The path never taken
by seraphydragon
Summary: It was my own choice. I won't let you fall. The promise of eternity was renewed, enter destiny
1. Enter Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailormoon, nothing of it.

**Author notes:** I switched the chapters around a bit, so this is chapter one. For those who have already read this chapter, do not be alarmed by any changes. The story is exactly the same as before only with the scene changes marked better (maybe it won't be so confusing now). Oh and the bold type at the very, very bottom is to dish out some hints for the next chapter. For those who haven't read this fic before, I hope you enjoy it.

_Warning_- Shojo ai, girl/girl stuff. If you don't like this sort of stuff you don't have to read. You can click the back button. Please do not flame in the reviews.

"It was my own choice."

"I'm won't let you fall."

The promise of eternity was renewed, enter destiny.

Haruka's POV

The deadly silence is coming, its very being threatened the future of this fragile planet. To prevent this, my partner and I must find three magical talismans that lie dormant within the pure hearts of three special people. Somewhere, they are somewhere in this overcrowded city.

I took refuge under the shade of a large oak tree, or to be more exact, I sat on one of its sturdy branches. My stress melts away as I sit here, enjoying the soothing cool breeze of the wind. There was a special bond between the wind and I, it existed even before I had learnt that I was the senshi of the wind, Sailor Uranus. Sweat caked itself onto my short blonde strands as the wind cooled the droplets. I had only been running moments before. Although I was the track team's the star runner I was required to practice everyday…Even in this inhumane heat. I would've cursed but the peaceful ambiance once again lulled me into a content state, my eyes watching lazily as the green leaves shifted steadily. They only made soft noises. 

My concentration was broken when I heard the shouts of sprinters beginning their drills. Running…At one point in my life I wished to be fast as the wind. It was before I tried to escape my destiny, before I met **her**.

She should be done art class any minute now. I pulled myself up to stand on the tree branch. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of my face. Well, there was one way to cool down quickly and I can't let her see me in my messy state.

"Take deep breaths." I told myself. "ichi…ha…ni…ha…sa-" I became too controlling of my breathing and caused some air to go down the wrong way.

**Cough! Cough!**

My one of my hands grabbed my throat for support as my eyes started to tear. I coughed a bit more while my free hand felt for balance on the oak's main bark. Finally my breathing went back to normal and the pain had passed. I hope no one saw that. My hopes faded when I heard someone giggling and I knew only one person with that polite giggle.

"So where's san?" Came the amused voice.

"Michiru…"

The aqua haired goddess stood beneath the tall oak. When our met I saw mischief dancing in her aqua eyes, perhaps she's a good mood? I inspected her quickly, nothing out of the ordinary. The usual Mugen Gakuen girls' uniform, the reddish-brown long sleeve shirt, accompanied by the green striped, skirt and neatly tied bow. Ugh, those skirts look so uncomfortable, especially out in this weather. I felt myself wince and continued to stare longer, frowning slightly in thought. That was when another desired cool wind hit the tree, sending a second wave of lush leaves sprawling aimlessly downwards. The leaves framed Michiru's face so perfectly; her hair imitated the ocean's waves themselves as those aqua locks embraced the wind. The sea senshi closed her eyes and smiled when she felt the wind tug at her shoulder length hair…So beautiful.

My once comfortable track-wear, consisting of my favorite gold tank top and shorts started to feel very uncomfortable. My body fidgeted slightly. If I hadn't been worrying about my nervousness I would have noticed that ever so slowly I was leaning further and further forward off of the branch I stood on.

"Haruka?"

My eyes blinked quickly as my mind snapped back to reality. Was I staring? My face turned a bright shade of red and I was sure it wasn't from the running this time. 

"Is there something on my face?" Michiru questioned, her hand was already brushing against her fair skin, checking her cheeks for anything out of the ordinary.

"Nani…? Ah! No! No, it's just…" Michiru looked up, waiting for my explanation.

Think of an excuse, fast! One glance down and my eyes fell upon a piece of paper slightly hanging out of the scrapbook Michiru held in one of her hands. Bingo.

"I couldn't quite see that work of art." I attempted with a smooth voice.

Michiru looked down at what I brought her attention to and pulled out the piece of paper with care.

"This? But Haruka, it's just a plain piece of paper." She giggled.

"Ah…well." I could feel myself panic, since when have I never had anything to say? Comebacks were my specialty, that made me feel a little better but this situation was something different.

"You know, it was very difficult to see from up here and you could never tell right? But it probably doesn't matter because anything you make is a work of art." I rambled quickly.

She merely took the compliment and smiled to my relief.

"Well, why don't you come down silly?"

Eh? My eyes stared at the branch I had been standing on the entire time. That's right, I was still in the tree. It was embarrassing how I needed to be reminded of these minor details sometimes.

"But it's cool up here." I felt myself sulk. Being up here made me feel like I could do anything… Even saving the world. You see things you normally wouldn't see when you look down at the world from a different view. Besides, it **was** cooler up here.

"Well you sure don't look like it. Your face is flushed!"

"W-well, you know, from the running and all…":

"No buts. I can't let my partner faint from heat stroke or whatever before we save the world."

Was it really safe for her to talk like this out in the open? For a moment I examined the environment. Good, it didn't seem like anyone was within earshot.

"I'm not going to faint from a little heat stroke, they're nothing to me!" Striking a pose, I rested my arms resting on my hips, then turned my head slightly to the side and showed off a confident smile. I could hear Michiru sigh, her footsteps came closer stopping short of the tree's trunk. Was she going to sit down? I opened one of my dark green eyes, curious to see her reaction. Staring back up at me with her arms crossed, her aqua blues were threatening me to come down that instant or she'd do something I'd regret.

"Tenoh Haruka!"

"All right, all right…" I chuckled.

Teasing Michiru always gave me a pleasure although I wasn't sure why. Sometimes she would seem so stressed out about our mission, playing eerie sad songs on her violin. It pained me to see her like that, if I could get her to smile or laugh even once in awhile it was enough. Maybe, once it's all over I'll be able to keep her smiling. What an odd feeling this was. We're just friends, partners in battle at the most. So why am I feeling like this? What is this emotion?

My mind was wandering again, slowly losing consciousness of my balance. The cool breeze doubled back full force this time.

"Haruka!"

Ah! My reflexes were slower than my mind for once. I'm going to fall!

"Oof!"

**Thud.**

As my mind reeled in confusion there were only two things that I knew for sure. The pain in my body wasn't nearly as bad as I expected it to be and I had landed on something…Soft. Soft? The ground was never this soft as far as I could remember. My heart was racing so fast. I paused for a moment and listened attentively. As I listened closer and held my breath I realized it wasn't my heart racing that I heard. 

"Haruka, could you please get off? It's hard to breathe."

My head shot up, startled to see Michiru's eyes looking directly back into my own. Saying we were close would be an understatement. I had fallen on top of her as she couched my fall.

"Oh! Gomen ne Michiru!"

I jumped off of her and extended my hand to pull her up. She took it, I couldn't help but notice that her hands are very soft…As she preceded to brush off the extra leaves and grass that clung to her uniform I bent down to retrieve her scrapbook.

"Domo arigato, Haruka." She thanked as I handed her the book.

"…Gomen nasai. I didn't really mean to fall on you. Daijobu des ka?"

"Hai, no worries Haruka."

Something inside scolded myself. After seeing Michiru in many battles against our enemies I should know that she was a strong person, that this incident wouldn't effect her much. Still a part of me saw her as fragile. A foolish thought perhaps but I had this desire to protect her.

"Shall we get something to eat now?"

"Huh? Ano… All right. I totally forgot that I was starving! Lemme go shower and change, I'll be right back, I promise."

Michiru's POV

Haruka has been acting strangely lately, I wonder why? She isn't usually so clumsy, I mean how often does she fall out of a tree! As I recall just before the incident she had this spacious look on her face…I almost had a heart attack when she started to fall.

**Tsing.**

"Ugh…"

My vision dulled, darkness wrapped itself around my being. Everything was dark, only darkness. Another vision, they always started like this. What was going to happen now? I've had so many of late, my nightmares of the world's destruction, the future if Haruka and I failed. My body went felt cold, leaning towards numbness. If we failed… There was so much at stake and at times I wanted to fall to my knees, buckling under the pressure. Let myself go, let myself fall. But I couldn't, **she** won't let me, so I cannot. I can only fight to win.

My face felt submerged under the freshness of a cool wave. How I needed that. What did you need to show me? The ocean roared in my ears, coming and retreating with the tide.

**Ping.**

The sound echoed into the darkness acting as the starting signal. A face flashed before my eyes. As the image sharpened the figure could be identified with greater clarity. The girl was younger than I was. Her hair- raven black and quite long, it extended down her back. The clothes she wore resembled a priestess. Perhaps she was a miko? Something told me this was the next target and the events will take place soon, but where? My eyes squinted slightly hoping to spot something of the image to give me some sort of clue. Anything, it has to be at near a shrine…There! An old wooden sign directly in the background over the girl's right shoulder read "Hikawa Shrine". 

Then that's where we'll go I felt myself resolve.

I waited, standing motionless. Darkness rolled back and the image faded. Patiently the reality I expected did not come back to my annoyance. Aren't you done yet?

**Ping.**

What did this mean? Another vision? I don't understand, I felt myself think in shock. Never have there been two at once; the enemy couldn't possibly attack two separate targets simultaneously could they? 

Then it came, the sound echoed once more and I saw…Aqua eyes? Was I looking into a mirror? What the…My legs staggered back into the darkness away from the image. Was this mockery? Rage and confusion swelled inside my chest, the whole situation didn't seem logical. However the image persisted, it wouldn't leave me be. Those eyes looked so sad but why? Why did I feel compelled to look away? It felt shameful not to be able to look the problem in the eye; it made me feel like a coward. I gulped as I slowly brought my gaze back up. The image did not expand further; this person's eyes were my only clue. Curses escaped silently under my breath. It's difficult to tell how much time passes in this state. No time must be wasted!

"Haruka!" I screamed.

Haruka's POV

Without the sweat and grim my body felt good as new. Or fresher at least. Michiru was still standing where I had left her ten minutes ago but she had a distant look on her face. 

"Michiru?"

She didn't move as I closed the distance between us.

"Michiru!" I started to run.

It must be another vision. I hate it when they happen, it leaves a person open and vulnerable.

"Michiru, wake up!"

My hands shook her shoulders lightly. Come one, wake up Michiru. Looking deeply into her eyes I saw disorientation and flickering of pain? What was she seeing that hurt her so? A voice in the back of my head answered my question for me, 'what if it was the end of the world?'. I hoped not, those nightmares were enough to drive Michiru or myself into a depressive state for days at a time. I had one only last week, and it…

What could I do to snap her out of it? Think! Anything would do right now! My eyes searched her face again. I hesitated at a thought but it looked like my only option. In one motion I learned forward and pressed my lips pressed against hers. They felt so soft. It hurt me to think that I was enjoying myself while she is suffering in her trance-like state but I was sure this was the most effective way to snap her back to reality.

We stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. I drew her smaller figure close and pressed our bodies together in an embrace, hoping she'd feel my body heat. I didn't care if anyone saw us; it was my last concern. Please wake up Michiru. As if it was on cue, Michiru's eyes fluttered briefly.

"Mmff?"

My eyes shot open when I had realized she was back to normal.

"Michiru! You're back! What was it? What did you see?"

"H-Haruka…?"

She backed away immediately. My arms felt slightly disappointed that the embrace had been broken, however, I masked the emotion from her. 

"Michiru?"

She only stood there looking more confused than ever. Was she going to yell at me? It didn't occur to me that she might be disgusted with my actions afterwards, the possibility never occurred to me at the time. I was only concerned about her safety. Quickly I broke the uneasy silence,

"Can't let my partner space out." I joked.

Michiru only continued to stare blankly at me.

"Ano…Are you ready to grab a bite to eat? It's getting a bit late and…"

"Time!" She suddenly burst out.

"Time?" It definitely wasn't the response I was expecting. I looked down at my watch. "You want to know the time or…?"

"No! Haruka, I saw it, the target."

I nodded my head, understanding what she had just told me. The happy feeling was definitely gone.

"All right…so got any idea who or where it is?"

"That's the problem, there are two!"

"Nani!" I could feel my eyes widen.

"One is a raven-haired girl, a priestess at the Hikawa Shrine. The other, I can't say for sure."

"Well…at least we know where one is. What kind of clues did you find for the other girl? Any on her appearance?"

There was another pause. Michiru stood in front of me with her hands holding her chin in a thoughtful stance.

Waiting for her opinion I could only leave myself open for the doubts and worries that rooted into my mind. Why were there two targets? There was no way that Michiru could get dud visions, it was unthinkable. And if there were really two…then it means we'd have to separate. I know we promised each other if one of us dies that the other would continue the mission but the thought was rejected by my feelings. How could I let my partner go into a potentially dangerous situation alone? The voice in the back of my head reminded me, '_she isn't that weak'_. You can never tell. The enemies are getting stronger by the day! '_Maybe you're the one who is weak, following Michiru around like a lost puppy. Have you ever thought that your fa-'_ Urusai! I'll show you!

"The ocean." She responded, ignoring my previous question. My mind snapped back. It took a few seconds before my eyes re-focused on her's once more.

"T-the ocean?"

"I just…have this feeling Haruka."

"Well it's simple then! I'll head over to take the shrine and you take the beach, most likely place it'll happen right?"

"Haruka…"

I knew that tone, it was the "your not thinking before you act" one. How I knew that one well.

"It's the best way Michi! If there are two targets we have to cover them both!" I assured her. "I'll be fine, don't worry! Ja ne!"

I sprinted as fast as I could before she could protest any further. The truth was I didn't want to hang around much longer than I needed to, I was still worried about what she thought about that kiss. Even I didn't know what to think of it. At least she woke up though. Her lips were so sweet…_'You're doing it again'_. Stupid emotions!. I slapped myself harshly across my own face. After feeling the stung of the blow my mind only thought of one thing, get to the shrine!

**Brroom!**

The air soon rang with the sound of a motorcycle making distance.

Michiru's POV

She left before I could say anything…It happened so fast, the vision and that…Kiss, did that really happen? My hand moved to touch my lips, the feeling of Haruka's still lingered. What am I supposed to think? A light blush covered my face. Did she mean it? It took another minute before I had realized something else. Did she just call me 'Michi?'.

"Oh…I don't have time for this! Now I have to think, how am I going to get to the ocean?" Anything to get my mind off of what happened. "Haruka just took off…"

Beach area

The beach, the slightly rocky sand burrowed itself deeply under my feet. I didn't bother to turn around, only listened to the public transport bus that sauntered away noisily. Grr, next time I see Haruka we're going to have a talk about this, I swore. It wasn't that I was angry with the tall blonde, just rather annoyed from exhaustion. Haruka is rather impulsive but for once I was glad that I followed one of her 'plans'.

The ocean was the one place I felt at peace with myself, it was apart of me and I, a part of it. The same is similar for Haruka and the wind I was sure, although Haruka would never admit it. We are both partners and the world rested on our shoulders. Now I stand here, waiting for the appearance of the person who may carry one of the three magical talismans in their pure heart. The feeling was not new but it made my stomach flip flop inside. To take the talisman would mean killing the holder. Branded as murderer and a savior at once, how ironic.

It used to be a pleasant day, but now clouds gathered in the sky above. I hope this whole business will pass soon, you could catch a cold in the approaching weather. My school uniform wouldn't provide much protection in a storm either. Where was this person?

**Ping.**

It was that familiar sound. My eyes were pulled towards one particular spot in the dark, clouded sky. Suddenly the sky emitted a bright flash of white light. My arms reached up instinctively to cover my eyes, preventing myself to be temporarily blinded. Peeking cautiously through a small space past my arm I could make out a figure falling, twisting in a spiral like downwards motion from the concentrated pink light towards the cold waters.

"What the…"

Unknowingly to Michiru, _Destiny had just revealed its trump card!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A mysterious stranger appears? Just who are they and where did they come from? Let destiny begin its game…**


	2. Fleeting Happiness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own sailor moon, but Kaiya belongs to me.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic, reviews are appreciated (please review). The beginning maybe a bit slow but please bear with me, things will pick up. Hope you people like it. )

Back track- In the future, moments before the mysterious drop-in

Soft splashes of waves rang delicately in the air and the wind ran along a cliff's edge before playfully flying down to meet with the sea. In turn the sea's waves embraced the wind as if welcoming home an old friend.

"How I envy you."

A teenage girl looked down from the cliff's edge, eyeing the scene that won the intense gaze of her aqua eyes. Although her body was shielded with a heavy, dark cloak, her slim legs were virtually left unguarded except for the pair of shorts that clung to her waist and the pair of shoes on her feet. Sensing her sadness the wind rose back up to her and played with the girl's shoulder-length, sandy blonde hair. The layered golden pieces became slightly messed. She couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Stop that you."

The indifferent words came out and had almost fooled the breeze until the wind detected the hidden lace of humor in her voice. The girl's sparkling eyes had also given her away. This time feeling bolder the wind pushed on the small of the girl's back towards the water below. For a moment she hesitated but finally decided to yield to its request. Slowly the teenager started to carefully scale down the rocky cliff to the smooth beach of sand below.

"I know, I know, just give me a minute!" She snapped at the teasing wind.

The girl walked a quarter way down the beach away from the cliff before sitting herself down on the sand. Her senses tingled as she took everything in. There was the sound of seagulls bickering in the sky above. The wind had turned its attention toward the sea once more and the two played their game of tag. _'They can act like children sometimes. '_ Soon the sea's flirting waves to the wind escalated in its act, teasing the tempted wind. Trying to hide its uncertainty the wind tried harder to dodge the sea's hugs but the teenager who observed the scene could see that it was too late because her friend had already fallen for sea's charm. With one quick unexpected rise the sea threw off the wind's timing and grasped it tightly before the two elements mixed. '_Never stood a chance'._ The girl shook her head with a chuckle, She knew the wind was just playing hard to get and didn't mind being snared but the episode was definitely amusing in her mind she decided.

After a short pause she reflected on her feelings. One feeling in particular grew stronger by the second. The longing to belong had started to well up inside her chest. _'Loneliness?'_ The girl frowned and shook her head once again but harder. After mentally slapping herself she realized that she was sweating profusely. One glance up at the sun was all she needed to confirm her suspicions. She scowled to let herself be caught up in the moment enough to dull her senses. Once she was satisfied that she had scolded herself enough she finally thought out-loud,

"Guess I should do something about it …" She mumbled.

Without a second thought the blonde shed the heavy cloak off, allowing it to fall to the ground with a thump.

**Thump** Now on with the cloak on the ground the blue, sleeveless shirt the blonde wore and her healing bruises on the girl's arms were finally exposed. _'Now for the shoes.'_ Before she kicked off the loose hanging pieces of leather from her feet a light bulb lit up in her head. Being bored was something that the blonde could never stick with. Firstly she pushed herself up to her feet using her slightly rough hands and then backed up a few steps before inspecting the long stretch of beach that lay in front of her.

She had noticed it, sensed it. The pair of dark eyes that had been watching her since her climb down the cliff. The wind picked up again revealing the person's location when a few strands of dark, colored hair flew up behind the rocky base of the cliff. A mischievous grin spread itself across the blonde's face. Bending her knees slightly she looked down a few seconds before shooting her head up and broke into a quick accelerating run. Almost immediately after she had gained momentum the blonde kicked her foot up, allowing the shoe to fly.

**Whack**

"Oww!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

The person in hiding stood up still looking startled from the surprise attack only to see the blonde teenager rolling in the sand laughing her guts out.

"I got you good Hotaru chan!"

The short, dark haired senshi of destruction felt the blush of humiliation spread across her cheeks, wanting nothing more than to strangle the blonde.

"Kaiya!"

The blonde stopped laughing and her head shot up from the anger that radiated in the voice that called her. The person who was glaring at her had a light black t-shirt, black shorts and a pair of straw made sandals on.

"Now your going to get it."

'_Uh-oh.'_

"Yaaaaah!" Kaiya let out as Hotaru tackled her.

Pinning the younger girl down Hotaru started unmercifully tickling Kaiya.

"No! Stop! I…Can't…Breathe!" She gasped.

Hotaru ignored the girl's pleas.

"C'mon sis! I give!"

There was a pause, then frowning a bit Hotaru let the blonde recover her breath. However she let her guard down too quickly and soon found herself on the receiving end of the tickles.

"Cheater!"

Their laughter rivaled the bickering sounds of the seagulls' and soon dominated, filling the surrounding area with their voices. It was some time later when they both declared a truce.

"Truce?"

The blonde's sister eyed the outstretched hand carefully. In the back of her mind she faintly recalled falling into this trap once, allowing herself to be caught by surprise being sent airborne doing a flip before landing on her back. '_If she tries it again she'll be sorry"._ Hotaru met the hand and to her surprise her sister was being sincere this time. She continued to watch her sister cautiously.

Kaiya sat down and partially submerged her feet in the cool water, allowing the sea's soft caresses to take her. Half expecting to see Kaiya look at her Hotaru continued to watch. But Kaiya was looking intensely at something else with a softened expression in her eyes. Following her sister's line of vision Hotaru softly gasped when she finally acknowledged the beautifully painted sunset in the sky. The two sisters watched the scene in silence.

Hotaru soon grew tired of standing and she too soaked her feet after she removed her footwear. '_I'm going to need a good sanitizer after this'._ There was a pause in her thoughts. Then the silence was broken when Hotaru softly asked the question she came to Kaiya about,

"Are you really going to go?"

Kaiya twitched slightly, feeling the pain in her sister's hurt voice. When Kaiya said nothing, Hotaru continued.

"I miss them too."

"Miss…who?"

There was coldness in Kaiya's response. _'You know who…'. _

"Our parents, I know you miss them Kaiya, don't deny it." There was more force behind the statement than the last.

"No I don't!" Angry flashed in Kaiya's eyes.

Partially surprised by Kaiya's outburst Hotaru tried to keep her voice calm, and tried again.

"You still…haven't forgiven them yet?"

There was a pause, wind and the sea had both become very quiet, listening in on the two girl's conversation. Kaiya face was burning with hate, something that Hotaru had rarely ever seen. '_There was only one other time that Kaiya was like this…'._There was a sad expression on Hotaru's face, she wanted more than anything to tell her sister what she knew but she couldn't, Setsuna wouldn't approve.

"I'm going now."

"Nani?"

Kaiya had stood up, her face was covered in shadow as she staggered over to her cloak and shoes. Hotaru stood up as well and moved cautiously towards her sister. After slipping on her shoes Kaiya paused, her back still facing Hotaru. She took a deep breath before asking,

"It's cold isn't it?" Kaiya picked up her cloak and wrapped it around her shivering sister's shoulders. Hotaru hadn't even noticed how cold she was until her skin felt the warmth emitted from her younger sister's cloak.

"Kaiya…"

"mm…?"

Hotaru ran back to the cliff's edge and recovered a small black pouch. Kaiya saw uncertainty in the girl's eyes . Hotaru bit her bottom lip and then held out the bag for her sister to accept.

"What is it?"

Hotaru was looking down, refusing her sister eye contact.

"My most treasured object…" She whispered. "To bring you good luck."

Kaiya was stunned. She wasn't sure what to say but she settled with,

"I can't take it. It's precious to you."

Kaiya knew her shy sister treasured only a few selective objects and people. However Hotaru shook her head and began to insist, pleading in her eyes that Kaiya would understand. Their eyes met and finally Kaiya caved in. _'I can't say no to that look'_ With a sigh she moved her shaking hands to the grasp the small bundle and then tucked it around a tiny loop on her shorts, allowing the precious object to hang securely around her waist. When she looked into Hotaru's eyes once more the uncertainty that once occupied those dark orbs had been replaced with a resolved confidence. 

"Arigato Hotaru chan."

Not being very good with good-byes Kaiya struggled between the want to make a quick exit and the want to stay with her older sister, but her feeling of needing to know was stronger.

Turning away from Hotaru, she started to trudge towards the cliff's base at the end of the beach where Hotaru had just returned. This time the dark haired girl did not follow her sister, holding back the desire she chose to watch quietly instead. '_This may be the last time I'll ever see her'._ Surprised by her own thoughts she quickly shook her head, replacing the thought with another. _'No, I will her see her again!'._

Kaiya reached her chosen departure spot and turned around to face Hotaru. Hotaru didn't need words to know what her sister was thinking. _'Love you, see you soon'_ Kaiya thought. Seeing the understanding glance from Hotaru, Kaiya raised her hand showing a tiny object clutched in the palm of her hand. A bright, pink light engulfed her body and she was gone.

Hotaru watched her sister disappear, staring into the empty space in front. The wind picked up once more and petted her hair to comfort the poor girl. A few dusts of sand flew into the sea.

**Plip, Plip.**

Oblivious to her hot flowing tears Hotaru softly whispered,

"Come home safe…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's always the calm before the storm…But…isn't time travel a dangerous thing? So many things could go wrong.


	3. A Memory

**Disclaimer: ** Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Author Notes:** Well here's another chapter, still somewhat a plot setter (please don't kill me for it, there will plenty of action and drama as it this moves on). Besides that, a special thanks to _confusedthoughts_ for my first review, reviews are always appreciated. If anyone has any questions about this story, if you think something seems odd grammatically, spelt wrong or some parts are unclear it would be a great help if you would point them out in a review.

Other character's point of views will start coming into play now.

Kaiya's POV, a memory

  
I wouldn't have known about time travel if it weren't for Chibi-Usa. She had came to visit Hotaru once when I was little. Looking back on it I'm grateful that she did.

At the palace

"Kaiya! You have a visitor!"

A small child, perhaps nine years old, paused at the call of her name before continuing to thrash a beat up punching bag. Her target was small…a sand filled bag, taped with duct tape against a medium sized rock to prevent it from flying off in any given direction.

Everytime the small fist struck the object she felt her hand scrape against sandpaper material and recoil roughly. It cut into her soft female flesh, breaking blisters and causing cuts to open and bleed. However the blonde did not back down. She didn't care; if she worried herself silly over such trivial matters then she would be dressed in 'proper clothing'. Instead of wearing her princess attire the stubborn girl felt content with a loose, green shirt and the long black slacks that allowed her full motion of her body. _'Hotaru would throw another fit if she caught me'._

It was obvious that she had been engaging in this habit for sometime, three years at the least. Any observer could see the meticulous precision she invested to transfer her body weight with each blow, despite her tired and strained muscles. The room in which she trained was an artificial forest, carefully cared for by large, sturdy machines that supported the dome that enclosed it.

It was the princess's favorite places to reside, an artificial home away from home in a sense. Not being allowed out of the palace she would often run off to the palace's environmental wing, whether it would be the beach one day, a desert the next or the current rainforest habitat they all were the closest she could be to truly being outside. The disappearance of the king and queen had been a great lose and shock to their planet that the palace had entered a state of a mild internal lock down. The princess's older sister could not be guaranteed to intervene on behalf of her younger sister if an emergency did occur.

_'They did this to me, it's because of them that I'm locked up like some animal, like some prized possession!' _**Whoop**! The target groaned from another direct blow. _'I would've tried to escape a long time ago but they may have resorted to locking me in my room, knowing those cowards'. _

Her rage started to get the best of her normally composed nature until her ears caught a soothing melody. There was a small waterfall to the right, an excellent place where an exhausted person may cool off after training… although Hotaru was against such actions for the fear of germs.

Another punch was delivered to the bag. **Whack**! _'Maybe if I hit softer, she won't find me'. _The girl may have seriously considered this until she thought,_ Then again there's the waterfall…I wonder who's she brought this time?'_ Following the climax of her battle rhythm she quickly recovered from the recoil of her last attack and jumped backwards, then directed her momentum upwards forcing herself airborne. In the first move of her attack she round house kicked an imaginary person in the air with her right leg.

"Hi-yaah!" A few falling, green leaves scattered out of the path of her blow.

She allowed her body to follow through the motion for a few seconds before willing her right leg to drop and initiate the second part of her assault. Still with a partial centripetal force Kaiya changed the horizontal motion to vertical. She swung her left leg sharply upwards to full height, maximizing the potential energy. In one slight but critical motion she directed the heel towards the ground and shot leg first straight downwards to her target as a hawk to its prey. Gravity was on her side.

"HaaaaAH!" Following contact there was a **Kapoof** as the target broke at its seems. Covered with sand Kaiya sat where she fell with a childlike pout that played across her facial features. '_That's the third time this week! I have got to practice power control!" _

Unfortunately the dust clouds of sand which were freed as a result of the mishap had given away her location.

"Kaiya!"

Kaiya winced. '_Here it comes. _Hotaru paced quickly, as fast as her long, black dress would allow her towards the sand-covered girl with a shocked look of her pale face. '_The princess speech of what are you doing and where's your dress…'_

"What are you doing? Where's your dress? Oh, you knew we were having a guest coming over today, training should've been the last thing on your mind!" She scolded as she pulled the girl away from the deformed sandbag. Bent down on one knee Hotaru proceeded to dust the sand off Kaiya's face and hair. Once reasonably satisfied she then tugged disapprovingly at the younger girl's tattered attire. "A princess shouldn't display such destructive behavior." She lectured. "What would mother and father think?"

"…They aren't coming back, are they?"

Hotaru flinched at the morbid question. She should've known better than to bring up the subject in the first place. Matters relating the king and queen's fate was taboo in their family, a topic Hotaru definitely did not want to discuss if she could avoid it. The senshi of destruction couldn't tell her little sister the possible truth that their parents were never coming back. Even she did not know of their whereabouts. Alive or dead they simple disappeared one day without a trace. Kaiya wouldn't admit it but she cried all day, she was only a toddler but she seemed to acknowledge something was now missing in her life. '_She probably doesn't remember them at all_.'

A wave of sadness hit her. She almost didn't feel the small tug on her dress. Automatically Hotaru looked up expecting to see a pair of sad eyes staring into her own but she found that Kaiya was no longer looking at her.

"Who's that?"

Tracing the small finger's direction Hotaru had realized that she had forgotten about their visitor.

"Ah! Gomen ne, Kaiya, this is Chibi-Usa."

There was a pause.

"…That's not her real name is it?"

The pink haired, teenage girl being addressed blushed slightly. Many people were too afraid to ever question her odd nickname because she was the moon heir and here was a child acting so bold and clueless. _'She hasn't changed, except for the fact that she's younger'._ This brought a smile to her lips. _'How amusing'._

Kaiya eyed the visitor closely this time, deciphering the form with whatever her eyes pick up. The girl's pink hair was up in a sort of pigtails, the tops where the hair was being held together looked very peculiar. As for the white dress she wore Kaiya observed that it was decorated lavishly with laces of all patterns. However there was one golden lace that waved horizontally across her chest. The dress itself virtually covered all of Chibi-Usa's flesh spare for leaving her slim arms and her shoulders slightly exposed. There was a small surprise when the other girl moved forward towards the two sisters; you'd notice how long her hair really was. The ends of her unique styled hair ranged down to just past her waist. _ 'It's so long'._

Chibi-Usa had finally reached the pair and she bent down to shake the smallest girl's hand.

"Ile, it's just a nickname people call me." She softly answered the innocent question. "It's good to see you again Kaiya chan."

The smaller girl cocked her head to the side, puzzled at what the older girl had just said. _'I don't remember ever meeting her in my life'._

"We've met before?"

The atmosphere immediately grew tense. Chibi-Usa frowned for a moment at the younger girl's response. _'Wait…she wouldn't…'_ Her eyes widened, her memory mentally correctly herself, realizing her slip up.

'Ano…" Chibi-Usa sent a quick pleading glance to Hotaru, who had understood the situation immediately.

"Ah! Of course you have!" Hotaru suddenly covered for her pink haired friend.

"Nani?"

"When you were younger, you probably don't remember." Hotaru assured the youngest girl, waving her hands gesturing wildly. Chibi-Usa sweat dropped. '_'Don't overdo it Hotaru'._ For the most part it seemed to work and the child shrugged. "Chibi-Usa wanted to come see you, so I'll let you two get aquatinted again." Hotaru turned to part when she whispered "Try not to slip up again." to her friend and then left. Her footsteps could be heard echoing as she made a mad dash away from the room.

There was an awkward silence. The child and the pink haired teenager eyed each other suspiciously, expecting the other to make the first move. _'Ah! What was I thinking? She's still a kid why would she remember anything? I should talk first…'_

"So what do you want to do Kaiya chan? Would you like to hear some stories?" '_Get washed up'? _She had almost lost her composure as she surpressed a giggle. "Play hide and seek?"

The little girl seemed to consider the two options. She'd rather go back to play fighting but the girl in front of her didn't seem like sparing partner material. Finally Kaiya decided to test this girl's patience.

"Hide and seek."

"Alright, would you rather hide or seek?"

"…Seek."

"So you know how it goes right? I'll hide and you count to some number before coming to find me. Sound good?"

Kaiya felt her pride bruise slightly. _'Who does she think she is? I'm not that dense'._ She wanted to frown but held it back and chose to nod her head and smile.

"Be sure to give me enough time to hide and NO peeking!"

Kaiya watched the older girl take off and started to count. _'Oh, I'll give you enough time'._

"Ichi, ni, san, shi, go…"

Kaiya stopped and peered around. Once she was sure Chibi-Usa had left Kaiya sighed. _'Well I should repair my broken training bag or at least get a new one. It should only take a few minutes'._

An hour later…_  
_

Kaiya slowly trucked back into the forest room. _'I was really hungry'._ She then walked back to their initial meeting spot, by the waterfall and spotted the raging teenager.

"YOU! Where did you go!"

Kaiya eyed the accusing finger that pointed in her direction. '_Didn't she know it was rude to point?'_

"I went looking for you."

"OUTSIDE THE ROOM?" The teenager huffed.

"You never mentioned boundaries so I only assumed that included the rest of the palace. Were you hiding in here? Must've missed you somehow…you're quite the professional player."

Chibi-Usa was dumbfounded. What was she to think? Kaiya wasn't exactly like this when she was older and she had only met the younger version of the girl that stood looking nonchalantly at her. '_But she is still a child…'_

"How about we switch to plan A and have a story time.

"…What kind of stories?" Kaiya inquired, trying not to sound too curious.

Her older sister mentioned that their parents used to read to her every night before they disappeared, however the child could not remember anything of the experience at all. Hotaru had tried to continue the little tradition in their parent's place but the older girl was often away due to conferences and meetings.

"Well…I'm not very good at made up stories but…"

"What's that?"

Slightly surprised and irritated that she was interrupted, Chibi-Usa reluctantly looked to where the younger girl was pointing There was an object hanging around her neck, a small key. The older girl had thought she hid the object carefully in her garnets but she was proven wrong. _'It must've jiggled out from all my hiding'._ She thought back to climbing a tree, almost slipping several times, her arms wildly swung trying to keep her balance.

"…" '_Should I tell her the truth?'.'_

Kaiya steadily stared down the older girl in front of her. She wanted to know, there was a strong, indescribable feeling inside her chest told her that whatever powers the small object contained, it was something she was going to need. Maybe she wouldn't need it now but who knows.

"Well…It's a time key." Chihbi-Usa finally replied tensely.

There was another pause.

"Have you ever used it?"

"Hai. I've gone to the past with it when I was little…But there was a good reason for it" She quickly added. She now felt the desire to brag in the child's face.

Kaiya's facial features had lit up. She had always wondered what things were like in the past but what she really wanted to know was information about her parents. She hated to admit it but she really couldn't remember them very well and although she felt a strong sense of hate for them she would rather not judge someone blindly.

"What was it like? The past I mean? Did you meet my parents?" Kaiya asked, her heart was beating rapidly. Its pounding in her ears threatened to block out the older girl's words. Seeing the older girl give a small nod Kaiya's excitement escalated "What were…they like?"

The tension in the room broke. Chibi-Usa was happy that someone wanted to listen to her experiences. They both walked over to the cool shade under a gathering of trees, a short distance from the waterfall. Prepping herself for the atmosphere Kaiya plopped herself into the older girl's lap and Chibi-Usa began.

Kaiya listened intently to every detail of the girl's story. There were times where the younger girl would "Ooh" or "Ahh" in awe. There was so much that she didn't know, being stuck in the palace for her entire life, the outside world, even if it was the past thrilled her. She allowed herself to be swept up in the moment, allowing the older girl's words take her through fierce battles, the goofy school life and sleepovers with friends. _'I want to do that'._ Kaiya's thought rang out throughout her head. Then Chibi-Usa finally said something that broke her trance.

"Time traveling is very dangerous, even Setsuna was reluctant to allow me passage."

"Setsuna?"

"The guardian of the gate of time, also known as Sailor Pluto. Not too much is known about her, even though I talk to her time to time I know very little about her myself." Chibi-Usa looked up to peer at the sky through the transparent dome ceiling. "It's already getting dark… I should be going home before mother worries about me."

Kaiya slid off of the moon heir's lap onto the ticklish grass that covered the floor. Picking herself up the older girl made her way towards the room's exit. Stopping short of the doorway she looked back at Kaiya who was watching her movements like a hawk. _'She'll need a bath'._ Chibi-Usa chuckled but then stopped when it hit her. Looking down she cringed when she saw the dirt on her dress. '_I forgot that Kaiya was roughhousing before our talk. I can't allow mother to see this, she may think that I've gotten into a fight.'_ Her mother always jumped to conclusions. The last thing she needed was being locked up in her own palace because of a false alarm.

At that moment Hotaru had almost bumped into her.

"It's getting late, you need to-" There was the pause as Hotaru stared at the condition of her friend's dress.

"Yeah, I know…Can I borrow some clothes?"

Hotaru gave Kaiya a little glare, in her mind she wasn't sure if Kaiya was completely innocent of the deed. It was well known that the young heir at times could be a mischievous prankster.

"I've got an idea, let's go to the hot springs!"

"But…I really have to go soon Hotaru."

"I hardly get to see you. You spent a lot of time with Kaiya already, please?" She coaxed. " Besides you can relax while your clothes get cleaned. You know all of mine are dark colored and your mom would think something worse if you came home in mourning clothes. And don't think about it, Kaiya's are too small for you." Hotaru quickly added, knowing what was going through her friend's mind.

"I guess… I have no choice." Chibi-Usa sighed. She was secretly happy that she had an excuse to spend more time with her friend, they were always too busy to talk because of all the meetings that have taken place lately. Her parents had thought their perfect world would stay as it was, but Rei had sensed an evil force approaching in the near future. Already preparations were being made to form the second generation of sailor senshi. Unfortunately Kaiya was one of them although the girl probably did not know her fate. It was sad to think that such a happy and carefree child such as the one she had just spent the evening talking to would feel such a burden. They all would.

Chibi-Usa then followed Hotaru to the hot springs where they caught up on all the things they've missed together.

**  
**End of memory**  
**

Glaring down in her hand Kaiya felt her gaze pierce the small key that she grasped so tightly. It was a stroke of luck that Chibi-Usa forgot the key in the hot springs. Even luckier that I found it the next day before the staff or Hotaru. Since the moon heir didn't seem to miss it, I've been keeping it. I'll probably give it back to her later but right now I need it!

The pink light was gone. I found myself staring into a dark colored void of space. The walls shifted between a mixture of purple, black and blue. It's cold. I better get out of here quickly before I'm caught. Whoever Pluto is, I have this feeling that I don't want to mess with her. Who would want to get on the bad side of the guardian of time right?

If I remember correctly, according to Chibi-Usa's stories there was a main route…but I should probably avoid it, I'm trespassing after all aren't I? Let's try…this way. Diving into the wall of space to my direct left I felt myself being sucked in till I disappeared into a different corridor.

Further down the deep void of space Setsuna's brow twitched. She was sure that she had felt something intruding in the passage of time. Who? It was too early to tell, but her instincts told her that it was not Chibi-Usa. The young princess personally knew the dangers of time travel. She was also now grown up enough to know it would be stupid and rash to brave an unnecessary and dangerous trip just to see the guardian of time. However this brought Setsuna back to square one. If not Chibi-Usa…then who? Is it an enemy? Something didn't seem right. The presence was descending backwards to the past, not the future. However in the future time frame that it was escaping there was no attacking evil force, at least yet. Whatever or whoever r it was, they were trying to avoid any sort of detection; breaking through the time walls was a desperation attempt. If you strayed from the path you'd easily get lost. She paused and finally decided. _'I can't wait around for this presence to appear, this could be something big and if I screw up it could transform events into dire consequence.'  
_  
"Take…no chances…" She darkly muttered. "Pluto deadly scream!"

A bright light shot out of the staff she carried, sending a miniature, planet shaped ball of energy into the passage of time. It whooshed away with, screaming its battle cry.

**Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

I was still fumbling my way through the unknown territory. Guessing and checking you could say. Already I've crossed several different corridors. But the odd part is I thought I'd be spotted by now…maybe I'll be lucky and escape without any problems. The idea seemed to relax my muscles but I can't relax, not yet. Feeling my leg muscles tense up again, I continued forward, dodging anything that looked suspicious, trying to be best of my ability to avoid touching anything. Tracking through time wasn't easy; anyone could get lost doing this. Minutes passed but it felt like an eternity, already my mind started to feel the uncertainty of doubt. Each corridor mimicked the same, eerie appearance.

"No…I can't fail, I've trained hard for this moment… nothing will stop me!" My resolution came out thorough clenched teeth.

As my eyes squinted, looking for the exit I desired, something suddenly rushed past my right shoulder.

"What the?"

Then I heard it.

**Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

"Gah!"

I had just spotted the bright light and barely dodged it, escaping it narrowly through another time wall. Landing upright, I instinctively eyed my surroundings. Back on the main path, however I'm wasn't sure if I had passed the guardian of time or if she awaited me further ahead.

The hesitation in my mind disappeared upon hearing the deadly attack come back for another round. Time to get moving! Rushing forward, I felt my body push my limits. This was my life on the line, if I didn't succeed who knows what would happen to me. Hotaru's pouch whipped at my legs. I wouldn't ever see Hotaru again …and I'll never get revenge against my parents. Their faces, their voices, who they were, all of it gone. It's almost like they never existed. They abandoned me…Now they'll feel a world of hurt, even if I die trying!

A bright light opened up in front of me. There was no thinking required, without hesitation I lunged for it. Pluto's attack had reached me in the same instant. Everything in my being coiled up waiting for the pain that was sure to follow but a purple light from Hotaru's pouch burst forth and miraculously brought up a weak shield.

The attack still hit but I was sure it had being considerably weakened. With the extra momentum I felt my body fall into the passage of light. The next moment I was falling. Falling from where? There was open sky and below…the sea? Did it work? Did I fail? My thoughts were drowned out by waves of exhaustion.

"I can't…open my eyes…anymore." The last word, barely audible whisper.

Darkness took me and I welcomed it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darkness takes many forms; death, the end of a thought, a loss…however, there are other things that cause fear.**


	4. Two birds with one stone

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor moon.

**Author's Note**: Chapter is a bit long but I guess that's better than being a bit short. Hopefully people will like it and leave me a review. (Wrote this at 2:00am in the morning, so there might be a few spelling errors and such).

Kaiya's POV

It was dark and cold but a comfort lingered, one that could only come from solitude, silence. Here I was alone, finding myself searching for someone that died inside myself long ago. Where had she gone? Vaguely my mind prodded a backwash memory. Now that I think about it, I think…I think she disappeared with my parent awhile back. They all abandoned me.

I felt myself exhale, there was a tiny 'blub' sound as the air freed itself from the imprisonment of my lungs. Slowly I opened my eyes, just enough to see the bubbles rise away from my face.

It was the same as last time. I am still suspended in and surrounded by water, water for miles around. Many different shades, dark and light blue near the surface, at least, I think that's the surface. Light is streaming down from overhead. I want…I want to break that surface.

I tried to move my arms but found they were bound tight to my sides. They were still here I cursed mentally. Chains, of different glowing colors clutched to me. Green, orange, yellow all tried to shatter my feeble soul with their pressure. However, there were two special chains. The glowing neon pink hovered around my body slightly. It didn't seem to have an interest to crush me but seemed more intent on watching. The other, I could feel my facial features twist in pain at the thought. The other, was a thin glowing aqua/gold was embedded through my heart. All of them had been here as long as I could remember…but wait…I searched through the surrounding oppressors to find one missing! Earlier before I departed on this journey there had been a red chain, but now it's gone. Does that mean…

Trying with more force I struggled harder against the bindings. Get off of me I tried to scream but it was no use.

Responding to force the chains replied with force. Determined to keep their hold on me they tightened around my chest, forcing the air out of my lungs. I opened my mouth to cry out but only muffled sounds and air bubbles exited. I can't breath! I shut my eyes tight together, tensing the rest of my body in a last attempt of defiance until I gave out. Why did it always happen like this? Why can't I win? The aqua/gold chain started to burn.

Limply I received the pain. If I were crying at that moment I wouldn't have noticed. A current seemed to be awakening once more in the area as I could feel my boy sway roughly inside the containment.

**Swish.**  
Weakly I looked up towards the noise. It couldn't be…A figure was making its way towards me, someone was swimming. The chain piercing my heart glowed bright aqua. This never happened before. My mind rushed through many possibilities only to come up with no logical explanation and so, I started to panic. One thing I did know, as I was, I'm helpless in this position and state.

The swimmer had passed the halfway distance and I could see him/her better. It appeared to be a girl, dressed in an odd aqua and white sailor outfit. Okay, so some freaky stranger dressed in battle attire definitely did NOT make me feel better. As she neared closer I felt myself struggle harder with renewed strength. I didn't want this. Unknowingly to me the orange chain around my chest grew brighter as well. Let me go she's getting closer! I tried to communicate to my binds. However they ignored my pleas and remained silent, watching the stranger with caution.

She would be here in a few minutes. I clenched my teeth, ready for a fight. There were more ways than one to lash out. The waters of the area steadily grew more turbulent and the light shades of blue had vanished. I glanced to the surface. There were quick flashes of light every so often, reminded me of a thunderstorm. My gaze had redirected back to the girl. Her face was like an open book I mused. Clearly she looked somewhat exhausted, she has guts, getting to me would be a battle with the weather as it is. But…those eyes. Where had I seen them? I pondered the thought, ignoring the fact she was yelling to me. Baka, you can't talk underwater I silently scolded her.

In a sudden burst of speed she was in front of me, staring me down. It was then that I could make out her features clearly: aqua, shoulder length hair, aqua eyes…Momentarily I was stunned but it passed as quick as it came. She extended a hand towards me, intent on wrapping itself around my waist. Doesn't she see the chains? You can't get me out of here I tried to scream in frustration. With her other hand she shoved it over my hand and gave me a 'don't bother wasting your breath' look. How ironic…

Feeling a need for action the chains tightened their grip around me once more. The pain was nearly unbearable. The aqua haired warrior backed off for a moment and gave me a concerned look, confusion apparent in her aqua orbs. Damn, she didn't see them. When she moved closer once more I lashed out. If she saw I wasn't worth it maybe she'd leave, there was no point in having her trapped here as well. My teeth found their way into her stretched hand. Some blood escaped the wound, I could taste the disgusting liquid on my lips and had almost gagged. One move was all it took. The girl recoiled back and countered. All I saw was a knee coming up to my face through a squinted eye and…

**Thud.**

Return to reality

My body felt warm…slowly I opened my eyes, one after another. No longer was I in the quiet void, but I was in someone's living room. It appeared that someone had laid me down and wrapped in multiple blankets on their coach. There was one other, another black leather one that played twin to the comfortable one I sprawled on. Slowly I scanned the room in depth with my aqua eyes. A coffee table…I could reach out and touch it from here. Hard wood floor, a fireplace that was lit up and in the corner there was a grand piano…whoever it is, this person must be pretty rich. I was comfortable and to tell the truth I wasn't in a big hurry to leave, at least until I met the owner of the place. I bet if anything it would have something to do with that girl earlier. Maybe whoever lives here could give me some information.

Once again I searched the environment to keep myself occupied. It was strange to be in such odd surroundings. Most of the objects that scattered the room mentioned were in my school books back at the palace. Looking back it really helped I finally understood.

"I guess Hotaru was right, those books really did come in handy." I smiled weakly.

My movements shuffled under the blanket slightly. The clothing against my flesh felt fuzzy compared to my usual attire. It better not be 'princess' shit, wrinkling my face up at the thought. Finally I wriggled my right hand loose of the quilts and peered at the clothing with intensity. Bunnies…I felt myself sweat drop.

"Like the pajamas?" Came a velvet voice, she was laughing.

I did not jump or even feel startled, perhaps a bit humiliated. My eyes followed the voice until I peered into another set of eyes, almost as though I were looking into a mirror, I saw my own aqua eyes reflected back at me. 

Michiru's POV, what happened in her perspective

She sure was difficult to retrieve, fighting in the water like some possessed demon. For a moment I felt slightly guilty to knocking her out with a blow to the head but if I hadn't she'd have drowned. Besides, she bit me! It really did hurt.

I felt myself sigh as I looked down to the girl that I held. She was shivering in my arms. The two of us were soaked and cold, just great. Hauling her up to my room proved to be a challenge itself, for a kid she seemed to be a bit taller than me, although, not as tall as Haruka I noted. And certainly not as heavy as Haruka I giggled. Haruka…I wonder if she's all right now, if her mission went well.

Once upstairs I turned my attention to the stranger's soaked body. Her muscles were slightly muscular I noted in interest, maybe she plays sports? Haruka would get along with her very well, they'd make great friends…no I'm not jealous!

It didn't take long to for me to change the girl out of her sweater and shorts. The heavy clothing each dropped to the floor with a thud. I walked over to my dressed and picked out a kawaii pair of bunny pajamas, I'm sure she'll love it, most kids her age usually do. She looks about fifteen if I had to guess. I'm almost embarrassed to admit that I wore such sleeping attire a few years ago myself. Feeling a slight blush creep across my features I shook my head in defiance. So what, I thought they were cute! I must be going crazy, living by myself this entire time must be the cause of me talking to myself like a schizophrenic. 

Feeling defeated in thought, I managed to change my own clothes before taking the unconscious girl back downstairs to the living room. It was much more spacious there, easier to breathe and the fireplace provided the area with quick, comfortable heat. Conscious of playing hostess for my guest I wrapped her in a bundle of comfortable quilts, fluffy her pillow for maximum comfort. Kind of cute how she looked underneath all that, innocent looking. Even though she _did _bit me. I rubbed the bandaged wound sorely.

She seemed to be breathing rather heavily. I brushed my hand against the side of one of her flush cheeks. A fever…I frowned. In seconds I draped a damp, hand sized cotton cloth around her forehead. Who knows how long it will take till she gains consciousness, but I couldn't leave until I had accessed the situation properly. Questions such as who was she and where did she come from were not only ideal and critical but necessary.

My weary body rested itself onto a small, black hair in the kitchen one room away, cautiously watching the small form. The chair creaked as my weight shifted uncomfortably across it. The girl did look young…it didn't surprise me that she was taller than me, most people were. Wasn't my fault that I was short…But her hair…it reminded me greatly of Haruka's, the very same blond color. The only difference really was its length, the longer strands of the strange girl's traveled shoulder length. My interest in this person increased with each thought.

An hour later and my eyes felt themselves slightly droop. I hadn't slept at all despite the fact that all of the swimming through the battering current had worn me out greatly, almost forcing me beyond my limits.

"Yaaa…" There was a soft yawn.

She's waking up! It was so exciting; I wonder how she'll react. Pushing myself off my chair I moved to the side, behind the kitchen entrance. Can't have her seeing me so soon right?

The girl's movements were slow, opening one eye than the other in a meticulous manner. There was a cute look on her face when she peered at the room. I had to muffle my giggling more than once. She looked so confused I almost couldn't stop myself.

My mind froze when she gave a weak smile; what amused her, did she see me? My fists on the wall pushed harder against the sturdy surface, holding my breath. No, it didn't seem to be the latter to my relief. Almost immediately the girl shook her head, mumbling something I could not hear. What did she say? I wish I knew…Huh? Now she's wriggling slightly, the blankets were shifting and, oh her arm. My eyes widened slightly, she managed to get it out, I'm impressed.

Myself, I expected her to pull the other free but the girl was staring at the bunny designs on the pajamas. Her disbelieving reaction was hilarious, I just had to ask.

"Like the pajamas?" I inquired, partially trying to stifle another one of my giggles but failed.

She did not look startled. Her eyes came up slowly and they finally met mine. There was a familiar shock that hit me, threatening to buckle my knees when I saw those eyes, the same aqua eyes from my visions, the eyes that were burnt into my memory. No one said anything as we held our gazes, neither willing to back down. The sound of a clock created the only noise between us.

**Tick, tock, tick, tock.**

"I…" She started, trying to find the right words she hoped to exchange. "I…er…"

"You were lucky." I helped. "You almost drowned."

"Drowned?" Her voice found itself but it was barely a whisper.

"Oh, but no worries right? I mean, anyone could drown in that stormy type of water, it was very strong today…"

The blond chose to stay quiet, I wonder what was causing her to lose herself in a stranger's presence.

"I'm Kaioh Michiru." I tried, hoping to catch her attention. It did. 

"Ah…ano…"

"You do remember your name don't you?" I teased. Her face broke out into a bright shade of red, certainly not from her previous ordeal I mused.

"K-Kaiya…"

"Kaiya san is it?"

She nodded her head. It didn't look like she was willing to say more so I didn't push it. There was always time later to gather the information, what was the point in rushing and scaring the kid off? Kaiya looked up again. Something caught my interest, she was hiding something, I wasn't sure how I knew, but her eyes…with all of the emotions that swirled in a disorganized manner there was one that was excluded from the dance. My eyes trained on the spot, it was very deep as I could only barely trace it from the surface. She blinked and everything settled once more, creating an impenetrable cover. I tried to hide my disappointment. 

"Arigato Kaioh san, for all your help. But I should be going now."

"Matte. You're still ill, should you not rest first?" I had tried to keep my voice calm and even, hoping to disguise the emergency of the situation.

She shook her head.

Kaiya's POV

Michiru san seems like a nice person, but I can't let my guard down for anyone. I know she wants me to stay…I do want to stay, the atmosphere is very amiable, however that could all change if I don't keep moving. It's getting worse, with every soul search I find it that much more difficult to escape back to reality. Besides, I have a mission, Hotaru is waiting for me back home!

"Gomen ne, Kaioh san…I'll be all right, please do not worry about me."

"Are you worried about your parents worrying about you? We could phone them a-"

"…"

Michiru san was watching me intently now. Should I tell her? Somehow, something told me lying wouldn't cut it with this person.

"I live by myself."

There was a concerned look on her face and it made me feel uneasy. Almost frowning even in deep thought.

"A young girl shouldn't wander around at night alone…" She tried to reason.

"I'm seventeen."

"Sev-"

She looked shocked, most people are I suppose. People like them often judge a person's age by their face…although I must admit… it always amuses me seeing their surprised expressions. I could make a game of it if I ever get bored. I chuckled slightly at my sense of humor. Hotaru would slap me for playing with people's minds though, she said it was…_that_ person's specialty.

"I'll repay you someday, hopefully we'll see each other again." I offered. Already I was out of the pile of blankets, looking for my clothing. "Erm…would you mind telling me where my clothes are please?" Asking sheepishly. My eyes shot open all of the sudden, Hotaru's gift! Michiru san seemed to notice my panic and sighed. She made her way out of the room and came back with her arms full of my now dry clothes.

"Ah! Domo arigato." I repeated but with relief. There was Hotaru's pouch, clinging to my shorts still. I held down the urge to snatch my clothes from the smaller teenager in front of me. When she finally handed it over to me everything inside raced with joy. At least I had one thing that was familiar to me still. Thank Kami. My heart was threatening to beat through my chest.

"You can change in that room over there." Michiru san kindly replied.

She pointed to a small room down the hall.

"Arigato!" Boy, did I sound like a broken track record.

Not wanting to waste more of our time I raced off.

Michiru's POV

I can't believe she's seventeen! Was that a surprise…I shook my head. It's not safe to let the target walk out of here into the open but what was I supposed to do? I was torn between keeping her safe and a possible friendship. Haruka would yell at me now if she were here…the world, finding the talisman's were most important, aren't they Ruka? Ruka and I lived alone and both of us were seventeen. Who was I to criticize another for the same actions I've taken? It would make me a hypocrite! So much to think about, I didn't want to do it now…

"See you later Michiru san!"

I spun on the spot just in time to see Kaiya waving goodbye and dashing out the front door before I could react.

"Kaiya!" I called, but she was gone.

Kaiya's POV

I had been running for awhile, it didn't appear that Michiru san was following me to my relief. It had to be done; I couldn't allow myself to become attached to people here. As soon as my task is over I'm going back to the future. My fists clenched tightly and my strides grew longer. The cold air felt good against my flushed face, I liked the wind against my hair. My shadow jumped the street lamps overhead, if I had stopped to look I would have noticed the stars in the dark sky had come out.

Some time later I had made my way into the city. It didn't matter where I rested for now, a park would be the best… it would be similar to the artificial forest back at the palace. Reluctantly I smiled. This feeling of nostalgia was not like me at all, but there was something about this place in time…that seemed to bring it all back. Perhaps it was because they were somewhere in this city, my parents.

Unconsciously I kicked a crumpled can on the sidewalk. It rolled and clinked noisily and came to a stop before I kicked it again. For awhile I tread forward, lost in my own memory. There was no one around snap me out of my spaced out trance, the streets were empty, nothing but the stars and the head lights overhead watched over me. The occasional car would speed by and disappear without a trace. The feeling was mutual; both of us ignored the other's presence.

I wondered, was Hotaru watching me now? Impulsively my hand came up and slapped myself on the right cheek, _hard_. This was stupid! I'm not a child anymore I told myself. Get a grip, it was my idea to come here and I'll do this alone.

Somehow I managed to stumble into a large park. Still grumbling to myself, I made my way up a few steps and scanned my surroundings. Almost immediately a small continuous creaking noise caught my attention. I looked across the park to see a small figure on the swing set. It was a girl and she didn't look very old…If she hadn't been swinging lightly I couldn't have known she was there. Everything about her camouflaged her in the dark night. Short, dark hair and her outfit was composed of completely black clothing. It reminded me of someone…I closed the distance between us by half before to my horror, my foot snapped a twig. The girl looked up surprised and I froze.

"H-Hotaru chan?" I whispered.

Violet eyes stared into my aqua ones. But…was it really Hotaru chan? I felt so confused; the girl looked like her but seemed…younger somehow. The past… my jaw dropped, I was in the past! I cursed myself for my brain's slow processing speed, what was it, one times ten to the negative five kilobytes per second!

It could very well be my sister but I'm seeing her as her younger self, I had finally calmed down.

"What…did you say?"

It was too late to take back what I said. Now I could only wait for the girl's screams of panic…but they never came…

Hotaru's POV

"What…did you say?"

The stranger stood opposite to me, with a surprised look on her face. How curious, ironic even that someone I've never met would know who I was. Most people wished that they never knew my existence. A sad feeling sweep throughout my weary body. My hands gripped the chains of the swing tightly, the stranger was the exact opposite of myself; blond hair, aqua eyes, tall…it left me feeling envious. I could never see myself wearing shorts or a bright blue sweater for the life of me either.

By the silence it didn't look like she was going to answer my question… disappointing because I really wanted to know. Maybe I should go home now…The school bullies gave up chasing me a few hours earlier but it felt so nice to sit down while I caught my breath. So I stayed here, swinging quietly to myself. People could always be so cruel to others who were different…no one cared about my feelings, calling me a monster. Maybe they were the monsters! Did they ever stop to think about that? I was shaking now, biting my bottom lip to keep the tears from coming. Perhaps the other girl noticed because she somehow made her way over and stood in front of me.

"Daijobu des ka?"

I shuddered to feel her hand on my shoulder, gestures of kindness were foreign actions to me, no one but my father really cared if I was all right or not. Before I could respond a rage of coughing fits hit me. 

"Hey!"

There was panic in the older girl's voice, why didn't she just mind her own business?

"It'll…pass…" I managed to respond within fits.

The worst of the attack hit me now. My muscles recoiled from the spasms with pain. It faltered and came back stronger with each attack wave. Too much… to keep balance. Falling forward I expected to hit the concrete but met a surprise when soft arms cradled me.

"This doesn't look good…" She muttered. "The hospital…damn I don't know where it is! Do you?"

It was no use, I couldn't respond back now. My weakened body could barely keep myself conscious let along stand or talk. A soft sound caught my attention. Staring at the ground I found the tears were coming now, they still came despite my promise not to cry anymore. I hated myself, what's the point of existing like this? At times I knew I wasn't myself. It wasn't just me in this body…

I felt the blond lift me with strong arms, holding me close.

"Maybe we should try to find a place…" She contemplated.

Realization had sunk in, I didn't know this person! Instantly I tried to wriggle out of her grasp but she tightened her grip.

"You are in NO condition get out of here by yourself." She scolded lightly, teasing almost. A small grin lit her face. It was amazing that I could see it in the dark.

I shot a glare at her, even if I was wrong I still didn't like that idea. It seemed like there was no use arguing with this stubborn person!

In moments we left the park, walking in a general direction. There was silence for a good part of the walk. I guess she must've been exhausted if she kept that mouth of hers shut for so long.

"I'm Kaiya."

Okay, scratch that.

"Tomoe, Hotaru. But I guess you already knew that." 

"Hahaha…"

Why was she laughing, was I really that amusing? I could feel my cheeks burn up, if I had the strength I'd slap this girl and knock some sense into her.

"Well…yes and no, Hotaru chan."

"Ano…why do you keep calling me Hotaru chan? I don't really know you." It wasn't that I minded really, just odd.

Her eyes lit up.

"That can be fixed ne?" She frowned in mock thinking. "What's your favorite color?"

What a question! Any idiot would be able to tell f at first glance. I gaped at her. Are blonds really this dumb?

The girl laughed again, apparently amused by the shocked expression on my face.

"Black right?"

Tentatively I nodded my head. We passed a city clock. I couldn't believe how late it was! However my attention was diverted once more when I noticed Kaiya's shorter breath intake. It never occurred to me that she could be getting tired carrying me, she appeared so strong…until now that is.

"Kaiya san, you need to stop." I told her, finding my voice. Her face was flush. I was no doctor but it didn't look very good.

"I'm fine." My hand tightened its grip around a loose part of her sweater. "Really." She laughed. How can she be so stubborn?

"You don't even know where we're going Kaiya san."

"You can just call me Kaiya."

"Kaiya…at least stop for a bit so we can get our bearings. I know you're lost."

The blond seemed to agree; obviously the logic hit home. In minutes we settled down on a pair of steps, there were many trees all around us. It seemed to do her good, watching her more cautiously her breathing finally slowed and she relaxed.

"So, know where we are yet?" She turned to face me.

"Well…I'd say we're in front of the Hikawa shrine."

My companion raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"And you deduced this…?"

"There's a sign." Pointing a finger to a small sign beside the blond.

"Oh…" For once she was at a loss for words, I smiled. "Well… do you think it's worth asking if they'd let us stay for the night? It's really late and I don't know if you would want to phone your parents this late in the night…" Looking back at the clock down the street. "Er…morning." She corrected herself, scratching her head.

Papa wouldn't be able to come get me, thinking bitterly. He's always so busy with his work these days…It would probably be for the best if I stayed and then call him in the morning and have that woman pick me up. There was a spark of hatred threatening to swallow me up. It almost did but a reassuring hand on my shoulder brought me back. Kaiya had a concerned look on her face, the same one earlier in the park. It boggled my mind, to help a strange, ill girl for no reason. I really…hope she doesn't find out about my powers…then maybe…

"Come on." There was that smile on her face again as she extended her hand, offering to help me up.

I stared for a moment and finally decided to take it.

"A-arigato Kaiya." The words came stumbling out.

"Ah, no problem Hotaru chan! What are friends for right?"

Something inside lit the darkness of my heart. She wanted to be friends, she said we were friends! It wasn't till that moment that I realized how much I missed having someone there for me…

We walked up the steps hesitantly. It was dark…a wrong step could make us fall quite a ways. Kaiya insisted to walk behind me, she said if I fell she'd be there to catch me. It was reassuring…

At the top of the steps we paused. The place looked so mysterious at night, the way the tree would flutter their leaves slightly and the wind howled softly. The moon was being partially covered by the clouds, similar to being in a horror movie. Kaiya took the first to step forward towards the entrance.

**Knock, knock.**

We waited.

Kaiya's POV

I really felt sick, whoever lives here, I hope they come soon. The whole adventure didn't go down well with my stomach. My ears pricked up when I heard footsteps. Someone was coming out with a lantern.

"What do you want in this time of-"

An short, old man had started to yell but stopped short after the light hit Hotaru and myself. That look in his eye…

"Oh ho ho! What's a couple of pretty dames like you doing here?" His attitude sure changed fast. "Are you lost?" He elbowed Hotaru.

"Ah, something like that." I felt my hand pull Hotaru away from the perverted geezer. "We were wondering, would it be all right to stay for the night until we-"

"Of course!"

I didn't get to finish my sentence and he had already agreed. This could be a good or bad thing. My mind pondered the idea for a moment, maybe this wasn't such a great idea…but seeing Hotaru shiver I couldn't take back my request.

"Do you mind sharing a room with my granddaughter Rei? Oh! Don't worry, she doesn't bite or anything like that, she just feels a bit ill…Yuuchiro is out of town and to tell the truth I can't watch her…"

I was getting what he was trying to say. If we watched over Rei, we could stay the night.

"All right."

He blinked.

"Ya mean it?" He seemed to be the most serious he'd been since the start of the conversation.

"Hai." I repeated in annoyance. Some of it was from impatience, feeling ill yourself could do that to you.

"GREAT!" Kami, praise be to fast reflexes, I had barely shifted to the side and missed his flying hug.

"Come on Hotaru…" I muttered, taking her hand as we walked towards the shrine, her eyes watched the old geezer sprawled on the floor still while we walked away, wondering what to do. She followed me of course.

"Wait, I have to show you where to go!" He finally recovered, jumping up and sprinted towards us.

This…was going to be a long night I sighed.

Inside the shrine

The three of us walked a few steps to a small sliding door. When the old man opened it a feeling of nervousness hit me. There was a small body to the corner of the room, wrapped in a futon. The blanket on the girl's chest moved up and down in a steady rhythm I noted. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"There's an extra futon in the closet to your right." The old man informed me.

"Oh, arigato…" I sent him a questioning look.

"Just call my grandpa!" He smiled.

It seemed to be genuine, his smile. I was surprised at first at how he was willing to let us take care of his granddaughter…Not like I was going to do anything bad to her but we were still strangers. My thoughts were interrupted when Hotaru pulled gently on my sweater, she was practically leaning against me for support now, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Your sister?" Inquired the man thoughtfully.

"Something…like that…'grandpa'." I added.

His face seemed to soften from its usual tense perverted gaze. He seemed to leave it at that and nodded his head.

When he finally left I let Hotaru sit on the floor still barely conscious. Tip toeing I crept over to the closet and found the extra futon. There was only one…Guess I'm sleeping on the floor. It would probably be best to lie it beside that Rei person, that way I'd be able to watch them both without much trouble.

In minutes the futon was laid out and I tucked Hotaru into the sheets. She looks really relaxed when she sleeps. Her older self was always so tense and…well acted like she had a stick up her ass. Somehow I surpressed a snort. 

The room was fairly empty, except for the small table and drawer. Soon I was propped up against the drawer, still observing the two sleeping forms. It didn't bother me that I was tired, I just felt I needed to be wary. The place was still strange to me. Unfortunately my body didn't agree…

Rei's POV, dreaming

"Let me go!" Rei demanded.

The monster had her pinned to a wall while the rest of her friends watched on helpless.

"Rei!" They cried out to their friend.

There was a black stream of light that hit the miko in the chest.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed.

End of dream

My body shot up into a sitting position only to crash my head against something hard.

"Oww!" Someone moaned.

I froze, there was someone in…my…room! A dark figure grappled their head with their hands, obviously still feeling the blow from our heads colliding. Rage replaced my fear, who the hell did they think they were?

"What the hel-"

But my cry was muffled when a hand covered my mouth.

"Mmf." I tried to continue angrily. All I had was words; my body was too weak from the attack earlier to fight back. So I settled for second best, using my long nails I scratched the intruder's arms under their sweater, hoping they'd release me. For a moment they didn't move. Didn't they care? Finally after a moment they leaned in and whispered,

"Please try not to be so loud…you'll wake her up." They shushed me, taking their hand back.

Her? Okay, now I was confused, who was…

"Ah-"

Two arms wrapped around me, tightly, squeezing the air out of my lungs and holding their hands around my mouth once more. My eyes darted back to the sleeping form beside my futon. A short, raven-haired girl was sleeping peacefully, only emitting soft sleeping sounds from her tiny form.

"Shhh!" There was a pleading tone to the voice. "Please Rei…"

"How did you…?" My voice whispered warily.

The stranger pointed towards the door and stood to go outside. I guess they wanted to take this outside, well fine then! It's not like I'm afraid of one person; I am the senshi of fire after all.

Pushing back the sliding door I saw the figure sitting on the desk with her feet propped over the side. She was leaning back on her arms, bathing in the moonlight. Beautiful was the first thought that came to my mind…

"You can sit down if you want." She motioned, patting a place beside her.

Still cautious I hesitantly sat down. I could feel her eyes watching me, studying me even. I wonder what she was thinking…

"Gomen nasai for earlier Rei san."

I looked up to meet a pair of aqua eyes. They…looked so lonely. A weak smile played across her face.

"Well, you see…"

It only took her ten minutes to sum up her situation.

"So Hotaru…?"

"Is the one sleeping inside, hai."

"And my grandpa…?"

"Asked us to watch you for a place to the stay the night in trade."

I couldn't believe my grandpa was being so reckless! Leaving me in the hands of a bunch of strangers I huffed. He's so going to get it tomorrow.

"He's an odd fellow." The blond seemed to read my thoughts. Isn't that supposed to be my specialty? No, wait…I'm supposed to sense things. My eyes rolled at the thought. Well, there wasn't anything dark and evil from Kaiya…but the other girl…Redirecting my gaze at the blond I studied her carefully. There was a strange air to her… it didn't seem to be quite right…

"How do you feel Rei san?"

I blinked. The pain and weariness all came rushing back to me. My hands instantly came up to hold my throbbing head. Another hand pulled my head onto something soft. A light blush settled across my face when I realized Kaiya offered her shoulder as a headrest. Normally I would've pulled back but I was too tired, pride could only do so much…

"It's alright…" Kaiya muttered softly.

It was comforting, almost like having an older sister. My mom died when I was young and my dad doesn't give a damn. Grandpa is nice but…no girl should trust him. I chuckled softly, thinking of the kind, old man.

"Feeling better, Rei san?"

"Call me Rei." I mumbled. "And yes, I do feel better, arigato Kaiya san."

"Call me Kaiya." The other girl replied, mimicking my voice in a teasing way.

There was warmth in her voice, warmth from her shoulder. 

"Why haven't I seen you around before?" Feeling the words coming out.

"Well…" She hesitated. "It is a big city."

I frowned, was she playing around with me? My question was answered with a quiet chuckle.

"Actually, the truth is…" Kaiya gathered her breath. "I'm not...from around here."

"Oh." Oh, was that the best response I could give? "So where do you come from?"

"Somewhere far away…" There was a distant look in her eyes. Unconsciously I snuggled closer to the girl.

"Was it just recently? I mean, you did say you were lost and all."

"You could say that." She shrugged with her opposite shoulder. "I'm here looking for someone."

"Someone…special to you?" I don't know why I asked or why I suddenly felt disappointed.

"My parents…" Came the soft reply.

The feeling felt familiar to me, the sadness she gave off started to seep to my core. Then…was she…?

"They disappeared when I was little…"

"S-so, how do you know they're alive?"

Kaiya's eyes steeled.

"I know, believe m e."

I did believe her. There was something confident about her attitude, the certainty was awe-inspiring. My eyes widened at another possibility.

"But where are you staying then? I mean you aren't exactly…" I had wanted to say grown up but I felt myself clamp shut.

"Oh, nowhere at the moment." She laughed, the air tension broke and the air relaxed again.

"But you can't just go wandering around!"

"So what do you suggest?"

I bit my bottom lip. There was one idea that I had…

"Why not stay here?"

"Here?"

"Yeah, grandpa probably won't mind." He can't say 'no' to pretty girls. "You'll just have to help out around here with the chores…"

Kaiya seemed to contemplate the situation carefully.

"Why not?" She smiled. "I'd be honored Rei."

"You'll also have to deal with Yuuchiro when he gets back too." I quickly warned her. 

She gave me a quizzical look.

"He's another guy around here, helps out, trains…but he's really useless." I sighed.

Kaiya's smiled grew brooder.

"Sounds like fun."

She actually agreed! I felt so happy that I almost fell asleep right there. I was slightly aware of Kaiya picking me up and tucking back into my futon beside Hotaru. It was a surprise to me that the girl could sleep through all the previous racket of my panic.

"Kaiya…" Hotaru whispered.

Wearily I glanced back up towards the blond. She didn't seem to hear the smaller girl and was sleeping against the desk with her arms crossed. Sleep claimed me as well.

Morning…

As expected Kaiya and I went to meet grandpa in the morning before Hotaru awoke. He seemed to accept Kaiya immediately without any problem at all. I wonder how Yuuchiro will react when he gets back? I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him he was 'replaced', maybe he'll start to actually help out around here.

It was a funny sight to see…when Kaiya and I walked back to my room Hotaru whirled around the corner and knocked the blond over. She wasn't crying but you could tell she was upset in her own little way. For awhile there, Kaiya repeatedly patted the smaller girl on the back, repeatedly saying 'It's all right Hotaru chan…'.

After the little incident we called Hotaru's father and he immediately came, Hotaru talked to him for awhile before they pulled up shortly…must've been through his cell phone. I wonder what they talked about for so long?

Kaiya's POV

A small, black car pulled up down by the shrine steps. When the door opened a tall man with whitish hair stepped out, an oblique monocle covered one of the man's eyes. Was there something wrong with his eye?

While I stood there wondering Hotaru ran past me and jumped into his arms, she was smiling and looked happy. It was her father but not mine. I had overhead the maid staff longer ago talking about Hotaru being adopted…I didn't care, she was still my sister to me…it was before _that_ incident happened. An image of blood splattered across my eyes.

"Daddy, this is Kaiya."

"Ah, Hotaru has said a lot about you." He extended his hand as I took it in a handshake. He seemed to be nice enough. When I glanced to Hotaru her eyes averted my gaze. Cute.

"It's nice to meet you…"

"Tomoe."

"Tomoe san."

"I can't thank you enough for helping my daughter Kaiya san, she's always had a weak body…I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you." Hotaru was still looking down, did she think she was a burden?

"It was no trouble at all!" I exclaimed. With one of my free hands I meshed Hotaru's hair gently, leaving some ends poking up at odd angles. Only a squeal of surprise was emitted from the younger girl. Mr. Tomoe smiled, seeming to make up his mind about something.

"Kaiya san, will you do me the honor of accompanying Hotaru and myself for a ride? There's something I would like you to see."

I glanced at Rei who didn't seem to mind at all.

"It's all right. I have school. I'll catch you later afterwards." Then she was off.

Then I looked to Hotaru, Kami there was a pleading look in those violet orbs, how can I say 'no' to them?

"I suppose…" Came my nonchalant reply. Really I was dying to find out.

The trip seemed to be quiet for the most part, even Hotaru seemed to be back to her quiet, shy self.

"So I hear you just moved here, is that right?" Mr. Tomoe asked.

"Hai, that's right…but how did you?"

I caught the exchange of glances between the father and daughter. It clicked, Hotaru must've overheard me talking to Rei last night. I wasn't angry or anything, amused actually at the younger girl's reaction right now, her hands wouldn't stop fumbling together on her lap.

"I don't suppose you ever heard of Mugen Gakuen?" The man continued.

"Well…ile, I'm afraid I haven't." I reluctantly replied. I hated to sound so ignorant.

The man only chuckled slightly and Hotaru…well she seemed somewhat shocked at my response. This time it was me who was twirling my thumbs.

"Why…do you ask Tomoe san?"

"Because we're here."

I couldn't help but stare at the tall building and there were so many students…

"Come on, I'll show you around."

Mr. Tomoe lead me through the hallways, being sure to point out all the facilities the school had to offer. It was really different from the palace, so many kids about my age. 

"Our school has the best to offer, always trying to best to accommodate the student's needs."

More than once I felt myself unable to resist the urge of staring into the classrooms from the outside windows.

"Sugoi…"

A teacher in every room, many pupils interacting with each other. They all seemed friendly to each other, made me jealous how much fun they were having. As a child I was always alone…these people probably abuse their luck.

The tour finally ended with us walking into a large office.

"Welcome back Tomoe san." The secretary briskly replied upon seeing Tomoe san.

Hotaru's father smiled and waved before ushering us to follow him into a back office. 

It was a big room, a white marble floor, a large desk by the back wall…there were various paintings hanging from the walls and a few pieces of extra but less important furniture such as leather coaches lay throughout various places of the great space. Light streamed into the room through back windows in the office.

Tomoe san waved Hotaru and myself towards two small chairs in front of the large desk. We were all seated comfortable somewhat, actually I was nervous about what was going to happen next. Why did I get a full tour of this place?

"You seem to be a person who would like to get to the point of things…" Tomoe san observed. My muscles all went rigid inside. "So I won't beat around the bush. How would you like to enroll into this school?"

Major brain freeze. But it must cost a lot of money to go here and I didn't bring a lot with me…

"I…well…" Feeling myself frown at he complication.

"If it's money you're worried about, don't worry, I'll pay for your tuition."

My jaw dropped.

"N-nani?" I asked weakly.

Tomoe san chuckled, at least someone found this amusing.

"Kaiya san, if you haven't noticed I own this school. It's no problem at all."

"B-but I thought you said only the elite of the elite and the really talented and whatever study here…" The man doesn't know me well enough to access any of my abilities.

"Special people…" He mused. "My daughter's friend…I count that as being special enough."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hotaru blush.

"Unless you have other plans…" He continued on, concern in his voice.

"Well…no I don't."

"Great, then it's all set."

There was a note of finality in his voice, so I said nothing more. It was true that I didn't have anything else to do or go really…and I suppose this would make a great disguise, so why not?

Tomoe san reached over and contacted his secretary through a call system.

"Would you please send Kaolinite down please? I have someone that I would like her to escort."

In moments a woman in long red hair lead me out of the office.

"I'll talk to you later Kaiya." Hotaru said, waving me off.

"All right." I nodded.

Roughly I was showed my locker and given my school supplies. My dislike for the woman was already apparent to me; everything about her rubbed me the wrong way.

"This is your schedule and here is your school uniform." She indicated by shoving a day planner into my arms and pointed to a pile of clothes. "Change quickly, faster you're done the faster I can show you to your first class." She continued curtly.

Isn't she a peach? Bleh. Why do I get the feeling she wants to get rid of me? Deliberately I changed into the blouse and skirt slowly. I didn't like skirts but this was going to be an exception. It wasn't until she threatened to come change my clothes for me that I hurried out.

"Here's your first class Kaiya san." We stopped in front of a steel door. "The teacher will introduce you and you'll find your way from there." She knocked on the door.

When the teacher came to the door the woman whispered something quick into the man's ear before speeding away.

"So you're a new student then?" The man asked, peering at me curiously. Was there something on my face or something? There was something about that grin…

"Hai."

Nothing much to say about him, black slacks, black suit…must be a dress code for teachers too, many others wore the similar outfits in the other classes in the tour.

"Well then, come on in and introduce yourself. Don't be shy." He turned from class entrance and walked to the center of the room. "Students, we have a new student, please make her feel welcome."

I could hear the loud whispers and mumbles from inside. Suddenly I was aware of the situation, the sweat inside my closed fists, how my arms were stiff by my side, the rigid muscles in my back…and my breathing was too fast. Taking a deep breath I took the first step and walked into the bright classroom, Kami there were so many people. Talk about a cultural shock.

As I walked I kept my eyes straight ahead till I reached the teacher. The whispers buzzed around the room, greater than before. Spinning on the spot I brought my steeled eyes up to peer at the surroundings. The students were lined up in rows, slowly increasing in height from the bottom up. It was when something caught my eye, no, someone. A certain aqua haired teenager that I met earlier just poked her blond companion in the ribs. So she went here, just great.

"Konnichiwa..." The room fell silent. "Watashi wa Tenou Kaiya. Nice to meet you."

A silence rang in the air. I held my breath… did I say something wrong?

The silence was soon pierced by the shouts of approving students and I let out my held breath with a 'whew'. Guess they were in shock too, can't imagine anyone having a slower processing speed than me but I guess I was wrong. Now…that was one problem out of the way…My eyes wandered back to aqua eyes and blondie. Our eyes locked. Now for problem two…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Michiru seems nice, but doesn't everyone think so? How will Kaiya react when she meets her 'double' and vice versa?**


	5. Falling on you

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own sailor moon.

**Author's Notes:** Another chapter, somewhat long again, sorry about that. I guess some upcoming chapters will have some humor in them, just a heads up for people. Maybe leave a review. Quick thanks to those who left me a review in the previous chapters, they really help a lot. 

Earlier (Haruka's POV)

Ah…speeding in a sweet motorcycle during the night always feels great after a workout. The humming motor is music to my ears. Streetlights shone overhead, reflecting themselves off my body in all directions, articulating the luster of my leather jacket. Always dress to look cool, never know who's watching you even if it's after midnight. A tight pair of jeans gripped my slender legs as I pushed the gas pedal and my hands gripped the handlebars harder when the burst of speed came.

Only one thing was better than riding a motorcycle and that was riding a motorcycle with Michiru; having her arms wrap themselves tightly around my waist, feeling her pressed against my back.

At that moment I made a sharp right hand turn. The cuffs of my jacket pushed back with tension and the battle wounds came into view once more. They were nothing really. I was lucky that the enemy was as weak as it was. A few scratches… perhaps insignificant scrapes on my arms and legs but nothing that would stick out of the normal. Perfect actually, now I can tell coach that I got'em while training, wouldn't he be surprised. He'd be 'oh you're so devoted, take some time off.' Its not like I'm slacking off, I mean, I always go for my own little runs regularly. It's just that I have more important things to do at the moment. Like less training time equals more time I with Michiru.

Looking down into one of the side mirrors I could see myself grinning through the visor of my helmet. Uh…saving the world that is! I _wish_ it'd be more than that though.

I pushed my foot down on the speed pedal again, urging the vehicle to push its limits. Now where was I going again? Hmm…Oh yeah, to Michiru's! She'd probably appreciate it if I told her how my mission went face to face instead of over the phone. I'll tell her how easy it was and after she's impressed I'll flash her a winning smile. It would be perfect, it could be. But…the heart crystal was a dud. How would she react to that?

My knuckles must've been turning white under my leather gloves. I was glad…Damn! I was glad that it was a dud. If it weren't, that girl would've died. Could I really kill someone? Someone I've never met before, someone innocent with their whole life ahead of them? There were times when I feel into periods of despair, I remember sitting in the corner of my apartment. Sitting with my legs' bent up, pressed against my chest, repeating the question like a mantra.

It scares me. What if we failed? No! W-we won't. Michiru and I promised each other we won't, **I** promised her.

A thought had struck me just then. Michiru! Her target, did…no, she can't, couldn't, wouldn't…she just can't! The image of the aqua goddess with a broken will and empty eyes flashed past my eyes. Michiru is too kind hearted, if she had to take a life it would have devastating effects. She's pure, lives life to the fullest and treats everyone with kindness, even those who may not deserve it. Even someone like me. Michiru…taking a life, destroying herself and staining her delicate hands. Or worse…Losing her own life. How could I live with myself if I lost her? That can't happen!

"I'm an idiot!" I growled loudly.

Passing the final stretch quickly, down the tarred road her house came into view. She lived out by the ocean. The dark water's splashes were droned out by my bike's motor. Just a bit further, please be all right.

I came to a stop in front of her house. Seeing none of its lights were on fueled my fears. Worry washed over me. Clumsily I somewhat tripped dismounting from my vehicle and ran straight for the door, leaving the bike to fall over onto the semi barren ground. 

"Michiru!"

My fists bombarded the door as I called her name in panic. Do you know why I had accepted this destiny? I rapped the door harder. It's because…because…

"Haruka?"

Michiru opened the door slowly and peered up at me through tired eyes, her eyelids fluttered briefly.

"Michiru…"

The real reason why I accepted this destiny was not because I couldn't escape from it.

"Haruka, first you decide to go for a early morning ride…" She peers at the grounded motorcycle behind me. "Then you go banging on my door and wake me up. What do you have to say for yourself?" She threw me a teasing smile.

It was all to protect that smile. I wanted to protect her, everything of her. Just looking at her now, I could do it. If it meant taking a life instead of her performing the deed, then so be it. My resolve strengthened a hundred fold that moment.

"I…well…"

"It's all right Haruka, you know I'm just teasing. What did you want to talk about?"

"W-well, I wanted to tell you about how the mission went."

The color seemed to drain from her cheeks. Did something happen after all?

"Come in, it's better to talk inside."

I followed her in, making sure to take off my shoes and my leather jacket before we sat down in the living room. Michiru must've noticed my shivering because she lighted the fireplace. For awhile none of us spoke. In silence I watched her seat herself on the couch opposite of me and our eyes slowly met.

"It…it wasn't what we were looking for." I finally broke the silence. What else could I've said? It went good? It went bad? Neither would work as the sentence could be interpreted in many different ways. Better be careful about what I say.

Michiru blankly stared up at me and then bit her lower lip for a moment. There was guilt in those aqua eyes.

"Michiru…?" She shook her head. To my surprise she started to fidget slightly. "W-what's wrong?" Momentarily she lifted her face and I saw that tears had started to form.

Without another thought I propelled myself off the couch and was at her side, taking her shaking form into a protective embrace.

"I-I'm sorry Haruka…" She sobbed softly.

"Michi, what happened? You can tell me, I'm here for you." Trust me, please.

"I let her go…"

"…" I waited for her to continue.

"She… they… the enemy never came for her. I just…I'm sorry Haruka."

So that meant three things. One, we still don't know if this girl has a talisman hidden in her pure heart. Two and three, the most important, Michiru is all right for the most part and she didn't have to kill anyone. I could almost jump in joy. I looked down at her face once more. Her eyes reflected guilt but…

"It's okay Michi. Don't worry about it. It'll all turn out." She backed out of my embrace and studied my face. I flashed her my winning smile.

The soft, warm glow emitted from the fireplace danced across the sea goddess's tear stained face. I wished I could tell her how beautiful she was, how much she really meant to me. Instead, I gently wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

The guilt and sadness in those aqua orbs were soon replaced with weariness. Slowly she leaned in and gave me a small kiss on my cheek. A light blush came over my face and darkened crimson when the smaller woman leaned into me before falling asleep.

Everything felt so right.

I continued to watch her peaceful form and indulged in the sounds of her soft breaths. I will protect her, whatever the cost.

Morning

"Haruka, wake up! We'll be late if you don't hurry!"

"J-just a few more minutes…" I lay sprawled over the couch, the warm leather against my cheek felt so soft, I didn't want to move. Who needs school anyway?

"Haruka…" Came the annoyed reply.

**Sploosh.**

"Gah! I'm up, I'm awake!" Water drenched my hair and had nicked the couch. I looked up to glare at Michiru, who wasn't even trying to hide the deed. She turned and strolled towards the kitchen with the bowl in her hands. I noticed that she had already dressed into her school uniform. Damn, which reminds me, I'll have to change at school.

"Be sure to wipe the water off the couch Haruka." She giggled. "I'm sure you'd like to eat breakfast right?"

"I'm on it…" I grumbled. Translation was, 'clean the couch or no breakfast'.

Moments later I strolled into the kitchen where the sea goddess was in the middle of preparing meal. Glancing over at the sink ahead, I flicked my wrist and the soaked wash rag flew cleanly up and into the metal bin. 

**Flop.**

"Score." I commented smugly.

"Would you rather have two points or bacon n' eggs?" Michiru questioned, she turned to look at me, diverting her eyes from the frying pan.

Well, I actually would have another kiss but I repressed the urge. She's acting like yesterday never happened.

"I think you should know the answer."

"Two points it is then."

"Hey!"

After eating both of us had ran out of the house a half-hour before the school bell was scheduled to ring. Of course I ran to my motorcycle, picking it up and waited for Michiru. Instead Michiru looked at me somewhat annoyed.

"Haruka, we're taking the car."

"Nani?"

"Your such a speed demon, it's not safe during the early mornings, you're just too reckless."

"B-but…"

"Haruka…"

I sighed and gave in. Soon my bike was locked into the garage and I hopped into the car.

"Can I drive?" I asked hopeful. If anything I should at least get to drive.

"Oh all right, but remember, no speeding." Michiru gave out a frustrated sigh. Being late for school was an unspeakable sin for her.

"Yes!" We switched places and soon I was at the gas pedal. Who could resist? Speeding a little over the limit never hurt anyone. I slammed my foot onto the pedal.

"HARUKA!" Michiru yelled.

We did manage to get to school on time. Michiru scolded me the entire way from the parking lot into class but who cares? You could tell she really enjoyed it, the way her eyes twinkled behind that fake exasperated mask.

After I changed into my uniform we both went to class. Ah yes, class was a bore as ever. It was always the same; people go to school, girls drool over the guys and the teachers drone on for a good hour and twenty minutes.

I glanced over to Michiru who was paying strict attention as always. At least one of us was. My arm started to fall asleep from resting my dead weight head on it for so long. With my free hand I dove into my school bag and pulled out a racing magazine. Guess who was on the front cover? I found myself grinning as I read up the gossip on me. These writers really have some wild imaginations.

Shortly after a knock came at the door. As the teacher moved to address the disturbance the class sprang to life, chattering about their day and such. However I was too absorbed in my magazine to notice.

"Students, we have a new student, please make her feel welcome." Mr. Yoshi announced.

To my surprise the noise level rose, but even then I did not look up. What was the point? It was probably just another rich kid.

"Haruka…" Michiru whispered.

"Mmm?" She roughly elbowed me hard in the ribs. "Hey! Why did you…?"

I stopped when I saw she wasn't looking at me. Turning my head I looked at what had caught her attention. A blond girl had walked into the room. Shoulder length hair, shorter than me but taller than Michiru and…aqua eyes? I quickly glanced back to Michiru who looked like she seen a ghost.

"That's her Haruka…" Michi started.

"Konnichiwa..." The room fell silent. "Watashi wa Tenou Kaiya. Nice to meet you."

"She's the target that I…"

Michi didn't have to say more. So that was her, the one we should watch out for. The girl, Kaiya was it? She peered around the room, almost looking for something until her gaze stopped on Michiru and I. The whole room seemed to melt away, as though the three of us were the only ones in the room. I held my gaze, not wanting to be the one to back down, Michiru did the same.

"Tenou san, you may take a seat over by Kaioh san."

The girl gave the teacher a quick alarmed glance but then reluctantly nodded her head. This was going perfectly, it shouldn't be hard to make friends with her; she's in our class, approximately our age and now she's going to sit next to us! Maybe luck was on our side after all.

The blond walked up the stairs towards us, ignoring the wolf whistles of the male population. She had pride, the way she carried herself without her face revealing any sort of evidence of being fazed by the introduction. I moved out of my desk to let her sit between Michiru and myself.

"So, Kaiya is it?" I tried to open a friendly conversation.

"Class is starting." She clearly stated without looking at my face. 

"Ouch, did you see that? Tenoh got shot down." A few voices snickered behind my back. I could feel the heat of embarrassment burn my face.

Michiru didn't say anything. She continued to look down at her notes and had started to scribble down what the teacher started to teach next.

Michiru's POV

I know Haruka was only trying to start a conversation but wow, it was really amusing to see that girl put Haruka in her place. Her face was so shocked. I guess we can assume this girl, Kaiya, is an academic sort of person. If she was more interested in class than making conversation.

_Brrrring._

People all around us moved to packed their books and started out the door to class two. Kaiya fumbled around with her notes, picking up different pens and shoving them into her bag quickly. Poor soul, she looks so disorganized.

"Want to talk now?" Haruka tried again.

To my surprise Kaiya flashed a smile to Haruka and then bluntly stated,

"No."

The new student rushed down the steps and out the door before Haruka could come up with a decent comeback.

"Hey!" Haruka cried out, that was twice she got shot down today.

"Haruka, you may be losing your touch." I couldn't help but giggle at her wounded pride.

"No way, just watch Michi! No girl can resist my charm." She flashed me another smile.

In truth, seeing that smile made my stomach do a flip flop but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of letting her know that.

"Right, well there may be two girls that might have that sort of immunity."

Haruka blinked and looked at me for moment, until she finally understood the statement. Sometimes she can be a bit slow.

"We'll just have to see won't we?"

She brushed past me and made chase after Kaiya. This could be interesting. I picked up my things and followed the blondes.

"Hey! Hold up!" Haruka was yelling. She was chasing the other blond who had also just broken into a run.

"Stop chasing me!" Kaiya yelled over her shoulder, her bag beating her back.

"Not until…you listen!"

"Stalker!"

Okay, so maybe Haruka was overdoing it just a bit. People rushed out of their way as they thundered down the hallways. Even I had a bit of trouble keeping up so I rushed down a different route, hoping to cut them off at the pass.

"What are you, deaf!" I could hear Kaiya scream.

"What did you say!"

The voices were getting louder. I stood near the end of the hallway, listening as the two approached at a rapid pace. Really I didn't know why I was doing this. It just seemed like fun.

Kaiya turned the corner and was heading straight towards me.

"Like a game of tag." I muttered, then smiled at the thought.

"Don't look down." Kaiya yelled to me.

But if someone tells you not to do something, as I am a teenager, I did what a teenager would've done…do the opposite.

"Huh?" I looked down for a split second, puzzled at why she had said it.

"Let's change the game, leap frog!"

Two hands hit my shoulders. I was numbly aware that her figure was flipping over me.

"Michiru!" Haruka yelled.

My head shot up too late as Haruka came crashing into me, sending us both sprawling across the floor.

"Oof!"

Not again…

"Haruka, why do you always end up on top of me?" I asked, rather annoyed. I was still grouchy about losing that last one on one encounter of 'leap frog'.

"Ah…well you see…" My partner tried to explain.

"Is that what you do? You're such a pervert." Kaiya was grinning ear to ear as if she just uncovered Haruka's most embarrassing secret.

"No! It's not like that!" Haruka defended herself.

"My eyes don't lie." The other blond replied, articulating each word. She now stood a few steps away from my head.

Oh dear, battle of the blondes. 

"It was an accident."

"Was it? You sure look like you're enjoying yourself, you haven't even made the attempt to get off."

There was a silence. It just clicked that Haruka was still hovering over me.

"Haruka…" I warned her.

Haruka jumped up and away from the two of us, blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Michiru…it was really an accident." Haruka started to apologize.

"I'm sure, just like the other time." I thought back to the time when she fell from the tree.

"You mean it happened more than once?" Kaiya asked, there was an odd glint in her eye.

"Well…yes." No point in hiding the truth now.

"But that was an accident too!" My partner cried.

"So what are you saying? You're sexually accident prone?" Kaiya raised an eyebrow. I was sure she was enjoying torturing Haruka. But it really made sense, what she was getting at.

"Haruka, are you not telling me something?" I asked in a serious tone. It actually was entertaining to watch the great senshi of the wind sweat it out.

"N-no. I'd never hide anything from you!"

"What? You're positively sure?"

"Oh dear, lover's spat." Kaiya remarked.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Haruka and I both exclaimed at once, pointing to each other.

"Could've fooled me, you guys sure argue like one."

I could feel my cheeks burn. Haruka as my…? Umm, no, I furiously shook my head of the thought.

"Since when do you think you can comment on someone's love life?" My partner accusingly pointed at her blond counterpart.

"Oh, so you admit you have a love life?"

"Er…Shut up!"

"Should I just go then?" The shorter blond inquired. Her arms were crossed, studying Haruka carefully.

"Yeah, you know what? Just go!"

"All right, if you say so."

I watched Kaiya brush by the two of us and into the next hallway. She was whistling something while pulling out the school map. Good thing Haruka and I have a spare this block, that chasing took up a lot of our time. Wait…

"Haruka, did you just tell her to go away?" This was just for the measure.

"Umm…yeah."

"After you spent all that time chasing her?":

The realization slowly dawned on her face. Well, you could tell who was the smarter one between the blondes…poor Haruka.

"Forget about it for now Haruka, you can try becoming friends later." I pulled at her arm to drag her away. Right now I wanted her to spend time with me. Maybe I was a little jealous at how well the two blondes got along.

"Oh, all right." She sighed. "But I won't lose! Just watch."

"Hai, hai…" Using my fingernails I brushed my hair back a bit and then breathed deeply for a few breaths to regain some of my composure. That little incident brought out the childish side to me. I'm usually not like that, not at all. 

Looking back at the tall blond I noticed that she was staring. As quick as I looked up she whipped her head away to evade my eyes. Isn't that cute? I couldn't help but smile.

"Shall we?" Haruka finally said, offering me her arm.

"Let's…"

There will be other times to befriend the target.

Shortly after lunch

The aggressive approach almost never works, so I guess I'm up.

How to go about it though? Hmm…I made my way around the school until I reached the art room. I always could think clearly there; it's far off down a particular wing where hardly anyone passes and it's much quieter.

As I neared the door I noticed that the light had been turned on. There shouldn't be any classes at this time, weren't any before. A few scratching sounds could be heard inside. As I opened the door I saw the blond from earlier.

"Kaiya…?"

She either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me. Probably the first one as she was staring intensely at a canvas with a pencil in her hand.

"Hmm…" The blond scratched her head and then crossed her legs. "Maybe…No…" She leaned into the canvas and eyed something I couldn't quite see. If I move just a little closer…

I slipped through the door, careful not to cause the piece of metal to creak suddenly. The art room had only been re-modeled earlier so now it had a cement floor to the previous and noisy hardwood. One step, take another two I approached the concentrating girl, careful not to startle her. As a fellow artist I know how irritating it can be to be interrupted in the moment.

Wonder what she's working so hard on. Now I was hovering over her shoulder, peering at the sketch of the ocean by the shore. Wow, its actually decent…however, her shading is needs work. There are many little tricks of the trade but it all comes from inside, what you are feeling.

I hadn't realized fully how close I was to the taller girl and at the same time I started to thank Kami that the light had cast my shadow behind the both of us. It was just…I was compelled to watch over this person. Instead of her aqua eyes being burned into my memory the image faded and was replaced by another. The lonely portrait now depicted Kaiya, sitting on a small stool facing her sketch. The light bouncing through her golden strands, the shadow being cast behind her figure. It would make a perfect portrait, I must remember to do it someday. Perhaps for the upcoming project, Haruka probably won't mind, she hates to model anyway.

"Oh, I just can't get this!" Kaiya suddenly leaned back on her stool and bumped into me. My arms immediately went to catch the figure, to prevent her from falling backwards in shock.

"Uhh…" Her head was still tilted back a bit, looking up at me upside down. What to say? I'm sorry that I snuck up on you? Actually that's not a bad idea, why not tell her the truth?

"Ah…gomen ne. I just couldn't help it, I was curious to see what you were so concentrated on."

"Oh…" Kaiya gathered herself up from my arms and stood up to face me. "Want to sit down?"

The gesture of kindness really touched me, so I sat down.

"Arigato Kaiya san."

"No problem, I needed to stand for a bit anyway." She shrugged her shoulders. "So…what do you think Kaioh san?"

"Michiru is fine Kaiya san." I laughed.

"Ah…well, plain Kaiya is all right with me." She blushed slightly. "So, Michiru, what do you think? I-I know the shading is off but I can't seem to get it to work."

"So you noticed the shading problem as well…that's very good Kaiya." Of course, this sort of problem is actually very simple to correct.

"Could…you help me?" The blond whispered.

Momentarily I was stunned. She was actually asking for help.

"Of course, I'd be happy to." I gave her a smile and watched as her own grew.

Kaiya brought another stool over from the corner of the room and we sat by the canvas together. I took her drawing hand in mine and started to show her the movements.

"It's right here, so we'll add a few smooth strokes…" I started.

"Ah, and then we should use smaller, deeper strokes here?"

"Hai, that's the way. It's all based on what you feel."

We spent the hour working on shading and articulating the small but important details. Time just went by so fast and we were having so much fun. Amazing that it was this easy to make a friend. People are normally intimidated by my status…being a famous artist and musician. I really hope she doesn't possess a talisman. 

"Kaiya…"

"Yeah…?"

"Do you have any other sketches by any chance?"

"Well, just two others." She rummaged through her bag and brought out a small, green binder.

I took the object and flipped it open to review the pictures. They all had the same style, a consistent one. Most people spend years and years to settle into their unique style but she…

"How long have you been drawing for?"

Her squinted eyes opened as she turned her head from the window's direction.

"Two years."

That's amazing.

"Do you ever color your artwork? It doesn't appear like you do from these sketches."

"Well…no, I don't."

"Why if I may ask? They would look even more beautiful if colored…"

"I'm not very good at coloring." Kaiya finally replied. "I always mess the picture up…so I've stopped trying."

"It's practice…" I carefully stated. "If you want, I can give you lessons."

"Really? You mean it?" Disbelief evident in her voice.

"Yeah, why not?" I was laughing, her expressions were so cute.

"Yay! Arigato!"

Nothing could've prepared me for the glomp. Without warning Kaiya jumped from her stool and wrapped her arms around my sides sending us both falling to the floor. Course I was surprised but I couldn't help but think…three times up to date! Those two blondes are really alike.

"Oops, gomen ne about that, I can get a little excited sometimes." Kaiya got up and outstretched her hand to help me up.

"It's all right." I managed, taking her outstretched hand and was pulled to my feet. "What do you have next Kaiya?"

"Well…" She took out her schedule. "It says music."

This piqued my interest greatly.

"What instrument do you play?"

"I…I don't know." She scratched the back of her head in thought. "Like, I might know if you show me the instrument…"

That's odd, how could you play an instrument but not know its name?

"I see. Well, why don't we go over to the music room early? Maybe you'll recognize it when you see it."

"You mean right now?" Her eyes widened.

"It should be open…unless you don't want to." I turned to face her.

"No, let's go." She picked up her sketches and her bag.

Together we left the room and made our way to the music wing.

The music wing was much noisier than the art wing. Many different sounds could be heard as we passed the rowed classes. Finally coming to the end of the corridor I used my student card and opened the door.

"We're here." I informed my guest, allowing the girl to enter the room first.

"Wow, it's huge!" Kaiya exclaimed.

"It should be." I giggled. She looks like a little kid, reminds me of another blond. "We get a lot of prestigious musicians from all over the world. This room is equipped with all the up to date technology and the finest musical instruments."

For a moment I watched the girl wander around the classroom in a curious manner.

"The instruments are over here."

Taking her arm I pulled her over to instrument cases. In a specific order I opened each case and allowed her to examine the polished pieces of metal and wood. 

Kaiya hesitated at first but then moved closer to the rack. Her fingers trailed over each instrument, testing each key tentatively. I wonder what instrument she plays. She continued forward, past the larger cases and to the smaller cases. The action meant that it isn't likely to be a brass type, a woodwind perhaps. 

"Ah…" Kaiya let out a recognizing gasp.

She pulled out a small, long length case.

"So you play the flute?" I inquired. She looked at me blankly. "Go ahead, if you want to test it out."

I could've sworn her hands were shaking slightly as she fitted the three pieces together. Her eyes betrayed a sense of fear, was she afraid of breaking it?

The three pieces were assembled together in minutes, I noticed Kaiya's breathing was slightly heavy but died down with relief.

"Try playing it." Truly I wanted to see what she was capable of, I didn't even bother trying to conceal my eagerness.

Kaiya lifted the small instrument to her lips, feeling the coolness of the metal. Her fingers pressed on the keys and tested the flexibility of them. Closing her eyes she blew a light warm air into the mouthpiece. All the steps were very similar to a pro, adjusting the little things, testing the waters, and warming the instrument before use. Seemingly satisfied the blond launched into a quick practice of the twelve major scales by memory. First time through it was done with a steady stream of air, the second time each note was articulated sharply and clearly defined the notes separately.

When she had stopped I felt my hands come up to clap but stopped when she moved into a song. Her eyes opened slightly and sent shivers down my spine. The aqua eyes in the vision, the same lonely eyes from before. Their sadness was only paralleled by the sorrowful music the instrument performed. Everything about it tugged at my heartstrings. It reminds me of my own sad song on the violin.

When the musician finished I was nothing less than impressed. Another thought struck me at that moment but I needed to be sure first.

"Kaiya, would you mind accompanying me in this one piece? I wrote it myself."

The blond continued to stare straight into space, muttering mute with her lips.

"Kaiya?"

"H-Huh?"

"Would you mind playing this piece with me?"

"Oh! I'd be happy to." She's agreed. We both smiled at each other.

This time it was I who was rummaging through my school bag. My hand darted through the cluttered objects until I found a narrow note holder. It was aqua, my favorite color of course.

I walked back to the blond and handed her the sheet music to look over.

"This is what it looks like." I studied her facial features as her eyes roamed the dotted paper.

"It doesn't look like a flute piece." She finally concluded.

"Right, it's for the violin. That's what I play." Moving over to the rack I picked out a curved case with my named engraved in it. "See?" I held the instrument out for her to examine. "All I ask is try to blend in."

If she could do this then it should be no problem. 

"Could I hear you play it once first?"

It wasn't the answer I was expecting. Not that it wasn't an unreasonable request but most people would jump into it and fumble through it right there.

"Sure, no problem."

Bringing my head to the instrument headrest I closed my eyes similarly to Kaiya earlier. Feeling the music is what's important. For this test, I'll use my special sad song, there's a good feeling about this. My fingers started to move the bow with the lengthy movements across the strings, earning a deep, mournful vibe. Soon I was lost in the music. At times I unconsciously swayed my hips and shoulders, until I finally finished.

Opening my eyes I saw Kaiya with hers closed.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to try." She finally answered.

Keeping her eyes closed she raised the flute to her lips once more. Taking in the atmosphere I started us off and she followed.

Kaiya's POV

It's so sad…When I listened to it the first time I felt something stab into my inner being. It's similar to those chains, the pain expressed. Now my fingers moved on their own, freeing all buried emotions. To my surprise, I started to play my own song of sorrow and was delighted that the two blended into each other perfectly. Almost as thought our pain was the same but…why…?

My eyes remained closed but I could see. In the darkness I saw a child, crying and huddled in a corner.

_Parents, where did you go?  
Abandoning your own creation._

She cried but no one heard her, no one came.

_Dear sister, where did you go?  
Are meetings really that important?_

Where were her friends?

_What friends? They never existed.  
Do we really need friends?_

So what happened?

_She disappeared…_

The final note rang out throughout the room, echoing off the walls, entrapping the magical moment for a few seconds longer. I opened my eyes and was alarmed at the sight before me.

"Michiru, what's wrong?"

The aqua haired teenager was crying, shedding tears for no apparent reason.

"I-I don't know." She looked up at me with sad eyes. "It just happened."

"Hey! What's happening?"

Kaiya and I turned to see a familiar figure at the doorway.

  
Michiru's POV

"Michiru?" Haruka walked over to us. "What did you do?" She yelled forcefully at Kaiya.

"Haruka, please! She did nothing, we just played _that_ piece and I started to cry." I tried to reassure my friend.

"I see…" Haruka gave me a knowing look. "And…?"

"She's perfect."

Kaiya looked at us both, looking at a lose at our conversation.

"Kaiya, Haruka plays the piano." The girl addressed nodded her head, understanding what I had just said. "And you already know that I play the violin." She nodded slowly once more. "Well, Haruka and I give concerts and we've been looking for a third person. Would you be interested?"

"Me? Well…Can I get back to you with that?" She replied uncertainly.

"Look, if it's because of me I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Haruka suddenly spoke up.

"It's not that…"

_Briiiing._

"We could talk about it after school." I tried to offer.

The class had started to fill with students. They all brushed by us and prepared their instruments.

"I-umm…I can't today. I promised that I'd meet someone."

"Everyone, set up quickly, let's get this class started!" The professor instructed.

By then Kaiya had already moved into the crowd to her section. Maybe we can reason with her later.

Kaiya's POV

Michiru and Haruka want me to be the third person? I flipped the music page over on my stand. I don't know if I have the time, quite honestly I don't know how long I'll be here for. What advantage could I possibly get from this? Hmm…I flipped another page over. Concert…I believe that means that you perform in front of large crowds, or that's what the textbooks' defined them as. Lots of people…it might help after all, Hotaru did mention once that my parents were music lovers. However, to not sound so anxious I'll give them my reply tomorrow instead of today.

Time passed quickly and the dismissal bell rang.

_Briiiing._

As soon as the bell had rang I zipped out of the class to the bus stop. I didn't really have anything better to do but I knew that I didn't want to hang around Haruka right now. All we do is argue, and he isn't very good at it either!

Taking the local bus I stopped at the shrine and climbed the steps to look for Rei. To my luck she was already home, at least I'll have some company.

"Now Kaiya, remember I told you that you'll need to do chores and such to stay here right?" The miko began the conversation.

I nodded my head. I did agree to it and the idea didn't really bother me at all. It's just another form of physics exercise or training.

"Well forget it for today."

"What?" I blinked. No training?

"Yeah, I mean we have a lot of time for that! Besides I want you to meet some friend's of mine, I'm sure you'd like them." The girl enthusiastically talked.

"Uhh, sure Rei. But what about your grandpa, wouldn't he need some help?" Despite the fact that he was a pervert he was still old.

"Nah, he's all right. There isn't a lot to do today anyway and I told him we'd be gone for the afternoon."

"Mm…all right, as long as he knows."

The shorter girl wrapped her hand around my arm and we made our way down the shrine steps. I sure didn't know my way around and so I allowed myself to be pulled to our destination.  
Later, Haruka's POV

I'll just wait for Michi in here. I walked into the entrance of the arcade and looked around. Games, I loved games, especially the racing ones! As I ventured further into the building two high pitched arguing voices caught my attention.

"Come on Usagi, you can't give up. I need an opponent! My formula one racing career depends on it! A long blond haired, blue eyed girl shouted at her friend.

The other meatball headed blond looked absolutely floored.

"Shouldn't you get a driver's license first?" her friend replied.

This was too good to be true, let's see how this'll go.

"I'll race you. I'll even give you a head start." I offered, catching the two younger girl's attention.

Heh, look at the way they're staring at me. No one can resist my charm. I didn't have to do anything this time. After the two of us were seated I kept my word and let the little hot shot have her head start. No point in showing off too soon.

I watched her progress on the screen monitor. She was really slow…Finally, I just got bored. What the heck.

"Guess I better start."

Pressing on the gas pedal I easily caught up and lapped her.

"No way!" She shrieked.

That was cute. Now let's see how she handles being lapped more than once. As my car made it's way past the girl's again she lost it and crashed. Darn, well it was fun while it lasted.

"Haruka, I'm here."

I looked up away from the machine to see Michiru standing in the doorway. The sunlight hit her curves perfectly. I couldn't help but think how pretty she was. Out of the corner of my eye the other two blondes had similar reactions when they had first laid their eyes on me earlier.

"Been waiting for you Michiru."

"Gomen ne, Haruka. It took a bit longer than expected." She smiled pleasantly. "Were you lonely?"

I chuckled.

"What do you mean? I had two pretty young ladies to keep me company."

The two girls behind me made whispering noises as Michiru gave me a warning look. It was the 'Don't you dare' look. Like I'd do anything with little girls anyway.

"I see you're still at it."

The door to the arcade opened for the third time and to my annoyance it was who I thought it was.

Kaiya's POV

"I wasn't doing anything Kaiya."

"Rei!" The younger blondes raced to their friend as she unhooked herself from my arm. The three of them huddled together and started whispering like crazy, while every so often, throwing Haruka, Michiru and I fan girl glances. All three of us shivered.

"Sure I bet." I replied sarcastically. "Couldn't just have Michiru, you need to go hit on younger girls?"

"It's not like I mean it or anything." He defended.

"Haruka does it all the time.": Michiru came to his aid.

"That so…You're still a pervert."

Haruka crossed his arms and gave me a pouting glare.

"I can't help it; my charm is working overtime. But don't worry, it's not like you have to suffer such a fate."

Was that a challenge? I think it was.

"Oh, that so?" Things started to heat up.

"Yeah, it is. In fact, I bet you couldn't go through one day of school passing off as my double."

It didn't sound too hard. Michiru watched us both warily, knowing exactly how this was going to go.

"All right, I accept. But if you lose you have to dress up as a girl for a day."

Haruka opened his mouth to retaliate but stopped.

"What's the matter, too afraid of losing?" I smirked.

"No way! But if you lose you have to accept being the third person for our group."

Sure, to tell the truth, if I lost I wouldn't really mind. I was going to agree anyway. Haruka is the one who has anything to lose.

"Deal."

We both shook hands and Michiru was our witness. For tomorrow I'll be Haruka Tenoh. This is going to be fun, bring it on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Challenge issued, challenged accepted! Looks like things are heating up between the two in a battle of the blondes. But isn't there a saying of 'things are easier said than done'? How will Kaiya deal with the hand she's given?**


	6. Master of disguise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** There were a few changes made to the last chapter, just to clear some things up, Kaiya is ignorant still about Haruka's true gender so when she refers to Haruka as a 'guy' its just because she doesn't know. So here's another chapter, some things may be off…If anyone is confused about some parts maybe I'll try to rewrite them later or answer them in the next author's notes. Reviews are always appreciated. )

Haruka's POV, vision

The peaceful atmosphere of Crystal Tokyo: a place of purity and harmony…Where friendship and love bound the people together. There was light, its warmth encircled the area and lulled the inhabitants into a soothing mood. From outside the castle, fields of flowers were in full bloom as they always had been since the formation of the peaceful era. Soft, velvet petals of various colors grasped the wandering wind's invisible hand as the two joined in a private dance. No movements were identical. It was as though each pairing had an individual soul.

I was walking on a predetermined path through the flowers. As I made my way I couldn't help but allow myself to be surrounded by a mix of sweet scents. They did smell nice…It feels so relaxing, I should bring her here again sometime, I'm sure she'd love to re-visit.

_Are these my thoughts?_

My pace quickened as I struggled to stay on task. Now I only hope the father to be is feeling as relaxed as I am. 

Finally I made it to the palace entrance and escaped the earthly ground to walk on the solid marble tiles. Oh, someone re-decorated! After living for a few centuries it was a pleasant surprise to see that Minako finally got around to upholding her promise.

"Hey! What do you think?" Speak of the devil…

"It's very well done Minako! Although I almost suffered a heart attack; you actually did some work around here."

_The blond reminds me of someone…where did I see her before?_

"Come on, give me a break." The shorter blond whined. Today she was wearing the usual orange dress. "You know I've been busy, the Queen has been waiting awhile for this and some things just come first. Besides, you people should be thankful that I fixed this place up on time. I did promise to do it before the baby will be born and it's done." She crossed her arms and gave me a sulky, expectant look.

"Hai, hai…I did say it was a good job didn't I?" I made my way to pass her but stopped at her side when she grabbed hold of my arm.

"You really don't think do you?" Glancing down at the shorter girl I found cerulean eyes scolding me. "Honestly…don't you think if the place was re-modeled that rooms would be moved around too?"

"Oh…" Well okay, I hadn't thought of that. "Then Minako chan, would you be as so kind to direct me to father to be?"

She sighed. "Really, after a few centuries you'd think you'd learn to pay more attention." Moving one of her hands to the bow of her dress she retrieved a small piece of paper.

"He should still be right here at the moment, hasn't left all day as far as I know." She pointed to a colored room on the map. "You should be able to find it without any problem."

"Arigato." With one hand I messed the younger girl's hair and took the map with the other. She merely glared at me, probably thinking 'I'm not a little kid anymore'.

"Hmm…It should be this way." I muttered to myself.

Following the diagram's instructions I walked up a flight of stairs and continued forward into the main hall of the palace. Minako really did a job on this place…The paintings had all been fixed up, their built up grim gone. The tiles were transparent tiles were replaced with solid marble…And most importantly the seals on the pedestals had been reinforced as well. Momentarily side tracked I moved towards the small stand with 'Uranus' engraved on its lip. Monsters were a thing of the past now. Without the need to train and fight our scout powers had been frozen into these crystal orbs and were protected by various spells as they lay on these cement supports. My hand brushed around the space outside the protective area and watched the orb emit a recognizing golden glow. I don't miss the fighting or the killing. It was better that the past stays the past. But…A dark thought crossed my features. If anything does happen, all the sailor senshi have the emergency device if a dire situation arises. Ah! I better get moving, can't stand here rambling the entire day.

Continuing through the hall I waded my way through the maze of rooms. Many of the halls looked identical to each other, or maybe I was going around in circles. If I hadn't known better, I'd say Minako cut corners and had the Queen do the mapping work. The writing was just atrocious!

Fifteen minutes later I had finally came to the room. Hopefully he's still here. I made to knock on the door but someone else had beaten me to it. The door swung open slowly and a familiar face greeted me.

"Mamoru san!" I greeted the man. He looked terrible.

_He does look terrible…_

"Thank you for coming. I'm sorry, I've been such a nervous wreck lately. Please excuse my appearance." The black haired man's hair stuck up everywhere and it appeared he hadn't shaved his face for days.

"It's completely understandable, I mean, it's not everyday that your child will be born."

"Oh…" I watched him bury his face in one hand. "Don't remind me…"He groaned.

"Well I'm here. If you want to talk about something, anything, I'll be more than happy to listen."

"Yes, that's exactly what I need right now. Please, come in." He motioned for me to enter.

Stepping past the sleep deprived father to be I made my way to a chair and sat down. Mamoru joined me, sitting down on a chair by the opposite side of the table. With one arm he continued to support his head. You couldn't really blame the poor guy. For the past century and a half everyone has been so busy trying to get the kingdom established to the state it's in now. For decades the sailor scouts have been hunting down illegal genetic labs and only recently has the experimental ban been passed. From past experiences, monsters were created through these unnatural nature meddling acts…The Queen had refused to even consider childbirth until she was sure the world was safe.

So here we are now…Mamoru is finally becoming a father but looking at the man now, I'd say he'd rather go back to fighting monsters.

"I'd rather be fighting monsters…" He finally mumbled. Guessed right.

"Don't be like that, the feeling will pass. You'll be feeling nothing but pride once your daughter is born, just you wait."

"But…Will I be a good father? I've never done it before, I mean… my father was never around for me. I don't know how to act."

My heart went out to him but I felt that he was in a better situation than if we ever switched places.

"You're a kind man Mamoru. Just be yourself." I encouraged. "It'll all turn out." I gave him a warm smile to lift his spirits.

He lifted his head out of his hand and for the first time in awhile, he returned the smile. "Domo arigato, Haruka."

Jolt back to life

"AHH!" My body bolted into an upright sitting position. He said Haruka, that was me right? What…an odd dream, I expected it to be one those 'end of the world' ones. Now I'm just confused.

The room was slightly warm as sunlight seeped through the cracks in the blinds of my apartment window. It looks like morning had come finally. I found myself automatically staring down at my bare feet. A few of my blankets, I noticed, were barely clinging onto the side of the bed. Had I really rolled around that much in my sleep? Maybe once I get used to this new type of dream…no, actually, forget it.

"I have enough to worry about already." Absent-mindedly I brushed my hand through my short blond locks. Some sweat had attached itself to my flesh. "Like taking a shower." I grumbled.

Swinging my long legs over the side of the bed, I sent a few sheets sliding onto the hardwood floor with a light thud. With my arms I pushed to my feet I then took a few steps on the spot, allowing my legs time to adjust to the additional body weight. Always feels odd to stand up first thing early morning.

"Yaaaaaa…" A yawn escaped my lips as I lifted my arms over my head and stretched. Then I bent over to the sides and rotated my torso feeling the tension leave my muscles. I had made it a ritual, do it every morning; you can get cramped muscles if you don't stretch. Besides, it feels good. 

Finishing up with the aerobics I stepped over the sheets I made my way over to the bathroom. Today was the day that I beat Kaiya! How I've been waiting to upstage that know it all.

Discarding my clothes I moved into the bathtub and turned on the shower function. Warm water soon rained from the showerhead and down onto my face. As the water droplets hit my skin I found myself pleasantly awakening as each cell tingled from the sensation.

Michiru seemed to take quite a liking towards that new comer. They both seem pretty close…I mean, what's the deal with that? I'm Michi's partner! We fight together against the forces of evil; don't we both risk our lives for the world everyday? My hands groped the sides of the structure until they grasped the bottle of shampoo. What does…that other girl have that I don't? I could feel my teeth grind together as my fingers transformed the hair cleaner into a pile of foam on top of my head.

Coming up with no answer I yelled, "Ahh!" And proceeded to swap furiously at my hair, sending the bubbles in various directions.

**Thump, thump.**

Huh? My face turned away from the running water, my ears had pricked up slightly. Did I just hear someone knocking? Several more minutes passed and nothing. Probably just the neighbors creating a racket as usual.

After I had rinsed off I turned off the comforting water system, My hands then wrapped a thin, dry towel around my wet body. I mean, they only just met recently and Michiru would tell me if anything funny happened right? The way I see it now, I just have to prove to Michi that I'm ten times better than that look alike.

Leaving the steamy room still with the towel wrapped tightly around my sides I made a beeline for the clothing drawer but found it virtually empty. I really should do the laundry sometimes I mentally noted. When was the last time I did the demeaning chore? Monday, thursday, sunday…I guess about a week I felt myself shrug. Doing the next best thing I wandered around the room and rummaged through various dirty piles looking for a decently clean top and bottom to complete one school uniform. It's not like people will walk up and smell you… My thoughts wandered to the possible extremities of fan girls. Well, just in case, I should dump on the cologne anyway.

Finally finding all the necessary parts I moved back to the bed and dumped them before proceeding to sort the various cloths in order. Shirt, suit, tie, underwear, pants, socks, …am I forgetting anything? I had almost put on the shirt but stopped and remembered.

"Right, the most important part!" I slapped my forehead.

Returning to the dresser I pulled out a large roll of tensor wrap. No one at school knows that I'm actually a girl, except for Michiru and another friend of ours. Dressing up as a boy was just a habit, or maybe it's the actor inside me that makes me bind my breasts. I glanced over at my clock. Well, whatever it was, I better get ready fast or I'll be late. Faster I can get to school, the faster I can kick that know-it-all's ass.

"I will win!" I shouted, pumping my fist with the roll in the air.

At that same moment Michiru just walked into my apartment. Damn, I forgot that she had the spare key!

"Win whaaaa-" She froze upon seeing my semi covered body. Oops.

I couldn't think, I didn't move; time seemed to have frozen. All I could hear was our breathing, her slight gasp of surprise still lingering in my ears. It was just too much to comprehend at once. Here I was, standing with only a towel covering my body and water still dripping from my form onto the floor. The soft dripping sound reminded me…that my apartment was an absolute mess! The bed was unmade, sheets littered the hardwood and my entire wardrobe lay in mountain sized piles everywhere! Then there was the kitchen, oh Kami, don't remind me. The dishes hadn't been washed for a week and the place needs to be dusted, the windows needed to be wiped, and…and…Someone please kill me now.

Michiru's POV

Holy…If my mind were an electrical system I'd say it had just short-circuited. I must be blushing as bad as Haruka is right now, as the heat was definitely on my cheeks this moment. No, it didn't occur to me that she was in the shower when I had knocked earlier; when there was no reply I assumed that the sleepyhead was snoozing away. She's such a deep sleeper I mean it usually takes a wake up call or a bucket of ice cold water to her head to get her moving.

I continued to stare at the poor girl, not in pity but more like awe. Rarely do you get a glimpse of those gorgeous curves that snake her body, not with the baggy attire she insists on wearing. Even as her partner, I've only experienced such a treat during battle…Sometimes and it does makes me feel ashamed of a myself but there were times when I've become all fired up for fight just to see her in her sailor fuku. I shouldn't be happy fighting. I do know that I'd rather not do it all my life, I'd give it up now if I could... My hands tightened on the strap of my book bag.

But… Looking at the blond, I realized how right it was to see her as she was without being Sailor Uranus. She doesn't belong in a battle outfit, not a kind hearted person such as her. People see nothing but the rough, tomboy edge to her persona but that's not the entire truth. If you looked closely and had the patience to understand, you'd see the deep purity of her soul. When I had found out we were partners I was happy but I was also sad; that she should suffer and carry the heavy burden. She didn't do anything to deserve this.

"M-Michiru…" Her weak, shaky voice suddenly caught my attention.

Right, she's the focus of this embarrassing situation. How can I make this any easier for her?

"Haruka…" My eyes wandered the room, stopping at every out of place item. "Your apartment's a MESS!" I dashed forward past the motionless girl and started to pick up the littered clothing. "Honestly, when was the last time you did laundry?"

"I-I..."

"Here." I picked her clothing off the bed and hastily handed it to her in one neat pile. "Get dressed, I won't forgive you if we're late." Whether she had the answer or not, it was irrelevant.

The blond took the armful of clothing, saying nothing. She opened her mouth to speak but decided to get changed first. While she left I forced myself not to stare. Until I heard the bathroom door shut did I then proceeded to tidy up what I could before she would return.

Really, the place was a mess. If I lived here it wouldn't be like this. I found myself sighing softly as my arms flapped the resistant sheets into place on her bed.

Haruka's POV

The bathroom door shut behind me with a click. For a moment I continued to stand on the spot, trying to think things through. What did I expect her to do anyway? Maybe to slam the door?

My shaking arms dropped the pile of clothing as I leaned my back against the door for support, slowly dropping myself onto the cold ground. I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

"I suppose I should get dressed…"

Minutes later I checked over my reflection from the large bathroom mirror. Shirt, suit, tie, underwear, socks, pants and yes, chest is all bound up. Everything seems to be in order. I turned towards the door and took a deep breath. Just act cool, like nothing happened. However as soon as I reminded myself of the embarrassing ordeal I felt myself break out into another blush. 

"This is silly." I shook my head and turned the doorknob.

When I had stepped out my eyes stared transfixed at the foreign area. It was like going from Earth and landing on the moon. The place was clean, never had it been this tidy before. The bed was made, all the clothes all stuffed into one bag…The floor had been swept and the blinds were pulled back.

"Haruka, are you out yet?" Michiru called from the kitchen.

"Uhh, yeah! Are you ready to go?" I called back.

The sea goddess turned the corner and made her way towards me, my eyes indulged in every graceful step she took.

"Sorry about that Ruka, there are still some dishes left to do…"

Was she serious? The fact that she managed to do this much…there was no way I could express my thanks.

"Don't worry about it, honestly, you didn't have to do all that work Michi." I'd prefer it if she didn't; she shouldn't have to worry about me on top of her other problems. I wanted to take away some of those burdens, not add to them.

"It's nothing." She smiled. "I hope you don't mind, I also pushed away the blinds. See? Now your room has some light to brighten it." She pointed towards the window.

You're my light. I wanted to say it and almost did.

"Well, shall we go now? Kaiya said she'd meet us over at school, you haven't forgotten the bet have you Ruka?"

Oh, right…Kaiya. The image of the girl dressed up in a devil's outfit and holding a pitchfork formed in my mind. I felt myself frown as the image evolved to having the little brat jabbing my side with the weapon. So I had almost forgotten due to the previous incident but no longer.

"No, of course not! In fact I've been dying to get started." I posed with a wide grin.

Michiru giggled.

"Try to go easy on her Haruka, we're trying to make friends with her after all."

Yeah, we can be friend's after she realizes who's Michi's favorite, I thought.

After I picked up the bag of clothing, Michiru took my arm and we left the building face another challenge.

Kaiya's POV

_Dear Journal,_

I told myself that I wouldn't make any friends but sadly I'm already falling into the trap. It's just that Haruka and Michiru seem different, although I have no clue why. Michiru saved my life when I first made it here, or so she says and I believe her. I mean, why else would I end up in her house swaddled in blankets? Did you know that she's a great artist too? Well, okay, maybe you didn't but you do now. I had spotted some of her works hanging in the art room and when she asked to look at my drawing I couldn't resist but ask for advice. My shading is much better now and she even offered to give me lessons on coloring! It's great, back at home there was no one that I could share my talents with, everyone was either busy or stuck up to even care.

Then there's Haruka. He's all right for the most part, but we always argue. When he chased me through the school yesterday I thought I'd have a heart attack. What a persistent bastard he was…Oh, I almost forgot to mention that he's also a major pervert. I caught him lying on top of Michiru. Yeah, Haruka said it was an accident and all but his eyes told me he still enjoyed it.

I was surprised to hear that they weren't a couple. That was really weird, they would be so perfect together. It really makes me wonder why they aren't an item…The way both of them acting towards each other you'd be expecting to do the whole kissing thing every moment they'd get. 

Okay, I have to leave for school soon so I have to cut this short. Haruka in all his pride betted that I couldn't go a day through school disguised as his double. If he loses he has to dress up as a girl for a day and if I lose I have to be the third person for his group. Yeah, surprisingly Michiru and Haruka want me to play a few concerts with them. So…I said yes, I took the bet. Losing wouldn't be a great loss; I had planned on accepting the concert proposal anyway. But still…losing would suck so I'm aiming to win.

"Kaiya, I'm ready to go! C'mon, I don't want to be late!"

_Rei's calling. Somehow she twisted my arm and now I have to drive her to school. I think people in this time use something called a 'car' as the main transportation. It sounds like a lot of fun. Well, catcha later,_

Kaiya.

I closed the small book and stuffed it into the back of my dressing drawer. It's my own room, so I don't have to worry about people snooping around. Even if they did, I doubt they could break the journal lock; it only responds to me.

All right, now for one last check up. I moved over to a small mirror to observe my altered appearance. Shirt, suit, tie, pants, underwear, socks, Hotaru's pouch…My chest was bound, looking good so far…Now for the extra touch. Taking a small comb I pulled up a few of my long blond strands and tied them together in a ponytail and then tucked it under the collar of my suit. There, now that's what I call a masterpiece!

I walked out to meet Rei, anxious to see the younger girl's reaction.

"All right, let's go." I deepened my voice slightly, testing for the proper tone. If you are going to do something, you should always give it your all.

"H-Haruka san?" Rei squeaked upon seeing me.

"It's me." My voice returned to its normal pitch feeling myself chuckle Haruka style. I continued forward to meet the girl.

"Kaiya, is that really you?" She peered at my face.

"So how do I look?" I inquired. "How close to Haruka?"

"Hmm, your eyes are different from Haruka san's…besides that you look exactly like him! But…you're much prettier." She added, a faint blush appeared across her features.

Things are looking very good; I have the look down for the most part. Now for that charm…

"Why thank you…" I pictured Haruka's signature smile as I made to imitate it. "But your beauty outclasses all else in this world."

I watched the younger girl break out into a crimson blush. Her eyes were sparkling out of control, cute.

"Shall we go?" I extended my arm to her.

She eagerly took it and then lead me to the car. I hadn't paid much attention but Rei was rambling on that this Yuuchiro guy brought the vehicle from his latest trip.

"Be careful with it. I was lucky to get it out…" She cautioned. Seeing my questioning look she continued. "He came back late last night…you weren't awake at the time. He's sleeping now though…"

"Oh…so we're borrowing it?"

"Pretty much, just-"

"Be careful with it, got it."

Hmm…I looked over the bottom floor of the strange hunk of metal. My foot moved up to the gas pedal. I believe it was this one…

**_Vroooom!_**

The car sprang to life and we went flying down the street. Rei was screaming something but I couldn't quite hear her. Ah well, I'm sure I'll have this figured out soon enough.

Later

Somehow I managed to drop Rei off, the raven-haired girl kind of staggered as she left the vehicle…I wonder if she's all right. I did ask but she kept saying 'I'm fine' So…Never mind, school is going to start soon and I have to meet up with Haruka and Michiru.

After locking the car up and parking it in the school parking lot I ran to the art room where we had agreed to meet before class. Apparently, there were some rules that needed to be debated upon. As I opened the door and walked into the familiar surroundings an annoying voice drew my attention.

"Jeez you're late."

Haruka stood beside Michiru at a small corner of the room. They looked relaxed.

"Sorry, I was learning how to drive."

The two of them gave me an odd look.

"You can't drive?" Haruka looked absolutely shocked. "Hey, then you probably should back out of this bet while you can."

I shook my head.

"Oh, I can now. Besides there's no way I'm backing down."

The taller blond shook her head and then continued on to critique my disguise.

"Pfft, that's a lame cover up Kaiya. It doesn't look a bit like me." Haruka crossed his arms.

"Now, now Haruka." Michiru stood up and smiled at me. "Let the students be the judge of that." She tapped the blond's nose with her index finger. "Back to why we are here. There are some set terms that need to be reviewed. Kaiya will take Haruka's place in all of her usual daily activities and classes for the day."

I nodded my head.

"Haruka will follow you being disguised as some random student while I'll watch you directly as I am in all of Haruka's classes today."

"That's it right?" Just to make sure.

"Yeah, that's it." Haruka grunted. "And just be prepared to lose."

I shrugged my shoulders, no point in letting him get to me. Besides, I had done my research before hand there wasn't anything unusual to worry about. Haruka roughly gripped my shoulder as he passed, looking slightly annoyed after seeing my reaction to his taunt. What a child he was.

"Your imitation is actually very good."

Michiru hadn't left to follow her friend to my surprise.

"Think so?"

"Yes. However there are a few minor adjustments that could make it better." She critiqued. "You know, your eyes almost give you away."

"Hmm…I guess. But there really isn't anything I can do about my eye color."

"Here, where this." Michiru handed me a small box. "Have you ever used contacts before?"

"Contacts…?" What could they be if they were small enough to fit into this box? I rotated the small cartoon in my hands, peering at it curiously.

"Don't worry." The smaller teenager assured me. "They're the standard sized for the colored type, no prescription. There shouldn't be any problems."

"How… do you use them?"

For a moment Michiru stood still and stared at me blankly. Then she suddenly burst into fits of giggles, was I really that amusing? I could feel heat rise to my cheeks.

"I'll show you, it's easy once you get the hang of it." She made to move towards me.

"Wait, why would you help me Michiru? I mean, don't you want Haruka to win?"

She looked up thoughtfully at me, perhaps there was a speck of guilt in those eyes.

"Just between us, I wouldn't mind seeing Haruka in a skirt." She smiled again. In that moment some of the pressure lifted off my shoulders; for once in my life there was someone either than my sister that I could count on. But why would she want to see a guy in a skirt? The idea seems a bit odd.

"Start by opening the box…"

**_Briiiing!_**

"Tenoh san, you're late!" The teacher had scolded me at the door. Under his breath I barely caught "Just what I need, another disturbance."

"Gomen nasai sensei!" Disturbance, what did he mean?

I rushed into the class, feeling a multitude of eyes trail my every movement. Just act like Haruka I repeated to myself, act cool. Moving past the teacher I made my way up the steps to my assigned seat and came face to a unexpected surprise.

"When you said a random student…" My voice was barely above a whisper as I tried to keep my rage from ruining everything. Two sets of aqua eyes stared up into my disguised green. "I didn't think you meant…"

In my seat, sitting beside Michiru was a copy of me. Or should I say, a certain blond who looked like me dressed in a boy's uniform. Haruka's smug look was getting under my skin. Not only did I have to worry about maintaining Haruka's image but now I had to watch out for my own!

"Grr…" The small growl came out as I took Haruka's seat.

Class had started. Repetitively I struggled between paying attention to the teacher, eyeing Haruka and deciding whether to play my role and slack off. Although I suppose I could always get the notes from Michiru later…With that decided I made my way to look bored while glancing occasionally over to Haruka…who was goofing off! I could feel a headache coming on. If he chooses to imitate me, he should at least try to do a good job! Wait, I'm talking about Haruka here…Knowing him, he's probably doing this on purpose. Well, just you wait…I'll get my revenge Tenoh.

**_Briiiing._**

Purposely I stayed behind, waiting for everyone to leave before I exploded.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Would ya stop yelling?" Haruka cupped his ears.

"Please calm down Kaiya." Michiru replied. "It wouldn't look good on your school record if you skip class on your second day of school."

"But, but…" I stuttered.

"Don't worry, Haruka will do his best to…well, he'll try not to mess with your image too much." She gave a warning glance to the rebellious blond.

"Right, if anything, I'll make it better." My impersonator casually offered.

"NO!" Argh, I just want to strangle that menace. My hands twitched, trying their best to resist.

"Let's go Kaiya, we have a spare this block. Haruka, you need to hurry to math." Michiru took a hold of my arm.

"WHAT? You mean I have to leave that THING out of my sight?"

"It'll be all right." Michiru tried to assure me as she was now dragging me towards the door.

"My notes! I'm going to fall behind without them! Haruka, you better pay some attention in class, I'm not going to forgive you if you fall asleep…!"

"You're making a fuss." Michiru sighed. "Remember, you have to act like you know who."

We were now out of the classroom and in the hallway. A light bulb went off in my head.

"All right, if you insist." 

Instantly I moved aside and started to flirt with a group of freshmen girls.

"Hi." Of course I didn't need to do much, that one word sent the crowd melting on the spot. Haruka must get a kick from doing this…cause I sure was. "So, when you might have some free time-ahhhhh…You're choking me." The last sentence was a squeak of surprise.

Michiru had grabbed my tie and was currently dragging me off further down the hall.

"Don't overdo it." Oh…She looked kind of pissed off. It had just dawned on me, I bet she's jealous! Doesn't want competition to fight when the real Haruka gets back. Ah well…I'm sure there are other times to have some fun.

Lunch Time

Now I found myself eating those words. Okay, so maybe there wasn't. Michiru and I were sitting in the cafeteria; lunch period had only started. While we waited for Haruka…well, let's just say Michiru seems calm about the bet, but she won't let me out of her sight. The entire time she dragged me around and refused to let me talk to anyone! I mean, how can I try to imitate my target to the best of my ability if I can't do Haruka's number one function, flirting?

As far as progress is going, no one has seems to have caught onto our little scheme. The teachers scolded me as they normally would Haruka, can't blame them though, Haruka really is a delinquent. But it's fun, for a change of pace. Back at home I'd be swamped with princess etiquette boot camp. The thought of wearing a bright pink dress caused shivers to run down my spine.

"Kaiya's late…" Michiru finally muttered. She was eyeing the groups of students pass our table.

"Huh?" 

She elbowed me in the ribs and my memory jogged. Which reminds me…I wonder how bad Haruka tarnished my reputation, probably is acting like himself if anything. Lazily I shoved half a roast beef sandwich to my mouth and took a bite, then chewed thoughtfully. Would it really matter? Why should I care about what other people think…I mean I'm just me, whoever I am. If Haruka and my personalities were switched for real I'd probably worry about the exact same thing, then again, maybe everyone questions their identity every once in awhile. My eyes wandered through the crowd. People eating, talking and laughing with their friends. Watching their fake smiles makes me sick to my stomach and it isn't the sandwich. They pretend to be someone they're not. If those people removed the masks and showed their insecurities, doubts and expressed their concerns of their lives, would those friends still want to remain friends? I doubt it.

I looked back up at the clock. Haruka was really late. Did something happen? Maybe he went out with some friends…okay, no, that doesn't make me feel better. The idea of having some followers after all this isn't a pleasant thought in the least! I was tapping my foot on the ground now, trying desperately not to lose my cool.

"Tenoh!"

The sudden voice made me jump in my seat. A short, rugged looking man was rapidly approaching our table and he looked like he wanted something. What did I do?

"What the hell are you doing here? You have practice!" He demanded. A small whistle dangled from his neck. "Get off your lazy ass and get changed, we're out on the track today."

"W-wha…" Haruka does track at lunch?

"If you aren't out in five minutes I'm going to replace you."

"Replace?" Uh oh, I don't think Haruka would be impressed if I lost his spot on the team.

"Yeah, you heard me." The figure crossed his arms. "There's this new kid, Tenou Kaiya, maybe you've heard of her? Quite the runner." There was an impressed expression in his eyes.

"SAY WHAT!" I slammed my hands on the table, creating a large thud sound. My eyes must've been as wide as plates.

"Thought that'd grab your attention." The short man grinned. "See you out there."

"Well, that was a surprise." Michiru casually stated the obvious. She didn't look surprised the least bit.

"I'm…going…to…kill…him!" The words came out, each articulated and packed with rage. I certainly did _not_ want attention drawn to myself.

No sooner had I thought that, I was rushing off to the change room. Michiru tailed behind me, occasionally reminding me not to lose my temper.

Time ticked on and moments later I had made it outside in a thin long sleeved sweater (to hold my ponytail in) and a short pair of shorts. Michiru told me it was acceptable track wear so here I was. My head turned right and left, hoping to spot my double and slap some sense into him before it was too late.

"Wooo! Way to go Kaiya!"

The voices drew my attention and there I-well, Haruka was. His disguise was good…those fake breasts were looked almost too perfect, no hint or trace that they could be seen as fake. I remember Michiru mentioning how she got Haruka to look more 'girly'. Similarly as I wore contacts to make my eyes look green, Haruka was wearing them to have his look aqua. The hair…hair extensions could do wonders. But she didn't mention the chest job.

"Hey! Tenoh, you finally decided to show." A tall male student about my height ran up. Thin figure, muscular legs…probably does a lot of running and most likely, in great shape. "C'mon, you have to race Kaiya san, she's beating everyone on the team! You're our best runner, save what's left of our team pride."

"I don't know…" What were the chances that I could keep up with the 'track star'.

"Where's your school spirit?" The teen demanded. "You've got to, we look up to you as captain!"

"All right, all right." These people were really pushy, what was the point in arguing now anyway? I did agree to do all of Haruka's extra curricular activities too didn't I?

Someone pulled me over to the track and called my double over. After all that sprinting, Haruka barely seemed to have broken a sweat. I cleared my throat and adjusted my voice once more.

"Impressive, you might have some potential after all." I'm sure he'd say exactly that.

"Why thank you…er…"

"Haruka, Tenoh Haruka." Playing ignorant huh? Jeez…I'm not that bad.

"What's with this team? Everyone here are slower than turtles." Haruka taunted. Great, I could feel myself groan inside, now I'll have the track team for enemies once this is over with.

"Pretty confident aren't you?"

Some people were already gathering around us, eager to listen.

"Of course, I've beaten everyone except… Say, do you want to race?"

Whispers and mutterings buzzed in the air, can't back down I suppose.

"Heh…just be prepared to lose." Bingo! I hit that one dead on.

"Woot! Go Haruka!"

"Leave the noob in your dust!"

"Yeah, show her what you're made of!"

Haruka and I made our way to the starting line. Looks like the four hundred-yard sprint to my relief, I suck at long distance.

"Quite excitable aren't they?" Haruka muttered to me when no one was within ear shot.

"Yes, I see you're very popular with the crowd. They really worship you."

"You don't say." He chuckled.

"Too bad that's about to change."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. If you beat me, you'll be winning as me, Kaiya, not yourself." Haruka's eyes widened at the realization. "I don't mind winning or losing you know. Even if I did win, I'll be able to leave the track team without a problem."

"You better go full out." Haruka growled. Secretly unknown to Haruka I had planned on doing just that, I wasn't completely heartless. His reputation was on the line after all.

"On your marks…" Someone started the count. "Get set…GO!"

My body fell forward as my legs stood still. I had already been low to the ground but I waited, letting myself fall till that moment when my legs instinctively tried to catch myself before it was too late. Finding the center of it all I leaped outward, one leg shooting down and out setting the rest of my body into one smooth motion. Believe it or not, there was a proper way to running…

Arms pumping at a rough ninety degree angle, hands open, opposite arm and leg motion…Stay low I told myself, do not straighten up until absolutely necessary. This was to keep my back leg on the ground as long as possible. Making a bunch of smaller, faster steps did not matter for this game of speed, not so much as longer strides and making sure your legs contacted the ground just behind your hip at each step.

I was half way done, almost there. The wind blew at my face, my heart pounding loudly. A few times I had almost tripped, thinking too hard about my actions. However, no matter what, I kept my eyes straight ahead. I could not allow myself to be distracted about someone else's movements. Besides, by feel alone I could tell Haruka was right beside me, his breathing soft and slower to my own. Was he really trying?

The cheering grew louder and more ecstatic as the two of us had only a quarter to go. My legs were already growing tired from the strain but what I could expect; I didn't warm up or anything. Certainly I was warm now but the race here took priority, nothing before or after mattered. I had to win.

"Ha…ha…"

Haruka pulled ahead by a few steps. I didn't want to lose…Something inside snapped. I won't lose! My muscles all tensed as the movements became more forceful, coaxing myself to push my limits. 

"Haaaaa!"

Now at the finish line I launched myself forward, in a partial dive motion.

"Haruka is the winner!" The coach yelled.

Great…I had wanted to collapse to the ground right there but that wouldn't be very Haruka like, so I forced myself to stay on my feet. A few deep breaths and my heart rate had returned to normal but the sweat made itself more known as time increased. I hadn't really won; Haruka slowed down. He wasn't really trying, it looked like he was suppressing the urge to humiliate me the entire time. People were now coming up and patted me on the back, whispering comforting words of cheer. Instead of allowing myself to be swallowed in their praise I ignored them and met up with my blond double.

"Good race." I extended my hand out to my impersonator. Haruka looked me warily, deciding on what to do. For a moment, it looked like he wanted to slap my hand away but a glance from Michiru seemed to have changed his mind.

"Yeah, you too." He took my hand. That's odd, why was it so soft?

Faintly the school bell rang throughout the field.

"I should be going now." Haruka walked off to the change room.

"Kaiya, you're on the team, I don't care what you say!" The coach followed Haruka. Damn, does that mean I have to run again later?

"We should get going too." Michiru finally spoke. "Today is day two of our schedule, so all three of us have swimming next."

"S-swimming?" Someone kill me, please!

"It'll be good for your muscles, they look so tense right now." She grabbed my arm and led me away. I don't care; I'd rather run another race.

At the pool

Being as careful as always I chose to wear a t-shirt and a pair of trunks as swim wear. It wasn't that unusual right? Really, it was the only way I could actually dress without showing off the bindings on my chest. Just for this period Michiru had me remove my contacts as well, something about it being a bad thing going swimming with them without goggles.

"Doesn't appear to be too many people today." I heard Michiru comment to Haruka. My double was also wearing a t-shirt and shorts. It had also appeared that Haruka removed his contacts as they were now their natural dark green.

"Probably all in the hot tub Michi." Haruka observed. Indeed, it did appear that there were moving forms on the other side of the room.

"Even better, that means we practically get the pool to ourselves." The aqua haired teenager replied. There was a sparkle to her eyes as she spoke. Sounds like she really enjoys swimming.

Michiru dropped her towel, revealing her one pieced swimsuit. I could see Haruka drooling out of the corner of my eye, man, so obvious. Only, I wished he wouldn't do it while pretending to be me, that could cause some people to get the wrong idea.

There was a small splash as Michiru dived into the pool's deep end. It was done in one smooth motion. Now, I've only known Michiru for a short time but the one definite feature that anyone could point out immediately was her grace. It was almost mind boggling that she was even more beautiful in the water. Haruka dove in after her and soon the room was filled with their laughter.

"Hmm…" I stood at the pool's edge, twirling one of my fingers over the surface. It felt cold…and made me feel uneasy. I shouldn't be so close but after seeing Michiru and Haruka having so much fun it made me envious and curious even. But you know what they say about the cat…

"Hey, aren't you going to come in?" I slowly looked up to see Haruka treading water an arm's reach away from me.

"No."

"Well, why not? It's fun." The blond questioned. I bet he wanted to dunk me or something.

"I just…I like it here, okay?" It was irritating me, why won't he leave me alone? There was a good reason why I didn't want to swim. Remembering my situation I backed away from the pool and glared at Haruka who continued to stare at me, grinning. Michiru had stopped swimming her lengths and watched us intently, looking amused.

"Oh!" Someone had gasped.

My attention fixed on the owner of the voice.

"Michiru, Haruka, you have swimming right now too? What a coincidence."

A girl wearing the same swimsuit as Michiru walked over to us, her chestnut colored hair bouncing in their curls of a long ponytail. However, the most striking features were her violet eyes, they gave off a similar feeling as Rei's, intense but calm. As she neared closer I could tell that she had a slim build, not super skinny but just enough to say she was thin. Now standing beside me I automatically did another comparison. I'd also say she was Michiru's height, give or take a bit.

"Haruka, how've you been?" She addressed me. I hesitated with my answer for a moment. Now what would Haruka say?

"Umm…All right." Came out a rough voice.

"Who's this?" She seemed to ignore my awkwardness and moved over to the real Haruka.

"Tenou Kaiya, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Haruka took the smaller girl's hand and kissed it. Damn it Haruka, stop flirting as me!

"My, my…" The girl seemed to blush lightly. "A friend of yours Michiru?"

"Yes." She laughed. "Isn't she the charmer?"

"She?" Hisa laughed. "Another one huh?"

Another one? Another what?

"Haruka, come on, join us for a swim." Hisa encouraged, and was soon followed by the other two. "I know you can swim."

A cold feeling washed over me, as though a bucket of cold water had been dumped over my head. The truth was, I couldn't swim. I never learned, Hotaru said my mother had planned on teaching me but then she…

While deep in thought I hadn't noticed that Haruka left the pool and now stood beside me.

"I'm sure Haruka _can_ swim." He stressed 'can' quite a bit.

Before I could protest I was shoved towards the pool. Trying to regain my balance the back of my foot clumsy tripped on the small curb that laced the edge of the pool and everything then on started to play in slow motion. I was falling backwards…into the water. The clear liquid soon gripped at my clothing and pulled me under. It feels like then, back there. Water everywhere, I can't breathe but his time I was sinking. There were no chains to hold me up. My eyes opened and squinted against the burning sensation of the chlorine, I could see the light reflecting and refracting off the surface above but it was now beyond my reach. 

To my surprise I wasn't panicking, I made no attempt to thrash my limbs this time. If I tried I'd only get myself stuck between the two extremes, if I wait…maybe I'll hit the bottom before I pass out and be able to push myself off to the surface. 

"Argh…" It came out in a blub sound.

My ears! I felt my hands move automatically to them in a futile attempt to stop the pain. The water pressure was taking its toll to my unaccustomed body and I could feel my eyes clamp shut. Nothing ever works out does it? Answering my own question the last bit of oxygen escaped my lungs as bubbles and rose up towards the surface. Everything started to fade like the last time…Didn't Michiru say I had almost drowned back then as well? As my body started to go numb and limp I just had to ask, would it be really so bad…if I died?

Somewhere in the distance I heard a loud splash and then it fell quiet.

"…"

Waking up, expecting to be dead I opened my eyes to see a familiar setting and felt the binds around myself once more. It puzzled me, if I were here, was I alive or dead? To my relief I was not sinking and in a way, perhaps the chains were protecting me. I've never thought about it in that way before but they've never let me fall. My arms twitched as their hold suddenly tightened…Right, it would be all dandy if they didn't try to crush me. If I could, I would've laughed at my own sense of humor. 

All of the chains were still surrounded in their colors: pink, orange, yellow, aqua and gold…Green! The realization that another had vanished hit me as though I had been run over by a truck. First red and now the green one…Almost as if they were dropping like flies. Why were they disappearing, what would happen if all of them disappeared? My head throbbed as I pondered on all the racing thoughts, that was, until I was interrupted.

**Whup.**

It felt like a pair of hands had hit me square between the ribs. The shock caused everything around me to spin…

"…"

I was numbly aware that water escaped out of my mouth as I coughed. "Unnnnnnh…" It burned, my eyes hurt and everywhere else felt cold. Shivering slightly I moved my hand up to give my eyes shelter from the light, it was too much at the moment. I was surprised at how comfortable my head lay against the cool cement and concluded that someone must've taken out my ponytail, but…if they did…

Against my better judgement I tried to push myself up, only to feel a hand on my chest gently push me down again.

"Try to rest, you're still in shock."

The voice didn't sound like Michiru's or Haruka's, it must've been Hisa.

"Are you cold? Would you like another towel? It's Hisa if you're wondering. Haruka was very upset and ran off. Michiru went too…"

If she knew I wasn't Haruka why would she care so much? Her hand came up and lightly touched my lips.

"Cold and slightly blue…I hope its not hypothermia." The girl sighed.

That was all I could take. My eyes shot open and I bolted for the change rooms, ignoring the other girl's shouting for me to stop. I couldn't think, nothing made sense. Dashing through the locker room I merely swiped up my uniform and my bag before running outside.

When I had finally stopped, it was under one of the trees in the schoolyard. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't leave school yet; there was band next block. There were a few people outside but they generally ignored me for the most part. Still in my drenched attire I sat down on the itchy grass and allowed the sun to start the drying process. It was embarrassing, someone found out. Now not only had I lost the bet but…I had to be saved once again! My hands clenched together into two fists. Shimatta! Shimatta! Shimatta! Since I've come here, why is it always me who needs to be saved? Aren't I strong enough on my own?

Without another thought I removed Hotaru's pouch from my bag. I haven't opened it yet but…it didn't feel like the right time to. Something inside told me that. I rubbed the velvet like material between my fingers, hoping that it would give me an answer.

"Daijobu des ka?" Not an answer but another question, I felt myself sigh.

There was no need to turn around, I already knew it was Hisa. I didn't answer her back because I didn't know myself, was I really all right? She copied my sigh and then sat down beside me, not looking at my face but straight ahead. I glanced over at her briefly noticing that she had changed into the girls' school uniform and her hair was now let down. For awhile, none of us said anything.

"You know…Haruka was really upset, I wasn't lying."

I continued to feel the small pouch cradled in my hands. Personally I couldn't imagine seeing Haruka upset.

"After she saved you she ran off and Michiru went to chase her. Although, I don't know where they are right now." She admitted.

"They shouldn't worry about me…Wait." I blinked, then turned my head to look at the other girl. "Did you just say 'she'?"

"Haruka is a girl, didn't you know?" Seeing my shocked expression she giggled. "Never mind, most people don't but since you were hanging with them I thought you knew."

Haruka was a girl…well I'll be darned. Not like I was disgusted or anything, it was just news to me.

"Oh." I replied back, all I could really say about it.

"I'm sure she'll be all right though, Michiru is probably with her right now. But seriously, how are you feeling?. I don't know why you and Haruka were dressing as each other but you should've told us that you couldn't swim."

"I would've lost."

"Lost?" Hisa frowned at the word.

"Yeah…" I took a deep breath, not sure how she'd react. "It was a bet. I was supposed to pretend to be Haruka for a day but I didn't bargain that…" The word was somewhat foreign to my tongue still. "She would disguise herself as me." Stressing the word 'she'.

I hadn't expected it but a hand slapped me hard on my face. Without a thought automatically one of my hands moved up to the wounded area, it stung.

"Don't be so stubborn and prideful! Something like a bet isn't worth losing your life over!"

Looking into those violet eyes I saw anger but I had also saw concern. She wasn't mad that Haruka and I deceived her, she was angry that I made such a childish mistake.

"Gomen ne…" Really I was at a loss for words, her reaction reminded me a lot of my sister.

"As long as you understand." Hisa's eyes softened. She turned to her bag and pulled out a cloth and a small water bottle. Wetting the material with some water she then pressed it against the stinging area on my cheek. It still burned and I was sure there was a mark where the blow landed however I didn't shrink away from her gesture; the coolness of the cloth felt soothing. 

"It's okay, I can handle it." With one hand I moved it from the pouch and grasped the cloth, holding it in place where she had placed it.

"So Kaiya, you're new here right?" I should've seen the question coming.

"That's right."

"Are you here for a running scholarship? I saw you during the track practice, even if you were pretending to be Haruka you held up all right for a first time against the champ. It was amazing!"

"A scholarship?" I think that was where you got an offer from a place that was willing to give you some support if you attended their group. What to say? If I told her the truth and said the owner of the academy was paying my tuition for no apparent reason that might get him into trouble wouldn't' it? I'll just nod my head.

"I thought so." Hisa giggled. "Everyone that attends this academy usually had some sort of scholarship offer because…"

"It's the place for the elite, the talented and the best of the best." I heard this speech already.

"Yup, you've got that right. The only real downside is that we don't get to see our parents very much while school is in session. You might've already guessed with all the dorms around campus."

"What, you mean your parents just ship you off to some school and that's it?" The idea appeared to be disguised abandonment to me.

"Yes, pretty much." She looked down at her shoes and played with the laces.

"Don't you hate them, your parents?" I had wanted to say 'it sounds awfully like they want to get rid of you' but chose not to let my emotions get the best of me.

Hisa shook her head.

"No…Do you Kaiya?"

"They were never around, even when I was at home." The words just came out.

The girl beside me weakly smiled. "I'm sure our parents are very busy people, after all, they have to attend other obligations that society expects of them. Can you imagine how much more burdened they'd be if they had to constantly watch us as well? Look at us, we're almost adults ourselves, we shouldn't be clinging constantly to them as newborn chicks." She paused. "Besides, they work to support us…I don't know the situation between you and your parents Kaiya but they must have a good reason why they weren't around."

A good reason? That's a laugh, there was no reason at all, they just disappeared.

"It may hurt and you may feel lonely sometimes but nothing will come from hating them. Life is what you make of it and I choose not to worry about things I cannot change."

Looking at her now was just a sight to behold. Hisa was practically radiating her inner peace and I admired it. The wind rustled the branches above and shook a few loose leaves, causing them to spiral down. With a free hand the girl caught one in the palm of her hand and looked lovingly at it. Light danced around her face, illuminating her peaceful smile even more. Springing up on cue a rush of another breeze sent her lengthy locks backwards. She looked like an angel, almost with the same aura Michiru carried. Hisa didn't have that inner hate that I had…How did I look compared to her at the same moment? She was pure… If anything, I probably look like a monster or worse. Yes, I was envious, but I couldn't let go of my hate, not yet.

"You'll get over it." She reached out a hand and gently shook my shoulder. "In the mean time, want to see something neat? There's this spot behind the school, it's an incredibly beautiful garden. Since you're new I wasn't sure if you've seen it yet." She smiled

"Sounds like a plan to me." I found myself smiling back.

Picking up our bags we jogged out around back through a few bushes and overgrown weeds. At first I began to doubt her words when encountering the wild vegetation but we had made it.

"Woah…"

It was incredible, maybe more so than the environmental domes at home because it was _natural_. I took a few steps forward onto the red bricked path. Looking up and down the precisely marked trail I noticed it snaked around various corners and continued up further through an archway down at the other end. It was a big garden that was for sure. As for the plants themselves…Flowers of every kind and color shone brightly and almost even glowed as the sun's rays illuminated their petals. Their heads stood straight as though a person with pride and with more consideration than the average human, they did not fight over for the sunlight's attention. The giant fountain in the middle of the entire structure attracted my attention next. The sound of the trickling water already calmed my nerves from my previous incident. I wasn't afraid of water in small amounts, only when it came to large quantities where I was liable to drown. Speaking of water, I loved the way the droplets created miniature rainbows as the fountain shot them into the air. Soon I my eyes were transfixed on the motions, that was, until a single butterfly flew into my line of vision.

"How unusual." Hisa commented from the side, watching the creature zigzag in front of my face. "It's out of season for them to be around…even stranger how there is only one."

I wanted to touch it. I've never seen one in real life before. But as I outstretched my free hand Hisa stopped me.

"You shouldn't touch its wings; it might not be able to fly again if you do. Hold your hold out with your palm outstretched, maybe it'll come down." She turned my hand upwards and I offered my palm as suggested. Would it really meet me, someone who was as pathetic as I was? I've never hated myself more in my life.

"Oh…" Hisa whispered.

The butterfly circled briefly over my palm and finally landed, flapping its wings slowly every so often as it rested. I was speechless; it had made me so happy. This fragile creature seemingly was entrusting its life in my hands literally. With one smooth motion if I decided I could end its life. Why…

"I think it likes you." The girl beside me giggled. I looked over to her and smiled, this time an honest smile.

It likes me…I lifted my hand and watched the animal take flight once more. To my surprise it circled around my head a few more times and lingered in our presence.

"Hisa how did you ever find out about this place? Do you come here often?"

"Well I accidentally stumbled upon it a few years ago." One of her hands gently caressed a nearby bed of flowers.

"A few years ago? You don't mean…?"

"Yes, it's my last year here." So that's what she meant about us being nearly adults. "You know, the entire time since I found this place I've never met the gardener. A lot of the time I find myself coming back here whenever I need to relax, so in return, I've taken to watering the plants whenever I can."

"So this place is a big secret? Aren't you worried that I'll tell anyone else?"

Hisa's violet eyes bore into my aqua ones.

"No, I know you won't. I trust you, you're a good person."

Inside everything froze. It was the first time anyone had said something like that to me before…I can't even remember Hotaru ever saying something so heart felt. I stood still, watching the girl run a few steps forward before turning towards me again.

"C'mon, don't just stand there."

The next thing I knew I was walking forward towards the fountain with Hotaru's pouch lightly grasped between the fingers of one hand, the butterfly stayed close in my presence. It was pleasant, Hisa and I talked for the most part about our lives, although I've been quite careful with what I revealed. As I got to know her a bit more my fondness for people grew as well. Since my journey has begun I've met five good people: Michiru, Haruka, Hisa, Hotaru and Rei. How is it that the past and future human's are so different? What happened that caused such a change in civilization?

"Hold on, I'm just going to give some of the plants a bit of H2O."

"All right."

Hmm…I probably should change into my school uniform soon. When does the bell ring anyway? It wouldn't look good to miss band…I suppose I'll have to face Haruka and Michiru and accept I lost. I scratched the back of my head in thought. Oh well…

"Hey, where are you going?" The butterfly fluttered away quickly.

"Head's up!"

That was all for the quick warning and I was ambushed with a stream of pressured water.

"Gotcha!" Hisa was grinning at me. My eyes trailed down to see a garden hose clutched in her hands. "Round two!" She suddenly yelled.

Diving around one of the flowerbeds I waited and watched a trail of water fly over top. Once feeling safe I ducked my head slightly above the ledge and yelled,

"Just you wait, I'll get you…Holy shit!"

A bright light erupted from the garden hose and the air was filled with Hisa's screams.

"What's going on here!" I shouted. The only reply was a really annoying laugh.

"Ahahahahaha!"

Some walking garden hose had wrapped the rope around Hisa. A youma…They didn't exist in the future, ever since the experiments had been banned. Worse yet, I hadn't expected to run into one here and now! How did it just appear of out nowhere? Shimatta! Even if I wanted to I can't be of much help.

"Take the crystal." Looking up I saw a woman with red hair and draped in red just floating in the air above the demon. A black star appeared on its arm and as it flexed a black beam shot out into Hisa's chest, the air was filled with the girl's screams again.

"Stop that!" 

The truth was, although I was the heir and all…and I should be able to use my parent's powers…I couldn't. In the times of peace the people didn't need sailor senshi anymore and so, instead of new henshin pens being forged anew the old ones were simply sealed away. Hotaru taught me that…Although the henshin pens have disappeared there was a rumor that a certain technology had been especially for the old sailor generation that would allow them to use their powers in dire situations. However, Hotaru had confirmed to me that it was only a rumor.

"Get rid of the other girl Hosei!" The floating woman laughed.

Powers or none, I can't just stand here!

"HaaaaaaaaAH!"

I was charging straight towards the monster, barely noticing the laughing figure above me. The other end of the hose came shooting towards me and I had managed to dodge the initial attack. To my horror as I tried to land my back leg slipped on some water leftover from earlier. Caught between mid motion I could see the attacking weapon double back through the corner of my eye. My breath caught in my chest as I predicted the blow to come.

"Yah!"

Just when I thought the attack would hit a pair of arms wrapped around me, sending me mid air. I opened my eyes I saw someone that made my heart skip a beat.

"Don't get in the way." Is it who I think it is?

"Haa!" The figure threw me over into the wild vegetation. Faintly I remember rolling across the rough terrain as it scratched my arms and legs. Dust clouds were sent up flying until I finally came to a stop. Everything whirled around me and I found myself staying down as the feeling moved to pass. Then vaguely my mind caught two phrases.

"I am Sailor Uranus…"

"And I am Sailor Neptune…."

The rest of their speech fell on deaf ears, only the first bits were important. I thought so! It was Uranus and Neptune. Madly my hands groped the ground, looking for Hotaru's gift. Where was it? Don't tell me it fell out of my hands back there!

Despite my stinging wounds I dove back down towards where I exited the garden. Searching especially along the ground I brushed through small branches and the mounds of dirt and leaves. Dried twigs snapped practically at my every movement. Kami, please don't say I've lost it. Battle cries echoed through the air only served to stimulate my frustration; never have I felt more useless. If I knew this would happen I would have wished that I drowned!

In blind anger I swapped at a over hanging branch and cried out when it came back, smacking me square in the face.

"Gah!"

I rolled back onto my rear end, cradling my wounded head. Tears started to form in my squinted eyes. 

"Shimatta!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

But no one heard me… no one came. It was just like that time back then. I was somewhat conscious of my body trembling, the way my breathing had become ragged trying to fight the ashamed tears.

"I hate this…" Again I was on the verge of lashing out, ready to punch anything even if it were the trees.

Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse there an odd noise.

**Ping.**

What was that? I asked myself, momentarily distracted but even then I did not move from my position.

"Hey lady, did you lose something?" Came a child-like voice.

I brought my face out of my hands slowly and looked up to see a tiny glowing figure of a little girl. However the light was too intense to be able to make out her facial features clearly. Not bothering to wait for a response she took my hand and opened it slightly before shoving a familiar velvet feeling material into it.

"Let's play again sometime."

A strong breeze ran through the undergrowth causing mass piles of leaves airborne and she was gone. Looking back down into my hands I could almost cry, I had the pouch again. But there was something different about it; it was emitting a bright, purple glow. With trembling hands I opened the small sack and pulled out a pair of bracelets with a note attached to them. There were other materials in the bag but the bracelets were the materials emitting the strange glow momentarily. Holding the two metal materials in one hand I opened the note with the other, eager to read.

**Crack.** A twig had snapped.

Now I was running, running back towards the battlefield, screams of 'deep submerge' and 'world shaking' battered back and forth between two voices. All I could think about was what the note had said. 

_Dear Kaiya,_

By the time you may read this I don't doubt that you'll be in a tough situation. To make things short, the two bracelets are the emergency devices we, the sailor senshi carry in case of any possible tough jams. What they do is draw out any hidden powers. Since most of ours were sealed away the device was seen as relatively safe in our hands…however, yours have not been safeguarded. I do not know what will happen if you choose to use it, it's very possible that another accident may occur, I'm sure you remember the last very well. This is my own pair and I want you to return them to me when you get back.

Take care,

__

Hotaru.

With these I have at least some hope of fighting. I jumped onto a sturdy branch of a tree and jumped through the other trees over the thicket. There was no sense wandering through the thorns; it'll only slow me down. Finally I reached the area just in time to hear the demon scream,

"Give it back!"

Uranus, a short haired blond smirked and taunted,

"Come get it."

As the monster lunged Uranus tossed the crystal over to Neptune, her aqua hair whipping as she turned to catch the glowing object. What are they doing playing around in a time like this? Even more confusing, what was I doing standing around when I should be trying to kill them? Or…maybe I already knew the answer. I looked back towards Hisa's limp body on the ground further ahead and I heard her voice prod my disorganized thoughts. '_I don't know the situation between you and your parents Kaiya but they must have a good reason why they weren't around'. _That was why…if I was wrong, killing them would be another childish mistake. It's not that I like them any better than I did before seeing them now, if they get hurt then that's…

"Uranus!" I heard Neptune cry out, the monster had wrapped Uranus in its hold. She looked distressed, torn between abandoning the crystal or rescuing her partner.

"Die!" The youma cried, ready to crush Uranus in its hold.

"World…" Before I knew what was happening the words started to tumble from my mouth. A gold glowing symbol of Uranus appeared on the dark metal as the attack formed and I grabbed the ball of energy. "SHAKING!" Throwing the momentum into the ground a bright planet emerged from my hands and sped towards the demon.

"YaAaAa!" The monster shrieked.

Its hold on Uranus was released. While paralyzed Uranus and Neptune combined attacks shouting,

"World…SHAKING!"

"Deep…SUBMERGE!"

Numbly I was aware of the two glowing powers being released, their voices sounded so faint. I wanted to puke, using that attack totally wasted any energy that I had before. Turning to go I dragged myself back further into the wild vegetation a few meters, not wanting to be caught too close to the battlefield just as an explosion rocked the area. Trees shifted slightly and a few grasses were uprooted from their hold on the ground.

Silence. Then voices emerged.

"Kaiya!" Two voices called.

I closed my eyes, intently listening. Someone was running closer, their footsteps caused the ground under me to shake slightly.

"Kaiya! There you are. Kami, what happened? Hey, wake up!"

Two arms slipped around my waist then flipped me over and shook me slightly. Wearily against my body's protests I opened my eyes to see Haruka with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey…" I managed to croak out.

"What happened? How'd you get all these bruises and scrapes?" She demanded.

"Is Hisa all right?" I ignored her question, I had to know.

"Yeah…she's doing fine. Michiru is with her now."

"Good…" Overdue for a long rest I finally gave into asleep.

Later, Haruka's POV

Hisa appeared to be relatively fine, once again the pure heart was a dud. Michiru and I walked her to band instead of the nurse's office. When she had asked what happened we told her Kaiya and her collapsed in the heat. Of course she gave us a suspicious look but she couldn't really argue, she couldn't remember anything at all.  
As for Kaiya, Michiru and I asked for an early leave of absence from school and took the girl to Michiru's house.

As soon as the front door had closed I carried the shorter blond to the couch while Michiru made her way upstairs for the hydrogen peroxide. I put the sleeping girl down on one of the couches and waited. Casually my eyes examined the other blond from a distance. Even from a here I could see the scrapes that littered her arms and legs were worse than the ones I received at the shrine a few days back. I felt myself wince, did I throw her that hard?

"I think you over did it this time Ruka." Michiru came back with gauze and a bottle of the sanitation liquid.

"Well, it's better than if she got involved in the fight. That witch would've had her killed."

"That's true…but what I'm more concerned about is what happened after that."

"You mean…?"

"Where did that attack come from? It was your world shaking but…you didn't initiate it." Michi was staring at me now.

"I don't know! It doesn't make any sense, I'm just confused as you are." Perhaps I was even more afraid. Wasn't I the only one who could wield Uranus's powers? I am the rightful sailor scout right? Or what if my powers had been duplicated…The whole thing was making my head hurt.

"Shh, she's starting to wake up."

Kaiya had started to move around slightly and opened her eyes, confusion apparent in those aqua orbs.

"Try to hold still Kaiya, this'll sting a bit." Michi gently told the semi conscious girl.

"Ow!" Kaiya hissed, she clenched her teeth together trying to hold back the urge to yell out right as the liquid cleaned her scrapes.

"I'll ask you again, what happened? You had us worried when we found you in bad shape." I asked her. Really, I wanted to know if she remembered the demon and us fighting.

"…Nothing…" She finally muttered. Michiru gave me an questioning look, guess we should ask her about the other thing while we were at it.

"Did you see…anything weird?" Michiru tried.

"No…"

Obviously she was hiding something but if pushed it she might grow suspicious. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier…I didn't know you couldn't swim. If I had known, I wouldn't have…you know…" Apologies weren't my thing and I soon found myself looking away, scratching the back of my head.

"It's all right. I'm okay aren't I?" She weakly smiled. I half expected her to explode and say she'd never forgive me.

"So you, you really won the bet. Pick the day and I'll do it, I'll dress as…as a girl." I really did owe it to this person, especially after almost drowning her and chucking her into the bushes earlier.

"You mean it?"

"Kaiya, Haruka never goes back on her word. If she says she'll do it, she will." Michiru giggled and sealed my fate.

For awhile Kaiya seemed to consider the offer carefully in silence. The only downside to losing was now she didn't have to play with our music group…Michiru was really looking forward to it too.

"…Is that third spot still open?" I had almost stopped breathing right there. "If you're still offering…"

I gave Michiru a knowing look and watched happily as her eyes twinkled in return, it seemed this would make her the happiest.

"Welcome to the group." I eagerly said, outstretching my hand for Kaiya to take and she took it. Maybe we aren't really that different after all.

With the last of the bandages in place Michiru and I left to let the girl rest. I was glad Kaiya was all right, however my mind still lingered on the world shaking that appeared out of nowhere. Was it an ally or foe…or did I, no I only hoped I had imagined it all. Whatever it is, I want to find out as soon as possible.

Kaiya's POV

I managed to tear out a piece of paper from one of my school binders and reached for a pen. Until I get back to the shrine I might as well write the journal entry now and then stick it into my journal later. For a moment I shifted my position several times before I settled into a comfortable pose. Now let's see…how to start? I probably should keep it general in case Michiru or Haruka find it.

_Dear Journal,_

A lot of things happened today…I'm still sort of tired, so I'll make this short. During the bet Haruka almost drowned me when she pushed me into the pool, yes, Haruka is a girl I found out recently. I met this nice person named Hisa and she showed me this pretty garden, there was even a butterfly there and I got to hold it.

Sis also gave me a neat gift I love it. And the bet…well Haruka and I lost so I'm playing in their group now and Haruka will still dress up as a girl for a day. Hmm…now I have to pick a day. Oh well, I'm sure I'll think of something.

Catch you later,

Kaiya.

But you know, I think I really won that bet still, my imitation was practically flawless until the pool incident as Haruka said. I leaned back against the pillows and soon fell asleep on the couch, thinking how I'll call Rei later.

However unknown to me my imitation today had been more than perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Youma, a fateful meeting, what's a teenager from the future supposed to do? Certainly more than sleeping…**


	7. Love bug bitten

**Disclaimer:** Here we go again, I do not own Sailor Moon. Plus, in one little section the dialogue is from the actual t.v. series. I do not own that as well. You should be able to tell where.

  
**Author's Notes:** I'm really sorry I haven't updated until now, school basketball along with physics and math prep drained me too much. But! Here is the next chapter, a bit longer than the last one if you can imagine. Some people in the reviews told me that sometimes it was a bit confusing with the scene and time changes. So in this chapter I tried to be more specific on such things. Tell me if you think it helps, if it does I'll continue to do so on later chapters. Anything I can improve on feel free to suggest, even if you guys want shorter chapters. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one! 

Kaiya's POV

School had just finished for the day. Now I was on the bus and on my way back over to the shrine. Looking back down onto the piece of paper I continued my writing.

_I hope Rei isn't mad…Forgetting to call might've not been a great idea. It was just that I was worrying about a few other stressing matters. I mean, learning that some special secret technology actually did exist when I was told it didn't, being attacked by a demonic garden hose, meeting my parents indirectly and finally, using my powers for the second time in my life._

I paused.

_  
All I'm left with is a bunch of questions; I don't understand anything. Where did the monster come from, why did it attack Hisa and what on earth was that crystal thing that came out of her chest? It doesn't make any sense! Plus a monster…some psycho woman and my parents were all there. Is a crystal really so important that would make everyone go after it? _

Hmm…One of my hands came up to my chin as I attempted to think things through. The sounds of the bus's motor were blocked from my mind but try as I might I wasn't able to ignore tiny vibrations that softly shook the seats. A small irritation compared to a few stares of interest amongst the group of passengers. I sighed quietly and shook my head. All right, so what _do_ I know? With my free hand I outstretched its index finger. First of all it seems that Hisa doesn't remember the incident at all. Secondly…My middle finger accompanied the index. It appears that there hasn't been another attempt to steal the older girl's crystal. Does that mean they've given up or are they merely waiting for the right time for a round two?

"Hey blondie!" Someone whistled and snapped me out of my thoughts.

My head shot up and my senses were alert. Haruka was here? Since when did the proud blond take the bus? I always imagined the woman to be racing around the city in a motorcycle or at the very least, a car of her own. To my relief I found it was some lame pervert trying to hit on me. At times I forget that I'm a blond as well. Whew…

"Not interested." I coldly stated.

"Aww, what do you mean? Can't we just…" With that I shot him a glare and the man immediately shut up. Seems he got the message.

I waited a few more minutes before I was sure that there would be no more interruptions.

The thing was, I was really glad Haruka wasn't here or Michiru either for that matter. Yesterday all of their questions had me right on the spot, it really bothered me to lie to them as they were the closest people I had for friends. They truly did seem to be worried for my health but it's not worth burdening them with troubles that do not concern them. Heck, I felt myself laugh inside, since when did it concern me? Besides the fact that my parents were there and it was Hisa that was attacked the whole demon business was beyond my agenda. I froze. Or was it…? Something like a little voice at the back of my head was nagging.

'_The sailor scout's powers were meant to fight for peace against the forces of evil /' _I had memorized this phrase after hearing it countless of times. But there was more to it. Queen Serenity and her guardians all fought time after time until the era of Crystal Tokyo came, that much I knew from the textbooks. I closed my eyes at the reminiscence.

Reading, writing notes, flipping through the computerized crystal documents hours at a time when I had not been training. A small desk in a gigantic library and a rug under my feet as I sat in a leather armchair. The whole room was completely lit up as the light from the ceiling fell to the clear tiles below and was reflected back up in all directions. Many times I watched recorded battles on the pages as instructed by my older sister. If there was an interesting or unique strategy I was to write it down on my notebook, then describe the pros and cons that occurred as well as the initial risks. I also recall the mountain of pages used for each fight and my hands would always be sore for some days following.

I smiled at the memory although back then, I wouldn't have laughed; it was too painful. I haven't studied for awhile now but even without the books and papers my mind could bring up the memorable few. Times where sailors had combined attacks, or when two certain partners had brought down youma with their team work alone.

My eyes opened to view the bus's environment again. The sailor soldiers were considered heroines, living legends. They used their powers to fight evil…As I do have my parent's powers am I expected to fight monsters as well, even if it were not my own time?

_No!_ A voice in my head argued stubbornly. '_That's just ridiculous_'. Right I found myself agreeing. Mainly because I'm not supposed to even exist here right now and besides, people here have to deal with matters on their own. That last time with Hisa was an exception that's all.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the familiar area of town. I can finish this later, I thought as I dumped the small book into my bag. My stop had come and I exited off the bus. The mechanical beast roared away, becoming quieter as I made my way up the steps to where I stayed. Breathing fresh air now felt so good, just what I needed. It was even sweeter since Haruka and Michiru weren't around; I managed to avoid talking to them all day except when _absolutely_ necessary. Who knows what they would've asked if given the chance. Since this morning I could tell that something had changed between us but I couldn't describe what. The atmosphere around them was tense I had noticed. Just what was I supposed to do? Tell them Hisa and I were attacked by monsters and make them think I'm in need of some shrink? I'm so sure it would make them feel better.

"Rei?" I called upon reaching the entrance of the shrine.

My bag was swung over my right shoulder with my right hand clutching it. Calling the miko's name whenever I returned was becoming a habit to me.

"She's not here right now, can I help you?"

A scruffy long -haired man came into my sight. Brown hair, wearing the male shrine's tradition clothing…

"You must be Yuuchiro." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Huh? How'd you know who I am?" He approached closer to get a better look at me. "Correct me if I'm mistaken miss but I don't think we've met before."

HUH? I blinked. Didn't Rei and her gramps tell this dude about me yet? They had all yesterday!

"No, we haven't." I smiled. "I'm Kaiya, nice to meet you."

The other man stood there, unmoving. If those bangs weren't in his face maybe I'd be able to see his eyes I cursed. A person's emotions could be better seen with eye contact, it was a rule of life. To my surprise his body was shaking slightly…was he okay?

"So you're the one!" He shouted all of the sudden, catching me off guard. "Rei said I had been replaced by some handsome tall blond! But…but…" The way he waved an accusing finger at me was really irritating.

"A girl?" I finished for him. Remind me to kill Rei later.

"Uhh…yeah." The guy blushed and scratched his head in an embarrassed manner. "So…are you really replacing me?" He whispered.

"Kaiya!" Came a shriek, two arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind.

"Hi Rei." Just by the shriek I could identify the smaller girl a mile away, it really was in a class of its own.

"Where've you been? Grandpa and I was worried about you when you didn't come home yesterday." She released her hold and studied my face.

"Some things happened, so I ended up staying at Michiru's place. Sorry I didn't call you, it won't happen again." I smiled. Rei seemed to relax and apparently forgot about the whole incident right there with my gesture. Haruka has some useful moves after all.

"Well I'm glad you're back." She took hold of my free arm and pressed her side against it.

"Grr…"

"Something wrong Yuuchiro?" Obviously the guy was jealous but I pretended to be naïve.

"Rei…" He somewhat managed to reply.

"Oh, hi Yuuchiro. This is Kaiya, your replacement." I gave Rei a questioning look; I thought it was a joke. She gave a wink and confirmed the suspicion.

"WHAT?" He yelped. Yuuchiro's jaw was so wide it could've hit the floor as the rest of him paled significantly. I surpressed a laugh at his reaction.

"You heard me. We needed some real help around here and Kaiya just happened to be available. She does all the chores faster and better than you too."

I do? But I haven't done any…Uh oh, why am I sensing like I'm getting dragged into something here. I tried to escape the situation but Rei tightened her hold on my arm and dug her nails painfully into my hand, bare flesh screamed.

"Is that so?" The man growled in a challenging way. His bangs parted slightly so I could now see the fierce glare.

Deeeeefinately not a good feeling. It wasn't that I was afraid of the man I mean, first of all I've been training all of my life and not just the princess lessons. Secondly, chores were nothing to me. Third and most obvious to me of course was I had powers that could blow him across to the other side of town if I wanted to…not that I'd use my powers for something so pitiful though.

"Well I challenge you for my spot back! I'll prove to Rei that I'm the better person for the job!"

"Eh?" I was really hoping Rei would step in and say it was all a joke. About now would be very good. However when I turned towards her she had already let go of my arm and was now running back down the shrine steps. "Rei!" I called. Get back here!

"I'm going to Usagi's! Seems like she wants some love advice so catch you guys later!" She threw a kiss and then waved before she jogged away out of sight.

Well…this wasn't good. I scratched the back of my head. Now what to do, I'm stuck with a VERY jealous man who wants to do nothing more but strangle me for doing nothing. What do to…

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Yuuchiro gasped. Seems like he needs to recover from all that shouting.

"I heard you. I just need to go put my bag away, I'll be right back shortly." I brushed past him. "Besides, it looks like you need to take a few deep breaths tough guy."

He didn't retaliate with more threats and allowed me to go to my room. Guess that's settled…These little challenges were no fun at all; I have no doubt in my mind that I'll be able to outdo this guy in any 'challenge' he brings up. As for him trying to impress Rei…well she isn't going to be around to watch so it would be pointless for him too. Maybe when I go back out I'll offer to do it another time, or even better, if we could drop it altogether. I'd hate to embarrass the poor guy more after what Rei did to him. No one deserved _that_.

I dropped my bag to the floor and stood there for a moment. No, I don't think the shrine uniform should be dirtied from such childish acts.

"Perhaps I'll change into some 'casual' wear." I eyed the few pieces of clothing in my dresser. Mostly what Rei had given me, but they are really girly or too small. The sight of countless of skirts sent dreaded shivers down my spine. Only for school did I really endure the torture.

My hands went rummaging through a hidden section in my bag until…

"Aha!" I beamed. Michiru had lent me a set of clothing to replace the one I had 'destroyed' as Haruka called it from yesterday. 'T-shirt and a pair of jeans' was what she called them. Although, I was pretty sure it was a sort of peace bribe because of yesterday and to stimulate conversation, it was still a nice gesture. I pulled on the denim blue, soft material. The pants fit somewhat tight and the white t-shirt was bearable.

Hmm…Oh right, I was thinking about Yuuchiro. It might just be better to tell him Rei was joking myself but…I frowned, would he believe me? Probably not since _I am_ technically the stranger.

Finally all set to go I opened the door to my room to see Yuuchiro seated on the floor right outside. He jumped up and turned to face me as the door swung fully open.

"What took you so long?" The man grunted.

Summing it up the best I could I replied,

"I'm a girl." That seemed to answer his question. "Listen Yuuchiro this whole contest isn't necessary-"

"Ah-ha! So you're afraid!"

"No, it's not that. You see Rei was-"

"Don't say her name like you know her! Just you watch, once I win she'll forget all about you."

Was this guy really serious? I've never seen anyone act this way before; he must have it bad for Rei. 

"You're are being very unreasonable." My hand lifted to my head to lean on.

"No more talk, let's do this. I'm itching to go." Yuuchiro put his fists up in a mock battle stance.

I sighed in defeat. Kami… I'm still tired from yesterday's challenge. I hope this doesn't happen too often. Honestly people in this time are maniacs.

"Fine, you choose the chore."

"Great, floor cleaning!" Yuuchiro pointed to two buckets full of soaped up water on the ground. Two sponges floated on the water's surface, partially hidden by their foam camouflage. "I'm the champ at this one."

I pictured my back breaking like a twig. Anything but this would've been fine.

"Great champ, you can start us off."

Haruka's POV, Michiru and Haruka during a car ride

"What do you think Michi?" I asked my companion.

"Hmm…It does seem that Kaiya's been avoiding us today, hasn't it?"

It was true. The girl had been very good at evading any conversation between Michiru and myself. How much did she see? Did she know? If she did, it could be a problem…Damn, just what was she hiding!

"We've got to find out." I voiced my thoughts. 

"But haven't we been trying Haruka? It could be that she's still shaken up from the incident…that is, if she really remembers it at all. Any normal human would clam up until they've calmed down, it's natural." Michiru pointed out the logic.

"But…"

"You were exactly like her after _your_ first youma encounter as well."

That statement brought back memories of my own. When I had first decided to become Sailor Uranus I was quite aloof from everyone for a few days as well. Perhaps I really was thoughtless.

"All right, so what do you suggest we do?" I felt myself sigh. Michiru always seemed to know what to do, at times it made me feel rather stupid and needy. I didn't blame the other woman for my automatic self-hate; rather, my self-loathing came from my reckless attitude. At times I wished Michiru would kick me for it but it would be even worse to embarrass the shorter woman for becoming involved in my own childish antics. 

"Wait it out. She'll tell us when she's ready." The ocean senshi replied casually. It was as though she had it all planned out. Man, do I feel stupid. "Here is good Haruka."

I parked the car and the both of us made our way into a park. One word, beautiful. The grass seemed to be kept tidy by a caretaker and the playground at the entrance was bristling with children already. Looking at the little tykes, the clumsy movements and excited high-pitched speeches I couldn't help but chuckle. As a child, even back when I was a kid, I couldn't remember laughing or having so much fun as these kids were now. It was a case of being always…too busy. Unconsciously my eyelids lowered halfway, staring longingly. They were lucky to have friends.

A small tug at my uniform sleeve reminded me that I had someone now. I had Michiru. Looking down into her face I could see concern swimming in those aqua eyes and for some reason, it made it happy when it should've made me sad for worrying the woman.

"I'm all right. Where to next?" I took her hand into mine, telling her that I'd follow if she'd lead. Michiru paused for a moment until I had smiled reassuringly to her. "Really…it's okay."

Michiru nodded her head and pulled me forwards towards a small shrine by the lake. The sparkling water had caught my eye first; the way the light gleamed off its clear surface. Unintentionally I found myself stopping to cover my eyes from the glare. Perhaps I should've brought my sunglasses.

"Ah, you're back again?"

An old man feeding some pigeons had addressed Michiru. He sat on one of the many benches in the sitting area by the lake. However I found myself not staring at the birds that crowded his legs nor the odd mustache on his face but his hands. True there was a small bag of birdseed grasped lightly in those thin, bony fingers but the skin appeared so callused. Growing old is a part of life isn't it? What was this man like when he was younger?

I always wondered what it would be like to grow old. Just imagine, not being able to do things you could as a youth; always hanging out with friends, eating what you wanted, being able to perform strenuous activities such as running…But that'll stay forever as a mere imagination, for sailor senshi will never grow old. We can die but never age. Even then, it does not mean we should take our eternal youth for granted.

"Hai, I wanted to finish a painting." Michiru smiled.

"Oh I see." The elder nodded. "And who is this? Your boyfriend?" He turned to face me with an odd twinkle in his eye. Immediately I could feel a blush of embarrassment creep to my face at the mention. I could never get used to this question, no matter how many times it was asked by random strangers.

"I…er…" Immediately I looked over to Michiru, hoping she'd answer the question for me. Instead, she remained silent and decided to watch me sweat this one out for myself. Okay, well I was definitely sweating! What to say, what to say…Think smart. I racked my brains for a cool answer until…Got it.

"Actually yes." I replied with confidence. In the corner of my eye I could see Michiru raise an eyebrow. Now she's going to get it. A voice in my head egged me on. _'Embarrass her'_.

"You two make a perfect couple…" The senior responded again. I bet he was jealous. "How long have you've been going out?" Gah, most questions! No one told me there would be a pop quiz.

"Few years…" Close enough I mentally shrugged.

"Impressive; most kids your age don't last a few months!" He chuckled. "Well I'll say one thing for sure, she's something special there young man." With a wave of a hand he then motioned for me to move closer. "Don't let this one get away if you know what I mean." I found him whispering into my ear. "You also have my blessing."

I was definitely dying of embarrassment now.

"I'll do my best." I chuckled before moving away from the amusing senior.

Walking back over to Michiru I gave her my best smile, determined to make the old man's day, perhaps year.

"Haruka what did he…? Ah-" She squeaked in surprise.

I had wrapped my arms around her and planted a kiss on those luscious lips. The way her body was pressed into mine sent a knee-buckling jolt through my stomach. Michiru's arms hanged loosely by her sides, one hand gripped stubbornly onto her art supplies. For a moment she continued to allow me to kiss her wide eyed, letting it all happen. No resistance whatsoever to my surprise, however, I received a bigger shock when she closed her eyes and started to kiss me back. It was shyly at first the way she massaged my lips with her own but gradually picked up. In the background I could hear the faint sound of art supplies hitting the ground as arms wrapped around me, returning the embrace in full. She sighed in my mouth,

"Mmm…"

It was as though I died and gone to heaven. However all good things must come to an end, can't make too much of a scene in case someone we know sees us. Just as Michiru flicked her tongue against my bottom lip I pulled back.

A look of disappointment lit her features as we parted. Was she really disappointed I asked myself; I was breathing too hard to ask Michiru personally.

"Oh ho ho…" The old man finally replied. "Well, good luck with your painting young lady. Good luck with the young lady young man." He gave a small wink and picked up his cane, walking away to the park's entrance.

In silence Michiru and I continued down the hill to the shore of the small lake. I can't believe it; I got to kiss Michiru! And more surprising, she didn't try to kill me! Inside I felt all giddy, very unlike me but I couldn't help it, the feeling of the kiss was still on my lips.

We found a place and sat down beneath the shade of a few trees.

"Haruka…" The aqua haired goddess finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…?" Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm. Stay calm damn it!

"What did that old man tell you?" There was a dangerous edge to her voice now. In Michiru's words, 'it was an ominous sign' the way she her back remained facing me.

"That…I uhh…shouldn't let you get away?" I found myself grinning sheepish. That was when I let my guard down.

"And then you…you…" It hadn't quite sunk in with her. The next thing that happened took me by surprise although it shouldn't have.

**Slap!**

"Oww…" My hand reached up to the bright hand print marring my cheek. She hit me hard…that hurt. I pouted inwardly. "Oh well, can't win them all…" I whispered to myself, feeling like smiling despite the blow.

"What did you say?" Michiru muttered coolly. 

"Nothing!" I waved my hands. However she still refused to look at me.

"I'm sorry okay Michi? I thought it would be best to make it look believable right? Besides, you shouldn't have let me decide on that question; with me being reckless person and all." I tried to cheer her up. Still no response…Time to change tactics; can't have my partner refuse to talk to me again. Could cripple our teamwork in battle right? Plus I won't be able to pass Modern Japanese without her tutoring! Quickly I taunted with a, "Come on, you know you liked it."

I moved closer to the shorter girl and walked around her side to get a better look at her face.

"Ah!" I opened my mouth wide in shock.

"Haruka!"

**SLAP! Tumble, Splash.**

"Tch…" A growl escaped my chattering lips. Back a few meters away, out in the sun I found myself drying off as Michiru decided to start painting. Who could have thought she could slap harder than last time? Thanks to that I fell in the lake, bleh, I made a face. Hope I don't smell like fish, or wait, are there even fish in this lake? The questions kept building upon the previous, making my head slightly spin. No, more important matters first! I shook my head. On the bright side I've learned a lesson today- note to self 'she can slap with both hands'. The pain in both of my cheeks agreed with the statement.

Although my face was burning I still doubt it was enough to compare to Michi's. Her face was blood red and thoroughly flushed…Michiru had looked as if she were dying from embarrassment. Could she have feelings for me? My memory trailed back to the kiss, then the painful slaps. No, the two didn't add up so that couldn't be it. Must've been in the moment sort of thing. I leaned back against the grass, allowing the sun to continue its work. It felt so good, the warmth. My eyes closed gently allowing myself to be carried away to a hopefully pleasant dream.

Few hours later

A few hours had passed. I had awakened only after the first hour. Besides sleeping, any other time where I was stationary too long really irked me, not that I didn't like the scenery or anything but I hate being bored. For the last half-hour I've been shifting positions constantly by any means possible, siting up, lying down, climbing the trees…anything! It was driving me crazy.

"How's the painting going Michi?" I tried to casually draw information. Maybe she's almost done?

"Not bad, I think I'm almost done." She continued to move the brush across the water portion of her sketch.

"Great!" I punched the air.

"What?"

"I mean, it looks great!" I recovered just in time. That was a close one, whew.

" You've been quite mischievous lately Haruka." Michi stated as she added finishing touches to her portrait.

"Well it's been so boring around here, things need spicing up." My hands gripped the back of my head as I sighed. It felt like this day had gone of forever… "Hey, I'm just going for a bit of a walk. I'll be right back Michi."

Michiru for the most part ignored me and continued on with her painting. Honestly that girl can get so wrapped up work, it's scary sometimes. But…it's still better than having her fight all the time that's for sure. I turned to get one last glimpse of her before I continued up the hill.

_You've been quite mischievous lately Haruka._ Hmm…I could still hear her words clear as crystal. This city really does need some life to it and not the monster type either. In fact, now that I think about it… the most interesting that ever has happened was Kaiya when showed up. The brat is quite an enigmatic person…What's her story I wonder. The teen doesn't talk about herself much… AND she avoided me all day today! A feeling of anger surged up inside me. Why do I feel like this? If it were Michiru I'd be most likely begging for forgiveness for whatever it was I did but…

"Ouchy…" Someone groaned.

"Huh?" While passing by a tree I thought I heard someone moan in pain. "Hey, anyone up there?" I stopped to look up into the leafy foliage. There was no audible answer other than the cracking of the branches, groaning under some heavy, invisible weight. What if it was? Caution braced me as I jumped back ready to attack if necessary. I watched the tree shake again. 

"Woah!" Someone yelled.

I twitched seeing the shadowy form as it made itself visible. Now what was the word? Irritation…there we go.

"What are you doing…hanging upside down in a tree Kaiya?" To imagine I was scared even for a moment…"Well?" I demanded with crossed arms. The girl was dangling with only her two legs grasping the sturdy branches. Her hair shot downwards as was the blood in her cheeks.

"Er…" The blonde tried to speak. On the bright side, she can't run off now.

"You know, you look like a monkey. Where're you hiding your tail?" I stepped forward, pretending to look for the missing piece.

"Grr…" Kaiya growled.

"I see…" Up closer now I could see it quite clearly. It wasn't that she wanted to be in the position, her pant legging had caught in a crack of the bark. "Want some help?" I offered, knowing exactly what she'd say.

"No way!" She struggled, attempting to pull herself up. To my amusement she had made it up for the most part but failed to unhook the clothing before she fell down again. "Gah!" She swung back and forth, with such grace that would've made a pendulum envious might I add.

"Mommy, look at the monkey!" A small child cried out, pointing at Kaiya. I hadn't noticed the mother and son until now. His mother didn't look quite as impressed.

"That's not a monkey dear…you shouldn't call people bad names." She lightly scolded the boy.

Kaiya's face looked as though a bucket of red paint had been dumped upon her mug.

"Don't say it…" She threatened, narrowing her eyes into mere slits as she glared.

I shrugged, trying not to laugh out loud. "Here."

**Whup!**

Kaiya fell with a squeak. Unfortunately she avoided falling on that thick head of hers, I'm sure the rear end hurts a lot more.

"You shouldn't surprise people like that!" The blonde yelled.

"What, no thank you? And you're the one to talk."

"That was an accident, you meant to do that on purpose!"

"So what if I did? Rather be stuck up that tree forever?"

"…"

Uh oh, the silent treatment. Wait… where does this look familiar? I paused for a moment hoping the thought would click. Nope, nada and…zip.

"Come on, you know you deserved it. Now stop being a brat."

Kaiya turned her back to me, not even a glare this time. You know things are bad when…

"Hey…" A piece of parchment caught my eye. "What's this on your back?"

"Mm?"

A small piece of paper had been statically attached to the shorter girl's shirt. Wonder what it could be?

"Lovers' Park: Affection Contest?" The words jumped out. I raised an eyebrow.

That had caught her attention.

"Say what?" She peeked over her shoulder.

"I didn't know you were a romantic. Who're you going with?" I teased. However if this had been stuck on her back I doubt she'd actually have anything to do with it.

"I don't get it." She frowned.

"What?" I faked shock. "You mean you're going with someone to the event but you don't know what it is?" My eyes went wide, hoping to emphasize the brilliant acting skills.

"You know, you're starting to annoy me."

"That so?" I chucked. "Well, do you honestly don't know what it is?" 

She nodded, trying extremely hard not to look curious in the least bit.

"It's an affection contest, duh." I waved a hand in her face. "You know, where couples prove their 'friendship' for each other…but its actually a love contest."

"You deduced this by?"

"By reading the page."

There was a brief silence.

"Are you going?" Kaiya asked suddenly.

"What? Yeah right, like who'd go with me?" I laughed.

"I thought that would be obvious. Michiru!" 

"M-Michiru? N-no, I don't think so." I stuttered, trying to hide the blush of the thought.

"Why not? Did you ask her yet?"

"Well no…but…"

"You like her don't you?" Ah crap, _must_ stop blushing!

"What's with all the questions!" I shouted; hoping the subject would change. Scratch that, silently begging it to change. "I don't know what you're talking about!" My arms crossed over my chest.

"That proves it, you do like her." The statement was like an arrow had stabbed me through the chest. It was wrenching my insides painfully. Have…to…keep this to a minimum…damage.

"Shh!" I cupped a hand over her mouth. "Don't tell anyone!" Kaiya was grinning now. "I-It's just that I don't think she feels the same way, who knows, she may be disgusted if she knew I really felt that way about her. Besides, its not exactly considered…normal in society." I breathed, feeling the sudden urge to curse.

"Not normal?"

"You know…same gender couples…" I whispered into her ear.

"Seriously?" The blonde replied in surprise. Upon hearing this she frowned for a moment, already you could see the gears spinning in that head of hers. "You sure about this?"

"Absolutely." I shuddered. There were just some memories that needed to be forgotten and this topic wasn't helping.

Kaiya was now looking at me up and down.

"What is it?"

"You know you don't dress like a girl. So people won't be able to tell."

"Yeah well…you know why." The thought of binding my breasts stuck out in my head. Major reason right there!

"But what if Michiru thinks I'm going to proclaim some hidden love or whatever?"

"Isn't that what you want to do?"

"No! I-I mean…I don't know." So much thinking… "Maybe…" I pouted. My thoughts were wandering back to remember Michi and her painting. The way her movements were pure grace as she brushed with lengthy strokes of colored paint. In my mind I could slow these movements down, savoring the relaxing masterpiece one frame at a time. Sunlight accompanied her dance as random splashes lit up the small shade she worked in. It wasn't the ocean but it was still a home to her.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" The voice interrupted the mental images.

Re-focusing my vision I realized that I must've been very dazed for Kaiya to be smirking the way she was now. I really started to regret ever wanting to converse with this person. 

"Course not!"

"Course, meaning a positive or agreeing word. You said that first. Just like an open book."

"Now listen-"

"No, you listen." She interrupted me. A serious look plastered on her face suddenly, "This is a great opportunity! Either you take it or you don't but whatever you decide to do, make sure you're committed to the decision all the way." Was this really Kaiya? My ears could hardly believe the mature attitude she took on; a moment ago she had been completely a child. "If you're so worried about Michiru suspecting you're feelings, say you want to do it as a prank or something like that. She'd believe it, I mean, you are prone to such behaviors."

"…"

"Haruka…" 

"H-huh? Oh! Yeah, prank…right, I get what you're saying."

"That's good." The girl fell back against the grass and proceeded to look up with a spacious gaze at the sky.

"But just one more thing."

" …What is it?" She hesitated to say for a moment. In my excitement I might've been more aware of the odd answer but I continued on with the question.

"Why _were_ you in the tree in the first place?"

The blonde blinked. A confused expression washed over her features as her brows furrowed in deep thought.

"You know…I think I forgot."

"You…forgot…?"

"Yeah but I'm sure I'll come to me sooner or later."

"KAAAAAIYA!" A male voice shouted.

"Oh! I remember now." Kaiya jumped up. "I have to go now, poor Yuuchiro is probably looking for me. Talk to you later Haruka and good luck with Michiru."

She gave me a light elbow in the arm and ran off. Distantly I could still hear the same male voice screaming something along the lines of, 'When I get my hands on you I'll…'

"And everyone calls me the troublemaker." I sighed. It was at that moment it hit me that I forgot to ask the blonde about the youma incident! Aww, crap! A perfectly good opportunity wasted…damn. I pivoted on the spot and kicked the tree we were positioned beside during our chat.

**Thud.**

"Ouch!" How stupid I must've looked jumping on the spot holding my foot.

Coincidentally the same little boy and mother came strolling around the corner again just then.

"Mommy, look at the-"

"Don't say it." I glared at the kid. Just when the brat was going to cry his mother pulled at his hand hurriedly away from me. Now that's over with…I guess I should ask Michiru.

I trudged back slowly ever carefully thinking of the exact words I'd say. It had to be perfect as anything could go wrong the way the situation was. Would I start by saying I want to play a prank? Or maybe I could just surprise her and see what she thinks first. Either way, it could be a good laugh. Unconsciously my hands were fumbling together, slightly damp from sweat of my nervousness. The possibility of even going on a remote date with Michiru made the butterflies in my stomach flutter. Even if it was a fake outing…Ah! Shouldn't get too ahead of myself, she has to say 'yes' first.

Halfway down the hill, just a little further to go, I told myself. That was…until something had made my blood boil and freeze at the same time. From here I could make out a shape of another man talking to the beautiful sea goddess. They seemed to be laughing, having a good time. Automatically my hands clenched painfully into tight fists. They were shaking in unison as I could feel my entire body tremble. I wanted to kick his retarded ass. Who knows what he's planning to do, you can't trust some stranger. Never once did the thought that I was jealous click into my mind.

For a few more heart wrenching minutes passed. I had trouble breathing, even standing still was difficult; a part of me wanted to run away from the scene while another wanted to release the violent strength I desperately tried to hold back.

"Go away…" I whispered, wishing the man would leave and end the torturous feelings that had invaded my psyche. The scene was bringing back memories…A man and a woman chatting pleasantly by a large water fountain. They looked happy but their voices were giving way to argument.

"Ah!" I gasped. My hands flew to my head, reality becoming bleary at the flood of images.

The man struck out punching the young woman in the face. She fell with little resistance as gravity pulled her downwards. The dead weight of her body hit the cement floor. Screaming, so much screaming…His voice pierced my memory saying that little phrase 'I love you'.

I forced myself to look down by the lake, pulling myself up to reconstruct my mental barriers. Deep breathes…As I was doing so the male down by the lake finally noticed my watchful presence. Immediately had he done so I shot him a look of such hatred and disgust. The extreme paling of his face and the intense emotion of fear for the split second revealed to me everything of his worth- spineless coward.

Michiru's POV

"I-I got to go now." The man stuttered.

He turned to go suddenly and almost sprinted away. I wonder what that was about? With that out of the way I returned to working on my project. I studied the piece with a critical eye. It was good, had the technique without a doubt but it was missing something. I pondered on that thought. You have to paint what you feel… How it seemed so similar to what I've told Kaiya. But what was I trying to convey in this when I first started?

For moment I attempted to put the brush down on the partially dried watercolors but stopped short. This wasn't going to get me anywhere, for all I know I may ruin what I have created already. I sighed in slight frustration, careful to put down the artist instrument onto a small stand. The lake was beautiful today, the weather…perfect. That's why I dragged Haruka out here, I had hoped this place would inspire me again. Being at home listening to music wasn't the same thing.

I dragged my thoughts along every small object as my gaze swept through the area. Desperately wishing for something, but for what I could not say. Taking a mental break I thought of the recent conversation. That man…There was nothing attractive about him, the way he carried himself. His speech was dead and false. The clarity of his eyes were bordered shut, no spark whatsoever. However flattered I should've felt for being asked out to this 'Affection Contest' the feeling of disgust never eluded me; not for the contest but for the lust that was the apparent motive behind his actions.

"Michiru…?" Came a shaky voice.

Immediately I had turned around to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Haruka!" Why was she so pale? "What's wrong? Are you all right?" I made to reach out to her face but she jerked back suddenly. For some reason her rejection of my comfort hurt me deeply, what was bothering her this much? Could it be from the previous slap? But I had thought we've gotten over that. The one person I could always count on to be there for me…

"No Michi…" Haruka whispered as I stood up.

There was something very wrong, the way her eyes darted in an unfocused way. No, this was something more... She wouldn't let me touch her face, so…

I walked up to the shaking girl, watchful as she tried to back away slightly. My arms wrapped around her tall, sleek frame careful not to startle her too much. Almost immediately there was an unexpected resistance to the comfort. Haruka tried to break the contact but it only motivated me to hold her tighter.

"Haruka, please…calm down." Deep rasping breaths exited the blonde as she tried her best to comply with my wishes. "It's all right, I'm here…" I whispered comforting words to her.

Her body suddenly slumped against mine, both of ours knees hitting the grass under us simultaneously. The weight of her on me required myself to bring out a strength I rarely used except for battle.

"M-Michi…" Haruka muttered. She closed her eyes and rested her head upon my shoulder. There was a trance-like quality to the strange voice.

I stroked her short blonde locks, massaging any tension that remained. Soft breathing noises in my ear made me wonder if she had fallen asleep.

"Haruka?" I asked.

There was no response but I was not disturbed. The rise and fall of her chest told me everything was fine now. I turned us over on the grass, allowing the taller girl's head to rest in my lap. This treatment was almost a ritual between the two of us, just for us. So many times had I've succumbed to the nightmares as well…Dark nights where it all came rushing back. The past and the future colliding with me trapped in the middle, no escape.

For a moment I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of fluttering wings of the birds. Yes…I remember nights where I woke up shivering in bed, wanting to call out for people who were longer here. 'Mama'…'Papa'…Lifeless meanings, nothing more than that.

I opened my eyes again to look down at the peaceful figure. Her warmth seeped through the uniform I mused. Such an adorable face, angelic-like as she rested. There was never a time Haruka stopped caring for me, even now, if I needed her and it meant sacrificing her 'beauty sleep' she'd come running. A small smile played across my lips at the humor. I always felt safe as she rocked me to sleep, her hushing voice and reassuring words like a lullaby to my ears. How much longer could we go on, how much longer could we go on together? Life could be a cruel messenger…the two of us have witnessed enough to realize this. Could I abandon you if the choice came to me? But I already knew the answer.

"Mm…Michiru?" The sleeping girl started to come to.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." I giggled. At that moment I had almost said 'had a good dream' but stopped short and settled for a "How do you feel?"

"Ugh…like shit." Even though Haruka was feeling like 'shit' she attempted to smile. A weak one but it was genuine. The air immediately brightened around. It was almost a miniature paradise, this moment, with the two of us together.

"Was it…?" Was it another premonition?

Haruka shook her head.

"No…I don't think so." The blonde was staring at the back of her right hand. "Honestly, I can't really remember any of it except…"

"Except?"

"…Nah, it's nothing."

Sometimes I wish you wouldn't hold your feelings back. Lightly my hand brushed some of her bangs from her eyes. I'd listen to anything you'd want to say…

"Hey…Haruka?"

"Yeah?"

"…Would you like to participate in this 'Affection Contest' with me?" I was well aware of the blush spreading across my cheeks at the mention.

"What?" She suddenly sat up.

"W-well…you just seem to bored and all…wouldn't it make a good prank? I…I mean it might make you feel better, laughter is the best cure right? That is unless you don't want to…I-oh, never mind it was a-"

"YES!"

Her shout startled me slightly. Did she actually just agree? Haruka coughed and cleared her throat continuing in a more steady tone,

"I mean, of course. Why not?" This time we both smiled.

"Then we should go sign up, I heard there's only a limited number of entries allowed." I pointed out.

"Great, then let's get going. Isn't it today?"

"I believe so."

"No time to waste then!" Haruka stood up and offered her hand to me. In seconds I was up on my feet as well. Gathering up the art supplies we then left for the registration booth.

Kaiya's POV

"I…give…UP!" Yuuchiro collapsed onto the stone steps of the shrine.

"Already?"

We had just got back from our escapade around the city.

"Y-yes…" He huffed and puffed. Man, did he ever look worn out, perhaps not enough exercise?

"Great, that means I can go get some shut eye." I yawned. All these silly challenges were tiresome.

"No way, that was a draw!" Yuuchiro exclaimed. "In hide and go seek tag, finding the person is half the game. I just…didn't catch you that's all." He pouted.

"Fine, whatever…"

"See? I told you so." There was a grin across his goofy face.

"Pray tell just how did we go from chores to a game of hide and go seek tag?"

"Well…actually how did it happen? I can't remember."

"You…mean…you played TAG" 

"GAH!" Both Yuuchiro and I gasped, recognizing that menacing tone.

"Rei! I'm sorry! It'll never happen again…it, uhh, it was her fault." He shoved a finger towards my direction.

Lucky for me there was a disbelieving look on Rei's face.

"Yeah, I'm so sure! You're always like this Yuuchiro, no wonder we should replace you."

"W-wait…what?" The man questioned, hoping he heard what he did. "Then that means you aren't…"

"Bingo, it was just a joke." I chipped in. The weight of feeling guilty lifted from my shoulders.

"I'm…not…"He slowly mumbled.

"Yes already!" Rei shouted at the whimpering male. "You aren't being replaced it was just a joke! Now get going on those chores!"

"Hai! Thanks you so much Rei!" Gosh, there were tears in his eyes…Is he really that happy to get to work?

"Yeah, whatever…" The miko turned to go. "Oh, Kaiya?"

"?"

"Some people are coming over later and I want to introduce you to the gang. Would you mind cleaning up the guest room while I get changed?"

"Sure, no problem." Darn, there goes my sleep. Ah well, it can't be helped I suppose.

I left Yuuchiro to go chop the firewood and Rei to the guestroom while I proceeded to tidy up. Nothing much was required to be cleaned. Table, a pile of pillows…Some of the furniture needed to be moved around and some dirt was brushed up. But for the most part it seemed like Rei kept this place fairly kept by herself.

It was almost immediately after I had just finished when the sliding door entrance opened.

"Kaiya, you done yet?" Rei peeked around the door.

"Yeah, just finished." I waved to her.

"Great you're the best." She turned her attention back behind the door where I could hear faint sounds of giggles. "Come on in guys."

A group of girls waltzed in cautiously. The one closest to my height was a chestnut haired girl. Besides the fact she was the tallest of the girls, her rose earrings also made her stand out. The tall girl looked much tougher than her friend- a blue haired girl stood meekly by her side since they've entered the room. Her blue eyes occasionally would glance nervously up into her taller friend's emerald. Perhaps she's shy? On the other hand I recognized two blue eyed blondes that chattered endlessly beside Rei. I think they had a crush on Haruka or something like that last I remember.

I waited until everyone else had seated before I took a spot. It felt odd to be sitting around a bunch of people who were all close friends, it's like feeling you don't belong. Even more so, there was this strange feeling I was getting from the group of girls…can't place it exactly but…

"Kaiya, so this Usagi and Minako. You've met them before at the arcade remember?"

"That's right."

"You mean you remember us? Oh my God!" The blondes shrieked. You know, they've could've passed as twins, I swear.

"So how's Haruka?" Minako interrogated at once. "Is she okay? Don't you think she's so cool? Do you guys talk often?"

For a moment I could never have thought it would get any worse with the questions until her blonde counterpart joined in.

"I want to hear about Michiru!" Usagi whined. "Did you know she played the violin?"

"Yeah actually-"

"Isn't Michiru so graceful? I want to be just like her when I grow up!" Usagi continued, ignoring my previous answer. Maybe they just want to talk…? "She's so pretty don't you think? I'd loved to be regular friends with her. You're so lucky! What sort of stuff is she into? Do you think Haruka and Michiru are really close? Who do you like better?" She talked so fast that I barely caught any of that!

"W-what?"

"Yeah, just who do you think is the best of the two?" Minako ganged up with Usagi.

"Well I…"

"Haruka right?" Minako tried to persuade me.

"No way! It's Michiru." Usagi argued.

"WELL?" They both suddenly jumped the question onto me.

"Er…" Kami, help! 

"Come on you guys, can't you see you're overloading Kaiya with your questions?" The blue haired girl finally spoke up. Wow, so she talks!

"Yeah, I mean think for once before you speak." The chestnut haired girl joined in.

"It's all right." Really I only needed to take a few seconds to breathe. "I can't really answer that question." I directed the answer to the blondes. "Both Michiru and Haruka are unique in their own way, how can you ask me to judge my 'friends' asking which is better? You can't compare them…In a way, it would be asking you…" I waved a hand towards Usagi, "To choose who you like the best out of the group here."

Usagi seemed to gulp, obviously not wanting to think of undergoing such a task.

"Y-yeah…I guess that's true." Minako spoke up, she seemed to scratch her cheek in an embarrassed way.

"A perfectly logical answer." The blue haired girl replied again. That's twice now! Isn't she on a roll?

"You are?" I outstretched my hand.

"Oh…Forgive me. I'm Ami, Mizuno Ami." She introduced herself as we shook hands.

"Ah…Maybe I should ask to be forgiven, but you don't seem to be the talkative type."

Ami blushed, looking down at her note book which had suddenly became very interesting.

"I told you Ami!" Her tall friend laughed. "Even a stranger can tell. You should talk more!"

"Makoto…" Ami replied back.

"Right, right, I know. Kino Makoto." The girl offered her hand. "I like to cook and practice martial arts."

That was…an interesting hobby combination. However the martial arts comment caught my interest more than the other.

"You do martial arts? How good are you?"

"All right I suppose."

"That's a laugh. Don't let her fool you Kaiya, Makoto can cream anyone." Minako informed me.

"Well…" Makoto blushed from the compliment. Determined to evade the spotlight the brunette asked "What about you Kaiya?"

Hmm…I suppose I should be careful with this. "Well… I know _some_ martial arts."

"What! Really?" Everyone seemed to shout.

"Yeah." Was it really a big deal?

"Hey that's great! We could go training together then sometime, what do you say?" Makoto seemed excited about the idea.

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"Awww man. No fair, all the cool people know karate." Usagi groaned. "I wanna learn too."

"Martial arts." Makoto corrected the shorter blonde.

"See? You don't even know how to address it!" Rei scolded poor Usagi. "Sometimes you can be so useless."

"ReeeeEEEi, why are you always mean to me?" Here come the waterworks.

"Maybe if you weren't such a irresponsible crybaby!"

"I'm not a crybaby!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"BLEEEEH!"

"BLAAAAH!"

The both of them were in each other's faces now.

"Knock it off you guys." Makoto tried to interfere.

"Let them be Makoto, you know they're always like this. It helps them blow off some steam." Minako casually noted.

"You just want to watch them fight." Ami had hit the mark dead on.

"Moi?" The blonde faked with false innocence.

The answer was obvious by the way Ami and Makoto shot her an accusing look.

"Er…yeah you got me." The girl pouted.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?" I inquired. "I was going by the kitchen, would anyone like something?"

The mention of food drew Usagi out of her argument with the miko.

"FOOD?" There was a look of insanity in her sparkling blue orbs, just a guess but the way she drooled over the table _probably_ meant she was hungry. I nodded my head, trying my best not to roll back in laughter. "Great! I want…"

Five minutes later I left the small room with a huge list. Wow…was she really going to eat this much? Reaching the kitchen I proceeded to fill a tray with cakes and pastries, wondering how I was going to carry it all back. Then there was the tea…I wouldn't want to spill that on me. I know, maybe I'll get Yuuchiro to help me. Besides the guy can't refuse anything if it's for Rei.

"Yuuchiro!" I called at the kitchen entrance. He couldn't be too far away, I mean, he was doing choirs wasn't he? When there was no answer I called again, "YUUCHIROOOOO!"

Where has that baka gone? The water was just starting to boil. Seeing I had some time to I decided to go down to the firewood stack to see if I could find the lazy guy. Going around the back of the shrine I listened anxiously for any signs of wood being chopped but there was none. Did he wander off somewhere?

"Hmm…" I thought, only it wasn't me who said it out loud.

"Yuuchiro?" I ducked my head around the corner too see the man slumped against the exterior shrine wall.

"Ah!" He jumped. "I-it's only you…Thank Kami, for a moment I thought it was Rei."

"Did you finish chopping the wood already?"

"Well no…But…"

"But…? Hey, wait a second. What do you have there?"

Yuuchiro backed away immediately and tried to hide a piece of paper behind his back.

"Don't tell me it's that Affection Contest." I bluntly guessed.

"How'd you know? A-Am… I that obvious?"

I found myself rolling my eyes. "Of course. And you want to ask Rei to enter with you right?"

"…" The poor man was too red in the face to respond.

"I wouldn't bother." I muttered, pivoting on the spot, ready to leave.

"What? Why not! Am I not good enough for her or something?"

"That's something you have to ask her baka." Silence.

"I know…but, you wouldn't understand what it means to be truly in love with someone. To feel that one person means more than the world to you." There was sorrow in his voice, leaving the words hanging heavy in the air. Was I angry? I don't know…

But I did know that I felt pity for him. Humans can easily be made or broken by the emotions they cling to. It's just a truth of reality whether we like it or not. Everything comes down to our choices, choosing to accept our feelings as our own or live in a life of denial. I…am no exception. "I'm just saying Yuuchiro, this might be rushing it. It would much easier if she was already going out with you but asking her to do something like this out of the blue? If Rei rejects you it could push you two farther apart than you are now." I turned to face the man.

"I…But I…"

"Take it slowly. If you really meant that she is the only one for you, you can wait. Keep trying to win her affections one step at a time… little endeavors will go a long ways, more than you think. Then… in the end, perhaps she'll return your feelings.

Turning to leave I was stopped again.

"What is it now?" I started to feel irritated, but my voiced died down instantly when his whisper replied,

"Hey Kaiya, do you have someone…" There was a searching tone in his voice, but it was more hopeful than the desperate voice I had heard earlier.

"Ile…"

"But! How can you know so much about love if you haven't…"

"Lucky I guess." I cut him short. It was something I really didn't want to talk about.

A small breeze hit the area, sending the leaves dancing.

"Oh, Yuuchiro…Could you help me carry the tea and sweets to Rei and her friend's? Usagi ordered a huge pile and I can't carry it all by myself."

"Yeah! No problem!"

After gathering the goods

We finally made it back to the room with the trays. Usagi and Rei were at it again while everyone else watched patiently.

"Fooooooood!" Usagi clamored towards us at an abnormal pace. I had the sudden urge to drop the tray but resisted, allowing the starved blonde to nearly knock me over.

"Usagi watch it! I don't want tea on the floor!" Rei scolded the girl.

"But I'm sooooo hungry!" Then she stuffed three pork buns into her mouth.

"Argh! You're such a pig!" The miko scowled.

"You know, if we want to go watch the contest we'd better get going." Amy pointed out. "I don't think we should be late as we are going to cheer Umino and Naru on."

"That's right!" Minako gasped, suddenly remembering and awakening from her drowsy trance. "Usagi you better drop everything cause we're going, NOW!" The blonde dashed forward and took her 'twin' by the arm.

"Mmf Fwof!" (Translation: my food!)

"You guys going to come too?" Makoto asked Yuuchiro and me.

"I might tag along later." I replied.

"Umm…is Rei going?" Yuuchiro asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"…I…I think I'll pass."

"Your loss then, see you guys later!"

Amy and Makoto left to follow the blonde tornado.

"Why aren't you going?" It seemed odd that he would pass up an opportunity.

"Because…Seeing all the couples I'll feel envious. Maybe I'll do something I'll regret. I don't want to rush things, I can wait." He smiled.

"Makoto, Amy?" Rei dashed into the room.

"You just missed them Rei." I told the confused girl. "They already left."

"What! Oh no…I better hurry." She scrambled around the room, picking up little trinkets here and there before chucking them into a purse. I gave Yuuchiro one of the pastries while Rei's back was turned. Although I received a questioning look, one glance towards the raven-haired girl was enough explanation. It was cute the way he blushed; maybe he has a chance after all. I turned left and hanged around the hallways just outside, peeking through a hole in the screen of the wall to the room inside.

"Umm…Rei?" Yuuchiro's voice was a bit shaky.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" The sound of pillows being chucked around the room could be heard.

"I-I thought…"

"Listen! I-" She froze upon seeing the little treat in Yuuchiro's hand.

"You know, on the go…Can't have you starving." He smiled.

"I…umm…thank you." I could've sworn both of them were red in the face now. I leaned back and proceeded down to the back of the shrine thinking about what I've said to Yuuchiro earlier.

The answers…have no emotion. Logical solutions to the problem…What a complicated but simple subject, love.

Haruka's POV, contest grounds

LOVE IS GREAT! Okay I didn't shout that out loud but its got to be the best feeling in the world. I know it's love, it can't be anything else! This is it I'm actually going on a date with Michiru! '_Fake mini date'_ a voice in my head corrected me. All right I admit, even if it's not real I still get to be close to her and nothing can ruin that!

Momentarily I checked over my own attire to make sure it was perfect. Dark blue shirt tucked in? Check. Snazzy light blue jacket, check. Belt and matching white pants? Double check! Looking good so far I mused, however, Michiru always managed to outdo me in the fashion department. The aqua haired woman sported a long pink dress, the fabric wasn't quite as thin as a normal dress but leaning towards a thick cotton. Loosely, a matching pink ribbon tied securely around her waist waved in the wind's grasp slightly. So simple…yet perfect. I smiled.

"What are you thinking about Ruka?" My partner asked, her hands around my elbow tightened their grip as she moved into my side. She's leaning against me! Kami, if this is a dream please never wake me up.

"Well, we have some time before the contest starts…Want to get something to eat?" All right, not exactly the most intelligent thing to say but it was the first thing that came to mind!

"Sure." She giggled.

We could always go on the rides next. I was really glad that they updated this event, now it had rides, attractions, food stands and just about everything else! Maybe I'll play the games later and win Michiru something, would she like that?

We walked by all the various couples in the park, all apparently in love as much as Michiru and I pretended to be. Amazing how jealous people can get. You can tell how they never stopped staring. A thought crossed my mind and I pondered it for a moment hesitant. Aww, what the heck!

"Ruka? Ah!" Michiru let out a small giggle and squeak of surprise when I wrapped an arm around her shoulders suddenly, crushing her petite body against my own. "Troublemaker…" She whispered with a smile and pinched my cheek.

Michiru's POV

I admit she had taken me by surprise when she gave me a bear hug, but it was a pleasant sensation. It feels nice, to lean on her like this sharing body heat even on a nice day like this. But it's pretend isn't it? Will things go back as nothing happened once it's all over? I didn't realize how sad the thought made me just then, the sudden sadness caused my knees to buckle.

"Ah!"

**Thup.**

When I slowly opened my eyes I realized that Haruka had caught me.

"Michi are you all right?"

"Never better." I lied through my teeth. It hurt inside but I didn't want to make her sad or have her worry about me. Her comforting arms released me once I had regained balance on my own two feet.

"Can we play a game?" Haruka shouted suddenly, pointing to a game's booth a few stalls up. "They have a racing one! I know I can win." There was a pleading tone in her voice, like a little child asking her mom for some candy.

"Of course, we are here to have fun right?"

"Then let's go!" Ruka grasped my arm and guided through the crowd with ease. I couldn't say it but the feeling was stronger than last time under the tree in the park. Could it really be…?  
  
"Ugh…" I relapsed. It was different, a negative energy this time.

"Michi!" Haruka called to me concerned.

Did you just…feel that?" I muttered.

Both of our eyes wandered over to the stage platform where the contest was to be held in the distance.

"That must mean…" My partner started.

"That a pure heart snatcher will appear…" I finished.

We can't let a pure heart fall into the hands of our enemy. Looks like our evening out will be cut short.

The contest, Haruka's POV

Warily I stiffly stood by Michi's side and I had noticed that she was also tense. When she wants too the woman can sure hide her feelings, I admired. My eyes drew away from the shorter girl and to the crowd cheering from the front of the stage. No sign yet, will the attack come during the contest? When! I demanded I racked my mind for a logical answer. The host had started to shout something, however I had barely heard a single word for the rotating tie wrapped around his neck caught my attention. Easily amused? That was me. It was the only interesting thing about him I must admit, I mean, nothing exciting about the standard black slack, shirt and red vest.

"Hi everybody and welcome. Is your life full of love? I sure hope it is for your sake! With me on stage are ten young people whose lives are full of love and they're here today to compete with one another about to reveal their true affection. The winners will be two people who can prove the bonds of friendship and the purity of their hearts. I now wish good luck to the contestants!"

The crowd voiced their excitement with loud cheers. For a moment I quickly realized who was right up front, Usagi and her pals. Dimly I could hear Rei and Minako cheering Michiru and I on, which was cute and all but…It would be so embarrassing to admit feelings on stage in front of everybody! The facial muscles started to tense as I forced myself to remain calm and composed. Smile and no one will suspect a thing, just smile.

"Huh?" I half gasped to myself. Had my eyes not deceived me, I could've sworn I saw someone lurking behind that tree behind the crowd.

"What is it?" Michiru asked, her eyes never leaving the crowd. I saw her smile as Rei gave her a compliment on her hair.

"Just be on guard." Was all I could say. Michi nodded her head before she disappeared behind back with the other girls.

"The first round of our contest is a warm up. We want you guys to find your best friend's hand. There they are." Hands started to peek through the heart shaped holes in the multiple doors that I faced along with the population of confused males. "Go on guys, you pick y our best friend's hand and take it."

On instinct alone I found myself standing in front of a door. A feeling had told me Michiru was behind it and I trusted my gut choice. Without hesitation I grasped the hand and right there, I knew I had made the right choice. Her soft touch lingered in the soft skin. My eyes closed as I wished that the pesky man would hurry along with business so I could see Michiru again.

"Here's a guy who's pretty quick." To my annoyance he shoved the speaker into my face. "Okay, now could you please tell us the friend's name."

"_What_?" I stared down coldly at the man. Was he really serious?

"U-Uh…I…Well, could you please tell us the name of your young friend here?"

"I think that's a pretty personal question, you know."

"C'mon please? We have to follow a script here." Beads of sweat now apparent on his brow. In that instant I felt a smidgen of pity for the man, after all, he was just doing as required by his employer. "Michiru."

The door opened as Michiru stepped out. A small smile was on those perfect lips and the best part was, it was genuine. Her eyes sparkled upon meeting me. I met her halfway. The crowd cheered as the announcer went to work with the other contestants but it didn't matter, nothing else seemed to matter in this isolated moment of emotion.

Kaiya's POV, contest site

Backed away from the rest of the crowd, I watched the contest at a safe distance. Rei and her friends were up front I noticed but I had also noticed a certain 'couple' on stage. Both were women amidst four other couples of heterosexuals. Interesting…No one seemed to have noticed yet, perhaps luck really is on Haruka's side. But what she had said earlier continued to prod my thoughts. Were same gender couples really abnormal? Back at home it was perfectly normal, what was the big deal?

The sound of a roaring crowd caught my attention again. The first around was over and it appeared that Haruka and Michiru won the first round. Amazing how quick Haruka picked Michiru's hand…honestly I don't think I could ever do that. If it were me I might've ended up like…

"This is Naru's hand!" A short, nerdy looking guy shouted as he clutched a hand.

"I'm not Naru." Came a female voice.

Poor guy I found myself pitying as he pursued to beg for forgiveness from his girlfriend on stage. _And_ she wasn't even demanding it either! Probably too embarrassed to come out quite yet.

**Swish.**

The sound of crushed grass caused my ears to perk up. Turning towards the source I detected a dark shadowy figure camouflaging behind a tree by the crowd. Her long hair shot in and out of the sunlight that had filtered through the thick green foliage above the woman. Red hair, something in my mind was already piecing the puzzle together. My eyes squinted while the rest of me was careful not to make any sudden movements as I desperately tried to calm my pounding heart. Was it anxiety? Fear? No, it wasn't that I concluded as a new feeling surfaced. Instinctively I was wary and tense but not as a result from the other two emotions I had just dismissed. Excitement and a need for revenge, I was sure of it.

Smoothly the figure shifted their weight from one foot to the other. The ambiance of arrogance and confidence the woman held irked me. Thoughts of identification were now at the tip of my mind. As it came closer a feeling of predator and prey began to engulf me. There wasn't something right with this creature, human was definitely out of the question. I wanted to pounce and attack, to rid myself of the condescending presence.

My heart skipped a beat as the woman turned around slowly, still unaware of my watchful eye. That face! Another cold feeling flooded my psyche, cranking up the need to obliterate. 

"You…" I growled _very _quietly.

It was that woman back in the garden when I had been with Hisa! How could I forget such a face? I cursed.

Suddenly the figure zipped in flash, one moment there and the next…I spun my head to the opposite direction of my position and glimpsed the flash of movement. She was moving fast, _deadly_ fast. Without telling my legs to do so I was on the trail, attempting to keep a safe distance between us two. If she was here…then that means…

Haruka's POV, after the second round

"Phew, that three legged round was sure invigorating, right Michiru?" I made my way to untie our legs.

"It was, wasn't it?" She smiled. "Not much of a challenge though."

Right, compared to fighting youma this was a walk in the park quite literally.

"Our third round is karaoke duet." The host informed us all.

It was another easy win for both Michiru and I. We both knew what was going to happen next, most likely the man will ask us to reveal our true feelings to each other. However much I wanted to tell Michiru what I felt this wasn't the right way. Going public and admitting your affection for another wasn't the thing that bothered me; it was the fact they treated it as some game. A 'friendship' contest, what a joke. I'm sure that if Kaiya were here she'd be hanging her head in shame at my thoughts to back out. But…what does she really know? Despite what I've seen so far of her interaction among fellow classmates all her cheerfulness was rather phony. In my eyes she comes across the type to isolate herself from others by her own free will. Which is really surprising because it seems people are naturally attracted to her. If she were to put an honest effort into it and open herself up more, she really could have some decent friends. What's with that girl?

Has…she really known love?

"I hope he and his girlfriend win the contest…" Michiru whispered. I turned my gaze over to a clumsy looking couple standing next to us. The short guy had been trying much too hard to please his girl and failed at every attempt to do so. Honest and trying so hard. A feeling of guilt hit me directly in the stomach. Originally Michiru and I had entered the contest for a joke, secretly I wanted to win and profess secret feelings Michiru may never forgive me for. However, now that we may win…"And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final round of our contest. The ones who lost up to now get one last chance. We call this round, the depth of affection. And this time ladies and gentlemen of the public, you'll be the judges. Your applause will rate the success of the contestants, are you ready?" 

It just didn't feel right. The crowd cheered in appreciated for the umpteenth time of the day. Michiru sent me a nervous glance but I made no motion to acknowledge it.

"So now we'll start with this charming couple. Could you please tell the audience how you feel about her?"

I took a deep breath.

"This show is over."

"Huh?" The man nervously questioned, still intimidated by my cold behavior from earlier events.

"I said we're dropping out of the contest, it was all a joke."

"But wait, what do you mean?"

I paused shortly, enough time to give Michiru a reassuring smile. She only smiled back with complete understanding. It wasn't the time to tell her, not yet. A new resolution solidified inside. I don't need some stupid contest to come out and tell the person I love about my feelings; I know what I feel for her is _real_, that's what really matters. When I'm ready, I'll reveal my vulnerabilities and whether you'll accept or reject them is up to you. I thought of the sea goddess. So until then…please wait for me a little longer Michi.

"We entered this silly true affection contest as a practical joke. We never meant to make fun of real couples in love…but now it looks like we might win it, we're stepping out in favor of love." I raised my arms up towards the crowd. "Real love should win! Cause real love dwells in pure hearts!" I could feel my eyes shining with emotion. The crowd seemed to be deeply affected as well. Satisfied I finally said, "C'mon, let's go." To my partner.

"Goodbye and good luck." Michiru gracefully stepped down.

We both left the stage as the confessions continued on. However my mind was no longer on the subject of love, it was hammering the idea of expected battle. If would be soon, it had to be as the contest was almost over.

Sooner than expected, right on cue screams erupted from the area we had previously left. Lucky for the remoteness of the location we could transform right here without a problem. Positively sure there were no witnesses I asked,

"Ready Michi?"

"Ready when you are." She nodded.

Lifting our henshin pens we called out the transformation phrases,

"Uranus planet power, make up!"

"Neptune planet power, make up!"

Bright light engulfed our bodies, a gold in my presence and aquamarine with Michi. As it faded to reveal our counterpart identities of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune we made a mad dash towards the site, ready to face any challenge dead on, together.

Kaiya's POV

"Ah shimatta! I lost her.": I grumbled. 

What had happened exactly? Where I was now was irritatingly close to where the chase had originally started. Had I been running in circles?

"Ahhh!**"** Girlish screams pierced through the air.

My head whipped around towards the contest site. What the hell is going on down there? I panicked, thinking about Michiru and Haruka. Were they all right? Not wanting to waste another moment I rushed down towards the rapidly dispersing crowd.

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

Before I knew it I had jumped up into a group of trees back away a safe distance from a sight that would send me into a state of immediate shock. My mind attempted in vain to rebuke the image. It was another youma! With…a heart thing stuck in the center of its chest.

"Do it." There was a familiar sinister voice. Looking up through my long blonde bangs I could barely see a figure floating up past my position. So close…I glared. All thoughts of Haruka and Michiru faded as I reached back into my pocket for the bracelets when the voices continued with their speech.

"And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

Over half the distance away from where I was situated was a group of…

"Sailor scouts?" I half admired upon recognizing their battle fukus'. After watching countless battles their images were imprinted clearly in my mind still. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and…Sailor Moon. The inner senshi had shown themselves.

They were all there, the five of them. But where were Uranus and Neptune? They were sailor scouts as well, shouldn't they be helping?

"Who are you!" On of the scouts called out to the woman in red. I couldn't help but think how young the group of heroines looked. Just how old are they?

"Never mind who I am, young girls like you should have more fun." The woman retorted in a superior attitude.

She snapped her fingers and my back muscles tensed up, becoming rigid sensing the impending danger. To my surprise the youma stabbed its hand into the heart solid on its chest. The object began to shine an eerie yellowish glow, as before my eyes, five adult looking men appeared out of nowhere on the battlefield. My ears pricked up as well, where was this strange music coming from? It had a hypnotizing tune to it I suddenly realized and covered my ears.

Patiently I waited, watching to see what the inner senshi would do. Part of me was very excited but frozen in place from indecisive uncertainty; watching a real battle, not something recorded in a book! Just imagine…

"What are they…?"

Astonishment nailed me square in the face as the scouts started to dance with their 'human' partners. No! I wanted to scream. It's not real! Before I could react the illusions created by the monster reverted to their true forms, tier four or the lowest of the low youma rank. With no definite mass, their malleable clay-like tentacles wrapped around each sailor and proceeded to shock the trapped girls with electrical impulses.

"**Ahhhhh!"** They all screamed in extreme pain.

Shimatta! Shimatta! Shimatte! What should I do? Frantically I scanned the area, hoping that someone would show up to save them. _'I already told myself I wouldn't get involved!'_ A voice in my head argued in stubborn defiance. _'But what if they die?'_ Another pleaded with my conscience. Already I was leaning towards the latter response and so the same voice encouraged further. _'They're still human, they can die you know.'_ Everything started to swirl internally, feeling my emotions collide as particles with elastic collisions; rebounding off of each other continuously. 

"World…SHAKING!"

A bright stream of golden light flew out of nowhere. Energy in the shape of a planet burst forward and released the trapped scouts from their imprisonment. To my relief I had evaded the pressuring decision; Uranus and Neptune were here.

"I fight for love and justice, I'm Sailor Uranus!"

"I also fight for love and justice, I'm Sailor Neptune!"

"Took you long enough." I grumbled to myself. 

"Sorry girls, but now's not the time for a crush." Neptune quickly chided the younger sailor teenagers.

The figure in red now was positioned clearly in my view. I was mildly aware that my fingers were inching towards the cuffs in my pocket. _'I thought you weren't going to interfere.'_ The voice was back. I repressed the nagging tone and eyed my target very meticulously. Wait for it…

"Your wasting your time," The woman mocked the group of senshi, "fighting us like this—"

"World…"

Michiru's POV

That witch won't stop talking!

"Your wasting your time," I was itching to shut her up, "fighting us like—"

"World…" I heard a voice call out. But…it wasn't Haruka's. I turned immediately to confirm this with my own eyes and it was true, Uranus was still motionless as I was. "SHAKING!"

A burst of light destroyed the first set of branches of a nearby group of trees to the side of the battlefield, racing off towards the woman. She screamed as the planet energy nicked her right side, sending drops of blood raining down onto the ground directly below.

"You!" She hissed at our group, believing one of us had done the deed.

My eyes darted back towards the source of the fading light and noticed a shadowed figured jumping down and away upon contact with the ground.

"Uranus!" I pointed towards the area. Understanding the situation my partner replied, "I'm going after whoever it is. Take care of the fort here."

"Finish them!" The floating injured being commanded to the youma.

Haruka's POV, during the chase

Question bombarded my already stressed mind as I ran after the figure. I could not see them clearly, only follow the trail they left behind. Running through the various very recent upturned twigs and dirt I knew I was right on their tail. So close that I could hear their retreating footsteps hustle with heavy urgency.

Who are you? How can you use my powers? Is it really my power you are using? Are you good or evil?

"Stop!" I shouted ahead. The being did not stop but only increased their speed. Was I gaining? I too, tried to quicken my pace only to see too late a tree branch head level recoiling back into my face.

**Whap!**

I staggered back and cursed as bits of blood dripped from a corner of my mouth. The footsteps faded ahead and I knew then that I had lost them. Damn! My mind started to listen to my body's complaints of a hard day's worth of living; already I was so tired. I better get back to Michi.

Kaiya's POV, back at the shrine

After I cleaned up and showered I retreated to the security of my room. I was tired, no doubt about it but I needed to finish the diary entry from earlier. If I didn't get it done now, I knew that I wouldn't ever. The pen started to scribble onto the paper,

_Sorry about stopping the entry earlier but something came up…Okay, well a few things. I ended up meeting a guy named Yuuchiro who works here at the shrine. Rei didn't tell him that it was a joke when she said he was being replaced so I ended up being stuck with a bunch of dumb chore challenges. However, he basically lost everyone. I think somewhere along the way we just got plain bored and started a game of hide and go seek tag._

While hiding I ran to the nearby park in the area and up a tree. Interestingly enough, my pant legging had caught in a crook of a branch. You wouldn't guess who found me, yup, Haruka. I know, very embarrassing! For a while the bum stood there laughing in my face. Sure it was funny for her, that was, until it was my turn to laugh.

Bet you're wondering what I'm talking about huh? Well, Haruka actually does like Michiru…a lot. So I got her to ask Michiru to this affection contest today. Supposedly you're supposed to prove your 'friendship'. Haruka was right, it really was a 'love' contest. All the ten people they were couples! Not just best friends. Well okay, so Michiru and Haruka was not an official couple, but they were still pretending to be. Sometimes I wonder if Michiru likes Haruka in that way too, would be very interesting if that were the case.

Back to the serious part, another youma showed up today. It was really shocking, the second time I saw one in two days. Is the past really so infested with such creatures? Anyway, I indirectly met the inner senshi of the past here and they all look so young! They sure act like children too, honestly, in the middle of battle they decided to take leave of their senses and fall right into an enemy trap. I've never seen such a blunder in any of the video battle records at the palace, what gives?

I need some sleep, so I'll talk to you later.

Kaiya.

I think I'll keep it a secret, even from my diary a bit longer that I did interfere in today's battle. Absent-mindedly I stuff the small book back into my drawer and reached over for Hotaru's pouch. A sudden realization had dawn on me as I proceeded to dump the entire sack out in front of me.

Trinkets of sentimental value to my sister littered the floor in front of my lap. Bills of this time's currency also rolled out in wades; very useful for later purposes I noted. Quite basic to the eyes of many but it was like a treasure sack to me. I shook the tough material of the bag and finally, a photograph fell out last of all. The picture was very faded, especially along the top half of the photo. Perhaps coming to the past caused it to age? Immediately I recognized the problem. Then why haven't I changed? Wait…I felt my eyebrows furrow in thought. What… if my form never shifted because I've never existed here? That would've made sense but wouldn't that mean other objects such as the photo would get younger or look fresher since I _did_ go _back_ through time?

Time…I flopped backwards, letting my back hit the hard floor. Going from future to past for sure I thought things would become newer or something! The photograph dangled loosely in my limp arm. I found myself seeing past the object to the pile of trinkets. It was then that I saw something that startled me. I pushed myself up, then crawled over to the collection of items and picked up a small toy and a key chain. Both had at least a bit of metal to them however, their condition differentiated as exact opposites! The piece on the toy was completely rusted but the key chain looked brand new. But both came in the pouch, from the same future! I found myself crossing my legs, intensely staring at the items. The wheels in my head were definitely spinning now.

What if…what if there was a countering force to the 'fountain of youth' effect? The de-aging process was definitely there; the key chain was enough evidence. Forces act in pairs…so for every action there must be an equal but opposite reaction. It reminded me of something like Lenz's Law; how there is an opposing force to stop the initial force created. That had to be it, although some things do revert to their younger or newer versions travelling back in time, inevitably there will be objects that experience the opposite. So then as for myself, the force that would've made me younger had no effect because I've never existed here. Then the aging force…Well, I knew that sailor senshi do not age. I've always been curious if that would apply to me as well, since I am the daughter of two senshi. Turns out that this 'experiment' answered that question just nicely.

"Phew!" I breathed, letting out some trapped air. That whole thing was a doozy but I'm glad that it's sorted out now. I pulled an arm up onto my forehead, brushing a few of my bangs away from my eyes. The other stretched directly in front of me to the photograph again. I hadn't really taken a good look at it I mused.

The picture flipped in my hands as I bent down to get a better look. From what I could make out, it was a couple, one woman was holding a baby swaddled in cloths. However, their faces could not be made out from the faded spaces.

I sat there for awhile, staring at the picture. A feeling of nostalgia renewed in part of me. I'd seen this picture before. I knew I had. Automatically my weary body laid itself down onto the futon as I placed the photograph beside the mattress at my eye level. The lights outside flickered before finally turning off; Rei must've blown out the lantern. I was officially exhausted, both physically and mentally. Soon sleep follow.

_I fight for love and justice…_

"Do…you really?" I questioned, still hearing the sailor's introduction speeches.

My mind swirled pleasantly this time, inviting the comfort of peace only attained through sleep.

"Night…" Out came a barely audible whisper.

**Author's Notes 2: **Hiya, so if you didn't figure it out about the dialogue part, its mostly just the contest host's lines. Congrats to those who figured it out right away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Things are coming down to the wire with Kaiya stuck in the middle. Ultimately the choice must be made: sit back and watch or take a gamble.**


	8. It's OUR fight!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own a few lines in the story, similar to the previous chapter. __

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, I'm currently sick. I lost my voice and pretty much got the whole package from a viral flu. **But** I still wrote this chapter! So I'm pretty happy about that at least. Can't really say much about this chapter except that I hope people will enjoy it and are kind enough to leave me a review.__

Kaiya's POV_, In the darkness…_

"You're a coward, just like your bloody parents!" A gruff, male voice taunted.

"Urusai! Liar! I don't believe you!"

_There were tear-stained cheeks…Heated rivers slid off curved skin onto clammy, clenched fists. They were small, inexperienced hands.  
_

"Aww, what's the matter?" The voice came again.

"Looks like you made her cry." Jeers and laughter followed the snide comment.

_Was there more…than one person? Sounds of clanking metal echoed the scene along with the mocking laughter, various pitches and rhythms. Yes…A crowd of people most likely._

"Whittle baby is all alone without sister with a superior complex hovering around. Ha! Hey kid, did you know she was adopted? She's not even your real sister!"

"Shut up…" The figure was kneeling, their face blending into a wall of shadow.

The laughter stopped momentarily with exception to a few lingering chuckles.

"Crying is fer weaklings!" Shadowed figures stepped forward towards the broken girl. Most were grown men. They all seemed to nod in definite agreement with their leader. "But don't worry, we'll make sure…" A tall male figure gripped a chunk of the girl's loose hanging hair and pulled her upwards, forcing her back to straighten till she stood uncomfortably on her knees. Glaring with a smug smile he whispered the words deliberately slowly, allowing the excruciating pain to seep in, "little freak, you… won't end up… like _certain_ _freaks."_

**Lubb Dubb. **

_Reality…_

"Kaiya are you-"

"YAAAAAAH!"

Everything was suddenly a blur- the blue sky, clouds and the solid dirt ground all packed into one image. My hand shot out and gripped the closest object, grappling it downwards. It struggled back but it not enough, merely a weak attempt at best. A yelp of surprise had faintly reached my ears but I easily ignored it; my head was throbbing unpleasantly. I hated it, why couldn't I breathe clearly? See clearly? It was as though the wholeness of my senses had been shattered into pieces of a puzzle that was being shuffled continually as my body struggled to re-establish homeostasis.

Lashing out was the initial instinct that accompanied fear. I wanted to yell, I wasn't supposed to feel this anymore!

"Ow! Kaiya stop it! What are you doing!" A female voice cried out. Strong arms pushed against mine. Just what _was_ I doing? In sudden confusion I immediately loosened my hold, slacking the grip on soft clothing. Wait, soft clothing?

"HAA!"

I couldn't have prepared myself for offensive strike being momentarily blind and deaf. Helplessly I openly received a blow to the head, feeling a fist connect with my jaw. I was sent flying and eventually rolling until I finally stopped flat on my back. In no time wasted a dead weight too its opportunity and pounced on top of my limp body, nailing down my arms and legs, effectively pinning me down.

The first thing that came to mind,

"Ow…"

"Wow! That was intense. I definitely didn't expect that move…" Someone praised. "You almost had me that time."

Through blurred tears collecting in my eyes I could make out the shape of a person's face. I squinted, trying to focus the image, trying to will it clearer but all I gained was the sight of a long brown blur connected to that face- which I finally concluded was hair held back in a ponytail. Oh right…I was…

"Daijobu des ka?" Came the concerned voice. "Oh no! Did you get something in your eyes when you fell? I'm so sorry!" The person backed off and released me from the deadly hold; perhaps they thought I was crying from their assault. With dusty, sweaty palms I rubbed my eyes tentatively; trying my best to avoid gathering any potential tear triggering reactions.

"Don't rub them!" The voice called out again, "You'll make it worse. Try blinking slowly a few times…"

Stubbornly I refused to heed the advice and continued on with my thoughtless actions. Soon I was rewarded and responded with a frustrated "Ah!" when grains of dirt stung sensitive tissue.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

There was a weak shuffling sound moving away, then close again before I felt a cool presence centimeters from my face. I thought about jerking away but that was soon ruled out; startling to me a hand clamped down at the back of my head and pushed me forward gently into cool fabric. At first I tensed up from the unexpected contact but my muscles involuntarily began to relax due to prolonged exposure in company of pleasant relief. Within the few minutes to follow soft cotton moved rhythmically side to side and dislodged previous obstruction. It feels so good; I felt like sighing in content but resisted the urge.

"That should do it." My companion said cheerfully with hopeful confidence. The cool bliss started to pull away back but my hands automatically shot up to prevent it. "Not yet? H-Hold on, at least let me have it long enough to re-soak it again for you."

I remember now.

"Makoto I'm fine… don't worry so much." I tried to reassure the brunette. The nervousness in her voice disturbed me somewhat- Even more so, since it was for me.

I felt the cool cloth pushed into my hands quickly again after I had spoken. Without hesitating I applied it with light pressure against my eyes; I was certain they were a bit puffy from continual irritation. Silence followed while I took in deep breaths to regain lost composure. What I remembered brought something back, something I wanted to forget. Memories…are something you just can't completely wipe away it seems. Even if you convinced yourself it wasn't real, even if you thought you lost all recollection of it, they will never completely vanish; a mark is always left behind, small traces of consciousness. Sometimes all it takes is a simple word or thought to break the dam.  
"I guess we've had it for today…" Makoto sighed. I could sense the disappointment in her voice.

"Wait, one more go okay?" I suggested. "We came here to practice right? Might as well make the most of it while we can." Finally I removed the covering from my eyes and braced myself for the sun's intensity. Although there was a tingling sensation it wasn't the rude awakening that I expected. 

"You sure?"

I looked up to meet the gaze of dancing emerald eyes, reflecting an anxious caution.

"Hai." I pushed myself up. Thinking it a good time as any I proceeded to stretch on the spot, coaxing the tight muscles into a more flexible state. Makoto didn't say anything but instead she watched in curiosity.

As I rotated my upper body side to side I off-handedly muttered, "Good for the back, you know?" The girl seemed to nod in agreement.

Her persistent silence prompted me to get moving. It was obvious she was holding herself back from starting the match on the spot.

Without saying another word I made my way across dusty ground to the other side of the large ground, thoughtfully contemplating what came to pass of late.

There hadn't been a youma incident all week! Meaning: no worrying about _where_ the next fight would be, whether or not to _beat_ my parents into the ground and painfully choosing between watching or saving. I admit I really did need the break, but now? Chores were mediocre training, barely enough strain to develop any of the large muscle groups. And doing the same things routinely whilst knowing you aren't getting any stronger is frustrating! So when Makoto phoned up Rei's place asking if I wanted to go to this 'secret training place' with her during the weekend I was ecstatic. I even finished all of my homework ahead of time for this.

"You ready?" I asked. I saw a small nod from my opponent opposite to me. Both of us wore the traditional martial arts uniforms, however in black due to the condition of the terrain. White fabric and dirt don't mix I tell ya, Makoto must've been thinking the same thing when she lent me this spare of hers.

Realizing what I just thought I almost slapped myself. What does it matter what uniform or clothing you wear? When you get down to it the enemy won't go easier on you if you choose to wear a dress instead of armor. It would be your mistake, your problem. The battles will always go on. That's why it's essential to gain power and to sharpen skills to win…that's why I would never turn down a chance to train against a possible worthy opponent!

"Bring it!" Makoto shouted. To my amusement her emotions did not die from her bright eyes, instead they charged up and swirled to the surface full force. How unusual to fight with emotion. That's the last thing you need in a fight. Technique executions are best done through instinct rather than impulse. Through impulse it is true you may gain a temporary boost of power… but can the enraged user be trusted to pass judgement on the right party? Even I have trouble keeping my feelings in check, poor unsuspecting Makoto almost had a taste of that lesson earlier, but I won't let it happen again.

This time…I won't be distracted!

I shifted my legs to a low, stagger positioned base and brought my arms up. My elbows bent but stayed close to my sides. Taking a deep breath I then raised slightly closed hands to shoulder height and waited.

The slightly shorter girl mirrored the exact motions with the exception of having her fists lowered slightly; instead they were right up by her face.

Breathing noises dropped in volume to a near mute, eyes staring with commitment. Never look behind always fall forward.

It was then that I noticed it, Makoto's breath hitched. My legs instinctively darted to the right, attempting to meet the other girl for an angle attack as she dashed forward in a series of quick steps. Coming through the left side I vaguely felt the breeze of a narrowly missed jab but it was only the first. Five alternating shots came in quickly as I quickly adjusted, shifting my head position right and left.

"HAA! YAH! YAH! HA! NeH!" The last was more of a grunt.

To my surprise Makoto changed strategy and lunged forwards, attempting to throw me off by the sudden change of the attack range. I remember it very well; last time she had caught me in a certain head hold and I froze. It reminded me of that something. Well, not this time! I steeled every feeling inside me, staring down the movement of the aggressive combatant as the distance gap narrowed.

"Raah!" Here's the chance.

Dropping all weight onto left heel I fell back till, quickly becoming perpendicular with the ground, first catching myself with my right arm. While my spine was straightening I used the spring momentum and threw my trailing leg up aiming to bash Makoto starting chin up. But it was a no go; I had barely missed the girl. She had quick reflexes I'd give her that. However the result wasn't unanticipated.

As the brunette shot her head back the opportunity was exposed, I watched as her hips automatically move towards me in the reaction. My fingers dug into the Earth, tightening my hold on the ground painfully while concentrating on tensing all abdominal muscles. Successfully I was able to freeze my movement leaving me exactly perpendicular to the uneven terrain. It was my turn to strike.

My right leg shot back down and scored a spot in the girl's stomach area. The brunette gasped, having the wind knocked out of her and staggered back. Hoping to knock her from her feet I allowed myself to drop to the ground, planning to attempt a roundhouse sweep. Perhaps at that moment I felt worried or too caught up in the action…Whatever it was, I became too anxious and rushed, taking out only one of her long legs. There was a small yelp of surprise as the younger girl felt her balance wane at the expense of having one limb pulled out from beneath her.

I lost balance and fell clumsily, paying for the sloppy movement. Now it was me who was on the ground with my back flat against the rocky hard surface, cursing myself all the while for not taking out both legs. Makoto took the extra momentum to her advantage and kicked the slipped leg back causing herself fall forwards. Her fist came up, aiming for mid chest. Coming down there was a,

**Thud!**

For the most part the blow damaged solid ground. Some dust particles had shot up as a result. However, the lucky bum managed to nick me in the side with a pinch as I attempted to twist and evade with delayed reaction. Although the miscalculation cost me a bit, it would charge the brunette even more; to my delight Makoto had not considered the consciences for such an gamble.

"Yah!" Switching back to the offensive I caught the collar of her undershirt and flipped her over me; one of my legs dug in below her ribcage and shot up at an angle, propelling the girl a good six meters before her body collided with the Earth floor.

**THUD!**

"Augh!" Makoto groaned upon the solid contact back first. I watched her from an upside down point of view as she somersaulted unintentionally until coming to a stop face first in the dirt.

"I win…"

I watched the girl get up and jerk her head around to glower at me, obviously she did not agree. By now I had also regained my stance, readying for the final confrontation.

"Yeah, right." The declaration came out as a hiss.

Indeed she had spirit, you could tell by the way it seethed in those eyes.

"Hi-YA!" 

Another series of jabs were coming but this time I would not let her get off more than one. As the initial punch lashed out I stepped forward whilst my body turned partially sideways. Re-directing the attack with a small nudge with the palm of my hand to my left side I immediately gripped it with the same hand and ducked under Makoto's outstretched arm and around her back, taking the now useless limb with me. Currently facing her backside I thrust my right leg into the back of the closest leg's knee and forcefully bent the limb to the ground. Shifting dirt was the only sound of our existences, breaths guarded closely within our chests, one of surprise, the other of victory.

There had been expected resistance to the motion but I twisted the captured arm nearly parallel to her body length and pinned it down onto her back.

"Got you."

"Rrrrr." Under my hold I could feel her muscles twitch.

"Don't bother, you can't do anything. Your upper body is pinned down onto your weakly propped up knee along with one of your arms; thus, taking away half of the possible range of motion. As for your legs, I'm technically stepping on one. The other… is still being used to maintain what little balance you have left." Makoto's remaining leg that I haven't confined tensed suddenly. I could not see her facial expression but her thoughts were clear as today's blue sky. "You know, you may decide to make a bid for freedom and attack with the one limb holding you up…" She seemed to freeze, listening carefully to what I would say next. "However, as soon as you relinquish that control it will become _mine_." I played through the predicted sequence in my mind. Releasing the leg she'll inevitably fall forward and strike the ground but this time, leaving herself completely vulnerable.

"Haaa…" Makoto sighed. "Okay, I get it!" The outburst startled me, I hadn't realized that I had pulled her arm up higher.

"Oops! Sorry." I apologized and released her. "So, enough for today?"

"I guess so…" The girl responded, still rubbing her reddened wrist as she sat cross legged, still on the upturned dirt.

"Here." I outstretched a hand to her. The younger girl offered a smile as she took it.

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later the two of us had changed back into a clean change of clothes. We exited the small patch of trees back to familiar looking scenery, back to the place where the contest site was set up the previous week before. I was mildly surprised at first as well; although I knew of the dense coverage that was offered during the earlier incident, I did not expect Makoto to actually use it for a training ground. When she said 'secret training place' the first thing that came to my mind was some far away place in the mountains. From the books it seemed to be something that people in this time usually do when they go on a training quest. Guess you can't believe everything you read.

"Wow, tough workout huh?" The slightly shorter girl tried to start conversation.

"I suppose so." Beads of sweat were still apparent by my temples. With small irritation I brushed aside my bangs and other strands of hair that were slightly matted by the moisture.

"It might help if you put your hair up into a ponytail or something when you spar."

"…"

So it might be a bit of a help but what if my elastic snaps in the middle of a fight? The small change could be enough to throw everything off. If I can perform at maximum potential in the worst conditions then I'll be even better when I pin my hair back. 

"Umm, okay." Makoto dropped the subject. "Then do you want to stop off at my place? It's closer than the shrine."

'Huh?" I gave her a questioning look. What does the shrine have to do with anything?

"Meaning, you can take a shower there." Oh…I watched the girl seem to turn pink at the notion. "Being all sweaty can be really uncomfortable right?

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

At the apartment

It wasn't a very big place, quite small with sparse furniture. A lone balcony window entrance lay opposite to the front door.

"Come on in, make yourself at home." The emerald eyed girl invited. She proceeded to drop the ripped up garments onto a nearby stool. Unsure of what to do I also copied the action.

I followed my host to an entrance of a smaller dark room and paused as Makoto plunged on ahead, fumbling through its darkness. There was a quick 'hiss' sound before sunlight chased away the dark shadows, exposing a quaint bedroom. It was very neat and tidy, much like the rest of the apartment I noticed. Even more so, the assortment of stuffed animals that lay lightly on the nearby bed caught my attention.

"Stuffed animals…?" I saw some were stuffed puppy dogs, others of various species of cats. To my surprise, a few appeared homemade; a few creatures had stitches that were clumsily clinging to fuzzy fabric. 

"Ah, those were some of my early attempts." Makoto quickly commented, scratching the back of her head in an embarrassed motion. "These ones are my latest!" She whipped out a few colorful lizard-like looking things. Taking one into my palm I squeezed it lightly. By the squishy touch I immediately figured it was filled with small objects such as beans or beads. "Aren't they great?" The girl beamed.

Compared to what she described as her "early attempts" these were far better with massive improvements; one could hardly tell they were attempted originals.

"Yeah." I stated the obvious fact, knowing the girl was still beaming. It was amazing actually. Could you even imagine trying to sew such tiny stitches together? Mind boggling especially to me since I couldn't handle arts and crafts. Cleaning? All right, that I can do. I'd make a decent cook too, but making cute stuffed creatures…

"Something wrong?" The voice snapped me out of my dumbfounded expression.

"No, not at all! Haha…"

"Hey, what do you think of this?" Makoto shoved a stuffed teddy bear on top of the lizard in my palm.

"This…?" I studied the bear. "Uhh, it's cute?"

"You really think so?"

The hopeful tone confused me for a split second until I saw the tiny tag attached to the bear's ear. _"_**Ami**_"_, My mind automatically read.

"Making it for Ami chan?" I raised an amused eyebrow. Seeing the girl blush I knew I hit the target dead on.

"W-well…you see…" She fumbled through her words looking for an excuse but failed miserably.

"It's all right, I understand." I assured her. It's pretty obvious that she likes the shy Ami Mizuno, or at least to me anyway. I could've sworn I heard her release a breath of relief.

Her reaction…The immense relief nagged me. I thought back to Haruka's explanation of this society's views of same gender couples for the umpteenth time since that day. At this moment I didn't know if I felt angry, sad or ashamed for these people. Why did it matter so much? A person is just another human, no matter how you slice it. 

"So you really like it?" Came the question again.

"Yes, it's very good!" I confirmed my answer with enthusiasm now. 

However certain I was that she would inquire once more with the same lack of confidence I couldn't have prepared myself for the next round. She took a deep breath.

"Doyouwantone?" Makoto speed blurted.

Eh? Mind freeze.

"I mean you don't have to take any of these ones," she pointed to a basket full by her desk, "I can make one for you. Ack!" The girl looked at the clock ticking quietly beside me on a small dresser. Funny how I never noticed it until now. "Got to start cooking. You can use some spare clothes in the closet, bathroom is out this door, upstairs to your right." With that she dashed out. I watched the blur as she ducked behind a solid wall near the front door, which I assumed, was the kitchen.

Okay, that…was interesting. Looking at the small clock again perhaps I was the one who should've yelled 'ack'; my first music practice with Haruka and Michiru was in two hours! Almost clumsily I threw open her closet and grabbed the closest pile of garments. Pants, shirt…doesn't matter as long as it's wearable right?

Before I knew it I was in the bathroom, searching the place curiously with hurried urgency.

"Let's see…A shower looks like that metal bit attached to a bath. So how do I turn it on?" At Rei's place we always just used a small bath. Even at the palace we used baths but a _bit_ bigger. "Aww crap. Whatever! I'm sure I'll get it."

Leaning forward into the small, contained space I easily found the water knobs. So which one is which? Turning them both with equal precision I was rewarded with neutral heated water. Good so far…This time I rotated the one of the right a bit more and found the mainstream become cooler.

"Oh, I get it. The one on the right is the cold water and the left is for the hot water." Removing the testing palm away from the steady stream I re-adjusted the water until the liquid became pleasantly warm.

"There we go." I praised myself, feeling pleased at accomplishing the small task. Now that I was on my knees I noticed a small, circular metal between the hot and cold water knobs. "Hmm? What's that?" I peered closer, closing eye distance to receive a better look at the strange object. A light bulb went off in my mind. "Ah! I bet…" It was probably what would trigger the shower!

Without another thought I gripped the disk between my index finger and thumb, pulling it backwards whilst watching it stretched out. To my surprise the fast flowing stream of water suddenly stopped.

"Eh? Oh no! Did I do something wrong?":

A strange rumbling shot up through the walls, startling me a bit. What's that…

"**ACK**!"

Strong pressurized water rained down from the showerhead above. I was completely caught off guard; momentarily have forgotten _where_ shower water probably came from. After floundering around somewhat I managed to jerk back and abruptly yanked the shower curtain across the space for protection. Still gasping slightly I knew my face probably was red with embarrassment_. Never_ have I ever been ambushed successfully by people and yet…

**Knock, knock.**

"Kaiya, is everything alright?" I heard Makoto tap on the door, awaiting a response.

"Yes! Everything is _just_ great." I lied slightly.

"I forgot to mention but I left the shower pressure on really high, you might want to turn it down before you use it."

"NOW she tells me." The words came out, barely audible under my breath.

"Anyway, lunch is almost ready. Come out once you're done and have some."

"Okay." For some reason that last comment struck me as odd; it was almost like being mothered. It wasn't the same like that time Michiru saved me when I first arrived, that time seemed…special in its own way. Hmm…I pondered. I guess Makoto is the type of person that just wants the best in everybody; she'd probably help me if I asked her but should I ask Makoto for help? My eyes trailed over to the still running shower. No, I do not need to be babysat! I can do figure things out on my own, my mind rebuffed the idea. "Right, time to conquer this monster." I committed, readying to show that mechanical water gun who's boss. 

After the shower

Upon exiting the water chamber a mouth watering aroma reached my senses. Before I could stop myself I found myself saying,

"Hey, that smell's good." I said it more to myself but Makoto popped her head around the corner as the words left my mouth.

"Glad to hear it." She smiled. "I hope you're hungry." I noticed her changed attire. She was carrying a large plastic spoon-like scoop in her hand and a feminine decorated apron hung around her front was revealed as she fully emerged from the hiding spot. Seeing my staring she explained, "Pink is my favorite color."

I just nodded my head. Pink was actually my least favorite color, not that I have any trouble with other's wearing it but let's just say you wouldn't find a scrap of pink fabric anywhere in my dresser.

"Have a seat." Makoto kindly pointed to the small table where two plates of rice stir fry awaited. We both walked over to the table but not to forget my own manners so soon I replied,

'You first." Pulling the chair out for her to seat first.

"Oh…thank you." She seemed slightly embarrassed at the action but accepted it nevertheless.

Taking the seat across from the brunette I resolved to make absolutely sure she would take the first bite of the meal. Back at home they would always have the meals tested before serving it to either Hotaru or me but this reason was something more simple; I wanted Makoto to reap the rewards of her own hard work. From sight and smell it was obvious the dish had a lot of care put into it.

"Is something wrong?" The girl asked nervously.

'Nope." I replied, making sure to smile reassuringly.

Makoto's eyes relaxed slightly but neither of us made the first move. What was wrong? Or…did she expect me to comment on it first? That must be it! I slapped myself mentally. I guess I still have a lot to learn about manners here in this time. Taking a spoonful of the substance I chewed on it thoughtfully, letting the combination of flavors mix into something greater.

"It's delicious." I complimented the brunette.

The other girl smiled. Looking pleased she finally dug into her own portion with enthusiasm. All that training must've taken its toll on her hunger. Spoonful after spoonful the contents slowly disappeared to a 'better place'.

All the while as we ate in silence I would occasionally glance at the clock hanging on a nearby wall. Only forty minutes have passed.

"Kaiya."

"Hmm?" I looked up.

"I-I know this is none of my business but I heard from Rei…I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

The sentence seemed to hang in the air. The awkwardness was not caused from anger toward the miko who had blabbed personal information nor towards the subjects of the topic. For some reason, I didn't feel anything at all; no dominating emotion seemed to penetrate the neutral condition of my mental state. Letting the words sink in I finally replied,

"Thank you." Makoto's sympathy made me wonder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I kind of know what it feels like." I studied the girl, searching her eyes for any hints of reason. "Mine died in an airplane accident." She finally revealed.

Since the start I suspected it had something to do with it – no family portraits, the less than family sized room apartment, the singular bed, unusual amount of stuffed creatures…It was because, she had no family. Mildly I was startled even though I shouldn't have been as I had been right all along.

"I'm not sure what to say." I admitted. The girl knew her parents were dead, there was no hope that she could bring them back or find them alive miraculously. In my case, I was much better off I realized. _Much_ better off.

"It's okay, really." But she really wasn't okay as she was letting on.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I finally asked.

Makoto sat there, staring blankly at me with empty eyes.

"I…"

"Look, you can't keep things bottled up. It's not healthy; eventually it'll build up so much you'll snap." It was true, but I think she needed someone to say it.

The brunette bowed her head slightly, her bangs covering her eyes.

"…"  
  
Leaving the apartment

"See you sometime soon?" I asked.

"Yeah. Oh and good luck with your rehearsal" The girl cheered me on.

"Thanks."

We both split up, going opposite ways from the front of the apartment building. Makoto mentioned she was going to check out some shops with Usagi and not wanting to run into that talkative blonde I took a pass on tagging along. Thoughts of being cornered with questions were becoming a phobia of mine these days.

I had made it down the block where we had separated when I decided to do a quick check. "Bracelets…" The slight bulge in the borrowed windbreaker jacket told me of its presence. "Key…" Yup, I smiled, feeling the cool metal between my fingertips in the black, jean pocket. Seems to be everything. About to saunter off I realized that there was something else in the key pocket. "Even got a…_wallet_!"

Clutched lightly in my hand was a small, leather wallet.

"B-b-b-b-but!" I stuttered. This isn't mine! My mind screamed. Then…Makoto…"Just great." I gritted my teeth. "Makoto!" Doing a 180 I rushed off in the direction I last saw her leave, hoping somehow that I would catch up to the brunette before my appointment.

Haruka's POV, riding her motorcycle

Not a single youma attack all week! I can't stand this; it's driving me crazy, when will they attack? How much longer must Michiru and I wait before our next chance at another crystal? That last incident still weighted heavily on my stressed out mind. During that pathetic excuse for a contest some bastard used _my_ power again! Who do they think they are? Coming into someone else's battle, then turn tail and run? Worst yet, I _almost_ had them! So close…Then I fell for the oldest trick in the book. Memory of the tree branch colliding with my face burned humiliation in my mind.

My hands gripped the bike's handles as I made a sharp right turn and down the nearly empty street. More questionable, the stranger had only used Uranus's powers, not Neptune's. What did it add up to? Did it mean they couldn't use it or they just chose not to?

"AH!" Through the visor flashed two pedestrians in my path as I made another right turn. Shimatta! I stomped down on the brakes.

"Usagi!" One of them shouted.

**_Screeeeech!_**

Luckily I was able to turn the bike in time, but just barely! Those kids…

"I'm so sorry!" I knew I shouldn't have been driving in a rage. "You want me to call an ambulance?"

"I think…we're fine." The brunette of the two finally responded. In an instant I recognized the girls, Makoto and Odango. Faintly I heard the blonde mutter an. "Call my lawyer," remark.

"No please! I'll lose my wheels." Losing my transportation would just kill me; I can see Michiru chiding with an 'I told you so'. Can't have that happening, I'd rather die first.

"Oh, Haruka! I was only playing." Irritation shot through my stomach. That kind of sense of humor…

"You sure about that?" My eyebrow twitched. To prevent anything I may regret I turned to check up on the brunette. "Hey, that looks like a nasty scratch!"

"W-what? Oh, yeah, I guess it is." For a moment I couldn't tell whether she was still in shock or not; that spaced out expression was indicating 'no one was home'.

"Let me help you." Undoing the scarf around my neck I proceeded to bandage the series of scrapes on her one hand.

"But your scarf, it's going to get all dirty." Makoto complained. "You shouldn't…"

"Zip it!" I almost snapped. "Look, it's the least I could do for nearly plowing you guys over." Preventing any more argument I quickly added, "I don't have many friends around here, I better take care of the ones I've got."

The other girl just nodded her head.

"So no hard feelings?" Just to be sure I won't be hounded down later on.

"Nope." They both agreed.

"Great. See ya guys later."

After giving a little wave I sped out of that intersection quick as possible. That was close! How could I have been so careless? The self-bashing could have gone on for hours but one glance at my clock changed the inner complaints. Awww, so much to do! Got to call Michiru, pick her up and take her to our scheduled rehearsal – that Kaiya better show, and then worry again about our enemies next move.

Finally into a more isolated area I brought the bike to a steady halt. Making sure no one was within ear range I whipped out the watch communicator and called the aqua goddess. She better pick up, I need someone to talk to… almost running over innocent bystanders really shook me up.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

The small, golden gadget bleeped a number of times before the screen finally got through.

"Michiru?"

My screen depicted a blue tiled wall, not the person I was searching for.

"Michiru?" I repeated louder. "Hey, Michiru!"

"Calm down Ruka, I'm right here." Her voice finally erupted from the speaker.

"Where? I don't see you…Oh! Are you in the pool again?"

I heard her giggle. "Good guess."

"Uh…well then, almost ready to go to rehearsal?" So maybe I won't tell her about the near motorcycle accident after all. "I can be there in ten minutes."

"…"

"Michiru?"

The other end went silent. Despite feeling the need to panic I forced myself to relax. Always assuming the worst will definitely take its toll on you, either making you age past your years or in the form of a heart attack. That when I felt it- a cold wave wash over me. Now I was standing in the middle of the ocean, its current collapsing layer after layer of water upon me.

"Do you feel that?" Came Michiru's solemn voice. It was no longer cheerful.

"The wind…" I muttered, tilting my chin up to the watch the sky above through the waters. I could see a gathering of dark clouds in the clear sky, a storm with lighting and thunder accompanying the raging body that surrounded me. My element howled warning, of foreboding. Ignoring the shivers racing down my spine I sought out the other presence in the chaos, searching for _her._

"It's close." I muttered to my partner. The water around my sides sprung up into a swirling tornado with me at its center eye. Michiru's serious gaze caught mine from the cliff edge she sat on nearby. Indeed she was still dressed in the school swimsuit.

"…ten minutes..." The waves carried her faint voice to my waiting ears.

"Right."

Kaiya's POV

"How could she have gotten so far in such a short time?" I just wanted to shout out in frustration. Makoto sure couldn't buy anything without her wallet…

"Earth to Makoto…" The familiar name caused my ears to twitch. Looking across the street there was Makoto and Usagi. Ah! I've got to get over there.

"Umm…" Looking both directions of the seemingly isolated road and finally deciding it would be safe I attempted to cross only to have a pack of cars rush around the corner! "Gah!" I yelped, jumping back just in time narrowly avoiding injury. Where…the hell do these cars come from?

Screeching wheels and honking horns drowned out what I tried to yell next,

"MAAAAKOTO!"

**Honk, honk! Bleep!**

Some random driver then felt it was necessary to point out,

"Crosswalk is back there stupid!" The passengers in the back seat jeered as well.

Why I oughta…Thoughts of breaking that puny, hunk of junk they called for a car into pile of dust appealed to me but that was short lived as I noticed Makoto and Usagi had began walking away.

"Shit!" Doing the best thing I could I ran down to crosswalk, jogging lightly on the spot wishing it would change _soon._ The count down meter across the street read '30'…'29'…This is great, just great.

Thirty seconds and a mad dash sprint later I made it to where I last saw the two girls. They were…going in this direction! Deciding to use instinct I was about to dash away but halted when I smelled the familiar aroma of sizzling noodles. Not that I was hungry or anything but I was sure a certain blonde may be. Remembering the insane food obsessed drool from the Odango my feet zipped off towards the open market.

"Makoto!" I called through the crowd.

Stalls littered the sidewalk as merchants dealt fresh fruit and vegetables. More developed stalls actually served as tiny restaurants. Ramen shops, cafes, snack bars…It was crowded! Searching further down I passed a few dealers trading watches and games of all sorts whilst small children ran freely under adult supervision.

"Mmph…Yummy! More please!"

I spotted the owner of that voice.

"Usagi!" I shouted, gripping the slightly startled girl by the shoulder. She turned around and eyed me quickly before cheerfully greeting,

"Hi Kaiya, want some?" The blonde shoved a bowl of ramen under my nose.

"Ahh…no thanks, I just ate. Do you know where Makoto is?"

"She left with Ami."

"Ami?"

"Yeah, Makoto wanted to return Haruka's scarf."

"Scarf?"

A cook handed the starving girl with another extra large bowl of chicken ramen.

"Yup…" She gulped down a mouthful and shoved more noodles into her mouth. "Hafuca ammofe ram uf ovar." 

"Could…you say that again?"

The girl swallowed and took a deep breath, "Haruka almost ran us over."

"WHAT!"

"Oh, chill. I said almost but it was an accident." Usagi waved at me, motioning for me to let the idea go.

"B-but…" I sighed. "Let me get this straight. Haruka almost ran you guys over then I'm assuming Haruka gave Makoto a scarf to make up for it and then Mako went with Ami to give it back?"

"Yup, you got it." I was rewarded with the thumbs up pose.

Stopping for a moment I thought the entire explanation through. Makoto went to give Haruka back her scarf…with Ami? It didn't seem right, weren't there cram sessions still going on?

"Usagi?"

"Hmm…?"

"Did Ami get out of cram school early today or something?" From what I've observed of the blue haired genius during Rei's study group meetings through the past week she seemed to be a person to take her studies seriously; always helping the group solve the problems, giving free tutoring. You can't get top grades in the school by doing nothing as well.

"Yeah, she said she'd learn the material on this new online program instead from now on. Something about saving time and such." Computer sessions? That sounds... "Isn't that great? Now she can spend more time with the gang." 

This girl was clueless…Her dopey smile was nothing confidence inspiring. Any rational person who thought about it would spot the immediate problem. You can't learn nearly as much by yourself as in a classroom. Asking questions, listening to a teacher's explanation compared to reading texts on a mechanical screen is superior by far. If you were serious about marks you'd stick with the classroom settings if possible. And as for saving time? Not a chance, if anything it'd take more time! I don't like the sound of this, not at all!

"Which was did they go?" I nearly demanded. Patiently I watched her point her chopsticks down the route I had been travelling earlier. "Thanks Usagi, but I gotta go now!"

_"After they died they left me all alone."_

I could still see the tears that girl had tried to hold back. Those blue rivers ran down her cheeks, how they rained onto clenched fists below.

"_Do you hate them?"_

"At first…then I wished, if only…"

Still whizzing by the stalls I shot out an arm to clutch a large hooded cloak from a anime cosplay shop. 

"Hey!" The shopkeeper cried in surprise. Digging into my own stash I threw back a few bills to ease the man's 'loss', hoping it was enough.

Makoto didn't truly hate them… More than anything she wished she could see them again, just being a family again. A wounded soul of a girl who is trying her best not to let everything crumble.

_"But you know…"_

"?"

"I have someone to protect now."

"Ha…ha…ha!" I gasped, sliding on the heavy cloak and hood over me to disguise my form. It was Ami she was talking about. The content look of the gift she crafted for the shy girl made my inside's twist painfully.

I reached the fence barrier that wrapped around a small junkyard area, the place reeked of youma.

"That's…JUST LOW!"

Catapulting myself up and off the tall fence I spotted the monster as it just wrapped Makoto in its grasp. 

"World…SHAKING!"

Michiru's POV

Haruka and I were already transformed and camouflaged in the surrounding area. It did strike me strange, the aura being emitted by the brunette's blue haired companion. It was almost as though it wasn't human.

"Umm…Ami? I'm pretty sure this isn't the way to Haruka's house." Makoto finally spoke up. "Ami?"

"Something's up." Uranus muttered suspiciously by my side.

We both eyed the pair enter the small junkyard.

"We're here…" Ami declared in a low, creepy voice. Makoto watched her friend from the backside, unable to see the girl's face.

"Ami, are you alright?"

"Never better…NoW tHaT YoU'rE hErE! AHAHAHA!"

Makoto immediately stepped back as 'Ami' was surrounded by a blue swirl of negative energy. My stomach flipped as there was a sickening rip whilst the girl pulled the false face off and replaced it with a new mask.

"You're not Ami! You're…" The brunette shouted.

The grinning mask the monster had put on smiled wickedly at its prey.

"Worry about yourself little girl!" From its sides, ropes of scarlet fabric shot out.

"Ah!" In no time the girl was caught in its trap. "Let go of me!"

"Wait for it Neptune." Uranus read my mind. "Hold it back, just a little longer." But I could see her struggling to hold back herself.

It hurts, I've never been able to get used to it; watching the victims cry for a savior while being tortured with enough fear to make one's heart stop. But to save them, the universe, it had to be done. Another scream filled the air and I closed my eyes, hoping to shut it out…However, it wasn't Makoto who screamed.

"World…SHAKING!"

Whipping my head to the direction of the voice I saw a cloaked figure leap over the fence and smash a world shaking into the ground – both catching their fall and sending the mighty blast towards the unsuspecting youma.

"Yaaaa!" The monster cried, releasing its hold on the target.

"Go, get out of here!" The figure instructed the brunette. Makoto hesitated at first but reluctantly nodded and dashed out of the area entrance.

"Damn it!" Uranus hissed.

"Should we follow the girl?"

"No, wait a sec, I want to see this."

Training our eyes on the intense increasing battle I tensed up, feeling something familiar about this stranger. What's this feeling? As if you know someone you've never met before? The combatants clashes drew my attention once more.

"Ha!"

The stranger gripped the monster's shoulder, flipping over it's head and sent a surely mind numbing elbow to its neck.

"Gah!" It screeched. Red fabric shot out and attempted to catch its new prey but was unsuccessful as the person shot themselves off of the monster's back into the air and out of range. "Grr…Hold still!" It cried.

"You're too slow." The person taunted, prompting the monster to shoot itself towards the figure.

Again the cloaked person evaded, however this time to the side and released another world shaking.

"World, SHAKING!"

This one barely scrapped the monster's flexible form. I realized it was adapting to the speed of the attack. Whoever this stranger was, they would need to change strategies to win this one.

Kaiya's POV

Shit! I missed!

Another barrage of ropes came jumping off the ground, aiming not only to capture but this time, kill.

"HA!"

Somersaulting backwards up into the air I managed to land on one ribbon as it shot past and jumped off of it behind a mass of broken down cars. If I don't do something soon I'll lose, but what can I do? All I really know how to use is the World Shaking. Could I use the Deep Submerge as well? Then again, that would be risky; to try a new attack or plan during battle when things actually count!

**Thud, thud!**

Leaning back on the shelter I could feel the solid parts shift and churn, some crumbling deeper into each other. Stupid monster is trying to bulldoze its way through the metal mountain. What to do, what to do? 

"Hahahaha!"

I turned to look up just in time to see the youma falling down towards me, apparently ditching the 'use force method'. I'm going for it, I decided.

"Deep…SUBMERGE!"

However as I raised my arms I noticed the symbols of Neptune did not appear as normally would for an attack of Uranus.

W-what…

"ACK!"

Leaving myself wide open the youma seized its chance; gripping my cloak by the collar it shoved me painfully into the ground back first. Vaguely I could stones grinding into my limp form and the friction of the jagged rocks heating the thick material against my skin. We finally stopped as my head lightly touched the fence at the other end of the junkyard, at least thankfully I didn't break my head through that wood.

"End of the line for you." The youma gloated. It's hold tightened and I gasped, bringing my hands in an attempt to prevent any type of strangling. If the thing could see my eyes I bet it'd melt on the spot; I was that angry. However, my hood still shielded my face to its advantage.

"Think so? You really value that mask don't you?"

Feeling the sudden lack in its grip answered my suspicions and gave me _my_ chance. In a sudden movement my hand shot up, capturing the monster by the neck.

"Eat this!"

Shifting all my weight I threw the enemy headfirst into the solid fence. A loud crunch of breaking wood echoed the air but I didn't hear it, I was too busy enjoying the flickering pieces of bark that showered the area around me knowing the pain I caused was successful.

The creature flipped and slid along the ground outside of the junkyard into an area of newly grown grass. It howled in pain, covering its face in agony.

"My mask!" It shrieked.

Before I could make another move it stood up and ran off.

"Wait!" I cried out too late.

"I think you should be the one doing the waiting."

My blood ran cold as I turned to face the stern voice.

Uranus's POV

"I think you should be the one doing the waiting."

The cloaked figure turned slowly on the spot, taking their time to acknowledge Neptune's presence and myself. 

"Tell us, are you a friend of foe." Neptune inquired. 

"Friend of foe?" The person echoed. "That…depends."

"What do you mean depends?" I challenged their answer. "You're either one or the other!"

"Are you after the talismans too?" My partner investigated further. Feeling ignored I stepped down momentarily and listened eagerly to the next response.

"…No."

"Then why do you interfere? Better yet, how is it that you can use planet power? Only Sailor Scouts should be able to wield such elements." That's what I was going to ask, I grumbled to myself.

"…"

When they did not respond I felt compelled to ask another question that had been weighing heavily on my mind since the first incident back then.

"How…how can you use _my_ powers?" I growled. Hate and frustration drenched every word. "How can you use powers of Uranus!"

"That…" My heart almost stopped. "Isn't important." Just when I was thinking I would finally receive what I sort after for these past few weeks was shot down.

I exploded, "It's important to me!"

In a burst of speed I dashed forward, raising my fist to strike the stranger. The runt deserved to be taught a lesson, that attitude pisses me off.

"World…SHAKING!" I cried.

The attack had crossed half the distance. As I expected the stranger to fight back I heard,

"Deep… SUBMERGE!"

So close to hitting the target but I was stopped.

"Neptune…" I whispered, half disbelieving what had just happened.

"Calm down Uranus, fighting won't get us anywhere." Neptune cautioned.

It was all I could take. Immediately I dashed off into the shadows of the surrounding area, wanting more than anything to sulk. Or more importantly, I didn't want her to see my face, the way it was twisting in pain at that moment. I lost control, I didn't even know if that being was my enemy but it didn't matter to me…

"Uranus!" I heard her call to me but I brushed it aside.

Kaiya's POV

"Looks like your 'friend' ran off."

"…" Neptune glowered slightly at the remark. The reaction wasn't surprising.

Silence rang through the air as we both prepared ourselves for possible confrontation. Calmly I re-assessed the past two minutes: Once again I am being bombarded with annoying questions and then Uranus runs off. She seemed very…mentally unstable; her voice, the look of shock mixed with anger in those normally composed facial features. But it was not rocket science to understand why. Her pride, I realized had suffered a huge wound. Could she say she was the Senshi of the wind, the _only_ one who could wield Uranus's powers? Definitely not as I stand here in this time. And although a part of me felt sympathetic towards the other blonde it wasn't enough to smother the hate I still harbored for her, it wasn't enough by a long shot.

With unblinking eyes I watched Neptune sink her body into a battle stance. Her aqua eyes bore into the shadow of my hood, searching for any hint of my identity. Reading the tactic easily I lowered my head, allowing the hood to sink lower and smiled as the other girl frowned with disappointment. It bothered me, I couldn't do the deep submerge in the last battle when I needed it…And here, in front of me stands the being that could without any problem whatsoever. Any frustration that the senshi of the ocean experiences now was lessening my own.

I hate you…My thoughts directed towards the aqua haired woman.

"Tell me, are you human?" She asked. It seemed to be a desperate question, perhaps hoping it would get me talking but I only found myself angered; I should be the one asking the questions, I'm the one who should be lashing out in frustration! I thought of Uranus's anger.

My hands squeezed into tight fists, feeling the nails dig into soft flesh to keep my mind on the pain and not revenge. Deep breaths…deep breaths…Instead it sounded like I was gasping for air; my breathing picked up and all attempts to take them slowly failed miserably.

"What…does it matter?" I snapped.

"Your outfit…" She mused.

Ah! Although the cloak did shield a lot it couldn't hide my borrowed civilian clothing. The jeans and part of my shirt were visible but I wouldn't allow myself to be stressed at the notion; they weren't even my clothes! Feeling somehow lucky and clever at the same time I almost laughed, I still held all the cards.

"What do you consider human?" I was going to stuff this topic down her throat. "Is it someone who looks like you? Two arms, two legs and a head? Or is it a being that dresses in your average everyday clothing? Who eats similar foods and lives the same boring lifestyle? Well?" I saw the other girl hesitate, motivating me further. "People think they are so superior! But just look at them, a good lot are corrupted cowards, acting like the wild animals they condemn, preying on the weak of their own kind." An image of my younger self being kicked flashed across my mind. Laughing, so much laughter and it had been all directed at me. Suddenly all else, Hisa, Makoto, Hotaru…were cleared from my rage driven mind.

"They're all not like that!" Neptune argued. Her battle stance faltered as she took a step back.

"Or maybe…" My voice whispered. "More importantly, to be human you should not have unnatural powers! Neptune! I think you should be the one telling me, are _you_ human?"

Her eyes widened at the accusation, unable to answer immediately. For the first time I saw her aqua blues dart uncertainly towards the ground. Contemplating my own thoughts I already knew that I was more than human, something unnatural that perhaps shouldn't even exist. However, I accepted the fact since way back, what did it matter if I was human or not? I live, I breathe…talk, eat, laugh, cry…I even have… 'Friends'. The word penetrated the fog that clouded my thoughts. That's right…

Against my will the anger slowly dissipated into the limitless sky.

Looking up I found myself thinking strangely how pretty the sky was today; the clouds just floating on by.

"Ugh…"

The held back gasp caught my attention. Neptune was shaking her head between her hands. A pained look darkened her expression. What…did I just do? A rush of guilt shot through my heart; sailor senshi surely ask themselves the same question throughout their lifetime. Why did I have to bring it up…_Because you were angry_ I answered myself. But shouldn't be used an as excuse to lose my cool.

"What… do you fight for?"

Neptune slowly opened her eyes and registered the question quickly as if it was one of those with an obvious answer.

"For love and justice…for peace." I noticed her breathing rate was returning to normal.

"You're saying that 'peace' is determined by people's heart crystals?"

She silently nodded her head. Seeming to have made up her mind about something she continued.

"Three magical talismans hold the fate of humanity, three." She held up three fingers for emphasis. "As you've already noticed, all people hold a special crystal of their own which only makes our duty so much more difficult to accomplish."

"You and Uranus?"

Another nod.

"Why is it just you two? Can't anyone else do it? What about the other sailors?" Carefully I had chosen those words…If I commented directly about the inners Neptune would figure out I knew more than I was letting on.

"They'd only get in the way…" The aqua beauty muttered in a voice unlike her own. It must've been Uranus's words; they were voiced half heartily. 

"Are you asking for help?" I felt my eyes narrow at the suggestive comment.

I could feel her gaze staring with hardened resolution into the thick fabric. Lifting my face up slightly, I gazed through the shadow to meet hers.

"Now that you've joined the fight, you're either an ally or a casualty."

At that I leaped backwards onto a section of the fence that hasn't been demolished in the previous battle. Neptune stepped forwards, worry that I'd simply disappear without answering was evident in her features.

".Besides, if we fail the enemy will come after you too now that they know of your existence."

"…Next time we meet…You shall receive an answer then."

Neptune's POV

"…Next time we meet…You shall receive an answer." The figure's cloak blew freely in the wind before they fell back behind the fence barrier.

I stood there, dumbly watching the spot where the stranger made their exit and pondered the encounter. It was true that I didn't receive any truth that Uranus and I searched for, or learned anything specifically…But at least we potentially have a new battle companion for the future.

That being didn't seem truly evil; the energy they radiated was vastly filled with anguish and sorrow, not destruction…A past pain, a present hurt, who knows? Every living thing suffers in their own way as we all strive for a purpose for existence. If I didn't have Haruka, I may very well have turned out like that poor soul. I realize now that that person…is merely on the edge of falling one way or another.

"But if I was truly in any danger you would have come to my rescue wouldn't you…" I addressed the shadows of a nearby building. "Uranus?"

There was a bright light as Haruka de-transformed.

"I guess…" She scratched her head sheepishly as she emerged from the sheltered camouflage. "You sure about this Michiru?" Her expression becoming serious again.

"Well, we do know this being is more than capable of fighting at our level…And you still absolutely refuse the inner's help."

"Sure they're strong enough-they are using my power, but can we trust them?" She stressed.

"I think so." Even though we just met, something told me the cloaked figure wouldn't turn on us. A strange feeling but call it intuition.

"Oh jeez! We should be going to practice, it's in five minutes." The blonde warned me, indicating to the gold watch clipped about her wrist.

"Already that time? Then we must be going." Immediately I de-transformed as well.

"C'mon." Haruka waved me over.

In a minute we were speeding towards the next adventure of the day on Haruka's motorcycle.

Haruka's POV, At the music hall

We had made it barely on time, no thanks to that 'I've so superior because I can use your powers' stranger, who butted into our fight. No! Must, stop, thinking of that. Shouldn't plan to kill possible new help.

"Miss Kaioh? Yes, your reservation is right here. You'll find the place down the hall to your right." I vaguely heard the receptionist say, although I was somewhat busy at the moment to actually hear. "Oh and would you tell your boyfriend to stop banging his head against the wall?"

"Haruka!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" I yelped as Michiru pulled me down the hall by my ear.

"I can't leave you alone for one second can I?" The aqua goddess chided.

"I think we should be worrying more about Kaiya." Michiru gave me 'the look' as she finally released her hold. "Who knows, she may have forgo-"

I walked ahead of my companion and moved to open the door for her when a,

"What's sup?" Greeted us both unexpectantly.

"K-Kaiya?" She's actually here…and on time! Michiru shot me an almost smug 'what were you saying?' look. Ignoring it I pretended to clear my throat, just enough to give me time to regain the 'too cool for you' composure. "Glad to see you here on time squirt." I walked past Michiru and messed up the slightly shorter blonde's hair despite her verbal protests.

"Hey! Stop, that, you…Grr…"

"Now, now Haruka." Michiru giggled. "Be nice."

I couldn't help but grin happily at the sound of her laughter, even if Kaiya was shooting daggers at me from her glare behind my back.

"Oh, I see you're in the performance dress attire. Although it is a bit unusual, don't you think she looks cute Haruka?" Michiru teased.

I looked the other blonde over with a critic eye. Kaiya looked to be caught between man and woman's formal performance wear; instead of a skirt she sported a pair of black slacks that fitted her nicely I had to admit. As for the shirt, a simple white blouse with nothing bright or sticking out oddly. I wouldn't go as far as cute; she more or less looked clueless. I almost laughed.

"Yeah…" I stifled a laugh but it still came out as a chuckle.

"Don't laugh, the receptionist gave 'em to me." Kaiya's face turned crimson. Now _that_ expression was cute.

"Sure, whatever you say." I teased.

"It's true!"

"Haruka's just teasing." Michiru bailed the other blonde out. She then turned to peer at the clock. "We'll worry about your attire later. Right now we should be practicing; after all, we only have this place booked for a limited time."

"But why do we have to play in these get ups if it's just practice?" Kaiya almost whined. She definitely didn't find the clothes very comfortable after being picked on.

"Simply because we're going to play in them eventually." Michi sighed.

"You know, make things as real to the actual situation as possible." I added in. The blonde seemed to understand that explanation much better. "Where's your flute?"

"Umm…I sorta forgot it."

"WHAT!" Okay, so she was on time but that doesn't necessarily make her 'responsible'.

"It's alright Haruka, she can borrow one from the front desk."

"I guess…" I sighed.

"So I just ask them for a flute right?"

"That's right." Michi replied. "Haruka and I will start to set up, come back as quick as possible okay?"

"You got it."

At that, the girl raced out of the door. Almost immediately after I heard it close with a click.

"Are you sure you're okay Ruka?" Michi asked. I turned to see her quietly opening her violin case, careful not to drop the books she held to her side with her arms. 

"Yeah…" I lowered my head, finding the ground suddenly fascinating. "I didn't mean to…you know…" My feet shuffled slightly.

A hand lightly sat on my shoulder, a soft touch that I could barely feel through the suit. Taking that hand into mine I slowly turned around to knowingly meet the prettiest aqua eyes I've ever seen in my lifetime. Searching the emotional depths of those pools I found concern and worry…perhaps something else flickered there briefly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" I nodded my head and attempted to smile.

"We'll have to give it time…" Michi tried to reason with my fears. She paused. "I'm sure, everything will become clear if we're patient."

She was so close, how I wanted to lean down and plant a kiss on awaiting soft lips. But I can't, I can't; forcing one sided love on another isn't love at all.

"Thanks Michi." So instead, I embraced the smaller girl in a light hug. Pleasantly I could smell her perfume, the freshness of the ocean from her aqua locks and the warmth emitted from her petite body. It was so nice that I didn't want to let go. I closed my eyes, letting all sensation sooth the frustration of the day down to nothing.

"HEEEEEY, I'm back…?"

Just my luck, Kaiya just barged back in. Michiru quickly left my arms, her face blushing fiercely. The poor girl went back to concentrating on the music sheets, placing them in order and such.

"Did I…interrupt something here?" Kaiya shot me a look.

_Did you tell her yet?_

No.

"Not at all Kaiya, we just finished setting up."

Silently I hoped she would drop all the questions and that accusing stare of hers.

_Would you quit staring!_

…

"Well, since you do have a flute now we can start." Michi spoke up finally. With a small smile she motioned for Kaiya to take a seat beside her. I too sat down but at the piano keyboard. "We should probably start with the slower pieces first and then work our way up, right Haruka?"

"Yeah." I agreed. It would give us all a chance to get back into shape, plus our newest member can catch onto the routine.

At first we were all a bit off tune but we all constantly adapted; changing the pitches, pressure on the keys and even a few notes on the pages themselves. In the end, the room was truly filled with music- peaceful, calm and soothing melodies that seemed to stop time itself. Just the three of us together. I wonder…what Kaiya is thinking right now…

Kaiya's POV, three hours later

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing Michiru." It was very unexpected but a pleasant surprise none the less. I clapped as she finished the high note.

"Arigato Kaiya." Michiru smiled. As the teenager proceeded to refresh herself with a drink of water Haruka filled me in.

"She's been practicing for this one show ever since we got the offer."

"A show? Which one?" I almost couldn't hold back the excitement and curiosity. Whatever it was, it had to be good; why else would the normally quiet Michiru practice singing?

"Excited? You should be, it's for the family day concert they're holding next month."

"Family…day?"

"Yeah, you know…" Haruka then stopped, probably seeing my downcast expression. "Er…you don't?"

"My parents disappeared on me when I was still a kid."

"No… brothers or sisters?" Michiru asked as she knelt down beside the chair I was seated at. She sounded so…sympathetic.

"An adopted sister…but she's always going to meetings. Never home."

I could see the look on Michiru's face grow solemn. It was just like with Makoto, Hisa and Rei. Why did all these people look sad when they found out? It wasn't like it was their family that deserted them.

"Welcome to the club." Haruka gave a sad chuckle.

"Say what?"

"Both of us are on our own as well."

Michiru stood and walked past Haruka to one of the room windows. She surveyed the scenery outside, watching the happy couples with children dally by with daily activities.

"It's been awhile since Haruka and I met…" The aqua beauty whispered. One of her hands lingered over her heart as she closed her eyes reminiscing.

"A really long time?"

Haruka nodded her head.

"Yup, but it's in the past now, we can't go back. But… I don't regret it, I wouldn't go back for the world."

There was another brief silence.

"They all look so happy, don't they Haruka? Kaiya?"

Haruka and I walked over to the window to see what Michiru was staring thoughtfully at. Crowds of elementary aged children had just gotten out of school for the day. Dully we heard the dismissal bell but it was mostly drowned out due to the energetic of little tykes' cheers of freedom. A few enthusiastic parents honked from their car, letting their presence known before exiting the mechanical vehicles.

They did look happy, smiling faces everywhere as parent and child embraced each other in a welcoming hug. Perhaps that's what home felt like.

"Ever hear of the sailor scouts Kaiya?" Michiru spoke again.

I merely nodded my head, too caught up in the happy reunion scenes below us.

"I believe, this is what they protect."

"You really think so Michiru?" I asked.

She turned her head slightly and looked me in the eye, "I do."

"If they even have families I'm sure they would do everything in their power to protect them as well." Haruka said her bit as well. Before I could say anything she also turned to look me in the eye and said, "I do believe it."

I wanted to tell them they were wrong but the words would not come out. They strongly believed in the goodness of people they've never met or knew, even looked me in the eye and declared it. How…could I say 'no, you've got it all wrong'? 

"If…you say so." I sighed in defeat. "I've only read about them in the news so I don't know very much."

"No one really knows anything about them. To add onto all that, you're still fairly new here so it's expected. Don't worry about it." Michiru reas

sured my 'ignorance'. Why does it hurt to lie to them? This pain in my chest…

"But you know, I heard there was this cloaked figure going around as well." I quickly added, hoping the change the topic somewhat.

"Humph, probably some wannabe superhero." Haruka snorted.

That comment made me twitch but I held it back, it was Haruka after all and she knew nothing about my other identity. So how could I beat her?

"Really? How do you know they're not an evil villain?" I shot back.

"I…I don't know, if they were wouldn't they've blown up a building or something?"

"Then do you think this person is on the sailor scouts team?"

"WHAT? I seriously doubt it. The sailor scouts are really strong, like they'd need an outsiders help." Haruka brushed aside the notion, leaving Michiru left to answer. Without knowing it Haruka was putting me down constantly, how sad; I can't say anything about it either.

"Who knows Kaiya, no one knows right?" Michiru started. "But…I'd have to disagree with Haruka on the latter."

"What? Really Michi?" The other blonde questioned with surprise.

"It seems to me that the sailor scouts are strong and they _do_ have powers…But they probably need all the help they can get; there've been more monster cases then ever of late. It's frightening when you think about it."

Need all the help they can get huh? Ironic how Neptune and Uranus won't accept the inner senshi's aid.

_"They'd only get in the way…"_

Do those two want my help because I can use their powers? Either way I can't escape the battles now; I'll be hunted down like Neptune said if they fail.

"I suppose it is…" I said off-handedly.

There was a small click and we all turned to face the sound.

"Oh, pardon me but I believe your time is almost up." The receptionist informed us.

"Your right…" Haruka muttered, looking to her watch. "We'll be out in a sec. That alright?"

"That'll be perfect, thanks." With that the woman smiled and left.

"Well I guess that's a wrap for the day." Haruka addressed Michiru and I.

"It may as well, I am a bit exhausted." Michiru admitted.

"You guys can go rest but I got some housework to do where I'm staying."

"Aww, that bites." Haruka pretended to be sorry but her eyes gave it away.

"Yeah, I'm suuuure you feel that way Haruka." The blonde merely laughed. "So anyway, I guess I'll talk to you guys later?"

"Count on it."

"You bet."

I turned to leave and had almost made it to the door before I was called again.

"Hey Kaiya! Don't forget to return the flute to the front desk!" Haruka outstretched her hand with the rental flute in its grasp. 

"Oops, almost forgot it." How embarrassing…I ran back for it.

"Oh and Kaiya?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm…you say it Michiru."

"On family day, why don't the three of us spend it together?"

What…?

"A day for us orphans." Haruka grinned. "…Kaiya?"

"OKAY!"

I've never spent family day with anyone before. This one would be my first. Was it excitement? It felt like there were butterflies in my stomach . I felt so happy but…Ah, no time to think about that now.

We all said our farewells and I did return the flute to the desk, but I did not immediately return to the shrine. I gathered my schoolbag and cloak from one of the lockers I borrowed and headed for the city's main shopping center. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right…the first time!

At the mall

"That's right, a pair of sunglasses and a package of hair ties."

"Would you need prescription for the glasses?"

"What? No, no thank you. Just the way they are is fine, thanks."

"Okay, is that all for today?" 

I nodded to the cashier woman.

"Your total comes to…"

Immediately after I paid I moved quickly out of the place, carrying a few small bags tightly in my grasp. I suppose I could've placed them in my school bag but it may have proven a bit space difficult as the cloak mostly took up what the small sack had to offer. I had been especially cautious to not draw any sort of suspicion; I had gone and bought all the items in separate stores at this mall: a light, black long shirt, pair of black cargo pants, gloves, sunglasses and a package of hair ties. If I integrate all these items into my disguise no one will be able to identify me with my hood on or not.

"Last thing to do…" Waltzing over to a pay phone I picked it up and dialed a memorized number. 

_Briiiiiiing, briiiiiiiiing._

"Hi, Rei? I'm going to be late coming home. There's something I want to check up at the library so don't wait up with supper for me."

_Because I've finally decided…_

By the waterfront, late evening

Clashes of attacks met the air.

"Neptune!"

"Uranus, the crystal!"

The monster previous was back with vengeance, however its face was exposed without its mask. At its feet lay the soulless body of Kino Makoto.

"Want this?" It sneered towards Uranus and Neptune, holding the crystal in its clutches.

"Yeah, actually I'll be taking that now!"

Uranus lunged forward into the barrage of red ribbons. For the first few steps she managed to evade the attack but faltered on the recent when a ribbon sprung off the ground and up.

"Gah!"

In an attempt to prevent herself from falling the senshi of the wind took hold of the weapon and turned it into a disadvantage for its user.

"Don't drop it." Uranus mocked. She yanked down on the ribbon.

Pulled slightly off balance the monster shrieked as the crystal jiggled out of its grip onto the cement pavement a few meters away. Fortunately no damage had been done to the jewel; it merely hovered over the ground quietly, waiting for someone to claim it as their prize.

"You annoying…" The monster cried. "Pests should be put out of their misery."

"I couldn't agree more." Neptune stated. "Deep…SUBMERGE!"

"World…SHAKING!"

The two partner's attacks hurled straight towards the youma who stood its ground.

"Think that'll defeat me?" It sneered as the attacks closed distance.

"World…SHAKING!" The previous attacks were joined by a third bright light.

"Wha…**WhaAaAaT**?" It shrieked, its final death cry.

"Neptune, the crystal! Is it?" Uranus asked.

"No…it's not what we're looking for."

"Maybe not, but that did…" I muttered, remembering the monster's last comment.

"You again!" Uranus growled as I stepped out of my hiding spot.

Before she could say another word I pulled back my hood to stare at the two partners through my black shades. The glasses themselves, to my liking, they covered my eyes effectively and were neither too dark nor light in shading. A strong wind blew across the area at that moment but my hair did not go spraying in all directions as it would normally; it was now that I had the blonde strands up in a ponytail for the first time since I've arrived here.

I held my hand out, asking for the crystal.

"Your answer?" Neptune inquired.

"_On family day, why don't the three of us spend it together"_

"You know, a day for us orphans"

"I have…family to protect."

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Hisa, Yuuchiro, Rei, Makoto …

Neptune finally passed me the crystal. With great care I walked over and allowed the object to return to its rightful owner. The girl gasped a large gulp of air as the jewel disappeared.

Makoto…

_"I have someone to protect now."_

I'll fight for them, the people that are special to me. I looked to the duo that I would work with from here on. As for you two…I still reserve judgement.

"Welcome to the group…"

"From now on, it's our fight"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kaiya has joined the fight! But what awaits the trio? How will they address each other while switching between their civilian and sailor identities? And it looks like a character is about to make another reappearance.**


	9. I say, you say

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** I know, I know, but I somehow managed to get this chapter out sooner than I expected. It may be a bit slow but the next upcoming ones will make up for it. More M+H point of views for sure in chapter ten too. 

Kaiya's POV

"It's raining." 

Staring blankly outside, I watched the transparent knives intertwine and harmlessly charge the Earthen rock. A cool breeze then swept across the landscape and feeling the sudden chill, my knees instinctively bent up into my chest making an attempt to keep warm. Perhaps leaving the room door open to watch the rain wasn't such a good idea. I bit back a chuckle; although the weather may be of some concern to my health, it definitely wasn't as hazardous to it as a certain enraged, raven-haired miko would. As soon as I returned to the shrine from today's 'adventure' Rei almost freaked when she saw I was soaking wet. Although she wasn't that much better off; it looked like she had been caught outside as well. Anyway, I swear… her words are still ringing in my ears.

_"Look at you! You're soaked to the bone!"_

She really does have a loud voice. But then again, it must be essential for all aspiring singers I suppose. Against my will I felt myself grinning stupidly at the remembrance. She really was angry… For a moment I thought she would slap me; the anger she emitted was terrifying, more so than an angry Hotaru, if one could imagine it. However, I did point out it wasn't entirely my fault, I mean, how was I supposed to know it was going to rain? It had been a clear, sunny sky after all.

_"But you know I don't watch television Rei and it was beautiful weather all day before the unexpected downpour. You can't really hold that against me can you? …Umm…Rei?"_

Rei's mouth was open as though she was about to say something else but stopped. However I also noticed her accusing finger hadn't lowered from my face.

"Grr…Nevermind" The miko snapped. "You! Go get take a warm shower, I don't need you getting a cold!" She started to push me down the wooden boardwalk towards the bathroom.

"And why's that?"

"What do you think?" She looked away quickly as I turned to look down at her. "Yuuchiro won't be able to do all the chores by himself you know, and I can't keep looking after him."

It might've been my imagination, but either Rei was also coming down with a cold, or she was blushing. Denial…I smirked.

"Hey, what's that look for?" She demanded.

"Nothing Rei, nothing at all." My grin widened. Seeing this, the short tempered girl frowned suspiciously before she shoved me into the bathroom with a tremendous force, causing me to almost trip and fall. Wow, we were here already?

"Woah!"

"And don't forget to wash behind the ears!" She glared before slamming the delicate door shut.

Well I did take a shower and even washed behind the ears; getting on Rei's bad side isn't a great idea, which I learned quickly enough. My thoughts were interrupted when a noise caused my ears to perk up. **Tup, tup, tup, tup.**

"Hmm?" What do we have here?

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone walking along the elevated wooden ledge that led around the shrine. Instantly I recognized the owner's scruffy hairstyle through the transparent, clear poncho. Yuuchiro must be going out to check up on the plants I immediately concluded. In an amused manner I studied the figure's movements until he made a quick left around the corner and disappeared from view into the rain.

It was a bit of a surprise when I first learned that 'macho man' had an interest in gardening. Just imagine all the patience needed- planting the seed, watering it, making sure it receives light and tending to it constantly…Even if it means going out in this weather! I really can't imagine myself picking up such a habit. But…I sighed in exasperation. Hopefully that baka won't catch a cold over this. Sure, he may clumsy, loudmouthed and a hot head at times, but there's no doubt he has a good heart. Perhaps Rei will come to appreciate it someday.

Oh, speaking of which…

"Ahh! Wait, the plants!" I heard a familiar voice cry out.Uh-oh, she caught him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! First Kaiya and now you too! You two will be the death of me, I swear!"

"B-But Rei!"

"No buts! You are coming with me this instant! Oh, stop that whimpering, it's not manly you know."

My heart went out to Yuuchiro as I saw him being dragged back to the shrine by the hood of his coat. Now that's gotta hurt, I cringed. It was short lived though; Yuuchiro's protests slowly died away, being replaced with the sound of falling rain. Once reassured the balance had been restored, I relaxed into another neutral mood and watched the unchanging scenery again. 

Unconsciously my gaze came across one of the large, growing puddle. My interest had been captured instantly as I watched almost mesmerized at the reflected portion of outdoor scenery within its shimmering surface. The illusion depicted our dormant sakura trees twitching almost violently. Beautiful but somehow sad…What little leaves remained were unmercifully battered without rest, some were even ripped from their perches. Nature can be so cruel sometimes…

A yawn had escaped me before I realized my eyelids had drooped down to half closed position. There really wasn't much left to do, not that I could remember anyway. I looked back into the room over my shoulder towards the only desk drawer. Then again, I suppose I could always do another journal entry but I'm tired as all hell. Sleep looked good about now.

"Ah…screw it." I grumbled, whilst closing the sliding door. Still being ultimately cautious of disturbing anyone my fingers gently completed the task without any noticeable sound. Seconds following up the futon was set up at the back of the room, away from the cool atmosphere where I had shuffled under soft welcoming sheets. Almost immediately the numbness in my limbs started to ebb away, leaving a cool, tingling sensation. I hadn't even noticed that little detail until now either. Nevertheless, it felt good, to be embraced in warmth.

I closed my eyes and let it all take me, reliving that moment with Uranus and Neptune earlier today. Strangely enough I wasn't feeling cold to the core at the thought of their presence. It was…different somehow.

No matter… if it comes down to it, I will finish it without doubt.

Michiru's POV, at her house

"Wow, it sure came out of nowhere didn't it Michi?" Haruka mused.

I knew she was talking about the sudden downpour and I had to admit, I had been caught off guard as well. Normally I could sense these things! What was wrong with me? I shook my head slightly. Perhaps today's stress had sent a few of my senses out of whack. Nevertheless, Haruka and I needed shelter, so without arguing we both decided unanimously that my place was closer.

"Michi? Are you listening?"

"Yes Ruka." I assured the impatient blonde. She must be feeling so cooped up right now. Then she'll…

"Do you need some help with those?"

"Only if you're sure…" 

Haruka strolled over to my side and in a matter of seconds, left with two plant pots, one clutched in each hand and carried them to the kitchen table. I smiled weakly as I watched the blonde finish the chore with ease.

"Arigato Ruka." I thanked her quietly.

"No problem, don't mention it."

Sometimes I felt so guilty, so weak for relying on Ruka so much. It's not supposed to be this way, but…I can't help it. Why does it make me feel so bad, why does it feel so wrong? The question burned inside of my being as if a muted voice were screaming at the top of its lungs. To want to be stronger, to pull my own share in all the obstacles that inevitably await Ruka and I in the future. That's the reason isn't it? Then surely bringing the plants inside the house should be a simple enough task. And yet…

Turning my back to Ruka's I tended to one of the pots I brought in myself, where I found an unpleasant surprise. What's this? All the other seeds have already sprouted but this one… Bending down slightly for a better look, cautiously I brushed the surface of damp grains, looking, feeling for any sort of progress whilst hoping Ruka would not notice. Ever once in awhile my eyes darted to make sure the other woman's attention was distracted.

Nothing.

What's wrong with it? I pondered. Did I not water it enough? Give it enough light? I found myself softly biting my bottom lip with worry. If Ruka found out…

"Hey, how's it doing?"

I froze for a split second but found enough strength to weakly whisper her name,

"Ruka…" I moved over reluctantly, allowing the taller woman to gather herself at my side.

Haruka studied the pot of dirt with a critical eye. Her bright green eyes seemed to dim slightly at the sight. As she did so, her forlorn expression tore me up inside. It was the one we planted together…I remember how enthusiastic she was when we first agreed to it.

Thinking back

_"You're really good at growing flowers Michi."Ruka said as she scratched the back of her head._

We came to my house straight from school that day so I could tend to the plants; they need water frequently on these hot days. The two of us had also changed out of the uncomfortable school uniforms into more casual, comfy wear, to take advantage of the sunny weather.

"Why thank you Ruka. It's not that hard actually…"I looked up from the plant I was watering, rewarding her comment with a smile. The shift in weight reminded me that my legs were beginning to cramp slightly at the odd position. With that, I began to straighten up from my kneeling position. Haruka was kind enough to back up a few steps and give more space.

"What? Are you serious?" She shot me a suspicious look as I proceeded to brush the dirt off of my jeans and blue blouse. "You have to water them everyday, makes sure they get a lot of sunlight and have some super inhuman patience not to give up on them."

There was a short pause of silence. Her words slowly seeped in, leaving me slightly speechless for once. So instead of a verbal response she expected, I did the next best thing and broke out into a giggle.

"W-What's so funny?" Ruka attempted to frown.

"You make is sound like absolute torture." I giggled again as the blonde's face betrayed her embarrassment. She looked so cute. After quickly calming down and regaining my composure I watched serenely as the sunlight bounced off of Haruka's favorite white shirt and yellow slacks. Sometimes, I think she needs to relax. She just seems to uptight lately. Maybe…I know!

In sudden inspiration I asked my companion, "Want to give it a go?"

The shocked look of horror that plastered itself on her face implied an immediate 'no'.

"You mean, me…GARDENING? Tell me you're joking."

I merely shook my head, then watched her reaction with an amused expression.

"You've got to be kidding, you know I'm not good at that sort of thing!" She argued back.

"Have you ever tried?" I leaned in, making her lean back.

"Well…no."

"So how would you know whether it's your thing or not?" Haruka suddenly looked away and I knew immediately I had said something wrong. "Haruka…I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"No, you're right Michi. I should be sorry." The blonde forced a weak smile. "It's…."  
  
"…"

"…"

"…"

_"It'll be alright Ruka, I'll help you. We can plant one together."_

Haruka seemed to hesitate at first but then nodded.

Back to reality

We had briefly went over the basics of gardening and then spent the rest of that afternoon picking out a pot and seed type from the local farmers market. I remember that part but…But why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?

_"No, you're right Michi. I should be sorry. It's…."_

What did she say after that?

What did she say? The question echoed in my mind. Why can't I remember? It was…something important, I know it was! But…what? It was as though reality had ripped me from a pleasant dream. I leaned against the table for support, feeling my forearms tremble slightly under clammy palms. I usually don't forget things, or more importantly, nothing important. This isn't like me at all, I inwardly groaned. Okay, stay calm; I'm sure it'll come back to me in time. It could be that I'm too tired to think clearly. I mean, after a day like today who wouldn't be?

"I should've left it to you…I told you I wasn't good at this stuff." Haruka broke the silence.

Upon hearing her distressed voice all other thought went out the window into the rain.

"Don't say that Ruka." I tried to re-assure her. "Sometimes…it takes others more time to bloom. Think of it this way, plants are like people; they need love and friendship to grow and mature."

"Plants…people…" Ruka shook her head with a pained expression. "I don't really care about that. I just…"

My hand reached out to touch her cheek, silencing her words. The taller woman didn't flinch from the contact and didn't pull back, but allowed it to continue.

You don't mean that…You're just disappointed.

"…Want to see it grow, I know." When she did not respond my hand moved down to take her's in mine, embracing warmth with the contact.

We had been standing for some time now and I was sure our legs were becoming stiff, so I walked us over to sit down on a one of the couches in the living room. Sitting down felt so good, I found myself thinking as I leaned back into soft leather with Ruka beside me. I glanced over to the blonde. Ruka must have been thinking the same thing; she seemed to let out a soft, contented sigh as we sat there. For awhile, none of us said anything, only allowing our weary bodies to bathe in the silent darkness of the room. However, during the time I noticed the blonde hadn't bothered to let go of my hand. Then again, I had no desire to point it out either. It felt nice to know someone was there with you. 

"Michi…?"

"Hmm…?"

"You know…about the people and plants…I didn't mean…"

"It's alright, I understand. " I paused. "It'll work out, we just have to be patient."

"…"

Ruka gently squeezed of my hand. Her silent approval prompted me to change the subject to something we could talk casually about. I don't think either of us wanted to talk abouttoday's events quite yet.

"You know, you and Kaiya have a lot in common."

"What?" The wind senshi remarked in shock. Seems she has found her voice again, I thought to myself. "No way, we're nothing alike!" Although I couldn't see her face, Ruka's voice betrayed the laughter that laced those words. In turn, I found myself smiling despite my weariness.

"Yes you are." I teased. "A pair of stubborn mules. Are you sure you two aren't related?"

"Michi, such language!" Haruka laughed out-loud, her voice echoed through the room. It sounds so good to hear her laugh again. "I do believe Kaiya is starting to rub off on you-the little brat." She quickly added.

"Could be." I sighed. But is that really a bad thing?

It wasn't just me though. Whether Haruka's noticed it or not, she's changed a little as well; she smiles a lot more, laughs more and makes jokes a lot while picking on the smaller blonde. It used to be so different. Ruka rarely expresses any sort of affectionate emotion to supposed strangers and so, it was a pleasant surprise when the two hit it off. In fact, right now you could probably mistake the 'two stubborn mules ' as siblings; always expressing their friendship through bickering.

Ruka suddenly sighed, almost in longing.

"What's wrong?" My companion seemed to ponder the question, carefully choosing the right words to express her issue.

"Remember before we even met Kaiya? You said you had a vision…is Kaiya really a target?" The last portion was barely audible.

"I don't know…" The discussion was taking a serious turn. I suppose I should've seen this coming. The ambiance tensed up immediately- pure hearts, saving the world and the one word of burden, chaining us to our fate, 'duty'. "I'm pretty sure it was her." I finally responded quietly.

I squeezed Ruka's hand, unconsciously looking for the comfort that I was wrong.

"I mean, there hasn't been any sort of indication… and it's been awhile and nothing, so isn't it all right? She won't be attacked now right?"

"I don't know…" Just what were the chances that our friend would be targeted now if not already? Maybe…It was a false vision. I wouldn't mind being wrong this one time. "Ruka, if Kaiya was targeted and she did have the talisman…what would you do?"

My companion remained silent, leaving me to my own doubting thoughts. Of course, what sane person would answer that so quickly? Speaking of which… what would I do if it came to it? It's unavoidable to stop the deadly silence without those specific three lives. All three and only those three are the required sacrifices. No substitutes, no exceptions. Could we really let one go and sacrifice millions as a result of our selfishness? With my eyes closed I could still see Kaiya arguing with Ruka, Kaiya looking embarrassed in her dress clothes, Kaiya painting by the window at school…I should be able to say 'no' without hesitation but…it hurts. It was then in my faltering commitment that I couldn't find the resolution to say 'yes, I can do it'. I need more time to get over this…

"Right now, let's not worry about it," Ruka finally replied, "we shouldn't get depressed over something that could be nothing. Take things as they come."

"…You're right." The logic made me feel a sense of false ease. Worrying about it now wouldn't help but it will come back eventually. In a sudden moment of weakness I leaned against the taller woman's side, allowing my head to rest against her shoulder. Ruka tensed at first under the sudden new weight but relaxed once her body adjusted to the change. She must really be beat, poor Ruka. Then a new thought struck me. "But what about our new ally? They seem dead serious about their sense of 'duty'. Even if for a good cause, the way they're being cold and distant makes the whole job seem criminal."

"We really don't need their help, you know." Ruka's voice grew determined. "We're strong, I'm sure we can get through this together, with or without our new ally."

Haruka's POV

Our new 'friend' is unquestionably strong, but trustworthy? I don't know, only recently teaming up with this character. I just get a weird feeling around that person, something about them makes me feel uneasy. It's hard to pin point the exact reasoning behind it…It's something familiar but with a double edge, almost as though one is dancing with death itself. Cold and distant, all those times it felt like they were looking down at me as inferior and I hated it. Thinking of it always makes my blood boil. I mean Michi and I could do this by ourselves, which is the way it's supposed to be; we don't need the inner senshi or some mysterious stranger for help. But how can I prove it?

"You're still sure we can trust this stranger Michi?"

"Yes Ruka." She mumbled. The aqua goddess seemed so distant in the response, she's falling asleep I realized.

We can talk about this later.

"Oyasumi nasai Michi." I whispered to the drowsy girl while wrapping one arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer. She mumbled something that I couldn't make out, probably dreaming already. I smiled at the thought; I wonder what she's dreaming about?

"I don't need…your help."

I could still see the other blonde's back turned to me as my vision faded out. The rain…I still could hear it.

Mid Afternoon, next day

"Aww, I knew I should've studied harder!" I groaned. A red, circled mark of 82 stared up mockingly from my test page. Great, now I'll never hear the end of it! Slowly my gaze moved from the page to my side where Kaiya and Michiru were chatting up a storm. 'Storm'…The word made me twitch in irritation. Chasing a very appearance conscience youma yesterday really tired me out. I was planning on getting up early this morning and squeeze in some extra studying time too but was thwarted by the condition of 'sleeping in'.

"Gee, that's too bad Haruka." Kaiya peeked over my shoulder.

"Hey!" I pulled the paper out of her view to my other side, unknowingly shoving it into Michi's face.

"Oh. It's not that bad Ruka." One of the smartest girls in school casually assured me.

Unable to make a snappy comment I merely dropped the paper down for another quick peek, hoping the number would magically change. I was disappointed again. Wouldn't it be great if you could use your powers to change test marks? Yes, using a world shaking and disintegrating the paper to a pile of ashes was very appealing right now.

"Hmm…Yeah, it's okay I guess." I finally conceded half heartily.

"Are you kidding me?" Kaiya teased.

"Okay, so what did **you** get smart ass!"

The shorter blonde closed her eyes and cleared her throat, as if trying to dramatically draw out the 'suspense'.

"Ninety-six." She must've seen the shocked look on my face because she added, "Oh, but don't worry; Michiru beat me and aced the exam." Won't the torture stop! I silently begged. If I were a brick wall I'd say I would be crumbling into rubble right about now.

"Whatever…" I crumpled the fragile sheet into a ball and stuffed it into my school bag.

"Where are you going Ruka?" I heard Michi call behind my quickened paced steps.

"The library, to s-t-u-d-y." I turned to face the 'intelligent' pair. To my indignation their faces were frozen in a state of shock. "Hey now!" A blush crept across my face as I strained to hear their apologies through broken laughter.

"S-sorry but…haha."

"R-really?"

Fuming I turned on the spot and left my two 'best friends' to enjoy their inside joke. Working my way through the crowd I couldn't help but thinking, 'who needs school' and 'one exam mark means nothing'. It wasn't a bad mark at all, could be easily made up. Besides, I shouldn't be worrying about this right now, I shook my head. It's in two days, I have to get prepared. That means training and…The test mark floated through my mind again.

"Go away!" I snarled, swatting the air in front of me.

At that moment someone walked out from around the corner and cried "Oof!"

**Whap! Thud.**

My palm was tingling where I struck the person. Oh shit, did I just hit someone just now? Although I was clearly staring at the person on the ground the thought didn't quite register until now.

"I-I didn't mean to…Are you alright?" Damn, why can't I just say sorry?

The small girl meekly nodded. When she returned a gaze I found myself staring into a pair of deep, dark eyes.

Our school uniform?

"Look, I really didn't mean to, uhh, knock you over." I bent down and picked up the things she had dropped. 

"…" She merely nodded in what I assumed to be understanding. I handed her a few books and pencil, taking her appearance in unconsciously. Dark hair, eyes, pale complexion and our school uniform…But, there's this weird feeling about her I can't shake. Does she really go to our school? Couldn't be high school, although, I suppose it wasn't impossible since the younger grades were stationed on the lower levels. But still…Why does she look so pale? It's almost sickly…

"You can talk can't you?" When she did not respond I my patience slowly fading. Maybe I should just leave- why was I still here anyway? I asked myself. Not too far away I could hear motor vehicles honking down the street at a red light. But was it that something told me not to go? My train of thought was broken when the presumably younger student started to tremble, progressively taking quicker breaths. Kami did I hit her that hard? I felt my eyes widen. "Are you okay?" I asked again, reaching out my hand.

"Don't…" Came a whimper. "…Get…close…"

"I'm not going to hurt yo- Ugh!"

A shock of negative energy suddenly gripped my outstretched limb inches from her face. What the hell? I cursed, trying to keep from yelling outright. The blast had caused a surge of burning pain shooting up to my elbow. I couldn't stop twitching I realized; it was as though the nerves had been shot.

"What are you…?" My words came out cold and hard. I stepped back instinctively when the gravity of dark energy began to build exponentially around the human form. Her eye color changed as they were now emitting a distinct sinister red. What is she, another youma in disguise? The possibility hit me hard, remembering yesterday's incident. I ground my teeth in frustration; there's no way I can transform out in the open! So many damn people, someone might get killed in the crossfire. I stood frozen, unable to decide what do to. But whatever it was, I had to do it fast! The extreme power radiating from this 'girl' is incredible, larger than anything I've ever encountered. Worse of all, it was _still_ growing. In the swirl of thoughts, another had struck me, '**I** could be killed'.

"Haaaaaruka!"

I spun on the spot towards the energetic voice. Kaiya?

"Stay back!" I shouted. There was a crackling noise from my backside, had the energy accumulated this much already? Now I was truly torn, choosing to transform or possible death. "Kaiya you idiot, I said stay where you are!"

"Kaiya…?" A barely audible whisper hung in the wind but I ignored it, probably my imagination created by fear.

"Why?" Kaiya blinked back a look of confusion. Just when I was about to leap forward and drag the other blonde away from the area she remarked, "Oh, nice to see you again Hotaru." 

"Hotaru…?" I mouthed, stopping in my tracks. Do they know each other or something? I reluctantly turned sideways to allow Kaiya to step up beside me. The energy…it's fading away, I can feel it. However… my arm remembers. I definitely did not imagine that. With my other hand I squeezed the inflicted flesh under the cloth to find it still hadn't recovered yet even with my senshi powers. Shimatta, it's practically numb! Whatever she did to me wasn't giving me good vibes; if I had actually touched this 'Hotaru' my arm might've been shredded up into a pile of mush or something worse.

"Umm…It's good to see you again." Hotaru gave a short bow to Kaiya.

"Jeez, no need to be so formal." Kaiya outstretched her hand towards Hotaru and messed up her short, dark hair with a free hand. "Quite a coincidence you happened to be around, I was planning on looking for you actually."

So she could touch her, I noted. And the negative energy hasn't jumped up or anything as far as I can tell. Does that mean that girl's power is some sort of defense mechanism or something? No, that can't be it; it was definitely negative energy. That type could never be used for good.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, why not? We're friends aren't we?" Kaiya smiled first before being joined by Hotaru in the act.

Friends? I don't get it, when, how…?

"So…you guys are 'friends'?" I questioned. Pushing aside the uneasiness from the previous encounter I stared down coldly into dark eyes again. They were essentially blank, was she masking her killer instinct? This doesn't make any sense at all! I raged inwardly. Someone that young couldn't possibly harbor such self control. That is, _if_ she's really human.

"Mhmm, we met about awhile ago, shortly after I 'moved' here." Kaiya tried to explain.

"That so?"

So basically they've only known each other for a few short weeks. Good, this might make things easier. It would be harder if they were childhood friends or related in some way.

"Look, you shouldn't hang around that girl."

"Huh? What do you mean Haruka?"

Two pairs of confused expressions stared blankly at me. Kaiya's however was turning to one of impatience.

"If this is a joke, it sure isn't funny."

"It's no joke."

"What?"

" Come on, we should be going." I made to grab my friend's arm.

"Hey! What has gotten into you!" She yanked her arm away from me. Hotaru stood behind Kaiya, nervously watching the events that were unfolding.

Over and over I reminded myself Kaiya didn't know anything, nothing about youma, sailor scouts, nothing. Knowing her, she wouldn't buy the idea that her friend possibly was some toy of the death busters or her life may be on the line by just hanging out with the presence. Then again, what normal person would? I spat out the first complete sentence that came to mind,

"It's for your own good."

Okay, maybe it wasn't the best answer explanation but it was the absolute truth. However, a gut feeling told me I had said the wrong thing as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Listen." Kaiya's rebellious eyes trained their sights on me, sending a chill down my spine. Where had I felt this feeling before? "I choose who my friends are, not you. Last I checked you were my friend as well, not my mother. Besides, you don't know her."

"I don't have to." I snapped back.

"Why's that? Because you think you know everything? I'm sure that showed up in today's test."

"What?" That was a low blow.

"Besides, Hotaru is a nice person, if you'd give her a chance-,"

"But she's not normal!" I blurted.

There, I had said it. No one moved or made an attempt to scream at the other's face. In truth, I half expected the smaller blonde to hit me; the anger apparent on her face looked murderous. Both of us were now gasping for some air, the debate had taken a toll on both parties but I was more concerned with what would happen next. Would Kaiya listen?

"Haruka…" She started and to my surprise, turned her back to me. No… "Michiru asked me to remind you about our shopping plan later, apparently she wants to pick up some cosmetics. Would you tell her that I'll take a pass this time?" Speechless I watched Kaiya take Hotaru's small hand in hers as the dark haired girl kept sending nervous glances between my blonde counterpart and myself. "C'mon Hotaru." Kaiya urged. And without turning to look back she slowly added, "Good luck with your studying Haruka."

Was she disappointed of me? A sinking feeling was making me sick to my stomach. No, I'm not her mother, but that doesn't mean I can't be worried about her right?

"Fine, be that way!"

You idiot…

Kaiya's POV

I was fuming to the point of furious. What did Haruka mean that Hotaru wasn't 'normal'? She couldn't have known about Saturn's powers…in fact, now that I think about it, Saturn hasn't made any appearance that I was aware of since I came here. A thought then occurred to me. Does that mean Hotaru hasn't awakened yet? I turned to look down at the smaller girl walking by my side. I don't sense anything from her…I frowned. Not abnormal anyway. If I didn't know her, I'd say she was just another ordinary looking person to me.

"The park?" Hotaru quietly asked.

"Huh?" My mind snapped back to reality to register the younger girl's question.

Somehow we had made our way to the park entrance. I didn't even until now.

"I guess so, is that alright with you?" I tried to smile.

Hotaru merely nodded, her eyes never leaving the ground. Why does she look embarrassed? Did I say something wrong?

I pondered the thought as we wandered into the spacious playground area, towards the very same place where the two of us first met. Wow, its sure nice seeing the place in broad daylight and right side up. And if I remember correctly, Michiru often come here to paint. About what, I'm not sure. I felt my eyebrows furrow slightly. She refuses to say, only that 'it's a surprise'. Although… I do have a few guesses. Perhaps it's the small lake on the other side of that hill, the fluffy white clouds floating aimlessly in the sky or the children interacting on the playground. But then again, what if it wasn't the scenery she was painting? There was one other possibility I had in mind but…Hmm…I wonder. Michiru better show me once its done like she promised, or I might die from curiosity!

Ho-hum.

I kicked the clump of sand at my feet. We've been sitting on this hot cement sidewalk for awhile now and you know what? I'm bored!

"Hey Hotaru, wanna go on the swings?" I jumped up and shouted enthusiastically.

There was an odd flicker in Hotaru's eyes but it quickly faded.

"What do you say? It might be fun." I offered again. Jeez, it almost sounds like I'm making a sales pitch.

Hotaru nodded, making a small sound of agreement.

Taking her small hand in mine again, I laughed at her response as we made our way to the swing set; the Hotaru I knew wasn't this shy. "I know you can talk." I teased. With an amused expression I watch the younger girl turn a bright shade of pink. "You can say what's on your mind you know… I'll listen!" I continued as we both took seats on the swing set. There was another moment of silence following when I assumed that Hotaru was trying to find the right words to express herself. It'll come to her, I told myself. Was it really that hard to come out and say what was on her mind? I wonder what happened to her; most people aren't usually this shy without a reason. With one foot I began to prod the leaps of sand once again, causing the tiny mountains to come falling down. It's like being mesmerized with the feeling of power... or over imagination. Sometimes I wonder if a world shaking was strong enough to make a real mountain collapse. Wouldn't that be neat to try someday? I shook my head. Nah, it wouldn't be nearly strong enough, or at least mine anyway…You'd need all of the outer's powers at least.

…Hmm, I wonder if Haruka is still mad at me. Woah that thought came out of nowhere didn't it? But…I suppose what I said earlier was pretty cruel, now that I've actually _stopped_ to think about it. Still… she was the one who started it. She shouldn't have been so obnoxious, saying all those things in front of Hotaru like that. How would she feel if someone said that about her? Did she ever stop to think about that? I sighed knowningly. No, knowing Haruka she probably spoke before she thought. Sometimes I don't get her, just what _is_ going through that head of her's?

"You…didn't have to do that, back there."

"Hmm?" Did Hotaru just say something?. "Have to about what? Oh! You mean being your friend?"

A sad look loomed over Hotaru's features, everything screamed sorrow, perhaps even despair.

"Look, don't worry about it, you're a nice person. I want to spend time with you, really!"

She turned to look at me. "How do you know that?"

"Well, it's one of those things you feel but can't explain." But a certain truth was my secret, I smiled.

"I see…" She lowered her head. I thought she was just looking at the ground at first, that was, until I heard the sobs.

Is she…

"It's alright, just let it all out." I placed a hand on her closest shoulder. Cry because you can. "Don't let it build up." Hotaru sobbed harder with the gesture, softening my facial features. Did you know, when you're used to being on your own with only yourself to count on…all the physical pain in the world couldn't produce the same tears that a simple act of kindness could?

Some time later

It was awhile later before Hotaru finally calmed down. The wait didn't bother me in the least; I'm sure she needed that, everyone has a weak moment one time or another. However I _was_ a becoming a bit concerned for her health. Although I knew exactly how physically weak she was in the future I had very little knowledge concerning her past condition or conditions. Who knows what sort of illness she may have- she always seems so pale in these days.

"It's a bit warm out isn't it…?" Hotaru looked up. The look on her face indicated that what I said was dawning on her. "I'm going to get us something to drink, got any preferences?"

A shake of the head, I'll take that as a 'no' then.

"Great, I'll be right back as fast as I can. Wait here okay?" I ran off, hoping to make a quick exit and return.

**Tup, tup, tup, tup…**

…

Tup, tup.

"Well, what do we have here, the freak."

Michiru's POV, shopping mall

I wonder what's taking Haruka and Kaiya so long, we agreed to meet here at 4:00pm. If the mall's clock is correct, then it really is 4:10pm. I can see Haruka being a few minutes late, maybe, but Kaiya is always on time. For the fifth time in the last ten minutes my eyes wandered through the crowds, filtering through the mass of faces as I searched for my close friends. Have I been stood up? The flicker of the thought was short lived; no, neither of them are like that. Then maybe something happened? Haruka would call if there was a youma attack…So that couldn't be it.

"Ah!" I let out a soft gasp.

Finally I spotted Haruka, the blonde had just turned the corner and was heading over here. Instead of shouting unnecessarily I waved calmly to the tall woman. I doubt she would hear me over this crowd anyway.

"Hi…Is something wrong Ruka?" Was it just me, or was there something different about her…?

"It's nothing." The wind senshi brushed off the concern. "By the way, Kaiya asked me to tell you that she's taking a rain check on our shopping plans."

"Really? Did she say why?" The news surprised me; it was rather sudden. What could've made her change her mind so quickly after we spent all morning planning?

"Well… not specifically, no."

"Ruka… do you know why?" I noticed the hesitation in her last statement. Unsurprised, I watched the blonde nod her head slowly. Chalk one up for trusting gut feelings, I silently noted. A thoughtful expression crossed Ruka's features shortly before her eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "What're you thinking about?"

"We got into a fight."

"What?" I felt my eyes widen.

"Nothing physical or anything like that, we just… disagreed about something." Ruka mumbled.

They fought? I didn't think Kaiya or Ruka would ever get into one of those fights; ones that would put a serious strain on their friendship. Sure the two blondes would get into little arguments here and there, but it was often for fun and they'd shake it off as fast as it started. Suddenly the reason why Kaiya decided not to come clicked. Before I could say anything else, Ruka quickly muttered,

"Can I tell you later?" How did she…? That intuition of hers must be working overtime. I guess I should let it go for now.

I nodded. It made me feel uncomfortable, the whole situation was still very vague to me. I hope it isn't that serious…What could they have disagreed about? Quickly I stood up to follow Ruka, who had decided to lead the way at that moment.

Oh Ruka… I thought as I followed closely behind her, you knew this could've happened from the beginning.

Cosmetic store, empty aisle

"What do you think of this one Ruka?"

"Looks good." She mumbled.

Ignoring her unenthusiastic reply I continued to apply the sample lipstick. Really any color would've done at the moment because I was more interested in watching the blonde through the compact mirror than my own lips. You can really tell she's trying hard to be nonchalant with the entire issue, the way she'd roll her eyes for no reason, how she'd sigh frequently, then frown…it's driving me crazy! We both know there's something wrong. Come on, can't you tell me Ruka? Instantly a sense of shame washed over me; it's not really any of my business is it? It's their fight…I suppose there's a thing of trying too hard to be helpful…

"I'll take this one." I cheerfully decided. As I turned on the spot I added, "Want to grab a bite to eat? There's this place I know and the food is great."

The wind senshi looked thoughtful at the suggestion.

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged. "I did miss lunch today." Haruka smiled. The moment was slightly ruined when her stomach added in its two bits.

"I see…" Try as I might, I couldn't help but giggle at poor woman.

"Ah, that was unintentional." Ruka quickly explained.

"But it was amusing nevertheless." I teased.

Presumably at a loss for words Haruka blushed, looking a tad bit flustered.

"Where's that restaurant?" She finally snapped out of her frozen state and dashed past me.

"Well maybe if you slowed down I can show you." I turned to follow.

"What's the name? I'm sure I can find it myself."

"Ruka…"

Finally at the restaurant, Haruka's POV, forty minutes later

She did that on purpose, I know she did! I raised a glass filled with iced water to my parched lips, still fuming over the wild goose chase Michiru had lead us on. Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly like that but stopping at every store along the way was too excessive for my taste; I detest spending hours upon hours hunting for a single piece of garment. Unfortunately a certain party sitting across from me is in love with this sort of stuff. With wearing patience I watched one of her slender hand's pull out a familiar object out of the pile of purchases.

"Here."

"…" I scrunched my face up at the mere thought. "No."

"Who knows, maybe it's your color."

"I don't wear make-up." I flatly stated the obvious.

Michiru sighed and smiled knowingly.

"I know but I was just curious."

"Well I'm not. Give it to Kai-" I stopped and froze mid-sentence. Remembering the earlier events I groaned inwardly. That's right, Kaiya probably hates me now.

"You were about to say Kaiya weren't you?"

Refusing to meet Michi's stern gaze I stubbornly looked down at the tablecloth; suddenly counting the square designs became very appealing. Should I nod? Without another thought I made to dip my head through the motion but was stopped when a cool hand found its way under my chin, lifting my face up to see the expectant pair of aqua eyes. After getting my undivided attention Michi asked quietly,

"What happened?"

"I…You know, this really isn't a great place for it." I swung my head towards the crowded tables occupied by customers.

"They're all busy, no one will hear."

"But Michi…" I almost whined.

Her eyes searched mine, never breaking contact.

"It's not a regular argument is it?" I gulped, amazed at her sixth sense and reluctantly nodded. To show her the exact reasoning behind it I pulled up my shirtsleeve to reveal the inflicted area. Michi gasped as the fabric peeled away, allowing the bright, red marks marring the skin to be seen. They've healed somewhat, most of them have closed…but the redness still lingered. Nothing that a good transformation wouldn't heal though. I almost recoiled back in pain when my companion reached out and touched the marks; they still burned, even the lightest pressure made me involuntarily twitch. Seeing my pained reaction the ocean senshi apologetically whispered,

"Gomen ne…"

"It's alright." I reassured her while I allowed the fabric to slide back down. As it did so I noted every burning spot that flared up where the fabric rubbed against the irritated marks. It freaking hurts, I cursed, taking in sharp breaths to hold back any rebellious outcry.

"Did Kaiya…" Michi started, her voice weighed heavy with concern at the possibility.

"No." I shook my head. The aqua goddess leaned back into her chair for a moment, looking somewhat relieved but obviously confused. Her eyes darted across random objects, calculating what may have happened. However, I decided to save her the trouble.

"It wasn't her, her 'friend' did it." Wait…Oh, shit!

"Friend?" Michiru echoed my words. "Huh? Wait, where are you going Haruka?"

I shot up from my seat, making to leave immediately, pausing only a minute to pull out my wallet and inquire a nearby waiter for our bill.

"Never mind." I snapped at the shorter man. "Take this and keep the change."

"Haruka?" Michi was now standing as well.

"If you want to know what happened then let's go. I'll tell you on the way."

Snatching up two fistfuls of shopping bags I moved out of the establishment entrance, angrily tearing myself down for letting it slip my mind. Baka, baka, BAKA! My mind screamed at me. Why did I just leave Kaiya alone with that thing after I made all that effort to avoid it? Who knows what could be happening right now- is she okay? And wasn't she a potential target…? No, no, no! Shut up, nothing is going to happen.

I lengthened my strides considerably.

"Haruka, slow down."

"No time." Michiru didn't protest back again.

Nothing is going to happen because I'm going to be there! I was running now, faster, stronger, following the wind.

"Come on Michi!"

Park, Kaiya's POV

I can't believe I had to go to five different machines before I found one that actually worked! I sighed to myself. That took forever, this old technology age really sucks sometimes. Hopefully Hotaru isn't bored out of her mind… who knows, maybe she found someone to hang with while I was away. It is a playground after all…

"Freak!"

"Don't touch me you monster!"

What going on? I dropped the drinks and sprinted towards the shouts to find a group of middle school aged kids surrounding a small body. Hotaru?

"Hey! Get away from her!" I charged down towards the small group of kids, taking in all their ugly mugs into precise consideration.

"W-What are you doing trying to defend that monster?"

I looked down at the spoiled brat. Obvious he was one of those pampered kids who go out looking for trouble- in this case the ringleader of the group judging from the other's agreed nods.

"What did you do to her?" I coldly glared.

Ignoring the question completely caught the smaller youth off guard.

"Nothin-"

"Don't give me that crap! What did you do?" I half snarled, narrowing my eyes to mere slits.

The boy backed away immediately, so fast that he tripped over a crack in the uneven sidewalk. His followers retreated back a few steps as well, their faces in complete shock. What, was I that scary? If that were all they did I might've believed it myself but when the blood drained from their faces I then began to wonder.

"M-monster…" One of them whispered. The word sparked me fuming again. Just as I made to berate them the others screamed,

"Run for it!" And they scattered.

"Run for it?" I repeated their words. Why did they…? I slowly made to turn around. "Hotaru?"

**Thud!**

I spun on the spot in time to see Hotaru collapse onto the cement.

"Hotaru!" I ran to her. "Hey, are you alright? Talk to me!" I shook her gently, hoping she would respond in some way to show she was conscious. Taking my palm to her forehead I realized she was burning up. This sun and that uniform, suddenly made sense. Why didn't loosen she her shirt collar if she was feeling too warm? Moving my own hands down I made to loosen the unbelievably tight collar. As I did so, I was thinking how those brats may have had something to do with it as well. If I see them again…

"There, that should do it."

She might breath easier now. Hotaru was still involuntarily gasping hard but it slowed a bit. Wait, what am I doing sitting here? There's no time for that, I've got to get her to a doctor! Picking up her light form I threw her carefully onto my back and started to run.

Hang in there Hotaru! I silently begged. What do I do? Where do I go?

"Kaiya?"

I skidded to a stop. "You're…Please I need a help, can you..." 

Hospital, shortly later

"Will she be okay?"

"They did a few tests and she seems perfectly fine aside from a few bruises. It's possible that she has a weaker body than most people." The blue-haired attendant flipped through some pages on her clipboard. "The heat seems to be the main cause of her collapse as far as we can tell…Give her some time to rest and cool off and she'll be on her feet in no time."

"Arigato Ami."

The small blue eyed girl nodded, modestly accepting the thanks. It was sheer luck that she happened to be walking home at that moment, even more so that her mom is a doctor. I don't know what I would've done if she hadn't shown up, I had no clue where the nearest clinic or hospital was. No…Don't think about what could have happened, this is what happened, accept it and be glad. But I couldn't help thinking, was it just me, or is Hotaru weaker here in this time than her future self? Attending all those official meetings never worn her out nearly as much as standing out in the sun for too long. Maybe it was something she just grew out of?

Ami moved over to the I.V unit and checked the remaining volume. It still looked pretty full to me. My eyes trailed the falling liquid from the large bag, down the tube to Hotaru's uncovered arm. I stared particularly at the lengthy needle; I hated needles, the mere thought of having the prickly things jab into my flesh sent shivers down my spine. One time I remember this one time where it was mandatory for all residents at the palace to be vaccinated for an unusual strain of illness, some continually mutating virus. I also remember that I would've preferred the illness over the needle but it wasn't to be; eventually the staff caught me. Taking down ten guards is the record though.

"Remembering a happy memory?" Ami quietly inquired. "You don't have to tell me but you were smiling so…"

"Hmm, I wouldn't exactly call it happy…Merely amusing."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Silence.

"Can I ask you another thing Kaiya san?"

"Kaiya is fine." I replied without a thought.

"Oh…Umm, are you related this girl?" Ami referred to the patient. "You really seemed frantic when I bumped into you; and that sort of concern is virtually non existent between strangers."

I looked to Hotaru, then towards Ami. It seemed like an innocent enough question. Her logic made perfect sense and I found myself agreeing with it; perfect strangers wouldn't have been worrying themselves to death and if you were judging by the age difference between Hotaru and myself, it would be difficult to believe we were friends to begin with. Nothing gets by this girl, perhaps something to watch out for in the future I noted. For now I guess I should make this believable and play along.

" Sisters, but not related directly if you get me."

"I see…Nevertheless she's lucky to have someone watching over her." Ami quietly finished.

"No siblings of your own then?"

She shook her head. "Only my mother and myself." I noticed how she didn't mention her father but choose to let it pass.

"Must be hard…ever get lonely?" 

"Sometimes…" The girl admitted. She looks so serious doesn't she ever relax? "My mother always spends late nights working but I'm usually busy studying so I don't notice." Liar…I thought. It's in your eyes, you just want to believe that don't you? "I _have_ thought about what it would be like to have an older sibling who would protect me, be someone I could go to for advice…That might've been nice. But then again, I wouldn't mind having a younger brother or sister to protect; having someone lean on me for a change. Perhaps I wouldn't be like this if things were different, maybe I wouldn't have become 'study Ami' who's… only good at… studying."

Her last words were cut off by the beginnings of tiny sobs. For a moment I was speechless; when I meant relax I didn't mean break down!

"Come on, your not useless. I'm sure there are a lot of things you can do. Umm…for starters, what _do_ you like to do?" Ami began to open her mouth and I quickly added, "Besides studying."

"Besides studying? I-I don't…"

"There has to be something. Let's see, are you into fortune telling?"

Ami shook her head.

"Dancing? No? How about…computer programming?"

"A bit."

"See? Not a lot of people can do that!"

"I suppose…" She reluctantly agreed. Okay, there definitely has to be something she _really_ likes to do that doesn't involve studies!

"Do you do any sports? Anything to relax? I mean, you can't study all the time…And it must be stressful sometimes right?"

There was a brief silence as Ami seemed to ponder over something but hesitated to say outright. So there was another detail she wasn't revealing. Was she embarrassed about it?

"…"

"It can't be that bad. You can tell me, I won't laugh."

"Swimming." Did I just hear right?

"Really? You can swim? That's awesome!'

"D-do you swim Kaiya?" She stammered, taken aback by my enthusiasm.

"Me? Nah, but sometimes I wish I could." On quite a few occasions I might add. "But you know, Michiru swims as well, you two should go together or something, I'm sure you would become great friends."

"Ah, no, no, no."

"You've already met her?"

"It's just…She's …I can't compare to her at all." Ami seemed to squirm in her chair.

"Michiru won't bite or anything …or at least as far as I know." To my delight Ami seemed to giggle for a split second before her will clamped it down again. Feeling motivated I continued. "It's in your mind…Being good friends with someone doesn't have to be about equal status, same age or talents, it's just being there for another person with or without all that." Haruka's face flashed before my eyes, her pained expression. I really should listen to my own advice…

"Still…"

"I could introduce you two and like you said before, you like to swim. Michiru is _obsessed_ with the sport. You two already that much in common."

"Perhaps…" She started to sound cheerful again.

"Mm…?"

Ami and I turned towards the muffled sound to see Hotaru starting to regain consciousness.

"Don't move too much, you still have the I.V attached to you." Ami quickly warned the drowsy girl.

"What…Where…? Kaiya?"

"Hey, good to see you awake again." I tried to keep my voice down for her sake, I'm sure loud noises would only give her a headache since she _was_ waking up. "How do you feel?"

"Tired…" She groaned. "What happened?"

"You collapsed." I quickly explained. "The heat must've gotten to you. I'm really sorry that I didn't get you a cool drink sooner."

"It's okay…" Hotaru sleepily mumbled. "It always happens to me, don't worry about it."

"She's right Kaiya, it wasn't anyone's fault. And you did try to keep her cool…"

"But it wasn't good enough." I almost replied bitterly.

For a few minutes no one said anything, each person in her own world. That was before Ami broke the silence.

"Kaiya, would you blame a doctor that couldn't save a patient from a severe wound? If they tried to do everything possible but came up short in the end?"

"No, of course not." I automatically answered.

"Then why are you blaming yourself so harshly? You're only human. Bringing Hotaru to the hospital was the most you could've done for her. She's alright now because of it." She reasoned.

It slowly dawned on me that the tables had been turned; now it was Ami giving me the lecture. I knew I should've seen this coming! Don't get me wrong, I do understand what Ami was getting at but it still irritated me, I wish I could've done more. It's just…I didn't want to hear theses words right now.

"Sometimes the best you can do is to prepare all you can and hope it'll turn out in the end." The blue-haired girl continued. She looked down at her wrist to check her watch and exclaimed, "Oh no, I have to get to my next shift. It was nice meeting you Hotaru, I hope you get better soon. Nice talking to you again Kaiya, perhaps we can chat again some other time."

The girl gave a slight bow and then exited the room. When all became quiet other than the sound of Hotaru's soft breathing I turned my attention towards the sleepy girl once more.

"I'm really sorry…"

Hotaru opened one eye slightly and seemed to smile despite herself.

"I told…you…"

"Not just for the drink, but for not being there when those bullies showed up- although, I doubt they'd show their faces anytime soon…I'm also sorry about what Haruka said earlier, I'm sure she didn't mean it; she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"…"

"Hey, please don't start crying again, try to save your strength." Hotaru weakly nodded her head, attempting to swallow any vocal sound. "I'll be right here." I squeezed her hand gently. Try to get some sleep okay…?"

I waited for the next five minutes, watching anxiously as her breathing slowed to normal. She's…so fragile. What… what if she becomes the next target? Would she be able to survive such a violent attack?

I may not be able to protect her from herself but…

"I've got to get stronger."

Michiru's POV, park area

**Huff! Huff! Huff! Huff!**

"And you let her go?" I shouted to my partner. What were you thinking?

**Huff! Huff!**

"It's not like I had any choice!"

Haruka leaped through some grass into another pathway with me following close behind.

"Do you have _any_ idea where they went?" I inquired because running around like chickens with their heads cut off wasn't going to do much good.

"Well, they headed in this general direction, so I figured they came to the park. Its called intuition!" She yelled back over her shoulder. "Besides, can't you use that sixth sense of yours to track them?"

"Well, it's…not a radar you know."

I was trying but I couldn't pick up anything. Or at least not yet. What I told Ruka was true. My power doesn't allow me the luxury of sensing where a certain person is at this exact time; it tends to work around such settings. Picking up past vibes, viewing into the future, even interpretations of another person's emotions to a certain extent was covered by what Ruka refers to as my 'sixth sense'.

Huh?

"Ruka! Wait a second." I had halted to a stop and focused my attention to a set of swings. Something seemed familiar, the energy that lingered.

"Find anything Michi?"

"Shh…" I hushed her. Closing my eyes and taking slow, deep breaths I walked into the center of energy. It was strong, whatever it was; it had to be if it lingered in this area for this long. A good five hours at best I'd say. Now let's see…A dark, purple cloud… Someone panicked. But, what's this? I stepped forward, attempting to sort through the mess. There's something else here but I can't see it. I can sense it but…all I can see is this purple fog.

"Michi? What is it?" Ruka whispered, keeping her voice low and out of earshot of bystanders.

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked a few times afterwards to clear my bleary vision.

"Something happened, but I can't say for sure _what_." I replied in the tone she had set.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Ruka bite her lower lip.

"Is…Is it bad?"

"Someone…panicked. More than a few hours ago." I added, careful to keep my voice steady for both our sakes.

"So we have no clue at all then? Argh!" In frustration the wind senshi pivoted on the spot and punched one of the swing's metal supporters.

**Ping!**

"…"

"Woah! Didn't that hurt mister?"

A girl of perhaps five years of age ran up to an enraged Haruka out of nowhere.

"Ruka, please calm down." I tried to persuade the taller woman. "Hurting yourself won't make things better. I'm sure Kaiya's okay, we would know if _it_ happened."

"Who's Kaiya?"

"Look kid, we don't have time for this. Why don't you go back and play with your friends or something." Ruka managed to make out calmly enough.

To my surprise the youngster seems unaffected by the blonde's coldness, more or less driven by curiosity I'd say.

"Hey mister, did you lose something?" The girl looked sad as she said this or at least, she sounded sad.

"I don't know." Ruka sighed exasperated. "Maybe…"

"That's too bad…Does your hand hurt?" I looked to Haruka's hand to see the knuckles still a bright red. "Maybe you should go see a doctor." The child continued. "Mommy says they're supposed to help you but then they make you eat yucky medicine." She scrunched up her face for emphasis. I could see her tiny mouth curl downward into a thoughtful frown. Wow, the sun is sure bright… It would be much easier to see her face if she weren't standing directly in the light. "Maybe they'll make that other girl eat yucky medicine too?"

"A friend of yours?" I finally spoke up for the first time.

The girl shook her head. "…I heard someone say they were going to take her to the hospital."

"The…hospital?"

"One of them had pretty golden hair, maybe mine will be like that when I'm older?" She jerked her thumb towards her own mid-back length hair and smiled.

Ruka's eyes widened in shock and instantly I knew what was on her mind.

"What did you say?" I asked the child again.

"I said, one of them had pretty golden hair."

"Thank you, that's all we needed to know." I thanked her. "We got a lead Ruka, shall we go?"

My partner nodded her head as she steeled herself with a cold demeanor. Cold, determined eyes met my own. It could be really bad… but it's worse off not knowing, right Ruka? We left.

"Bye mister...Let's play again sometime." She seemed to giggle, then vanished with the wind.

Kaiya's POV, Hikawa Shrine

"Deep…SUBMERGE!" I cried. "Come on! Why won't you work?"

I let my arms fall back to my sides after holding them up for the countless attempts during the past hour; they were starting to feel very heavy. This secluded training ground was perfect but what good does it do if the training doesn't go well? Absolutely none!

**Huff…huff…**

One of my free hands brushed off a trickle of sweat that had made its way down a side temple.

"There must be something that I'm doing wrong…But what?" Only the expected silence greeted me. I…Hotaru's face flashed past my eyes, have to get stronger! Not just for her but for everyone; I don't want to be the weak one to drag _them_ down either.

"Maybe…" Another idea struck me. "World…SHAKING!"

The expected bright ball of energy came forth and I threw it into the ground like many times before. It swirled, marking its path through untended grass and overgrown weeds until it collided with a small bolder, shattering it into a pile of useless rubble.

**Crackle!**

Now…

"Deep…"

Suddenly the air around me became cold, an unfamiliar sensation was approaching; I could feel it. Goosebumps started to form on my bare forearms, causing me to shiver slightly. My eyesight was starting to go bleary I realized and why…why was it getting harder to breath? 

**Craaash…**

It sounds like crashing water…But that can't be right, I'm nowhere near the ocean! I tried to step back but froze. When I looked down my heart beat sped up exponentially.

**Luuuub duuuub! Luuub duuub! Luub duub! Lub dub! Lub dub! Lub dub!**

Water…The only thing holding me up was no longer the ground, but an enormous surface area of water. It looked so real and felt so real…was it really here? Before another thought could cross my mind it parts to two sides and shot up, startling me.

"AHH!"

**Thud.**

There was a soft thud as I fell to my knees. At that moment I felt immensely relieved that it was soft grass that cushioned my fall and not the watery abyss. I thought I was going to drown! There was so much water…where did it all come from? Was that part of the deep submerge? My hands trembled under me, shaking precariously.

_"I… have to get stronger!"_

I think…I know the problem. With that I trudged back towards the shrine, feeling determined more than ever.

"Kaiya would you- Hey! What happened?"

"I fell into some of the thorn bushes out back while attempting to weed. Rei, can you phone Ami up for me?"

"Yeah…" The miko hesitated. "But why?"

"I wanted to ask her something."

Rei raised an eyebrow but asked no more questions about it. We walked into the kitchen where she dialed the number with memorized precision.

"Here." She handed the phone to me.

"Arigato." As I listened to the line ring at the other end I was well aware that the miko hadn't moved from my side. "Rei…"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" She sighed. "I better go check up on Yuuchiro anyway." She mumbled. With that she exited the room into the sunlight outside. I know she's worried but realkly…

**Briiiing. Briiiing. Brii-**

"Hello? Mizuno residence."

"Ami? It's Kaiya."

"…Oh! Is something wrong Kaiya?" Came the familiar voice. I wonder why she said that?

"No, nothing's wrong." Although that wasn't entirely true, I gritted my teeth at the memory. "I walked Hotaru home and she seems good as new like you predicted."

"Really? I'm glad to hear it."

"But…"

"…"

"Can I ask you for a favor Ami? You said you can swim right?"

"That's right." She seemed to make a noise of agreement from the other end.

"Can you teach me how to swim?" I blurted.

"What? Y-you're asking me…for swimming lessons?" I could've sworn I could hear the shock in her voice.

"Please?" I really didn't want to start begging. "If you don't want to…"

"No! I…I don't mind at all. When's best for you?"

"Umm…Anytime is fine. But shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Well, I was planning on going for a swim tonight…we can do it then if that's alright with you."

Tonight? That's perfect! For a moment I thought I'd have to wait at least a few _days_ before Ami would have the time.

"Yeah!" Oops, that was a bit loud. "I mean, sounds great."

"So we'll meet…"

Outside the sports center, late evening

My eyes looked the large building up and down. Hmm…I don't think I've ever been to this place before, I wonder which floor the pool is on? Ami said she'd meet me here but I don't see her, I thought as I looked around. Perhaps she's already inside? Probably…I made my way towards the door.

Inside, at the pool, Haruka's POV

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Michi called out. "Haruka, I know you can hear me."

Yeah, I can hear you, I thought to myself. I really didn't feel like moving is all; I only recently found a comfy position and it took forever. Do you know how hard it is trying to sleep atop of a diving board suspended half a floor up?

"No thanks, I'm good." I waved lazily over the edge, still lying on the flat of my back.

"Why not? It might help you to relax." The water goddess coaxed.

"But I am relaxed." Okay, that might've came out a bit forced.

I heard a small splash and a sigh. "At least we know she's okay Ruka. Wasn't it was quite a surprise that it was her friend who collapsed?"

"…Yeah, a great surprise." It all seemed suspicious, how could someone with so much power faint from an overdose of sunlight? Or it might've

been an act to win Kaiya's sympathy, who knows? "I told you what I saw Michi and you saw the results too." I stubbornly reminded the ocean senshi.

There was an unexpected silence.

"What, you don't believe me?" This time I peeked over the edge. Michi was floating on her back, staring up at the ceiling with half closed eyes.

"No, I believe you." Her eyes shifted to meet mine. "But…someone's coming, can't you feel it?"

"Hmm?" I turned towards the changing room's direction. No, it wasn't an enemy…Who else is looking for a swim at this hour of night?

The changing room door creaked open and out walked a familiar short, blue-haired, eyed girl.

"Oops…" She squeaked.

"Ami is it?" I called out from the diving bored. The painfully timid girl nodded, seeming amazed about something; did she think I'd forget her name? "Michiru, you've met Ami before haven't you?"

Michi seemed to stare the girl down with a curious expression. It caused Ami to squirm uncomfortably on the spot. Jeez Michi, don't you know that you scare some people doing that? I know you don't mean it but still…I smirked. I remember the feeling myself, when the two of us first met.

"No…I don't believe we've been formally introduced." Michi smiled. The Mizuno girl seemed too afraid to do anything, so I gave her a helping hand.

"Michiru, meet Mizuno, Ami. Ami, this is Kaioh Michiru, the girl who takes waterlogged to a new level."

"Haruka!" I heard her gasp. Ahh…That's the best part about being this high up, being out of slapping range. Although, that death glare is sure drilling into my back pretty hard.

"Umm…Nice to meet you." Ami finally spoke up.

"So Ami, do you like to swim often? –don't pay mind to Haruka."

"Yes, I like it a lot." It sounds like she was finally losing some of that nervousness. "It's really helps me to relax after a difficult day."

"That's good to hear." Michi paused. "How good of a swimmer are you?"

"I-I'm not sure. Decent I suppose."

"Want to race?"

"Race?"

"Why not? I'd let you warm up first of course. A little competition every now and then would do me some good."

"S-Sure."

As promised Michi let the Mizuno girl take a few laps around the pool before they decided to start. I, of course, was to be the starter.

"Ready? GO!"

The two pushed off the wall and kicked into their front crawl routine. Finding myself amused with the excitement I watched each of them carefully, wondering who'd win; Ami seemed to better than the average swimmer. And who knows, maybe as good as Michiru. One, two, three, tilt head to the side and breathe…One, two, three and tilt to the opposite side and breathe…Wow, look at them go!

**Splish, splash!**

Hah…hah…

**Huff, huff…**

"Tie!" I shouted as two hands hit the concrete edge simultaneously.

Michiru's POV

A tie? No…Why did she slow down? Did she think I wasn't worth it or something? However, Before I could get a word out I heard someone shout,

"Good race!" That didn't sound like Haruka, I frowned.

"Huh…?"

I turned to see that Kaiya had arrived unexpectedly. What was she doing here? And why was she dressed in a t-shirt and shorts? Was she planning on swimming too? No, wait a second, she _can't_ swim! Did Ruka know she was here? My head shot up to the diving board and I saw that the blonde had noticed as well. I nervously looked back and forth between the two; they haven't made up or anything yet. Secretly I hoped that Haruka wouldn't lose it and mess this up.

The silence ensued while the two spectators eyed the combatants. It was suffocating; the suspense, the heavy atmosphere…Won't someone talk?

"Kaiya, I…"Haruka tried to start. It wasn't looking good, I felt myself worry. I don't know if Ruka can say it. "I…uhh…"

The other teen crossed her arms before seemingly to have made up her mind about something. Her facial features turned into a frown and she began to open her mouth. Was she going to reject Haruka's attempted apology? I held my breath.

"Being the pervert as usual eh, Haruka?"

I blinked. What did she say?

"What?" My partner shouted back. "Who're you calling a pervert?"

"You. Who else?" Kaiya rolled her eyes.

"Why I outta…"

"What can you do? It's the truth, admit it; you just came to watch girls swim in bathing suits didn't you?"

Haruka's face flushed furiously. Hmm…I wonder, was that true? I looked towards the blonde for an explanation.

"So that's why you refused to come for a swim then." I teased.

"No! It's not what you think." Haruka drew an 'x' with her arms for emphasis.

"Oh dear." Ami joined in.

Soon before we all knew it we were all laughing our heads off. That went rather well, I thought with a smile. I knew those two couldn't stay mad at each other.

"Just what are you doing here Kaiya?" Haruka muttered, not looking the shorter blonde in the face.

"Er…to learn how to swim." Kaiya barely whispered.

"What? Speak up will ya?"

"To learn how to swim!"

"Ha! I already know how to swim." Haruka gloated, payback for earlier.

"I know that." Kaiya snapped back, looking irritated. That pink color spreading across her cheeks was adorable.

"No need to be embarrassed." I assured the teen. "All it means is Haruka had to learn at an earlier age, that's all."

"Bleeeeeeh." Kaiya blew a raspberry in Ruka's direction and in turn, Ruka's eyebrow started to twitch.

"Well at least I can swim!" Haruka retorted.

"Just you wait smart ass."

"Hmm…I'm guessing you asked Ami for lessons then?" I casually inquired.

Kaiya nodded, "That's right."

"You know, you could've asked myself or Ruka…" It kind of hurt that she didn't ask for our help.

"Like I'd ask for Haruka's help. –She probably sucks at it too."

"Hey! Are you saying I can't teach a person how to swim?" Haruka demanded.

"And…well…" Kaiya hesitated onwards, completely ignoring the other blonde.

"I can leave if you want…" Ami timidly offered.

"No, I don't think that's necessary." I responded automatically. Out of my peripheral vision I could see the wind senshi grow increasingly flustered, being ignored the entire time.

"HOLD IT!" Everyone suddenly shut up. "I say we all should teach Kaiya how to swim!" She commanded.

"Say what?" Kaiya sweat-dropped.

"And lesson one starts in the water!" Haruka grinned evily.

"Ack!"

**Splash!**

"N-not far!" Kaiya gasped, as she gripped onto the edge with a death hold. 

"Ruka, go get changed." I bid the taller woman away, saving the younger blonde for a moment. "And stop laughing." I shot a handful of water in the blonde's direction for motivation.

"You can let go Kaiya," Ami told the teen, "We're in the shallow end."

"Huh? Hey, I can touch the ground." She mused. I could see her feet prod the bottom cautiously through the transparent liquid.

"See? Haruka wasn't entirely wrong about lesson one." I smiled. "First step really is getting into the water. And…you did it."

"I-I guess I did!" She beamed.

"Now, lesson two is learning how to back float. Let's try to learn this one before Ruka gets back…"

Kaiya's POV, several hours later

"I'm tired…please, no more." That was a lot harder than I thought it would be. All I learned was how to front crawl, tread water and float.

"It is getting late isn't it?" Michiru half mumbled to herself. "But excellent progress Kaiya, you really learned a lot."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Don't be like that Kaiya." Ami chipped in. "It takes years of practice to become good at it. What you've picked up today was remarkable."

"You think so?" I asked.

Michiru nodded her head. "It's like this, you can start early in childhood but there's only so much progress one can make; its relatively based on strength. The major advantage a person can receive is experience. That's why it shouldn't be too difficult for you to learn the activity so quickly; you're mostly grown. All you need is practice."

"Oh, I get it." My arms wrapped themselves together. I was shivering slightly, perhaps being in the water for too long caused it?

"And maybe a warm shower too." Michiru finished with a giggle. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." She seemed to look over to where Haruka was shivering like crazy, not doing much better than I was.

I grinned at the sight and then nodded before hoisting myself out of the ladder.

"Umm…Arigato for the help." I finally thanked them. No matter how I looked at it, I felt embarrassed that this many people decided to help me.

"No problem" Haruka managed to get out, still shaking as she exited the body of water. I felt my hair become slightly meshed as her hand ruffled through the top strands. That was also when I noticed it.

"Hey, what happened to your arm Haruka? It looks all scratched up."

"I…er…I could say the same thing for you." Her eyes seemed to darken upon seeing my scrapes.

"…"

"I fell…" We both began.

"Into some thorn bushes!"

"Down the stairs!"

"So both of you are also clumsy, very interesting." Michiru mused. That sparkle in her eye betrayed an inside joke. What was she laughing at?

"Gah, it's freezing! I'll meet you guys in the lobby." Haruka dashed off, reminding me of my own discomfort.

"I think I'll swim a few more laps before I leave." Ami spoke up.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you later then." Michiru waved good-bye to the younger teen and made her way to follow Haruka.

"See ya, and thanks again." I said my farewell as well. I'm freezing!

Haruka's POV, lobby

"You weren't really that cold were you?" Michi walked out of the change room with a mysterious smile placed on her lips.

"How'd you guess?" I pretended to be shocked, although I already knew the answer to _that_ one. "It'll happen anytime now won't it."

Michiru nodded her head. "You're getting better at this."

"I've had practice… What's the situation? Has Kaiya left?"

"I think we're alright; Kaiya left shortly before I did. Did you see her come past this way?"

"No, but that doesn't mean she didn't take another route. This place has a lot of exits."

"…"

"Then that means…"

"Mizuno is the one Ruka."

"Then we wait for our cue I guess…"

Kaiya's POV, change room

Is Michiru finally gone? I peeked out around the row of lockers. It seems like it. For a moment there when she turned around I thought she had spotted me, it was like she was trying to sense something…Good thing she left though. I really dislike risking the chance of changing in front of someone, no matter who it is!

I turned to my locker and rotated the tiny key until a small click was heard. Following the routine I opened the metal door and slipped my hands in to grab the dry clothing. Unfortunately my pants had turned upside down in the mess and my bracelets fell out. 

"Oops, can't have that happening." I reminded myself. It would really bite if they broke because I dropped them or something like that. Examining the mysterious objects I found no noticeable, visual damage. I stood still for a minute, listening to make absolute sure that no one was around still. When I heard nothing I relaxed. Everyone must've gone home for the day…Now before Ami gets out…

"Silence Glaive…" I whispered.

The symbol of Saturn glowed on both discs, before it became brighter and increasingly intense. As the flash of purple light ebbed away I found myself dressed in one of the cloaks I used to wear at home.

"It still works, whew."

I discovered this neat feature during today's training; when I was lamenting about how useful it'd be to have Saturn's silence glaive surprise attack the bracelets suddenly reacted. It was weird and startled me; I thought I broke them…Then when the light disappeared, I was like this.

Huh…Leave it to sis to be the creative one- guess she wanted to be fashionable during those business travels too, I grinned. However, that password was genius! Normal people don't know anything about the scouts and those who do, well, who would bother memorizing attacks and weapon names? Er…except me. I scratched my cheek. Note to self, thank my studying for that one.

"AHHHH!"

Did someone just scream? It then dawned on me. Ami!

Out at the pool

Still disguised I watched the events unfold from the bleachers. Uranus and Neptune had jumped into action without me.

"World…SHAKING!"

"Deep…SUBMERGE!"

The youma laughed and then threw both its arms up. Following the motion, a barricade of water shot up, shielding it from harm's way. What an annoying laugh, I frowned. Everything about this one irked me like many others; the immature water tube around its waist, the snorkel around its mouth and _especially_ the fact it was holding the heart crystal! Inching along against the side of the near wall I slowly made my way behind the enemy. If I can just knock it loose, I'm sure Uranus would be able to nab it. Ready…wait…wait…

"World…SHAKING!" Uranus launched another attack. Again the barricade rose again and squashed her power easily.

"You need to cool off!" The youma mocked. However, as it raised it's arms a world shaking collided into its back, sending it howling in pain.

"YaAaAaH! What the!"

The heart crystal fell into the miniature whirlpool and carried away by the currents toward where Neptune swept it up gracefully with the palm of her hand.

"It's ours." She claimed.

"What? But how!" It spun on the spot. "You!" It hissed.

During that one moment as Uranus called the attack, I had also released my own world shaking. That stupid monster thought only one person was shouting.

"…"

"Get them, kill them all!" With the point of a finger the pool's water's diverged and shot out, attempting to spear us as one would spear fish in a river.

** Shink! Shink! Shink! Shink!**

I could hear the sound of the crashing liquid close on my heels. However, as I quickly started to run out of space I glanced over across the room to see Neptune and Uranus were barely avoiding trouble themselves. These demons just keep getting stronger and stronger! I skidded to a stop, hoping to form an attack but leaped down to ground floor as another barrage nearly met me.

"World…SHAKING!" Uranus tried again but failed. "Argh, stupid defense…!" She cursed. "AH!"

A stream of water finally hit home on one of its targets.

"Uranus!" Neptune called out.

We have to finish this fast. In a hasty decision I tried to penetrate the barrier with my body but was rebuffed to the side where Uranus and Neptune were stationed. 

"Gah!" Skidding across concrete really hurt!

"This doesn't look good…" I heard Neptune whisper. Still feeling a bit off balance, I forced my eyes open to see what she was talking about.

"Oh crap…"

The water barrier was extending around from the center of the room, blocking off our access to the other half. Our only way to get out was to get through this thing. But what could we do? Uranus's world shaking had no effect at all. I looked down to the wounded wind senshi- barely conscious. I've never seen her this weak before, what could've tired her out this much?

"Can you do a deep submerge?" Neptune demanded in a calm, hopeful voice. She wasn't even looking at me. Was she just assuming that I could?

"What're you planning?"

"To suffocate that thing." Her eyes narrowed, seeming to calculate the possible outcomes. "Uranus's attack is drawn from the wind, that's why it won't have much effect; wind usually hovers over water. However…if you've noticed, our opponent has surrounded itself with the substance."

"And if we can get that weight to come falling down…" I followed up.

"Deep…SUBMERGE!" Neptune cried out.

"Deep…" Once again the familiar scene came rushing back; surrounded by the shimmering substance for the second time today. Except this time, I wasn't going to back down. When the watered walls rose up at my sides I raised my own hands following the action and waited. I needn't wait long though; almost immediately thousands of droplets flew off into my palms where they became a shining blue energy. "SUBMERGE!"

Both attacks descended upon their target, converging into one blast just moments before the youma's barricade shot up to counteract. It was incredible- the force of two deep submerges pushed their way through the wall, blasting through and creating a hole where it broke past. Then as almost on cue, the rest of the liquid followed suite, crashing down onto its victim. A loud death cry echoed through the complex but none of us paid it mind.

"Boom." Neptune concluded as we watched the waters recede. "Ugh!" She gripped her head suddenly, sinking onto one knee beside Uranus, who was still gasping for breath.

"What's wrong?" Came my automatic response.

"N-nothing. Here, the crystal isn't what we're looking for, give it back to the girl."

Michiru's POV

I watched our ally take the crystal carefully and then ran to the fainted girl.

"Nep…tune. Are you…alright?" Uranus gasped.

"I…" I'm crying? But why? A blurred image continually played before my eyes, interchanging between the illusion and our reality. The receding water…A shore?

"I think…I think I just remembered something…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did Michiru remember? Even more so, what will a frustrated Haruka do when she receives a call from her past? Perhaps it's time to face reality…**


	10. Severing the past: Arigato

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so to answer a few questions. I've had a few reviews about Kaiya using Saturn's powers- She really isn't. What she really is saying is the password; think of it as a lock and key method. Anyone could unlock a lock if they have the right key. It does imply that in the chapter.

And about my grammar and writing in general from trusuprise's review, I know, I'm bad in that sense. Since I tend to write long chapters it becomes difficult to edit by myself. When you know what all the characters are going to say and do before they do it, it kind of takes the excitement out of things. Then I end up skimming or not taking certain parts into consideration where other readers would point out…resulting in a 'not-so-great' editing job. It would help to have someone else read over it but I'm not sure where I could find a person; I've tried asking two other fanfiction writers but they hesitated when they saw the chapter lengths. So until I find someone please put up with my flaws. I'm apologizing in advance.

Anyway, here is chapter 10, another long chapter. My mind was somewhere else when I wrote this so it may not be as enjoyable as the others…

  
The Death Busters lab__

A white figure stood at the lab table, his face partially disguised by the shadows. For the most part his attention was directed at the beaker in his hand, but he found some to spare to an unfortunate subordinate.

"Kaolinite, these failures are most displeasing."

The long, red-haired woman being addressed bowed her head slightly, unable to meet the doctor's eyes.

"…"

"Those pesky sailor senshi seem have proven to be quite formidable, always at the scene of a job…Our routine, change it, do something different. This is your _last_ chance, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes doctor."   
_  
_"Good. Now go and do not fail me."

She bowed obediently and then disappeared into the shadows.

When the woman was sure to be gone the white figure raised his head and laughed, his glasses reflecting what little light the room had to offer menacingly. "Sailor senshi, I wonder how you will deal this time."

  
Haruka's POV, her apartment

I couldn't do anything…The fear of seeing that impenetrable barricade… Was I afraid? Nothing I tried worked, everything I did failed! Over and over, I summoned the 'world shaking' but it… The world shaking… I choked back an oncoming sob, only to find myself caught between laughing and crying. Unconsciously my arms tightened their hold around the pillow I clung onto, deforming the cushion as it pressed against my chest. Useless…I hate it…I hate it! I wanted to yell, to thrash out. Anything to silence these cursed thoughts. Just go away, I don't want to remember my own helplessness. It couldn't be true, it didn't _really_ happen right?

My side throbbed suddenly, forcing a sharp intake of air. "Ah!" One of my hands shot to the source instantly. "Hah…hah…" Pain and a sea of water…

**Click…click, click…**

Momentarily distracted, I caught the window blinds clicking together from the corner of my eye, welcoming an uninvited presence. The wind, which was my only company this isolated moment in time. Only… I didn't wish for the guest now.

"You let me down…" I whispered angrily. Rebelliously my eyes stared up at the ceiling with an unwavering stubbornness.

I longed for the rain, heaven's tears. To have someone cry for me when I could not myself. When _was_ the last time I cried? My eyebrows furrowed simultaneous as some strands of blonde fell into my eyes and obscured my vision. With a deep sigh I blew up a breath of air that immediately cleared the irritation. If only all my problems were so simple. Soon my thoughts wandered back into previous territory. The answer was,

I don't remember…

"Heh…" I admit, there were many times I had been close to losing it, however… I'd always choke it back at the last minute, despite the comfort it promised. …I know crying doesn't change anything but it does make a person feel better.

But, maybe I stopped because someone heard me.

_'Why are you crying?'  
_  
'_What?'_

Michi…

Didn't those two make a 'perfect team' together, taking that youma down in one go? Miss cool shades with her 'I'm better than you' attitude. She didn't have to come, we were doing just fine; I could've gotten the crystal without any help. With that thought, the image of the watery spears impaling my side flashed before my mind's eye.

"…"

Before I knew it, both of my palms had clenched into tight fists. I-I couldn't believe it! It wasn't enough to have my powers but that person could use Neptune's as well. What the hell is she? Human, demon perhaps? I'd like to say the later but they haven't made any move to put us jeopardy…yet that was.

Bringing up a hand to my face, I watched it open slowly curve open from a closed fist into an open palm. I still could feel it, the blood draining from my side, its warm liquid of life ebb away painfully slow leaving me cold and weak. I was shaking as well, the feeling of my own fingers trembling still lingered; even now they were still numb. If she hadn't shown up we'd have been…Breaking that thought I violently shook my head. Damn it! Why her? Why not me…? I was the one who promised to protect Michiru! Why did I have to be the one who was weak and helpless? Weak and helpless…I was the one who was saved.

"Argh!" In a flash I had sat up and chucked the pillow across the room into the dresser, knocking a few unstable objects to the floor. "!" 

Then as quickly as I shot up I fell, landing my uninjured side. "Geh…!" Everything swam before my eyes; the bleary images would swirl and spark up every few seconds in color. However, the sight was starting to make me feel queasy. I tried to get up again only to find myself wondering which was up and where was my down. Slow down, calm down, get a freaking grip on yourself! Just take deep breaths, it'll go away like always.

I had almost forgotten that little detail.

"Hah…" A few tearful blinks ensued until finally, my vision cleared. The first image that came into focus was that irritating clock. 10:00am. Its red digital numbers stared back, constantly nagging. For the circumstance, the thought had completely slipped my mind. Oops, guess I'll be missing school today. No big deal I assured myself, I'll make up for it later; I wasn't going to be there today anyway.

Again silence infiltrated the apartment room.

_'Deep…SUBMERGE!'_

"I need to get out of here, just somewhere." Or I'm going to go crazy.

Carefully I threw my aching legs over the bed's edge; their muscles would twitch every so often, making me wish I had stretched this morning. However that was now out of the question. If I even tried I'd hurt myself again, and that was something I definitely wanted to avoid. Sol ignoring the sharp jabs I managed to propel myself onto the stiff limbs, but winced at the sudden shift of weight. It's just temporary, I told myself, after another transf- The half-finished word hung in mental space, waiting to be finished but was dropped like a dead weight. I felt myself inhale slowly, taking in another deep breath before I sped walked towards the dresser and kicked the pillow I had thrown shortly before to the side.

In a few short moments I had picked out the desired dress wear and allowed myself to fall back into my usual routine from there on, which directed me to the bathroom next.

Fifteen minutes and a warm shower later, I had somehow managed to dress myself. The shower really helped but I really ought to be going now…Trudging over to my bedside I swept up a small, packed duffel bag in one smooth motion and then proceeded out the door. The ground groaned underneath my burdened footsteps until a consecutive creak and click drowned it out.

"I'll going now."

Michiru's POV, future

_It had been another quiet day, leaving me with nothing to do really. The maids were briskly working to tidy up the place and our guards were outside patrolling the palace borders as usual._

I stopped walking for a moment to lean onto the balcony edge, consciously careful not to wrinkle my favorite aqua gown as I stared out into the beautiful garden. My eyes were instantly met with groves of lush, colorful flowers. I loved their variety, how each shone in their own unique way. Many times I would go down there and spend hours painting. Not regular painting but one with a passion! I could never resist marveling those soft petals, their intricate designs and sweet scents… And the best part was that there were so many! So many, that it was very difficult to become bored with the task. Perhaps one day I shall record each species into a book, one flower a day. Wouldn't that be something? I wonder how Ruka would react? She'd probably say, 'you want to become a writer?' with that cute pout of hers. Then she'd chuckle and tease me continuing on with 'along with the other mountain full of talents you already possess? If you don't slow down, you'll run out of things to master.'

Ruka…I wonder when she'll be back? It had been almost a week now since she left for Crystal Tokyo. I do hope there aren't any problems with the Queen's delivery, she's been waiting centuries for this. Besides, I doubt Mamoru could handle any complications as well, he'd faint or have a heart attack knowing him. Oh dear… A thought struck me. Wouldn't it be something if he really did faint and Ruka had to stay with him? Hmm…It wasn't impossible.

"Michiru mama!" I turned expectantly towards the voice.

"Hotaru." I greeted cheerfully. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, thank you." She smiled back.

I eyed the young adult standing before me. She's really changed…Her eyes always seem to shine brightly now despite their dark color, a wonderful change from her previous self. Well, grown up is more like it I suppose; she's no longer the little baby we all knew. A young adult, physically stronger and healthy…intelligent, kind, thoughtful, everything a parent could ask for. Still, she prefers to keep her hair in that cute hairstyle of hers and persists to wear those dark clothes as always. Some things never change. However, someday I'm going to paint her picture in a bright colored dress. I giggled inwardly at that last thought, thinking of the inevitable shocked look that would surely follow.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What are you laughing about? It's about me isn't it?" Ah…She's onto me. She's getting quite good at this.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I calmly replied, giving her that same smile as I brushed past her. "I'm going down to the garden. Would you care join me?"

The woman seemed to think about it for a short split second before calling out, "Hey, wait up," and jogged to my side as we both made our way down the blue and gold corridor.

In the garden

"You really like this place, don't you Michiru mama?" Hotaru casually remarked as she bent down to observe a violet flower.

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess…" She muttered.

"Really…" I sighed, taking the opportunity to sit myself down on the neatly trimmed grass. My legs had become slightly stiff from wandering around the palace all day. It really is a big place I must admit; until this morning I've never quite realized how much.

Hotaru turned around and walked over to take a seat beside me. "When will Haruka papa come home?"

"I'm not sure sweet pea. Any day now I think."

"Well, I hope it's soon." She fell back onto the grass. Without taking her eyes off the blue sky above us she quickly added, "I miss making fun of Haruka papa's bad jokes."

I also grinned. "You really shouldn't say such things."

"But you're laughing too!"

"…" I playfully slapped her arm and in turn Hotaru started laughing, loud enough for all the gardeners in the surrounding area to hear. Meanwhile, I was struggling to keep my own blush under control. "Do you know what I miss?" Hotaru shook her head. "I miss dancing with Haruka. The way we'd spend hours moving to slow music and how we somehow always end up in the balcony and staring up at the stars…"

"…There's something else?" The girl gave a thoughtful look. " I see…" Hotaru softly whispered, finally understanding my silence. "But the process went well right? It shouldn't be too long to wait now."

"That's right." It did go well. "I was very nervous but now, I'm not exactly sure what to think."

"You're happy. It's so obvious." she smiled. "I can tell."

"Tell what?"

The familiar voice made my heart skip a beat.

"Haruka!"

"Haruka papa."

Before I knew it I was running into the blonde's strong, open arms. The embrace was real, she was really here.

"Hey there." Ruka leaned down and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Miss me much?"  


_I returned the peck with a passionate kiss on her lips. "What do you think?"_

"Hmm…I'll take that as a 'yes'." She grinned and then turned her attention to Hotaru next. "Hey kid, long time no see."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Hotaru sarcastically inquired, crossing her arms stubbornly. Haruka's eyes widened at the gesture.

"Woah! You've been practicing haven't you?"

"Actually she has." I finally spoke up.

"For…?"

"That's right Haruka papa, you guessed it."

"Hmm…" Haruka thoughtfully mused. "Then that means?"

"Yes. Haruka, I'm pregnant!"

Present time, Mugen Gakuen

"Kaioh san, will you please answer the question?"

Huh? " X is equal to 13."

"Humph, very good. Try to keep from daydreaming Kaioh san."

"Hai sensei."

I didn't realize…I must have zoned out. Looking around the classroom, I could see the other students dutifully working at the assigned worksheets and then I glanced back at my own completed ones. One thing less to worry about... What was I thinking about exactly again? When I try to remember, it feels so hazy…As though awakening from a dream, only to remember bits and pieces of it.

Flowers… of different colors, a young girl with dark hair and… someone else. I was there, waiting for someone to come home. But who? And where was home? It didn't look like Tokyo. Could it be a memory of the past? Hmm…No, that's impossible. Haruka and I have already regained all of our past sailor senshi memories. So…then what could it be?

My gaze soon wandered again, beckoning me to look out the window and admire the beautiful day once more. I've really been out of it since yesterday; I hope Haruka is all right. That blow she took really scared me; there was a lot of blood. When she blacked out in the end, I almost panicked.

_"Uranus! Uranus, wake up!"_

…It was a good thing that I got her back to her apartment quickly. There was no telling how badly infected it could've gotten if we left it be. I sighed. Sometimes… it seems like things just keep getting complicated, don't they? A hospital might have drawn unwanted attention, something we couldn't risk. And then I couldn't let our ally help me drop Haruka off without risking our civilian identities. So I ended up dragging Ruka home, almost literally.

Speaking of which, it appears that Ruka hasn't come to school today. Good, it would do her well to stay home and rest. There's no way she can expect to race in tomorrow's competition if her body isn't in any condition to. Besides, there's only so much our senshi healing powers can do…

Wait a minute…Speaking of conditioning, isn't her clocking test today? Oh no…

"Sensei, I need to go now."

"W-What?"

"It's important." I persisted.

"…Oh, one of those violin rehearsals is it?"

"…"

"Very well. Be sure to catch up what you miss."

"Hai. Arigato."

I'll check her apartment first…And if she's not there, then the racetrack!

Haruka's Pov, at the racetrack

I walked slowly, gripping the rail as I attempted to go down the stairs into the stadium entrance. Wow, that took a lot more energy than I thought it would, I'm actually a bit breathless.

'Whew…" Finally making it into the place I stopped to look at the familiar surroundings. I can actually think here, almost nothing can touch me. A strong wind blew up, sending the sides of my unzipped jacket sprawling forward with only my back holding it in place. Agree with me huh? I can… almost hear the crowds. Crazy, isn't it? I closed my eyes, allowing past sensations to flood into me. This place filled with their loud cheers and the sheer size of the masses! I could imagine it now. It didn't have to be my name they were screaming, that didn't matter. It was…racing itself. The entire experience made it special! However, if four certain people would cheer me on, it'd mean the world to me.

"Haruka! You're early!"

"Kameda!" I opened my eyes to see the mechanic rush over. "I know, I hope it isn't a problem. There were some things on my mind and I just…well needed to come here."

"That so? Hmm…" He gave a sympathetic look. "Listen, it's no trouble at all! In fact, maybe it was fate; your baby is all tuned up and she's ready to go at any time."

"Really? Wow, that was fast! How long did you spend on it exactly?" Last time I saw my bike, it needed some _serious_ tuning. Kameda must've spent all night working on it!

"Eh, you know, a little here and there." He waved off the praise. "But never mind that! Want to go for a test drive?"

"Right now, seriously? That'd be great!"

"Awesome, I'll even clock you. We can get it done now."

I tried walking forward, only to almost trip over myself. "!"

Kameda lunged forward but fortunately I caught my balance in the nick of time. Before he could ask ' are you all right' I quickly assured him,

"Just a bit sore, working out you know."

"…All right, but try not to overdo it okay?"

I nodded. I've really got to be more careful, next time I really could fall flat on my face. HA, Kaiya would love to see that. I can see the little brat laughing her guts out if she did… But I am getting better; I can almost walk without any pain now.

"So let's go!"

Clocking

The world had become a blur, everything flashed over the visor. A whirl of colors never ceased to amaze me, I loved every bit of it. The wind, the speed, the sheer power! This is my element, where I belong. It's a place where I can forget everything, the hardships of duty, the fate of the world and especially, the anger of…failure. Some people call it running away, but let them think what they want. What do they know? 'You're just a stupid girl', 'Tenoh is an amazing person who will break the record…', 'I know you must be sad about your father's death'…Damn those people, damn that magazine. They know nothing! How can you judge me? How can you claim to know me so well when I don't even know myself? What do I want?

"Raaaaaaah!" Faster, come on. I'll show all of you!

_'What do you want Haruka?'_

Obaa chan…

**VvvrrrrrRroooooOOOOOOMMM!**

After finishing the clocking test

"Haruka! Hey, Haruka! That was amazing!" Kameda shouted enthusiastically as I dismounted my bike. "You really were on fire today."

"Think so?" I wonder why. "That's it for today then?" It was really weird…Why did I think about _that_ during the session?

"Yeah, pretty much, for today's training anyway. But it seems there's a call for you in the garage."

"What?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know anything. You can get it right now, I'll put away your bike for you."

"Thanks."

A telephone call for me? Who could it be? Kami, please don't let it be Michiru! If she knew I wasn't resting up she'd…Maybe I should skip out the back entrance right now.

But…what if it wasn't?

I had finally reached the garage office and quickly located the on hold receiver. It was tempting to pick it up but for some reason, I just got a real bad feeling from it.

"Hah…hah…" I found myself sweating again, finding it difficult to breath. It wasn't Michiru. Something told me it was more. I gulped as my hand reached out, daring to grip the receiver and bringing the cold plastic to my ear. "Tenoh Haruka speaking…"

"Haruka? Is that really you?"

Now I know why…

"Obaa… chan…"

Michiru's Pov, racetrack

"What?" Did I hear right?

"I'm sorry, that's all I know." Kameda apologized. "Haruka rushed out saying she was going to catch the first train out...Something about going home and not to worry, whatever that means."

A train…And going home? She couldn't be…But it's the only logical answer! "Arigato." I bowed, readying myself to leave.

"You know I'm worried about Haruka; I mean her driving today was dead on as usual, but there was just…something different about her today."

"Different…?" I mouthed the word. Something didn't feel right; why was she going back, why now? Are you running away again?

"Anyway, if you happen to talk to her, would you remind her that the race is tomorrow? We're all counting on her."

"Sure…" I need to find Kaiya!

On the bus

Well, I did find her, half-asleep in class that was. Yet after hearing about Haruka's abrupt disappearance she woke up immediately and insisted on tagging along. I was immensely relieved, not having to coax someone for a change. I don't know how I would've done it either…What would I say? Haruka, who was injured during a youma battle ran off before her big race and I didn't want to leave you behind because you could be in danger? Even if it was the truth…I shook my head. For a second there, I almost wished Kaiya were a part of the sailor senshi; then Ruka and I wouldn't have to hide it all from her. We could protect her properly, warn her that she was a potential target. But if that were true, she would have to fight all of these burdening battles as well. I don't want that. It's dangerous, you're life could end at any time…The weight of it all could suffocate anyone with a weak spirit; even those with strong wills find it challenging as it is.

By habit I let out a long sigh, but managed to keep it down and avoid waking the dozing blonde lying in the seat opposite to me. I found myself staring, feeling strangely protective of the girl. Couldn't stay awake the poor thing… Without another thought I took my own pillow and placed it carefully under her head. There…Kaiya mumbled something incoherent and then rolled over, continuing her deep slumber. I couldn't understand the feeling myself; we were in the same grade, around the same age but I felt like I wanted to protect her from everything, the world itself. Not the same way as with Haruka but very similar…

I spent the next few minutes listening to the vehicle's monotonous rumbling. Unable to fall asleep myself my gaze moved out the window and watched the scenery flash by, anything to get my mind off of it. I…I can't believe I'm going back. When _was_ the last time Ruka and I been there? A few years, three perhaps? Our birth place, where we met and grew up… I'm grateful for it, however I do not sorely miss the it, how could I? So many painful memories…It was also the place where our worlds came crumbling down and we were shoved into this spiral of violence called destiny.

Do you remember Ruka? We left it all there, in that little world of ours. It must have been extremely hard, especially for you.

I took out and peered down at my communicator, which hasn't sounded since yesterday. I've been trying to contact my partner for the last three hours but nothing. The connection must be broken I finally concluded. However, why won't it work now? My hands held the tiny golden object loosely, debating whether to attempt it again. But what if it wasn't a regular glitch, what if Ruka did it herself? Did you Ruka? Do you want to be left alone this badly? I don't know what I've done wrong, but please don't push me away…

Haruka's Pov, town entrance

I haven't been here for so long! The train blew its final warning and then started to chug away from the raised platform, leaving me to my actions.

"Guess I better get going."

I swung my backpack over one shoulder and started down the steps into a flat groove. If I remember correctly, I only need to follow this dirt path; it should take me towards town…

**Tup, tup, tup, tup…**

Heh, ironic isn't it? The memory of our last departure vividly came flooding back. Only another world ago the two of us walked along this very same path, seeking our own.

A cool shadow fell over my form as I passed into the forested area of the trail. Not much longer now, should be beyond this bit… I wonder if the town has changed much since I last saw it…I bet if Michi were here, she'd say this place hasn't changed at all; the flowers, the trees that tower over this road, and the air are all the same. Still, this is only the outside border. No telling how the inside has changed; who knows, perhaps its gotten bigger…

"…Ah.' I threw an arm up to cover my face from the bright light. That's the part I've always hated about this trail, the way it frequently sends you in darkness before dragging you into the bright light and nearly blinding you. Waiting for my eyes to adjust, I peeked through the cracks between my fingers to see the sight that I knew would await me. There, down the hill from where I stood the town stared back bright as day. From here I could see the few tall buildings of central towering over the smaller residential areas that surrounded it. As always, you could tell where the city center was. And if you looked beyond the industrial structures altogether you could see the ocean. I narrowed my eyes, willing them to bring the floating masses by the large swirl of blue into focus. It appears the ports are still open, the fish market must really be booming; there were so many ships!

"Heh." It really was here, not some crazy dream. "I'm back…"

Town entrance

I had scrambled down the hill to the gateway, almost tripping the entire way in excitement. Everything was left back here, for all of our sakes. I thought I had forgotten everything, told myself that it wasn't important at all. But…

"Woah…"

I walked purposefully inwards, taking slow cautious steps into the nostalgic atmosphere. For a moment I had to blink. I remember this side of town…Michiru used to live around here. Not in either of the houses to my right or left, it was further down… and around the corner I think. Well, any case it was the people who were a bit more well off that stayed in these houses. When I was little I'd always think about how silly these people were, spending more than they needed. Thinking stuff such as 'why couldn't they live like the rest of us?' How incredibly naïve I used to be. A child who easily gave away their trust, only to have it fly back and bash them in the face. My hand automatically came up to lightly touch a spot on my cheek. Those bastards…

A cool breeze broke my concentration, bringing me back from a place that I almost fell into. Never mind I've got to get going.

City center

It was definitely much more crowded here; there were actually some crowds and cars down in this area. Not nearly as much as Tokyo, but enough to considered inhabited.

"Come on light, change." With my arms crossed I stood at the intersection, tapping my foot impatiently. I was almost there, so close. It won't be much longer now. The beach was only twenty minutes away.

"Tenoh, Tenoh Haruka, is that you?"

I turned on the spot, my vision darted frantically around the faces to pinpoint the source. That's when it fell onto a middle aged shopkeeper, who had stopped doing his daily sweeping.

"Baluk san?"

"Then it really is you! I haven't seen you in years! Would you come inside?" The kind man smiled.

"I don't know, I was supposed to meet obaa chan."

"Even better." He beamed. "I have an order for her, you can deliver it when you go visit."

If that's the case, what could it hurt? "Why not?"

I sat down at one of the wooden tables, listening to the chair groan under my weight. Oh come on, I'm not really that heavy, I tried to argue back mentally. Baluk san would surely be much more trying; the shopkeeper wasn't fat or skinny, but gaining on the chubby side you could say. I suppose middle age can do that to you. I chuckled and the man across from me raised an eyebrow.

"Still think my name is funny?" Baluk san was an immigrant from Ukraine who originally was travelling around Japan to see the sights. He was a regular anime otaku as well; you could see his bakery shelves filled with plushies through the main window. That's what attracted him to visit here but what made him stay was the woman he fell in love with and gave him the honor of being his wife.

"Hmm? No, not at all! I was just thinking about that plushy obsession of yours; Michi is a lot like that as well." I looked over to the shelf behind the cashier. "Looks like you've collected a 'little' more since we last spoken." Who was I kidding, there were so many that any of them could fall off that tiny space at any moment.

"Uhh…Well you know me Haruka." Baluk san ruffled his brown hair with a free hand in an embarrassed manner. "Tea?"

"Yes please." He tipped some hot liquid into a hand sized coffee mug. "Arigato." I picked up the gift and sipped it slowly, allowing the taste to linger. The warmth convinced me entirely that I was here now. Or maybe I wished I wasn't for this particular moment.

"So you're still in contact with Kaioh Michiru? Must be pretty close if you're calling her 'Michi' eh?" He winked, making me spew my tea.

"…I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to say with a straight face, only to fail horribly when I coughed on some remaining tea.

"Sure, say whatever you want." He grinned. I hate that grin. "So anyway, what made you come back? Was it to visit your obaa chan? And is Kaioh san around too?"

"Yeah, pretty much to visit. We talked over the phone a bit and I decided to drop by."

"That's great! She talks about you a lot, you know. Always taking pride in watching you race, doing the thing you love the most."

Really? Well, that was a surprise…

'I watch too whenever I can, but I really laughed my guts out when you almost fell on your face accepting that last reward. You should've seen it!" Must resist urge to kill.

"You know, you remind me of someone else I know."

"Really? Whom, if I may ask?"

"Well, she's a blonde like me, about my age. Very loud, irritating, a constant thorn in the side and takes pleasure from it. Plus, she's a genius second to 'Michiru' which annoys me to no end!"

"Competition?" Baluk san inquired, looking very curious.

"NO WAY!"

"Woah, down girl, I was just kidding." He laughed, making feel like I've made a fool of myself once more. Sure, Kaiya and Michiru are close, but not anything like that!

"About that order…?" I muttered, trying hard to keep eye contact.

"Right, right. I'll go get it for you." He stood and walked into the back room, returning moments later with a large box of freshly baked pastries. You could smell them through the box, mouth-watering actually. He must've seen my expression because he warned, "Now don't try it, you know what your obaa chan would say if she caught you."

"I've grown up a bit, give me some credit hey?"

"Well you have grown taller…however you're still the same Haruka but in lov-"

"Don't…say…it." I glared menacingly. 

"Anyway, come by again sometime and maybe we can have lunch, perhaps chat like the old days."

"Sounds good, I'll be seeing you then. Say hello to the miss for me."

"You've got it."

I ran out of the store, leaving the loud bell sound fading fast behind. It was nice to seeing Baluk san again; he was one of the people I actually missed. The man was like a father to me when I lived here. No… calling him my father would be an insult; he was better than that bastard.

_"I love you…"_

A woman screaming stops for the last time.__

"Why are you crying?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

  
Beach docks

"Less than a quarter of the way to go."

I could see her house from here on the pier; it's just a little ways down this strip of beach. But…what a view. I raised my hand to shadow my eyes, allowing myself to stare forward into the clear horizon. The beach by Michi's place is nothing compared to this! The air…I had almost forgotten the air here, its salty scent, the wind's purity and freedom pulsing strongly in it as one with a pure heart. In Tokyo, I had almost choked when I first arrived; the air was extremely violated, marred by industry. And this place's water…Almost took my breath away. My reflection grinned back up at me as I thought this. It was clean for the most part; I could see the shore bottom from the here. Now I really wished I had brought Michiru, I know she'd loved it. Well, this part anyway…

Why did I run off like that? I could have phoned her to the very least. A sudden urge of throwing myself off the pier and giving myself a well-deserved soak tackled me hard; I bet she's furious at me right now. But I still have to deliver these pastries to obaa chan…I know what'll I do. I'll give Michi a call when I get there…Its days like this that I wish I didn't leave my communicator at home. I was in a huge rush and there's no way a youma would show up here. I mean, what were the chances? Zero?

Finally making it up the stretch of beach, I reached my destination. It was a quaint house, standing by itself and partially shielded from sight by a patch of deciduous trees. From here you could see the rising smoke stack…That crazy old woman is probably cooking something; its too warm for anyone to have the heater on. Finishing that thought, I realized I had somehow made it up the front stairs and was waiting at the door. Okay, I'm here. 'Well, no duh' my mind retorted. Guess I should stop standing around and knock. I hesitatingly lifted a free hand and lightly rapped on the screen.

"Obaa chan? It's Haruka." I knocked again. "Obaa chan? Are you ho- Ack!" Reacting on a sudden instinct I leaped back, off the steps and onto soft sand.

**Thud!**

Oh no, don't tell me…

"Nice dodge kid, seems like you've improved." She's on the roof! "Would you mind tossing that hammer back up here?" That crazy old kook, maybe this was why I didn't want Michi is come.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get down from there before you fall and break your neck!"

"Fixing the shingles, some came loose in the last rainstorm. But don't worry, I'll be fine."

"But you're old; you're not as young as you used to be. Stop being so stubborn and get back onto flat ground."

"I'm only eighty-eight, so chill." Seeing that I wasn't about to toss up the hammer she had taken out a wrench and was about to attempt to drill a nail down with it. Guess I'm going to have to pull out all the stops.

"Well that's too bad. You know I can't let all this good stuff go to waste. If you won't help then…" I took out a pork bun and held it up to my mouth for emphasis, watching the senior through one open eye freeze.

"All right! I get it!"

Inside the house, kitchen

Somehow I managed to get her inside and seated without too much difficulty, but what a way to welcome someone! I mean, who throws a hammer at a guest? Finding myself staring at the exact person just had answered that question quite bluntly. Good thing obaa chan's weakness is food…I peered over at the cardboard box to see half of the pork buns have already been devoured, the old lady sure can eat a lot.

"You know, if you eat so much you'll gain weight."

She stopped to look up, "Really now? I didn't know that." Was that sarcasm? I felt myself become slightly irritated by her behavior.

"Yeah, really. And I thought you were sick, what's with this fake illness shit?"

"I was sick." She grinned. "Had this terrible cough. But it was gone since this morning, can you imagine that?"

Yeah, actually I could.

"But you know I have a huge race tomorrow!" This was stupid, I couldn't believe I fell for it.

To my surprise, obaa chan gave that mysterious smile of hers. What was that for? Keeping eye contact she happily said, "I know."  
I wasn't so happy with that answer; there was something else she wasn't confessing. My eyebrows furrowed in thought. It was clear that she was holding back, but what was it? Times like this I wish I had Michiru's sixth sense, and…huh? I blinked; did she just look sad? Even if only for a split second, I was sure of it!

"Why did you really… call me here?"

**Lub dub… Lub dub… Lub dub. Lub dub.**

"Nothing really." I almost literally fell off my chair.

"What do you mean 'nothing really'!" Why is she acting as though nothing happened?

In silence I watched the senior pick up her teacup and move over to the sink to wash it. The sound of running water soon filled the kitchen, drowning out the impatient tapping of my foot. Did she really mean it? I waited, seeing if she would explain herself, what she was thinking right now, but nothing. It irritated me, she was always like this around me; she never says what's on her mind.

Not liked being ignored, I stood and walked out into the living room to ponder over my own thoughts. Did she really call me out here for nothing? No answer other than the ticking of the grandfather clock replied. There really isn't much to do around here, do I just sit and wait for her to finish? My eyes jumped from object to object in the small room. She still had the same old coaches, the same small television by the main window…however she did get a few new plants, I had noticed. That's when I my gaze finally stopped at the front door. Was she like this because of that? Everything in the room darkened from my sight aside that single spot in front of the screen. I never said 'goodbye' properly those many years ago… A guilty lump started to form in my throat. It was just some scribbling on a piece of paper, left on the kitchen table for her to find the next morning. I remember how I stood in front of that screen door for eternity length minutes, staring up at the stairs and wondering how she would feel when she found out. Perhaps she would celebrate for joy or that's what I wanted to believe. Then she wouldn't have to take care of some brat she picked up off the street. After I left and no search party had come looking, I stopped looking back and started to walk forward on my own.

The water in the kitchen suddenly stopped, bringing my attention to reality.

As she began to speak my heart skipped a beat. What if she was going to tell me what she thought when I left?. "Ruka, would you be a help and pick up my prescription for me?"

"Wha-"

"It's on the coffee table in the living room. And yes, you'll have to go back to town. Be sure to be back in three hours for supper."

Without another word I picked up the flimsy piece of paper and left, trying not to slam the door behind me. Great, she did it again.

"Haruka…"

Michiru's Pov, city center

"So, this is it?" Kaiya yawned, before stretching out her arms.

"That's right." I watched the blonde's eyes widen, analyzing our surroundings with a critique eye. When she frowned I found myself asking, "What's wrong?"

"You weren't kidding when you said it was small; it must be ten times smaller than Tokyo!"

"True, but size isn't everything." I gently reminded her.

"So, which way do we go?"

"Well…I'm not exactly sure."

"What? Please tell me you're joking."

I shook my head. "She never told me where she was going; I only know that she's in here somewhere."

"…Does she have any family? If she does, maybe she's staying over there."

"That's possible…however I really have no idea where that would be either. When we were younger, Ruka would always come over to my place to visit, or we'd hang out in the park. For some reason we never visited her place, not once."

"It's hopeless isn't it…?" Kaiya muttered.

"Not at all, it'll just take some time though. I suggest we check the most likely places Ruka would be, such as any hotels or inns and go from there. Who knows, maybe we'll run into someone who's seen her."

"All right, sounds good."

Kaiya's POV, up a main road

I couldn't believe Michiru didn't know where Haruka was. Did that blonde idiot really rush off without saying anything? It's understandable that she didn't call me, but Michiru as well? Now that fishy, I wonder what's up…

Hmm…Anyway, this place doesn't seem all that bad; it's somewhat packed but not extremely crowded. I'm not going to lie, being around a ton of people makes me squirm. I never know what to say or who to look at. And then there's the part where you could possibly make a fool or yourself and die from embarrassment. I remember the first day where I had to introduce myself in front of the entire class, and all I'm going to say about that is 'never again'.

"Let's check here first." Michiru suggested. I looked up to see a tall, white building towering over us. It wasn't a hotel, couldn't be judging by how close those windows and balconies were. An apartment most likely.

"You really think she would be here? I thought we were going to check something bigger…"

"Well, she really isn't into the huge and fancy places, not in this sort of situation. Knowing her, she'd try to find an establishment that is somewhat secluded and keep to herself."

I nodded, accepting the words for fact. It did sound like something Haruka would do. Even back at 'home' she'd go off by herself every once in a while…

I followed Michiru into the front foyer, making note of how dreary the place was portraye. Everything was a shade of gray, no bright color of any kind. Surely Haruka wouldn't pay good money to stay here, I know I wouldn't.

"Do you have a guest under the name of Tenoh staying here by any chance?" I heard Michiru inquire the clerk.

"Tenoh? I don't believe so…" There were a couple of clicks as he searched for the information on the computer. "No, I'm sorry. We don't have anyone under that name."

"She's a tall blonde, wouldn't have checked in before today."

Again the clerk shook his head. "No one by that description has come by."

"I see…Thank you for your time."

I almost jumped for joy; Haruka wasn't staying there! Augh, but that means we have to look somewhere else now…Note to self, beat some sense into that idiot after I find her.

"Hey Michiru, before we get too wrapped up in this…"

"Hmm…?"

"Can we eat first?" And as if on cue my stomach grumbled, chipping in its two bits as well. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch and that was…four, five hours ago? I'm starving!

Michiru had a good giggle at my expense. Still, that didn't answer my question. 

"We could go right now I suppose. I haven't had a bite to eat for awhile myself." Really now? That's great!

"You should choose, I have no clue where anything is." Hopefully whatever she chooses will have good food. Officially my mind put the search for our friend on hold.

"Hmm…Now that I think about it, I have just the place."

"Really? What's it like?"

"It's a place where we might get information on Haruka and a bite to eat all at once."

…I wonder what she meant by that.

Michiru's POV, Bakery

I opened the door for the taller teen and watched her enter eagerly. There was a small tingle sound from the bell atop the entranceway as we entered, but it was easily overlooked for the aroma of baked goods. Hmm…I looked around, where was the baker? I do hope Baluk san still owned the establishment; any familiar face would help to loosen the nervous knot in my stomach.

"Hey, anyone here?" Kaiya tapped the tiny bell on the front counter impatiently. Perhaps there was someone in the back room? Sure enough a voice almost immediately responded,

"In a second…Haruk- Wait a minute, you aren't Haruka…" As the man approached and peered closely at Kaiya I heard alarm bells sounding in my head; did he say Haruka?

"… Did you just say Haruka?"

When our eyes met the bread maker stumbled back for a moment, his mouth open but no words initially came out.

"Michiru? Kaioh Michiru, it is you! And yes, I did say Haruka; she passed by here earlier today. This has certainly made my day, so many old friend's dropping by for a visit." He beamed. "And perhaps a new one too. Who's this?"

"This is Kaiya, she transferred to our school recently." I began the introduction.

"Umm…nice to meet you." The blonde gave a slight bow.

"Interesting…" Baluk san muttered, whether it was meant to himself or for all to hear I couldn't be sure. "You know, this kid resembles Haruka a great deal wouldn't you say? I almost had confused the two when I first saw her."

Kaiya resembling Haruka? I turned all my attention onto the girl. Perhaps a bit… but then again, many blondes look alike. Their hair length, eye color and height all varied slightly as well. However, I do remember asking Ruka if they were related once, but the she brushed it off with a negative and I accepted it; they're very different individuals.

"Uh… why is everyone staring at me?" Kaiya shifted on the spot nervously. Oh, I was doing it again wasn't I?

"No reason." I smiled. But onto more important matters… "Baluk san, you said you've seen Haruka, do you know where she is or where she's gone? We've been looking for her all day."

"Did she ditch you or something? That crazy girl, I should've known!" He laughed. "Or perhaps it was partially my fault; I asked her to deliver some pastries to her obaa chan's place. It's this single house out down on the beach stretch if you're interested."

"Did you hear that?" Kaiya grinned.

"Yes, I did." It was great news, the best I've heard all day. The feeling in my stomach loosened immensely and I wasn't feeling so exhausted anymore. In fact, I could probably run the entire way to the beach right now if it meant seeing Ruka again.

A sudden tugging on my shirtsleeve drew my attention back, to the hand and then its owner. Kaiya apparently knew what I was thinking; the look on her face said it all. Ah…That's right, I almost forgot in all this excitement.

"It was nice to have spoken with you again, but unfortunately we're a bit short on time today. Would it be possible to have something wrapped to go?"

"I hear ya, it's no problem at all." The bread maker disappeared into the backroom once more. While we waited, I could see my companion sigh a breath of relief out of the corner of my eye. I smiled inwardly at the sight, she was an interesting person I had to admit; that pleading face she made earlier could rival Ruka's!

"Here you go." Baluk san returned, handing the package to Kaiya. As I made to pull out currency from my purse he added, "It's on the house."

"But…"

"No sense in arguing, I won't accept it!" I could sense his stubbornness and there was no point in debating over the issue as he stated. For one, I doubt I would have the energy and secondly, finding a certain blonde took precedence over the matter.

Accepting his kindness gracefully, I gave a small bow. "Arigato Baluk san."

"It's no problem at all. Come by again sometime you hear?"

"Sure."

Kaiya and I bid our farewell and exited the shop, setting course for the beach. It looks like we should hurry, I noted. My eyes squinted against the sun's rays. Clouds were starting to gather up ahead… They weren't dark or ominous but that could always change. Or it may mean that night comes faster here.

Beach strip

"It was sure nice of that guy to give us this for free, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

The two of us decided to save half of the pastries to share with Haruka and her obaa chan. It was the polite thing to do, as we intended to drop by without any warning and such.

"…"

"Is something wrong?" I could barely hear Kaiya over the waves.

Was something wrong? I wonder if there is…A wide stretch of beach ran far ahead of us, the ocean meeting its side. This place reminded me of something…Why is my heart beating so fast? Its rhythm was pounding in my ears. I've been here before, Ruka and I used to come here. But it was more than that, something _important_. That word again! A shock shot up my throat, constricting the airway. What's going on? The reply was a blinding flash of white light, only playing for my eyes to see. _'The receding water…A shore?'_

"Michiru?" For a moment I couldn't say anything, the vision had taken me by surprise.

"…I was just thinking…about how all the times I've been here and never knew Ruka lived in this area."

If only she knew.

"It must be further down or partially hidden somewhere around here. But don't worry, we'll find it."

I nodded. Sure enough as Kaiya had predicted, we found the small house a good ways down, hidden from view by the foliage of various vegetation. It was what I had expected to be- a small, cozy looking place. That would explain Ruka's preferences of living in an average apartment and her discomfort she used to have towards staying at my place. But as we neared, the knot in my stomach tightened again. What if Ruka really was there and we were interrupting something important? Turning around and forgetting the whole idea started to seem attractive. Maybe I've been too impulsive lately…

"All right, we just have to knock now."

"Kaiya…"

She ignored my words and proceeded to stubbornly rap the screen door.

"Anyone home?"

**Knock, knock.**

"Who is it?"

A small, grandmother looking senior peered at us from the open screen with a suspicious look plastered upon her face. She narrowed her eyes, squinting up at the blonde who stood almost a quarter of the woman's height taller. Kaiya in turn stared back, not saying anything. They both continued to rage in the silent staring contest for a few moments longer, neither of them willing to back down. One would wonder what was going through both of their heads as they did so, perhaps my own; why was I still standing here letting it happen? 

"You are Haruka's obaa chan are you not?"

"What if I am?"

"Sorry to intrude, we're friends of Haruka. Is she in right now?" By now I had made my way up the steps to the front door as well. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, I began to worry. Seeing how we both practically tower over her, she might think we're trying to intimidate her.

"She's not here." The woman frowned. "If that's all, you can leave now."

A bit hostile it seems. I wonder if Ruka really isn't here or if she's covering for her. And I've never known Baluk san to lie… It's frustrating; there's really nothing we can do even if it were the later.

"Kaiya, please stop staring." I gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, if you see Haruka, would you please tell her Michiru stopped by and-"

Kaiya held up our bakery package in one hand and interrupted suddenly.

"We have cookies."

Inside the house, kitchen

I can't believe what just happened.

"The sugar cookies are the best."

"I don't know, ginger snaps have an edge over them."

Somehow Kaiya convinced the woman with the bribe of cookies. How does that work? I looked to the new 'friends' who were debating over the best tasting flavor.

"…Did you really mean it when you said Haruka wasn't around?"

The addressed party took out her viewing glasses and adjusted them to her face before replying, "That's right. She went down to the city pharmacy to pick up my prescription."

So she really wasn't kidding…I was kind of hoping she was. If that's the case then there's two options, we could chase after Ruka blindly or stay here and wait. Only…I don't think I could sit still here for very long. As nice as this place is, it dwarfs in comparison to outside where you see the ocean and breathe the salt air. That was why I choose a place similar to the ocean by Tokyo after we left; I didn't want to feel locked away.

I shook my head; enough daydreaming, we need a plan… And I think I've got it.

"Kaiya, do you mind if I go out looking for Haruka?"

"But what if she comes back after you leave…? Oh, I get it! Sure, I'm good with that. Is it okay if I stay obaa chan?" Already she's calling the woman obaa chan. I wonder how Ruka will react when she sees this?

"Fine by me."

"Then I'll see you two later. Have fun and Kaiya? Behave."

The blonde made a pouting face that made me smile. But it was time to get going. If I hurry I may catch Ruka on her way back.

I wonder if she regretted leaving it all behind back then, when we departed on that dark night. Silly me, of course she did; she still has her obaa chan. And this town is everything a person could wish for in a peaceful life.

What if…Ruka doesn't want to leave? What would I do then…? My feet stopped their steps so I could gaze at the calm ocean.

I don't understand anything…

Haruka's POV, outside the pharmacy

"Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would." I stuffed the small white package into the coat of my jacket.

Should I head back now? Hmm…I crossed my arms in thought. Let's see, if I did that she might just send me off on another errand, like picking up more sweets for her. Honestly, she shouldn't eat so much of that stuff; any person that age could heel over from over doing it. Which reminds me, why was she on the roof anyway? What if she slipped and fell? It's not like she lives in a regular residential area or anything where someone could hear her. She'd be helpless… Helpless? Scratch that. That was quite the hammer throw back there. If I hadn't had all that experience with this stuff from before, I would've been knocked out or worse!

"Okay, so I'm not going back. Not yet at least." Maybe I'll just take a stroll around for a bit, stretch out the legs. I was almost good as new, taking it easy really does pay off.

With that settled I began to walk, relatively aimlessly without a set guide or particular path. That's the way I liked things to be, letting everything fall into place. Some people call it fate and some call it destiny. Although I accept things as they come, I don't believe in such nonsense. Michi is more of that type. Oh. Crap. I forgot to call her, stupid errand…I wonder if she'd take the 'it may be destiny' card. No, probably not. Then when I see her again she'll ignore me for the rest of the week! Suddenly my happy stroll felt quite gloomy, it's the feeling like you're the only one with a storm cloud following you. Maybe I should stay here for awhile…The ocean senshi wasn't my only concern; I mean, Michi would get over it eventually but Kaiya would _kill_ me if she found out. The little brat is stronger than she looks, if she really wanted to hurt you she'd do a good job at of it.

An array of bright colors suddenly attracted my attention from the depressing interlude. A flower shop? I found myself standing at the open entrance, having stopped in my tracks while analyzing each one with curiosity. They all looked very healthy…It looks like they paid special attention to the roses and lilies. Nice, but it wasn't what I was looking for. Hmm…Ah, there it is! That was when a particular species captured my gaze. A bouquet of violets… The sight got me feeling very sentimental. People don't usually think much of the flower, common as it is. However, it was _her_ favorite; she always loved the simple things in life.

"Heh…" I waved over the shopkeeper. "I'll take this one."

"Yes sir."

So Karma strikes again.

Park area

Carrying my latest purchase I made my way through the town's only established park. It wasn't much, nothing extravagantly fancy like those places in Tokyo. It was… simple…Mostly grass, trees and any naturally growing flowers littered the area. The caretaker must've slacked off somewhere; the weeds were starting to take root. Don't they know that this entire place isn't a playground? There was a sandpit with swings somewhere in here but it only took up a small portion of this area, hardly worth mentioning. In fact, if you asked anyone what was the most memorable structure in this place they wouldn't say the playground, they would say it's 'D'amour'. Who knows what love sick fool named it but that's what its called. The structure itself is another story; it's a beautifully decorated, white marble fountain in this park's center. It's been around as long as I can remember. From what I recall, it would run all day and night, a perfect place where couples would come to watch the stars and bath in the serene atmosphere. They believed it was an epitome of romance. 

It should actually be called the epitome of death…

A chill ran down my spine as I neared; the sound of running water steadily increased, as it did so, my heart copied the action. Three years was it? I entered the clear area.

"Everyone must be off eating supper." Couldn't blame them, the sun would set in a short few hours.

However, in that seemingly open background stood the 'epitome of romance'. My feet silently guided the rest of me to the marble structure, taking the time to hesitate every so often. It shouldn't be scary, it's in the past…

When I had finally reached my destination I stood there, unmoving, unwilling to sit upon its perfect, cold surface. It only looks perfect but I can see its not; the blood stains can never be entirely removed.

"Long time no see… mom."

Obaa chan's house, Kaiya's Pov

Obaa chan and I finished most of the cookies and had settled in the living room. I guess the both of us were extremely bored because we decided to peek through some of obaa chan's photo albums. There were so many pictures, mostly ones of when she was young and a few of when she was married. She even had an entire album with only photographs of Haruka in it. 

But…there was something wrong, a flaw with the images.

"Where are the _photos_ of your kids?

The old lady gave such a sad smile, it made me wonder what I said that was so wrong.

"I never had any children; my husband divorced from me a year after we were wed."

"B-But Haruka is your grand-daughter isn't she?"

"As you probably suspect, we're not related by blood."

Is that what Haruka meant when she said she was an orphan? But what about her parents, does that mean they abandoned her? Or…

"How much do you really know about Haruka? …Not very much, judging by your facial expression." She sighed.

That's true, I really didn't know much about my friend, I've always thought her to be an easy-going person. Although, she's sometimes becomes moody but that was normal wasn't it? Everyone gets like that right?

"To put it simply…"The senior continued, "I found her."

"Found her?" My eyes widened.

"Or she found me, whatever you would like to call it…It was all over town the next morning, such an unforgivable act."

"Then…Haruka was abandoned?" For some reason I had to know, was she like me? I didn't want to think it was the other possibility; it would be too cruel.

"Abandoned? My dear child, if it were only that. You see, Haruka's parent's weren't officially married, it was an on and off relationship. However, the day her father finally planned on taking her mother's heart, he instead took her life."

Park fountain, Haruka's POV

They buried her in the town cemetery…but it was only her shell, the spirit wasn't there. I can feel it, a piece of her was still lingering at this place, the place she took her last breath while screaming for help. I'm sure you remember that day as clear as I do, mother.

We weren't rich or poor, reasonably well off without that man I called 'father'. There wasn't anything special about us; you weren't married to a wealthy entrepreneur and I was a normal seven-year-old kid. An ordinary, simple life was what you called it.

_"It may be simple, but I truly treasure it and you, Haruka."_

Wouldn't it have been paradise if it could've stayed simple? Going to church every Sunday, picking violets every Wednesday and going out for walks _everyday_? Do you remember the story time evenings where we would become pirates, sailing the seven seas or pretend to be secret agents? I do…Being with you was one of the happiest times in my life; it was always warm when you were around, especially when you held me during all those times I cried… I cried a lot back then, didn't I? The kids at schools would always call me, 'a stupid crybaby who always runs to mommy.' So what if it they did? It was true.

_"Mom!"_

_"Ruka? Why are you crying?"_

_"The kids at school keep making fun of the way I look." I sniffed heavily._

"Hush…I'm right here, don't cry." She took me in her arms, letting my weary body rest comfortably in her lap. "What did they say?"

But she probably already knew what I would say.

_"They made fun of my hair and eye color... Why am I so different?"_

"You mean you don't want your hair color to be like mom's?"

"No! I do like it, a lot. I even want to grow my hair as long as yours someday. It's just…"

Her arms circled me tighter as she let out a soft sigh. "You are who you are. Everyone is different but inside we're the same…"

"Really?"

"Really. Now how about we go get some supper?"

"Yeah!"

It could have stayed that way if he didn't come back. If only he didn't... I remember that day was the coldest a fall season could produce, the day he returned. We were doing the usual story routine when the knock came at the door. However, unlike me, you were not perturbed. Acting as though nothing was unusual you went and answered that call. The door swung open and then you greeted the stranger with an embrace. I remember thinking 'Why did she do that?' and 'Who is that guy?' When you told me he was my father I thought it was a joke; he looked like some bum off the street and there was a strong, disgusting smell of alcohol reeking from him. It couldn't have been true.

_"You're lying!"_

Until then, I've never argued back with you, even if I had disagreed. I've never asked for anything we couldn't afford. So why didn't you listen to me this one time? No matter what I said you ignored it all and went with that man anyway. I was angry, to the point where I threw a fit after you left. I remember throwing things in my room and punching the walls in frustration, anything to keep from crying. If I cried, I wouldn't be able to resist your warm embrace any longer. I didn't want to forget and forgive, I didn't want to think it was nothing and could easily be overlooked. Most of all, I didn't want you to leave me, especially not for him! For that time alone I struggled with myself. I asked myself over and over, should I hate you? However it was a foolish alternative that would never see light; what I really wanted was you to come home safe. Having realized that I decided to follow.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" I slowly reached out to the violets that I had bought earlier, and took one, holding its face lightly in my fingertips.

I was surprised that the two of you chose to come here, to this fountain. Even more so, that you two appeared to be talking nothing but sweet whispers under the star filled sky. It really did make me wonder; for a moment, I thought maybe I was being too suspicious for no reason, maybe you would be happier like this. How terribly mistaken I was…When I was about to leave I heard loud yelling.

_"You like simple things? Think I'm so simple then bitch?"_

I watched him beat you with a fury of fists. I heard you scream but no one came.

_What should I do? Mom! Mom! Why isn't anybody coming?_

I don't know if you knew his last words to you before he took your life but it was-

_"I love you."_

Disgusting isn't it?

You hit the cement floor so hard and there was so much blood. Did you die on impact? Some part of me hoped it was painless…After that, I ran all the way into town screaming at the top of my lungs for help despite my own frantic sobs. A few times, I even slipped and fell, earning myself bruises that would appear the next day. It stung but it didn't matter…

When everything seemed to be hopeless obaa chan found me. I didn't know why she was out this late but I didn't care, at that point I was begging, anyone would do. She called Baluk san and the paramedics without wasting any time… But…By the time we got back, you were already gone. If you died because of me… I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, nothing could make up for it or bring you back. All I can do is miss you everyday and pray that you're happy wherever you are now.

"If you're watching, then you know that I've gotten stronger. Everything is different now; there's a lot on the line but I won't lose." I gave the bouquet one final pat and turned to leave. "Until next time…"

There's one more place I would like to see…

Obaa chan's house, Kaiya's POV

"No way…" That's so sad, no one deserves that...

"Well, her father was found dead the next day in a dirty alleyway. The authorities reported that he was hit by a car; everything in the autopsy confirmed it."

It doesn't matter how he died, I'm just glad that murderer is dead. If he were still alive I'd be tempted to hunt him down myself!

"Did you take her in after that?"

"I did, but it wasn't so easy. She was a sad sight to see, for many days I had to coax her to eat and go outside. It was like she lost the will to do anything, she didn't care anymore…All she really wanted to do was cry…"

"…" I know the feeling…

"I was very worried about her first day of school; she had gotten into a few fights. Eventually, really it started to become a problem…so I tried to transfer her to a different school."

"What happened, did things get better?"

"She met Kaioh Michiru."

School grounds, Michiru's POV

I've looked everywhere else, either she's here or she went home. Checking time for myself I looked over my shoulder to see the sun beginning to set. It had started to become cooler as well… goosebumps started to play across my arms. I wonder how cold it's going to get; hopefully not that much, I wasn't dressed for it.

"It won't take long." I assured myself. It'll only be a quick check and I leave.

With that, I took my first step into the familiar junior high school building.

The janitors must still be here if the school is still open. However, it probably won't be for much longer. If that's the case, I should take the main route on both floors; that way I can cover more ground in less time.

With that settled I stepped forward, finding myself feeling uneasy; things appeared quite different when no one was around. It was colder and very quiet, granting the surroundings a hollow effect. They used to hang the student's works of art on these walls but I notice they've stopped that little tradition. A pity, such displayed talents could improve the ambience immensely; that's what art is for isn't it? My thoughts were rudely interrupted when I a fork in the hall met me. Trivial, from here I could go either way; this place goes around in a circle. I turned left and continued onwards. A circle, such a way my life used to represent.

Everyday it would be the same thing; go to school, attend to student council, give various clubs direction, come home, eat supper, practice the violin and then sleep. Then I'd get up the next morning. Everything was so predictable and I hated it. Life wasn't really there anymore, it seemed surreal. Soon I found myself saying what people wanted to say, never what was really on my mind… just another thing to be used. That's what it felt like, that these people wanted to use me until I was useless and ready to be thrown away. So I rebelled, I wouldn't let anyone close. Another vicious cycle would began…one that I feared I could never break free of.

I passed the hallway trophy case, never stopping to lavish attention over the pile of awards with my name on them. It wasn't worth my time.

Finding that I've made a complete cycle I decided it was time to search the second floor; it was obvious Ruka wasn't wandering around down here. So I took the staircase up, all the while pondering whether I was really wasting my time or not. It wasn't a waste of time I concluded, it was another memorable experience…only, there was one selfish aspect to this search; I would like to see my old homeroom one last time. It was where it all began after all.

I only had to walk a little way, the room was fairly close; two doors down to my right. Reaching the destination I paused, staring at the door handle with nervousness. What if it was locked? Slowly my hand reached out and grasped the cool metal, twisting it agonizingly clockwise until…

**Click.**

It opened.

"Ah…so it isn't locked. I'm glad." I gave a sigh of relief.

With the worst of it over I swung the door open and tread forward into the warm air. Instantly my fondness for this room came back, my stiff muscles started to unthaw and relax. It was…comfortable, the way I've always remembered it. Everything was the same, only it appears that I've changed. But that's all right, I don't…regret this change.

I began walking up the rows, examining each desk through a quick scan. There was something I wanted to find…it should be around here somewhere…

"Oh, here it is." I stopped at a desk at the very back of the middle row. With a gentle touch I made small circles on the surface, trailing the roughly engraved pen marks with lax precision. This was Ruka's work…She really used to be a troublemaker back then. The teachers would always berate her for her effort calling it 'damage of school property', however, I became used to thinking it as abstract art. If only she didn't use the school desk…

I sat down on its seat and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to remember where I used to sit. If memory serves me well, it had been by the main windows…I turned my head and inspected the perspective feeling slightly amused. This was probably how Ruka saw me…I wonder what she thought? It embarrassed me back then to think about it but strangely it doesn't now; I used to always feel someone's eyes on the back of my head. Of course I didn't have to guess who it was, I could see her staring out of my peripheral vision.

"Hmm…"

She really made an unusual first impression the morning she first presented herself to our class, the bruised cheek made quite a few eyes widen, mine included. It didn't take long for the whispering to start, rumors were flying all over the school by the end of the day. Little pieces of gossip shrouding her past were taking the spotlight in every conversation. Because it was a small town, almost everyone was mildly aware to a degree of her family predicament. However, the most any person knew was that her parents were deceased. Just like mine…

I remember an acquaintance of mine wouldn't let the subject drop and babbled continually between classes. She went on about how the guys on the track team thought Haruka was actually the one who killed her parents.

_"You shouldn't listen to everything they say; they're only jealous that Haruka out ran them all."_

"But what if it's true?"

"It's not." __

"What? B-but, how do you know? Michiru?"

I said it wasn't true without a second thought and left the puzzled girl behind in the hallway. It had been bothering me for some time since I laid eyes on you, my sixth sense as we both call it now. The feelings weren't very strong at first but they gradually increased as the days started to stroll by; perhaps it was because we were in the same building for those countless hours a day. At first I ignored it, it wasn't an uncommon experience for me; many times it would go away… Maybe not immediately but they always did.

It was quite the surprise for me, hers didn't… they became stronger.

One day I couldn't let it go on any longer, I was at my limit; I had to know why. By then I had become quite irritated in my movements, it became difficult to sit still or concentrate on anything during classes. To add onto that, I fell into constant mood swings of depression for no particular reason. All I knew… was they weren't for my own reasons. It was then that I concluded that she was making me feel like this.

I waited until everyone left after the dismissal bell just outside the school entrance; I noticed that the blonde tended to drag behind everyone else, probably wanted to avoid the crowds…Who could blame her though? No one had taken to her, a natural loner. Although there were many of our classmates who respected her talents they found her character too mysterious and unapproachable. I thought the same way at first…

When Haruka didn't leave as expected I became curious and made my way inside, searching for the blonde. It took awhile, I remember checking the entire first floor as I did earlier. I thought I might've missed her, then allowed myself to feel slightly rejected at the possible failure. But…As I turned to leave a new light came to mind. Why not try feeling her out? At that time I had a pretty good grip of my growing powers, even before I became Sailor Neptune. It shouldn't be too difficult, if she was still in the school her energy shouldn't have disappeared quite yet. For once the idea wasn't more difficult than saying it. I walked upstairs and caught on almost immediately, it was so strong I wondered why I didn't feel it earlier.

I followed by the increasing throbbing inside my head, up until I finally found her. She was in the school's music room surprisingly enough…But not to practice an instrument, only seeming content to stare outside the window.

Haruka didn't seem to notice me so I stood there and waited. For a moment I wanted to run; the atmosphere felt so heavy that it was suffocating. It took all the courage I had… one of the hardest things I had to do up that point of my life. But I finally asked you.

_"Why are you crying?" The blonde quickly pivoted on the spot._

"…What? I don't know what you're talking about, you're the one who's crying."

I remember that when I touched my face I felt the tears and realized that you were right. But they weren't my tears. They were yours.

Ever since that incident we slowly grew closer at little steps at a time. Maybe it was destiny that we met…When I later found out that we were both sailor senshi I really began to think that.

"Hmm…It looks like the sun is setting…Haruka probably went back by now." I probably should too.

Kaiya is probably wondering where I am right now. I stood and took slow steps towards the room entrance, careful to keep memorize each detail in my mind. The warm air, the clear windows, the way the desks were lined up, even the way my footsteps sounded as I walked. Perhaps this was one place that I truly missed, it had nothing to do with today's troubles. Even so, I couldn't stay; living in a memory isn't the way I want to live. 

After a last glance around the classroom I closed the door and left…I left but I didn't head downstairs, instead my feet automatically walked down the hall in the opposite direction. This feeling again… I hope it isn't a past trace, it would be too disheartening. Near the end of the corridor I spotted a thin line of sunlight spill out into the darkness. Another open door…Does that mean someone else is…I held my breath, not daring to think.

Finally at its entrance I blinked back as my eyes adjusted to the sudden intensity of golden red. And at its center stood a familiar figure. We were only separated for a day but it feels like it was a lifetime ago… Again you don't notice me and again I wanted to run. What will you say if you see me? Will you tell me to leave…? And…

"Why are you crying?"

Haruka turned around very slowly, her eyes flickered with a light of surprise but in a split second it shifted once more. Those eyes…How could someone's eyes be so dark but bright at once?

"Mi…chi?"

When she spoke my name the trance had been broken and I started to run as my life depended on it. Maybe it did.

Haruka's Pov

That was Michi wasn't it? Or were my eyes playing tricks on me? If it only had been the one or the other I might have believed it, but not if _both_ my eyes and ears are sensing the same thing!

"Michi! Wait up!" Why is she running away? "Michiru!"

My eyes caught the flash of aqua dashing down the stairs at the opposite end of the corridor. Shit she's fast! Instead of following the same route I shot down the staircase to my immediate right, maybe I could catch a sight of her before she leaves. A question kept repeating itself over in my mind, why did you follow?

I practically flew down the steps and jumped the last few, my feet hit the floor with a loud thud. The moment of stillness was short lived when a consistent beat caught my ears. She's almost at the exit!

"Ahh…" That way!

The first exit I stumbled upon I was outside again. A sudden breeze whipped at my jacket but it was easily ignored. 

"Michiru!" I finally spotted her. She stood at the gate entrance, seeming to hesitate. That too, was short lived. You're not getting away!

In seconds I had caught up and my hand shot out, grasping her wrist in a strong hold.

"Michiru, why…?" What? "You…you're crying?" I immediately released her but stood my ground. What I really wanted to do that moment was hold her but I couldn't; if I even took a step towards her she might run off again.

"I'm not crying…you are."

"What do…you mean? You're the one with tears coming out of their eyes."

She shook her head. And to my surprise, before I could react she had me in a tight embrace.

"Not everyone expresses their sadness the same way."

It took me a moment to comprehend her words. She said I was the one crying…But at the same time, I wasn't. Does that mean she's crying for me?

There were so many things that I didn't understand…Then again, perhaps this was one of those things that didn't logical words pasted to it, but meaningful feelings.

"Arigato Michi" I returned the hug. "But still, why did you run?"

"Because…you hate to see yourself cry."

Obaa chan's house, Kaiya's POV

"Made a difference huh?"

"…"

"What's wrong? Obaa chan?"

"I was remembering something odd that happened with Haruka awhile back."

"Like what?"

"Well…she seemed to have adjusted to the school life somewhat but…She came home one day with a strange air to her, there was this new flicker in her eye that I've never seen before."

"…You think it was because of Michiru?"

"I don't know to be honest. However, that following week she would stare out at the ocean for hours at a time like she had lost something very special to her. One might describe the mood as… longing."

Longing? Okay, was Haruka missing her parents or something? Hmm…No, that wouldn't make sense. Obaa chan said it was 'strange' and Haruka lost them both awhile ago by the sound of it. And I don't think it was Michiru either; I thought it was only a short time ago that Haruka decided she

liked Michiru in 'that' way. So what was it…? Darn, now I'm curious!

**Knock, knock.**

"It's probably Haruka." Obaa chan mused. Strangely she didn't seem worried at Haruka's lateness the least bit. It was almost as though she _expected_ it. "So, we're running plan A correct?"

Plan A was something the two of us concocted to get even with Haruka. There was no plan B, if A failed then it would go along the lines of improvising.

"Yup, I'll get into position." I hid myself just around the corner of the front entrance, barely out of view. It was pay back time and I wanted some answer.

Obaa chan opened the door and greeted Haruka. Wait, Michiru was back too? Hmm…This already changed things a bit. I hope obaa chan can deal.

"Welcome back. Michiru san, would you please step over here?" The senior grasped Michiru's hand lightly and pulled her well inside and clear of the door entrance.

"Sure, but why?"

Obaa chan ignored Michiru's question and stopped Haruka with a hand gesture. "Stay where you are for a second." I could see Haruka raise an eyebrow at the request.

"What are you up to?" She accused. That was when Michiru spotted me but I made a quick motion of a finger to my lips, telling her to keep quiet. Please don't tell!

"Me? Nothing…It's actually-"

"ME!" I darted around the corner and tackled the blonde as hard as I could.

Haruka stumbled back a step, until we both tumbled down the steps onto the stretch of sand. Everything was spinning but I heard on as long as I could before the hold was forcefully undone by dizziness. The feeling faded quickly though and before I knew it I was up on my feet, brushing off gritty grains of sand stuck to my clothes. 

**Click.**

Behind us, I could hear Obaa closing the door. That means it was time to get started…I approached the other blonde, holding back the urge to slap her right there and then.

"Kaiya! What the hell- Oof!" Haruka had tried to get up but I shoved her back down with a hand to her shoulder.

"Why don't you say something useful for a change."

"?" Seeing her puzzled expression I allowed her to stand up. She then tried to step back, away from me but froze when her feet meet chilled liquid. She couldn't get out of this.

"Don't play dumb, why did you run off like that without telling anyone? Especially Michiru! I thought she was special to you!"

"She is…Look, I was going to call, it just… slipped my mind." She mumbled the last bit.

"Slipped your mind?" Or you just didn't care.

"I'm not up for this, can we talk about it later?"

"No."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Stop trying to change the question. What's going on with you Haruka? Everyone is worried about the way you've been acting lately."

"…" She stared at the ground.

I gave a small sigh. It really doesn't look like she's going to talk. "Let me guess. Obaa chan called you, pretending to be sick and you didn't want anyone to get involved so you came by yourself." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haruka's head shot up. I'm… tired of people special to me abandoning me. I don't want you to become like my parents Haruka… "Don't you know that's so cliché? Stop trying to play hero all the time. You keep doing this! You say you're holding back your feelings for Michiru because you don't want to burden her with troubles, but you're really concerned for your own sanity aren't you? 'What if she rejects me' that's what really going through your head isn't it? And then you think by going off on your own you'll spare everyone trouble? Give me a break! Why do you think we came looking for you in the first place? …What kind of idiot are you? Just stop it Haruka, stop being so selfish!"

Everything seemed to freeze; not even the sound of the waves could reach our ears.

I lunged forward and gripped Haruka's jacket collar, "Say something!" and then I shook her.

"What's to say! You're so smart, you've figured it out all right?" She shouted. 

With that declaration I released my hold and stepped back, still warily watching the blonde. The expressions on her face shifted from anger to self-pity and then finally to confusion. A part of me felt guilty for forcing the subject but I knew Michiru would have dropped it and carried on as though it never happened. Nothing would change, so I took it for my responsibility.

"Why all those questions then Kaiya?" But her question really was 'Did you have to do that?'

"…I really wanted to hear it from you. That's why. Although…since I haven't known you as long as Michiru has, I already figured you'd be this way."

"…"

"What I'm trying to say is if you have problems at least tell Michiru okay?" As I finished the sentence I looked up to see Obaa chan wave to me from the living room window, signaling us to come back. I've said all I wanted to…As long as Haruka gets it, I'm happy. 

"Looks like we have to start making supper…are you coming?"

Haruka's POV

"…I'm not hungry." I was actually feeling a bit on the sick side. It was a bit shocking to have my exact thoughts being shoved into my face so forcefully. That Kaiya really is something isn't she? I didn't have to tell her and she figured it all out. But even then…It made me a bit sad because I couldn't be the one to tell her about my _real_ problems. Being a sailor soldier, that business has nothing to do with her.

"Listen, tomorrow is your big race isn't it? You might as well have a good time while you're here right? Oh and just between us…" She bent down to whisper into my ear, "Obaa chan couldn't stop talking about you all afternoon. She really missed you."

"She did?" Baluk san mentioned something along those lines earlier today too, but I thought he was joking.

"She really talked up quite a storm, saying how her precious Ruka was chasing her dream… All your races, she taped them all! At first I didn't believe it myself but then she showed me the pile, it was enormous! Believe me."

The rest of the blonde's cheerful chatter droned on but I didn't listen. When I left three years ago, I thought obaa chan disowned me and moved on with her life. But here I find she's been watching me and cheering me on? Plus Kaiya makes her sound like my number one fan…I can't believe it.

My hand brushed a bulge in my coat pocket, reminding me of the medication. That's right, I still have to drop this off.

"…She's thinks really highly of you and-"

"Kaiya?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back, okay?"

The blonde grinned, making me smile as well. That murderous look on her face earlier was pretty scary, I like it better when she's smiling.

"Obaa chan, what can I do?" Kaiya rushed ahead.

"Well, we've decided on doing a barbecue, so why don't you get the hamburger buns up from the freezer?"

Michiru and I watched the enthusiastic teen dash into the house before Michi sent me a worried glance.

"It's all right now."

"…I'm glad." Somehow she didn't sound like it. I wonder obaa chan has been telling her…Or maybe she's still mad at me? Kaiya was furious at first, so what were the chances Michi wouldn't feel the same? She was good at hiding her feelings after all.

The moment was interrupted when Obaa chan yelled, "Haruka, stop acting like a lovesick dog and help me start the barbecue!"

"Obaa chan!" Why did she have to say that? "She doesn't know what she's talking about." I quickly told Michi. Without daring to wait for her reply I dashed off, reminding myself to give that granny of mine a piece of my mind. "Obaa chan, why did you have to say that? Now she'll think I'm weird."

"What are you getting so upset about? Unless…you really do like her." She grinned.

"I…Uhh…"

"Don't worry about it so much child, things are going to be all right. It's not the end of the world…" She seemed to mutter the last bit.

"Kaiya told you didn't she?" I want to kill that brat!

"Kaiya? No, I've actually known something like this would happen for some time now. Although it was nice to meet the girl for once... Anyway, let's get started."

Michiru's POV

Dinner was incredible fulfilling; it wasn't entirely due to the food though, but because we were all together. So…I finally got to meet Ruka's obaa chan. She's quite the woman. While I nervously waited for Kaiya and Ruka to finish their 'talk' she told me something which surprised me very much.

_"Don't worry, they'll be fine."_

"But they've been arguing so much lately, it's hard to believe they won't try to kill each other."

Obaa chan chuckled at that. "You're probably aware that not everyone expresses their feelings the same way do you not?" I held my breath. "You heard her, didn't you? Her silent tears?"

"What do…you mean?" How did she know?

"I've known that girl for a good while now…It's something I've sensed. Although she's physically stopped crying she was still being torn apart inside. Until she met you, she had no other friends. That's how I know; without understanding there is no friendship."

"…You're quite wise."

"Well, I have been around for awhile." She chuckled before standing up and walking over to the window. "Would you do me a favor Michiru san?"

A favor? "Which is?"

"Take care of Haruka."

"What?" I don't' understand, she makes it sound like she's going to…No, it can't be that! "You don't mean…?"

"…When you reach that age, you know when it is close at hand. Though the exact cause is not known, it matters not as the result will always be the same. It happens to us all. Please give me your word that you won't tell Haruka? I wouldn't want her to worry; she has that important race tomorrow."

"I…"

"Promise me."

"…I understand."

I wish I could tell Ruka, it was very tempting. The two of us were sitting outside on the sand by ourselves; Kaiya and obaa chan were inside washing the dishes at this moment. But what should I do? I gave her my word…I found myself looking to the blood red sky for advice…then to the sand and finally the ocean. The three different entities stood by their oath of silence, neither willing to convey any hints or words of wisdom. Frustrating really…the ocean wasn't being cooperative for once. Did it really think I could make this choice on my own?

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" I heard Haruka comment.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"What's wrong? You aren't still mad at me are you?"

I shook my head. "No, it's nothing like that." Far from that.

"…Don't laugh, okay? But I used to have this dream that I could fly."

"What?"

"I know it's kind of weird, but I was the wind."

That makes sense in a way, Haruka was the senshi of the wind after all. "So what happened?"

"Well…" She looked thoughtful. "There was nothing but blue sky with the ocean beneath me. But then I reached the shore and I saw myself, as a person staring at the water. They didn't seem to notice me, just…staring. It was kind of creepy actually. Then I sudden became closer and closer… untill I hit myself! That was when I woke up."

I was at a loss for words, it certainly wasn't anything I've experienced before.

"I was standing right here." Haruka stood up and walked forward to demonstrate.

As she did so, my vision started to become blurred again. Instantly I knew the cause.

Is this your advice?

Past

_I wonder where Haruka is…The kids at school said they saw her down here. Only, all I see is sand. Unperturbed I continued forward thinking of what I would say when I meet the blonde. Would I yell at her for going ahead like that? Or would I break down and cry? I looked to the ocean, hoping it would help me think. It really has been awhile…Only…things will become difficult from here on. There isn't a lot of time left, I have to find her before it's too late!_

I took a few hasty steps forward until I heard a voice call out to me. "Michiru?" When I looked up ahead I saw Haruka sitting behind a patch of raised ground. No wonder I couldn't find her until now! "Hey, how are you?" She smiled, motioning me over with a wave of her hand.

How can she act like nothings happened? Or… doesn't she know? 

"What's wrong? Are you still worried about me running away from my powers? If you are, don't worry because I agreed to it…Michiru?"

"The kids say that you've been staring out at the ocean for five days straight…Why?"

Haruka seemed to freeze momentarily.

"Oh, that? It's nothing really."

"Nothing?" I tried to keep my anger down. All her words stung so much…

Before I was aware, I felt her arms hold my shoulders trying to comfort me. "What's wrong? What's bothering you?"

Unable to keep the secret to myself I finally blurted, "Why did you run away?" I forced myself to look up into her startled eyes, searching for the answer. She had to know by now.

"You…followed." Her eyes widened. By now they had started to tear like my own. "Why…?"

End__

"I missed you so much."

"Huh? What did you say?" I was back. However, it unnerved me that the first thing I saw was Haruka's face being so close to mine.

"Nothing! I was just…"

"Off in your little world again huh? You've got to stop doing that so much, I was actually worried."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's no problem… Cold?" I think she saw me shiver. Before I could protest she had draped her jacket over my shoulders and held me tight to her side with a free arm. "How's that? Feel better?"

"…Yes, arigato…" But…My head is feeling so muddled from that vision…And this place is so relaxing… I could just fall asleep…

Overhead \ town central

Kaolinite stared down smugly at the crowd of people below.

"Let's see those pesky sailor senshi find us now… They're probably scratching their heads in another city." She laughed. "Now go and capture a pure heart!"

The egg then flew away from her outstretched palm.

  
Obaa chan's house, Kaiya's POV

"Whew…We're almost done." I sighed. Obaa chan decided that she would dry the dishes while I washed. It wasn't as that I disliked washing, drying would have been the same to me either way. Although, I was a bit perplexed at why she had insisted so.

"Do you really like drying dishes obaa chan?" She laughed, making me feel as though I had just made a fool of myself. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing really…It's just an old tradition. When Haruka lived here she'd always wash and I'd always dry. See?" She held the towel to my face and I noticed it had Obaa chan's name on it. "That girl would tease me so…one day she brought this home for me. She said 'there, now you're a real professional'. We really had a good laugh after that."

"Haruka sounds so cheerful…" For no reason?

"I was surprised as well. It was during that week I told you about earlier, when she would stare out at the ocean…"

**Lub dub.**

What…was that? I released the plate I had been holding back into the soapy water. I thought I heard another heart beat…But it didn't make me feel warm, it left me feeling cold as if the whole room had been thrown into a freezer!

"What's the matter? Do you wish to try drying instead?" She teased. "Kaiya?"

**Lub dub, lub dub…**

That isn't my heart that's beating.

**CRASH!**

"AH!" I threw my arms up. just as the kitchen window shattered into hundreds of pieces. Glass shards flew everywhere but I couldn't move; the entire room was suddenly engulfed in a bright pink light. Obaa chan, is she okay?

What's going on? No, it couldn't be!

A small baseball sized object zipped by my head. I automatically followed its motion, its every movement seemed to have slowed until the last second it melded into obaa chan's towel. Everything about it screamed danger.

"Obaa chan, drop it!"

"Pure…hearts…"

Reacting by habit I reached for my back pocket to discover…I don't have my bracelets! That's right! I never thought the enemy would come all the way out here.

So… I guess it was time for plan B after all.

"YAHHHHHH!"

Haruka's POV

**CRASH!**

"YAHHHHHH!"

My eyes shot open. What the hell was that? It sounded like a window broke. Immediately I turned towards the sound. The house…

"It's on fire! Michi! Wake up!" I shook the sleeping woman.

"Mm…Haruka…? What's wrong?"

"We got a problem!"

As mine had, her sleepy aqua eyes blinked several times before instantly jumping alert.

We both nodded simultaneously.

"Uranus planet power, make up!"

"Neptune planet power, make up!"

Kaiya! Obaa chan! My mind raced as I sprinted to the front entrance and kicked down the door.

"Where are you? Can anyone hear me?" I shouted. I could barely see anything; there was smoke everywhere, the tainted air clawed at my eyes and burned my lungs. If it weren't for this smoke! I mentally cursed.

"Deep…SUBMERGE!" A familiar blue blast shot over my shoulder, parting the fog as it went. The blast deteriorated as it hit the far-side wall, returning back into normal water. Neptune must have halved the attack power.

"They must be further ahead." I heard Michi point out.

"Looks that way. I'll go right, take the left." She nodded and I was off.

Somehow I managed to avoid tripping over anything during my frantic search of the area. Luckily, I also dodged the flame's fingertips. They were spreading fast, hungrily devouring anything they could reach.

What happened to cause this? Why won't anyone answer me?

"Is anyone there?" I tried again.

**Crash!**

My head spun. That came from the kitchen! I ran forwards two steps in that direction before a large fire ignited cloth shot out of the open entrance. Wait, that is a _really_ long piece of cloth. I watched warily as the object retracted and squirmed as though it were in pain.

"Gaaaah! You little pest!" Came a monstrous voice.

Youma!

I threw my entire weight around the corner at all once only to almost trip over Kaiya and obaa chan. However, it was mostly due to obaa chan, who was now unconscious. For a minute I thought the demon had taken her heart crystal but relief came when I checked the woman's breathing, which was normal. Their victim's are usually thrown into a near death like state.

At that, the monster narrowed its eyes suspiciously.

"Want to play? Then get in line!"

Another strand came flying at my head but it was easily evaded. What's with these monster's and using malleable fabric for weapons? A quick motion suddenly startled me, Kaiya was on her feet again and had grasped the long white cloth.

"What are you?"

**Riiiip!**

"GAH!" The youma howled. Kaiya had snapped the thread and threw it into a gathering of hungry flames.

"Deep…SUBMERGE!" Neptune had rounded through the other end and released an attack onto the enemy, knocking it outside through the broken window.

"Yaaaaaah!"

"Neptune…" I was so glad to see her.

"We've got to get outside." She coughed. Despite her efforts the place was becoming worse, it was going to burn down with us in it if we didn't get out soon.

I nodded. "Give me a hand here."

I made to pick up Kaiya.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She protested.

"Just trust me on this." I slung her body over one shoulder and waited until Neptune had obaa chan in a secure hold. "Let's go!"

We were lucky, half the house collapsed as we jumped out. However that was the least of my concerns. Where the hell was that bloody youma? My head swung right and left but it seemed to have disappeared. Did Neptune knock it far away? Or was it merely binding its time?

"Look out!" Kaiya shouted. Behind!

As I turned a curtain of white had blinded my vision. That sure answered my question! In doing so, I dropped Kaiya. The blonde made a small squeak of surprise as she hit the soft sand.

"Uranus!"

"Neptune, get out of here!" I tried to voice my concerns but they were muffled in the fabric. It had the majority of my face covered. Trying to choke me huh? Both of my eyes automatically shut tight, transferring my strength to my arms. I had this one thought out.

"World…SHAKING!"

The impact resulted with a flurry of white overtaking the blood red sky. Did I do it?

"Stay on guard, look at the thread!" Neptune cried out.

What is it now? To my horror the tuff of battered cloth separated into their individual threads and reattached themselves as though the attack never happened. Was that why Kaiya was burning it? I looked to my counter part who bit her bottom lip, watching nervously. That was when something in me snapped.

"What are you doing? Get going!"

"Where to…? We're surrounded."

A white dome of thread finished its completion around the small area. Was that its original intention? There was no way out and the ocean was at our backs. Swimming was an option but I doubt we'd have enough time to get around the thing without being shot at! Memories of the last fight started to resurface. It was just like last time, like that barrier of water.

I'll show you! "Raaaagh!" There was one idea that I had… It might work! As I dashed forward everything moved in slow motion. Every step, my every breath, the ground becoming further distant from my feet…Until that last moment mid air when I released the world shaking. Here goes!

"World…SHAKING!" I started the attack, slamming it into my opposite arm. "AH!"

To unleash the world shaking a sacrificial surface is required to finalize the energy composition. It doesn't matter what, it just had to be something. Normally the ground was best but it would slow down the attack's momentum. This way…

"AhHhHh!" I watched the monster receive the blast head on, grinding it into the gritty sand pebbles. Too much friction and what do you get?

"Fire!" I heard Kaiya yell. The beast ignited. It twitched and squirmed, continually screaming for its pathetic life. With satisfaction I watched it continue to do so until the last of it had burned into a fine powder of ashes.

"Ugh…" I felt my legs tremble and so I fell to one knee. My arm was pretty battered up…Then again battered up may be an understatement, I chuckled. If it weren't my own power my arm would've been ripped off.

"The dome…It's not disappearing."

"Correct!"

I had barely turned my head when I saw a woman in red send Neptune flying with a high kick.

**WHAP! Shhhhhhhhhhhhh….**

"Neptune!" How did she do that? She's not even on the ground, she's floating!

"There's more than one way to steal a pure heart." The stranger mocked. "You use a decoy and…" She held obaa chan by her shirt collar shirt and smiled. With her other hand she curled it into a fist before stretching it suddenly into an open palm, her nails becoming swords themselves.

"No, don't!" I yelled, catching onto her plan.

**FOOOOOOSH!**

"Obaa chan!" Kaiya screamed.

A white light lit the area briefly but I heard a thud before I saw clearly again.

"Obaa chan, obaa chan!" Kaiya had run over and was frantically shaking obaa chan's limp body.

"You!" I cried, glaring up at the woman.

"If _you_ have any manners you'd call someone by their name. I am Kaolinite of the Death Busters."

"I don't care what your name is!" I was tempted to say more but held my breath when the enemy started to inspect the crystal. If she does anythingn to that I'll…

"Pity, another worthless piece of junk."

"Deep…SUBMERGE!" Neptune had recovered.

Kaolinite dodged to the right wildly, barely escaping the deadly encounter. Again the woman laughed.

"Want this back? Foolish sailor senshi, even if you return this crystal to that old woman she'll still die."

No…It can't be!

"Urusai!" I won't believe it!

"Heh…Think you can do something about it? Dream on. Just face it, her body is finished. Growing old is death itself."

"What are you talking about? You're a hag yourself!" It was neither Neptune or myself who had declared this, leaving me to think… then that means…

Kaiya, what are you doing? I suddenly panicked. Kaolinite shot the blonde a disgusted look, curling her bottom lip tightly.

"See? You're getting wrinkles!"

"Geh…" Kaolinite twitched her eyebrows. "Enough of this!"

One of her sword-like nails extended once more, shooting towards the teen with a killer intent.

"Kaiya!" My feet were already moving but it wasn't enough. Too fast, I won't make it in time. It's over!

**SLISH!**

I stopped dead in my tracks, trying to take in what just happened. There was a spray of blood but to my relief, she was still standing. At the last minute it looks like the blonde had shifted her weight to one side, adjusting the enemy's target to only her shoulder area. But that still doesn't mean she's all right!

"Ha…ha…I hate you." She gasped, glaring up at Kaolinite. "Whoever you are…"

Kaolinite's eyes flickered momentarily before a look of utmost hatred flared up. "You…" I barely heard the whisper, what was she saying?

"You're not getting this back." Kaiya pulled the instrument deeper. Then I saw what she meant, the nail was buried into the ground directly behind her, securing them both to their positions.

"That's why I have two hands fool!"

"Deep…SUBMERGE!" Neptune intercepted the next attack and automatically created the diversion.

"My nail!" Kaolinite cried out when the red weapon shattered.

"Worry about this!" I had leaped off of the initial nail, still connected to Kaiya to where she floated, my world shaking already starting to form.

"No…" She mumbled. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"**World…SHAKING!**"

I threw it as hard as I could, slamming it into her face first. Her scream filled the area but shortly disappeared along with the artificial thread dome. It was more than she deserved.

**Tup.**

As soon as I landed Neptune ran up by my side. "Uranus, are you all right…?" But she wasn't talking about my injured arm…

"Obaa chan…Kaiya…"

"Kaiya is…" She turned to see the teen trying to hold by tears as she guarded the elder woman's body. "I-I hate to admit it but, what she said may be true."

"Neptune…"

"However, if we return the crystal, she might be alive for a little longer."

Returning the crystal was one of the hardest things I ever had to do aside from watching Kaiya. The kid was a wreck and her shoulder…didn't look too good. I wanted to get her some help but it wouldn't be right to take her away before she could say her goodbye.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the crystal reabsorbed itself into obaa chan's body. At the initial contact she gasped for air, before slowing and coughing every so often. How long did we have?

"Obaa chan!" Kaiya cried again. "You're going to be okay right?" Tears started to form again when the elderly woman smiled.

"You're hurt." The senior suddenly noticed Kaiya's injury. "You should go get that looked at immediately."

"B-but…"

"You also need to bring Haruka, I would like to see her too."

I wanted to say 'I'm right here' but I didn't. It was so painful; my heart felt like someone was twisting it and tying it into tiny knots. By the time Kaiya gets back, obaa chan will likely be…

"Although I've only known you for a day obaa chan, you're the best grandma there is." She hugged the elder woman, who didn't seem to mind the bloodstains her clothes acquired from the teen's wound. "Haruka is really lucky to have someone like you."

"Remember our promise…" Obaa chan smiled wearily. Her strength was already starting to fade on her. With that I motioned Neptune to take Kaiya with a nod of my head.

"Come on, let's find this Haruka person." Neptune coaxed the teen to let go of the dying senior.

"See you later Kaiya."

"Yeah…Bye obaa chan."

I waited until the two had made their way halfway down the strip before turning back to the senior. How can I break this to her easily? How would she react once she knows?

"It makes me sad that I won't be able to see her again. She's such a sweet heart…You're lucky to have that girl for a friend Haruka."

"… You knew?" I made my way over to her, bending down to sit next to her battered form.

"Nothing…gets by your obaa chan." She coughed. "I don't have much time left…"

"I-"

"Shh, just listen for a minute. I know things have been hard for you. Whatever…job you have to do…do your best." I nodded my head. 

"Okay."

"Kaiya and Michiru…p-protect them, keep them close. They care for you…very much."

Desperately I wanted to say 'save your strength' but it wouldn't do her any good. Nothing would at this point. I can't believe its come to this, right now. It shouldn't have been like this! First mom and now obaa chan, why are the people most precious to me are being taken away? Is this punishment for being so weak? Does a higher power enjoy toying with my life?

"And…I know I've…never…said this but…I'm very proud of you. Proud, Haruk…a. I…you're my…most treasured…daughter."

I wasn't some adoptive kid or even a granddaughter to her…but a daughter. That itself meant the world to me. It meant that I have a home in someone's heart…for a little while longer at least.

It's…not fair.

"Obaa chan, I don't deserve it… I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not being strong enough, for falling for the decoy! I was so stupid! If I had gotten to you sooner this wouldn't have happened!"

"Haru…ka…"

"I promise I'll protect Michiru and Kaiya! I'll do my best at everything. I won't lose! I'll-"  
"Ru…ka…" I could barely hear her now, so I bent down and listened closely. "Good…luck…tomor…row…

"…""

"Obaa chan? Obaa chan!" My body trembled under the heavy weight. "**OBAA CHAN**!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "**AHHHHHH**!"

Next afternoon, racetrack

"Racers start your engines…GO!"

Did you see the large crowd at your funeral today obaa chan? Practically the entire town showed up. Everyone cried for you…Kaiya, Baluk san, Michiru…including me. Yes, even I cried after all these years because…you were a special person to me as well. Did you hear that? I hope you did. I also hope you're happy where you are now, I hope you're with mom, together in a place with no more pain but eternal paradise.

…I miss you both very much…Sometimes when I close my eyes I can see you both smiling at me, as if you were really here by my side. Maybe you are. Hey, can you see me? Are you watching me right now? If you are, better watch close!

"Tenoh is on the final stretch, taking the lead!"

Arigato and…

"Tenoh takes first place! Look at the crowd going wild!"

Sayonara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"So…Kaolinite is dead? Hmm…" The doctor picked up the telephone and dialed a new number.**

Briiiing, briiiing.

"Hello, Eudial speaking."

"Kaolinite has outlived her usefulness, you're up next."

"OoOo, I knew she'd bite the dust one of these days. She was incredibly useless!"

"Not entirely. We've discovered that gathering pure hearts from surrounding towns won't shake those sailor senshi from our backs. Looks like operations will be carried out here forthwith. I can have the experiment ready for you-"

"If I may say so, I already have an unique plan that I'm sure you'd approve of…And a youma is not necessary for it."

"…Really now? Saves me some work too…Very well do as you wish. I'll be expecting success."

"Yes doctor."

Click.


	11. Low Tide: Contaminated Waters

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, here's the scoop. Two, maybe three smaller chapters will actually cover this one event. For one I think it'll make it easier for readers to take it all in and to understand each segment compared to throwing it all at you altogether. Also, if I did that it would be longer than the last chapter…meaning later posts and yah…

School is also going to be over in a couple of months and finals are coming up too. Hope that's okay with everyone to have these arrangements. Anyway, tell me what you think!

Death Buster lab

"So…Kaolinite is dead? Hmm…" The doctor picked up the telephone and dialed a new number.

**Briiiing, briiiing.**

"Hello, Eudial speaking."

"Kaolinite has outlived her usefulness, you're up."

"OoOo, I knew she'd bite the dust one of these days. She was incredibly useless!"

"Not entirely. We've discovered that gathering pure hearts from surrounding towns won't shake those sailor senshi from our backs. Looks like operations will be carried out here forthwith. I can have the experiment ready for you-"

"If I may say so, I already have an unique plan that I'm sure you'd approve of…And a youma is not necessary for it."

"…Really now? Saves me some work too…Very well do as you wish. I'll be expecting success."****

"Yes doctor."

**Click.**

The red-haired witch let her hand linger over the device a few seconds longer, savoring this once in a lifetime chance. Now it was her turn to prove her worth…perhaps even gain a promotion as a side bonus!

There was a whirl of a white lab coat as she spun on her chair, directing herself towards the tool that determined future success or failure.

"It's almost done." She smirked. Her fingers typed ferociously, anxious to complete the remaining project designs. "Technology really is the only way to go, besides, who would want to dirty their own hands? Dum-de-dum…Now!" Her hand came down onto the final button.

**Bleep.**

Her face broke out into another satisfied grin as the screen read 'project completed. Initiate?"

Oh no, who would ever dream of it? The witch thought. "Me, that's who! And I say, take the problem to the source!"

**Bleep!**

Project initiation confirmed…Waiting…****

"Ha ha…hahaha…"A loud, thunderous churning sound rumbled around the room. The noise soon gained momentum and left through the underground pipes, anxious to do its master's bidding and deliver the 'goods'.

"Sweet dreams Sailor Senshi! Ahahahahahaha!"

Michiru's POV, hospital room in Tokyo

**Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…**

I listened to the rhythm with a wavering patience while I sat on a chair by Kaiya's bed-side.

"It seems she passed out from blood loss." The doctor reported absent-mindedly as he flipped through the charts beside me.

That's obvious! What I want to know is…will she be okay?

"Ah… but don't worry, we're expecting a full recovery." He quickly finished.

His words reached my ears but my mind somehow couldn't process them. Even though it was what I wanted to hear the most, it almost seemed too good to be true. Kaiya's shoulder wound, all bandaged now, was clear as day. Looking at it would make any normal person shudder; already her blood started to bleed through for the second time today.

"Hmm…" The doctor commented. "Looks like they need to be changed. I'll notify a nurse on my way out."

"No need."

"What?"

"I can do it…"

"But Kaioh san! Regulations state…" He tried to protest.

"I am well aware of what the regulation's state…" I turned to look at him for the first time and he froze under my gaze. "However, there must be other patients who require professional aid only your nurses can administer. My 'sister's wound can be easily fixed and I believe I am _more_ than qualified."

I watched the man's shoulders suddenly slack, signaling the first sign of defeat. "I-I see…Perhaps…You can find the bandages and gloves in that drawer." He pointed to the standing table to my left. "But please take care of yourself as well Kaioh san. You have lost quite a bit of blood as well."

"Arigato."

The doctor turned to leave but I did not watch him or more specifically only his shadow from the corner of one eye. His dark follower slowly diminished until it faded into the larger shadows quickly swallowed the single stream of light. 

I blinked a few times, allowing my eyes to adjust to the low level of light. And then turned to switch on the small lamp on Kaiya's bedside table to begin the task at hand.

**Click.**

A new warm glow filled the room, especially the small area where I would be working. As I pulled out the drawer, I found all the necessary materials where the doctor said they would be. Gauze, disinfectant and clean bandages…A bottle of tylenol conveniently stood in the far corner but I left it be; an unconscious person wouldn't need pain killers…

In a matter of moments the bandages were replaced and the old ones were thrown in the garbage bin. The smell of dried blood lingered for a few minutes afterwards but I paid it no mind. Part of it was mine. It wasn't a sailing solution in Kaiya's I.V unit… the clear bag was filled with my own blood.

As I wearily looked up the bright color of red shone back, quick to remind me of my lack of energy. Yes I was tired but it didn't matter; after a bit of rest I'll be fine. I'll always be fine…because it's expected.

Flashback

_"I need help!" I huffed out of breath as I dragged in my companion over one shoulder. Blood was spilling from her wound, into the temporary bandage I had applied only hours earlier._

The nurse stationed at the front desk took one look and then hastily dialed some number into her phone.

"I'm taking a patient up to emergency. Prepare a room, we'll be there in five minutes!"

The woman came around to my other side and took hold of Kaiya's legs.

"Wait, isn't it better to use a stretcher?" I asked.

"There aren't any available right now." She grunted.

An immense feeling of guilt poured over me. I knew we should've her looked at before she left! If only Kaiya hadn't insisted she was fine…Ohhhh, but I shouldn't have listened to her anyway. I bet the teen thought she was all right because of all that adrenaline pumping through her blood. Doesn't she know that the body in 'flight or fight mode' would blind the senses to pain? It wasn't until after her wound broke open during the ride back that we had to high tail it to Tokyo.

Why does she have to be…so childish?

The three of us barged through two double doors into the emergency faculty where a pair of doctors stood waiting. Immediately I noticed that it would be difficult distinguishing the two other than by their difference in height.

"Room 206 has been prepared." The first doctor greeted. "Please lay her down on the stretcher."

Thank Kami…I thanked. My arms were starting to give out on me.

The second doctor stepped forward and checked the teen's pulse as we placed her on the mobile instrument. "She needs an immediate blood injection. Miss, do you know her blood type?" The question fell onto me.

Blood…type…? 

The smaller doctor who had asked the question shook his head in frustration and order the present nurse, "Check the patient's blood type and quickly!"

"Yes sir."

Feeling slightly useless, I followed the small group of people as they rolled the teen towards the destined room. While jogging, the nurse took small samples from the girl's wound and mixed it with a yellowish liquid in tiny tubes. It was one of the quickest ways to analyze a person's blood type if I remember correctly. Each type has specific markers that determine which types would clot if mixed. And depending which tube Kaiya's blood clots will determine which antigens her blood possesses.

Well…I may not know what blood type Kaiya has, but if they need a blood donor…

"I volunteer!" Everyone turned to look at me. "My blood type is O negative." Anyone in the medical field would know that O negative could be transferred into any person without rejection complications. In a short sense, it's the 'universal blood type'.

"Right, and your relation to the patient?" One of the doctors inquired as he wrote down the new information into his clip board.

"Kaioh Michiru…" Umm…anything would do right now! "Her sister."

When we arrived at the room, they hooked me up to a machine and that was that. It started as a direct blood transfer until Kaiya's condition stabilized. Soon after the machine altered the pathway into a container.

End flashback

That's how we got here…

They didn't let me come back to see her until they were sure I was strong enough. To think, I almost missed Haruka's race on television.

_  
_With one hand I reached out to push aside a few strands of blonde away from Kaiya's closed eyes. "Did you hear that? The doctor said you'll be all right." The girl continued to sleep, with no change in her breathing whatsoever. No sign that she understood my words. But that was okay, even if she isn't here right now I'll wait for her return. "Haruka also won her race." The words just came out. Somehow I felt this was something important. "They all started very close but she out-did them all by half a lap in the end. It seemed like everyone loved her…"

**Beep… Beep… Beep...Beep…**

I paused for breath. Everyone loved her…Does that everyone include…me?

**Beep. Beep.**

Huh? My own heart gave a quick skip.

**Beep… Beep… Beep…**

I thought I heard…My hands took one of Kaiya's and gave it a light squeeze. Or did I imagine it? She still felt very cold, couldn't be anything but barely below normal body temperature. But the color of her skin! It was starting to show signals of her recuperation. Blood was making the paleness flush a rosy-pink once more, my blood that is.

How lucky…

I held back a yawn caught in my throat and gave my head a little shake. I can't fall asleep yet; who knows when Kaiya will wake up? Besides…This was my fault, everything was and my guilt won't let me forget it. They're all sad because of me. Kaiya, Haruka and Obaa chan, look at them all now. If I hadn't lost hold of Obaa chan…

"I'm sorry." I tried to apologize but the oncoming tears made it extremely difficult to get the words out. "If I could… I'd trade places with you right now." I would take your place in this hospital bed, take away this hindering weakness and pain. Don't ask me why…All I know is that I would if I could.

**Beep… Beep. Beep. Beep…**

I continued to watch the teen in silence for as long as I could. Soon my own weariness overtook me and I allowed my head to rest on the bed from my seat.

Wake up soon…

Morning…

"…chi. Michi, wake up." Someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Mm…?" I guess…I fell asleep?

"You were here all night?" The familiar voice said again in disbelief. "Look, why don't you take a break, I'll watch her for awhile."

"I don't know Haruka…" I took in a deep breath and pushed myself off the bed with stiff limbs until I was sitting up once more. Must remind myself to never sleep in _that_ position again.

For a moment I considered stretching out, it would help quite a bit…But…I could see Haruka eyeing my behavior with a scrutinizing gaze. There's no way that I'd stretch with her watching me! It would be too embarrassing!

"…Haru-eep!" Suddenly a strong pair of arms gripped mine.

"Here, let me give you a hand with the stretching." The blonde laughed. "You have to outstretch your arms like so…"

"! Wha, stop that!" I jerked out of her grip. By now I was sure that I was blushing.

"Looking a bit flushed there Michi." She laughed again. Now if I wasn't the lady I was…"Well, at least you're awake now. How do you feel?"

"Sore."

"See you do need a break! Like I said, I'll watch Kaiya for a bit. Why don't you take a swim or something; I'm sure it'll help you relax."

"But…"

"No buts. Look, I'll call you when she wakes up, sound good?"

"…You promise?"

"That I'll tell you?"

I nodded. "And that you won't try anything while I'm gone."

"You don't trust me?" Oh here we go with the dramatics again. You know, if Haruka wasn't so interested in racing she'd make a decent actor.

"Never mind…Just… don't do anything okay?" I could feel a headache coming on. I applied some pressure on the bridge of my nose and waited for the blonde's response.

Haruka sighed. "Promise…"

"Well, then I'll be off." I made my way to the door but stopped at the handle to make a quick look back. Haruka had seated herself in my vacated spot and seemed to be watching Kaiya properly as promised. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all…I left the room with that thought in my mind.

**Click.**

Haruka's POV

As soon as I heard the signal I turned my head to double-check. Yup, Michi has officially left the room. I'm glad that I convinced her to take a break, she really needed it.

"The race went on longer than I thought it would, but I came here as soon as I could. As soon as I entered the building I remember marching up the front desk and demanding to know where you both were." I chuckled. " Imagine to my surprise when they told me that Michi had donated some of her blood for you. Ha, even asleep you're a pain!"

The sleeping girl remained silence as I expected. But even a pain needs people too…

Yeah, Michi lost so much energy in the process; she'd always be giving trying to hide back a yawn and those sleepy nods while she watched Kaiya. Although I was outside the door all this time, I wasn't sure what to do at that point. Was I supposed to waltz in and startle her?

"Don't tell Michiru, but I was watching you both all night too."

Come on… Wake up!

Kaiya's POV

Darkness…and water. Again…A stream of bubbles flew up to the surface overhead. Over and over I come here, why?

I slowly opened my tired eyes, indulging in the coolness of relief. It felt good…

It's…"Quiet." The word came out as a blurb of bubbles but I didn't care. It was expected to happen.

Is there any real reason for this place, for this existence? Just look at it, it's only a void filled with water and artificial light. You can't say that the light above is really real can you? I know I can't; I haven't ever broken that taunting surface. And that's because…of these blasted chains. Well, for the few remaining anyway… I wonder why they're disappearing, I leave for awhile only to come back and find another missing- not that I miss it mind you.

What exactly am I looking for? Why am I here again? I frowned in puzzlement, trying to recall the recent events. 'Fire', the word came to my mind first. That's right, there were embers everywhere: on Obaa chan's house, in the wind…It made me see red. Kaolinite wasn't it? Ah! I remember now, I was stabbed! But my shoulder…I shifted a bit in the chain's hold to gain a better view of the injury, only to find a dark shadow over the inflected area. So I tried moving it. Slowly at first until I realized that I felt no pain whatsoever from it. 

That's…weird.

Maybe…you can't feel pain in this space? But that means when I go back…It'll probably return with a vengeance.

I gave out a tiny sigh; too bad I can't transform like the other sailor senshi, supposedly your wounds would heal almost instantly with a quick transformation. Uranus and Neptune probably have a field day with it. Wait a minute, weren't they there too? They're faces seem so clear to me now in the battle replay. They _were_ there, I'm sure of it! Uranus destroyed that youma…and Neptune…I shook my head angrily, it's in the past now.

But why were they there? How? We were out in a different town for crying out loud! Do they spy on people or something? Or maybe they have some sort of power that allows them to sense this sort of stuff…? Could it be that they have a special sensing ability? Now that I think about it, it's very likely…With the technology around here they can't map out energy fields like in the future. So it has to be a power!

_ "Do you want it?"_

What? Suddenly I was on the alert; I thought I was alone!

"Who's there!"

The watery liquid shifted shades of blue in smooth motions, as if taunting my sudden impatience and lack of understanding. It sounded like…a human voice. But that can't be possible! Frantically I searched for its source from my immobile position. It's underwater, it's…it's inside me. Could it be Neptune? I tried to recall the voice again. Wait, no, that can't be it either; the voice was more towards child-like. Soft…haunting almost, but with an unusual aggressiveness by being straight to the point.

_"So, you do want it."_

"What do you mean?"

Of course I do who wouldn't? Imagine the time I would save getting around to battles instead of depending on random encounters or coincidences. Imagine the lives that could be saved…

"Why don't you show yourself? I'm right here, so stop screwing around!"

A bright, orange light began to pulse around me, no, it was…the chain. Wh-what's going on? Is it reacting to something?

Suddenly the binds clamped down. "Yaaah!" Geh…Not this again! I tried to loosen the chains through a renewed struggle. As I did so the irregular pulsing soon slowed and began interchanging between soft and intense flashes of light…Then to my surprise,

_"It's approaching, so very soon now..."_

Wait, what is? Does it mean the deadly silence Uranus and Neptune were talking about?

"_The decision is drawing near. Can you find it?"_

"The…Talis-mans?"

Another brief mocking silence answered. _"Of course you'll find it…" _The voice seemed to answer itself, ignoring my questions. By the sound of it, if it were a person they'd be smiling. _"You have no choice. But…I wonder, will you ever **use** it?"_

No choice, decision, finding something, WHAT IS THIS CRAP! Stop ignoring me!

A rush of oxygen shot upwards out of my near bursting lungs.

"Come on…Wake up!"

Haruka?

Hospital room

A slightly gentler slight dimmed over my eyelids, startling me for another rude awakening. I always hate waking up so abruptly!

"…Ah! Morning sleepy head!"

I ignored the teasing voice, knowing its owner instantly. Instead, I focused on the warmth flooding back into me where the cold had been. Strange…For some reason, I feel…different. It's not the same type of warmth I usually feel; it's like there's something there that was missing before. Another…presence?

Through half lidded eyes I searched the room. No, it was definitely in me, not this room.

"Kaiya?"

"H-Huh? What is it?"

"You…really aren't scared of needles are you?"

"…Why do you ask?"

The other blonde's face lit up with a wide spread grin and then pointed to my wrist. Everything seem to freeze over for a split second.

"A NEEDLE!"

My opposite arm shot over to rip the piece of metal from its hold, but Haruka was much faster!

**Whup!**

"Nope, don't even think about it." Damn…"It's going to help you get better." For that brief second a strong urge of punching that idiot surged up.

"…" Instead of putting into words I growled.

**Grrrrrrrr…**

"Not a morning person are ya?" She squeezed on my arm, giving a subtle hint of her position.

"…" Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!

She finally released my arm once it had gone limp.

Oh…she's going to get it once I'm out of here! As my arm dropped I winced, noticing the shoulder wound for the first time. So it was still there…Without that shadow of course and the pain was as I anticipated- a thorn in the side…er, shoulder. On the bright side, it was definitely better. Not good enough to go straining it though.

"What's wrong?" Haruka spoke up.

"Needle." My companion rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, it ain't going anywhere."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That doesn't count for anything." I crossed my arms the best I could and avoided the blonde's accusing glare. It's always amusing to watch her eyebrows when they twitch like that.

"Why you little…"

"Hey, by the way, where's Michiru?" Come to think of it, I haven't seen the other teen since she brought me here. Did she go home or something? Maybe she got tired from dragging me here, I feel kind of bad for making her do that. But jeez, you'd never expect someone like her to be so…physically strong. It almost boggled the mind- she must seriously work out or something. "Did she go home?"

Haruka's eyes suddenly softened after hearing the other girl's name but only for a mere moment. "Nah, she went to take a swim." She did? "I told her to," Haruka continued, "she was watching you all night and really needed a break. Sometimes she can be sooooo stubborn; if I hadn't coaxed her into it she'd still be here right now."

She was here all night? That's…

"Kaiya?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you anyway?"

**  
**Haruka's POV

Should I tell her that I was here as well? Hmm…Nah. It's not important. But it's weird; you'd think most people would mope around after losing family right? Instead I came straight here. In a strange way I felt like I had to be here, something deep down wanted to be here and watch over those two. What's a strange feeling…

Michiru has been acting strange lately as well; the air around her seems different somehow. It was almost peaceful and calm, very similar to her presence after her usual swim. And these dreams lately aren't the usual ones of death and destruction. When did it start to change?

"Kaiya?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you anyway?"

The other blonde seemed taken aback by the sudden question. She has to remember, I won't take 'no' for an answer this time. This time, don't deny it.

"I mean, this isn't the first time we've found you all beaten up." Even though the first time was because of me, I reminded myself. Annnnyway… "There's obviously something going on with you. You aren't being bullied or picked on right?"

"I…Well you see…" She paused again.

**BAM!**

Came the sound of a door ricocheting off the wall.

"Huh?" The noise startled me, bringing me abruptly to my feet.

A nurse rushed into the room, slightly out of breath and red faced. Her eyes made a quick examination of the I.V unit before she breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, good…" She muttered, wiping her sweaty brow with a small hand cloth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I tried politely asking. Only…it didn't seem to come out the right way; I was still recovering from the surprise visit.

And of course… the nurse ignored me while seemingly absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by 'good'?" Kaiya curiously inquired.

"Ah sorry, no time to talk." She said as she turned to leave. Oh sure, now she talks! "It's on the news." And with that comment she was out the door as quickly as she came.

Kaiya and I exchanged confused expressions. What did she mean by 'it's on the news'? What was 'it'?

In mutual agreement I turned on the television and went back to my seat to watch the screen come to life.

**Blep.**

"…By 5:00am this morning, all of Tokyo's water systems have been shut down due to contamination."

The camera angle zoomed in onto a main water plant in the scenery below. From the looks of the picture, the reporter was commenting from a helicopter.

"Health officials have experimented on numerous test samples of the infected water to find the presence of an unknown microscopic organism. Since then, ten cases have been reported. Symptoms common in all victims include fever, hallucination and nausea. Not much more is known other than the fact that these creatures are currently a threat to humans…"

The camera zoomed in once more onto a mob of people outside the particular plant. Many of them were holding pickets and raising their fists.

"In light of the new circumstances, government officials have unanimously vouched to import bottled products under a temporary act that will allow citizens an equal share of the supplies. Each individual must present their I.D at any local store to gain access…"

This…sounds really bad. The idea of it all made me feel sick- think of all the crowds and being limited to a water source. It would be sheer torture, especially in this warm weather front! …I wonder how long will this last? I looked over to Kaiya, who seemed to have a dark look in her eyes. Maybe she's scared…?

"Currently there is no known cure to the disease. To best prevent the infection, avoid any contact with the contaminated substance…"

**Blep.**

"Wow, what rotten luck huh?" I asked Kaiya. "We come back just in time to get hit by epidemic." It really caught me off guard; something like this happening out of nowhere was really fishy. But they said it was an unknown 'organism', which I'm assuming they meant 'bug'. So it had to be natural right? Maybe this is something I couldn't' blame the death busters on.

"…"

"What's wrong? Not feeling well? …Hey, they said that all we have to do is to avoid the stuff, so everything will be fine."

"…Where did you say Michiru was going again?"

"To the poo-" My eyes suddenly widened in realization. "But wait, wouldn't they have drained them or something?" I tried to reason.

"What do you think? The news said they only turned off the water supply! What are the chances that they drained every pool in Tokyo in only six hours?"

"…I'm going."

"Wait! Ah… never mind!" Kaiya shook her head. "I'll catch up to you later."

"Ja!"

Pool side, inside the fitness building

Hah…Hah…Hah!…Hah! Hah!

I threw the changing room door forcefully back as I entered the damp atmospheric room. "Michiru!"

Frantically I called out her name and each time, I was met by a silence. Maybe she's gone home? That hopeful thought was crushed in a matter of seconds; Michi wouldn't just leave if the pool was filled, she did spend hours swimming at a time after all.

"Michir-"

…Ah…I finally caught sight of her lying with her face down on the deck in the far corner. What if…What if she…

"Michi!"

Kaiya's POV, outside the shrine

I can't believe they kept me in the hospital for this long! Aww man…Haruka is probably long gone, there's no way I'll be able to catch up to her now. Just great…And I don't even know where she lives either. Speaking of which, I wonder if she found Michiru? Or perhaps the questions should be… I wonder if Michiru is all right?

I momentarily stopped my steps to re-check my surroundings; sometimes you can lose yourself in deep thought. Good thing this wasn't one of those times.

Right, all I need to do is go up these steps and I'll be home.

**Tup, tup, tup, tup…**

That disease is bothering me for some reason. There's this voice at the back of my head that wouldn't shut up…It's like I've heard about it somewhere.

As I reached the top of the steps I routinely called out, "Rei, I'm home." To my surprise I received no answer whatsoever; normally I'd get scolded for coming back late or for not calling… "Anyone here? It's Kaiya!" I tried again.

"Oh! So you're back!" Yuuchiro popped his head out of the front entrance. "Great timing, get in here!"

Is there something wrong?

"Here, take a look." The man pointed to a closed door. "I don't know what to do…" He hung his head in shame.

Automatically I assumed he was talking about Rei and when I slid the door aside, my suspicions were confirmed. Unfortunately, it looks like the infection got to her!

I held my breath as I tentatively I crawled around the futon the girl slept on, trying my best not to wake her. Rei was sweating profusely from the fever and her cheeks were flushed. She needs water! My mind snapped. Immediately I turned to the cup of clear liquid already set out but stopped short; this was probably the cause of it.

**Swip, crash!**

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Yuuchiro cried out.

"Where did you get this water?" I thought they turned off the water system! Unless this was…

"F-From the well." He stuttered. "Rei was meditating harder than usual by the sacred fire and I thought she needed a drink. But when I tried the taps nothing came out…So I got it from the well!" The last sentence came out quickly. As soon as those words left his mouth he took a step back as if he was afraid that I'd hit him. "Is…there something wrong with it? Did I do something wrong?"

For a moment I really did feel like hitting him, what an idiot! But that wouldn't be right, he really didn't know; I doubt this guy ever watches t.v. Besides, I wouldn't have known either if I hadn't been at the hospital.

"Look…" Oh, how was I going to put it without making him feel extremely guilty? "There's no running water anywhere in the city, because basically, it's bad stuff right now. BUT!" I continued when he tried to open his mouth, "So far no one has died from whatever is making people sick. I'm sure Rei will be just fine…Nod your head if you understand."

He nodded quickly.

"Good. In the meantime, go down to the local supermarket and get supplies of bottled water for everyone here at the shrine. Bring your citizen I.D with you."

"So you'll…"

"Yeah, I'll stay here. So get going!"

**Thump! Thump! Thump. Thump. Thump…**

I waited until the man left before I let out a long sigh. This is really bad…Yuuchiro said he got the water from the well, I thought that would be safe at least. But what it means…is that this 'pest' is in the groundwater system too. It would be a disaster if it rained!

"Mm…No…"

Rei's talking in her sleep?

"It's not really there! It's not going to happen!" Her eyes suddenly sprung open and turned to towards me. Instead of staring into raging amethyst eyes I found the opposite; they were dull, hollow almost. "It's not going to happen right…?" She gripped the sleeve of my shirt tightly and quietly begged.

The whisper of her voice shook me, it was unbecoming of the Rei I knew. It was actually starting to scare me a bit.

"I…" What should I say? What did she mean by 'it'…? "No… it won't happen." I assured the dream-dazed girl. She seemed to relax somewhat but refused stubbornly to release me from her hold.

I guess I'm stuck here for awhile…

"Go back to sleep, I'll be right here okay?" In that brief second her eyes flickered back to normal before she closed them altogether and allowed herself to doze once more.

Yuuchiro better hurry with that water…

Michiru's POV

…Everything is blurry…Where am I?

"Kaiya? I'm glad I've gotten a hold of you, Michi's in the hospital." Haru…ka? "Yes… yeah, I brought her. What! Rei too?" I heard the blonde pause.

Wait, so Kaiya is out of the hospital? That thought made me so happy…but what were they talking about? What happened to Rei? What happened to _me_? The painful throbbing of my head made me groan softly. It's gotten worse…

"Right, I'll keep you updated. Uh huh, you too."

**Click.**

There was a series of soft footsteps until they stopped by my bedside. In response I tried to turn my head and greet my friend but couldn't quite make it. I feel…so tired.

"Haru…ka?" I tried.

"I'm right here." A pair of warm hands folded over my own ice cold ones. Her warmth was so reassuring…

"What's…wrong with…me?" Again the swirl of colors ran rampant again. I couldn't focus anymore, so I closed my eyes. It couldn't have been because of the blood, my powers healed that problem since this morning.

"Shh…" Haruka pulled my blankets up and tucked me in again. I heard her take a deep breath. "It's…Well, you're sick."

Oh Haruka…The blonde really had a bad habit of beating around the bush with important matters. Please tell me…What's wrong with me? I tried to give her the courage to continue by gently squeezing her hand. That itself took almost everything I had.

"The doctor's said there's something in the water…and, and you have it. Also…no one is allowed to be in contact with any water other than the bottled stuff the city is importing until this thing is cleared." I thought I heard her almost choke somewhere in the last sentence.

Does that mean…I can't swim?

"But let's concentrate on getting you better first…okay?"

I don't know…what to think. Instead, I felt a single tear run down the side of my face.

"Don't cry…don't cry…" She whispered as she wiped away the tear and cradled my limp body, rocking me slowly.

I soon fell asleep in the warm embrace.

Dreaming…

**Flaaaaaash…**

_I stared up at the ceiling, wondering if school would be different today. Probably not…The silent ticking of the clock reminded me of the time; school would start in two hours. Should I get up now, or wait until Nomi comes to get me?_

…No, what difference would it make? I sighed.

I pushed aside the bed sheets and slipped into a pair of foot warmers before strolling over to the dresser. It wasn't anything special; it was plain, brown…made from an assortment of regular wood. How ironic, I found myself thinking bitterly. When I pulled out the first shelf I eyed the set of ordinary, cheap clothes compared to the costly school uniform. The sight almost had me puking. It made me extremely thankful that I didn't open the closet door that held all the fancy party dresses instead.

I quickly grabbed the uniform and forcefully pushed the shelf shut…then stared at it for a moment longer. I really have to stop taking my anger out on others; even inanimate objects don't deserve this…

With that settled I quickly changed with a bored routine. Skirt, blouse, scarf- all should be perfect. 'Anything but that isn't acceptable' is what she would say. It made me sad but I didn't let it deter me; dad wouldn't have wanted it.

Soon an expected knock came at the door. I had almost finished brushing my hair.

"Come in."

"Michi? So I didn't have to wake you this time?" She gave me a suspicious look before entering the room and closing the door. "What's going on?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I put the hairbrush down and strolled out onto the balcony.

The sun was just rising…So beautiful I mused. It was one thing that always brightened my day… to have something certain in this world. It certainly wasn't as fragile as human life…

"You can't fool your auntie. I have raised you all these years after all." Right now if I turned around I would've seen the middle aged woman crossing her arms with impatience.

"To be honest, I don't know…"

"…?"

"It just feels different, that's all…But if I figure it out… I'll tell you, 'kay?"

"Sounds good to me." When I turned around, we both shared a hearty laugh. Well, she laughed and I giggled, but close enough. "Shall we go? The mistress will be waiting."

"Hai…"Yes…She'll be waiting. Somehow, the prospect always displeased me. "Let's…"

We left the room and purposefully headed down the long corridor until we came across a set of stairs. My room was on the top floor, so it often took some time to actually get down to the main room. _When I was younger, I remember being afraid of tripping and falling these stairs when we first moved into this gigantic place. Nomi used to have to hold my arm every time we went up or down…Even now I found them annoying, not because of that pitiful fear or frequent use of the steps. It was more of the reason why!_

"So, finally woken up?" I watched a slender figure known as my mother scold me from the bottom of the main steps. It was amazing that we were related; we're nothing alike. Both of her eyes and hair color was a dark brown. She was also slightly shorter than I was as well. Oh, but it wasn't just the physical aspect, oh no… "Well, come down."

Instinctively I refused to budge; I hate her voice, her words…But most of all…

When I did not move she made a displeased sigh and complained, "You know I have a important meeting. Get down here NOW!"

Nomi gave me a small push and I reluctantly crossed the room.

"Hmm…Tie is properly done…Good…Skirt and shirt have been ironed…Excellent." She muttered to herself. "Oh, and don't give me that look." She suddenly snapped.

…I pity you.

**Slam.**

Kaiya's POV, shrine room

Huh? My eyes snapped open and peered through the darkness. To my right, Rei was still snoozing away and outside, it was still evening.

I thought I heard a door slam…

Michiru's POV, dreaming…

_"Would you like your usual cereal Michi?"_

"That would be great." I smiled.

Both Nomi and I walked passed the grand piano and vases in the main lobby until we made it to the kitchen The older woman parted to the right to grab breakfast while I went to take a seat at a small table to the left.

For all those fancy and expensive crap she buys, you'd think mother would be able to afford as much in food. Everyday it's almost the same thing- cereal for breakfast, sandwiches for lunch and rice with some vegetables for dinner. That was the norm…But if we had guests over, that was an entirely different matter. That woman would cater in some exotic buffet for thousands of dollars!

"Here you go." Nomi placed a bowl in front of me and proceeded to serve the rest of the breakfast.

"Arigato…"

If mother wasn't so jealous and competitive of her older sister, this would never have happened. We wouldn't have to pretend being so rich; buying the newest cars, living in this huge house or hosting huge parties for her business associates every few weeks. It could be simpler…What's wrong with living in a normal house and wearing casual clothing? Why is pretending to be rich and perfect so important? I don't even know who I am anymore…

"Michiru, you should really eat…We'll have to leave soon." Nomi gently tapped my shoulder. I didn't realize that I had been poking at the floating flakes all this time.

"…Mhmm…" I finally nodded.

Later at school

"Take care."

"Yeah…You too. Thanks for the ride Aunt Nomi."

I watched the car until it disappeared from view before engaging in another thought.

My mom is so cheap that she'd rather get my dad's sister to come and play 'maid' instead of hiring a real one. It wasn't fair either…Since dad passed away that woman knew that Nomi had no kids and pitied her, wanting to help in whatever way she could. And somehow, she had convinced Nomi that this was the best arrangement possible. Yeah…great for her; she gets to save a few extra pennies for those huge parties. It made me…sick!

**Tap, tap.**

Someone tapped my shoulder and muttered, "You're in the way."

I spun on the spot, ready to tell whoever it was off. "What? It's a free world you …Oh… it's you Haruka."

The blonde shrugged the half-hearted comment nonchalantly but continued to watch me. "…?"

"What is it?"

"You're being cranky. Time of the month?"

Wha-wha-whaaat? "Excuse me? Certainly not!" I still can't believe this person was actually crying the entire time; she's really rude.

"…" I watched Haruka's face as I wondered. Her facial expression wasn't changing much, but her eyes seemed to be in deep thought as well…

What's she thinking? Ah! Since when did I care? Probably since she grabbed my arm and started dragging me away. "W-wait! Isn't school the other way?"

"It's just a class." She mumbled.

Just a class? Oh…if mother finds out, I'm dead!

Beach pier

"We really shouldn't be here." I tried for the seventh time.

"…" The blonde sat on the pier, seeming content to ignore my warning.

Ignoring me are we? I checked down at my watch and sighed; there's no way we'd make it back to first class now…

So, I might as well… "What are you looking at?" I took a seat beside the blonde.

"Stuff…"

That…was helpful. "You mean to tell me we're here just to look at the ocean?" Although, I actually liked the idea a lot… it was very pretty the way the water would sparkle. And if you thought about it, you'd wonder what is beneath all those dark shadows up ahead. People can't explore it all; it's too big! That's what makes it so mysterious I concluded. The thought made me strangely fulfilled, like I've found something to connect with. I wonder why I never came here before?

"…" I saw Haruka turn her head slightly to look at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

She shook her head and turned back to look at the water.

Although we've known each other for a few weeks now, I still couldn't get her to say much more than that. When she does make a comment, it usually comes out in some rude way! Somehow though, I have a feeling it's her way of getting along with people. But it could definitely make a person wonder. Like today, I almost blew up in her face…I really wasn't in the mood for it. Maybe that's what we should work on, her timing.

The both of us continued to sit in silence for who knows how long. Time didn't seem to matter anymore… So it startled me when Haruka suddenly stood up.

"…"

"…? Where are you going now?"

"Second class. Coming?" Okay, now I was a bit confused; why would she skip a class but then go to the others?

"I guess…Oh, thanks for taking me here."

"…No problem…" 

**FlaaaaaaSSSSH!**

Death Busters Lab

Eudial was lying back on her chair, watching the statistics screen with great interest. Her red eyes reflected back the flashing numbers, meaning anything _but_ good fortune for Tokyo.

"This is great!" She exclaimed with unnatural enthusiasm. "If things continue at this pace…hehe, then part two can be executed sooner than planned."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something isn't right. What happens when infected victims start falling into comatose?**

"The government has handed the research project over to the top scientific committee positioned at Tokyo's exclusive Mugen Gakuen institute."

"There may be more to this than we think…" –Haruka

Mugen Gakuen computer room

It can't be! "This is…" -Kaiya


	12. High Tide: It's called Teamwork

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so I had a school day off and guess what I did? I wrote chapter twelve! As a reminder to people, this is the continuation to the episode started in chapter eleven and it does wrap this episode wrap. There is also a reference in here from chapter nine if anyone is interested. Oh and things do jump around quite a bit faster. Sorry if it causes any inconvience.

Right and for the reminder, all the names are still done with Japanese pronunciation. You'll see what I mean later.

This really is the longest episode…Oh well. Enough talk. I hope everyone enjoys it. So…enjoy! 

At the hospital, outside Michiru's room

"Is he still there?" A nurse whispered.

"Of course." Her friend replied in the same tone. "Ever since that girl has gone under…"

"No!" Came the shocked reply. "But the schools haven't closed, what about his education?"

"Don't be silly, of course he still goes!"

"?"

"He stays overnight and then leaves early morning…And he's back exactly by 4:00pm every afternoon onwards."

Her friend bit her thumb thoughtfully. "What? But I thought I saw him come in around 1:00pm yesterday."

"…OH! No, no, that's not him. It's a different blonde. And she's a girl if you haven't noticed! She tends to show up in the early afternoons."

"…But they looked so much alike, I just thought…Well that makes a lot of sense doesn't it? Then I presume she's the one whose been leaving the flowers everyday? They are quite beautiful…" The woman sighed. "I love that shade of blue."

"Aquamarine?" 

Before another word was exchanged, the two nurses were interrupted abruptly by a harsh noise.

**Squueek, squuEeEk.**

"Food service…"  


Haruka's POV, Michiru's hospital room, early morning

So…Kaiya has been the ones leaving the flowers. I eyed the single flower in the vase by Michi's bedside that seemed content to bathe in the thin stream of sunlight entering the room through the blinds. That brat…I've wondered what she'd been up to; she's skipped school since this whole epidemic began!

"What do you think Michi?" I reached out and grasped the sleeping goddess's cold hand, with a sliver of hope to feel her back with me. Again I was disappointed but I kept contact, instead wanting to warm the cold flesh.

It's been…a whole week now. I can't believe I've lasted a whole week without seeing you greet me with your smile each morning. Going to school each day without hearing the sound of your voice or to feel your comforting presence. It's almost like, every time I turn around I expect to see you behind me…smiling. But when I turn around you never are and everything would become cold.

My hand tightened around hers and I noted how it shook slightly. How…how is it that we can be so close, yet far apart? Before, I was scared that if I told you how I felt, I'd lose you. At least then I could've watched you from afar…but now, you're completely out of reach.

"…"

Another moment of silence ensued before I realized how late it had gotten. School would start soon…When have I ever cared so much? I slowly picked up my bag with an unenthusiastic, limp arm and began to head out the door when a sudden breeze stopped me in my tracks. It smelled…nice. I turned around. Wait, nice? Why should it? That can't be right. It took me a few seconds to understand that it was Kaiya's flower that gave off the scent. I stood there, staring mesmerized at that small, colorful plant; it surprised me. The smell's intensity wasn't normal and I know I didn't leave the window open. …Right?

"…"

I looked towards the closed window for evidence that I wasn't going crazy and breathed a sigh of relief to see that I wasn't. But then the sun attracted my gaze. Similar to the flower, it made me wonder. Even though I feel worse than shit, even though Michi isn't by my side, it still rises.

A voice in my heart said, 'Another day will still begin.'

Heh…

"…You're right Michi." I'm not…the only one hurting right now.

I think it's time to get off my lazy ass and I pay a visit…

"See you soon…"

**Creeeeeak, click.**

Kaiya's POV, shrine

Room dimmed, door and windows are closed…I don't think I'm forgetting anything. Grand-pa is out teaching a martial arts class and Yuuchiro is on the water errand. And Rei…is in the hospital like…

For a last minute check, I slid the room door open and peered into the hallway. Just making sure…I listened for a few minutes. There were a few natural noises such as the chirping of birds or whispers of the wind but that was it. Everyone was still out… good. With that, I closed the door and retreated into the prepared space.

"…"

It was something that I came across a few days back…After comfortably seating myself in the middle of the room I closed my eyes and began taking deep breathes. For some reason, I can hear her.

The first night, remembrance

_ Instead of waking up in my bed or even in an underwater confinement, I was surrounded by dry fog. Immediately I noticed the air was very dry. My eyes started to tear, not helping my current situation in the least. It was already difficult to make anything out; the misty substance would wander about erratically with occasional periods of light erupting spontaneously._

A voice in my head warned that I shouldn't move. Who knows what this place is or what could be lurking in the shrouded cover? With that logic alone, I stood my ground and narrowed my eyes, hoping that something would clue me in. But the thought soon struck me as funny; what was I looking for to begin with? A way out? It wasn't my head that spoke to me this time, but from deeper inside. It was asking, 'is it someone?'

Someone…

"!"

**SHHHHssssSSSHSsssssssHHHHHH!**

Where did…this wind…come from!

But something else was happening. The fog…it's being blown away. In a matter of minutes the area was clear. For the first time since I've been here, I could see the ground, or… the lack of it. Instead of Earth, there was a dark, translucent surface. It was rough but smooth. As I looked down, I immediately noticed that I could also see my reflection, however, that little detail only proved to anger me. The shocked look on my face caused an instant a surge of anger in my chest; I couldn't believe it was me. It looked…pathetic. Like some scared little kid. 

'I pity you…'

"What? Who do you…?" I turned and choked back a gasp.

**Plip. Plip, plip.**

A wet substance started to fall from the sky but I ignored it. I know the rain better than anyone.

"Mi…chiru?"

It couldn't really be…could it? Only, her head was looking at the ground, not at me. I thought about calling out her name again but caught myself quickly when she suddenly looked up.

**Plip. Plip. Plip, plip, plip, pkip, plip.**

A cold shiver ran down my spine at the sight of her hollow eyes. They weren't cheerful or light hearted like I was used to seeing; they held a calm violence. But…where have I seen those eyes before? Why did they look so familiar and what was she looking at? As soon as I had thought that, Michiru turned her back to me and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going! Michiru!"

Even if she had answered I wouldn't have been able to hear her; the rain was now a thunderous crash in my ears.

**CrrrrrraaAaaaaSssssssssssssssssHhhhhhh…**

I'm right here! Look at me!

"MICHIRU!"

**Slam.**

Memory end

At first, I wondered why she said, 'I pity you…'. Did it mean that she looked down on me or thought me to be inferior in some sort of way? The thought weighed heavily on my mind for the rest of the day. It wasn't until the next night that I realized that it wasn't me she was talking to…it was someone else. Every time I've fallen asleep, I see her or her shadow. Like some sort of apparition, she's never solid. But with each passing dream she becomes more real. The surroundings change time to time as well. Since the beginning the fog has completely dissipated, replaced with scenery of a town. In fact, it looked a lot like the place from where the three of us returned recently. At first it startled me, but the image had also confirmed my suspicions. It definitely wasn't the future, so it had to be the past. Does that mean Michiru is reliving her memories? Is that what the bug does?

Painful memories…happy memories…it doesn't matter what it is because they are only memories. I don't know how I can see this. I don't even understand why it's always with Michiru. BUT, I do know one thing: I'm going to find her and bring her back!

Searching…

**FlaaaaaaSSSSH!**

School yard****

A school yard. And as expected, everything feels more real than the last time. This time I could feel the sun's warmth and the coolness of a passing breeze. As I scanned the place, I noticed the multi colored leaves on the surrounding trees. Fall was already here…More importantly though, where was Michiru?

"What! Really?"

"That's right."

Two familiar voices seemed to drift over to where I stood. Sounds like…Haruka and Michiru…coming from… that direction. I automatically headed towards the voices, becoming increasingly curious as to what they were talking about; they sounded way too cheerful, even Haruka.

"Wow…I never knew she had it in her." Haruka's sentence exponentially increased my attention; she's talking a lot today. It's the most I've heard her past self speak in one go!

"I know…It really surprised me as well. I couldn't believe Nomi was pretending to be a maid this entire time." Michiru cheerfully replied. "It turned out that she was gathering evidence so she could take me under her care, _permanently._"

"And…"

"It worked!" The aqua-haired girl giggled. "The courts unanimously ruled in Aunt Nomi's favor under the case of child abuse. Mother was fuming mad, you should have seen her."

"Nah, that's okay." Haruka sweat dropped. "She was a bitc- er…witch."

Michiru gave the blonde a knowing look but smiled anyway. "But what made me really happy…was the restriction."

"Uh huh…Wait, what was it again?"

"You've forgotten already…?"

"…"

"Mother can't go anywhere near Nomi and me."

"Right, I knew that."

Michiru giggled at Haruka's slow memory and turned away from the blonde, looking up at the sky as she did so.

"It's pretty today." She sighed.

A gentle breeze rushed by and pulled her hair back, sending up into a wave-like motion. She…really looks happy. I wonder what Michiru is thinking right now. That train of thought was quickly broken when the enthusiastic teen started to twirl around in circles with wide spread arms. I tried to move back but was caught flat-footed. In turn, just as I expected us to collide, she passed through me.

_So this is what it is like to be free._

**Knock! KNOCK!**

FlaaaaaaSSSSH!

Shrine

**Bam!**

"WAH!" What the hell?

"Kaaaaaaiya, you in there?"

Damn, it's Haruka! I scrambled to get up but when a sudden bright light shot into the room I froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh, there you are. Hmm…? What're you doing in such a dark room? It's kinda…suspicious."

S-suspicious? I noticed that the last word was heavily emphasized.

"Ah…well you see…meditating!" That's right. "I was meditating. You know, people at shrines pray and all." Come on fall for it! I silently begged.

"That so…You sure are awfully sweaty. It looks like you've ran a race or something, I should know."

Irk. When did she get so perceptive?

"I was in intense concentration." And you interrupted me! "But it figures that you wouldn't know anything about it."

Haruka twitched at the comment. "What? Are you saying I lack concentration?"

"I'm saying you are an extremely short attention spanned jock that needs to compare everything to a sport to make a point."

"…" The other blonde narrowed her eyes. "That so?"

"Anyway, don't you have school?" Shoo.

"I'm actually on an errand."

"An erran- WOAH! Put me down!"

"Hmm…you're heavier than you look. Now where's your bag?"

Geh… "Don't ignore me!" I started to hit at her back.

"Sorry, I don't understand; I'm a stupid jock remember?" She continued to ignore my protests. "Besides, packages don't talk. Meaning you have zero say in this."

"B-But I have to…" The flowers…

To my amazement, Haruka seemed to notice my hesitation this time round.

"We'll go see her together later, 'kay?" I stopped hitting her.

"…Okay." Umm… "But can you put me down now…?"

Haruka's POV, main street of Tokyo

"Oww…did you have to be so rough?" I noticed Kaiya was tentatively rubbing her shoulder.

"It still hurts?"

"Of course it does! People don't heal like that." She snapped her fingers.

Well, I guess 'normal' people don't. But then again, 'normal' people don't have to worry about saving the world or wonder if they're going to die today.

"Suck it up."

In a child-like way, the brat stuck out her tongue. Ignore, ignore, ignore, she doesn't exist.

"…Hey, what do you think about this virus?"

I blinked. Where the hell did that come from?

"It's crap."

"Well…I think it's taking forever for these 'doctors' to get any info on it."

That too…what's taking these guys? They can't say they haven't found out anything yet. Or maybe… they don't want to tell the public! If that's the case, then things could get problematic; all this waiting is making me edgy.

"Definitely. If only there was something we could do…"

**Murmer, murmer…**

Speaking of which…

"What's going on?" Kaiya asked

"How would I know?"

For some reason, there was a crowd huddled around an appliance store window. As we both approached the mob, it became apparent that something on the television sets had caught their fancy. But to amass this many people…

"Hey, let's check it out."

Something tells me it had to do with the virus.

"We interrupt the program with a special news bulletin. None of the comatose patients have recovered and there is still no new breakthrough concerning the disease…"

WHAT? Impossible! They _must_ have something! I clenched my hand into a fist, shaking with slight outrage. Do they really think everyone is that stupid? With what those 'researchers' are getting paid and concerning the situation, I think the government is lying through their teeth.

"To counter this, government officials' has handed the research project over to the top scientific committee positioned at Tokyo's exclusive Mugen Gakuen institute."

Wait, Mugen Gakuen? Say now…

"Isn't that at our school?" I vaguely heard Kaiya whisper.

"Guess so…Hey, come over here for a sec."

"?"

I pulled us out and away from the crowd, making sure we were not within ear range.

"Listen…" I began.

"Don't bother, I see what you're thinking."

"!"

"I'm in."

Kaiya's grin was contagious; soon I couldn't help but grin too. I just felt so great then. Not every problem had to be solved with Sailor senshi, regular people could help out too. And this was actually something Kaiya could lend a hand without any of us worrying about dying. Maybe jail…Ah, but we won't get caught! It'll work out somehow. 

"We'll play it old school."

Kaiya's POV Mugen Gakuen, second class

"_Here's how it is. I'm betting you anything that the research data is hidden in the science wing's basement. Now I've never been down there myself; they keep it pretty locked tight."_

"That's where I come in right?"

"Right. When you hear the…"

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG!**

"What's going on?"

"Fire alarm? Is it a practice?"

"What should we do?"

Everyone around me whispered in panicked tones. Our teacher however, tried to organize the students and shouted over the alarm,

"Everyone line up and walk out in an orderly fashion. Rows at the front lead, second will follow and so forth. And last of all, stick together."

_"Leave the classroom along with everyone else. However, when you hit the first smokescreen, duck out and head straight to the science wing. I'll follow up shortly…Oh and don't forget…"_

The smokescreen came quickly. It was set off at the cross in the hallway. Only…

"Eek! What's that awful smell!" A girl screamed.

"It's like someone let a skunk in here!"

"…_to hold your breath."_

So that's what she meant, she used a stink bomb too! Why that…

**Cough, cough.**

Grr…never mind that, I'll deal with it later. With teary eyes I dashed left of the hallway fork, the opposite to where my class and teacher had disappeared. They likely won't notice my absence until further along the lines.

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

Science wing…science wing…I remember it being around here somewhere. As I ran along the rows of lecture hall doors, I glimpsed parts of the words that read 'Art', 'Music', 'Modern Japanese'…I should be getting closer or I hoped I was. I'm starting to run out of subjects!

**BOOM!**

A loud noise shook the building.

Sounds like Haruka set off another stink bomb. It's close by…meaning I don't have a lot of time left! She can only distract a trailing party for so long.

C'mon, where are you!

'Math 113', 'Math114', 'Math115'…There it is!

"Hah…hah…s-science." I tried to regain my breath as I inspected the long hallway that lay ahead of me. Still breathing hard, I walked forward.

_"There should be a staircase that leads to the basement. Try to get at the lock. If you can't, wait for me and we'll think of something together."_

Easily enough I found the staircase; it was hidden in a corner of the wing. Finding it wasn't too hard but now that I have found it, I began to wonder. The passageway was dark and almost entirely covered in shadow. I couldn't even see a light down the passageway if there was one. Anyone could easily trip and fall…And if you did who knows how far you'd drop? The thought of snapping me neck on a fall or fracturing a bone didn't appeal to me at all.

But…I'm not doing this for myself. Awhile back, I might've thought, 'why should I bother becoming involved in matters that don't concern me?'. Maybe back then I didn't want to become involved was because I was afraid. I still am although I hate to admit it. 

"…"

I stared down into the large shadow, feeling a force beckoning me to take that first step. I'm not doing this for me…That's why I can do this.

"Right, here we go."

Tentatively I took the first step, testing the step for stability. It didn't creak nor bend in any sort of questioning way to my relief. Another step followed…and then another. My hands felt the walls for guidance and balance. It wasn't much but it was enough.

It continued on like this for another five minutes until I spotted a faint light near the bottom. Finally…When I reached the end, I nearly jumped onto the flat ground. That little adventure was more unnerving than a premonition. But no matter…This lock Haruka was talking about took precedence now. Good thing I didn't have to look far. As the blonde had mentioned, there was indeed a lock in the way of our goal. A computerized one at that. I grinned, forgetting my previous nervous for that split moment. In the future almost everything was run by computerized systems. These little toys are nothing.

Cross this wire…reconnect this five into this passageway…

**Bleep. "Access granted"**

"Bingo."

The doors parted, allowing a thin mist to leak out. Mist? Why would there be mist in a research lab? Whatever the place was, it triggered something; an image flashed through my mind. But before I could grasp what it was, it was gone. Couldn't be…too important right?

I walked forward inwards until the door shut behind me, startling me if only for a moment. The sudden drop in light level caused the surrounding to appear dotted until my eyes adjusted the room's dimness. It was considerably dark in here, even for a basement. The only light source I could make out was the eerily glowing lamps attached to the walls. All of them emitted a purple glow. This place wasn't what I expected at all; I thought it would be brighter for one…but also filled with a bunch of test tubes and chemicals. Only, there were none to be seen. Instead, it was a large empty space various thick wires covering the floor, each snaking towards the same goal further down.

This place… has a disturbing energy, something I can't quite put into words. It's like, if you stay in one spot too long, you'll be devoured. By what, who knows? It could be darkness itself.

I think…there's more to this school than we think.

Mugen Gakuen, computer room

Amazing, computers everywhere…Does that mean they're done with the research?

With that hopeful thought in mind, I cautiously proceeded towards the main board positioned in the center of the machinery. Flashing screens instantly surrounded me, all displaying a different set of statistics. Momentarily distracted I found myself face to face with a screen on my right. Its data almost made me step back. 'Unconscious: 1000+'. The one next to it read, 'Recovered: 10'.

Recovered? So…there are people that have come out of it! But why haven't we heard about this? Maybe there's something more about this on another screen. I looked to the third, the closest monitor to the main panel. 'Productivity?" What do they need that for? 'Eliminated: 10'.

What…E-Eliminated? Why is it the same number as the people that have recovered? You don't mean…My eyes widened.

I scrambled to the main monitor and quickly searched for the files.

**Click, click, click, tap, tap click…**

Panels were coming up like crazy, one every split second. It really looked like someone was either very disorganized, or they really spent a lot of time hiding this info. 

Where is it?

**Click, tap, tap, clic- beep!**

"Restricted. Password?"

Password…? I don't need one! Now that I know where it is, I'll just bypass it. A map of the computers internal system was brought up in a matter of minutes, depicting numerous pathways. And in another few clicks, the locks were all brought into view and highlighted.

This would be the easiest…Cut through here and…

**BLEP.**

"Access granted. Welcome back Eudial."

"Eudial?"

Who the hell is that? And wasn't there a committee working on this? Why does it only mention the one person?

**Whiiiiiiiiiirl. "Transferring from main…"**

And what's with this? Isn't this the main computer?

The screen started to shoot up various panels of statistics, similar to the ones on the panel…Except I was about to find the results much more shocking.

Recovered: 10  
Dead: 10  
Infected: 1000+ and rising  
SS Profit: 0/8

Operation 1: In motion.  
Operation 2: Stand by.

What's SS profit? Why was it a fraction? Eight…Eight what? And the operation labeled under number one had so many pictures of the city's water supply. It's even all mapped out! Where the water leaves, which districts it flows to, including the output concentration.

**Beep. Beep. Beep…**

A corner of a partially hidden panel caught my attention. The way it was flashing, could it be...

**Click.**

Whiiiiiiiiiirl…

V-Type: Mutating  
Life span: UndeterminedIt can't be! "This is…"

**Cliiiick.**

I scrolled the down the panel until I encountered the diagram of the virus's molecular structure.

**Name: E-cannon.**

BAM!

"NO!" I hit the keyboard. "What's it doing here?"

It shouldn't be here, it shouldn't! My mind raged. I've known it to be in the future but I never expected... It was so deadly by then, that it was declared a state of emergency and everyone required vaccination.

**Click.**

Already that thing is emitting the classic symptoms of it's full potential. Going unconscious is only the beginning of many. Somehow, we have to stop it. We have to nip this in the bud!

**Tup, tup, tup…**

My gaze swept towards the doorway; footsteps were approaching. Is it Haruka? I breathed a sigh of relief when the blonde's head poked through the doorway.

"Kaiya?"

"Over here."

Looking a little relieved herself Haruka closed the door behind her and cautiously walked towards where I sat. As she did so, I watched her give the flashing screens a wary look.

"They're nothing. You have to check this out." I waved her over. "Take a look at this…"

"What…" The blonde went silent. Judging by her rapid eye movements, things were clicking for her as they did for me.

"Michiru can't wake up! Somehow we need to send this entire project offline if we want to save her." I brought up the first operation map again. "According to the data, everything is being run at this facility by the city's main reservoir. If we ca-"

"No."

…What did she say? "What do you mean, no?" I nearly shouted.

"Leave it to the sailor senshi." Her voice went cold and her eyes steeled. She looked so similar to Michiru on that first night. "There's nothing we can do. Leave it to the sailor senshi." Haruka's voice warned. There was a definite finality tone lacing those words, stopping any other thought of protest.

"I…I guess." I paused and chose my words carefully. "But they haven't done anything and a week has already gone by. Do you think they already know? Or…do you think we can warn them somehow?"

Haruka stood still. That look she was giving me was absolutely unreadable.

"Like you said, they had a full week. If they haven't figured it out by now they're a bunch of morons who should wake up to reality and do something."

Sailor senshi…I'm part of that group now aren't I? Everything internal was screaming a sense of guilt; _I_ have to do something! Haruka's was right, normal people shouldn't get involved. 

"Okay." I nodded.

"…Let's head back, they're probably worrying about us." She turned to leave.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up in a sec. I have to erase the entry point."

"Better make it quick."

"You got it."

And something else too. I'll just help myself to a copy of this data…

**Click. Blep. Blep. Blep…Whiiiiiiiiirl…0, 5, 10, 17…**

I don't know, but I get a feeling that this 'Eudial' person is behind all this. So…

**40, 48…**

Let's leave them a little present.

**Tap, tap, click, tap.**

"Confirmed."

Right on time, the duplication process finished shortly after.****

100

Blep. "Data transfer complete."

Entry point is locked up…all right, that's about it.Now for the disk…

Eject disc…And, "I'm outta here."

Haruka's POV. At the park, on the way to the hospital, walking

How bloody ironic, now I'm wishing for Michiru to stay asleep. This entire scenario is so twisted. But I shouldn't be surprised now, it figures for the Death Busters to do something this crazy.

As soon as I walked into that basement my instincts confirmed it. The negative energy was almost overwhelming; I was nearly shaking. Funny how I wished they had something to do with it. Now I can hate them even more. For slowly taking everyone I care about away from me… I'll make them pay dearly for this.

"This the place?"

"Yup." Kaiya nodded.

We both stopped short of the small lake's shore. Kaiya scanned the water's edge before giving a little "There they are." And walked over to a patch of blue to our right.

The change of atmosphere gave made my mind at ease again. I'd choose being outside in a place with space and fresh air over a crowded school yard anyday.

"You know, that was some hacking you did back there." There was no way I'd ever be able to do that.

The shorter girl bent down and started to analyze the flower petals. "Think so?"

"Didn't I just say? Where'd you learn to do that?"

There was a long silence. In that time, I strained to hear because I was afraid the bird's chirping would be louder.

"…Practice."

"That's it?" Wait a minute, why am I so surprised? What did I expect? That there would some easy short cut? "Ah…Anyway, what made you decide to bring Michi flowers?" You do know she won't be able to enjoy them right?

"Oh…Well, my sis once told me that my mom loved flowers."

Her mom?

"She said my mom would sit hours in a garden full of flowers' everyday. And that her favorites were blue ones like these. So I thought…If my mom liked them, then maybe…" She stood up to look at me with her chosen flower. "Michiru would too?"

"…" That look…

"What's wrong? Did I say something wei-"

**Tup, tup. Whup.**

"Haruka?"

…reminds me of myself. I know I'm the worst with comforting people, but I want to try.

"My mom used to hug me like this whenever I was down…But hang in there, the sailor senshi will definitely do something."

"…Yeah."

Michiru's hospital room, after Kaiya leaves

Everything was the way I left it; Michiru was still asleep thank the stars. Kaiya had already placed her flower in its designated space and left shortly later, saying she had to check up on something at the shrine. I wonder what she meant by it, but it was probably best to let her go. After what we found out today, it was enough to worry anyone.

But I wonder why she gave Michiru and I such a sad look? Michi is all right, you'd think she'd be happy.

Moments before

_"Is something wrong?" Kaiya opened her mouth but closed it again._

"No, nothing."

"Cheer up, everything will work out."

"…You're right. See you around."

End of thought

"If you can hear me Michi, please, don't wake up just yet. Give me a little more time. It'll be all over tonight. I'll end this nightmare… even if it costs me my life!"

"…"

"I promise."

So…please let me stay here a little longer.

Kaiya's POV, shrine, darkened room

Someone _will_ do something Haruka, I promise. But until the time comes, I need to check up on Michiru. I've thought about it and concluded that Michiru becomes more real with each encounter because she is approaching the end of the illusion. Who knows what will happen when that happens? Perhaps she'll come out too early… or even worse, she could be trapped in that state forever. Everything has to be perfect, there's no room for error!

"Here goes…"

Searching

**FlaaaaaaSSSSH!**

Aunt Nomi's house****

Click.

"Aunt Nomi, I'm home."

I was standing in the middle of a kitchen when I heard Michiru's voice greet her Aunt. Coincidentally, the addressed party was preparing a meal behind me.

"How was school?" The woman beamed when Michiru entered the space.

"Wonderful." The teen gave her a peck on the cheek. She then paused to look at the chopped up carrots and then at the stewed broth left to boil. "Can I help you make dinner?"

"I know better than to argue with you." Nomi smiled.

While the two went to work at the cutting board, my eyes began to wonder around the place. It's strange that her Aunt would even consider working as a maid. By the way she lives, I'd say she's more than well off to afford maids to work for her! All of these fancy dishes…I wandered over into what I hoped to be the living room. Leather couches, hardwood floor, a multitude of animal figurines…It definitely wasn't a mansion like Michiru's mom had, but it was still a reasonably sized house. Then again, it's inside what really matters right?

Before long, the sudden change in the two's conversation drew me back again. "So how are things going between you and Haruka?"

"Well…she's pretty quiet. However she's slowly beginning to open up more."

"That's good."  
Nomi's voice was cheerful but she was giving Michiru a concerned expression. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong?"

By now I knew exactly what to do. Following the routine, I lightly touched Nomi's apparition on the shoulder.

_I want to protect you from becoming like her; quiet, with your heart cold and locked away._

"…Michi, do you understand why Haruka is the way she is?"

"Because she lost her family." I caught the saddened look in her aqua eyes.

"That may have been part of it, but not quite."

"What do you mean?"

My thought exactly…

"She also chose to be that way. Now before you say anything, please hear me out first. People…cannot control what they may encounter in their lives. But what they can control is how they take it. It is easy to be happy when something good happens to you and the same can be said for vice versa. However, you don't have to be predictably happy or sad. If you choose, you could act cold when you really are jumping for joy inside. Such the case may be with Haruka or myself acting as a maid."

Michiru smiled at that comment.

" That is why I believe Haruka is fortunate to have someone like you as a friend. In time, she will surely find herself again one day."

"I hope so too."

"…" Nomi had a strange, distant look on her face but it was quickly amended. "Whatever the future may bring, always remember that you have the choice of who you want to be."

"Huh?"

"I can take it from here; the stew will be done shortly. Would you please set the table?"

"All right."

I watched Michiru disappear out of the kitchen. Instead of following like I would have normally I decided to stay behind out of curiosity; Nomi was hiding something. Her facial expressions throughout the conversation said it all. Whether or not Michiru had noticed this and chose not to say anything, I still wanted to know.

The woman looked sadly into the bubbling stew with that familiar distant look in her brown eyes.

"I don't have much time left…" She whispered.

What? No way! I turned around and ran out after Michiru and made contact. What was she thinking right now? Did she know? Instead, I found the aqua eyed teen thinking about something else that had completely slipped my mind.

_Everything that I have ever wanted is here. I don't have to pretend being someone I'm not. I can dress in the manner I wish to. There is no guard to lock me in my own house. Instead, I can live a normal life with a caring family. Doing what other people my age enjoy; going out on picnics, frequently visit the beach, dragging Haruka along shopping every weekend._

I don't want to leave but I have to. Why…does must this be?

My hand shot back; her heart was completely breaking right in front of me. She's talking about the day her and Haruka left, isn't she? I thought they left because they wanted to. What did she mean by 'I have to'? But she can't leave yet! What about your Aunt?

"Is the table done?" I heard the older woman call out.

"Yes."

The apparition moved back towards the kitchen. However, without thinking I grabbed a hold of her wrist. To both of our amazement I was actually having solid contact with her.

And in that moment, she could actually see me.

"What…?" Came the shocked whisper.

Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad! I let go and jumped back. It's happening too fast!

"Who…?"

"Michiru, is something wrong?"

I could only vaguely hear the conversation; everything had started to revert into white light once more. She was still looking in my direction, but her eyes were searching; even though she knew I was right here, she couldn't see me any longer.

"No…nothing is wrong."

**FlaaaaaaSSSSH!**

Shrine

"Hah!" I jolted awake.

That must be it, their departure is where the dream will end! But she's almost there; this time I could actually touch her.

"Tonight, it has to be tonight."

With or without Uranus, I'm going!

Evening rolls by…Outskirts of the reservoir and water plant facility

This is it.

"Silence Glaive."

The discs emitted the same purple light as always and the transformation was completed only moments later.

For what I've picked up off the disc, there are two main entranceways and a secret back door in the water facility. However, a complex computer system is monitoring each of these entry points. Which means…there's a higher chance that the majority of security will be focused on the two main gates. My best bet would be to infiltrate from the back door and diffuse the main nerve connecting them all.

Overhead I could see the moon disappearing behind a veil of darkness. When it disappears entirely, then I will have my chance. My target stood relatively silent, appearing ignorant to the attack that would proceed. It really was something, all of those steel pipes. The metal rose up by rows, similar to a staircase from both sides of the facility. The front, where one of the main entrances lay, was a straight tower of smooth concrete. Making it virtually impossible to scale. Yes, the side was definitely my best bet.

Slowly the signal pushed forward and with frustrating patience I held back. A little closer…Just a bit longer…

**ShhhhhrrrrRroosh…**

Now!

**Tup, tup, tup, tup, tup, tup..**

The wind blew at my back, propelling me further towards my goal. Before I knew it, the structure rose to meet me, towering over my smaller form. But it didn't deter me; on the last few approaching steps, I made them out as large leaps. The largest of them all was the last.

**TUP!**

Going up!

A wall of metal pipes fell below me as I climbed in altitude, each of them twisting and snaking around in every direction possible. Some went horizontally, others were aligned with my vertical path. Smaller ducts connected into each other at various points but they are not to be concerned with.

Halfway there. With that thought in mind, I waited until my feet made contact with a chosen spot and then shot up once more.

**TUP!**

Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!

What? I turned to look below me. Am I being followed? A twinge of panic set in.

**FwwwwoOoOooSSsSssh…**

Where did this strong wind come from? I looked up to the sky to see the moon had already started to reappear. It's light ran across all shadow and illuminated the entire area.

Who is it?

**TUP!**

Before I could think, the person was already at my side.

Uranus!

"It ends tonight." She muttered.

Both of us landed a quarter short of the secret entrance. I began to run up one side of the wall while Uranus mimicked my action on the other.

If she wants to help…then I'll let her. It has to end tonight!

"It's up ahead, do you see it?" I shouted.

"Yeah!"

On the last step we both made another push off, catapulting the two of us towards the targeted ledge. The landing went without any problem to my relief. A fall from here could even kill a sailor senshi, our powers wouldn't be able to keep our skulls from being crushed.

"So…decided to show up?" I asked. It came out slightly forced though; the run had me panting slightly for breath. It appeared to be the same for Uranus.

"Could say the same for you."

We both glared at each other.

"Don't move." I told the prideful senshi of the wind. "WORLD…"

"Wait, what are you-"

"SHAKING!"

**WhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIRL, CRASH! _Crumble… crumble…_**

Overhead where Uranus stood, there was now a large hole in the cemented doorway.

"Security camera."

"You could have just told me!" My companion growled. Off hand I thought her mumble, "I could've done it myself."

Like she would've listened. Besides, all the time we could spend arguing would have left us wide open.

"We should go, we don't have a lot of time."

"I know that."

We stared at each other for a few more seconds before mutually deciding to enter at the same time.

**Tup, tup, tup, tup………….**

Haruka's POV, second floor up from the basement

What a waste of time, entering from the top so we could reach the bottom. Trying to get down here we've encountered twenty-nine security cameras and climbed down twenty floors. And all of it was to find what my companion refers to as the 'pressure point'.

"Hey, how much longer?" I shouted to the blonde. Of course, she ignored me and muttered,

"Camera in the top right corner behind you. Seventy five degrees."

She turned around slowly and my target was reflected back through her shades.

"WOLRD…SHAKING!"

**CRASH!**

Make that thirty security cameras.

" And I think we're getting closer." She replied to my previous question.

"Think?" 

The blonde nodded.

Oh great, we're lost!

"Sparkling wide pressure!"

**KABOOM!**

The wall directly in front of us suddenly spotted a large, gaping hole. As soon as I saw the electric sparks jumping around in the air I knew who the morons were.

"It's the inner senshi…" I grumbled.

My companion walked up to my side, looking to where I pointed. She definitely did not look impressed.

"Well, they set off the alarm."  
Death Buster lab, Eudial's master control room

**"Intruder! Intruder!"**

"Whaaaat!" The red headed witch shouted at the screen. Her disbelieving face was almost pressed flat against the surface as she scanned the changing statistics. "Who is it?" She snarled, finally regaining herself.

The system shuffled through the remaining operational cameras until it stopped on one which contained a shot of the aggressors' backs.

"Sailor Senshi…" Eudial narrowed her eyes. "If that's the case, we'll set operation two into action!"

**Click.**

Operation 1: In motion.  
Operation 2: Stand by.

**Blep.**

Operation 1: In motion.  
Operation 2: In motion.

**Rumble…rumble…rumble…**

Haruka's POV

**RrrrR! RrrrR! RrrrR!**

"Ah! What's going on?" Sailor moon started to panic. The other inners walked though their force made entrance with alarmed expressions as well.

"Jupiter…" Mercury began.

"O-Overdid it huh?"

"I knew you should have let me handle it!" Venus joined in.

As if my headache couldn't get any worse, the moon idiot went on a rant of 'what are we going to do?' as she ran around the arguing senshi.

"My computer said we should have taken this entry point."

"Well the main entrance seemed closer."

"Look, not everything can be fixed with brute strength Jupiter."

"What did you say?"

All this noise started to push me towards the edge. They had no right to be here! Just when we had some decent plan, a bunch of kids come uninvited and want to play hero.

"The water…"

I turned towards 'shades'.

"What about the water?" I almost snapped.

**Sploosh.**

On the other side of the room one of the inners suddenly screamed, "EEK! W-Where is all this water coming from?"

It's rising!

"Get to higher ground!" I called out to the younger senshi.

They all abruptly stopped this quibbling and stared as if they were seeing us for the first time.

"Hey, isn't that Uranus…?" Sailor moon asked Mercury.

"Yes. And someone else is with her…"

"Who? Is she part of the sailor senshi too?"

I stomped my foot on the floor in a frustrated rage. We've got no time for this!

**BAM!**

"Get moving!"

This time round they actually moved their flat feet.

"We'll take the way we came from." 'Shades' automatically ordered.

"Sounds good to me."

Kaiya's POV, on the escape

It had taken us nearly ten minutes to reach the secret entranceway with barely any room to spare; the water had continued to rise past our expectations. I never expected someone would be so desperate that they'd flood this place!

"You're gonna have to jump!" I said as I pushed Sailor moon out.

"YAAAAAAAH!"

**Thud.**

Good, she's hit the second ledge. All the other scouts made the leap without any further encouragement. One by one they disappeared out of the tunnel until only Uranus and I remained.

"After you." I offered. The blonde one of her looks but proceeded without any protest . I followed directly after. Out of my peripheral vision the stream of water was gaining ground. Already it had reached its final stretch.

**Rumble…rumble…rumble…**

TUP!

Both of us cleared the runway just as the liquid shot out after us , only to fall short of where we had landed.

**Craaaaaaaaaaash…**

W-Whew…I wonder where all that came from though. Could it be…? I turned around slowly in the direction of the reservoir that lay only a little ways from this plant. You could barely make out the dammed wall but it was there.

Wait a minute…

I squinted into the darkness, training onto a moving form over by the wall. What is that? I'm not seeing things am I?

"Shit!" I heard Uranus yell. "Someone opened the dam!"

It was as she said. The small movement that I had seen seconds earlier gained momentum and shot out of its containment with ease. The eight small waterfalls poured into the ground, following a man made pathway that had been carved into the Earth.

If this keeps up, it'll flood the city! Everyone will be infected…

_'Infected…'_

Huh?

**Ping.**

No! Why now!  
****

FlaaaaaaSSSSH!

  
Michiru's POV, Hospital room

"It can't be true! Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at Aunt Nomi with an accusing eye. I was still upset that she hadn't informed me of her condition.

"You should have also told me too…" The sickly woman replied with a weak smile. Her statement had taken me aback.

"Tell… you what?" I was afraid to hear that she knew. But I was even more afraid to show her the tears that I desperately held back.

She sighed. "Michi, it's okay." She took me into an embrace. "It will be all right. I know Haruka will take good care of you."

My head shot up. So she did know…She knew we were going to leave.

"But still, it does not mean that I want you to die!" By now the tears had started to flow.

"I know…" Aunt Nomi shushed.

Someone please tell me this isn't happening. It…can't be. Just then, I felt a light pressure on my shoulder, making me look up in turn to see a stranger's face. The feeling I sensed was familiar. Have I seen her before? The longer we stared at each other, the stronger this feeling became.

Who are you?

The blonde squeezed my shoulder gently and said, "It's not real."

I want to die.

**FlaaaaaaSSSSH!**

Kaiya's POV, atop a series of pipes

The roaring of the crisis came back but it could not overtake the single thought that repeated itself in my mind.

_I want to die. I want to die._

"I…want to die."

Suddenly everything started to swirl around me and I was falling back.

"What are you doing!"

Before I could completely fall to the raging waters below a hand shot out of nowhere and gripped my wrist in a tight hold. Someone was shaking I realized, but it wasn't me. In a tired motion I slowly looked up to the hand around my wrist and then finally up to the face of its owner.

"Uranus." I then noticed how hard she was struggling to keep me up.

"Arrgh…"

For the world of me, she was the last person I ever expected to save me. Even now I couldn't believe it, it left me in a state of shock.

"Hah…" She forced a smile through a grimace. "I know this may be a bad time, but do you have a name?"

"Yeah, really bad timing." I grinned back. "Why do you ask?"

"Can't…keep calling you 'ally'." She grunted.

A name…I never thought my parents would care for it. But I shouldn't tell them my real one, at least not yet; it's too risky. "You can call me Rai."

Uranus raised an eyebrow. "Trust? Well Rai, if you want to get up, better make an effort too! Up… we go!"

**Thud.**

None of us wasted any time for trivial thanks or your welcomes. Instead, we dashed off towards where the inners waited patiently for us.

**Tup, tup, tup…**

Outskirts****

All of the sailor senshi soon were gathered in the outskirts of the area, a safe enough distance from the flooding mainstream.

"Too…much…running." Moon girl groaned.

"Yeah, no kidding." Venus agreed. The goddess of love took another deep breath and looked in our direction. "Hey, I see them!"

When we finally met up with the younger girls, the first question asked was, "So what do we do now?"

Uranus however looked very cold and glared at the person who asked the question. Unfortunately it was poor Mercury. "What do you mean by 'we'?" The considerably smaller inner shrunk back and Jupiter stepped forward.

"She meant 'teamwork'."

I could see where this was going. Already it was clear Jupiter and Uranus had some sort of dispute between them.

"We don't need your help." Uranus challenged right back. "Who do you think set off the alarm in the first place?"

"Irk…That was an accident!"

"Well we can't afford 'accidents'."

I thought about it for a moment. If we had the inners help, things might actually go about faster. "Uranus, why not let them help?"

"What?" She shot me an 'are you crazy look'.

"No, I'm dead serious. It's true we've lost a lot of time but there's no point in worrying about time lost. If everyone is organized properly we can make it work."

"Yeah, I agree!" Sailor moon jumped in.

Jupiter looked at me suspiciously. "Wait, why are you guys so interested? This has nothing to do with pure hearts."

My muscles tensed up. "Our reasons are our own. What about you?"

This time all the inners' faces looked stressed. "Wait a minute", Uranus cut in. "There should be five of you, where's Mars?"

Mars? That's right, there are only four of them. It clicked. Mars must've fallen ill. But the question now was, is she already dead?

"That…" Mercury started. 

"Our reasons are our own as well!" Venus finished.

"So you're determined to go through with this no matter what? Once you decide you can't back out." I warned.

"Of course we are!" The small blonde replied. I noticed the other inners nod as well, agreeing with their leader.

"Fair enough." I smiled. It was the first time I ever have around this group; things may get interesting after all. "Then this is the way we'll do it…"

Haruka's POV, On the roof of a high rise building, Tokyo's city center

  
_"Uranus and Sailor Moon will go back to the city. Find someplace high up and keep an eye on the water level. We'll be relying on you two to relay the information back every five minutes. If anything unnatural occurs, report it immediately."_

"Jupiter can you hear me? Heeeello."

**Blep.**

"Yeah, loud and clear. Everything all right?"

"Umm…well I think it might've gotten higher. Hold on, I'll ask. Uranus, has it gotten higher?"

Count to ten…Don't lose it…It could be worse, it could be Jupiter. "Yes, I think so."

"She thinks so."

"Okay. Talk to you again in five minutes."

"You got it!"

**Blep.**

Kaiya's POV, beside the reservoir wall

_  
As for the rest of us, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus will stay with me. We'll try to redirect it from our end._

"So tell me again why you're the leader." Venus asked again for the fifth time.

"Because I have a plan."

"She does have a point you know." Jupiter off-handedly mumbled.

"I heard that! Besides, shouldn't you be talking to Sailor Moon right now? It's been five minutes."

I walked away from the two scouts to where Mercury stood. For the last while she has been standing at that same spot while playing around with her mini computer.

"Find anything out?"

Her typing suddenly stopped and the visor screen disappeared. "Not yet. For some reason I can't bypass the reservoir's sixteenth lock."

Probably because of this Eudial person.

"Would you mind taking a look at this then?" I took out the disc from my cargo pant pocket and handed it to the young genius. It didn't take much to know that with this, almost anything was possible for Mercury.

"Where did you get this?" She said half distracted.

"I'm resourceful."

"I can see that." I looked onto the screen to see all the data separate into their separate panels. "And if it's not too much to ask, would you explain this plan of yours? Venus and Jupiter are going to hurt themselves at this rate."

Oh right…

"Hey, bring it over here you two."

"So…Huff, huff…are you going to tell us?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Uranus. First we need to bypass the locks on the computer system. That'll be Mercury's job." I turned to the blue haired scout. "Think you can handle it?"

She nodded. "It may take some time but yes, I can do it."

"All right. As soon as the locks have been broken through, we'll need to throw the switch to activate the reversal mechanism of the reservoir."

"That's where we come in right?" Jupiter and Venus asked simultaneously.

"Exactly. After all the other preparations are complete, you two need to look for the switch. From the data, it's a long pole positioned beside the inner part of the wall. As soon as you see it, have Venus use her 'love me chain' and grab a hold of it. To get the system fully operational again, Jupiter will have to conduct an electrical attack along Venus's chain and jump-start that system. Does that make sense to everyone, or would someone like me to repeat or clarify a role?"

"…It sounds all good to me, but what will you be doing?" Venus prodded. 

She makes it sound like I'm some lazy bum who is about to sit back and watch. However, my main role isn't something for them to know.

"I'm…the back up. If the plan fails somewhere along the way, that'll be where I come in."

"I'm a bit confused."

"Just worry about your part Jupiter. Is that it then?"

"I have one." To my surprise it was Mercury who spoke this time. "There are five inners and four outers. Two of the outers are Neptune and Uranus while the third is the gatekeeper of time, Sailor Pluto. And there is an extremely low possibility that you are Saturn, the Sailor scout of destruction. None of your readings match in the data base... Who are you really?"

"What do your readings say?"

The genius frowned. "Unreadable."

I'm someone who shouldn't exist in this time, someone you shouldn't have ever met. A person trained to fight, a person filled with hate. Everything that would disgust you…

The thoughts…hurt.

"Who am I? You guys can call me Rai. What I am, where I come from, it's really none of your business, nor does it concern the situation at hand. And my reasons… are my own."

"…I see."

"So, let's get started!"

Michiru's POV, hospital room

I haven't seen that girl for awhile now…In a way, I almost miss her. Nearly as badly as I wish Haruka was here…

It feels so heavy in this room. At times, I have to remind myself to breathe; this place can almost drain the life from a person. All the color is gone… everything has become dull. How do they expect ill people to recover in a lifeless atmosphere? White walls, white concrete floors, white blinds…It makes me want to cry. To think that Nomi's last moments will be in such a horrid place.

"Mm…Are you still there Michi?"

"Yes, right beside you. Are the painkillers working?" I choked back the emotions. It would be selfish to be weak when someone else is trying so hard to be strong.

My aunt nodded. No matter how often I see her, it always hurts. She has grown so pale and thin over these past few days. I'm seeing her waste away before my eyes.

"It'll be soon now…" I caught the whisper.

"No!"

"Calm down Michiru. We all knew there is no help for terminal cancer."

No…No…Please…

"I've had a good life…and the time we spent together were most precious to me…"

"Being with you were the best days of my life!" I tried to tell her. Please don't leave me.

"But you will have more."

I…I don't think so…

**Knock! Knock!**

"Oh for…!"

**Bam!**

"We'll see about that."

A person who I never thought to ever lay eyes on again staggered into the room. Her dark eyes wildly examined the gloomy atmosphere with an insane streak to them.

"So she's come…" Nomi muttered.

"Mother…?"

"Indeed. I've come to see our guest off dearest daughter." Her thin hand withdrew a glimmering object from her purse. "Things will go back to the way they used to be, just the two of us. Perhaps we can set you up with a suitable suitor as well." The lengthy knife then moved away from Aunt Nomi's direction towards me. "Or perhaps, I'll send you two traitors to hell together!"

She's mad! 

Somebody…

Kaiya's POV, reservoir

  
"I've broken through." Mercury finally confirmed.

"Great! Venus! Jupiter! Your up!"

The two inner scouts were positioned up on higher ground, near the cliff's edge.

"Do you see it?" I heard Jupiter ask Venus.

"Umm…Wait! I think that's it over there. Venus love me chain!"

A bright orange heart shaped chain burst forth and shot down over the edge. I knew the Senshi of love had snagged her target when a, "Yeeees! I got it." squeal filled the air.

"My turn then! Supreme…THUNDER!"

A bolt of lightning dropped out of the sky and down the chain.

"How's it look?" I asked Mercury. Although over her shoulder I could clearly see the power statistics rising exponentially.

"It's online. I'll input the command."

Great! Everything is going according to plan! Now to check on Uranus…

**Blep.**

"Uranus, Sailor Moon…somebody please respond."

"…Hi! Sailor Moon here." She paused. "This isn't Jupiter is it?"

"Ah…no, I'm borrowing her communicator for a sec. How are we doing with the water level? Is it going down?"

"Hmm…I don't know to be honest… Hey!"

I heard some shuffling in the background and a few protesting squeals.

"Umm…hello?"

"The water is starting to reverse its flow." Came a deeper voice.

Uranus!

"That's good to hear. Things are going smoothly over here as well. As you might've guessed the system is up and running. Hopefully the streets will be clear again shortly."

"Hopefully…The bug along with it?"

The bug…? That…

"Yes."

"All right. Then talk to you soon. Uranus out."

**Blep.**

_"Somebody."_

"!"

"Ah!" I dropped the communicator and my hands flew to my ears. What's this throbbing in my head?

"Is something wrong?" Mercury asked with a concerned voice.

"N-Nothing…Ignore me."

_'Somebody!'_

"Geh…" Michiru!

**FlaaaaaaSSSSH!**

Michiru's POV,Hospital Room

  
"Ready to die?"

"You…will not lay a finger on that girl…"

Aunt Nomi? I watched in paralyzed fear as she pushed herself off the bed and onto her feet.

"You think you can stop me? You're already one foot in the grave!"

Stop it you two!

"Yes."

"We'll see about that. AHHHHHHH!"

Stop! "Stop!"

**SLASH! STAB!**

Ah…uh…

"I stopped you." Nomi gasped. 

"But I'm taking you down with me." My insane mother laughed.

Both women dropped to the floor, falling into a large pool of blood. It was everywhere. Other than the floor, droplets stained the bed sheets and wall. And in the red coloring lay two separate knives.

Aunt Nomi knew…?

"Aunt Nomi!" I ran to her side. As I did so, I saw that the other injured party was deceased. "Aunt Nomi, I…Because of me…"

"Shh…You can…now leave with Haruka."

Don't leave me!

"But never forget…You…have…a choice."

**Lub dub!**

FlaaaaaaSSSSH!

Kaiya's POV, reservoir

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Rai! What's wrong!" This time all the inners grew worried.

It's almost over! The dream is almost over!

"Wait, where are you going! Stop!"

I could hear them yelling for me to stop but it had to be done. I have to get rid of the bug!

**Tup, tup, tup, tup, TUP!**

Fwooooooooooosh, SPLOSH!

"She jumped into the stream!"

"What should we do?"

"Venus, can you make another chain?"

"I'm on it!"

Underwater

Fast flowing water battered ruthlessly at all sides. At first I couldn't tell up from down; everything was spinning and it was dark. It continued like this for another few seconds until I finally crashed into a solid object.

"!"

A rock? Whatever it was, I definitely had stopped being thrown around like a pebble. But this was my chance! Here's where I pray that my own powers won't let me down. I hope they can keep me alive long enough.

Against the current I struggled to bring my right hand to my opposite shoulder. Just a little further…Nngh…

**RIP!**

"AH!"

A cloud of red shot into the water all around me. Let's see the pests take the taste of medicine. Obviously, they didn't take to it so well; around the red came spotted lights of bright green. The spots then spread and started exploding one by one, until the numbers began increasing exponentially. It was…all I had expected. In the future, the thing had evolved to the point where it could block all sailor senshi powers. A deadly pest indeed…However in its current form, the antibodies in my blood are more than adequate for the task!

**Poof! Poof! Poof!**

Only…It looks like I could be screwed. This time Michiru won't be around to save me…On the other hand, she should be okay now. Haruka will be happy too; they can be together again. And if they're happy…then I'm okay with this…

_"I know this may be a bad time, but do you have a name?"_

It's…Tenoh, Kaiya.

Michiru's POV, dark plane

Where…am I?

I wasn't in the hospital room anymore, but in a large empty space. There were no walls but smooth, blue ground all around. It even had a light blue sky.

"She said I had a choice."

Aunt Nomi…The image was still fresh in my mind. She died…She left me behind. I dropped to my knees, my legs had finally given out on me twice today. Everything felt hopeless. So much that I could almost disappear right here.

I…want to see you.

'Haruka…"

Haruka's POV, high rise roof

  
_"Haruka…"_

Michiru? Where… are you?

**FlaaaaaaSSSSH!**

Michiru's Pov, dark plane

  
You have a choice…But…what is the point? They all left me behind…

"…Michiru?"

I looked up to see a familiar face that I've missed for so long. "Haruka? What…are you doing here?"

"We were going to leave town today. Are you ready to go?"

…That's right. "We were, weren't we?" To be anywhere but here…I started to reach out for her outstretched hand.

"Wait! It's not real."

Huh? That voice…I stopped and turned to see a different blonde. She wasn't as tall as Haruka was but the resemblance startled me.

"You are that girl from before." I recognized the figure but the details would not come to mind.

"Don't run away." She seemed to plead. "Try to remember."

Such sad aqua eyes…I could be looking into a mirror and not known the difference.

**Tup. Tup. Tup…**

Another set of footsteps was approaching. The girl with the sad eyes turned towards the noise. Oddly enough, a knowing expression crossed her features and she smiled.

"Wait, where are you going?" I called out. My heart told me that I didn't want her to leave, but why? As she disappeared, an older looking Haruka appeared from the opposite direction.

What? Two Harukas?

"I finally found you." The older Haruka said. Her words made me happy…But it seemed to anger the younger self.

"Hey, didn't you say we'd leave together?" She demanded.

"I…I…"

"You already left…" This time I could not look up at the mature voice. As she walked towards me, I looked at the ground to avoid that extra time till we met. "We left together a long time ago. And together, we took on the task of searching for the talismans… Along the way, we've met the inner senshi and made a new friend. You remember her don't you Michi? Have you forgotten about Kaiya?"

Kaiya…The blonde's face came to mind instantly this time. So the person that left…was Kaiya?

"Don't listen to her!" The younger Haruka raged.

But I ignored the childish figure because…I chose to.

"Things may become hard sometimes but we all have a choice."

A choice…

Before I knew it, the older Haruka was kneeling down in front of me.

"My choice, is to always be by your side. What's yours Michi?" I slowly lifted my head to stare in the pair of dark green eyes. They were sincere and kind…

"Michiru!"

"Haruka…never calls me Michiru." This caught the younger self off guard. "I'm Michi."

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" The form screamed, grasping at its head in pain. It kept screaming until it exploded into a mass of dark energy and faded away.

"I'll meet you there soon." I told Haruka. "There is something I have to do first."

The blonde nodded. "See you soon then."

**FlaaaaaaSSSSH!**

The present, Michiru's hospital room

  
When I opened my eyes I was back in my hospital room. Only, I think my eyes were open; I could see but it was as though I was looking from behind the scenes. My body automatically left the bed and stumbled over to the window. My arms reached up and pushed away the blinds. However, instead of light being the first sight I see, I saw flooded streets.

How much has happened since I've been away? And there was so much water…Unusual color as well. The liquid surface was no longer a dark blue, but a incredibly lighter shade. It was no longer infected, my sense told me. But it still had to go. The thoughts gained momentum inside my mind.

People are counting on me.

This is the life I choose to live.

I'm…Sailor Neptune!

A new power erupted from deep inside until I was encircled by an aquamarine aura. 

"Tidal…curtain!"

**FwwwOoOoooOoosh…**

Haruka's POV, high rise roof

"Is somebody there? It's Uranus. Damn it, answer me!"

**Blep.**

"Uranus? Mercury here."

"The water is receding! The streets are almost clear!"

"We've noticed it over here as well; it's like the water is moving on its own."

On its own…? Then that means,

"She's awake. Hey, Moon kid, take over. I gotta go!"

"W-what? You're leaving me here?"

**Tup!**

I've got to get there before the death busters find her!

Kaiyia's POV, reservoir

The water…it's falling. I gasped for air as the water dropped to head level.

**Cough! Cough!**

"Hah…"

"There she is!"

"I see her. Venus love me chain!":

**Shink!**

Venus's chain shot out and wrapped itself around my waist.

"Hang in there, we'll pull you up!" Jupiter called down.

As they started to drag me up, I couldn't help but laugh inwardly. I was wrong…For the first time, I'm happy because I was wrong! What a perplexing feeling…

"Put her over here." Mercury instructed the lightning senshi. "First we have to treat that shoulder…"

I want to see them. I want to see Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka's POV, outside Michiru's hospital room, sometime later

Two doctors were making their way in my direction, whispering to each other of their 'hidden agenda'.

"Are you sure this patient has recovered?" One of them inquired of the other.

'Of course! There's no mistake. According to our orders, we are to take patient 227 to the lab."

I coughed, pretending to clear my throat. "Gentlemen…" I greeted the two.

"Umm…excuse me, but you're in the way." The taller of the two spoke up.

"Am I now? Isn't that…too bad."

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"Shoo. Before I get really get angry." I glared.

**Zip.**

And they were outta there! Wooo…look at them go. I had to chuckle at that.

Kaiya's POV, Hospital cooridor

"What's with that guy!"

"He isn't following us is he?"

"What a nuisance! And we were only following orders!"

**Bump!**

"Oof" They both fell to the floor.

"Oh…so it was you two…" I glared down at the considerably smaller men. Imagine that. I see Rei and on my way to Michiru I bump into these scum.

"Watch where you're walking girl! Hey! Wait! I-I didn't mean it."

**Tup, tup…**

"YAAAAAH!"

Haruka's POV, Outside Michiru's room

**Creak…**

"Ha…ruka?"

My heart skipped at the sound of her voice.

"Welcome back."

Michi stared up at me with tired eyes. The hospital must've really tired her out I realized.

"Ready to go home?"

Again my partner remained silent, only this time something seemed to be on her mind. I watched as she stepped closer until her arms had wrapped around my waist.

"You're real, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." And she started to cry. "It's okay…I'm right here."

Every muscle in my body ached but I ignored their complaints and scooped Michi up in my arms. She didn't protest so I assumed she was fine with it. Besides, it looks like she was about to fall asleep again.

"Hey Michi?" I whispered to the sleepy goddess.

"Mm…?"

"I know you might be tired tomorrow…so you should rest. But the day after, what do you say we spend the day together? Just…the two of us?"

I felt her small hand tug at my shirt. "I'd like that."

She agreed! I…I couldn't believe it. It made me…so happy.

"And Haruka? Where's Kaiya?"

Kaiya…?

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

"Miiiiiiichiru! Haruuuuuuka!"

"Does that answer your question?" Michi raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" The blonde finally reached my side.

"None of your business."

"Huh? C'mon, spill! Oh, hi Michiru. How are you feeling? Did you see my flower?"

"Hello Kaiya…" She whispered. I watched as she ruffled the blonde's hair for a moment. "They were wonderful, thank you. What about yourself? You look tired…"

"I'm a-okay! Nothing like a little sleep won't fix." She smiled.

"Speaking of sleep, Michi's kinda sleepy, so try to keep it down." I warned the enthusiastic teen.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Her house."

"Can I come along?"

"What about Rei? You aren't going to leave her alone are you?"

"…She has Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako with her. I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides, I just saw her a few minutes ago."

That means…everything is returning to normal! We really did it.

A sudden sharp pain made me twitch. A certain aqua haired someone had pinched my arm.

"Haruka…" Michi groaned in exasperation.

"Okay, okay, she can come."

"Yay!"

Michiru's POV

There were many times when I only wished to give up. When I felt so alone or lost. But I always had a choice. It made me wonder, what made me happy. I struggled and floundered for some time but now I know that this is where I want to be. I want to be with Haruka and Kaiya. The three of us together, our little family…

Gates of time, two figures in the shadows

"Time has shifted."

"For good or for bad?"

"…Good. But whether it is good or bad, it is irrelevant."

"Will you go then?"

"No, it is not the time. But soon I must…_It_ approaches…" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally Haruka has asked Michiru to spend the day with her. Will she be able to confess her feelings or will something go wrong along the way? Kaiya is one of those people who will stop at nothing to make sure the day goes uninterrupted, with the help of two younger friends of course. But how will Haruka react to the blonde's help?**

However, it appears that there's a babysitter willing to take Kaiya off of everyone's hands…

Death Buster lab

"ARGH! Stupid computer, why won't you accept my commands?" She kicked the disobedient machine that stubbornly flashed a 'access denied' at the rage driven witch. "Great, looks like this thing is useless; someone has tampered with it! Ooh…I bet it was Mimete! She'd do anything to sabotage me! I'm going to get her for this…"

Eudial continued to mutter evil torturous plots under her breath as she pulled out a small lap top. "Until then, I'm stuck using this rinky dinky obsolete computer." She complained. "Not to mention this old fashioned program. It's more fun coming up with something original."

Click, tap, tap, tap. Click.

The witch tapped her fingers impatiently upon her desk as the miniature device scrolled through potential targets.

Blep. 'Target confirmed.'

"…" Eudial leaned forward to read the selected name. "Tenoh, Kaiya…"


	13. The Real Life Fairy Tale

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any fairy tale that may have been referenced here.

**Author's Notes:** I managed to find enough exam prep breaks to write this chapter. Please enjoy and tell me what you think of this one.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Death Buster lab

"ARGH! Stupid computer, why won't you accept my commands?" She kicked the disobedient machine that stubbornly flashed a 'access denied' at the rage driven witch. "Great, looks like this thing is useless; someone has tampered with it! Ooh…I bet it was Mimete! She'd do anything to sabotage me! I'm going to get her for this…"

Eudial continued to mutter evil torturous plots under her breath as she pulled out a small lap top. "Until then, I'm stuck using this rinky dinky obsolete computer." She complained. "Not to mention this old fashioned program. It's more fun coming up with something original."

Click, tap, tap, tap. Click.

The witch drummed her fingers impatiently upon her desk as the miniature device scrolled through potential targets.

Blep. 'Target confirmed.'

"…" Eudial leaned forward to read the selected name. "Tenoh, Kaiya…"

At the Shrine, the inners have a talk

"You did what?"

"I can't believe you girls."

It was neither of the huddled group of girls that sat around the study table that had spoken but their two guardians…who happened to be a pair of talking cats. Luna, the dark purple colored feline attempted to restrain herself from releasing her wraith upon the girls. Her opposite in both color and demeanor, Artemis, cast a worried glance but chose to remain silent.

Usagi returned a clueless stare to her frowning guardian. Even though she had gotten used to having her cat talk back at her, it still felt odd sometimes. This was one of those times.

"What did we do that was so wrong Luna?" Usagi whined. Her blue eyes started to tear.

"Yeah, I don't see what's the big deal. I mean, we did get rid of the problem didn't we?" Minako complained to Artemis. The rest of the scouts nodded in agreement, everyone except Ami.

Luna sighed in exasperation. Hadn't the girls learned anything through her years of instruction? It only takes some common sense to see these simple flaws! "What do you know about this stranger?"

"Umm…well, she has blonde hair." Usagi answered too soon. Luna was ready to snap back at her young charge. How could it be that this nitwit still had no idea? "And…well, she seems nice. Really cool looking and mysterious…More than Uranus. Uranus is a bit of a grump sometimes hehe…"

Artemis noticed Luna's violently growing twitches with each response.

"Ah- that's enough Usagi!" Artemis intervened finally. "I think we get the idea." He turned to Ami, who would surely clue her comrades in with the problem at hand. "What did you pick up from the individual?"

"Absolutely nothing." A worried look crossed her features.

"So even your computer found nothing…"

"Now do you see?" Luna asked her charge once more. She hoped this time she wouldn't receive another 'poke in the eye' response.

"Hmm…So she's _super_ mysterious!"

Everyone in the room fell over and groaned.

"It means we can't trust her." Ami coughed and cleared her throat. Even their group genius could handle only so much stupidity. "Who she really is, where she came from, what she's really after is unknown to us. Doesn't that make you the least bit nervous?"

"I think the fact she knew our attacks was scarier." Makoto spoke up. "I didn't think about it at the time, but afterwards it sort of hit me. How did she know about Mina's love me chain or my thunder element? I mean, I know _I've_ never seen her before. Does she spy on us or something?"

"…" Finally someone else had said it. What if they had been spied on? It surely wouldn't have been the first time…

"You don't think she's with the enemy do you?" It was Minako who broke the silence this time. Artemis almost cried from happiness that his charge wasn't as bad as his companion's. Such a blessing, he sighed quietly.

"No way!"

"Usagi!" Her friends shouted simultaneously.

"I'm serious." She stared back at everyone with determination. Her goofy expression had completely vanished. "Is she was, then why would she help us? Wasn't it the enemy that made this bug?"

"…"

The room went silent once more, each individual in their own thought. They all knew too well that this new 'friend' Rai could be pretending. However they also knew that they could tell their princess this fact a million times and it would never sink in! Usagi was too kind, too trusting. All they could do was try to protect her harm…

"In any case, stay on guard." Artemis warned the girls. "Luna and I will try to find information on this individual but until we do, be careful."

"Right." The scouts nodded.

**Rap, rap.**

Kaiya's POV, moments before, bedroom

It's morning…What time is it? I heard the sheets shift as I rolled over to see the clock. At first I could only see a blur of red, that was, until I blinked and rubbed my eyes. 10:00 a.m.? Oh man, I yawned. My hand came up to muffle the lazy sound. I don't think I've slept in this long. Ever! Lazy, lazy, lazy a voice inside nagged. I didn't mean to but I was tired, give me a break! I flopped onto my back, noticing how my hair sprawled out in random patterns.

"…" 

Another peaceful morning…I closed my eyes, trying to take in all the sensations. The room wasn't too hot or cold; it was a pleasantly cool temperature to my liking. It was also dark but not too dark thanks to the open window. A whole month and a bit, that's how long I've been here. Although it was a short amount of time, it felt like forever; so much has happened.

So many battles. I opened my eyes again. No doubt in my mind that the last was the hardest one yet. The image of flooded streets arose in my mind's eye, then the infiltration of the water plant. Everyone was there working together. I think that was the first time I've ever worked the inners… come to think of it, it was also the first time Uranus and I didn't try to blow each other out of the water. Instead, Uranus ended up saving me.

_"I know this may be a bad time, but do you have a name?"_

Heh…I took a few deep breaths, bringing my emotions back under control. It made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

I wonder how much time I have left? I rested the back of my hand to my forehead. If things continue on at this pace, I really might die here. But…that's not a bad thing is it? I met so many people, who actually care about me. And I know I came here to kill my parents, but I…

…I don't want to go back. I want to stay here…

Outside, minutes later

I gave another yawn as I walked out of my room in a regular change of clothes. Rei wouldn't mind me skipping out on the miko outfit, we've all been through a lot lately. It'll take some time before everything is completely back to normal…On the other hand, Rei is already bringing the normal-ness back to life around here; she's gotten the habit yelling her head off at me and Yuuchiro back. Speaking of the guy, he must be pretty happy not going to the super market everyday for bottled water. I bet he's sick of the stuff now! I chuckled; too bad you need water to live buddy.

I rounded a corner to the broom closet. While I'm up, I might as well help out around here and I don't think anyone has swept up the front yet.

"Hmm…" 

**Tup, tup, tup.**

I walked out and down the small set of steps onto the concrete entrance.

"I guess I was right."

Dutifully I began. It wasn't hard to do…might be a little boring, but that was okay. All that would happen is my mind would start to wander…Like to Haruka and Michiru. I wonder how they're doing? They haven't called or anything since the incident. Is Michiru still sick?

Ah Haruka…I gave a heavy sigh and leaned onto the broom handle. You almost lost her didn't you? We both almost did. What were you feeling when you saw her unconscious? Worried? Fearful? Perhaps scared…?

You have to tell her!

I gripped the fragile piece of wood in my hands tightly. In fairy tales, isn't this where the prince should save the princess? Or in this case _tell_ the princess?

Should…the thought echoed through my head. Darker thoughts threatened to resurface. **I** shouldn't be here…

**Tup, tup , tup…**

A patter of footsteps seized my attention and guess who it was? I had to smile.

"Hey pretty girl! Would you give Rei and her girlfriends these milk and cookies? I'd do it but Rei forbade me from the vicinity. It's like she don't trust me or something." He laughed.

Well…grandpa is still grandpa.

"Sure, I'd be happy to." I took the tray from Rei's grandfather and he took my broom. In my mind, it was a good exchange. I guess no chores for me today.

**Tup, tup…**

Hmm…Now that I think about it, maybe I should go and fine Haruka and Michiru. I could get some fresh air while I'm at it; I haven't left the shrine since the flooding. A change of pace is what I need. Who knows, maybe Makoto would like to go out training again or something. It would give me a brush up on my skills again.

I stopped short outside Rei's room when voices caught my interest.

"…be careful."

"Right"

I stood there, thinking about what I had just heard. That doesn't sound like studying. Feeling intrigued I slowly lifted up a half-closed fist and lightly rapped on the door.

**Rap, rap…**

No one was going to answer? Guess that means come in, I cheerfully thought.****

"Careful about what?"

I was instantly met with stares and open mouths. As I scanned both sides of the study table, I noted how each surprised look was exactly identical. It was kinda freaky.

Umm… "Hello?"

Rei was the first to 'speak'. "W-wait, w-w-what are you…!"

"Oh, your grandpa asked me to bring you guys milk and cookies." I walked over and plopped the metal tray onto the study table. There was more than enough room, hardly any textbooks in sight. Some study session…

"FOOD!" Usagi lunged forward.

"Watch it!"

At least some things never change. The comedic action had brought the room back to life.

"You really surprised us Kaiya." Makoto sighed.

"No kidding." Minako added. "Try knocking or something."

Umm…but I did knock. "What do you guys have to be careful about anyway?" Something was off; they looked a little _too_ relieved.

"Look, it's nothing!" Rei snapped. I noted this reaction; it was the usual response the miko gave when she was trying to hide something.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Nothing at all?"

"Test questions." It was Ami to save the day. "There were a few unexpected problem types on the last exam and we were discussing what to look out for in the unit final."

… "Oh…"

Again soft sighs of relief echoed throughout the room.

"So when is the test?"

Immediately everyone tensed up once more. In these situations, you don't need to see the person's face to know what they're feeling…for me anyway. The vibrations in the air were starting to get a tad bit heavy again.

"Meow…"

Darn, someone stole Ami's role…and it was getting good!

"A cat?" Wait, there were two. "Hey, they have a crescent moon on their foreheads." Now isn't that unusual? I mused.

Usagi suddenly turned on the spot and picked up the dark colored one in a flash. The moment was like a blur. "Twiff won's mine."

"Umm…"

She swallowed. "This one is mine. Her name is Luna!"

"And this is Artemis!" Minako mimicked the action.

Both girls dangled their pets in front of my face. I felt sorry for the poor creatures…

But something else was on my mind. Luna and Artemis…those names also sounded familiar. I've heard them from somewhere. And those crescent moons on their foreheads are definitely…

"MEROW!" 

Real.

"Luna!" Usagi shook the cat. "You shouldn't scratch people! Are you okay?" She asked me. Unknown to her, the cut had already begun healing. I immediately covered the inflicted area to avoid suspicion.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I guess I shouldn't have poked her in the head."

"But still…"

"…"

I need to draw their attention away from me, I thought. Anything would do; I must be becoming paranoid or something because for a moment it looked like the cats were staring at me. "So Rei, is your dad's social party on the go still?" Although I've heard the two relatives don't get along, apparently Rei's dad invited her along to this dance party for the snobs. A business party from what I understood.

"Yeah, it's still on for today." She growled. She really tried to look like she didn't care but it was clear that something else was bothering her. "…Probably wants me to meet some guy."

"And you don't want to?" Ami raised an eyebrow.

Minako seemed to glare out into space. "What do you think?" Usagi asked her preoccupied friend.

"He'll probably be some wind bag." Minako muttered. She then stood up and did her own impersonation of the possible suitor. "Harumph, my father says that oil is rising on the stock exchange at exponential rates." She stopped to pretend to sip wine from an invisible glass, causing us all to roar with laughter.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Rei managed to cough out.

"You need a body guard or something to keep those kinds of guys again." Minako suggestively elbowed the raven-haired miko.

Rei's amethyst eyes lit up at this. "Why not? Would you guys like to come?"

"What? Can we?" Makoto's eyes widened.

Now that's what I call a quick invitation.

"Sure, I'm allowed my guests as well. My father is sponsoring it."

"It might be good for us all to relax." Ami said as she considered the prospect.

"I'm in." Usagi laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. It was easy to tell what she was thinking. Looking like a princess while dancing with hot guys without having to do school work.

"Great, so that means everyone is coming?"

All the younger girls nodded. I stood still…until I noticed all eyes were now on me.

"What about you?" Rei asked.

"No thanks, I'm not good at these sorts of things." Actually, I just dislike them. They were nothing but show back at home, so fake.

"No choice; You. Are. Going." Rei spelled it out for me.

"Uhh, but I don't have anything to wear."

I watched the miko ponder the issue; I knew perfectly well that none of her fancy clothes would fit me. "I know Ami and Makoto still have almost brand new outfits…but I'm sure Usagi and Minako would like to purchase something new." Her eyes drifted over to her blonde friends who sat at either side of me. They both got the hint. "I'm SURE they'll be happy to help you."

""NANI!"

"See ya."

Before I could blink, two separate pairs of hands clamped around my shoulders. They were kidnapping me!

"REEEEEEEEEEEI! I'll get you for this!"

**Tromp! Tromp! Tromp! Tromp! Tromp!  
**

Shrine room following the exit

"Phew. Well, I guess we won't be seeing them until later then." Rei slapped her hands together for emphasis of a job well done. "You guys are coming right?" She eyes Ami and Makoto, who didn't dare to shake their heads.

"Of course we are." Makoto nervously agreed. She sure didn't want to be on the miko's bad side that was for sure.

Amy simple nodded her head.

"…"

"Something wrong Luna? You know you can talk now, Kaiya's gone."

"There's something odd about that girl." The dark colored cat muttered. 

"What? You must be kidding." Makoto tried to convince the cat otherwise. "She's like everyone else. Right?" She asked Rei.

"…"

"Look, we might be jumping conclusions here but we'll leave it till later." Artemis reasoned. "You three have your hands full with tonight's party and it would do you all good for some relaxation."

"You two aren't going?" Makoto seemed surprised by this; it wasn't usual for Luna to leave Usagi along near the drinks.

"We need to conduct an investigation into this new individual, Rai, as she calls herself. From what you've told us, this could be beyond serious." Luna took a breath. "But do not worry, we'll all deal with this one step at a time. Meanwhile, enjoy yourselves now."

"Right."

Michiru's POV, Park Area

"Careful now…" I was aware of the pair of strong arms that helped me seat myself onto the soft green grass by the lakeside. Immediately I embraced the anticipated coolness from both the shade and the cool ground. Simple harmony, together they provided relief for a hot, mid-afternoon day.

"Really Ruka, I am not quite so helpless." I teased the stubborn blonde. She had been so…what was the word? So…motherly. Yes, that was it. The thought made me smile inwardly. Ever since she drove me home from the hospital she had been by my side without fail. Washing the dishes, watering the plants, changing and folding the laundry…She hadn't left to go home during the nights either. Instead she would hold me while we sat on the coach until I fell asleep.

Waking up to see the peaceful expression upon her face in the mornings gave me a sense of…peace. While I was trapped inside myself, I realized that I missed her more than anything. I was nothing without her…if she didn't come for me, I would not be here now.

"Michi?"

"…I was thinking. I apologize if I worried you." I offered a smile.

Ruka took it and smiled back. "It's no problem. What were you thinking about anyway? Painting?" She guessed.

I hesitated momentarily to answer. Painting? My thoughts drifted back to my unfinished artwork. It was left propped up, covered with a white veil in my room back at my house. A familiar ache of incompleteness tugged ever so lightly at my heart. I had tried to finish the piece various times over the previous days, only each time my mind came to a mental block. My hand would pose before the canvas, awaiting the command to dip the brush and begin the end. But I could not bring myself to do it; there was something uncertain that stopped me. Was it right? Was this meant to be? The hand would quiver and shake until I lowered it and covered the work with the veil again. Perhaps it was for another day.

"No, but it was a good guess."

"Not painting huh?"

The tall, masculine looking woman took a seat beside me. It wasn't long before she sighed and rolled onto her back, bringing her arms up to cushion her head as she fell into her trademark pose. It made me wonder at times what it must feel like to be so carefree. Not to worry about what others made of you. In a sense, a part of me wished to be rebellious and follow Ruka's lead. I may have too if I were not wearing this skirt. With that thought one of my hands brushed a few wrinkles from the blue fabric. My white blouse would surely become dirtied as well…The price for being a lady.

A calm silence ensued. I watched as Ruka's eyes-lids half close, flutter and then entirely close.

I continued to stare across the water, becoming increasing lost in my thoughts. I knew I had the tendency to daydream… I was also acutely aware of when my mind would begin to wander. However, now it didn't bother me in the least. All I wished was to think about us, between Ruka and myself…

We were always together, ever since we were children. Perhaps… we still are. Every new day in life brings us new surprises. Such as the day I met Ruka…the time discovered I was Sailor Neptune and on that significant stormy night when I met Kaiya.

I gathered my hands on my lap, noticing the bareness of them. The sight brought back fond childhood wishes. When I was younger, before my father died, I always imagined myself growing up to have a husband and children; having a family of my own. Is it not every girl's dream to stand at the altar and receive the ring from your most cherished love? I thought it would forever be my one dream…

Another cool breeze ran across the watery surface before me, where I saw my reflection become distorted from the ripples. It slowed and then returned to peace again.

The person in that reflection is not the same little girl that once was. I am not so blind that I can finally see that. Things have changed. I've changed, Ruka's changed, our home has changed…But…despite all that, I've found that person. Only now do I see how foolish it was to be looking for someone who has been with me all this time.

If only she felt the same way…

"Ruka, are you asleep?" I inquired my companion. She made no movement.

I bent forward to study her face, wondering whether it was an act. As I did so, I instead noticed the small beads of sweat beginning to form upon her brow. The suit she was wearing must be making her very warm I realized. If she isn't careful she could over heat. I waited to see whether Ruka would fix the problem. It wouldn't take much…unbuttoning the collar would do plenty. Another few minutes rolled by but nothing.

Was she really asleep?

"Oh Ruka…" I chided. As my hands made to do the work for her, I felt my face grow unbearably warm. It's… nothing, I told myself. Right…? Oh, I'm being silly.

I softly shook my head and continued. My nails brushed the brown button before my finger gently grasped their target. Never had I thought such a task would prove to be so difficult to do! I was conscious of every detail. My breathing, the shakiness of my motions, how I tried not to wake the sleeping woman as I shifted positions…

My heart skipped a beat as Ruka snorted. It took a lot not to giggle at her expense, however I did permit myself to smile. Her action had only startled me for a moment but it had not deterred my resolution to carry forward. The first button was undone in a matter of minutes, and the second in seconds to my amazement- already I had grown so bold. It was not like me. Not so much lady-like my inner voice warned me.

Absent-mindedly my hands slipped further down. My inner turmoil prodded me forward until I heard,

"Getting a little low aren't we?" Caught red faced and handed, my hands shot back in utter embarrassment. 

"…You looked a little warm and it was a hot day out…" I tried to justify.

Ruka raised an eyebrow and pushed herself up to a sitting position. She then examined her jacket, which had been entirely undone. Then to her shirt where only two beside the collar had been seen my work. As she did so, I felt my eyes widen at the sight, taking it all in for the first time. I never meant to go this far.

"Uh huh." Ruka rolled her eyes with disbelief in her voice. My eyes averted her gaze, suddenly pretending to being interested in something across the lake. I could feel her eyes bore into me, willing me to meet them but I resisted; I could not. I heard her shuffle positions, perking my interest; what was she doing now? 

A warm hand cupped my cheek and I could not resist any longer. Dark green eyes met mine. Inside I battled between breaking her contact and backing up or to stay very still. The thoughts were interrupted when Ruka bent forward, making me freeze. She wouldn't…would she? I thought back to that one time in the park, surely bringing a blush across my features. Although this time, I don't think I would have minded.

"You want me don't you?" She whispered in a husky voice. Her free hand moved down to the remaining buttons on her shirt suggestively.

Amidst the close contact my mind reeled. Was she flirting for real or on purpose? I automatically assumed the latter; there was no way she could feel that way about me. If she did I would…Besides, she flirts with girls all the time!

"Stop playing games." I breathed, trying my best to keep my exterior calm and collected.

I expected her to laugh, to pull back and begin the melodramatics with her usual teasing attitude. Instead, Ruka bit her bottom lip, her gaze breaking mine for a split second.

What was…? 

"Michi…I…"

The wind rustled through the tree branches above. She stopped again, as if she were looking for the right words.

"I…"

"What is it?" I gently prodded. Her nervous demeanor sent an uneasy feeling through my stomach. I watched Ruka stand up and shake her head, turn her back to me while mumbling, "…not good at this…" Bringing me to greater confusion. Good at what?

By now, the blonde woman was pacing around. With no other explanation at hand, I concluded the heat had gotten to my partner.

"How about we visit the mall?" I asked out of the blue.

Ruka paused, then turned on the spot with a surprised expression upon her face. "W-what?"

"The mall." I repeated with slight amusement. "…Or is there something you would like to tell me?" 

Ruka's face paled, making me sigh inwardly. "I'm not certain what you wish to tell me, but if you're having this much difficulty, perhaps it would be best to tell me later?" I watched green eyes relax considerably at this statement. "Would that be all right?"

I heard the recognizable agreeing grunt. "Yeah…maybe. But I will tell you today for sure! Promise."

I nodded. "Then shall we go?"

I waited for Ruka to extend her arm as usual, however, I was surprised when the taller woman held out her hand instead. I watched the outstretched palm carefully, unsure of what to do.

"It's better if I held onto you." She grinned. "Can't have Michi losing her grace and falling." 

"You're so…" I paused. Now what was the word? 'Mean?' 

"So…? H-HEY!" She wrestled out of my grasp. "Owww…why do you keep pinching my cheeks?"

I ignored her indignation and offered out my own hand. "We cannot have Ruka bad mouthing others can we?" A smile naturally came to my face.

"…" She seemed to stare.

"Something the matter?"

"…N-no, it's nothing. Let's just go." She took my hand in hers and we both began our way to the shopping center.

Kaiya' POV, Shopping center

"So where do we start?" Usagi suddenly spoke up.

The three of us stared down a long corridor with shops lined up at either side. There were shops everywhere! Ahh! What's with people and shopping?

"Any places with a sale going on?" She continued.

"Nope, so I guess we can just leave." I cheerful suggested. Personally, I disliked shopping; Michiru dragged Haruka and me once on this six hour shopping spree. Guess who had to carry all the packages? No, it wasn't me thank Kami, but Haruka…ouch. I winced at the memory. Without Haruka to pile the packages on, I'm screwed. Absolutely S-C-R-E-W-E-D.

Minako narrowed her eyes, erasing all hope I had of escaping. Although I hadn't known the sugar high teen for a long, any logical person could plainly see what was racing through her mind.

"What do we do now?" 'Bunny' whined to 'Mina chan'. I mentally slapped my head; I can't BELIEVE she said that!

"As the shopping expert, I say we should not wait for a sale to shop. Oh, no! A true shopping fan knows shopping is appropriate at any time! Think about it Usagi." The girl wrapped a free arm around her 'prey'. "This is for the greater good of human kind. Our money will stimulate the economy, providing jobs to all…"

As the sales pitch continued, I sweat dropped. What the…? Is Minako really dumb or is it all an act? The girl is spewing economics for peeks sake!

Blah, blah, blah… "Besides, we still need new dresses! Ooooo, let's check this place!" She suddenly snapped back into her ditzy mode. "Let's go!"

Before I could blink I felt a hand clamp down on my wrist, dragging me off to some unknown destination. Someone SAAAAAAVE ME!

Haruka's POV, shopping mall

Damn, I missed my chance! Stupid, stupid, stupid! If there were an available wall I'd smack my head against it without a second thought.

"…" ARRRGH!

Michi gave me a worried glance. "It's nothing." I mumbled. The shorter woman continued to give me that look, forcing me to turn away quickly; anything to avoid those eyes!

"Ah…so, anything you'd like to do in particular?" I tried to change the subject.

Michiru looked thoughtful. "Well…We do need more bandages; I think we've used quite a few up over the past few weeks."

I frowned at this. "Don't you think we should put this one hold? I mean…" I leaned forwards and whispered, "Saving the world is good and fine, but we need to relax sometimes too!"

"Oh…"

"One day can't hurt!" I continued to persuade my companion. "Pick something fun, whatever you'd like to do. Even…" I gulped. "Shopping."

Michiru raised her eyebrow at this. Erm… "I know, wouldn't you like to go to that café we tried last time? Didn't you like it?"

The aqua haired woman nodded. "So why don't we check it?" I grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards our new destination.

"R-Ruka!"

…Perhaps shopping would be over doing it right now.

Kaiya's POV, inside a store

"Does this dress make me look fat?"

I tiredly looked up at Minako's twelfth outfit. It was…orange. With flowers. And…Damn my eyes hurt! Why do they all have to be such blinding colors?

"Yes."

"WHAT!" She shrieked. Horror became evident as her face paled significantly. Immediately she ran back into the dressing stall where frantic movements could be heard.

**SLAM!**

"I didn't think it looked that bad." Usagi was by my side now.

Who knows? They all looked the same to me.

"If you say so." I shrugged. "Oh, " I eyed the article of clothing clasped in her hands, "…did you want my opinion on that too?"

"Umm…no thanks." She waved. "I'll wait for Mina chan."

Mental note to self: if you do a bad enough job they will NEVER ask you again. I grinned at this; the faster we get this over with, the sooner I can look for Haruka and Michiru!

"Okay! HOW'S THIS!" Minako charged out again with another orange ensemble.

Only…some people never get the hint. I twitched.

"Are you kidding me? It makes you look like a pumpkin." I responded with a bored look.

Minako crossed her arms and began to tap her foot in an irritated manner. Any minute now she'll surely explode. Annnnnny minute now. I watched her face form into her trademark thinking frown.

"I don't believe you." She finally remarked.

"It's your dress, do whatever you want; you don't have to take my opinion into account. Baka blonde." I quickly added.

"You're blonde too."

"So? At least I'm not a baka, baka blonde."

"I have a name you know!"

"Yeah, it's baka-"

"Shut up!" A strong punch suddenly knocked me off my chair.

She hit me! I blinked from the floor up at the ceiling. "Take that Rei!" Minako bellowed as she loomed over me.

If there was time for any, this was one sure awkward moment. Unfortunately it was broken by Usagi's uncontrollable laughter.

"Ah…No, that wasn't…" Baka blonde coughed. Her face was a deep shade of red now.

"Rei huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Usagi interrupted with a snort. "Rei! That's what it reminded me of!" I watched the klutzy girl wobbly walked in a circle, trying hard to fall over right there. She held her stomach while managing a, 'She even guessed that nickname too!"

"Nickname?" Minako stepped back as I picked myself off the floor. The blow still burned on my face. "Is there something you aren't telling us?" I prodded. It smelled like opportunity of sweet revenge. "What this about a nickname Usagi?"

The younger girl finally calmed down through a series of deep breaths, which appeared to be like deep gulps if anything. "Well, whenever Rei and I get into fights, Rei calls me Odango. With Minako, it's…"

"…Baka blonde." I finished. My eyes wandered over to the pile of dresses in the corner inside the stale…and then to the clock. Twelve dresses, one hour. Ah…I see. "You wanted to impress her didn't you baka blonde?"

"She figured it out Mina chan…" Minako shot her 'twin' a glare. "No! I didn't tell her."

Baka blonde stood there, unwilling to speak. "Hmph."

For a moment, I thought I saw a bit of Haruka in her. The way she would seem to deny her own feelings. It made me wonder…

"Hey, what do you think of love?"

I immediately had Minako's attention, probably because I used her actual name.

"What?" She blinked. The expression upon her face indicated that she thought my question was some joke.

"Yeah, what do you think of love?" I repeated myself. "A friend of mine needs some advice."

Minako broadly grinned. "You came to the right person! I just happen to be an 'expert'. What kind of trouble are we talking here?"

Haruka's Pov, café

Okay, I breathed. So far so good; we somehow had gotten seats…waitress should come take our orders soon…My arms gripped the sides of my chair, almost afraid to let go. The thought of telling Michiru today was torturously unbearable. Unlike myself Michi was quietly sipping her drink from across the table, appearing to be completely relaxed. So…unfair. A twinge of jealously poked my side.

No, can't…think…about that. Frantically my mind was racing to find something to help ease my stress.

"So…everything is alright?" I asked my companion.

Michi nodded, but not yet meeting my eyes. She was absorbed into something on the menu.

"Have you decided what you want to order?" This time the beauty shook her head.

Did I do something wrong? Why isn't she looking at me? Crap, she doesn't know does she? I felt my eyes widen. No! She couldn't, I haven't…erm…My mind went blank. There must be some way of getting her attention.

"Hello, may I take your order?"

Bingo.

Kaiya's POV, store

"I heard that sometimes flirting can inspire jealously from your crush. What do you think of that method?" I asked.

"Definitely not."

Haruka's POV, café

"Why yes, actually I'd like it if…" I threw my 'flirtatious' smile. The waitress, perhaps a few years younger than I was, blushed furiously at the attention.

"If…w-what?" She squeaked.

"Ahem." Michi coughed. Cold aqua eyes laid upon me, eliciting a VERY cold shiver down my spine. Uhh…My mind froze with fear; she doesn't look very happy. "If you would give us a few 'miss'."

The young girl deeply bowed and skittered off.

"Now Haruka…"

Uh oh…

Kaiya's POV, store

"Sometimes that can backfire, you might make your crush more angry than jealous."

"I see…But if it was by accident?"

"By accident?" Minako frowned. "What do you mean? Something stupid like accidentally spilling water or looking like a klutz? That's perfectly normal you know."

"No, I mean…"

Usagi finished my sentence for me, "Like spilling water over your crush while they're wearing a white shirt?"

Haruka's POV, café

**SLAP!**

Kaiya's POV, store

"You're screwed." Minako put it simply.

"Pretty much." Usagi agreed with her 'twin'.

If they both agreed, then it must be true. My thoughts wandered back to Haruka. Hopefully she won't botch things up when her and Michiru go out. When were they going out anyway?

"Hmm…"

"I mean, it won't be the end of the world necessarily." Minako added to her previous comment. "There are ways to redeem yourself."

…I turned my head sideways, revealing the small red mark on my cheek and pointed to the spot. "You mean for stuff like THIS?"

"No, you deserved that." My attacker smirked. "I meant stuff like 'turning down all my outfits on purpose'."

Ehhh? She figured it out?

A different thought suddenly flashed through my mind. Now it was my turn to grin. "What about keeping secrets? I think dear Rei chan has a right to know."

The expression on baka blonde's face was priceless. "Don't even think about it." She warned.

"Hey guys…" Usagi mumbled. Her hand was hovering over her squinted eyes, as though she was in need of glasses. In response I turned with curious as to what had perked her interest.

"What are you guys looking at?" Baka blonde inquired…which was a good question; all I saw were crowds of walking people.

"I thought I saw Michiru."

"Michiru!" Both Baka Blonde and I yelled.

I ran out of the store and scanned down on side of the crowd, then at its backside. "Are you sure?"

"It's hard to miss anyone like her…" Came the response.

My eyes ran up and down for a few seconds longer before I caught the shock of aqua colored hair. Michir-I paused. The person was sporting what looked to be a gold suit top. Did Michiru ever wear stuff like that? I can't remember but I was pretty sure she didn't. That was more of Haruka's style. Hmm…Automatically my foot took a step forward but stopped with another uncertainty; if it was Michiru, then where was Haruka? Wasn't she supposed to take care of her?

**Tup! Tup! Tup…**

"Kaiya wait up!" The two younger girls called after me.

"Michiru! Hey, Michiru!" I called, ignoring the other two. Resounding footsteps trailed my own.

Ahead of me, the person had stopped and peered around. When they turned around I felt relief flood through me; it was Michiru!

"Michiru, over here!" Her eyes finally found my fast approaching form.

**Tup, tup, tup…tup, tup.**

"Hey…" I breathed, slightly out of breath as I reached her.

She gave a small smile, "A little out of breath?" She teased. The rare comment left a warm glow inside. 

Maybe asking would be alright after all; she seems to be in a good mood.

"Sorta." I admitted. "…Where's Haruka?"

"…"

"I don't see her around…Aren't you still recovering?" A hint of worry left my voice. It wasn't a good idea for Michiru to be wandering around without someone with her. What if she collapsed? 'Simple', a voice inside retorted, 'I'd kill Haruka'. "…Did something bad happen? And why are you wearing that suit top?" The piece of clothing was extremely baggy on her slim figure.

Michiru opened her mouth but no words came out. She tried once more but to no avail. Instead, a sigh finally succeeded in escaping my weary friend. "No," She shook her head. "Nothing of the sort. It's just…"

**Thud!**

A red ribbon…My mind mused automatically as the color blinded my sight momentarily.

"Kaiya!" The voice accused. "…Sheesh, don't take off like that!" Baka blonde barged in. Usagi panted for breath by her twin's side.

"Yeah…" Usagi panted. "Oh… hello Michiru." She greeted the senior. She then leaned in and closed the distance between to whisper, "I told you I saw her." A large smile and a nudge into my side soon followed.

…Anyway! "You really shouldn't barge into other people's conversations Minako," I addressed the shorter girl. "Michiru was about to tell me something important."

Silence.

Minako's jaw dropped. "W-What did you say?"

"You really shouldn't…"

"No! I mean, why are you being all nice now!" She practically shouted. Inwardly I grinned.

"What do you mean?"

Baka blonde's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I mean…while we were clothes shopping you-" I still shot her the 'what are you talking about?' smile. "YOU LITTLE-"

"Give it up Mina chan…" Rabbit whined.

You could really see the smoke and fire coming now. Many people may have dropped to their knees and start apologizing by now but I chuckled; let that be a lesson to you. Never…drag me shopping. No one will be spared my wraith! Well, unless you're Michiru. Now _she_ can be scary!

Speaking of which…I turned my attention back to the woman, "What were you saying?"

"Haruka is at that new café that opened up a few weeks ago. I was on my way to the female restrooms; apparently the place still hasn't finished their own."

Okay, that makes sense. At least Haruka was around. The fact eased up my worrying somewhat. "And the suit? I'm assuming it belongs to our loud mouthed friend waiting for you at the café?"

Michiru made an affirmative nod. Before I could ask the next logical question of 'why', Michiru continued to say, "We had an accident; she knocked over her glass of water."

I was staring at the woman in front on me now. The suit…

"…On you?" Baka blonde bluntly guessed. 

"Unfortunately so."

"Michiru, you aren't wearing a white shirt by any chance?" Usagi asked what was going through all our heads now.

In response, a red blush appeared across her features. Her eyes quickly averted my own as emotions of masked embarrassment started to creep through her weakening façade. 

Shit! Haruka, you idiot! I wanted to march over there right now and yell my lungs out at that…Suddenly the wind died out of me, another rational thought had to intervene with my destructive attitude. What…was Haruka feeling right now? I know she has feelings for Michiru, but does Michiru know? It didn't look like Michiru was angry and I don't think she was going to walk out on Haruka over something this small…

I took a deep breath, guess it's up to 'us'.

"Gimme a sec Michiru."

I wrapped my arms over Baka blonde and Rabbit's shoulders, drawing us three into a close huddle and out of ear range.

"That's…really gotta suck." Usagi immediately sympathized with Haruka.

"But being that klutzy to begin with? Hey, these aren't the times for it, especially when it involves trying to impress your crush." Minako followed up.

I gave her a funny look, "How did you know Haruka like Michiru?" I know I didn't tell her!

"Anyone can tell." Was the quick response.

Oh.

It still sounded funny to me, but whatever. "So you guys in?"

"You bet!" They both gave the thumbs up affirmative.

"Take care of Haruka 'kay? I'll go with Michiru and meet you guys back over there soon."

"Right."

"Break!" We all laughed.

"Come on Michiru," I wrapped one arm around the smaller woman, aiming to avert her attention away from the quickly disappearing blonde agents.

"What-"

"Restrooms right?" I bent down a little to whisper, "I'll help keep the cover from falling." This top was just too baggy!

Michiru's POV, restrooms, ten minutes later

  
"Michiru, which stall are you in?" I heard Kaiya call out. She was kind enough to offer to buy me a replacement shirt. Although I wished to provide the necessary money, she continually refused it.

"The third from the left." I waved my hand up over the stall for emphasis.

"See you." I felt soft fabric make contact with my open palm and instinctively my hand closed down on the gift.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"It's no problem." Kaiya casually replied. "Does it fit?"

I opened the fabric to its full length to see it properly. It was an absolutely stunning black blouse. How much did she pay for it? It must have been expensive! I debated over offering to pay her back once more or even hand it back but I realized I could not. The money issue was an issue I knew I could not win; if the recipient would not accept it, then it was pointless…even if it was from a friend, accepting something such as this felt like taking advantage of her. However, if I returned it to her, Kaiya would surely be offended. I could see the head strong blonde ask, 'what's wrong with it?' Which the answer would be 'nothing'.

I inwardly groaned and reluctantly fitted it on.

"It's a perfect fit. Thank you." I thanked her once more. I was about to exit the stall when Kaiya suddenly asked,

"Hey Michiru? What do you think about Haruka?"

I almost fell over from shock. "Think what of Haruka? What do you mean?" I tried to keep my voice steady.

"Do you like her?"

…She couldn't be implying romantically could she? What should I say? I…I do like Ruka but can I tell Kaiya that? The thought of losing a good friend made me nervous.

"…"

"Are you coming out?"

That much I could do. I opened the bathroom door and walked out, showing off the shirt as I did so.

Kaiya smiled, "It looks good. Oh and can I see your hand for a second?"

"My hand? What for?" The request puzzled me but I saw no reason to object.

Kaiya took my hand and turned it over till its open palm stared back at her face. A strange tickling sensation inside developed almost instantly. Unsure of what else to do, I looked up where Kaiya's aqua eyes met my own. I felt the feeling inside build, causing myself to briefly panic; it was almost as though invisible threads were probing into my soul. The room to my eyesight darkened slightly, allowing me to see what was happening. Other than my aquamarine aura there was another unknown signature but I could not determine it's true color. White light was all I saw…and they were being emitted from…

"…Thanks." Kaiya broke our contact. Her eyes briefly glanced away, appearing to be in deep thought.

What did I see? When I tried to read her aura I could not, their energy was unstable so much…that it felt like I was witnessing a raging battle.

There's something strange about you…

"I…I do like her." I admitted. I waited for the possible shocked expressions from Kaiya but none came. 

"I see." The teen nodded. A warm smile lit her face, easing my own tense heart. She accepted it like that? "Are you surprised?" Kaiya asked.

"…"

"If this is who you are, then I'll accept it. I'll be here for you as long as I can."

Like a true friend, I thought. It felt like something of our bond has solidified just then. She said she'd always be here for me, even after learning this side to me. Although her strange aura startled me, I still believe that I can trust her, now more than ever.

That is why, I have to ask.

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" She mouthed. "No, not at all. Why do you ask?"

Your aura…I felt disappointed that she would refuse to tell me her problems but perhaps she's not ready yet. I would like to know who you are…the real you.

"If you ever should need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you." I told the taller teen.

"…Sounds good." She grinned.

We both began our way out of the restrooms.

"So tell me, how much do you like Haruka?"

Haruka's POV, café

I continued to stare out at the empty seat where Michi occupied only minutes before. How did this happen? I remember stretching out to cup the glass…Then Michi started to talk to me…Oh. The memory came all too clearly now; I was looking too intently at her beautiful face, hanging on her every word…while forgetting I was still reaching out for that glass! Damn! AND THEN, my hand bumped into it instead of grabbing it, spilling it all over her!

…

…

…

ARGH!

I gripped both sides of the table and prepared to bring my head crashing down onto the wooden top. My motions were abruptly stopped when a sharp tapping hit my shoulders. I looked up, expecting it to be another waitress, but instead I saw…them.

"Not a good idea." Minako shook her finger in my face. I hate that!

I leaned back, wracking my already abused brains when Usagi said something odd "It's okay, we're here to help."

Help?

What on earth were they yammering on about?

"Confused?" Minako gloated again.

Well no shit.

"…"

"Look, this is time for redemption! NOT self pity."

"And you want to help?"

"That's right." Usagi joined in.

"…No thanks."

"What!"

"Why not?"

To my irritating they swiped the seats across from me and began their nosy instigations. I was not in the mood for this.

"I don't need your help."

I watched the two younger girls exchange glances.

"Are you sure about that?" Minako narrowed her eyes. It was as though she didn't believe a word I said.

"Of course. Without a doubt." I hope…

"Sure, just like when you spilled your drink all over Michiru."

How did they know? The sequence of torturous events began to unfold before my eyes again but I shook my head violently to bat away the evil images.

"We just…wanted to help." Usagi's eyes started to tear. The waterworks! Oh shit! If she gets on a roll who knows what people will think.

I then grudgingly gave in. "What do you suggest?" It was a good thing Kaiya didn't know about this or I'd never hear the end of it. 

The two across from me gave each other a 'v' for victory, grinning broadly. Only one question still remained, just why were they being so persistent to help?

"Yikes, here they come!"

Who? I turned in time to see Kaiya waving goodbye to Michiru at the entrance of the café. No…I felt myself pale. Does Kaiya know? Relief spread through me as the two parted; I definitely did not want to see her so soon. The realization that Michiru was coming this way made my gaze shoot back to the empty seats across from me.

"Hey-" What…? Both seats were now empty with no Usagi or Minako in sight!

Now where did those little scamps rush off to? I lifted my new drink up to my mouth and took a slow sip. Maybe…far away from here I silently hoped.

**Tup, tup, tup.**

My train of thought was broken with the approaching footsteps. Without even looking up, I could tell it was Michiru. It's crazy, I know, but I've always been able to identify the familiar sound her shoes always make.

**Tup, tup.**

"I'm back."

She stood there in front of me without a hint of anger that I expected. It really…made me wonder.

"Oh!" I stood up suddenly- the chair! "Here," I pulled one chair back for her and motioned to her with my free hand.

There was no hesitation. "Thank you." She graciously took her seat.

In turn I nodded and walked over to my own once more, feeling the urge to rush into it and hide my face. Actions aren't everything you know; words can hurt much more, I silently reminded myself. After I reached my destination my hands immediately began to fumble nervously in my lap…under the table. Where Michiru wouldn't see them.

"So…" I tried, unsure of how to start a simple conversation. The feeling of the recent screw up still bothered me. It was the equivalence of slapping yourself silly for some sanity! "I see you got a new shirt."

…Okaaaay, awkward silence here.

**SplOOsh!**

"Gah!" I yelled, jumping up onto my feet. C-cold! My mind screamed. Partially shaking and freezing, I glared down at a blonde waiter. Wait…I looked this 'guy' up and down. The person was dressed in a male waiter's uniform but something seemed off here.

"Ah, so sorry about that sir. It was an accident, my hand slip." A pair of gleaming aqua eyes laughed back.

Just as I was about to shout 'Kaiya!' the 'guy' quickly added, "Your waitresses will be with you in one moment. Thank you for your patience!" H-Hey now…I watched Kaiya leave quickly, her small ponytail bobbing up and around the corner where two different people walked out.

"Thank you for waiting!" Both shouted at once in high-pitched voices. Wait, SO THAT'S WHERE THEY WENT! The horror…A sinking feeling told me to run while I had the chance, but Michiru seemed to have other plans.

She smiled at the two blonde waitresses. "Hello. Would it possible to order the special of the day?"

"Why of course!" Usagi scribbled the item onto a note pad.

"And what about you sir?" Minako shoved her pen into my face.

'Watch it', I almost shouted in surprise.

**Whack!**

Kaiya was back.

"Now, now, please treat the customer with respect." She scolded Minako…or at least I think she was trying to; it was difficult to tell, she was grinning from ear to ear. If I didn't know better, she was struggling to keep herself from laughing outright. "Gomen ne miss," She directed her attention to my companion. "They're new."

"I see." Michiru giggled.

Hey, I'm the one still wet here!

"Ah, you still haven't dried off?" I heard Kaiya muse. Great, she was talking again.

"In two minutes? From a jug of freezing ice water?" I sarcastically mumbled, knowing full well she was asking for it."

"Ruka."

"Hm? A-AH!" Another pinch!

Michiru was smiling as she released her hold. "Unfortunately this is how she usually acts. Please excuse her."

You don't have to apologize to HER!

I was fuming now. "Would you _please_ excuse me? I need to use the restroom." I stood up to leave. As expected the trio of doom immediately stalked me. When I rounded the corner out of sight I turned on them.

"Okay, what are you doing!"

"Helping." They all cheerfully responded. Funny, they're all so short too. If someone walks in here they would either conclude, 'a bunch of dumb blondes bickering things out' or two, 'a big bully threatening small kids'. That's why I hate being so tall all the time, you're always accused as the aggressor. I sweat dropped remembering Usagi fake tears. "Besides, you said we could."

That snapped me out of my thoughts, "I said what?"

Usagi's eyes started to tear again.

"Okay! Okay!" I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Just…don't cry."

"So from now on if you say something stupid you'll get it." Kaiya poked my nose.

Ow…I rubbed the inflicted area. "Get what?"

"Anything we can throw." Her eyes seemed to slowly shift over to the pile of chairs stacked behind us.

"…"

"Here." Minako shoved something hard into my hands.

"A…walkie talkie?" I then realized how stupid I just sounded. Apparently everyone else noticed it immediately and laughed.

Grr…I bit my bottom lip.

"No, it's a cell phone." They laughed again. Strangle, or not to strangle? "Ha…ha…anyway, we came up with code names so Michiru won't know. Usagi is Rabbit, Kaiya is Kay, and I'm-"

"Baka blonde."

"What? No I'm not!" Kaiya and Minako began to argue.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"You know, I think the name fits." I broke the tie.

"…HA!"

"…"

"…FINE! Now if you excuse me, I have an order to attend." Baka blonde marched away to the kitchens. Usagi shortly followed. "See ya Haruka. Mina chan, wait up!"

**Tup, tup , tup.**

Leaving me with Kaiya. Huh…

"Aren't you going too?"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"What?" I said more forcefully as I moved to grip her uniform collar. The serious expression on her face didn't suit her at all! "What is it?"

"…Game. Plan."

I blinked and let go. "Excuse me?"

"Movie, two hours, outside the crown arcade. You my friend will tell her. Today. Because if you don't, someone will take her away from you."

"I know but…"

"But?"

"There are some complications…I want to tell her but I don't know."

"Don't know about what? What's the problem."

I sighed. I guess I shouldn't' expect Kaiya to understand off the bat. "I mean, she's just too perfect. Sometimes it feels like I'm not good enough. She might be happier with someone else." There, I said it. I admit I have insecurities too. Now all I had to do was wait for the roar of laughter sure to follow.

Kaiya blinked. "Who should be the one to decide that?" She crossed her arms. "It's Michiru's choice, not yours."

"But-"

"Listen to me! If the person truly loves you, it should be for your heart, not for what you do. Status, money, fame, forget all that shit! Do you love her?"

Of course I do! "Yes."

"Then…" Kaiya took in a deep breath. "That's all that matters. If you don't ask you will never know." She now gripped both of my shoulders. "You have to take a chance for what matters the most to you. At least be able to say that you gave it all, not to regret the 'what ifs'."

Were we even talking about love advice? Her eyes seemed to be distant as she said the last few sentences.

As I digested the information she broke her steady state and smacked the back of my head.

"Come on, don't look so serious!" **Whack! **"It's not you."****

"Kaiya!" I growled.

"See ya later!"

**Tup, tup, tup!**

Michiru's POV, café

I wonder what is taking Ruka so long? I peered down at my watch. She's been gone ten minutes now…I didn't think she drank that much. Then again, she did run off at a fast pace.

As I contemplated the various possibilities they were all cut short as my companion rounded about the very same corner she had vanished around earlier.

"Back?" I smiled.

The other woman seemed to shrug off my greeting and mumbled something rather incoherent. 

"Ruka?" I inquired once more. "Is something wrong?"

"H-Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Sorry…" She turned her head.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the people walk by, being followed by Ruka's dark green eyes. She seemed deep in thought. Should I say something? The uneasy feeling began to grow in my stomach, making it flip flop uncomfortably. Did she still feel guilty about the accident earlier?

"About earlier…"

Her eyes darted back to mine and I noticed it. Having her entire attention on me. I liked it…

I shook my head lightly, determined to push forward. "I'm not angry." For a moment I could have sworn I heard Ruka sigh a breath of relief. Other than that she made no other movement, her eyes still watching my own.

I could never stay angry with you…

"It was an accident, I…Didn't mean to." Something flickered beneath the green surface. It had also startled me that she came this far to admit a fault.

I nodded in response.

"Mm…remember when I said you should do what you'd like to today?" Ruka broke into a lighter reverie. The ambiance brightened considerably from that one sentence.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Ah…would you like to go see a movie? With me?" She quickly added.

A movie? "Do you have one in mind?"

**Tup, tup…**

Our waiter had returned. "Your order." He smiled and placed the plates in front of myself and then Ruka. "Did I hear someone mention movies?" He questioned as though it were an off hand comment.

"…I did." Grunted Ruka.

Oh dear, I hope I won't have to resort to _that_ again.

"I heard there was a fantastic romance film playing by the crown arcade." The man mused while he began to re-fill our drinks.

"You don't say…"

Another sarcastic reply…

"What do you think?" I asked my partner, hoping to curb her sudden defensive position. She slowly turned to me, held eye contact for ten seconds and then took a deep breath.

"That's the one." She finally admitted.

"I never knew you to like romantic films." I teased. The other woman tensed up, with her eyes closed and her eyes brows twitching against her will.

"I don't… know what you're talking about."

Aw, isn't that cute? "Does that mean we get to hold hands?" I reached out and grasp hers, moving until our finger intertwined

"!"

Her hands felt clammy, sweaty even. I looked up to see the shocked expression upon her face and could only bring myself to smile back.

"Aww, she's blushing."

Ruka broke our contact and berated our server. "No I'm not!"

With an amused expression I watched the man bend down to whisper something into my partner's ear. Ruka clearly darkened three shades of red. I wonder what he said?

"Go away!" The man took off laughing. How strange, did they know each other?

"…"

"Uhh, don't mind him." Ruka assured me. She coughed, "Don't forget to stay away from those types."

"You've spent a lot of time talking him." I noted.

"Jealous?"

…"…maybe." I barely whispered.

"Hm?"

"The food is getting cold."

"Oh! I almost forgot." Ruka smiled. "Man I'm hungry." She began to dig into her order.

However I paused for a few seconds thinking,

…What if I said that I was…

Kaiya's POV, movie theatre

**Kssh, krrsh.**

"Baka blonde? Kay here. Answer baka blonde."

"…"

"I know you're there!"

I heard a sigh at the other end. "Yeah, yeah."

"Did you get the tickets?"

"Yeah, yeah… For the mushiest one I could find!" Her energetic voice then picked up a few tones. "Hugging, kissing, the works! Haha, I wish I could see their faces during some of these scenes. This will definitely be one date they will never forget!"

She's…so brilliantly evil!

"And you left Rabbit in charge of the snacks?"

"Pssh, naturally."

"Right, then I'll get to work on the scavenger hunt. Once I deliver the first clue, hit the second point and begin operation 'domino'."

"Roger."

**Krrsh.**

Haruka's POV

Maybe this won't be so bad after all. We were only five minutes from the movie place now. Romance movies aren't so bad, but they're always between a guy and a girl. It's boring! I mean, guy meets girl. The end. At least action movies have a little something to them, like girl gets kidnapped and guy saves girl. The end. However, watching these crap cliché movies have made me appreciate my own life to an extent; mine is way more exciting.

"We're here." I stated.

Michiru nodded her head.

So where was Kaiya? I scanned the crowd, hoping to recognize that disguise artist. Not that guy…nope not him either…Briefly my eyes settled onto Michiru's hand, which hung loosely by her side. She caught me by surprise in the café, I never expected her to do that. The feeling of her hand in mine still lingered…and what Kaiya said then didn't help worth shit! 'Don't think dirty thoughts now,' my ass.

My hand automatically contracted. I mean, Michiru is only the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. Perfect mind, soul and…curves. I blinked. NO! I didn't mean that!

"Sorry I'm late." Kaiya was hiding behind my back. "Here." She slipped the slips of paper into my one open hand. "Have fun."

And she was gone.

"Are those the tickets?" Michiru was quick to notice. I was forever grateful that she didn't notice Kaiya take her leave.

"Umm…yup." I guess…

"May I see them?"

I handed them to her, afraid to look at it myself. Who knows what horrors lay in store for us?

"_Once upon a time, there was a dumb blonde named Cinderuka_…"

"What?" I gasped.

Michiru mirrored my own dumbfounded expression.

"It came with the tickets…"

_Cinderuka was a flirtatious man who ruled the world of racing since a very early age. All across the kingdom he was known as 'the wind', a being that was quick to change moods and heart. However, although his life should've been anything a person had wanted he was cursed to live the rest of his days flirting whilst never finding his true love._

One day while out for a practice drive, he came upon a forest growth that blocked his usual path. 'Stupid trees…' He growled. Instead of looking for another trail, he leaped out from his motorcycle and charged into the growth to find its source. Thorns cut his legs, arms and scratched at his face but it did not matter to Cinderuka. He would not give up. 

"Geh…Where did all this come from?"

As he neared closer, a sound of rushing water filled the air. "Water?" He exclaimed in disbelief. The growth was beginning to let up and he soon found himself free, out in the open…in the middle of nowhere.

"In the middle of nowhere?" I yelled. "Boy, that's stupid."

"Shush, I want to know what happens."

_It appeared to be nowhere to Cinderuka's eyes but in fact, it was a small village. He walked forward, his eyes couldn't believe what he saw. Small houses, out in the body of water. They appeared to hover above the blue surface._

"Amazing…" He breathed.

"Like it?" Another voice came from behind him. Startled he turned, to lay eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Yes." He mouthed, unable to say anything else at the time.

"It's not much," The woman cheerfully smiled, "but it's home."

Cinderuka nodded at this. "But…where did it come from? It wasn't here before…"He slightly frowned.

His companion held her mysterious smile as her pure aqua eyes shone a strange light. "Or maybe…you were never looking in the right place."

"Huh?"

He watched the bewitching beauty twirl a few steps forward past him, in the direction of the watery village, her arms stretched out to imitate freedom itself.

"There's a dance tonight. Would you like to come?"

"Will you be there?"

She nodded.

A smile lit his tired face. "Then I gladly accept." Anything to meet this girl again. The loneliness inside began to melt at that sweet thought. "And…"

"And?" She inquired.

"Please…wait for me. When we meet again, I would like to tell you something."

"Then I'll be waiting."

  
"It doesn't end there does it?" I interrupted again.

Michiru flipped the paper. "Wait, there's a bit more."

_"Help Cinderuka find what he needs to meet his love. Acquire items for two"_

Clue 1: Where an ugly duckling will become a swan

I exchanged glances with Michiru and then we both looked at the tickets.

"You don't mind do you?" I really wanted to know where this would lead!

"Actually, I'm curious as well."

Yes! I punched the air. "So, do you understand our first clue?"

"An ugly duckling…" She pondered. "Well, unlike humans, an animal such as a duckling cannot talk of the sort. So it must be relating to its outer dress."

"Dress? They don't expect a guy to wear a dress do they?" Kaiya really has an odd imagination if that's the case.

"A Tuxedo then." Michiru kindly pointed out for stupid o'l me.

"Hmm…so a tuxedo shop or something?"

"A place with both dresses and tuxedo's."

"Come again?":

"The clue said 'for two'."

Right… "Well, then let's find this place!"

Kaiya's POV, park

**Krrsh.**

"…Kay?" Baka blonde mumbled.

"…Yeah?"

"How does the story end?"

"It's a secret."

**Krrrrsh. Blep.**

"How does the story end?" I hear a tearing Usagi.

"I said it's a secret." I said in my best irritated tone I could pull.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

**Krrrsh.**

Michiru's POV, swan lake dress shop

"Ironic isn't it?" Ruka mumbled as we both peered up at the large sign.

I giggled. "It was a very good clue wasn't it?"

The usual grunt came as expected.

**Tinkle, tinkle…**

The bell chimed as we entered the extravagant store. I've been in expensive places prior to this, but this was overdone in everything! I also wonder who wrote that clue. Although the story tale was meant to be regal in ambiance, the fact it was in the form of a fairy tale appeared to take on a childish yet mature outline.

I walked over to the aqua marine gown that had caught my eye. For a strange reason, it felt familiar…As the princess of Neptune in my past life, I suppose it was no surprise. My mind drifted back towards the anonymous writer again. To write anything meaningful, you must put your heart into it. A fairy tale, the story context itself brings out many possibilities that may unlock this writer's inner self.

"Michi." Ruka called for me. Our host was here.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you." She greeted us both.

She was slim, young woman of perhaps twenty six. The way her black dress hugged her curves was enough to make anyone blush. My eyes glanced over to Ruka, expecting some drooling action taking place, but I found none.

Ruka?

"That's good." Ruka answered back.

"Yes, isn't it? Now to business, outfits for two." It sounded as though she expected us.

"Do you know who wrote this?" I handed her our first clue.

"Who? No, of course not. Although, they did give me this…" Ruka held out her hand. " Ah ah…AFTER, I find you some outfits." She grinned. "Now first, color preference?"

Outside, an hour later

"That…was…"

"It wasn't that bad." I smiled.

We now had our second clue.

"Anyway, what does it say?" Ruka put our packages down to peek over my shoulder for a glance herself.

_Clue 2: Cinderuka needs transportation _

My companion frowned. "Couldn't he walk?"

"It would ruin the story." I automatically deducted. "Besides, the place we're going may not be a small walk."

"You're telling me." The taller woman groaned as she picked up our parcels again. "Where to?"

"Your place; you left your motorcycle there did you not?"

"Oh, and it was in the story!"

"That's right."

"Well, let's hurry, my arms are gonna get tired real fast."

Kaiyia's POV, park

**Krrsssh.**

"Rabbit, did you finish?"

"Blaaaaaah…I didn't think it would be THIS much work!"

"Come on, at least it's for a good cause."

"Mhm…" Usagi groaned from the other end. "Oops, I hear them coming, gotta go!"

**Krsssh.**

Haruka's POV, parking lot

"M…My bike." I couldn't believe it. No way…Michi stood still by my side, unable to find the right words to describe this either.

Someone had polished it.

"Shit, this is awesome!" I ran over to it.

It was almost brand new, polished, waxed, and some of the parts had been replaced with new padding and such.

"Wow…" Which was all Michi could say as well.

I continued to look my baby all over. Until I reached the bottom did I find the next clue.

_  
Clue 3: A gift for a blossoming flower. A secret for one._

"I know this one!" I yelled, startling Michi.

"You do?"

"I can get some of these sometimes too you know…? Well, I can! Hop on." I handed her my helmet.

"Where are we going?" She gave me a puzzled look.

"The park."

**Rrrr…..RrrrVrrroooooooOOOOOOM!**

Kaiya's POV

**Krrrsh.**

"Kay… how much LONGER? I'm getting tired."

"Me too."

"You two are done, head over to the final place. I'll be there in a sec."

I paused to hear a motorcycle heading this way. Crap, no time to wait around.

"I'm out."

**Krrsh.**

Harukaa's POV, park

This has to be it! I thought as I ran across the grass. I jumped down the final steps in bounds till I reached the lake's shore. There lay the aquamarine flowers Kaiya picked everyday for Michi when she was sick.

"Found it…" I breathed, slightly out of breath. But I can't let Michi see it yet according to the clue.

I carefully plucked the beautiful flower and began to wrap it up in paper. The task wasn't as simple as I thought it would be but somehow I managed.

There…

"But where is the clue?"

I began searching around the area, anxious to discover what was left to do. I mean, from the fairy tale there couldn't be much more a guy needed. Right?

"Hm?"

A color of white caught my eye. Following it, I pushed through a few elongated grasses to see a folded paper boat floating on the water's edge. There it was…

_Clue 4: To find the way, follow this_

A map?

I grinned at this; everything wasn't far off now. I really do wonder how this story will end.

**Tup, tup, tup…**

Later that evening, ballroom

"This is some get together." Makoto awed. "Your dad sure went all out didn't he?"

Ami, Makoto and Rei stood by the food table, watching over the festivities.

"Yeah, it's too bad Minako and Usagi are sleeping over there." Rei pointed to the exhausted blondes, sitting out on the bench snoozing against one another. "On the bright side, you guys sure helped scare away that one business weirdo. Hmm…But back to now. Do you think we should wake them?"

"Don't worry, if they're tired sleep is best for them." Ami suggested as she reached over to pour herself a glass of punch.

"Admit it, you would rather have all the cute guys to yourself." The miko grinned ear to ear as Ami almost choked on her drink.

"R-Rei!" She gasped.

Makoto shrugged her shoulders and chuckled, not knowing what else to do. So instead she patted her red faced friend on the back.

"She's just teasing."

"I know…"

"Anyway, have you guys seen Michiru and Haruka? You'd think Kaiya would invite them as well." Rei commented again. Ami sighed a breth of relief to be out as center of attention and decided to keep it that way.

"They may come later due to obligations and such."

"Such as school?"

"…"

"The music is changing." Makoto noted. The other two girls became attentive to the change in atmosphere as well. 

"It's…classical."

"A waltz?"

Haruka's Pov, changing room

"Michi?" I called out.

"…"

I guess she's already out there. Oh well…probably for the best, I'd ruin the surprise flower if she didn't, I chuckled.

"So, you ready?"

I spun around. "Kaiya!"

"Yo."

There was so much I wanted to say. Like…the scavenger hunt was loads of fun. It was an actual adventure! But I think I'll skip out on the part where I say, 'oh, we didn't use the movie tickets'.

"You wrote that story?"

"I did."

"…How does it end?"

"…Heh."

Kaiya's POV, ballroom

Everything appears to be going according to plan…I stepped forward a few steps and froze as a negative energy wave sent my senses crazy. Bad feeling…I glanced around the room, over the faces, by the food table and over to the twins, trying to detect the presence. Where is it?

Finally my gaze landed over a red haired woman standing amidst a talking crowd. She was socializing with a few older men, nothing out of the ordinary…to a normal person.

Ah…I suppose each fairy tale wouldn't be complete without a villain. I saw her piercing red eyes connect to my aqua ones.

Well, unfortunately I can't let you disrupt this scene, invited or not. I cocked my head to the entrance that led out, then glanced there, implying we take this outside. The other woman's eyes glinted with violent intent; was she here to see me? She then smirked before she left the circle of men that had gathered around her.

Haruka's POV, ballroom

_'The story went like this…'_

Cinderuka entered the large white hall filled withtown's folk. With an uncommon nervousness, he strolled in towards the middle, hoping to find the object of his desires, the girls with aqua hair and eyes.

"I wonder…where Michi went." I gripped the wrapped paper in my hands through my clammy hands.

_Finally, he had spotted her at the other end, surrounded by many male admirers. At this, Cinderuka felt a pang of extreme jealously before it deflated into dejection. There were many men out there for her and she must already have her eye on one of them. What did he have that they didn't?_

"Ruka."__

Michi…?__

To his surprise the beautiful maiden made her way past her admirers over to where Cinderuka awaited astonished. Other men made faces as they saw the aqua goddess walk out of their grasps to one lucky male across the room. As this happened, many young maidens who had eyed the handsome Cinderuka felt themselves bear pangs of jealously as well. Now, all eyes were on the two individuals who seemed to outshine all others.

Kaiya's POV, outside

"Good evening isn't it?" The red haired woman gave a mocking laugh. "Come now, at least look a little scared." Her gun was out by her side, intent perfectly clear.

A Death Buster…

"…"

"Don't ignore me you stupid human!"

Haruka, Michiru… "I can't tell you how the story ends…"

"What are you talking about?" My opponent snapped.

"…because…it's up to you."

Haruka's POV, ballroom

I swallowed. It was now or never. Everything I've been holding back, all my pain and angst over this forbidden love. I was painfully aware of how it all felt; the clamminess of my hands, the heat in the room, the way others were watching…But…who cared about what _they_ thought? Kaiya's words in the café came flooding back to me. _'Status, money, fame, forget all that shit! Do you love her?' _I know I do, more than anything.

My gaze locked with Michi's, hoping that there she had a shred of feeling of what I felt for her. All we've been through, our childhood, our friendship…it would never be the same after this, and I knowledge that.

"Michi?" But I want to try…

The room held their breath.

My fist holding the paper came up as I moved to unravel it with the other. The paper unfolded and fell to the flower, revealing the jewel that could only be surpassed by the beauty before me. I gathered my courage for the right words to say what I really meant. If I'm going to do this, I won't falter halfway.

I took her hand and handed her my gift. As soon as I was sure she had hold of it, I looked up to see we now only a few inches apart. "Kaioh Michiru, my name is Tenoh Haruka and…I love you. Will you be my princess?"

Michi released the flower and as I watched it fall, I was numbly aware that our lips had met. Warmth spread out through my heart. My arms came around to embrace my princess, meeting her own soft embrace…when I realized we both were crying.

Clapping erupted around the room, making this moment even more real. It appeared Usagi and Minako were awake now as well.

"Wahoo! Way to go Haruka!" They cheered.

Kaiya's POV, outside

Clapping…I looked up to the sky.

Way to go, I knew you had it in you. What's more, I felt a strange sense of peace despite the danger of my predicament.

"Your wrong." I corrected the witch. "It's a fantastic evening."

"Bull shit!"

**BAM!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'…To be continued.'**


	14. Purity of a Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon

**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BAM!**

Haruka's POV, ballroom

  
"Did you hear that?"

"It sounded like a gun shot!"

"A gun shot? Oh no!" A woman screamed.

The guests ran about aimlessly, creating more disorder in an already chaotic situation. I wrapped my arms around Michi, keeping her close while I tried my best to protect her from the bumping of bodies. These fools, this isn't helping anybody! I searched around the room, over the crowd for an exit. Finally I spotted one straight ahead of us.

"This way." I whispered and tugged my partner towards the side exit. She nodded and followed lead.

Outside

  
"What do you think?" I asked. I had my henshin stick ready in my palm, ready to go if needed.

Michi closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. Her Neptunian aura began to emit itself from her body. "Negative energy…In that direction." She pointed over to where the gunshot sounded.

"Then they've appeared." I growled. These Death Busters have run out of my patience; first they put us though this load of crap of trying to save the world from the silence, then they made Michi sick and now they've spoil a perfectly good evening. Who's life are they trying to ruin besides our now? My hands curled into fists, shaking at my sides with unmatched hate. They'll pay. Every last one of them, I swear it in the name of Uranus.

I flinched when Michi lightly touched my arm. She looked up at me with knowing eyes. At least there was someone who understood.

"Ready?" She whispered.

I eyed the surroundings for a place to transform. "Over there." I pointed to the patch of trees.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up!"

**FssssSssSsssssh…**

We dashed out of our cover in the direction Neptune had pointed to earlier.

"Who do you think the target is this time?" I gasped.

**Tup, tup , tup, tup, tup, tup, tup…**

"Another random civilian most likely."

**Tup, tup, tup, tup, tup , tup, tup…**

The both of us simultaneously reached another set of trees, causing me to angrily curse silently; it was difficult to make anything out in this level of light. Meaning, I had to slow down and I definitely did not want to slow down to a turtle's pace. "Geh…" My eyes attempted to search to my sides as I ran through the area but every time I shifted my gaze another tree would forcefully pull my attention back. "Frick!" I growled; I barely missed another one. Dodging these pieces of bark were beginning to get on my nerves! Where the hell is this target?

"HOLD STILL!" Someone shouted ahead.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Shots of light lit up in various directions directly in front of us. 

**BAM!**

"!"

**Thud.**

I threw myself to the ground in time to see one shot blast over me into the darkness behind me. That…was close. My head shot up as I heard a small rustle leaving my side, heading to the right. I could barely make out Michi's figure fading away. She's going to circle in? It was an old formation of ours, meaning I've got to get up!

Move! I commanded my legs.

**Tup!**

I lunged over to the left, staying low without letting myself stand to full height as closed distance. Our enemy's figure was also barely readable in the shadows.

"HOLD STILL TENOH!"

**BAM!**

Tenoh! My mind froze for a split second; but I was right here, my identity hasn't been discovered has it? The fear latched onto me, forcing me to shake unwillingly. For a moment I could have sworn she was looking in my direction. There was no way…The anger began to build onto the old, creating something bigger.

"Shut up!" I lost it. "World…SHAKING!"

**WrrrrrRRrrrrrrrrrrr**

BLAM!

"AhhHh!" I heard the Death Buster shout.

The entire area was lit in a flash of golden light. As it did so, I stood up to view what I normally would not have seen. The target…That's who she was looking at!

No way…

A dark figure running this way had been caught in the light's embrace, bringing her into full view.

K-Kaiya?

I stood there feeling numb as the girl ran by me. Everything seemed to go by in slow motion, as time seemed to slow itself. Any moment I could seize her arm as each motion continued through. But I couldn't, I was stuck. I couldn't move. My eyes followed her and saw her give me a quick glance as she ran by, not seeming to care about my presence but merely acknowledging my existence.

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup…**

She's…the target. I couldn't believe it…I fell to my knees. Why now? Why? 

"WHY!" My fists slammed into the ground.

"Deep…SUBMERGE!"

Neptune's blue light reflected around the area now.

"Leave now." I heard Neptune warn our opponent. "This is your only warning."

"…Grr…This isn't the end, it's far from over!" The witch growled.

**TUP!**

I remained deadly still, unsure of what was happening. It wasn't a dream, was it? I buried my head in my hands, pushing back my strands of blonde hair with desperation.

**Tup…tup…tup…**

"Michi." I mumbled.

"She's gone…" Michi assured me. "Are you hurt?"

I immediately shook my head.

"I'm glad…" She lightly touched my shoulder. "However, this is not the end of things. Did you see which way the target went?"

"Do you…do you know who it is?" I lifted my head from my hands. My voice sounded dead to me, just as I felt.

"…" By her stillness I knew she didn't.

"It's Kaiya, Michi. It's Kaiya."

I heard her gasp. "Are you sure?"

I could only nod dumbly. For once, I didn't know what to do. This isn't a love problem where I could rely on Kaiya for advice. This was a situation where I had to choose risking the world over her life. If she did carry a talisman, I'll be forced to take it from her and watch her die before my eyes. An empty shell? Could I see her like that? Allow her to be reduced her to something so pitiful?

I gathered some strength and forced myself up. Michi wasn't going to take this any better than I was. Perhaps, she'd take it worse…and she hasn't fully recovered either.

"Michi?" I called out to her. I gently felt her out in the darkness until I found her shoulder and pulled the shaking woman close to me. "It's okay…I'm here." I held her.

"…What will we do?" She whispered.

I don't know…Why couldn't someone tell me? Why couldn't someone tell me what to do? The burden of this responsibility bit down as I struggled over our only two options.

"We have to find her." I found my voice and gulped.

Michi's hold on my outfit tightened nervously.

"I'm not saying we have to decide now but we have to at least find her." I reasoned aloud. "We just need to be around her more than ever."

"But how…?"

I softly pushed Michi back and with one hand, finding it's way under her chin I gently tilted it upwards. "I have an idea."

The next day, Kaiya's POV, school garden

I leaned back against the fountain's marble frame, not caring that I missed class. The brick ground wasn't the most comfortable place to sit on, but at the moment I couldn't have cared less. It was solid… it was here…

"Why _did_ I come here?" I asked myself. I was still tired from last night's escapade. Although, I was sure the heat didn't help much; warm days like these can also make me sleepy.

The sun was mercilessly beating down with no clouds whatsoever to provide any shade. I doubted the water in the fountain was clean enough to drink for that matter.

Stupid…

I clenched my hands into a small fist, too tired to wipe the beads of sweat that had begun to form upon my brow. Another few moments passed where I heard nothing but the running stream behind me. Impulsively I silently chuckled to myself; who would be stupid enough to be outside in this weather?

"Obviously me."

Great, now I was talking to myself.

I gave out a long, slow sigh and shifted slightly on the ground, hoping to find a more comfortable position. 'This really should be the last thing on your mind', my inner voice nagged.

Shouldn't it? I thought back.

I grinned. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, my parents, were searching for the holders of the talisman. So were the Death Busters, an organization of 'wanting to destroy the world' weirdoes. Absent-mindedly I flicked a small pebble by my other hand and watched it roll a few inches away. The events of yesterday evening came back, from when I met the Death Buster and onwards.

"It looks like I'm it."

It experience felt like another game of hide and go seek tag. I'm reduced to hiding from the enemy and my parents (how degrading). Either group would surely seize the opportunity to kill me if they had the chance; without my heart crystal I would be good as dead. I've seen what happens to victims when they're heart crystals are removed. Back with Ami and Makoto…The victims become empty shells. I'm glad that none of the targets held the talismans; because of that, 'we' were allowed to save them. However, sooner or later that relief would transform into a void of panic if time were running out.

…I wonder, being an empty shell you surely wouldn't feel any emotion. To not feel hate, anger, happiness, fear…Wouldn't that be better for me? I tried to imagine it for a second. If I was dead then I wouldn't have to worry about killing my parents or worrying about going home.

But logically speaking, what were the chances of that I even held a talisman? It would definitely suck if I didn't carry one and died for nothing. I know I would feel very ticked off if that were the case; I can't die until I've made my judgement on my parents. They still aren't off the hook yet…Besides…Out of all these people in this world, in this city, what were the chances that I would carry something everyone is looking for? I couldn't be that special. That would be like saying I had a role here.

**FWoOOOOoooOoosh…**

A cool breeze? Wow! This is the first one all day! I sat there lazily as the wind ruffled my hair and school attire. It feels good…

"So how does it feel?"

Hm…?

A little girl?

I blinked back a few times, wondering if I was hallucinating. A little girl now stood in front of me where there wasn't anyone a few seconds ago. As I examined her, I noted how her light blue eyes seemed to glow back a strange innocent light. Her light blonde hair was cropped short, similar to Haruka's with the exception of a few hair clips keeping the side bangs out of her sight. A kid…I thought to myself again. And I heard her talk so she's really here. But she wasn't here before was she? I searched my memory. I don't remember seeing her here before; I would have surely spotted that dark purple dress she was wearing. It really sticks out in this scenery.

"Are you lost?" I asked her from my sitting position.

Her blonde hair whipped to the side as another breeze shot through the garden, sending flower petals up into the air. She doesn't look that old, I wonder if she can even talk?

She nodded.

"…You can come sit down if you want." I finally replied and motioned to the spot beside me.

She took a step forward and then hesitated. A confused expression appeared across her features. How like a child…

"I won't hurt you."

The girl nodded and took the seat beside me. She immediately brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. I remember I used to do that when I was a kid too. The sight brought a weak smile to my face. Without thinking about it, I mimicked the action as well… Before I knew it, the two of us were exactly in the same pose, looking straight ahead out of the garden entranceway.

"So…I suppose you don't know where your parents are?" I guessed.

To my surprise, she shook her head. "No, I know where mama and papa are."

So she can talk…pretty well in fact.

"But wouldn't they be worrying about where you?"

"I'm looking for someone." She stated in a soft voice. It sounded lonely…

"A friend?"

She nodded again. "What about you? Why are you all alone? Where are your friends?"

The sincerity she projected in her voice touched me. I almost couldn't believe the innocent radiating from this kid; it was hard to believe that all of us were like this one time or another. Everyone…but me. I can't remember what I used to be like; it was so long ago. All I can remember are the days I spent hiding from the staff members and training. Only the days where I was alone…Like I am now. I can't hang around the gang anymore now that I'm a target. I'll draw innocents into the crossfire…

As I thought this, I scanned the garden to be sure that no one else had followed. If this child was hurt because of my carelessness, then I…I don't know what I'd do.

"I don't have any friends."

"Why not?"

"…Because…some very bad people are after me…"

"Someone…wants to hurt you?" She gripped my closest shoulder with both her tiny hands. "Bullies?"

I couldn't resist giving a weak smile. In truth I wasn't sure how much I should tell this girl…someone her age shouldn't be worrying about fighting and death. Even if it were another person's story. There will be a time later where she may understand all this, but…now isn't the time.

"Yes, very strong bullies."

The child pushed her off of my shoulders and stood up. Slowly she walked around me till she stood directly at my front.

"…?"

"I'll be your friend!" She declared.

"What?"

"I'll pinkie swear it. If those bullies come get you, I'll protect you."

I looked at the outstretched hand with mixed emotions. I know she meant well, but it was a joke imagining she could hold her own in battle against my parents or the Death Busters. Uranus and Neptune may not harm the child and forgive her, but I could see that witch performing cold murder without a second thought. That bitch…A cold feeling began to seep throughout my body. If anyone hurts this girl, I WILL kill them myself.

"Thanks." I made the pinkie swear with her. "And if any bullies come after you, I'll also be there to protect you."

"Deal."

**FwwOOOOOooooOSh…**

"…"

"…I have to go now." She said.

"Okay. I hope you find your friend."

The girl nodded. As soon as the contact was broken, she turned and ran the best she could towards the garden entrance. When she reached it, she gave on last wave back at me and disappeared around the corner. I picked myself off the ground and gave my legs a quick stretch before I sat down onto the fountain's ledge.

What an interesting kid…I didn't expect her to talk so well at that age; she looked to be about five. Hmm…But now what should I do? Should I keep running? Should I fight back? Either way I won't be able to avoid this collision.

"There you are."

Michiru? I almost didn't see her, I thought as my eyebrows furrowed. As my friend started to walk this way, I wave of panic set in as when I met the child earlier. Crap! I shuffled to the forward slightly till my legs completely touched the ground. My arms were positioned directly behind my body, ready if I need to make a quick escape. This isn't good…Maybe I should go now? Nervously my hands shook, barely able to support my paralyzed body. If only that Death Buster had killed me earlier…

Stuck in my own uncertainties allowed Michiru to make it to me.

"May I sit with you?"

I nearly fell over backwards into the fountain from surprise but I caught myself in the nick of time, narrowly avoiding a watery plunge.

"Uh…actually…" I have to go, you shouldn't be near me, I sure hope Haruka won't show up…the thoughts raced through my mind silently.

Taking my silence for a yes, Michiru took a seat next to me. Oddly enough, it wasn't me who she was looking at; her eyes were situated at the entranceway she came in from. Was she waiting for someone? I wondered. Oh, or maybe she was thinking about that kid?

"…Hey, did you see that girl?"

"Hm? A girl?"

"You know…the one with sky blue eyes and light blonde hair." I pointed to my eyes and hair for emphasis. "Barely our waist height."

"Around here?" Michiru shook her head. "No, I haven't. You are the first one I have run into."

What? I felt my eyes widen. "But that can't be. She left just seconds before you showed up."

Aqua eyes shone back with amusement. "Then I may have missed her. That's too bad…"

"…Do you like kids?"

"Yes. They are absolutely adorable don't you think?" She giggled.

Actually I don't really know. I haven't seen too many kids back at home; I was always in the palace. Even then, I never saw other people my age until I came here. Sis _looks_ about my age but I know perfectly well that she isn't. She's at least a few hundred years older…Except in this time of course. Hmm…I think I heard that there were other kids my age on the other planets but I've never heard about them too much. It never bothered me before but I wonder what they're like?

"I guess…" I gave a small shrug. "They all look cute when they're little but they sure change when they become adults." I've met quite a few jerks in my short-lived life. Trying to imagine all those goons as innocent children almost boggles the mind, but I know it had to be true at some point.

I shifted my weight onto my elbows and leaned them against my legs. 

"True." I heard Michiru admit softly. "But it cannot be helped. People inevitably change as time go on…"

"Mhmm…"

"Just as you have."

The comment had taken me aback. "I have?"

"You certainly are livelier. I think it is wonder you are being yourself instead hiding away from us.""

"Because I trust you."

Michiru blinked a few times and so did I; I could have sworn her eyes were starting to tear. Did I say something wrong…? Why does she look sad?

"Hey…"

Haruka had found us both. As she closed the distance between us and I could see her face more clearly, I noticed she also harbored the same solemn expression as Michiru.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't…" Should I apologize? "Maybe I should go now." The awkwardness made me uneasy.

I tried to stand but a strong hand pushed me back into my seat. "You didn't do anything wrong." Haruka muttered. "So relax." She grinned.

Although she was smiling, I felt like there was something more behind it. What was truly behind that cheerful mask was that sad expression. It was still there wasn't it?

"Did Michi tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We're going to start living together."

My eyes widened; so soon? "Oh…" Was all I could say.

"All three of us."

"WHAT?" I looked at Michiru, hoping she'd tell me Haruka was joking. "When you say 'we're' don't you mean just YOU and HARUKA?"

"Afraid not."

My plans for disappearing quietly seem like an impossible dream now. 

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because we love you soooooo much." Haruka pinched my cheeks.

"Sway Wa-at?" Let…go…of. My. Cheek!

**Whap!**

"Sheesh, you both are so violent." Haruka rubbed her hand. "But it doesn't matter what you say, we've already talked to Rei and she agreed."

"…" HUH?

"At least please stay with us for a week." Michiru reasoned. "See if you like it. Ruka and myself thought it might be easier if you came to school with us instead of busing every morning."

"Plus we get to spend more time together!"

"Yeah, like I'd want to spend more time with you."

"…No?" The taller blonde narrowed her eyes. A grin spread across her lips.

"Ruka…Don't even think about it!" Michiru began to fidget nervously.

Do wha-

"AH!"

"Oof!"

**SPLOOOsH**

My arms shot out, desperately trying to cushion my fall. I didn't see that coming! Before I could think I felt one of Haruka's forearms wraps hit my upper chest and the next second I was in the fountain! And by the sound of that scream, it sounds like Michiru got it as well.

Heavy…The word came to mind. "Get off! Off!" I shoved a dead weight that had rolled on me onto Michiru.

"Hahahaha!" Haruka laughed. "Revenge is sweet!" She rejoiced in victory.

Okay, so I might have dumped a pitcher of water on her yesterday but what did Michiru do to deserve this?

I heard Haruka take another plunge after Michiru had shoved the trouble maker off.

"See?" We both heard the annoying voice again. "You can't tell me you wouldn't want to spend our time together like this."

"…" Could one more day really hurt? I thought about it. "…So I guess that means you and Michiru will be sharing a room?"

Both their faces blushed bright red. I bet Haruka is thinking naughty thoughts right now.

"I'm not if that's what you're thinking!" She exclaimed, catching my accusing stare.

"Sure, whatever helps you to sleep at night. If you do that is." I stood up. "But you guys will at least let me go back to get my stuff right?"

"Of course." Michiru promised.

Haruka only nodded. I couldn't help but think how easy this was; they were just going to let me go. How do they know I won't disappear on them or something? Not that I'm planning on ditching them now since they're trusting me this much. Later for sure; I have to. There's no doubt in my mind that the Death Buster is going to come for me very soon. After all, their organization was desperate enough to attack Makoto twice in one day!

"Great. Where will I meet you?"

"…" I saw the two exchange glances. "Oh, you'll see."

"You mean you aren't going to tell me?"

"You'll see…"

Hikawa Shrine

I wonder what they meant by, 'you'll see'. Hmm…I slowly walked up the stone steps to the shrine, still pondering the possibilities. It almost sounds like I should know the answer…

**Tup, tup, tup…**

"Kaiya!" A familiar voice greeted.

"Hi Rei. So you've heard?"

"Of course, they needed my permission." The miko put her hands on her hips.

What am I? Your possession?

"I see…"

"So let's get your stuff and we'll go."

"Go?" Wasn't I going wherever I was going to go ALONE? "I'm a bit confused. What do you mean by 'we'll'." This is starting to feel like déjà vu.

"You, me and the gang." Rei side-stepped where I finally saw the rest of the girls. Ami, Makoto, Usagi and Minako were all here as well. And from the sounds of it, it wasn't for another study session.

"Hi." They all greeted.

"Didn't Haruka and Michiru tell you?" Minako asked.

Tell me what?

"Haruka and Michiru invited us all to Michiru's place for dinner tonight. You know, to hang out and celebrate you moving out." Makoto filled me in.

"Food…" Usagi drooled.

"I always wanted to go to the beach." Ami smiled. Usagi nodded in agreement with this comment as well.

"Hey! I'm not moving out permanently."

"What, you aren't going to miss me are you?" Rei crossed her arms with a smug smirk.

"On second thought…"

The miko twitched. "Are you implying something?"

"Nooooo…" Of course not I inwardly laughed. "Careful Rei-'chan', you'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that."

"You-"

In a blur I saw Rei's friends jump her. "Rei, calm down!" They cried as they tried to strain the fire breathing miko. She's definitely stronger than she looks I mused. Even four other girls her age and size had trouble holding her back.

"…Fine, I'll let her live for now…" She pushed back some of her raven strands of hair from her face. "Because this way is going to be more fun."

Which way?

"Oh, sorry." Usagi apologized. "But you won't be able to wriggle out of this engagement."

"EH?"

"We know you have a bad habit of missing out on get-togethers." Minako pointed out the obvious. The rest of her peers nodded, giving their representative a unanimous agreement.

"Really…?"

All the younger girls nodded again, grinning broadly. "So don't even think about it!"

Grr …I twitched. SO THAT'S WHAT THEY MEANT BY 'YOU'LL SEE'! Five against one!

…crappers…

Kaiya driving Yuuchiro's car

They really don't plan things out very well do they? I gave off a tired sigh as I relaxed my grip on the wheel. Seriously, if they wanted to drag me here, having me drive the vehicle wasn't the best choice. I mean I could easily turn at this corner and drive in a circle all day.

"Don't even think about it." Rei growled.

However, seating Rei in the front to keep watch was a good plan!

"Umm…so where are we going?" I asked. This sure didn't look like the route to Michiru's house; we were still in the urban city center.

"Turn left." Usagi ordered as she leaned forward to point the way.

"Down there?" I turned the wheel and pushed down on the gas pedal till we pulled up into another street.

"And stop!"

This is where they wanted to go? I looked past the gates to see a mansion on the other side.

"Who's place is thi?"

"Hotaru's."

Suddenly the house had more meaning to me. Every detail became engraved in my memory as I scanned the scenery. Neatly trimmed lawn, wide area…looks like they keep the windows covered as well. I wonder what it looks like on the inside.

"And we're here because?"

"To pick up Rini."

My eyes widened. Rini? I thought back to the grown teenager I had met in my earlier years…I was still pretty young back then, meaning if this is who I think it is, she shouldn't know of my existence just yet.

"I see…"

Usagi ranted onwards. "She's a loud mouthed brat, stubborn, very rude; she hogs Darien all to herself but I think you two will get along."

Ami coughed. "She means Rini really isn't a bad kid once you get to know her."

A color of pink caught my attention. Speaking of which…

**Tup! Tup! Tup!**

"Boy, you're late Usagi!" The miniature future moon princess nagged. She stuck out her tongue rebelliously, purposely egging on Odango.

"If you had some manners-"

"I don't need them."

"Yes you do! You're supposed to respect your elders!"

"Wow…so you're an old lady now, huh?"

"Gomen ne, it was my fault." I interrupted. "I got lost." Sooner we got to Michiru's the sooner I can leave…hopefully. Any argument will surely slow us down. Being around everyone at once was making me extremely nervous.

Rini gave me a stare and I stared right back. She looked very much the same as I remembered her…perhaps a little more braty…No, a lot more. But something else was bothering me; Usagi and Rini both gave off this odd feeling. It felt like they were really close or connected in some way. Which was anything but normal; Rini came from the future. Why and how was she able to hang out with Junior High girls? The age difference was too vast.

"How do you two know each other?" I carefully chose my words.

"She's my cousin!" Usagi immediately answered.

Her cousin? The word 'impossible' chimed in my mind.

"Is this true?" I asked the rest of the Odango's friends.

"Yeah."

"It's true."

"Crazy isn't it?"

"I mean, just look at the pigtails. Can't you see the resemblance?"

So they all agree to it as well…I looked around at the smiling faces. Either they were all hiding something from me, or they really did think Rini was Usagi's cousin. It's possible Usagi only told her friend's the fact and they believed it in an instant, meaning they're off the hook. But Usagi was another matter. She claims to be related… I slightly narrowed my eyes. Perhaps it's best to keep quiet and keep an eye on them.

"I see!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "You really can see the resemblance."

"Who're you?" Rini butted in.

"Tenoh Kaiya, it's nice to make your acquaintance."

I offered my hand and after a moment's hesitation did she return the shake. "Oh, so you're Hotaru's other friend. I'm glad you're not another dumb blonde like Usagi."

I saw the degraded Odango twitching irritably out of the corner of my eye.

Cute…maybe we will get along after all.

"Since everyone is going, can Hotaru come too?" Rini then bluntly asked.

What? NO! I wanted to scream.

"I'm sure Michiru and Haruka will say it's all right…if Kaiya agrees."

Everyone looked at me. "Eh?"

"Since you three will to live together, it's logical that each of you would require equal privileges, such as inviting guests over to the same party the three of you are hosting."

Makoto laughed. "Ami means that if you give the okay, Haruka and Michiru will probably agree and it would be fine as well; you know how close friends are alike."

I don't' know…Haruka probably won't like the idea too much…

"Sure, I'm okay with it."

'One step in the grave' my inner voice nagged me. Who cares? I might be dead anyway!

A few seconds later, Rini brought Hotaru back with her.

"N-Nice to see everyone again." Hotaru gave a deep bow.

"Aw, there's no need for formalities." I heard Rei inform the younger girl, causing her to blush pink from embarrassment.

"…"

"Sup Hotaru?"

A smile appeared on the girl's face. It looked like she wanted to give me a giant hug but was too lady-like to do it in front of these people. I gave a small wink, telling her it was all right; I understood.

"Thank you for inviting me." She instead thanked.

"No problem. All right, everyone squeeze in the back!" I shouted.

There were a few groans and yells before they finally settled into a somewhat comfortable position. Minako somehow ended up on Rei's lap in the front, while Rini sat on Usagi's. Everyone else had some seat space. It wasn't difficult to see Rini and Usagi's compromise but…

"Comfortable?" I teased.

"Shut up and start driving!" Rei snapped back.

Now aren't we temperamental? I stepped on the gas petal.

**VvvvRrrrrOoooOOOMMMM…**

Back alley beside Hotaru's house

Eudialgave a sinister grin as she watched the group of girls pull out and drove past her vehicle in waiting.

"There they are." Her eyes glared ahead at the car's driver, focusing on the target's face. "Relax while you can…" Eudial smirked. "…Because I will steal your heart crystal…"

Haruka's POV, Michiru's house

I heard Michiru finish up washing the dishes as I was almost done cutting the fruit. Since we had left Kaiya, the two of us hustled back to prepare for everyone's arrival. We've invited Usagi, Minako (which I will be eternally grateful to for their help yesterday), Makoto, Ami and Rei. I even said the girls could bring along Rini, apparently a cousin of Usagi's. What's a few more friends going to do?

"Whew."

I wiped my brow as the last of the watermelon was finally cut up. Carefully I scooped the pieces with my two hands and placed them onto a large tray where various others lay already prepared. Michi being the artist she was wanted a natural color decoration; so we picked out some cantaloupe (green and yellow), strawberries, orange and grapes to go with the watermelon. The veggie platter we just bought to save some time.

The tap water stopped.

"We found her…" Michi said softly.

I felt a lump form in my throat. The natural question was, 'so now what?' I wanted to believe we could live our lives normally…that this all was a dream. Saving the world was already a difficult task to undertake. I knew that from the start. But this…Is so cruel. My hands began to shake…Shit…I don't want to, I don't want to watch it all happen and do nothing about it! Carry a talisman or not, her life would never be the same afterwards. There will always be the fear of another attack…perhaps nightmares over something you could never comprehend. Just…another victim of fate… While I am destined to play the executioner and perhaps, the murderer of my best friend.

"…We have to take it."

Michi spun on the spot and stared at me, her mouth slightly open. "…"

"It's our duty. To save the world from the Silence we must gather three talismans, even though the holder will die."

"…Even though she's our friend?"

I bit down, feeling my jaw clench. "Yes." My eyes steeled.

"I…"

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to." I turned my back to my partner; I can't let her see me crumble…I promised. I promised myself that if it came to this I would be the killer, not her. At least one of us can be spared the guilt trip. "Leave it to me."

"Ruka…"

"Hm? Hey, it looks like they're here." I could see the car slowing down to park in the front through the living room window. "I'll go greet them."

I promise Kaiya, I will never let the Death Buster's take your heart crystal! And if you do carry a talisman, I will kill you myself; you won't wither away as an empty shell.

"Hey!" I called out to the car group as they stepped out of the vehicle. Wow, it's sure warm today…I walked out down the small set of steps to meet the group.

"Haruka!" Minako and Usagi jumped me.

"Oof!" **Thud.** "Nice…to see you too."

"Get off!" Rei told her two blonde friends. "You shouldn't jump our host."

Usagi and Minako exchanged glances. "So…does that mean we can jump you instead?" They grinned.

"W-Wait a minute I didn- AH!"

**Thud.**

Michiru's POV, inside house

When I heard the roars of laughter I had to see what was going on. I now peered out of the window to see that Minako and Usagi had tackled Rei, who was now threatening to beat them both. I also noticed Haruka was on the ground as well, laughing at the action-taking place. How did she get down there?

Mentally I checked our guests off in my mind. It appears that they're all here…My heart nearly skipped a beat when I saw Kaiya had arrived as well. In part I wished she hadn't come; I was afraid. To spend time together, to make more memories of the three of us pretending for a moment life was normal and meant to be enjoyed. Then to have that false hope shattered. What sort of friend would say she would be there for her but then try to kill her?

…I cannot let Ruka do this by herself…I know she means well, but we agreed to do this together…

**Slam.**

I looked up in time to see our guests entering the house.

"Welcome." I greeted. Ara? There appears to be one extra…

"Oh, Michiru, I invited a friend. Is that all right?" Kaiya asked.

"Of course." I couldn't see why not.

"I am Tomoe Hotaru. It is a pleasure to meet you." She gave a slight bow. What a well-mannered girl…She seems to be quite a bit more reserved than the older girls I noted compared to Usagi and Minako's greeting style. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Kaiya and Haruka exchange argumentative glances. Why were they glaring at each other?

"My name is Kaioh Michiru, the pleasure is all mine." The younger girl blushed lightly at the attention and merely nodded. I then turned to the others. "I'm glad you all could make it. Would you like to explore the beach? It's right outside. I can call you when dinner is ready."

"Yeah!" They all nodded.

I noticed how Kaiya was hesitant and remained silent. It would be best if she had some fun too, I reasoned. What awaited her would be nothing of the sort after all.

"There isn't much left to do, I can handle it myself." I informed Ruka. She gave me a questioning look but quickly understood.

_'Keep a watch on her.'_

'I will.'

"Then I will see you later." I said as I waved them off.

"Yeah, you bet"

Kaiya's POV, beach

"I vote volleyball!"

"But mina chan, you're the only one good at it." Usagi whined.

"I say why not." Haruka joined in.

"But you're tall." Usagi complained again. "What do you think?" She asked me. There were teary baby-blue eyes begging me to agree with her, but I had a funny feeling that she'd object to any sport Minako would suggest. 

"Umm…" I glanced over to Rei, seeing the miko mentally preparing herself to cream Usagi; she seemed to be going over the spiking technique with unrestrained gusto. Makoto on the other hand seemed to be trying to convince Ami that the game would be a lot of fun for everyone. "Tell you what, you can be the setter for whichever team you play for. You don't need to be tall for that."

Usagi pouted at the response, clearly dissatisfied. 

"Let's see, seven…nine? Hotaru, Rini, are you two going to play?" Haruka asked.

"I…"

"Of course we are!" Rini answered for them both.

"Okay, Haruka's on the other side." I declared.

"Fine!" She smirked back. "Now I can cream you!"

"In your dreams."

The game finally begun with the two following teams: 1) Haruka, Usagi, Rini, Makoto vs. 2) Me, Hotaru, Minako, Rei and Ami

Since we had the extra player we gave Haruka's team the first serve.

"All right." Haruka laughed. "Here it comes. HA!" She grunted.

**Wham!**

"I've got it!" Minako cried as the ball headed in her direction. It was a clear, easy pass up to me.

I ran under the ball and quickly bent down into position. "Over here!" I heard Rei call. Without hesitation I sent it to the miko.

"Usagi!" Haruka shouted to Odango. Usagi looked a little lost at what was going on.

"Wha-"

"Head's up!" Rei growled.

**WHAM!**

Ouch, right in the face!

"Point one is ours!" Minako and Rei shouted as they gave each other high fives.

"They…sure are competitive aren't they?" I asked Hotaru. She merely nodded her head, suddenly looking a little frightened of Rei.

"You get used to it." Ami sighed.

A bit later, game point

Haruka was winding up for the last serve of the set. Both teams had been previously tied throughout. We had just lost the last point and Haruka's team was now one up. If they win this point they win the set.

"Neh…" A small gasp caught my attention. I looked over to Hotaru. Her hands had come up to her chest and she seemed to be gasping for breath.

"Hotaru?"

"YAH!" I heard Haruka yell.

**Whack!**

The serve headed her direction. Look out!

**WHUP!**

I hit the sand, feeling everything spinning. "Ouch…" When I tried to stand, my legs seemed to have trouble balancing and there was a strange ringing in my ears. Tiredly I allowed myself to sit back down till the nauseous feeling went away. Oof…

"Are you all right?"

"Kaiya?"

People were all around me but I only heard one voice. "Hotaru!" It was Rini. I tried to look up, spotting where the two youngest girls were huddled. Hotaru?

"Yeah, I'm fine." My thoughts wandered back to Haruka's last serve. Was she deliberately aiming at Hotaru? There was… something uncanny about that aim.

I forced myself up and walked over to where Rini and Hotaru were.

"Is she all right?" I asked Rini. I noticed how Hotaru seemed to be gasping somewhat still; she might be overheating! I instantly panicked. "You guys keep playing, I'll take care of Hotaru." I told the others. At first they protested but I refused; they should be having fun and relaxing.

"No. we can stop the game! It can wait."

"No, you guys keep going. It's okay, really. We'll be fine."

I carefully lifted Hotaru onto my back and started walking to the other end of the beach. We both could probably use some space and quiet.

"Wait, I'll come with you Kaiya!" Haruka ran up by my side.

"I'll be all right." I assured her.

"But-"

"I can take care of myself…" I heard the other girls call Haruka, waiting to start the game again. "See you later."

**Tup, tup, tup…**

Further down the Beach

I jumped up onto a base of rocks that lay slightly up and away from the waters below. This looks like a good place to rest; it's almost like that spot back at home, bringing back the few fond memories of that time. Slowly I let Hotaru down, resting her against the back of the rocky wall before I sat beside her so she could lean against me for support. The wind, I noticed, was stronger here. At least we won't bake, I thought.

'I'm sorry…"

"You're awake?"

"…" Hotaru nodded.

"It's all right, don't blame yourself. You can't help it." She can't help it if her body is weaker than others…

"But still…I dislike being such a burden…" I watched her push herself off my shoulder, almost collapsing again.

"It'll get better." I pulled her back down. She should wait until she's strong enough first…

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will."

"I wish I could be as confident as you are…"

Pause.

"Say, do you have a dream?" I suddenly asked; she was always so busy back at home managing the thrones…But it couldn't have been because she wanted to. I've always wondered but I was too much of a coward to ask.

"I want to become a doctor."

A doctor? Now the guilt began to set in; she was forced to become a business woman because of my helplessness. That's far from the spectrum of being a doctor. And she had to suffer this much here as well!

"It's a silly dream isn't it?"

"It's not!" She turned her head. "If you have a dream, you go for it no matter what it is." I desperately wanted to say I was sorry as well but I held my tongue.

"…What about you?"

"Me…? My dream…" I looked away, "Won't ever come true."

"Why not?"

A thought of my parent's and me appeared in my head. Only, I saw them disappear one by one, till I was the only one left in the picture. Then I saw myself meeting my end at the hands of Uranus in this time, my most likely future. If she doesn't…then I'll probably kill them instead…All I could see was blood in our future…

"I guess it's fate." I smiled.

**Ping!**

Huh? That energy…I slowly looked around trying to sense the presence. Getting closer…Heh, so this will be it will it? I thought back to the little girl I had met in the school garden earlier. The bully is coming for me.

"Hotaru, can you make it back on your own?"

"What?"

"Do you know your way back? You just have to walk straight down this strip. It's about a five minute walk."

"You aren't coming?"

"I'll be there in a bit…"

She hesitated. "…Promise?" There was a worried look in her eyes. For a moment I wondered if she could sense something was wrong as well.

"Promise. Pinkie swear."

After we made our promise I watched the girl jog off. She stopped to walk a few times but that was all right; she was well out of sight before I knew it.

Now I only have to wait…I sighed.

…Thanks for everything Hotaru…

Haruka's POV, volleyball game

**Ping!**

What?

"Don't look away!" I quickly turned back in time to see Rei spike another hit. Reflexively I managed to get a touch. The ball bounced off the back of my forearm and back up to where Usagi was waiting. It was a perfect set.

"Ha!" Makoto slammed it back.

"Hey, you touched the net!"

"What? No way, you two did first."

"Carry on without me." I told Usagi as the three other girls argued about who touched the net first.

"Are you going somewhere?

"To check on Kaiya. I'll be back."

Before I knew it, I had started to sprint in the direction where I saw Kaiya headed last. That wasn't a good feeling!

"Hah…hah..." Damn it's hard to run in this sand!

Then my vision started to darken around me, meaning only one thing.

_'Something's wrong.' _I heard Michiru call me.

_'I know…Stay where you are, I'll check it out.'_

"Hah! Hah!"  
**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**__

'But…'

'Take care of the girls over there; there may be more than one attack.'

'…Be careful…'

"Hotaru?" I saw the recognizable black figure walking this way. She looked up as I called her name, looking confused at my noticeable distress.

When I made it to her she stopped but did not speak; nervousness played all over her facial features. I admit I wasn't the most gentleman like person when we last met but there was definitely something wrong with her. 

Still on guard I asked, "Have you seen Kaiya?"

"…" She nodded.

"Which way? It's important."

Slowly she pointed to the direction she was returning from.

"Thanks."

**VvvrrrrrrrROoooOoM!**

A black cat sped by ahead in Hotaru's indicated direction on the road above. I braced myself as the dust from its tires kicked up and blew down where we stood. It couldn't be…Shit!

Kaiya's POV

It's getting cloudy all of the sudden. As I looked up I noticed the sun was becoming almost continually covered from the massive gray clouds. They weren't storm clouds but something different…they had an air of power to them. If I had the time I could sit out here admiring them all day. It was…almost mesmerizing.

**VVRROOOOooomm.**

…So she's here. I stood up and jumped off the base of rocks onto the soft sand below, forcing the witch to come meet me on lower ground if she wished to confront me. Still waiting, I eyed the black vehicle door open and watched the red haired woman slowly get out. She was radiating confidence as she carried a large gun by her side. Too bad she can't hit moving targets, I inwardly smirked.

"This time you won't get away." She laughed. Her eyes flashed as she took her sweet time walking over to the pathway that led downwards.

**Tup…tup…tup…**

She stepped closer.

I decided. I won't fight. Even if I should die, I also need to know. If I truly do hold a talisman, Uranus and Neptune would need to take it from me eventually. I can only hope that they will come this time if they should need to take it…

Haruka's POV

I saw the witch descend the path down onto the sand, her smug strides made me quiver with increasing hate. Each step she took towards Kaiya made me burn with anger. Automatically my right leg stepped forward, sensing my longing to run out and smack that bitch down but I held back. Damn…I can't transform; there's no place to hide. I clenched my fists in frustration. If I do, I'll surely be discovered.

**Tup…tup…**

The footsteps seemed to go one forever! Finally the Death Buster made it to ground. I stared out past her shoulder to catch a glimpse of Kaiya, expecting the girl to be cowering in fear. Instead I was surprised to see her face completely calm.

Kaiya?

She had this serious expression on her face but it was nothing of the like to be classified as fear. My muscles strained and tightened. No! I commanded my body. I have to wait…

"Geh…"

_'Until she's shot right?'_ I heard my inner voice ask. Yes…There's no other way! I despaired. _'She could die…'_ We all die at some point. _'But not all people are murdered by you.'_ I choked back a gasp and closed my eyes tightly. The memory of my father brutally murdering my mother came flooding back. Everything I felt then…The anger, sorrow, sadness and hatred…

_'You'll be just like him.' _I'll…become like him? The thought struck deep down. But it's not the same thing! I argued back. To save the planet from the Silence we need those talismans!

_'Come on, don't look so serious. It's not you.'_

This time it was Kaiya's voice that echoed through my head. We never got along when we first met…I remember having to chase her down the first day just to talk to her. Then we had that stupid disguise bet where Michi and I found out she couldn't swim. Teaching her to swim…Kaiya picking those flowers for Michi everyday…the images won't stop! I grabbed my head and brought it to my knees, trying to stop the downpour of memories. Just shoot her already, I wanted to scream! My inner voice shouted, _'Don't! Leave her alone!'_

"Die."

**BAM!**

"AHHHHHHH!"

**FwOoOOoowOooosh!**

My head slowly came up as the expected light filled the entire area. I did it…I allowed it to happen, did my duty…but… I didn't feel proud of it. It made me…sad.

I watched in awe as the light condensed together into a tiny limited sphere, in its center was the heart crystal. It looked ordinary until it started to spark and then transform.

Don't be it!

**Crackle, CrAcKle. Fwooooooosh.  
**Is…that a talisman? I wasn't sure; Kaiya's heart crystal had transformed into a huge rock slab, a meter and a half in length. It remotely resembled a thick rectangular sword with a small handle on one end, only made of uneven boulder mass.

"What is that thing?" The witch wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How ugly. No way that could be a talisman… Oh well." She shrugged. "Guess…I can get rid of it then." She gave a large, insane smirk. She lifted her gun up and aimed it at the suspended object.

She's going to destroy it! I realized. But…I can't transform!

Kaiya's POV

It's cold…I tried to move but I found I couldn't; everything had become too numb, I couldn't feel my limbs anymore. My eyes looked on forward onto objects that had become mere shadows in my vision. All the color had died away. So…this is what it felt like to be dying. It's worst than I thought it would be, disappearing this way. I can still feel emotions…nothing I expected. You don't lose your soul when you lose your heart crystal, only your life.

My skin tingled when the light above hit it, making me wish I could see what my crystal had become. Was it still normal? Had it changed? Where was Uranus and Neptune?

Lonely…Something inside made me want to cry.

Damn!

"Guess what kid? I'm going to kill you now." I heard the witch step forward and pointed her gun to a spot directly over me. Instinctively my mind panicked and tried to lunge, make some evasive movement but nothing. All of my training has effectively gone to waste with my immobility. "How does it feel to be helpless?"

I growled but only a small noise escaped my throat. In response the woman kicked me in the face.

**Whup!**

Oof! I inwardly groaned. Spots began to appear in front of my eyes.

"See you."

…What was left of my heart beat raced again for a split second.

**TUP! TUP!**

BAM!

"AHHHHH!"

…Haruka?

An intense light lit the area as Haruka's body hit the ground in front of me.

What? W-why?

**FwOoOooOOOSH!**

"A talisman!" I heard the witch cry out.

I don't give a shit about the talismans anymore. Haruka! I tried to move but couldn't. I couldn't even wriggle. Involuntarily tears began to form in my eyes. Everything stung. My vision became nearly non existent. You weren't supposed to get involved! You idiot!

Someone, save Haruka! I was desperate now. Uranus, Neptune, where the hell are you!

The Death Buster took a step towards Haruka, her arms beginning to outstretch.

"Well, what to you know? I find a treasure with a dud"

DON'T TOUCH IT!

**SHINK!**

"W-What?" She staggered back.

Something was on the ground now. I felt the presence snake it's way around my waist, slowly lifting my body from the ground. All feeling suddenly came back to me. My sight became focused and my breathing was returning to normal. Testily I moved my fingers. They tingled from the sudden rise in temperature change. I still harbored a bit of a headache from the blow but it was the last thing on my mind; something else was happening.

A huge mass of power poured into me. Orange light…I blinked. And…a long orange glowing chain. Instead of feeling extreme panic at the sight, I was at peace. It was here in my life, not inside of me anymore. But…how? I watched the chain marked a multi-layer like fence perimeter separating Haruka and myself from the Death Buster. The talisman and my heart crystal were now out of her grasp.

The red headed woman snarled in anger; her luck had run out.

_'I pinkie sweared…that if those bullies come to get you, I'll protect you'_

"It's you…"

The girl I had met earlier now stood directly in front of me. What are you? Who are you? I wanted to ask. But somehow I felt that I knew the answer. She had been here all along.

_"Take it back."_

The end of the chain that held my transformed heart crystal brought it close to my chest where it began to meld back into me.

**FwOOOOooooOOOSH**

I was dropped to the ground. My legs felt weak upon contact but I somehow managed to stand on my own.

"I said leave it alone." I growled.

"No way! That's m-" She suddenly held her tongue.

A flash of anger tore through me. The chain seemed to respond and posed to attack. It threateningly hovered around myself along with the little girl. The Death Buster tried to aim her gun. In slow motion the gun was being whipped around…and then the chain suddenly made it's move.

**FWOOOOO-SHINK!**

"GAH!"

Her battered body was launched upwards until it landed on her car with a **thunk **and bounced limply off. I watched the woman slowly drag herself up and then desperately fumble into the vehicle, most likely hoping for some sort of protection.

Just get out of my sight, I glared.

**SCREEEECH. VRRRRRoooOOOOM!**

I waited until the car was out of view before I focused my attention to the matter at hand.****

_'You have to decide what to do about her'. _

You mean Haruka ? Is…it really a talisman?

_'Yes. It is the space sword of Uranus.'_

What! But why would Haruka have that? The girl didn't respond. The talisman are supposed to be in three different holders…does that mean Uranus will take it from Haruka? Or…No, it couldn't be that! It can't be! She couldn't be Uranus. Uranus would have left me to die! But the flash back of Uranus catching me before I fell during the water plant infiltration brought another wave of doubt. I felt sick.

_'What will you do? Her life is in your hands.'_

…Isn't it obvious? I'm giving it back to her.

_'What about your identity as Rai? Wasn't it your mission to gather the talismans as well?'_

Am I Rai right now? I silently thought.

_'And if she really was Uranus…'_

She's not! I shook my head violently. The little girl gave me a pitying look. I'm going to return it and that's final.

I walked over to the space sword and carefully lowered it back to Haruka.

**FwoOOoOOOOOSH**

When the light disappeared, the girl and chain had also vanished.

"Haruka?" I softly shook her. My only reply was a soft groan.

It occurred to me then that Haruka might take a bit longer to return 'to life'; she had been out in this state longer than I have.

"Guess I'm carrying you."

I felt my muscles strain under me as I threw one of her arms over my shoulders and started to drag her back.

"Or drag." I joked. It was a shame she couldn't talk back, we could've argued the entire way…Oh well…One thing was for sure, she's going to be a little sore the next day…

Michiru's POV, later that evening in their bedroom

"And that's what I saw." Ruka rubbed her neck sorely. "It was like…it was dead, it had no life force to it."

"A dead talisman?" That would be the equivalence of saying Kaiya's heart was also dead, which has to be impossible; she has so many friends here.

"Although, the granite was pretty battered. I'm not sure what to think of it but it surely couldn't be what we're looking for…"

I breathed a soft sigh. "We don't know that. There aren't supposed to be four talismans. …No one informed us what they would look like if we did encounter one…"

"…"

"Ruka? Something wrong?"

She shook her head slowly, clearly something else was on her mind. "It's nothing." Perhaps the situation concerning Kaiya still made her uneasy I reasoned.

"We'll get through this." I gave her a comforting hug.

"Of course." Ruka whispered. She left my embrace to bury herself under the quilts and turned away. "Night."

I stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes wondering how much more complex this was going to become. Hopefully…not too much.

…"Good night."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Next up:

Kaiya is thrown into a whirlwind of confusion as she tries to sort out her facts from emotions. Apparently, she isn't the only one! Aino Minako, who is a normally energetic and bursting with confidence teenager, has fallen into a state of depression. As they say, misery loves company, prompting these two to spend the day together. But when their truth comes, who's will life become clearer and who's life will become more complex?


	15. End to an Illusion: Identities Revealed!

  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own any scenes that show up in here from the anime.

**Author's Notes: **There is an addition of Minako's POV in this chapter as it is her episode.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Michiru's POV, dream

I'm…running? Why is everything so dark?

_**Tup, tup, tup…**_

"Where are you?" Where could you have run off to?

"Waaaaaaah! –Aaaaah!"

I stopped, almost stumbling. The baby…She's crying. An invisible force began to clench down upon my heart, making it difficult to breathe. I response hugged myself tightly, trying to keep warm.

It's cold…Goosebumps began to appear on my naked arms. If only I hadn't worn this dress. What had I been thinking?

"Waaaaaah!" The baby cried again.

I wanted to run back to her and calm her fears but I could not move. Now at the crossroads, which way should I turn? Who should I go to?

"Haruka…"

My heart ached with pain. Why did you run away? What did I do wrong? The last time I remember being together was shortly after we named our little girl. Then you left without a word; there was no meetings, no battles to be fought. Your presence just…disappeared. Why?

…I have to find her…I continued to walk forward, listening to the baby's cries become increasingly distant. Perhaps **she** would know. My own tears ran silently down my cheeks, fully aware at the deed at hand.

I'm sorry, I thought, wishing that these words would someday reach our only child. I am sorry cannot be here for you. Although it is a pitiful reason, perhaps, it is something I must do. But do not believe that it was an easy choice; it tears away at me that I will not see you grow up into the amazing woman you surely will become. Be strong…Grow strong into the kind of ruler our people desperately need.

The journey will be difficult…and hard, but do not give up. Do not quit! Do not run away! Whichever goal you set for yourself, see it to the end.

Another tear fell.

Perhaps…we will see each other again one day. It is my earnest wish that we may have such a chance. Although by then you may feel nothing but hatred towards us, I want you to know one thing…If only this much…I love you and always will.

Reality, early morning

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything appeared bleary and unfocused. Sweat? I felt my brow and found some cool dampness there. A testament of my own emotions…

…This was…the first time I saw that dream. I breathed in a deep sigh, letting the images come flashing back. Why am I remembering these things? Fragments of thoughts, emotions and dreams. Were they my own or another's? I saw the dream figure now disappear into the dark. That person I saw was me and yet, she wasn't. It was the only explanation I had at hand. However it was not the past or the present. How would it be possible to have a child? Certainly modern day could not produce such a beautiful result between two women. 

Was it the future then?

**Ping.**

Something is wrong.

Through half open eyes I stared at the wall ahead where the light rays began to converge into two separate auras. They looked like ocean waves, forever flowing forward. For a moment of time I could not see the difference between the two; they both bore the color of my own aura. As I continued to watch, the one below began to pulse. Slow and steady but unnaturally beginning to gain momentum. Its color darkened and then expanded. Helplessly I watched the two begin to clash, one aiming to conquer, the other on the defense.

The silence…It is close…

There were too many questions left unanswered. Too much…my mind pained; I need answers!

I turned my head to my right and saw the space empty. Ruka was already up? I patted the sheets underneath the quilt. Its coolness indicating the blonde had been up for some time now. How unusual… normally I am the first one up. Was something on her mind? Did she have another vision of the Silence?

…Yesterday, it almost seemed as though she was hiding something from me. I still could feel it…

"WEEKEND, WEEKEND!"

**TUP! TUP! TUP!**

The sudden yell startled me, causing my heart to skip a beat in surprise. I drew my curious attention to the door in time to see a yellow blur blow past in a rush, holding…a teddy bear?

"Kaiya, will you shut up?" Ruka yell from the bottom of the stairway. "Michi might still be sleeping! Why don't you act your age?"

"…"

The thundering footsteps came to an immediate halt.

One day, I sighed. Although I was happy Ruka was worried for my rest, I thoroughly enjoyed having our friend stay with us. Kaiya apparently is very energetic in the morning, something I never knew until now. It was like we are getting closer to each other every second we spent together. Strange though…how fast Kaiya can change moods. It is as though her defensive walls are slowly coming down. I remember Ruka was very similar…However I am happy that our new 'family member' was taking my words to make herself at home seriously, even if she were childish now.

**Tup…tup…tup…**

Knock, knock.

"Michi?"

"I'm awake. It's all right." I told my partner.

"She wasn't the one who woke you up, was she?" Concerned played all over her face.

There was sudden quick movement. As I blinked, I soon saw Kaiya wrestling Ruka on her back, attempting to put her into some sort of hold.

"I didn't wake her up!"

"AH! GET OFF!"

I could not suppress a giggle; both of them were simply hilarious. I looked down when a white object caught my eye. A white-teddy bear? "Did you drop this?" I asked. Without another thought I bent down and pick up the stuffed animal. Seeing this Kaiya dropped off of Ruka and jogged over.

"Yup. But you can have it." She smiled. I gave the animal another look. It was adorable yet… familiar… I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Where did you get this?"

"…I always had it."

"Is that so?" It didn't seem like Kaiya would carry one around; most people our age wouldn't.

"I don't need it anymore. Besides, it might help you get better."

… "Thank you."

Ruka strolled up behind the shorter blonde and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, effectively trapping her for the moment of surprise.

"Since we're all awake, I say we all head down for breakfast. Or…unless you'd like to eat yours up here." She asked me while struggling to hold onto Kaiya, who had started to fight back.

"Hey, lemme go!"

"No, I'm fine. I'll come down."

"Yay! You better hurry." Kaiya laughed as she slipped out of Ruka's poor hold. "Beat you downstairs Haruka!"

"H-Hey!"

**Tump! Tump! Tump!**

I watched the two dash out of the room at top speed. Hesitatingly I pushed aside the heavy covers and brought my legs around till they were suspended over the ledge of the mattress. Unlike my athletic friends, I found these first steps in the mornings always tricky, especially of late. Nothing that I was proud of mind you…Wasting valuable time was one of my pet peeves. It gave off a sense of… laziness.  
_  
_I walked over to mirror, taking in my appearance. It really made me wonder if Sailor Senshi could not grow old.

_Although by then you may feel nothing but hatred towards us, I want you to know one thing…If only this much…I love you and always will.  
_  
…I shook off the voice and left the room.

Haruka's POV, kitchen

"Don't touch that!"

**Slap.**

"Ow!"

I rubbed my injured hand. That's twice in two days! The little brat glared up at me, looking at though _she_ were the one who was hurt.

"No touchie." I twitched. Why can't she act her own age?

My stomach growled again. Please hurry Michi!

**Tup…tup…**

Kaiya and I both turned to see the most lady-like of us three stroll into the kitchen with unmatched grace…the sight made me cringe shamefully at the way Kaiya and I had made our entrance- wrestling and then stomping around like a bunch of wild animals. At times it makes me wonder how Michi can put up with us, especially now that all three of us are living together under the same roof. Come to think of it, isn't it her house? I sweat dropped.

Michi was pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she asked, "What's going on?"

"Breakfast." Kaiya answered, looking very smug.

I saw Michi give me a quick glance from the corner of her eye but I quickly averted her gaze, finding something suddenly interesting in the living room.

"You made all this by yourself?" There was an amused expression on her face. In fact, it was bordering near impressed.

Out of one eye I noticed the plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausages and toast, making my mouth water against my will. For the life of me, I didn't know Kaiya could cook. I never was good at the thing; too girly. Michi usually handled it when I came over. I'm not always a freeloader though; I pay for all the restaurant meals. It's just…it sorta makes me jealous that Kaiya can do all this stuff that I can't. Painting, cooking…not that I'd ever admit it to them though.

Still…this is nice, even better than when it was just the two of us.

"Haruka, get the plates!"

"Don't boss me around." I reluctantly trudged over to the cabinet.

Michi looked on. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Mm…you can get sit down and eat." Kaiya grinned. "Oh…but I guess I should get the chair for you before you can sit down." She laughed.

Watching the shorter blonde pull out the chair for Michi was an interesting sight; that apron really looks out of place on her, or that's the way it looked to me. From the violent teen I know, that piece of cloth with strings makes her look almost innocent. I thought about how I'd look in one of those but quickly dispelled the horrible thought in a flash.

NEVER AGAIN, I cringed.

"Haruka, _hurry_ up!"

"Fine, fine."

Kaiya's POV

Wow, Haruka's sure outta it isn't she? I can't believe I had to call her twice just to get her to bring the plates.

"Here you go." The taller blonde handed out the plates for each of us.

There was a comfortable silence as we all began to help ourselves to the food. I didn't touch anything until Michi and Haruka took their share. For some odd reason, I always felt weird when taking stuff, even if I made it. If another person might want it, I'd leave whatever it was alone. Who knows where I picked up that habit from…

"So what's everyone's plans for today?" I casually asked, careful not to speak before I swallowed.

"I have nothing planned." Haruka filled us in. "Whatever Michi would like to do I suppose."

The both of us looked at the aqua haired woman. "…Oh. Well… I would like to stop off at the bookstore in town; our Japanese language class is requiring that we pick up a particular novel for a case study."

Sound boring…

Hm? I was suddenly aware of how the three of us were dressed. Haruka and Michiru had already changed while I was still in my pajamas. A small blush crept across my face. Oh well…I stubbornly thought. At least I was comfortable.

"Can I meet you two there later?"

They both exchanged glances, also noticing my dress wear.

Haruka laughed. "Yeah, just don't lost on the way."

"Certainly. We'll wait for you there."

Once we were done, I watched my two best friends stand up and carry their dishes over to the sink. Michiru was about to turn on the water to clean her plate when I suddenly said, "It's okay, I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" She asked. There was a small portrayal of guilt in her eyes but I ignored it.

"Yup. That includes you too Haruka." I mean, washing one extra plate wasn't going to kill me.

"Oh…thanks. Then…" She rubbed the back of her neck, "We'll see you later I guess?"

"Mhmm…See ya."

As soon as I heard the door close, I leaned back in my chair and gave out a small sigh. I didn't want to bother them with my feelings or superstition…but I just had this bad vibe that something was going to happen today. I wonder if this was what that little girl was warning me about… But…even if I had told Michiru and Haruka, I doubt they'd understand my sixth sense. Apparently not too many people have it. 

I pushed the chair out under me slightly and laid my head down on the table. Cool…I thought instantly.

Yesterday's events still haunted me, even as I was awake. Why did my heart crystal become some oversized pillar? What the hell is it supposed to be? Surely it couldn't be a sword; although it had the hilt, it didn't have the body. And heart crystals aren't supposed to be made out of stone right?

Is…there something wrong with me?

_  
How ugly. No way that could be a talisman…_

The Death Buster's words echoed deep inside. If it wasn't a talisman, then what was it? All my energy felt suddenly drained. I knew it. I had a bad heart. There…was no way it could be pure.

_… know one thing_

………… one thing

………………… thing

  
"Who's there!" I called out in a startled voice. It…sounded like an echo, not like the little girl I knew. But still familiar, something told me so…

"What…was that?"

**CrAsh!**

Huh?

I walked towards into the living room to find the source of the noise. It sounded like breaking glass. Almost immediately did I walk into the room did I find the fallen object.

"A picture?"

Wiping away the shards of glass from the brown frame, I slowly picked it up and turned it over to see the photograph. There were two children in the picture, Haruka and Michiru when they were younger. The two teenagers were smiling. Michiru was looking at whoever was taking the shot but Haruka seemed to have her eyes on Michiru instead. Figures… that's Haruka for you. I tried to get a glance at it's background but none could be clearly made out so I assumed it was taken in their hometown.

_'And if she really was Uranus…'_

She just…can't be. Haruka would tell me, wouldn't she? If she was? 

…The space sword of Uranus…Haruka holds a talisman…If she was Uranus…Haruka holds the space sword…Haruka, Uranus? It…I don't….Haruka holds the space sword, she is Uranus. Her face in battle, her face as my friend…it's the same. Those eyes are the same. They…are the same.

**DOOOOM**

The photo slipped from my hands. All I ever wanted…Again the image of the three of us together came to mind.

"…I guess… I should do the dishes."

**Tup…tup…tup…**

  
A little longer…

Michiru's POV, on the way to the bookstore

_Is there something wrong? _Ruka's thought connected to mine. _You weren't really worried about washing the plates were you?_

…It appears everyone is in a rush today. I glanced around as we walked through the crowd. Ruka paused, apparently thinking about my last statement.__

…I guess…But what does that have to do with us?

…Do you think we will find the talismans in time?

Of course. She thought with confidence.

_How do you know? The Silence is getting closer. Can't you feel it?_ The visions of the Silence frightened me and I do not deny it. I am afraid of failing. To have everyone and everything disappear into nothing-ness is beyond terrible. If it were allowed to happen then there will be no future.__

…I just know. Ruka responded. I felt her take my hand in hers as we continued to walk. Why did they feel…clammy? I began to worry again.

What was this cloud looming over us today?

Minako's POV, school gym

I stared down through the net into the empty volleyball court. In my mind's eye, each of the positions began to fill with opponents, all waiting for me to make my move.

"All right!" I affirmed my readiness to myself.

Now with a filled bin by my side and a ball in my hands, I posed.

Here goes! I threw the ball up.

"HAAAAH!"

**WHAM!**

I'll prove it to them!

**WHAM!**

…That my heart is pure too!

"YAH!"

**WHAP!**

"OOF!"

**SMASH!**

Mine is as good as anyone else!

**WHAM!  
WHACK!  
WHACK!  
WHUP!   
WHAM!  
SMASH!**

"Hah…Hah…" My stance staggered slightly, feeling the blood rush to my head.

Earlier that morning, flashback: swing set

_Artemis walked over. "Hey Mina. Looking kinda down." _

_"I'm totally in dumpsville Artemis."_

"How come?"

"Because, the Death Busters have gone after Usagi, Makoto, Ami and Rei."

"Yes they have, but everyone is okay now."

"Everyone except me. Guess I'm the total reject the Death Busters don't even want."

"You think they have pure hearts and you don't?"

"Hm?" I glared, feeling irritated at the words.

"Which is a totally ridiculous idea." The cat began to sweat.

"Uh-uh…Maybe…it's because I've been neglecting volleyball. They think my heart…is out of shape and my heart is empty without enthusiasm."

He then asked the obvious question anyone would ask next. "You want your heart snatched? You think it'll prove your heart's worthy?"

"Huh…" I sighed. "I don't know."

End flashback

Of course I don't want my heart snatched…not permanently anyway. If the Death Busters come after it then it will prove I have a pure heart! Question is…how do I get their attention?

"Oww…" I heard a painful moan.

EH?

I quickly spotted the injured person by the gym entrance. "USAGI?" I ran over. "Oh no, I…didn't hit you did I?" What kind of protector would I be if I hurt our princess? (Even if it was with volleyballs and she happened to be in the way).

"Lets just say…" She wobbled up. "I didn't get out of the way in time. But don't worry! The ringing in my ears will stop soon." She gave a toothy grin.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cheer up time. I heard you were depressed."

Guess that's a day for volleyball…

Minako's POV, crown arcade, outside at the crane game

This…really sucks.

"What!" I yelled as the crane machine came up empty handed. Crap, there goes my money! I kicked the machine until Usagi came back out with sodas in each hand. Artemis and Luna were still watching my back like a pair of furry vultures. Please, it's not like I'll get heart snatched anytime soon…I twitched, realizing what I just said.

"Maybe you should give it a break?" Usagi suggested.

Grr… "No way!" I shoved another coin in.

Usagi took a sip from her soda and offered me mine. I shook my head, prompting her to hold it for a little while longer. It was annoying! The Death Busters went for everyone else's heart BUT mine. What's going on here? Am I missing something? Like maybe a pure heart?

The crane machine missed again.

"AUGH!"

"Mina…you really don't your heart snatched do you?" My 'twin' and good friend worriedly asked.

"Who told you something silly like that?" I glared at the machine while watched my friend with the glass's reflection.

"A little birdie with white fur and drooping whiskers." Luna snitched. Already I could hear Artemis whimper.

"No, I actually don't care."

"See? I told you no one would want their heart snatched."

"Unless that no one had a pure heart that was over looked. That negative forces would love to have."

"Woah, obsessing." I heard Usagi accuse. "Look! You don't want your heart snatched." She grabbed my collar, forcing me to step back into the glass. "Once they take it, they don't give it back!" She wailed.

Vaguely I was aware that my hand was sliding all over the game's controls, trying to keep on balance.

"But I'll get it back." Not like I'd let anyone take it! I don't want to die young! Er…wait. It's pretty much impossible to die old for me isn't it?

**Blep. Blep.**

We both paused to see the crane had more than a grip on a group of toys.

"Woah, jacket pot!" We blinked.

Walking away from crown arcade

I glanced over at Usagi who kept staring at me like I was some freak at the circus.

"Look, it doesn't matter to me."

"But…" Somehow she knew I was lying but I didn't care.

"I need to be alone for a bit. Can I talk to you later?"

"Ah…S-sure…"

I left my friend, walking quickly away. It wasn't that I disliked Usagi, it's just…Why did I have to be the one overlooked? When you think about it, it's seems illogical that anyone would want their heart crystal to be snatched and potentially die but that's not the point! My heart is as good as anyone else's. I bit my bottom lip. There must be something I'm doing wrong! Maybe I'm not giving enough? My eyes fell onto the two bags of toys I held in my hands. It could be a start couldn't it? Perhaps I should also consult professional help.

I know! There must be a book on this somewhere right? People must be asking this sort of question all the time!

"Then that's it. I'll go to the bookstore." My mind had been made up.

**Tup, tup, tup, tup, tup…**

Bookstore

I scanned the books on the shelves one by one, watchful for each title. Nope…nope, nope…AH! Here's one. With a free hand I pulled the cover out and read the title aloud in my mind. 'Guide to a Pure Heart'. The discovery almost made me feel giddy. My hands nearly fumbled with excitement, hoping that I would find my answer here.

Now let's see. I opened the book to its first page.

'A pure heart is one that can be completely absorbed in something. A pure heart is dedicated and focused. It is determined to do what it perceives as good and worth while…'

Well, I'm all of those things. What more does it take to get heart snatched?

"Hey Mina." 

"Huh?" I noticed Haruka and Michiru standing down the aisle for the first time.

"Hi." Michiru greeted, bringing me out of my 'am I dreaming' state.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" They both seemed to freeze or rather look suddenly tense. "You…have a minute? There's something I'd like to ask you." I turned to face them directly. "What do you think makes someone have a pure heart?"

"…hear what I heard?"

"…think she knows…?"

I barely caught their whispers.

"What?" I asked.

In turn they repeated my question. "What?"

"I wanna know how you think people with a truly pure heart should behave. Do you think they're different?" I tried again.

"Sure, why else would they be targets?" Haruka replied.

"Huh?"

"Haruka meant that they target people who need help; pure hearts like to give." Michiru filled me in. Now that made more sense!

Hmm…They like to help people and they give…

My ears perked up when I heard, "Give the gift of life, come to our blood donation…"

Bingo.

"Did we help?"

"Tons, bye!"

That's what I'll do! I'll donate blood! A pure heart would surely do something like that…and perhaps…that'll prove my worth to those Death Busters.

Haruka's POV

"Do you think it was a coincidence?" I asked my partner. For a moment there I had a scare; I thought Minako knew something about the purity force.

"I'm sure. It must have something to do with boys." Michi giggled.

**Clang!**

At that moment Kaiya came bursting through the store's entrance. Huffing and puffing she peered around, looking for us (I'm guessing).

"Kaiya! Over here!" I called her over.

Her head spun this way and a smile appeared on her tired face. As she made her way over I heard Michi tease, "Have a good run?" Now what was she smiling about? Michi was wearing that 'I know something you don't' smile.

"Didn't get lost did you?" I joined in. "I told you not to."

The shorter blonde brushed the comment off. "Yeah, yeah…Oh, was that Minako that I saw on the way out? Was she in here with you two? She looked like she was in a hurry."

"Well…I think she was on her way to donate some blood." It was just a hunch but…

"Donate blood!" Kaiya exclaimed. I knew she hated needles…

"Yes." Michi carefully chose her words. "I suppose she is trying to find herself."

An odd expression appeared on Kaiya's face. It looked as though she was in a state of deep concentration. So to lighten the mood I waved my hand in front of her face. 

"Hello?"

"Ah, sorry. I…don't think I had enough sleep."

That would make two of us, I quietly agreed. I couldn't get a wink of sleep either, knowing that I held one of the needed talismans. It meant…I always knew I'd be the murderer but being my own executioner felt ironic. I was happy, yet sad …that I was born for the purpose of dying. That only meant there were two other holders to be found.

…I also know I told Michi not to worry but… although it's selfish…I want things to stay this way for a little while longer.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" I asked my sleepy headed friend as she yawned.

Kaiya looked thoughtful at the comment. I saw her eye both Michi and myself for a moment; obviously she planned on taking a hike and leaving us both alone. "I think I'll go find Minako." She replied slowly.

Saw that coming.

"All right. Then we'll meet up later for dinner?" She nodded and I then looked to Michi.

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, then we'll see you later." I told our friend.

"Yup, have a good day you two."

We both watched Kaiya race out of the store, looking happier than she'd ever been. She really has changed…

"Think we should follow?"

Michi nodded. With both girls being together, I had this funny feeling this day wasn't going to be as easy as I had hoped it to be. Another possible confrontation with the Death Busters… I was…scared. What can I do to a fight that I can never win…? I only thought about it for a few seconds before the obvious answer came to mind.

_'Protect the people who are important to me'._

Kaiya's POV, park

"Donators please line up over here!" Some man called over his microphone.

Minako must be over there…

I waded through the crowd, keeping a look out for long blonde hair and a red ribbon. Hm…Where could she be? It's not like she'd be hard to spot. I frowned. It was a real shame my sixth sense couldn't help me in these situations…Guess it's the old fashioned way then.

I took in a deep breath.

"MIN-A-KO!" I shouted.

My ears pricked up when I heard a girly scream. At this I rolled my eyes thinking… 'found her'.

When I rounded the small tent I finally spotted the teenager. Her eyes were wide (and so were mine!) when the nurse pulled out this _gigantic_ needle. My eyes nearly popped out as a sick wave hit me. I have nothing against blood…or getting slashed by a sword or even kicked in the face (although it does hurt). Needles…just seem to have a special room for terror in my heart. Not exactly romantic is it?

I waved as Minako's pale face spotted me. Uhh… "Hi."

"Kaiya. Come over here." She motioned.

Hm?

Minako held out her hand and I automatically took it. Feeling it shake in my own palm made me nervous. Only…I had no idea what I was getting into until the needle went in.

"YIPE!" Her hand clamped down.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

After donating blood

Tentatively I held my own hand, still feeling the pain from the squeeze. I…never knew…she had such a strong grip…

"So why did you decide to donate blood?" I asked. The cause was noble but I've come to expect people's intentions weren't always as pure as they appear to be. There normally is some hidden motive.

She looked up at me for a moment, but did not comment. Instead she continued walking in a particular direction as though she wanted to go somewhere first.

Huh? Hey, wait up!

We wandered away from the crowds until we came across an old swing set. I never this was here…

The place looked pretty secluded. There was only a swing set. No people, any big children's park, only a swing set. I followed the shorter blonde and watched as she took a seat. Not knowing what else to do, I also took a seat.

The swing started in motion immediately under my new weight. I instinctively wanted to push back and set it into a higher degree of motion but the sight of an unenthusiastic Minako drowned the feeling out. Seeing her sad made me sad. Michiru's words came back to me then.

_'I suppose she is trying to find herself'._

"…"

"Have you ever thought your heart wasn't good enough?"

"…Of course." Still do. "Why? Do you think your heart isn't good enough?"

She nodded. "No one wants it."

The strange comment made me wonder the context she was implying. I was a literal person so I automatically thought the more physical possibility. Hmm…but she couldn't mean that. That's disgusting! I cringed inwardly. And she couldn't know about the talismans and the Death Busters, so she must mean…

"Aww, that can't be true. You're a great person! I'm sure you'll find that special someone before you know it."

"…Thanks."

Not what she wanted to hear? "I mean, you're funny, athletic, pretty, smart…"

"I'm not pretty or smart."

I blinked. I've never seen her THIS glum. "Look Mina, you might be able to fool a lot of people but you can't fool me; I know you're only acting like a ditz; you play school volleyball don't you?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I hear a lot of things."

"Yeah, I do." She answered my question.

"Think of all the coordination you need to play. There's bumping, setting, hitting, serving…You also have to read the game. That's the hardest part. When to block, when to attack, which position to switch to, etc."

Minako gave me a funny look.

"And as for being pretty, I meant it. But you really don't care what other people think of you right? It's R-chan that you really want to hear it from isn't it"

"R-chan?"

I leaned in to whisper. "We're being eavesdropped."

I've noticed it for awhile, but it appears that Minako's friends had trailed along since we had left the blood donor. I wonder why they seemed so worried that they'd go spying on her?

"So, feel up for some ice cream?" I offered, pretending I hadn't noticed them.

"Right now?"

"You just gave blood didn't you? I bet some sugar would make you feel better."

"Your right." She began to act as her ditzy self again now that we had an audience. "Ice cream! Ice cream!" She sang.

I watched the other girl hop off her swing and began to skip over to the pavement. As I was about to leave my spot, that echo came back to me.

_… know one thing_

………… one thing

………………… thing

But know what? Who's voice is that?

"Kaiya? Are you coming?" Minako called me.

"Huh? Yeah, coming." I caught up to her in a few steps. "Let's go to the car, it would be faster if I drove."

"You have a car?"

"Haruka's." I corrected her.

She gaped. "I can't believe she trusted you with that!"

I only grinned, causing Minako to raise an eyebrow. "You little sneak!" She gave a playful punch to my arm and laughed.

"Thank you, thank you." I stopped to give a short, dramatic bow.

**Tup, tup, tup, tup.**

"Mina! Kaiya!" We both turned towards the voice to see that Usagi had found us.

"Oh, hey there Usagi." I greeted. I then noticed the bunch of cans she was carrying. "Watcha got there?"

"Vitamin shakes!"

I could've sworn Mina and I were turning green at the thought of drinking that stuff.

"Actually… we were going for ice cream." Minako informed her well meaning friend.

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah. Want to come?" There was a lot of room in the car anyway.

"Sure!"

On the street, white car

Eudial waited at the park entrance where she had seen the target go in. Now that I know where one of the talismans are I can relax a bit. After I hit this next target I'll be swinging over to pay Tenoh Haruka a little visit. Who knows? Maybe I'll end up with two talismans today instead of one!

"You're such a klutz Usagi!"

Hm? Three blonde girls walked out of the entrance and one of them…the target! My eyes narrowed. But…it looks like that reject is there with them. Tenoh Kaiya…

"Wait a minute." I thought back to the only known talisman holder. "Are they related?"

Hmm…maybe I should wait up for a second…

In Haruka's car, at the ice cream shop

"I'll stay and watch the car. Can you guys just get me something with your own?" I handed them the money.

"What? Are you sure?" Minako asked, looking surprised.

"Yup. You should hurry though, Usagi looking like she's dying of hunger." I laughed.

"Okay, we'll be back before you know it!"

**Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup.**

I waited until they were in the store before I addressed the familiar presence.

Minako's friends weren't the only ones spying on us were they? You can show yourself now.

**FwooooooOoOooOooosh.**

_Hi._

I saw the girl I met yesterday appear in the seat beside me.

_It might seem odd but what would you like to be called?_

_K-chan. _She said without hesitation.__

…Why that?

You don't remember? Hotaru chan used to call me that.

Hotaru did? …_All right then._

You don't remember a lot do you?

…

Is it because you don't want to remember? Or you can't?

…

Or…is it you can only remember the bad memories?

You already know the answer don't you? K-chan only smiled.

_Who was my mom?_

…

…?

You've already figured it all out, yet it hasn't sunk in…Hm?

Something wrong?

The bully is back.

"Kaiya, we're back!"

**FwooooooOoOooOooosh**

I eyed the car's mirrors and spotted the white car behind us.

"Get in the car." I tried to stay calm. The two younger girls looked at me with questioning expressions. "Hurry!"

As soon as they got in and put on their seat belts I pushed down on the gas pedal.

**VvvvRRrrrOOOOOOOOM!**

"K-Kaiya! What are you doing!" Minako shouted. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she still holding onto two ice cream cones. Usagi was just wailing in the back. However, something else caught my eye. A motorcycle following directly behind the white car.

Well, looks like we have a company.

"Hey, could you hand me an ice cream cone?" I asked Minako. As soon as she handed it to me, I let go of it. Through the front view mirror I watched the bit of ice cream fall off and smack into the white car's wind shield causing the car to skid momentarily.

**Screeeech!**

"That was your money you know!"

"My hand slipped. Sorry."

"Hey…isn't that car following us." Usagi finally caught on.

"WHAT?"

**SCREEEEECH!**

I made a sharp right and another series of sharp lefts. Some drivers honked back angrily but I paid them no mind.

We need to hide out, some place away from these people. If anything, I know I can take on that Death Buster if I have to.

"Look out!" The girls in the back screamed.

Huh? HOLY-

**SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!**

Constriction block. Just my luck! I frantically searched the area for a place to hide until I spotted an open underground parkade.

Better than nothing.

Underground Parkade

"Why are we stopping?" Usagi asked, extremely confused. Her eyes widened as the white car had finally found us.

**Slam.**

It's driver exited.

"You've been very difficult. Now hand over the girl." The Death Buster pointed to Minako.

"Me?"

"No way!" Usagi and I shouted.

"Tch." The twitch snapped her fingers and a monster exited her car's back door.

"Door knocker!" It screamed.

"Seal the exits!"

"You got it!"

**Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham!**

In a flurry of movement all of our exits had been sealed with metal barriers. Just great…

"Hey what do you think this is? A party?"

I spotted the figures our enemy was referring to. Haruka and Michiru…I narrowed my eyes, debating on what to do. 

"Never mind, just stay out of my way. I'll come for it later." She smiled at Haruka.

"What is she talking about Ruka?" Michi asked her partner.

Haruka tensed up and glared. "…"

In one movement the gun was raised in our direction. "Don't try to get in my way this time."

Now it was my turn to glare. The entire atmosphere tensed and became heavy as it did warm.

**Cha-Chik. **

Here it comes…****

"Oof!" A pair of hands had pushed me from behind.**  
**  
**BAM!**

"AHHHHHHhh!"

"Mina!" I heard everyone shout.

**FwooooOoOoOoOosh.**

An intense flash lit the dark room as Minako's heart crystal emerged. The girl immediately fell.

What should I do? I never planned on Haruka and Michiru being here…__

'Or did you?' A voice echoed inside.

The Death Buster stepped forward, confident of her victory. Impulsively I lunged forward on the offensive.

"YAH!"

**Whup!**

It was a successful body check, sending the woman falling on her rear end.

"Door Knocker!" She roared in fury.

**WHAM!**

"Gah!"

"Stop it!" Usagi yelled. She stepped between the enemy and Mina's heart crystal.

The witch was back on her feet again, angrier than ever. "Get out of my way; I'm not about to let some school girls ruin my plans!"

Usagi's face frowned with determination. In that instant I knew she was not about to give in to our opponents demands.

"I won't let you have it!" She declared. Her hand shot up into the air, holding her brooch. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make-Up!"

A pink light filled the room, temporarily blinding me. I never expected this to happen… I staggered to my feet, blinking back the shock and amazement pouring into me. Usagi…is Sailor Moon! Miss clumsy and food obsessed Usagi?

"I don't believe it!" Multiple voices filled the room.

No way…

The Death Buster looked slightly shocked but quickly recovered as she pulled out an offensive gun. "Not like that'll help you." Before I could move I saw a piece of metal glint in my direction. "Let's have your friend taste my Turbofire Buster! HAA!"

Ah!

"Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!"

**TUP!**

SHHHHHRRRRSH!

A pair of arms whipped around me as the blast of fire came.

"DAMN SAILOR SENSHI! Three against one isn't playing fair!"

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt our movement stop. Neptune was the one who saved me…

"Michiru?" She gave a weak smile.

It is her, I can't believe it…Damn…My eyes started to tear.

"It's okay, I'm here…" She shushed, trying to comfort me as she misunderstood my tears for fear. I never realized that I was shaking so hard until now…

_'This is what you wanted wasn't it? To find your parents?'_

"It's not what we're looking for!" Uranus called over to us. As she did so, she returned the crystal to Minako.

**FwooooOoOoOoOosh.**

"JUST DIE!" I heard the Death Buster cry. She fired at Sailor Moon.

**SHHHHHRRRRSH!**

"Moon Spiral HeaaaaAAAAART ATTACK!"

A blast from shot out of her weapon and met with our enemy, the two powers clashed. Finally Sailor Moon's attack was deflected to where Door Knocker was 'hiding', bringing the monster's life to an end.

"Door Knooooooocker…" It's voice faded out.

_No…this isn't what I wanted…_

Sailor Moon jumped from her spot as another voice filled the room.

'Venus Star Power, Make-Up!" An orange light lit the area.

Our enemy shook at the revelation. "No way…the target is a Sailor Scout as well?"

"Venus Love-Me CHAIN!"

**SHHHH-SHINK!**

"My gun!" The pitiful piece of weaponry started to smoke. 

"World…SHAKING!"

**WRrrrrrrrrrrrrr- BLAM!**

The witch had barely evaded and the blast hit the side wall.

"That's it, four against one is too much! I need a break!" She jumped into her vehicle.

At that exact moment, one of the steel barriers broke from the outside by the rest of the scouts who had showed up.

**VVRrrOOOOOOOM!**

"Woah, watch it!" The inners ducked out of the way. Once the enemy was definitely gone from the area did everyone relax.

"Is everyone all right?" Mars called out. I could barely distinguish each scout from the other as they stood together by the ramp exit.

Only everything was never clearer before. Minako's friends had been following us then as well…The inners closed distance and now I could make them all out. Rei was Sailor Mars, Makoto- Sailor Jupiter and Ami- Sailor Mercury. My sixth sense confirms this as well; their auras all matched…when did it get this strong?

Uranus walked over to Michiru and me, her face looking solemn. "You shouldn't have gotten in the way. Are you all right? Hey."

**Lubb dubb.  
**_  
"Are we really freaks?"_

"They say you were cowards…"

"Why weren't you there when I needed you…?"

"They left me alone!"

"When I find them… I'LL KILL THEM!"

**LUBB DUBB!**__

"Let me go!"

"Kaiya, calm do- Ah!" I lashed out and struck Michiru. The blow caused the senshi of the ocean to release me.

I ran past them all but stopped in front of the exit. "Kaiya!" There was fear and worry in everyone's faces. Maybe they weren't sure how to take this, well good for them! Because I don't know either!

"Why!" I shouted. I was beginning to choke up. "Why did you leave!" My sense of rational thought fled me. There was no way my parents would know the answer in this time.

"What…are you talking about?" I heard Uranus ask. For the first time, it looked like she was really afraid.

Before I knew it, I bolted, running as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Kaiya!"

"Uranus!"

From behind me there was another flash of yellow light, and I knew Haruka had de-transformed. I heard her footsteps behind mine, just barely being able to keep up with me.

**TUP! TUP! TUP! TUP! TUP!**

Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!Tup!

Up ahead I saw one of the transit buses. Not caring where I went from here, I jumped as split seconds before the doors closed.

"Kaiya!" She hit the glass. **Wham! Wham!**

I didn't turn around as the bus began to drive away. I didn't want to see her.

"KAIYA!"

**VROoOOOOOOOOOOM**

Gates of Time

"Time has shifted once more. If this continues the seals will be broken. We _must_ retrieve our little trouble maker soon, the courts are becoming impatient."

**Tup…tup…**

"Hm?"

"I am going now."

"It is time?"

"Yes. We will meet…at the Marine Cathedral."

**DOOOOOM!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next up:

Haruka receives a notice from Eudial 'proposing' that they'd meet. Knowing this was to come and no longer wishing to be a burden to either Kaiya or Michiru, she leaves. When Michiru finds her partner missing, she in turns follows. Meanwhile, Kaiya debates with herself on her next plan of action until a visitor shows up. Sailor Pluto makes a surprise visit to the future heir warning her to go back to the future and to leave this time. What will Kaiya do? Will she leave to go back home or will she risk defying Pluto for the very parents she wished to kill?


	16. Shattered History: The Marine Cathedral

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own any scenes from the anime series that may show up in here.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Come Night, Michiru's house (kitchen) , Haruka's POV

"What's the word?" I asked, still feeling numb. Physically I was fine but my mind was another story.

Michi shook her head. "I phoned everyone and no one has seen her. Rei is particularly worried; Usagi said she is having a hard time keeping the poor girl under control."

It's no wonder… you can't blame her. While those two lived together all this time they've must've become pretty close friends. Perhaps sisters even.

_'Why! Why did you leave?'_

"What…do you think she meant when she said _that_?" Michi softly whispered. Apparently the two of us were thinking the same thing.

"I don't know. I have no clue to be honest. All I do know, is that she was upset and it had something to do with us."

Perhaps…she was in a state of shock and it sent her over the edge. It was possible wasn't it? I was afraid of what I saw in her eyes. There was hatred… such deep hatred and somehow I knew I had something to do with it…Although it's not uncommon for some people to hate me, what I felt was crazy. It was almost like…killer intent…But it didn't explain why she hit Michi. I've never known anyone to lay a finger on my partner ever since we've left our hometown…And then seeing our best friend hit her in the face, it was like the world had gone crazy!

"Is it still stinging?" I asked Michi.

She nodded but her hands wouldn't go of the phone.

The other woman was deadly quiet since we've came back. You know she's worrying like crazy but too lady-like to show it. It's stupid!

"Michi…" I walked over to the woman, embracing her from behind. "Michi, let go." I carefully pried her hands away from the cold plastic. She was very reluctant to let go, even by my coaxing.

For a few minutes we stood there, not wanting to move. All I could hear was her soft, short breaths as they began to waver. Instantly I knew she was on the verge of tears and the sobs would soon follow.

"Why…does she hate us?"

Hate…was such a powerful word. But it was stronger in emotion. Michi, being particularly strong to sensing emotions and auras through her sixth sense was especially vulnerable to such emotions. If I feel bad, imagine how she must feel.

What can I do? What can I do to make her feel better?

"It's late…we should get some sleep."

Michi shook her head but I knew she was exhausted.

"Please? I don't want to lose you too."

"…"

She slowly turned around, her eyes looking somewhat bloodshot. She'd been crying a lot…The look in her eyes however was questioning. We stood there gazing at each other, wondering who should make the first move. In truth I was scared. What she needed, I wasn't so sure I could provide.

"Michi, you know I'm not a man and I've never done any of this." I wanted to her to be sure of her decision. If she wanted to back out now, then…I'd let her. I won't be around much longer but I want to help her in any way I can now. "And we can't have children of our own…" I knew it was once her dream to have a family. But I can't give her that…If I could, I would.

There was a strange glint in her eyes as I finished. She didn't seem bothered by my statement at all; I thought that she might've forgotten about that little complication.

"I…" The rest of my words were drowned out when her lips pressed against mine. It had taken me by surprise. When we parted, all I could stutter was, "A-Are you sure?" Without answering in words, I felt her take my hand and lead me upstairs to our bedroom.

Upstairs

Still feeling uncertain, I watched as the mysterious beauty climbed onto the bed. All I could think was how amazing she was, my every reason for loving her. Kind, understanding, graceful, polite, hard-working, patient, talented and beautiful. I began to feel insignificant again as these thoughts began to swarm my mind. Not good enough? Definitely…

_'Who should be the one to decide that? It's Michiru's choice, not yours'_

Kaiya…

Michi faced me, looking at me if only for a moment before she motioned me over. My legs moved on their own, taking one step after another until I was sitting on the mattress. I could feel my heart racing inside as Michi lay back, waiting for me. She was just…so beautiful. 

Slowly I lowered myself until I lay directly on top of her. When I closed my eyes I could hear both of our hearts. They were both racing in our chests until they sounded as one beat. As I felt her arms encircle my back, pressing me harder against her, I thought, 'If only for one night, then I can die with no regrets.'

Michiru's POV

I don't…want to lose anyone else. However life can be cruel and unpredictable. One of my hands came up and cupped my partner's cheek. I want to show her, tell her my feelings so whatever may happen in the future, she will always have this one night to remember.

"It's all right." I whispered into her ear.

Ruka's mouth found mine. It was a soft, gentle kiss. However in a matter of seconds, I felt Ruka's passion increase to hungry proportions and in turn, my own had rose to meet it.

I then felt her mouth on my neck, kissing its way downward. It wasn't the only place I felt her; suddenly felt her everywhere; hands exploring as then went south. Involuntarily my body began to move on it's own.

"Ru…ka. Ah!" I let out a small gasp.

I became lost, desire clouding my mind. There were so many sensations that I could not focus on one alone. It felt impossible. My hands tugged at her hair.

…I love her so much that it sometimes hurts. When she told me that she was not a man and that she could not give me children I felt at a loss of what to say. None of that matters…What matters is here and now, myself being with Ruka.

It felt like eternity of pure bless when I could not longer bare it any longer. I was vaguely aware that I was screaming out Ruka's name or that my muscles had locked. It felt like I was in the clouds.

As soon as I came down, the only words that left my lips were, "I love you."

Haruka's POV, some time later

I lay on looking at my partner who had finally fallen asleep. Her breathing tickled my chest but I felt no urge to move anytime soon.

Still unable to sleep, my eyes wandered to the far wall, watching the moonlight come in and out of hiding. For awhile I heard nothing but my ears would not stop listening. It was as if I was listening for something, expecting something to happen. Why? I can't say. A feeling of déjà vu hovered over me.

My head suddenly throbbed, causing me to flinch.

"Ah…" I hissed, trying not to wake Michi.

One of my hands came up to my head as I tried to massage the pained area but it didn't help. Damn…I hope I don't need to go get tylenol...

**_Brrriiiiiiiiiing. Brrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._**

Hm? The phone? But who could be calling at this time of night? I gave a small gasp; maybe…it was one of the scouts, perhaps they've found Kaiya.

I carefully left the bed, giving extra caution as I tiptoed out not to make a noise.

**Tup, tup, tup, tup, tup.**

_Brrrriiiiiiiing._

I was about to pick it up my hand automatically retracted as though the machine was a poisonous snake waiting to bite. Why did I do that? I looked at my own hand. While feeling confused and wondering what had happened, I missed my chance to speak in person to the caller.

The answering machine light came on and I waited with a hushed breath.

_"Tenoh Haruka…or should I say Sailor Uranus? I have a message for you."_

That didn't sound like any of the girls. I narrowed my eyes when my mind finally registered the voice; it was the Death Buster from earlier today. What's could her damn message be if it was important enough to call me in the middle of the night? I had a good mind to rip out the telephone cord and chuck this thing across the room.

_"I've got the kid."_

WHAT? Now she had my attention; was she talking about Kaiya?

_"And she's a real pain in the ass. Unless you come to these directions, she's history. Got it?"_ The fax machine began to shoot out a piece of paper. Tentatively with great disgust I picked the paper up and found the simple road directions. And…I traced the red line, it all lead to the huge red circle in its center, the Marine Cathedral.

Way out there? Figures…

_"Be there. TONIGHT."_ She stressed the last word in a menacing tone. I got the hint. "Within two hours or-"

**Blep.**

Did she…just get cut off? Given the time to think I couldn't help but conclude this was all a trap. I know it is; you can't trust any enemy that wants to destroy the world. But what other choice do I have? She might be bluffing about having Kaiya captured but the odds are against me; no one has seen her since that incident today. Would I want to risk skipping out?

**_Brrrrriiiiiiiing._**

I waited again, knowing who it was instantly.

"_Stupid machine cut me off!_" She growled. "_Now as I was saying, the kid won't be the only one who gets it, but the others as well. NOW I'm done_."

**Blep.**

Others…? If the Death Busters have the other talisman holders, then I can't refuse, whatever the circumstance may be.

It's…really time…

I slowly walked up the steps to where Michi was sleeping to say my goodbye. The woman was still sleeping peacefully. Relief filled me for that quick moment seeing her looking so relaxed. She looked happy. Perhaps a good dream?

With one hand I lightly touched her aqua locks, memorizing the feel with what I saw. This is what I want to remember when I'm fighting, when I die.

_'If one of us falls, the other must continue the mission'_

That was our promise wasn't it? Even before we found this love…I guess this means you'll have to continue on.

My eyes scanned the room for a piece of paper and pen. There's no way I can tell her now…but I can leave her a note and the message on the answering machines downstairs.

One hour…she needs to be up in one hour to make it in time to regain the crystals if need be. I can try to hold off on my own until then.

I set the alarm clock.

Now all that was left…

"I love you." I whispered, the words coming easily now; it may be my last chance to ever say it. "Be strong."

I gave her a peck on the forehead and then made my leave.

**Tup…tup…tup…tup…**

  
Kaiya's POV,School garden

I could never see it…Why was I so blind? I brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly against the cool night. My eyes centered upon a small crack in the brickwork. I've finally came here, not knowing where else to go; I couldn't go back to the shrine anymore and I certainly can't go back to Haruka and Michiru…even if they are my parents, I thought sarcastically.

The image of hitting Neptune flashed through my mind's eye. Despite all my good for nothing hatred, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

I hope she's okay…

I looked up at the sky and blinked, noticing the dark clouds. It was still pretty, even if it was dark…I soon became mesmerized with the moon; it was so bright, I couldn't believe how it could shine like that despite those clouds. 

Hm?

What's…that?

A small pink spot had appeared in the sky. No, wait! It was glowing! I immediately was on my feet, wondering whether to hide or to prepare for a fight. It was a time portal; I recognized it because it was the exact way that I came here! But who could it be? I doubt it was my sis; with her being busy as she was…and no one else that I knew possessed the ability except… My eyes widened and I took a step back. It can't be… why would she be here?

A wave of terror hit me; what should I do? I crossed over without her permission. Her attack had almost killed me and would have if Hotaru-chan's power hadn't shielded me.

I am stronger now but could I really take on the guardian of time?

**FLAAAAAAAAASH!**

I covered my eyes as the light shot down, creating a pillar of light in its wake. Not surprisingly, its target was in this garden.

"Geh…" I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"This is where you were hiding?" The figure stepped out of the light. I noticed the gate closed immediately after the woman had left its doors.

I took in the stranger warily, watchful for anything she might pull. The woman had long green hair that extended past her waist and wore the traditional Sailor Senshi fuku (like all, it was merely a different color than the other scouts; it looked black and white) Crimson eyes bore down on me but I felt no intense hatred. The feeling she emitted was a strong sense of 'duty' and perhaps…loneliness? It was intense! I almost choked back. Instinctively I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better view. Inside I saw the void. It was a mass of nothingness swirling around a pink glowing sphere of light. Could that be her heart?

"That is enough." She gripped her garnet rod tighter. The weapon startled me for a second; I wonder what kind of power it contained?

In response I raised an eyebrow.

"I know about your natural abilities; your mother has it too, the sixth sense. Although…she was not quite so willing to probe in a fellow scout's spirit."

I opened my mouth but immediately closed it. Why the hell was I about to say 'sorry'? What…did she want with me anyway? I was sure it her visit had a lot more to do than scolding me about the use of my powers.

"To the heart of the matter, I have come to tell you to return home."

Go home!

"As we both know, you do not belong here. Your presence will only serve to increase the alteration of time."

"Is that all?" I spoke up, finally saying something to the stranger. It wasn't that anyone cared about me after all, this person was only here to do her duty.

It…made me angry.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Your 'sister', Hotaru is having difficulty managing the other planet rulers in your absence. It is causing a potential problem. That is why you must return."

"What would they want with me?"

"…It is the issue concerning all of the heirs…" I waited for her to continue. "However, I cannot say more than that."

This irritated me. I suppose she's hoping I'll die from curiosity and go back.

"…" She remained silent but something seemed amiss. I looked her up and down, all my senses on the alert.

"You…didn't come straight here did you?" There were other time traces still emitting from her body. Each place in time produced different particles, a different feel you might say. I didn't notice it so much until now; normally you don't sense them because they're so small. However the various time chips on her were in massive concentrations! Guess that's what you get for being the guardian of time.

"…" She didn't move. I was starting to catch onto this woman's mannerisms from that little peak earlier. That basically meant, 'yes' but I won't tell you.

"Who did you see? The inner scouts? Or perhaps my parents?" Yes, doesn't everyone want to see my parents these days? The thoughts brought up another feeling of bitter sarcasm. 

"…It is against my better judgement, but I will give you a choice; you do not seem too keen on staying here do you, not since that incident?" The comment had hit home, reviving the hurt. "I have visited the other senshi as you said." She watched me carefully, but did not seem the least bit alarmed by the buttons she was pushing. "They are not at home." She continued, correctly reading my plan of action to contact them.

"What…do you mean?"

"As we speak, they are all gathering at the Marine Cathedral. I too, will meet them there accordingly."

"When you mean by everyone…"

"…"

"I see…"

"I am strongly suggesting that you return from where you came from…If you choose to join us at the Marine Cathedral…then I will have no choice but to force you to return home."

So…what she's saying is that she's willing to let me leave and keep my pride intact…or choose to try and rebel against her then get my ass kicked.

"Here." She tossed me a tiny object and I caught it with both hands. Before I opened my palms to see what she had given me, I knew by its feel that it was a time key. "I trust you will make the right decision."

"Wait! Tell me…Haruka has the space sword talisman, so does that mean Michiru…?"

"…" She looked at me for a second but then turned to go, not willing to give any more explanation.

I didn't move as the time senshi walks out of the garden into another pillar of light. I just couldn't stop looking at the key. Either way I choose Pluto will send me home won't she?

What…should I do? If the talisman conclusion is tonight, then…

_'They'll die.'_

  
Michiru's POV, her house

"Ruka…where did you go?" I jolted awake as the dream ended. It was that dream again…Every time I was searching for her but I could not find her…it scared me; Ruka won't really disappear on me would she? My hand reached out beside me to assure myself that my fears were falsely based.

"Ruka?"****

I froze, unable to feel my partner's presence.

I attempted to sense her aura in the darkness but she was not there. What was…? With worry I immediately left the bed and made way downstairs, hoping she was down there.

However when I reached the bottom of the steps and saw no light on and that little bit of hope drained quickly drained away.

"She's…not here…"

Hm? We have a message? I peered at the answering machine, seeing the red light flash. Perhaps this has something to do with Ruka's disappearance?

I clicked the button. At first there was static but the message came loud and clear in a matter of seconds.

_"Tenoh Haruka…or should I say Sailor Uranus? I have a message for you."_

The Death Buster?

_"I've got the kid. And she's a real pain in the ass. Unless you come to these directions, she's history. Got it?"_

My legs nearly gave out on me, bringing me to grasp the nearby wall for support. So that's why…That's why…I was on the verge of tears again as these whirlwind of emotions embraced me. Why didn't you tell me…?

…I…may lose them both…

The thought was nearly unbearable. I realized my throat felt dry and proceeded to the sink for a glass of water when I noticed a notepad on the counter. I knew I didn't leave it there…Slowly I brought the object closer to my eyes where I could read its writing.

It was not what I had expected; instead of a long letter of any sort it was a map. I instantly recognized Ruka's style of artistry. Looking it over, I found that the site was…

"The Marine Cathedral."

And under the paper's contents lay one simple message.

_'If one of us falls, the other must continue the mission. Be strong.'_

She plans on dying!

I quickly headed for the door, not caring about anything other than saving my partner and friend. I cannot sit back and let these things happen, especially since I have the power that can affect the outcome.

Please wait for me…

**Slam.**

Haruka's POV, Marine Cathedral

I glanced up and down the entranceway. Its doors were massive, making me feel small. The dark clouds continued to pass by overhead, reminding me of my last good bye. Her face still stayed in my mind, not willing to leave. It was peaceful…giving me a sense of peace as well. Unconsciously I straightened my poster, bringing myself up to meet the challenge at hand.

It's up to me…Hang in there Kaiya, I'm coming.

With no more hesitation I pushed against the heavy doors, forcing them open by my will. They creaked, opening small bits at a time.

**Creeeeaaaaaaaaak.**

I stepped forward into the seemingly dark room, noticing how the doors closed as soon as I entered. Determined not to panic, I watched the solid barrier for an extra few seconds to be sure that there would be no rear end attack. Once I was ready, I set my sights on the corridor ahead. My eyes took another minute to completely adjust.

Doesn't seem to be much does it?

It had the appearance of any other church. Peeves lined both sides of the entrance, a red carpet down the corridor's middle and the classic stain glass windows above. Most of the light in fact came through the windows, in streams of rainbow colors. The place was probably abandoned for awhile if they couldn't afford decent lighting.

**Tup. Tup. Tup…**

Cautiously I tread forward, watching for any side attacks. I learned long ago that anything can happen. Unexpected things…both good and bad. However, if you have your guard down it'll just hit you harder and in turn, knock your world upside down (if you're still alive that is).

Now at the other end of the room I concluded that this was the safe zone; the enemy most likely is holed up deep inside where it would be harder to escape.

"Hm?"

On the altar was a bouquet of red roses. They were the liveliest looking things in this entire place that I've seen so far. I couldn't help but reach out to touch it. It was real wasn't it? The soft petals affirmed my suspicions. But…what was it doing here? I searched the flowers, hoping to find a clue. It didn't seem right that these were here for decoration; they were too fresh. Someone had planted it here, I was sure of it. 

I found nothing in the bouquet but rather, under it. Carved into the rotting wood was, 'take a rose for your own grave'. 

Cute…

"Heh, I'll play your game." I smirked, taking a rose.

No regrets…I exited the room and entered the next.

Cross Roads

I stared, looking onwards with confusion. Instead of an another single corridor that I predicted, there were three different paths.

Shit, what was this Death Buster thinking!

No sooner had the thought sounded in my mind, another voice echoed through the room and…bad organ music. "Welcome to the Eudial games. If you wish to continue forward then choose a path. You might live but I can't guarantee that. But who cares? You'll die in the end anyway." She laughed.

"What're you planning? What's the deal with three paths?"

"…Oh that? I was bored."

I growled.

"But don't worry, you'll only have to do one. However, the path will automatically close up after you enter, so better choose carefully."

I swear she still sounded too cheerful!

I turned my attention on the doors again, feeling the pressure beginning to build. I have no idea what's behind them, which would be easier or faster. What a pain… While I'm here thinking my brains out, who knows what that witch is doing to Kaiya and the others…

Come on, what's the big deal? I told myself. It's just one path, only one challenge. I'll die anyway… _'But you want to save them before you do, don't you?' _A voice echoed inside.

**DOOM.**

Still clutching my rose, I went for the path straight ahead, the middle of the three diverging pathways. I was always a straightforward person, right Michi?

**Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup.**

Main Hallway

This was different…

It was a straight hallway but it appeared to have nothing in it. There were no desks, tables, shelves or anything! But there had to be a catch here; it looks too easy and I know nothing comes easy.

**Tup…tup…tup…**

Still holding my rose I walked forward, slightly hunched over in case evasive measures were required. My gaze wandered right to left, eyeing any potential changes in the environment. An abnormal crack in the tiles, a hollow footstep would do…or…

**SHRUMP.**

…A MOVING WALL TILE!

"Nng!" I rolled out of its way as it shot horizontally across the room.

I stayed low, watching the others for any sign of movement.

"How'd you like that?" Eudial's voice echoed again. "Want some more? Just watch that rose your holding take a plunge!"

**Rumble…rumble…rumble…**

The other tiles dislocated from their holdings, somehow floating. A magic trick? I looked down at my rose, which already looked like it was molting; a few of the petals had come loose and began to unnaturally stick to my hand.

**Bam!  
**

A shot had barely nicked my cheek. I stared ahead at the red tile that had shot it. On it's sides were bullet holes and still smoking.

Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought!

A thorn on the rose pricked my finger as my hands clamped down. "Ouch! Stupid thing!" I threw it up into the air as a rain of bullets came.

**Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!**

As long as I stay in front of them and not to their side, they can't hit me! I kept making sharp turns and occasional rolls to avoid becoming something like swiss cheese.

"Ah! Gah! Nng! Hah!"

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

My ears suddenly pricked up; did I just hear a breeze? A strong gust of wind came out of nowhere, sending the scattered rose petals up into the air in all directions. I watched dumbfounded as my targets turned and continued to shoot at the PETALS, not me.

So that's it!

I dashed forward into the line of stones. There's no way I'll be able to get these pesky petals off of me in time, but I can…

**SMACK!**

I leapt up and over a stone slab, hitting my hand against it and attaching a gift to it. It's comrades immediately targeted it as I dashed away.

**Bam!**

One down!

**SMACK! Bam! SMACK! Bam! SMACK! Bam! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Bam! Bam! Bam!**

The last few were lined up in a straight line, easy for pickings.

"World…SHAKING!"

**WhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIRRRR- KABAM!**

The air was filled with disintegrating dust particles for a few shorts minutes but it quickly cleared up, as did my path. I confidently walked forward while continuing to pick off the sticky petals.

"Hey, can you hear me?" I shouted up towards the roof. "I'm coming for you!"

**Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup!**

Main chapel

The 'musician' stopped her playing and spun around on the seat. "Looks like you've finally arrived. Alive…" She made a small frown. "But that can be easily remedied."

"Just try it!" I charged forward.

She whipped out a new gun of hers. I watched her trigger finger, ready to dodge right or left when it fires.

**Click.**

WHAT?

**Bam! Bam!  
Bam! Bam!  
Bam! Bam!  
Bam! Bam!**

I fell to my knees, wondering what the hell had just happened. The gun didn't fire…To my sides I saw the similar tiles I had only beaten in the last room, only these ones weren't dust particles.

"Remote control." The Death Buster explained. She pointed to the false gun and smiled. "Feeling a bit numb? Those shots can do that to you."

S-Shit…The numbness began to spread.

"Where's the girl?" I shouted. Already the sinking feeling had begun to sink in; there was no one else in this room other than the Death Buster and myself.

"There was no girl. And now…you're the bait." She turned towards a monitor screen. "Oh what do ya know? Right on time."

I saw the figure approach the Cathedral's entrance.

"Neptune!" I cried out. What was she doing here so early?

**Cha-chink.**

I froze.

"This is the real gun."

My mind raced. If Michi sees me as a hostage who knows how she'll react! She might not attack. The thought re-ignited my rage, fueling a burning flame within me. THERE'S NO WAY I'LL BE USED AS BAIT!

"So if you'll cooperat- H-Hey! What are you doing?"

I staggered up, still feeling the effect of the last attack. "…Just shoot the damn gun already…"

"Huh!"

"World…"

"Yaaaaaah!" ****

"SHAKING!"

**SHHHHHRRRRSH-  
WhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrRR-**

CRASH!

Kaiya's POV, Park

To go or to stay? I had been debating this for the last half-hour, deciding what I should do. Either path seemed to lead to a no win situation for me. And to be honest, I was not attracted by either prospect. Why would I want to save my parents now? It was my goal to come here and kill them. But…there were unseen complications that I hadn't expected. My closest friends I made in this time were the people I wanted to kill. It was as though my life was one big, cruel joke.

… If I stayed, would I really be able to go through with it now?

On the other hand, I was curious as to what Pluto meant when things were getting rocky at home. If sis was having trouble…

_'…It is the issue concerning all of the heirs…'_

Sounds pretty big, whatever it is. If what she said was true, then it's my presence they are requiring; if I look at it in a twisted way then I suppose they do want me back home.

"Guess I should go…"

The key began to glow and I felt myself being engulf in the pink light.

**Flaaaaash.**

Neptune's POV, Cross Roads

I loosely held the rose that I had taken from the altar. If it is anyone's grave that this will be for, it will be the Death Buster's! They are responsible for all this... I swear in the name of Neptune that I will find Uranus and Kaiya, and bring them back!

With my resolve strengthened I analyzed the options open to me.

The middle path is sealed off…Uranus must have entered through that path… Which leaves me with two alternative choices. Right…or left? Both sides are radiating negative energy… However, the one of the left appears to be calm in comparison to the right pathway; from my sixth sense, I'm getting pulsing vibrations as if the energy itself was living.

All right, left it is then.

With my rose in hand, I entered the left well aware the pathway was closing behind me.

**Rumble…rumble…rumble….wham.**

The Fountain Room

I stumbled forward into a pitch-dark room. Vaguely I knew my position but that became much more compromising as I explored deeper into the chamber. I could not see my way, yet I felt it. There weren't so many objects on the ground as I had anticipated, easing a certain degree of tension from my burdened mind. Yet…Why did I hear running water? I bent down and felt the wet presence. Perhaps this place hadn't entirely recovered from the flooding incident awhile back.

Seeing this as a possible advantage, I stood still and let my power seep out till it covered the entire area. Inanimate objects may not produce a particularly strong aura but…

I dropped the rose onto the ground.

"Oh…"

The action produced immediately results; as the water carried the petals around the room I could see the highlighted pathways light up nearby objects as well. Soon, what I was looking at was a map of the room in my mind's eye.

But where was the doorway out?

Walking with greater confidence now, I moved ahead until I came to a crack in a wall. There was cool air coming inside, meaning outside was directly on the other side of this wall.

Let's see some light!

"Deep…SUBMERGE!"

**WhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIRRRRRRR- BLAM!**

With a section of the wall now missing, light shot across to the other side onto a hidden doorway away from the water.

This must be it…

**Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup…**

Creeeeeeak.

Main chapel

"Uranus!" I arrived in time to see my partner unleash a world shaking. The enemy had also fired her weapon.

"World…"

"Yaaaaaah!" ****

"SHAKING!"

**SHHHHHRRRRSH-  
WhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrRR-**

CRASH!

My arms came up to cover my eyes from the clouds of dust. "Uranus, where are you?" I called out to her.

As the dust cleared I was shocked at what I saw. In the background the Death Buster's monitors had been completely destroyed but what drew my immediately attention was,

"Uranus…" Above her face down body was a talisman. A sword shining in all it's glory.

Why didn't she tell me? My knees began to grow weak. Why didn't she tell me!

"Great, now you've ruined my machine!" The Death Buster complained as though she had lost a new toy.

My eyes searched the room, finding no other presence. She lured Ruka here, taking advantage of her heart. My eyes flashed.

You'll pay…

She turned towards me. "Ah, another talisman holder has arrived."

I ignored the words.

"Deep…SUBMERGE!"

**WhiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR- BLAM!**

The organ in the back took the direct blow. Sounds of flying keys and breaking metal rang in the air.

She's fast!

A glint of metal told me her gun was now raised. My legs bent; readily prepared to dodge to the side.

_'It's a trick!_'

Uranus?

As the gun went off I heard, _'DUCK!'_

**Thud.**

Bam! Bam!  
Bam! Bam!  
Bam! Bam!  
Bam! Bam!

This won't get me anywhere. I waited until the firing had stopped and then dashed back towards the previous room I had been in.

"Where do you think you're going!"

To where I have the advantage!

Fountain Room

I waited up in a dark corner, out of the sight where the light could not reach me. Below me the witch entered with a rush that she must had forgotten this chamber; she swore crudely at her lack in vision. I however could still sense the flower petals.

"…Why don't you just come out and make it easier for the both of us?" She snarled.

Silently I watched her trail inward deeper to the heart of the room. She stationed herself in front of the room fountain. I could feel her muscles tense, evidence of the fear she began to harbor.

No pity; she had unknowingly stumbled into my trap.

I raised one hand, palm up, and focused a portion of my powers to call the water in the room to the flower petals. The power to manipulate water…My eyes narrowed automatically although I could not physically see her.

I will not play by her game. She will play _mine_.

I shot my fingers of the lifted hand upwards, sending columns of water spiraling upwards. My opponent let out a scream when the invisible force hit her. She could not move; the water created a cage-like barrier all around where she stood.

Here was my chance. "Deep…SUBMERGE!"

**WhiiiiiiIIIIRRRRR- BLAM!**

"GAAAAAAAAAH!"

Once the noise stopped I dropped my offensive barriers and let myself return to the floor. Her presence had not faded but it was considerably weakened.

A voice in my mind told me that I could eliminate this creature if I chose to do so. However, I knew it would not erase the pain in my heart or in my dearest friend or lover.

She was not worth killing.

**Tup…tup…tup…**

Kaiya's POV, time corridor

I was already halfway through; using the main path was much more straight forward than trying to stumble your way through off the path. I thought back to my first visit here. Being attacked by Pluto wasn't a fun experience, I bitterly thought.

**Ping!**

"What?"

I stopped and turned towards the noise. It felt like…someone's life force had vanished.

So…then it must have started.

The uneasiness began to erode my decision to go home. It was like something inside wanted me to desperately go to where the others were, not where Pluto had told me.

"That's stupid, why would I want to stick my neck out for them?"

If I went, Pluto will surely retaliate; she did say she'd force me to return home if I didn't do it myself.

_'Do you really believe what you're telling yourself?'_

What?

'You can tell yourself whatever lies you want but it won't change the way your heart feels!'

"Uranus…I won't let you do this alone."

I heard Neptune's voice echo through the corridor.

"I can only pray that Rai will be here to guard and protect our talismans from the Death Busters…" Her voice was a whisper now.

Michiru!

_'Go to them!'_

I held up the time key in my palm, hoping that this method would work. "Take me to the Marine Cathedral!"

It began to ebb and glow, forming a separate portal in this enormous dark void. Immediately I stepped into it with a feeling of emergency pushing me forward with impatience.

Cross Road

"Silence Glaive!"

The purple light left and I found myself in the new change of clothes. Now dressed as 'Rai' I stared ahead at the three corridors in my way. Each one appeared blocked off, prodding my current impatient demeanor.

I have no time for this!

"World….SHAKING!"

**WHiiiiiiiiiiIIIIRRRRRRR-KABLAM!**

The seal to the middle pathway collapsed, leaving me an opening for intrusion. Quickly I ran forward, not caring what sort of dangers lay ahead.

I have to hurry!

Main Hallway

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

**TUP! TUP! TUP! TUP! TUP! TUP!**

Main chapel

I barged in, calling out Uranus's and Neptune's names.

"Uranus! Neptune!"

In front of me I saw Uranus on the ground; her talisman already extracted. Neptune was crying but whispering something to the fading Uranus. Her life force…it's…

It wasn't only Neptune who was sobbing, I turned to the group of beaten looking inners, also tearing.

**Tup…tup…tup…**

All eyes were on me as I proceeded forward towards my comrades.

"So…you finally came." Neptune looked up with sad eyes. Yet…there was something similar to joy in them. I knew what she wanted; she wanted me to take Uranus's and her talismans.

_'I can only pray that Rai will be here to guard and protect our talismans from the Death Busters…'_

A knot twisted in my stomach as I contemplated the idea. In moments like these, I was eternally grateful that I wore sunglasses in this disguise. No one can see my doubt or uncertainty.

Dumbly my hands felt the heavy weight of the gun as Neptune handed it to me as she stood up, ready to embrace her own death. No…fear. She wasn't afraid to die. The courage to follow through with her own decisions touched something deep inside of me.

Michiru…I'm sorry I hit you. I wish I could say it.

I was sad…Here my chance to finish my own goal I had made so long ago yet I was sad.

I lifted the gun.

"Rai, don't!" Sailor Moon called out.

"Please…" She seemed to plead. A last request? "Find Tenoh Kaiya…And when you find her, would you give her a message? Would you tell her that she is still our best friend? She will know when she hears it."

My eyes began to tear. You guys…

YAAAAAAAH!

**BAM!**

FwooooOoOoOoOosh!

An aqua marine light hit the area as Neptune's talisman was released. Without a second thought I dropped the gun and quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Her body was heavy, but not nearly as heavy as my heart felt right then…

Carefully, I laid her down next to Uranus. With both of their eyes closed, they almost appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

It irked me. Why did this have to happen? Death…The concept was difficult to grasp; I didn't want to believe it. I thought killing them would make me happy but now that it's actually happened, I see that it wasn't what I wanted. It was like sis said… 'You don't realize how important someone is to you until they're gone forever…'

…I didn't kill my parents, I killed my two best friends.

Another aura came into the area and I instantly knew it was the Death Buster, only it was significantly weaker. Neptune must have really gave her a beating.

"Two talismans…only one left to go…" She muttered to herself.

I didn't turn around. "You dare to show your face?" There was a mutter of agreement among the other inners, their resentment beginning to seep throughout the room. We all wanted to fight.

I won't let her have your talismans, I silently promised my parents.

"HEY!"

In one smooth emotion I coveted both the space sword and the deep aqua mirror. The witch wasn't about to this take though and had shot her fire fuelled gun.

"Flame buster!"

**SHHHHHRRRRRRRR**

Both exits were immediately cut off by the fire wall and the other, by the Death Buster herself. My eyes glanced around quickly and spotted the staircase spiraling upwards to a higher floor.

_'That way!'_

I charged up the steps, listening intently as the inners also followed close behind. The witch could be heard snarling below, complaining about previously inflicted injuries as she attempted to climb after us.

Tower of Rebirth

My eyes trailed along another set of three separate paths. Great, another crossroad.

"Hah…hah…"

"I don't think she's be here for a few minutes."

"I hope not, this is a lot of running."

The inners muttered. I disliked the thought of parting with one of these talismans but…

It might be the best way to protect them!

"Here." I handed Uranus's talisman to the younger girls. My reasoning was Michiru's would be much more fragile and would be better off in my care. "You better guard this with your lives. At the first exit you find, get out of here and we'll meet up later!"

Sailor Moon the precious heart with great care and cradled it in her arms. Her companions all nodded, understanding the situation fully.

With that I ran to the right. As I left, I saw through the corner of my eye that the rest of the senshi had taken opposite path. 

Hopefully…this will all turn out.

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

The corridor seemed to go on forever. Walls of stone continued to whiz by as the pathway snaked continually to the right and left. I didn't think much about the odd architecture of the place, only that it was leading somewhere. Still running, my eyes noticed the sparse amounts of natural windows where one could see the ocean. Outside was still dark and the moon was its only light.

I suddenly felt the deep aura mirror begin to pulse. It felt like a heart beat, as though it had a life of its own. But why was it reacting?

**Tup! Tup! Tup! TUP!**

The corridor finally lead me to a huge opening and into another large room. The empty room was decorated in strange patterns; in the floor's center was a circle with smaller three circles equally apart along its edges. To my dismay, there were no other exits that I could make out. There were two other entrances but something told me they were the same two paths that I decided not to take.

They must all converge here!

My suspicions were confirmed when the inners exited the opening direction in front of me. Another but slower set of footsteps were making their way here through the one to my left, the middle of the three paths.

Damn…I heard the witches gun shot; she must be taking off our exits as she came up.

"So we are all here…"

My eyes widened with fear and surprise when another figure emerged from the position to my right. It was Pluto! There had been no other pathway so I immediately assumed she had been waiting in the shadows.

Her eyes trailed from the inners who held the space sword talisman to me…where her eyes lingered a few seconds longer. She knew…I gulped.

"Sailor Moon step forward." Pluto told the girl. Usagi did as she was told and approached the pattern until she stood directly over one of the smaller circles. Getting the nod from Pluto, I cautiously imitated the moon princess until I was directly opposite to her. The entire outer circle began to pulse, similar to the beat I felt within Michiru's talisman.

"We'll hold her off!" I heard the rest of the senshi shout.

Pluto stepped forward with an unreadable expression and filled the last spot. 

**FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH…**

The remainder of the circle came to life, lighting up a symbolic diagram on the floor's center. The jewel on Pluto's garnet rod then detached and hovered directly in front of its owner. Immediately after the space sword and the deep aqua mirror followed suite. Michiru's talisman left my arms and positioned itself in front of me, pulsing as it did so.

Wow…I awed. It looked like Sailor Moon felt the same way I did by her expression.

"Venus love-me CHAIN!"

"Sparkling wide PRESSURE!"

**BLAM! KABOOM!**

Grr…She's getting closer.

"What the-" My attention shot back when I felt a small push. It felt like an invisible hand was trying to push me out of the small circle. Sailor Moon on the other end stumbled back, her confusion evident but I knew different; this wasn't my spot.

Without a fight, I stepped back, allowing the true holders to take their place.

**FWOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOSSSSsssSSH**

I stared as Neptune andUranus appeared in front of their talisman. Their eyes were still closed. What would happen now?

Two small lights began to sparkle around the talismans until the heart crystals emerged.

So…

"Ahhh…" Sailor Moon awed.

**FwooooOoOoOoOosh.**

I felt their aura's came back to life again. Slowly, Uranus and Neptune both opened their eyes, trying to understand what was happening.

"What? We're…" Uranus said.

"…Back?" I heard Neptune finish.

Both of them then turned to me and then finally stopped on Pluto.

"It is time." Pluto informed us all.

All three talismans shone out white light, their rays at first firing in all directions until they converged into one tiny thread each, meeting overtop the floor pattern. Powerful energy waves washed over the room, making the air pressure incredibly intense. I found that I had to dig my feet into the ground just to stay upright while the three outers seemed to find no difficulty at all.

**SSsssHssssSSsH-** **CLANG.**

A bell-like sound announcement a new power. Overtop where the three light rays converged was what appeared to be a cup. I wasn't sure what it was but I knew it held great power.

"FINALLY!"

I saw the Death Buster had arrived. She gasped at the sight as well, desire apparent in her red eyes.

"Sailor Moon!" The outer called to the younger girl to take the object.

"TURBO-"

Uranus and I acted. "**World…SHAKING!**"

"FIRE!"

**WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRR-   
SHHHHHRRRRSH-**

KABLAM!

Both attacks ended in a stalemate.

"NOOOOOOO!" The witch screamed; Sailor Moon had just taken grasp of the cup.

There was another flash of light and once it had cleared we all saw Sailor Moon had transformed into a stronger form. Desperate, the witch shot off another blast before anyone could make a move.

"HAH!

**SHHHHHRRRRSH-**

To all our amazement and surprise, Sailor Moon stopped the blast with one hand and sent it spiraling back at the witch, sending her flying out one of the windows.

"GAAAAAAH!"

**SMASH!-tinkle… tinkle…**

What power…

"Ah…A new transformation."

"Wow…"

"Amazing…do you think she could be the one destined to save us from the Silence?" Uranus whispered to Neptune.

Now that the matter was resolved, I turned to leave, anxious to depart before Pluto would catch me. Instead, I found myself held up by Neptune; who wished to thank me for some strange reason.

"Thank you." She said as held her talisman close to her heart. Uranus nodded behind her, yet the wind senshi's eyes were still somewhat accusing.

In reply, I hung my head, still feeling ashamed of my past actions.

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head.

The rest of the senshi except Pluto tried to make me feel better.

"Hey, don't worry, we won!"

"Yeah, you really helped us there; I was scared there for a minute that you wouldn't show."

**PING!**

Sailor Pluto now commanded the room's attentions; she had slammed down her garnet rod's hilt onto the floor. The sound echoed throughout, causing a stir of confusion in the room.

"Do…you think something wrong?" Jupiter nervously asked.

"I don't know." Mars replied.

Sensing where this was going, I jumped back and away from the others to make some space between us. Soon the guardian of time and I were facing each other, separated by the width of the room itself.

"Pu, what's wrong?" Mini moon called out to Pluto. Guess they know each other…like that was going to help me!

"Pluto deadly scream!" She whispered.

**WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR-**

I evaded to my left, out of its path.****

BLAM!

"What are you doing!" I could hear Uranus and Neptune question. All the others were tense as well, not sure of what to do.

Looking unperturbed by the miss, Pluto stood tall as she began to state, " I bid thee to return to the future where you belong. There is no place for you here.

No! Don't tell them!

"What?" I heard the senshi ask shocked. I could feel their eyes on me. "Did she just say the future?"

"World…SHAKING!" I released the blast.

**WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR-BLAM!**

More dust particles flew up into the air, creating a stronger screen as it combined with Pluto's.

Where is she?

**WHOOSH!**

She shot out of the dust screen, swinging her garnet rod at legs. As the horizontal attack came, I jumped up and countered with a kick only to see it being deflected by the back end of her rod.

**Whap! Whup!**

Still in the air and unbalanced by the counter attack, Pluto took the opportunity to drill her weapon into my stomach and sent me flying back.

**WHAM!**

It took a few seconds before my body came to a rolling stop.

"Uhh…" I didn't see that coming! Maybe…being old has its advantages after all; she must've seen a lot of this already. I staggered up to my feet just as her second attack came. Without a lot of strength left in me, I couldn't react in time as her hand gripped my head and pushed me back into the back wall.

**Thud!**

"I gave you, your warning…" She whispered to me. But why was she fighting so brutally? Why did she want me to go back to the future so badly?

Her hand gripped my sunglasses and crushed them, sending the fragments to the ground. My hands automatically came up to shield my eyes from the other senshi's view. Doing so, I could only hear Pluto leapt back and wait helpless as she continued her speech.

"I bid thee to return to the future where you belong. There is no place for you here."

A suddenly realization hit me; where were my bracelets? Oh no…

"Heir to the throne of Uranus and Neptune, Tenoh Kaiya!" I heard the bracelets crack and my disguise disappeared. I was now powerless.

Gasps rocked the room and a string of comments issued.

"What? No way!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"It must be a mistake." Ami agreed.

I let my hands drop from my eyes; she told them and now they know. I can't hide it anymore. She had me…

"I don't believe it!" Uranus yelled out.

Neptune gasped beside her, her eyes wide with shock and surprise.

"Kaiya…" Mars whispered. Venus stood still, not knowing what to do or say.

_'It won't be wise to fight now…What will you do? You're powerless'_ K-chan thought to me.

_I…_

Pluto turned her attention away from me, most likely concluding that I was no longer a threat. "The Silence will be among us very soon." She told the other senshi, who were still looking at me with disbelief. "As to prevent this horrible disaster from occurring we must eliminate the Messiah of Silence, Tomoe Hotaru."

"That can't be!" Chibimoon cried out.

_'They want to destroy sis!'_

'…'

Although Pluto did take my bracelets, she didn't take back that time key! My hand grasped the object hanging about my neck and lifted it up into the air. Who cares what happens to me…"I won't let you!" I shouted defiantly as a flash of pink light shot out from the key.

"Kaiya!"

Without another thought I stepped back into the portal and raced off, knowing full well Pluto will not take this lightly.

Hotaru-chan…I have to get there first!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Next up:

Now powerless, what could Kaiya possibly do to save Hotaru from the entire group of Senshi? What is it that drives the future heir to go this far? …Maybe there was more to this hate business that anyone thought!

"Let me tell you something about your most trusted guard…" –Tenoh Kaiya


	17. Reawakening

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own any scenes from the anime that may show up here.

**A/N: **Things will be clearer in the next chapter. If you don't understand what just happened in this one, don't worry about it too much.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Uranus's POV, Marine Cathedral

Aqua eyes that seemed to have lost their light. They contained nothing of the childish nature from the one morning we all spent together. They neither contained that hatred I saw in the underground parkade. Instead it had grown deeper. The hate didn't stop at us this time. It was strong resentment that seeped through the entire room.

How could someone harbor so much hatred for people that were her friends?

The time portal opened directly behind the girl.

"Kaiya!"

She stepped back into the beam of light with her face set in a defiant and determined line. There was no room for hesitation.

I held my hand out to her, wanting to stop her from going but it was hopeless, I knew it was; she was too far away. I doubt even the wind could've caught her before she took that one step.

Kaiya was…

I saw the portal close, leaving nothing but open space.

'_Heir to the throne of Uranus and Neptune, Tenoh Kaiya!'_

Heir…to the throne?

Of…Uranus and Neptune?

**Throb!**

"Gah!" I fell to my knees and grasped my head. Damn…it's back! My head continued to throb, each beat becoming more painful the last. "Gah—Ah!-AH!" I wanted to slam it against the floor and knock myself out; anything to stop this growing pain. I could feel the feeling build momentum, bringing voices and images to mind, ones that I've haven't seen or heard for some time. It scared me. I couldn't stop it.

What's…happening to me?

Through pained eyes I glanced over to Michi and saw she was suffering as I was.

What's…happening to _us_?

_'Then that means?'_

'Yes. Haruka, I'm pregnant!'

**THROB!**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Memory: Crystal Tokyo

_"Mamoru san!" I greeted the man. He looked terrible._

"Thank you for coming. I'm sorry, I've been such a nervous wreck lately. Please excuse my appearance." The black haired man's hair stuck up everywhere and it appeared he hadn't shaved his face for days.

"_It's completely understandable, I mean, it's not everyday that your child will be born."_

"_Oh…" I watched him bury his face in one hand. "Don't remind me…"He groaned._

"Well I'm here. If you want to talk about something, anything, I'll be more than happy to listen."

"_Yes, that's exactly what I need right now. Please, come in."_

**FLASH**

Memory: Palace of Uranus, Garden

_"Haruka!"_

"_Haruka papa."_

_Before I could blink Michi was running towards me and in turn, I spread my arms to embrace her. This is what I missed, not those stupid business meetings! _

"_Hey there." I leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Miss me much?"_

_She returned the peck with a passionate kiss on my lips. "What do you think?" That maybe I should be gone on those business trips longer!_

"Hmm…I'll take that as a 'yes'." I grinned, trying to be slightly serious. I then noticed that our daughter was here as well. "Hey kid, long time no see."

"_Is that supposed to be a joke?" Hotaru sarcastically inquired, crossing her arms stubbornly. I felt my eyes widen at the gesture._

"_Woah! You've been practicing haven't you?"_

"_Actually she has." Michi spoke up. I could tell; Hotaru was usually much more reserved._

"_For…?"_

"_That's right Haruka papa, you guessed it."_

"_Hmm…Then that means?"_

"_Yes. Haruka, I'm pregnant!"_

**FLASH**

Ugh…W-What…?

Memory: Beach outside Michiru's house

_'Until she's shot right?' I heard my inner voice ask. Yes…There's no other way! I despaired. 'She could die…' We all die at some point. 'But not all people are murdered by you.' I choked back a gasp and closed my eyes tightly. The memory of my father brutally murdering my mother came flooding back. Everything I felt then…The anger, sorrow, sadness and hatred…_

'_You'll be just like him.' I'll…become like him?_

**FLASH**

Just…like him?

_'I won't let that happen!'_

Memory: Hometown

_"…Don't laugh, okay? But I used to have this dream that I could fly."_

"_What?"_

"_I know it's kind of weird, but I was the wind."_

_She paused momentarily looking thoughtful. "So what happened?"_

"_Well…" I carefully chose my words. "There was nothing but blue sky with the ocean beneath me. But then I reached the shore and I saw myself, as a person staring at the water. They didn't seem to notice me, just…staring. It was kind of creepy actually. Then I sudden became closer and closer… until I hit myself! That was when I woke up."_

**FLASH**

That's right…I…

Memory: Hometown past

_"The kids say that you've been staring out at the ocean for five days straight…Why?"_

_My mind froze for a moment; I thought she was going to ask me something else…Which was totally impossible._

"_Oh, that? It's nothing really." I covered up. Michi wouldn't know and I promised I wouldn't spill._

"_Nothing?" She almost sounded angry. Did I say something wrong?_

_Times like this I used to hold her and tell her that I loved her, but I can't do that here…So instead, I did the next best; I softly gripped her shoulders and asked, "What's wrong? What's bothering you?"_

_She suddenly blurted, "Why did you run away?" W-What did she say? I searched her eyes, looking for the Michi I knew. Those eyes…all those years that we lived together were living strong in those swirling emotions. It was her!  
_

"You…followed." My eyes widened, still unable to believe that this was nothing more than another dream. The next thing I knew, I was crying. "Why…?"

**FLASH**

I ran away…

I slowly opened my eyes as my own power pulsed inside me. The throbbing had died down, leaving a cool, clear feeling behind. With amusement I watched my power as it became visible, showing itself only as a bright gold light being emitted from my form. The wind in the area picked up and encircled the room, growing the strongest near me. I was not afraid or startled because this new strength was mine… I recognized it and welcomed it as one would an old friend.

I outstretched my hand and watched the wind and my power fuse, becoming a transparent golden wind that circled around my arm. It was warm, reminding me of my true home. That home wasn't the small town Michi and I grew up in or this city…

I remember now. All of it.

'Why! Why did you leave!'

…So that's what she meant…

"Pluto, what's happening to them?" Sailor Moon whispered.

The guardian of time gave a small sigh and applied pressure to the bridge of her nose as though she knew this would happen. It was just like her.

"Their memory seals have been broken."

"Memory seals?" The other scouts asked. 

"Yes. The people you see before you are not who you know them to be."

My power came under control and returned inside my body. I noticed that Michi's power had returned to her as well.

"With their memories awakened they are no longer the ordinary Sailor Soldiers of this time but the rulers of Uranus and Neptune of the future."

Michiru's POV, Marine Cathedral

I had forgotten all the battles and hardships we endured to reach who we were. I had also forgotten all of the friends I watched die from old age. Yet…it does not sadden me. With this old knowledge newly acquired I feel complete. I no longer will fret over the reoccurring dreams for I now see they were lost memories. My memories…

Perhaps…we will see each other again one day. It is my earnest wish that we may have such a chance. Although by then you may feel nothing but hatred towards us, I want you to know one thing…If only this much…I love you and always will.

The baby who cried in the dream was mine. The same baby Haruka and I named before Haruka ran off and I followed.

Without an accusing eye I looked over to my awakened partner. She of course averted my gaze. It was a habit she had carried with her throughout the years, perhaps one that was carved into her soul itself. Who she was, what she did, I still love her. I continued to watch her, taking notice that her sailor fuku had vanished. In its place was Ruka's normal dress suit she would wear to her meetings. It was very similar to her suits in this time, being gold in color but decorated more formally. As for myself, it appeared that I was in my favorite dress Pluto had given me on one of my birthdays.

"It is nice to see you again Setsuna." I offered the gatekeeper of time. After all, with her help I was able to have the chance to find Ruka again.

She nodded, looking slightly tense. "Do you remember everything now?"

"Yes." To my right, Ruka had merely offered a nod.

"Tell me Setsuna, why is Kaiya here?" My blonde partner now asked. It had puzzled me as well, why and how had our daughter come to the past? It also made me sad as I remembered our initial meetings up to where we are now. There were so many lost opportunities.

"She came here on her own accord. Unfortunately I am still unsure of all the details but apparently she had acquired a time key."

Ruka narrowed her eyes. "I see…"

"It is crucial that she returns to the future." Setsuna continued.

"Why is that? Has something happened?" I was now worried. What has happened during our absence?

"The Queen has determined that all first born heirs must gather for training. All of them." She stressed.

Then a new enemy has arrived.

"The other planet rulers are becoming impatient, they believe we are trying to protect Kaiya more so than the other heirs. Although we know our fellow senshi would not wish to start a war with one another their people are a different concern."

Ruka nodded to me. "We understand." She replied with her formal tone. "However we must firstly deal with the present problem at hand or there will be no future to protect."

"Which is why I propose we deal with the source directly." Pluto repeated.

"To destroy Hotaru?" The idea brought up uncertainties already. Mothering the girl for all those centuries was bound to cause some problems in this mission. I wished to see her and protect her after all this time, not to destroy her. "Are you sure?"

"Both your actions and Kaiya's have altered the normal course of time. I can no longer see the future in this period."

"…And if the girl is eliminated?" Ruka asked.

"She will disappear in both times."

**DOOOOOOOM**

"…"

"Now if you will excuse me, I must find Kaiya."

**FWOOOOSH**

Kaiya's POV, time corridor

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

I raced down pathway, looking for an appropriate place to exit. I couldn't ask the time key to take me to Hotaru's place; who knows where I will end up. Maybe I would've end up in their bathroom or some other ridiculous place! (That would be hard to talk my way out of) I was only lucky that the key dropped me off along one of the main corridors in the cathedral.

In the meantime, I should find a place to bail out and ditch this key. I bet Pluto has some sort of tracking sense on these things. She is the keeper of time after all.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

I need…someplace to throw her off but close enough that I can get to Hotaru's house.

**Ping!**

My eyes darted back behind me, peering over my shoulder. I could not see her figure and the corridor still looked empty. The same void of swirling purple lay out behind me without disturbance. However, I think she's caught on…and she isn't far!

Quick, need a place!

What about…Ah, I got it!

**FWOOOOSH**

Crown Arcade

"I'd like to see Pluto get that key now."

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

I ran off from the crane game machine, imagining poor Pluto trying to get that key back. Unless she's a pro gamer or has a lot of coins handy, I doubt she's going to get it anytime soon. Which means more time for me.

If she wants to go back to the future, she's going to have to drag me!

Hotaru's House

I rang the doorbell. Come on, come on! Someone open it, I silently begged. Every so often my eyes would dart to the sides for any signs of people or behind at their house gate. If they really wanted to, the others could easily surround us here; it was just too small of a space. Still though, I hope it would take them quite some time to get back to this side of the city.

**Click.  
**  
To my luck and relief, it was someone I knew that opened the door.

****

"Kaiya?" Hotaru sleepily rubbed her eyes. I hadn't checked the time for awhile now. I wonder how late it was?

"Hi Hotaru! Want to go see a star show?"

She gave me a confused look. "A star show this early in the morning?" I could tell she was still waking up from her dazed state. Sis used to be like that all the time back at home; she would walk around although she was still partially sleeping. Meaning she was aware for some things but was rather out of it for others.

"Yeah, I mean the show they have at the star observation center." We could hide out there. It was generally empty and secluded; it would be harder for the scouts to find us there. They'd probably go looking for us at the park or the school garden. Well…they're about to find out that I'm not that predictable.

"I don't know…I think I'm supposed to be sleeping."

HUH? You can sleep there! I wanted to yell. "Please? I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"…" The girl sighed. "Okay but not too long all right? Papa might worry."

Stargazing Center

The both of us walked in, only to see the place was completely vacated. For a late night show, it doesn't look like too many people are interested…which is rather ironic since the stars shine their best at these times. Some star lovers society is. Oh well, all the better for us of course. I doubt the other scouts will find us here; it was pretty well hidden from the main public roads.

"There's nobody here…" Hotaru nervously examined. "And cold…" She shivered a bit.

"Here." I gave her my sweater. If I still had my powers I could have called up my cloak or something; it would have been more suitable for this weather. What do they do here anyway? Keep the air conditioning on? It was warmer outside then in here! "But at least we can see the stars here." I tried to put a positive spin on things.

Hotaru nodded, agreeing with me. "They are pretty."

We both took seats in the front and sat in silence, watching the lights up in the sky. They seemed to have a transparent dome up above, where one could see the sky without too much difficulty. Which was nice I thought. It would have been a pain trying to turn on that machine; not that I couldn't but it could take some time and I was a bit tired from running around.

I really wanted to sleep but something else plagued my mind. It wasn't just the other Sailor Senshi that bothered me. I wondered if I should tell Hotaru that someone is after her? If we stay here for awhile, she might become suspicious that we aren't only here for the star show. I'd have to tell her something that would keep her here. I mean, there is the possibility that she'd panic if I told her the truth but it might give her a heart attack or a re-lapse if it all hit her at once.

As I pondered the thought, I counted off the scouts and their respective planets. The moon (Usagi), Mercury (Ami), Venus (Minako), Mars (Rei), Jupiter (Makoto), Saturn…Hotaru?

Come to think of it, I wonder if she has any idea about that…

"What do you think of the planet Saturn?" I tried to casually ask, watchful of her reaction.

"…I'm not sure…" However, to me she looked mesmerized by the planet above. I guess she really has no clue. Although…that doesn't mean her subconscious-ness is entirely asleep.

She began to shuffle uncomfortably in her seat.

"Something wrong?"

"After today, I… I don't think we should see each other anymore." She whispered.

"What? Why?"

"There's something wrong…with me." She was afraid of herself? "Like there's another me." I saw her flinch back, as if someone was going to hit her.

'Another me?' Then maybe I was wrong, maybe she does know. Many people do fear the scout of destruction and rebirth while some even cursed her. That much I knew. However, in this age where Sailor Senshi powers were unknown to others and their identities were secret, I suppose she was afraid that I'd think her as a monster or worse. Like those brats at the park. As much as I'd like to tell her about myself, I couldn't. At the moment, I can't call out my own powers, making me as good as a normal human with martial arts training.

"…Don't worry about it." I smiled and ruffled her hair a bit.

"You don't understand." She tried again. "If I hurt you…" Hotaru's voice trailed off.

I sighed. She's worrying about hurting me? She should be worried about the Senshi team destroying her. This would be a good a time as any to tell her.

"Hotaru…listen close. You shouldn't worry about hurting me; we should be worrying about the others. There are some powerful people after you." She gasped, shock evident in her eyes. "So stay close okay? I'll do what I can but I can't guarantee anything." And this time, I really couldn't.

Next thing I knew she was clinging onto me. I could easily pry her off, she wasn't too strong…but that would be plain mean wouldn't it? When I felt her against me, I could also feel her warmth. It made me realize how cold it really was in here; I never noticed that I was actually cold until now. My arms came around and gave her a comforting hug. When I was a kid, our roles were reversed. It made me wonder how this worked, how the little sister ends up being the big sis.

**Ping!**

My hands clamped down and scooped Hotaru up into my arms as the incoming fire came, landing us both on the stage.

"Pluto deadly scream!"

"World…SHAKING!"

"Deep…SUBMERGE!"

**WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRR- BLAM!**

They're here…I growled quietly, trying to sense if the inners had arrived as well. No sooner had I thought that, the younger scouts blocked one exit, while the outers had the other covered. Both aisles were definitely well guarded now. I didn't have much of a choice; I might have to go through them.

But it bothered me, how did they find us?

"Hand over the girl." Uranus said.

I blinked, feeling confusion distorting my senses. Something wasn't right about Uranus and Neptune. They…were different. Stronger? Definitely. But there was so much more to that. It was like their auras' had matured to a level that required years, centuries even to achieve!

What the hell was going on here?

"Are you siding with them?" Pluto asked. Her piercing eyes looked threatening. What was she going to do? Kill me?

I felt Hotaru's grip tighten on my shirt. She was scared, shaking even. It…made me angry.

"Hotaru!" Chibimoon cried out, only Hotaru didn't recognize her young friend. In response the dark haired girl hid her face against my shirt.

I tried to bring up a map of this place in my mind, searching my memory for some exit. The senshi had two of them covered, however, if I could get to the deck above them…

I'm going to require a little assistance!

Without another thought I picked up and threw a chair in Venus's direction, anticipating her reaction. Let's see it, I silently thought.

"Venus…"

In that instant I shot forward.

"Love-me CHAIN!"

**Crack!**

The chair had broken mid-air, absorbing most of the girl's attack. Seeing my chance I leapt up onto the solid metal and from there, leapt up onto the balcony above.

"Shit!" Someone shouted.

I ran forward towards the window glass.

"Hang on!" I shouted to Hotaru and I smashed my side against it, shattering it as we broke through the transparent barrier. 

**CRASH!**

At first contact on the ground I just ran. I didn't care where; anywhere was fine!

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

Deserted Park Area

"Sparkling Wide PRESSURE!"

**BLAM!**

"Geh…" The explosions continued behind me, catching up steadily.

**Plip.**

Something wet hit my cheek. Was it raining? Oh no! This couldn't be happening; I looked down at Hotaru, her breathing was hard and short. This weather is going to make it worse! What do I do? What can I do? Desperation now consumed me, rising the panic I felt. I had to get her some shelter. But how? The senshi were everywhere, closing in at all angles.

**TUP! TUP! TUP! TUP!**

Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!

Trapped within a circle.

**DOOOOM**

Uranus was the first to step forward. "Why are you being so stubborn? Shouldn't you kids listen to your parents?"

**LUBB DUBB!**

"What…did you say?"

"…" The taller blonde narrowed her eyes, watching me cautiously.

Does that means she actually knows? That she remembers everything? The piece of hatred I had re-lit, fuelled by her cold words. I had my own questions that I needed to be answered.

"Tell me this first then…why did you leave?"

There was a dead silence other than the sound of the falling rain.

"Why I left?" Because you left, Michiru went after you! It's all your fault! "I left…because…" Uranus's voice trailed off, her gaze watched the ground now as the rain drops creating tiny, short ripples.

"What? What did you say?" My heart pounded in my ears. I could barely hear her.

"I left because…you…"

"…Speak up dammit! Stop mumbling!"

Haruka took a deep breath. "I LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!" She finally shouted, her fists clenched.

"…" I stepped back, absorbing the words best I could but to no avail. What? B-Because…of me?

'…" I began to chuckle. It was funny, all because of me, she said it was all because of me. For a moment I couldn't tell if I wanted to laugh or cry. No, I definitely didn't want to cry. I could feel my body shake. Before I knew it I was laughing full out, surely making the other scouts think I had gone over the edge. "That so?" My voice came out in a whispery tone. I could hardly recognize it myself, even it sounded foreign to me. "Tell me Uranus, do you remember your elite guard?"

The wind senshi said nothing and remained looking down, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Let me tell you something about your most trusted guard…"

Memory: Palace of Uranus

It was the first time sis was away. I was about seven at the time and she thought that I would be okay to be left alone now; she used to keep her eye on me constantly but I wasn't sure why. For the most part, growing up since I was born I had 'lived' in my room. People would come and go; the maids would routinely drop off the food three times a day and that would be it. Hotaru was the only person who would actually stay with me.

We did a lot of things together. Sometimes we'd play board games or video games. At other times, she'd spend time reading to me and trying to teach me how to read and write.

I remember one time I asked her why she couldn't have someone else teach me this stuff and she only replied, 'I don't think that's such a good idea…'. When I asked why, she smiled and said, 'Because I love you so much that I want you to myself'.

Love…? I never questioned it. If she said it was love, then I believed her. I loved my big sis more than anyone else.

The one day she didn't come to see me as usual it piqued my curiosity.

"Where's sis?" I asked myself. I couldn't come up with any explanation for her absence so I decided that maybe I should go find her.

My first time out of my room…I opened the large door, allowing myself to memorize the sound of it opening.

**Creeeeeeak.**

I poked my head out first, curious as to what I might see. So far, I learned that the palace's corridors were blue, the walls were laced with gold lining. The first thing I did as I left the room was walk up and touch one of the white pillars, admiring its sturdiness. It was marble and felt so smooth when I ran my small hand down it.

Liking what I saw, I continued to walk down the corridor, hoping to meet up with some of the staff. Sis said the reason I never see them was because they were always busy. So maybe…They would let me help them? Maybe we could become friends! I've never really had any, so the thought excited me.

I was such a naïve child back then…

Should I go…this way? I made a right turn and had somehow ended up in this huge room. Already I knew I was lost and I almost started crying right there on the spot.

"A child? Oh dear, are you lost?" I turned around and saw it was one of the maids. She seemed like a nice person.

I nodded. "Where am I?"

"The ballroom. What's your name? Are your parents here for a visit?"

"My parents? I-I don't know where they are…"

The lady patted me on the head. "There, there, we'll find them."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and smiled. "So what's your name?"

I had to think about it for a moment; no one ever asked me that question before. "Tenoh, Kaiya."

I must have said something wrong because the woman suddenly turned and began walking away.

"Hey!" I called out but she had already left. "What…did I do wrong?"

To my luck I was found by your elite guards next…

"Well, well, look at what we have here?"

The man in blue and gold armor towered over me. He was huge! I blinked, unsure of what to do. There were others behind him, all in the same dress. I had a bad vibe about them…just something inside told me so. But what could I do? Fear had already became a close friend of mine in the span of a few shorts hours. I was too afraid to do anything; I didn't want another person to walk out on me, just like that lady…

"So you're the brat." Their leader mumbled. "The maid was saying you were wandering around. What made you come out of that little cage of yours? Were you trying to run away?"

"I…" I tried to back up but I tripped on my own feet and fell.

The men laughed. "The little kid tripped. Want a hand?" I saw one of them extend an open palm to me. I scooted back, away from it; it was three sizes larger than my own. The pain it could inflict if it hit me…

"I knew it…" Their leader stared down at me. "You're a coward, just like your bloody parents!"

What? He can't insult my parents! "Shut up! I don't believe you!" He's lying.

"What's that? Aww, what's the matter?"

"Looks like you made her cry." Someone in the crowd jeered.

My parents aren't cowards…I had seen portraits of them in a few picture albums and they looked like strong people. I loved their smiles, the bond they both shared. They couldn't be bad…They just can't…My parents aren't bad people. They…gave me a name. Kaiya, Tenoh Kaiya. It's mine…

These people…were making me angry.

"Whittle baby is all alone without that sister with a superior complex hovering around. Ha! Hey kid, did you know she was adopted? She's not even your real sister!"

The comment jolted me out of my crying.

"Shut up…" I don't care. Sis will always be sis to me…

"Crying is fer weaklings!" Suddenly the giant man gripped a chunk of my hair and forced me to look up. "But don't worry kid, we'll make sure…" He pronounced each word slowly as if I were stupid, "little freak, you…won't end up…like certain freaks." He then he threw me back down, I felt my head hit the floor with a thud.

**Lubb Dubb!**

Shakily I pushed myself back onto my knees and then up onto my legs. Everything hurt.****

"We aren't freaks…"

"All Sailor Senshi are freaks, a bunch of witches with unnatural powers."

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!

"Your sis is one of them too. And so…are- Huh?"

"Boss man, you might want to step away…" The rest of the men began to back up as a golden power began to pulse from my tiny body.

**LUBB DUBB!**

"SHUT UP! HAAAAAH!"

**WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRL-KABLAM!**

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

End memory

"My hands were all torn up, covered with blood. It was the first time I've ever used my powers." I never knew I could do something like that. It just…happened. "When sis got back, she and the others decided it would for the best to seal up my powers. They never thought they would manifest so soon…"

"What happened to those men?" Uranus asked in a low voice. She was worried about those fools?

I was amused; surely she knew the answer and yet she would dare to ask?

"I slaughtered them all. And you know why? It was because of you."

**DOOOOM**

The rain continued to fall, unaware of the predicament at hand. I stood there, allowing myself to be drenched but held Hotaru close, wanting to keep her dry as much as possible. She had fallen unconscious during my story (which I was grateful for); she didn't need to know her friend was a murderer…

"Why…am I being so stubborn?" Well now you know.

"Kaiya…"

"I won't let you or anyone touch sis!"

"She's not your sister." Neptune had finally spoken. In turn, glared at her with disbelief and anger. A mother forsaking her child? Even if adopted? I thought you of all people would be better than that Michiru…

Uranus spoke again. "Listen to me. This is our duty, we must destroy her to stop the Silence." Then in slow words she said, "I order you to hand her over."

Order? My arms trembled. Duty? Instinctively I wanted to do as she told me but I shook my head held back. What was I thinking? Those words used to be the center of my universe, needless of my emotions. Everything I learned concerned our duty. Responsibility of being a Senshi, of being the heir, belonging to the royal family. Since a young age that was drilled into me and I never questioned it. Sis…taught me all of it.

I'm sorry sis… 

"No."

"What?"

"I said NO!"

"Pluto…" I turned my head to look as the words came. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

"Pluto, stop!" I heard my parents call out. "Pluto!" The other senshi shouted.

"Deadly Scream!"

**WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRR-**

I gripped down tighter onto Hotaru, waiting for the deadly blast to tear through my back and end my life. This was it.

**FWOOOOOOOOOSH!**

A large gust shot upwards around us.****

When the attack did not come I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was alive. What happened? I quickly turned on the spot to see a dark, transparent wall blocking Pluto's attack. Eventually the other woman's attack fizzled out without leaving so much as a scratch on the barrier.

I was saved again…Damn! I…I need power. I need power to protect her!

"Hotaru?" I saw her eyes had opened but they held a strange light to them. They didn't look as lively as I remembered them. Rather, they appeared almost as one was in a trance.

The girl slowly left my grasp until she stood in front of me on her own two feet.

"Get away from her!" I heard Uranus yell.

Hotaru slowly placed her hand on my shoulder and then it moved downwards until it was directly over my heart.

What is she…?

Her hand suddenly drove inwards into my flesh. There was no blood, no ripping of flesh as I expected. Instead I felt thorns of pain struck deep as my mind became clouded. I had trouble remembering what was going on, where I was, who I was; everything was a swirl of colors. At first it was deep red but then a purple fog overtook it. The two began to mix until they began to move counter clockwise. In its center was another pink sphere of light.

So much energy…There was so much energy pouring into me that I could no longer keep from yelling out in agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Uranus's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Damn, stupid kid!

"Kaiya!" I tried calling out to her.

Purple light pulsed around her body, sparking almost from the high concentration of power. She's received so much dark energy that the air around her rose up, causing her blonde hair to flow out. And her aura had changed as well, becoming darker than it was a split second ago. I could no longer trace her normal blue; it was gone.

"…" I watched as she slowly turned around, something new in her eyes. 

"!" I bent my legs and dug my feet into the ground as the power surge lashed out with a strong wind. "Geh…"

"Uranus look out!" Michi called. Only it was too late, Kaiya had already made it to me and delivered a punch to my head.

**WHUP!**

"I won't…let you touch her." She mumbled.

"Snap out of it!" I growled.

"…"

"Sparkling wide PRESSURE!"

"Venus love-me CHAIN!"

**FWOOOOOOOOOSH!**

I watched on as both attacks were blocked by another dark energy wall.

Kaiya then moved as a blur, taking down each scout one by one. I could barely keep up with her as she threw a series of punches and kicks, sending each scout down on the slippery ground. It wasn't enough to kill but it would have definitely hurt.

She then came at me.

"No you don't!" I caught her mid-level punched. I thought that it would have slowed her down but she countered by following through her momentum and flipped over me. I had no choice but to release my hold.

Behind!

**WHACK!**

"Gah!" I fell forward.

This…wasn't going to go anywhere. I couldn't attack without seriously hurting her. What we need to do is to overpower her and then dispel that dark energy!

"Sailor Moon, get ready!"

Kaiya's POV

I stepped back, watching the scouts groan in pain as they got to their feet. This power…It felt good. I never felt this strong before…I clenched and unclenched my hands. All my wounds were healed as well. However the entire situation still made me feel sad; I'd rather not attack them like this but they keep getting in the way. If I left them, they'd only come chasing us again anyway.

Across from me I watched the three outer senshi line up horizontally in front of Sailor Moon, almost as if they were forming a blockade.

What…were they planning?

"World…"

"Deep…"

"Pluto…"

"SHAKING!"

"SUBMERGE!"

"Deady Scream!"

The three energy balls converged into one powerful one. I response I lifted the barrier again.

**WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR- **

FWOOOOOOOOOSH!

BLAM!

I blinked. Oh no! They blew a hole in the barrier! My eyes fell upon Sailor Moon, who had stepped forward with a strange wand in her hands.

"Moon…Healing…ESCALATION!"

The silver crystal on the wand's end shot out a white light.

"Gah!" I brought up the barrier again, but it was less than half of its usual strength; using it so much had demanded so much of my energy.

The light began to tear away at the remaining barrier. Soon loose threads broke through. I felt my skin crawl as it touched me. It was small at first but then as more and more of her power touched me it began to burn. Eventually as more light hit me in larger chunks, it created new wounds. There were scratches that lost shreds of blood opening up all over my bare arms.

I realized my body was trying to absorb it only it was no good. My head began to throb in pain; there was too much energy at once! I can't control it!

**FSSH!**

I heard Hotaru teleport away from behind me.

Hotaru-chan…I did it.

"Keep it up! I think we're getting through!" Someone on the other side shouted.

I had no idea what they meant by 'getting through' but I sure did know when someone was trying to kill me. If this kept up I'm done for!

"Nng…" My stance began to falter.

'You cannot stay!'

K-Chan?

**SHHHHHHINK. FSSSH!**

Neptune's POV

When we had thought the healing technique was making progress, Kaiya had disappeared. The light had broken through the barrier but our daughter was no longer there.

"What happened?"

Pluto stepped forward, walking by us all as she did so. Silently she disappeared into another time portal without an explanation of what was going on.

**Rumble…rumble…rumble…**

The ground began to shake.

"Look over there!" Venus cried.

A massive energy barrier had shot up across town in the area where the Mugen Gakuen school was positioned. Instantly I recognized the sign. 

"This is it." Uranus muttered. I looked onwards, still more concerned about where my children had gone. I knew instantly that Ruka was also nervous although she would not admit it. I walked forward beside her and took her hand in mine, as she used to. Fighting, emotion-less machines we were not. We were worried parents. 

I felt her gently squeeze back, understanding my feelings.

Secretly I hoped…that they were all right…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Next up:

The final battlefield has been chosen! As the day draws on and the Senshi makes their last preparations Pluto decides to make a visit to the blonde escapee. Where has Kaiya gone anyway? Will she come back? More importantly, what will she do when she learns the entire truth? There will be no more secrets.


	18. Finish the Promise!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the scenes/lines from the anime or manga in here.

**A/N: **The ending makes references from both the anime and manga. So if you're confused, it might be because you haven't seen one or the other.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kaiya's POV

_'Are you all right?'_

I opened my eyes to see myself once again in my watery prison. Only this time, it didn't bother me; nothing mattered. Where I was, if I was dead or alive, it simply had no place for concern in my heart; in the end, even with my newly acquired power the Outers still blew a hole in my energy barrier and Sailor Moon overpowered me.

All these failures…it makes me feel like no matter what I do, I can't get ahead. I can't seem to stick to any of my goals. Being a good heir, killing my parents, being a good friend to all those people I met and protecting Hotaru…Everything ends in failure! I'm so worthless that I'm even disgusted with my own existence. I've always blamed others for how I've changed, that I'm the way I am because of another person's actions toward me. It was never my fault. How could it be…?

But…it was my fault.

Why do I let people affect who I am anyway? No matter what I tell myself, I see nothing can change what I've done.

Oh well…what's the point in worrying about it now? I mean there aren't more battles to be fought or enemies to run from. It's just me here…K-Chan and me. 

I let out a deep sigh and watched the air bubbles float predictably upward.

…It's so quiet here.

_Kaiya?_

_I think I'm all right for the most part. _I finally replied.__

I checked my arms and legs. From Sailor Moon's attack there were multiple burns and cuts that hadn't been there previously. That really was something. Other minor injuries such as the bruises came from Uranus.

No wonder I was afraid of her; before Hotaru helped me out it felt like the wind senshi could've easily ripped me apart if she really wanted to. Evading or dodging would've been useless against her, not with the kind of power she had now. In essence, Haruka back there was the wind.

Speaking of which, and it's been bothering me since I came here… but I wonder why…

_What happened to the orange chain?_

'…'

K-chan?

'…'

Why did she stop talking?__

When I didn't get a response I searched the water above and below me from my stationary post but I still could not spot it. It was gone as the others had…all but these ones. The neon pink chain still lazily watched overhead, continuing its role as the mere spectator. After all this time, I wondered if it even had a purpose. It does nothing. The other one though…My hand tugged at the thin aqua/gold chain still embedded through my heart. Out of them all, this one hurt the most. Every time I tugged on it, it would start to burn. And the harder I pull at it, the more it would burn. Imagine what would happen if I tried to rip it out with everything I had? The thought sent shivers down my spine yet another portion of my mind still remained curious. Damn thing.

Without thinking I gave the chain another tug.

**FSSSH!**

_"Ow!"_ Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!

No good…

**Ping!**

Hm? I thought… I saw something.

**FLAAAAAAAAASH**

As if things couldn't get worse, a time portal had opened in the water in front of me where Sailor Pluto exited. I watched the keeper of time, wondering how she could enter another's soul so easily. It must be really handy to have a job like hers at times like this, not that I'd want it though. Can you imagine being stuck to guard a boring place like the time gate? You probably couldn't relax for a minute with all the problems that could occur.

_ I wonder how she did that…_ Yet perhaps I should have been more worried about what she was going to do now that she was here.

The stoic woman stared at me, not looking too pleased at all. Besides going against her wishes twice in a row, retaliating and then making her chase after a time key, I suppose it would be a reasonable assumption that she was mad at me for a reason. Or a few… If I wasn't so anxious I might've actually slapped myself in the head. I was going to get it now and there wasn't anything I could do about it; even if I wanted to I can't run away. I'm locked into place.

A bright side to this, if I could count it as one, Pluto couldn't possible take me back home unless she got rid of this chain. And that was something I doubted she could do. 

_"What do you want?"_ I frowned, thinking my thoughts to the woman. After all, speaking under water was useless. I've had tons of experiences with that one.

_"I knew this wasn't a good idea…"_ The timekeeper sighed as she thought back.

I blinked a few times, wondering if my eyes were deceiving me; she looked way nicer all of the sudden. I thought the first thing she would do was whack me with her garnet rod, not talk. She's nothing like I saw back in the Marine Cathedral (where she brutally beat me down). Back then she was scary. She couldn't have a twin sister by any chance?

_"Which idea?"_

_"I talked to your sister and she said the only way to bring you back home was by force. Obviously even that did not suffice."_ The tall woman pinched the bridge of her nose.

I twitched. So that's who the culprit was.

_"Pluto? If you haven't noticed, I can't go back home the way I am now. I hate to admit it but I'm stuck. Stuck but good."_

I doubt even K-chan could get me out of herewherever she was. It could be possible that she must have used up all her power to bring me here. Maybe that was why she wasn't answering back now. Or…Come to think of it, I've never seen her in her human form in here…could it be that she can't come here? Does that mean I'm stuck here forever?

I crossed my arms as I contemplated the thought.

When I ended up here I was awake…I didn't get knocked out or anything like the usual previous times… meaning there's no way I can wake up in the 'real world' like nothing happened.  
_  
_Pluto looked at me and gave a nod; I guess she can see the chain after all_! "Whether you leave or stay is up to you."_

"Up to me? I don't understand. I've tried to yank it out a few times but nothing." 

_"The original plan was to use Sailor Moon's healing attack to return you to who you were…only it failed because you weren't evil. I see now that your mind was not corrupted or controlled by this new power; or else you would have attacked me as soon as I had arrived."_

They thought I was crazy because I wanted to protect Hotaru? I wonder where she as going with this…

_"All people are capable of holding negative energy…It is when a person goes over their capacity limit than their minds become corrupt and easy puppets for our enemy. In that sense, Sailor Moon thought that had been your fate and attempted healing escalation."_

"…So much for healing." I sarcastically thought. _"It felt like she was trying to kill me; that light was giving me burns!"_ I held out one of my arms as proof.__

"I assure you that was not our intention. The problem was that your capacity to hold negative energy was what saved you and what was about to be your downfall…" Pluto paused before continuing. _"Energy is energy, no matter how you look at it. It merely exists in different forms. Because you held so much already, Sailor Moon's additional energy was pushing your body past your limits. That…I believe was when your other power intervened at the last minute to prevent your demise."_

"My power?" Oh…she must be talking about K-chan. _"So you're basically saying I got myself here and I have to find a way out?" _That wasn't very helpful… _"…."_

But if I could get out of here, what was the point in going back now? I disobeyed my parents and fought against all the senshi, yet I still don't feel guilty about it either. It's not like I'd say 'I'm sorry for not listening to you' if I went back. I still think I did the right thing in standing up for sis.

Pluto seemed to misinterpret my sadness for another reason._  
_   
_"Please do not be upset at what Haruka said to you in the park."_

'I LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!

'I still could hear Uranus's words.__

"Oh…that."

I looked down, wondering what I should say. I had almost forgotten about that; it wasn't something you'd want to remember. 

When I heard it initially, I wondered…if it really was my existence that made her leave Michiru. In a sense, then that would mean I drove away both of my parents, leaving our planets without their true rulers and sis with a bunch of business work. Technically, that would mean I was trouble since the time of my birth. Just another few things to add onto my list of bad luck bringing.  
_  
"Haruka did leave, but it was for other reasons. Not what you think them to be."_

"What? That can't be possible. She said she left BECAUSE of me."

The jewel at the end of Pluto's garnet rod began to glow.

_"I believe it is time to tell you everything. There will be no more secrets. What you choose to do with this information will be through your own choice and actions."_

**FLAAAAASH**

Planet of Uranus, future vision

The area around me warped into the scenery of my home. At first it showed the palace gardens, the various atmospheric domes, the multiple corridors and then the ballroom before it suddenly became dark.

A few seconds later emerged a giant looking laboratory. I noticed that there were many machines and scientists at work. The technology entirely covered the walls, taking up almost all the space the room had to offer. That left many of the workers perhaps a meter of standing space between the rows of machines and lab tables.

I wondered what they were working so intently on.

One man to my left took a needle and inserted a yellowish liquid into a solution filled test tube. Whatever he was trying to do must have failed as no chemical reactions were produced. However he didn't seem disappointed and merely shrugged off the result before placing a giant X on paper grid.

_'What is this place? Is it really in the palace?' _BecauseI've never seen it before…

_'Do you know how it is possible for two women to produce a child?'_

'…Technology wasn't it?'

**Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup…**

My attention turned to another man who had just entered the room. He was carrying a big carton filled with smaller cardboard boxes, nothing too interesting I figured. Only…it seemed his peers disagreed. They immediately gathered around and each took a box before returning to their workstations.

Curious, I followed one of the workers and watched him pull out two glass containers, each holding what appeared to be a clear liquid. 

That's what they were excited about? Weirdoes…

_'Watch.' _ I heard Pluto thought.

With the aid of a microscope the man began to pick at the fluid with tiny instruments. Was there something in there?

_'You do know how small a human female egg is correct?'_

"Ah! So they're doing genetic engineering?' I knew that the process played a role in creating kids for same sex couples but this was the first time I've ever seen it. I had also heard that most of these kids were born in test tubes. So where were they? _'Is that what they did with me?'_

Pluto shook her head. _'…You were a little different.'_ A small smile lit her face.

It was a surprise to me. It's like, WOAH! She actually smiled.__

"Really?"

**FLAAAAASH**__

The area warped again. This time the place was a tiny room. There was hardly any light in here compared to the other well-lit place…

**Crackle…crackle…**

A golden light was sparking in one of the machines up ahead, being held within a transparent glass. That was Uranus's power wasn't it? I looked to Pluto for explanation.

_"If the doctors had created you like all of the others you would have been born a normal child."_

"Normal? Like as in no powers?"

"The human body is what it is. Humans reproduce to pass on their genetic or physical traits. The senshi power however comes from the soul, thus proving a complication for a second generation of senshi. In a given sense, your parents fused a portion of their power in you and with it, a piece of their souls. Due to the process, you not only gained the planet's power, but you also inherited the natural athletic and artistic traits you now possess."

"…But I'm still me."

"Yes, you are. Your own soul is different and unique. All I am stating is that you also harbor pieces from your parents."

This was really giving me hard time to wrap my head around. _"Okay, I follow. Is that why I was different from those other kids? Because I have powers?"_

**FLAAAAASH**__

I felt the room shift again. After a few seconds we were looking into a hospital room. Michiru was there in the bed, sleeping. Although…she looked extremely exhausted. Did something happen?

_"She gave birth to you."_

I could have fallen down and died right there from shock. Well…that was something wasn't it?__

My eyes widened as it had taken my brain a few extra seconds to register what I had just heard. If Michiru had actually given birth to me then that would mean I wasn't born in a test tube.

_"She loved you before you were born. So much that she insisted on giving you the most normal life possible; and so she carried you for nine months before she gave birth."_

**Knock knock.**

I saw Haruka enter the room and made a beeline to Michiru's side. The tall blonde gave the tired woman a peck on the cheek and leaned down to whisper,

"It's a girl."

I doubted it was a big surprise though; it was genetic engineering after all. Still…I suppose some parents like to be told the information over again, just to make the situation seem more real instead of a dream. The two of them probably had to wait a veeeeeery long time before they got this chance.

A group of doctor's came in, holding a bundle swaddled in clothes. Many of the nurses cheered and clapped, knowing the 'husband' had just given the good news. To my surprise they looked genuinely happy.

"Congratulations!" The head doctor congratulated as he handed the small baby to her mother.

Through half lidded eyelids, Michiru gave the baby girl a long look before releasing a peaceful sigh. "She's beautiful."

"I wonder what her eye color is like." Haruka mused; as the baby's eyes were clamped shut. It would be some time before they opened.

"Well, according to genetics they'd be either green or aqua blue."

I did a double take as Pluto (?) and the rest of the senshi gang entered the room.

"We brought gifts and flowers." Makoto informed the new parents. Everyone looked so grown up.

"Can I see her?" Chibi-Usa pushed her way through the crowd. Especially Chibi-Usa. I noticed that she wasn't so small anymore. Compared to her past self, I'd say she hit quite a growth spurt. I was still taller though.

"You're all here…" Haruka seemed to look surprised. "Are you sure it's all right to be gone from your planets? What if your people worry?"

The group of rulers looked at one another. Even the Queen of Crystal Tokyo was there among them. "We told them we were at a meeting!" They all grinned.

_'Ah…tricky.' _I couldn't help but grin as well.

_'Yes. As you can see, people really don't change. Even after a few centuries." _Pluto commented.

"So what's her name?" Minako shouted out. The others looked on expectantly.

"Don't tell me you haven't given her a name yet!" Rei scolded.

"Erm…We haven't had the time to think of a name before now. She was just born you know." Haruka squirmed on the spot before turning her attention to her 'wife'. "What do you think Michi? Do you have a name in mind?"

"…What do you think about 'Kaiya?'

"It sounds good. What does it mean?" Her blonde partner asked.

"Forgiveness."

There were awes that went around the room.

"Then Kaiya it is."

**FLAAAAASH**

We saw Haruka outside of the hospital room, looking very agitated about something. Everyone else was inside, still being cheerful and congratulating the new mother over and over again.

_"Is this where…?"_

"Yes…"

The head strong ruler walked down a few corridors until she reached an empty one, far away from her friends.

"I can't believe it…I'm a 'dad' now." A shocked expression was still plastered all over her face. She looked happy and yet sad. "When I held her in my hands, I felt like I could never be happier in my entire life. She was so small and fragile…a cute little thing. Michi and I never imagined that this could ever happen…and yet here she is!" Haruka's eyes began to tear slightly. "…I love them both so much…but I'm afraid. I don't want to become like _him_." Her voice suddenly trailed off.

_"Who's him?"_

"Her father."

"…Oh." I frowned. She still couldn't forget about that rat bastard this entire time?

"Can I guarantee that I'll be a good parent?" She looked at her hands. "I know…that I'm not good at expressing my feelings, even now. And…I've failed many people time and time again…" She hung her head. "…"

**TUP! TUP! TUP!**

FLAAAAASH

I stared forward at the gates of time. It was huge! It was an archway in the middle of time's main road.

_"Haruka came to me shortly after your birth."_

I saw the blonde ruler discussing with Pluto's past self. They seemed to be having a very serious discussion; I could feel the intensity of it even though it was only a vision.

"Do you understand what you are asking?" Pluto narrowed her eyes at her long time friend. She looked very shocked at Haruka's request, whatever it was. However the tall blonde was refusing to back down.

"Yes, I do. I don't want to risk it happening. It's for the best."

"If I send you back in time, your soul will fuse with your past self. I won't be able to pull you back. You'll have no choice but to live everything all over again!"

"I know."

"Haruka…"

"Setsuna, please!" She then gave a deep bow.

_"I don't understand. What did you mean by 'there will be no coming back'?"_

"…A human's soul is the same, no matter where in time. The complication arrives when the same soul is in the same time frame; it would cause a time disturbance. To correct this, if one travels back to a time where they already exist then their soul will fuse with their past self and erase the disturbance. Essentially it is why Chibi-Usa, you and myself can appear in the previous time frame without problems."

Oh…I get it now.__

"…So if Haruka went back, then why couldn't' she remember her future self? I mean, you said their souls fused."

"Another alteration. Memory seals are used to suppress her future memories. If a person knew the future before it happened, they would be tempted to change it. Usually seals require a week's time before the future memories have completely sealed away. The fact that Michiru had followed Haruka to the past had influenced the seals greatly; once their love was re-discovered, the seals had been considerably weakened. That was to be expected as those two are meant for each other. Then when you arrived, the seals began to slowly break down even further. Haruka and Michiru's memories started to leak through. The critical blow however was when they discovered your true existence, thus returning themselves to their future selves as you know them now."

"Hey don't look at me, that was your fault."

"…"

**FLAAAAASH**

We were back underwater…

_"The others are now formulating our final offensive. We will infiltrate the Mugen Gakuen School, the Death Buster's main hideout."_

"Y-You aren't going to hurt Hotaru are you?"

  
_"Listen to me Kaiya, when Michiru told you that she was not your sister, she meant it. It did not mean that she loved Hotaru any less and that she truly wishes to destroy her. What she told you was the truth. Hotaru had been taken over by the Messiah of Silence. And while you were away, she has taken Chibi-Usa's heart crystal. Hotaru is no longer, you must accept that."_

"You think killing her is really the only way? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I believe it is the only way to save this world and Hotaru's soul. You may not believe it Kaiya, but for a time I was also Hotaru's guardian along with Haruka and Michiru. Being a parent has not made this decision any easier." __

Pluto turned around and opened another time portal. _"Now, it is time for you to make your decision. It is my sincerest wish that you will catch up to us." _And she left.

_"…"_

My head was still spinning from all everything Pluto had shown me. All this time and everything I thought weren't true. Haruka didn't leave because she hated me. Both of them actually…

_… know one thing_

………… one thing

………………… thing

My ears perked up. It was that echo again, only it was different. It sounded stronger than the previous times, almost as if they were here talking to me.

Before my eyes appeared another image. The figure in the vision was Michiru but she was crying. Could it be after Haruka left?

"_I'm sorry"_

She's sorry?

_ I am sorry cannot be here for you. Although it is a pitiful reason, perhaps, it is something I must do. But do not believe that it was an easy choice; it tears away at me that I will not see you grow up into the amazing woman you surely will become. Be strong…Grow strong into the kind of ruler our people desperately need._

The journey will be difficult…and hard, but do not give up. Do not quit! Do not run away! Whichever goal you set for yourself, see it to the end.

But my goal was…If you knew, what would you say? Would you still love me despite the hatred I harbored for you?

_Perhaps…we will see each other again one day. It is my earnest wish that we may have such a chance. Although by then you may feel nothing but hatred towards us, I want you to know one thing…If only this much…I love you and always will._

**Silence**

I love you…

_"…"_

What did I honestly think? What were my honest thoughts about the situation?__

I…really don't want to be here. I don't want to be left behind. I don't want to sit back and watch. To be here for the rest of my life, never to say what I really feel!

**Clink! Clink!**

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF ME!"_

I yanked at the aqua/gold chain, not caring about the intense burning sensation being inflicted.

_"GAAAAAAAAAH!" _It won't budge!__

'Is that your decision?' K-chan was back.

_"I'm going! Don't even try to stop me!"_

"…"

**Rumble…rumble…rumble…FWoOoOoOoOoOSH**

The…pillar? Why is my heart crystal here?

The stone began to pulse, as if it had its own heartbeat. I remember this feeling; it was like Michiru's talisman at the Marine Cathedral!

Realization slowly dawned on me. It just occurred to me but that's what I need to get out of here. One of my arms stretched out as if to grasp the large stone that lay just out of my reach. I could feel the water around me getting warmer- this time, it was not Hotaru's energy I felt but something bigger and brighter.

_"I said…I'M GOING!"_

**ShhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHH-  
SHINK!  
SHINK!  
SHINK!  
SHINK!**

All the chains were back! Yet to my surprise, instead of attacking me as I anticipated they had wrapped around the large pillar. I could only watch in awe at what was happening.

**Crack…CrAcK…CraCK…CRACK! CRACKLE!**

FWOOOOOOOOSH!

The stone pieces had been shattered, leaving behind a large spear in its place. To my surprise, the pulsing did not stop but became stronger. It emitted Uranus and Neptune's aura, intermingling all around the weapon. My eyes then trailed it top to bottom. There was a singular large blade on it's top, glowing a transparent blue. The rest of its body consisted of intricate designs with aura and gold colors, except for the hilt. Its end was covered with pure gold strips. At first glance it almost appeared to be tape with it being so thin. Its weapon type reminded me greatly of Saturn's yet it didn't have the same feel.

My hand was still outstretched, waiting…

_"You're…a part of me."_

The spear began to shake as if responding to my thoughts.

_"I need you. So let's go!"_

**WHOP!**

I caught it in my hand. Now for this chain…I eyed the aqua/gold one.

_"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

**SHHHHRU-CRACKLE!**

The links broke apart from each other and vanished. I almost couldn't believe it; I was free. And…I had this power. I never knew something like this was inside of me and I would have never guessed. The kind of person I was, it almost seemed impossible. I thought I deserved that pillar of stone.

I held the weapon carefully in my hands, staring at it in shock. My fingers trailed over its markings, taking in the feel of it. It was warm, not cold. Strong, powerful, anything you wanted one to be. But inside I knew it wasn't a mere weapon; it was my soul. It wasn't ugly after all… It was beautiful.

My eyes came up to glance at the other chains that had broken the spear free. They dangled in the area in front of me, glowing their respective colors. Red, orange, yellow and green were all back yet they hadn't disappeared again.

I had always wondered where they disappeared to…

_"…"_

What did they want now? It didn't look like they were going anywhere…in fact it felt like they were watching me.

_'It's your power.'_

'My power? You mean those things are also my power?'

'A planet's power is what it is. That cannot change; the World Shaking and the Deep Submerge are general powers. Each planet's guardian has the general power of that planet. However as you've seen, your parents also contain the space sword and the deep aqua mirror. Those are unique as they reflect the bearer's soul…yours, that it is different from both of theirs should not come as a surprise. You've overcome these four through your journey. Red (Courage), Yellow (Happiness), Green (friendship) and Orange (Strength). As you've discovered each of these qualities…'

'That's why they disappeared one by one?'

"Yes. They will now abide by your command. It was through this power that I was allowed to bring you here. Generally the four chains have the ability to bring you from any place to here, within yourself. Unlike the guardian of time, this will not allow you to travel through time but merely place to place. Any place to here and only here. Only once you're here can you travel to another place of your liking."

"Then you are the ones who brought me here?" I addressed the chains. _"C-can you take me to the Mugen Gakuen School?"_

The four chains began to move until they overlapped one another and created a square looking portal. Through the space in the middle I could see the school's entrance lobby.

_'Do not doubt them. If that is where you truly wish to go, step forward.'_

**Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup…**

Michiru's POV, Michiru's home

"So we'll take the school in a few hours." Ruka voiced to the group. "Each scout will pair up with the exception of Setsuna, Michi and myself. The plan is to infiltrate from all sides. Whoever gets in MUST finish off the Messiah of Silence."

I glanced over at Setsuna from the corner of my eye, wondering where the woman had disappeared to during our group re-formation. Since she has returned she had little to say of her departure.

"But she's still Hotaru!" Sailor Moon protested.

"She is no longer." Pluto suddenly spoke up.

"The girl has been taken over. How many times do we have to tell you?" Ruka reminded the younger girl. "You must realize that thing inside of her is eating away her soul. Her body will eventually undergo a genetic regression into a monster. She'll just die in agony if we allow things to stay as they are."

"S-Still…"

I placed a gentle hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "It is a hard truth to face but we are in a position where we kill or we will be killed. Us outer senshi wish that all of us may work together as a group."

"Really?" The other inners stared in confusion.

"Time has changed our views." I kindly pointed out. Ruka and I have been wrong to think the inner senshi were useless. That was not true at all; each individual can contribute something to the group if we worked together. Working alone many times over has proven nothing but stubborn pride on our part. "Will you join us?"

Kaiya's POV, Mugen Gakuen, Front lobby

**Tup…tup…tup…**

I exited the portal right where I expected to be and walked forward before stopping short of the main hallway. What's with this hallway? Why are there plants everywhere?

I stopped short of the vegetation line, not too anxious to jump right in; they didn't feel like friendly plants. Vines and thorny bases coated the walls and ceiling, barely hidden underneath the decorative plants. If a person carelessly walked right in or accidentally tripped, they would be done for.

**Ping!**

"Welcome.Are you a student here? If not, I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

I carefully regarded the green haired/eyed witch. It wasn't the same Death Buster I saw last time.

"What's with all of these plants?"

"…Getting right to the point huh?" Her eyes trailed over to my spear. However, she didn't look perturbed at all. "A Sailor Senshi?"

"…Nope."

The witch frowned. "Oh! So you must be the one! The mistress has been expecting you." I watched her become suddenly cheerful and open. "You must be the new girl."

What was she talking about?

"I guess I should thank you on behalf of our association for saving the Messiah of Silence."

"…These plants?"

She sighed. "Okay, okay. Well, the doctor said all witches had to position themselves in the school to guard against the Sailor Senshi." The witch huffed. "Viluy, Mimete, Cyprine and Ptilol are up ahead. I hope we don't have to fight a lot, my poor plants…"

**Lubb Dubb**

"Is that so?" I stepped forward into the plant growth. "Then…I guess I'll have to greet them all."

"H-Hey, what are you doing?"

**FWOOOOOOOSH**

The purple aura spread out from my feet, leaving wilted plants in its wake. Sometimes it takes dark energy to defeat dark energy. It was a shame these plants had to be used for evil purposes, they were rather nice to look at aside from the thorny vines.

The witch began screaming and whining about her plants, now looking horrified instead of being relaxed with my presence.

"Your turn." I stepped forward.

"Wait, c-can't we talk about this? Aren't you on our side?"

"HaaaaaAAAAAAH!"

**TUP! TUP!**

SLASH!

"YaAaAAH!"

The entire scene vanished with her demise, leaving the corridor empty. One down, a few to go…How hard could it be? If these stupid Death Busters think I'm on their side, this is going to be easier than I thought.  
Being here reminded me of what Pluto had said. Who said I was going to catch up? I'm the welcoming party!

_'See you guys there...'_

**Tup…Tup…Tup…**

Uranus's POV, outside the school

"What's the reading?" I called out to Mercury in my communicator.

Her face came online and she didn't look too happy. She frowned at her blinking computer screen. "This doesn't look good. It is detecting life forms but they are multiplying at abnormal rates!"

Abnormal rates? 

I narrowed my eyes and squinted towards the building. That's funny, I don't see anything.

"It is coming." Neptune warns me.

Up ahead a red substance begins to seep out of the window, doors, and any other exit it could get out of!

Never mind…I see it.

The red goo pooled on the ground where individual youma slowly showed themselves. They hovered above but never completely parting from the substance.

Ugly suckers…

"We're going above!" Neptune and Pluto nodded their heads. "The rest of you scouts, think you can handle it from here?"

I could hear them all agree. "YEAH!"

Helicopter

In a matter of moments Neptune, Pluto and myself had boarded a helicopter, hovering directly over the building where the inner scouts had set up a force field to counteract the enemy's.

If my memory served me correctly, our helicopter was attacked before we originally made it to the ground. From the corner of my eyes I could see Neptune and Pluto staring at me. Apparently they remembered as well. No guarantees that it would happen again but why don't we make a more appropriate entrance? Man, my blood was already boiling from the excitement.

**Crackle, crackle…**

"Here it comes!"

I ran forward and jumped the piece of junk with Neptune and Pluto following directly behind. Now we wait until we're close enough to impact.

"World…"

Michiru's POV, mid-air

To shelter us from the inevitable impact we were to combine our powers and create an upward rush of air. It would cushion our weights enough that when we will hit the ground, an easy ground roll will be sufficient enough.

Living in the past…

"World…"

"Deep…"

"Pluto…"

Brings everything back. More than I could ever have dreamed or imagined. 

"SHAKING!"

There are no business meetings. There are no responsibilities of over ruling an entire planet.

"SUBMERGE!"

There are only friends…who fight for an 'unknown' future.

"Deadly SCREAM!"

**WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR- Crackle, KABLAM!**

As calculated the three of us made it safely to the ground. From what I could detect, the helicopter above met its end accordingly while our enemy waited ahead.

Uranus immediately pulled out her space sword and I called out my deep aqua mirror.

"Let's go."

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

Dark corridor

Both sides of the corridor there were shelves, each containing a line of dolls. I was not disturbed in the least; they were merely toys that obeyed a single master.

"Welcome!" Doctor Tomoe greeted us. He laughed as though we were simpletons who knew nothing of him or his plans.

How very wrong he was.

I lifted my talisman. My mirror emitted a stream of blue light and hit the disguised monster head on. It flinched back in surprise.

"Can it, we don't have time for you!" Uranus charged forwards with her space sword. "HaaaaAAAAA!"

**SLASH!**

Kaiya's POV, heart of enemy territory

The last witches made their final death cry and dropped to the cold floor. As like the others, they began to fade from existence. Twins, what a nuisance. You have to take them both out at once or they'll just counter for each other.

Good riddance.

I walked forward knowing very well that my enemy was near. Her presence seeped through the walls, acting as a spy for intruders such as myself. I smiled slightly, knowing that she knew I was here. The one who still possessed Hotaru's body, the one who caused all this trouble for everyone. Already my mind could see her features. Long raven colored hair that slide down to the floor. Her dark eyes were glinting with amusement as I closed the distance.

It was true. Hotaru is being possessed.

"So you've come." The final witch greeted. "I have waited for you my servant."

Her sweet words couldn't fool me. If anything, it made me angrier. Trying to pretend to be Hotaru wasn't going to cut it.

"Bring me the Holy Grail that Sailor Moon possesses. I require it. I need more power!"

"Get it yourself."

"WHAT?"

Something still didn't feel right. Hotaru is possessed, that much I have confidence in. But I swear I could still feel her feel in that body. Does that mean she's not dead? No, it doesn't matter what I think, there's no way I'll be able to take that monster down and spare Hotaru in the process.

It…makes me sad. Don't think about it! Just attack! I tried to command myself.

"Come on, I'll take you!"

"Not without us you won't!"

I turned to see Uranus, Neptune and Pluto enter the chamber at the opposite end of the room. I blinked, taking the sight in. They really have changed, I wasn't wrong. Haruka and Michiru really were now my parents. For some reason, they were what I imagined them to be before this whole mess started. The day before I left my room on my own…

They were intelligent, strong and noble. Loyalty resonated strongly in their auras. Before I was not blind, I stood up for what I believed in and I don't regret it a least bit. It's my battle too, with my own choices!

But now…

"Fine, but don't slow me down!"

Uranus smirked. Even though she's changed, the old Haruka was still there. "I told you to stop trying to play hero!"

"Not that I'd ever listen to you!"

Uranus charged in. With my general planet power sealed, I could only wait for the enemy counter-attack.

"World…SHAKING!"

**WhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR- BLAM!**

"ARGH!" The witch snarled. Her force field came up but the attack still went through, taking out her left arm. Blood streamed down as she glared back as her attacker with disbelief that Uranus was as strong as she was. "HANDLE THIS!"

Dark energy engulfed the room. Her power began to eat away at the walls, weakening the supports. Warily I watched the pillars begin to crack and then shoot up until everything threatened to collapse. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Our enemy laughed hysterically.

'_Run to them!'_

I ran to the outer senshi as the roof came toppling down. In a split second my energy barrier was up, protecting us all from the imminent danger.

**Bam! Rumble, rumble, rumble…CRASH**

The building had toppled but we were still alive.****

"Die! Die! Die! DIE! AHAHAHAHA!"

Something's… wrong with the sky. It looked like it was warping.

"This is a national emergency broadcast! An official state of emergency has been declared. The Tokyo Bay area has been placed under martial law!"

"They're evacuating the area!" Uranus exclaimed.

Mistress 9 continued to laugh in a crazed voice. "Heh heh heh! The time has come. Now that Master Pharaoh 90 is filled with energy, it is time for him to merge with this planet! To undergo Vessel transformation! Once this Vessel Transformation is complete, this planet joined with our Master will become a second Tau system. This planet will become out mother planet!"

"Burning MANDALA!"

"Sparkling Wide PRESSURE!"

Mars and Jupiter's attacks buried themselves into Mistress 9's back, burning and electrifying her body. As she turned around to glare at the scouts who had joined the battle, Venus and Mercury unleashed their own.

"Venus love-me CHAIN!"

"Shine Aqua IILLUSION!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" The crazed woman launched a negative energy blast at the four scouts. Sailor Moon cried out to her friends as they screamed in pain. As soon as she had taken the four protectors to their knees, she aimed a large black sphere at Sailor Moon.

From the corner of my eye I saw Uranus start forward but she would not make it in time.

"NO! SAILOR MOON!" Everyone yelled.

Come on please work! It would be a first time attempt but I had to try! I raised my weapon, mentally calling up my own power. The tip began to emit a strong blue light.  
**  
ShhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH-**  
**SHINK!  
SHINK!  
SHINK!  
SHINK!**

The four chains shot out from the air, solidifying immediately as the blast closed distance. Instantly they formed another square like portal and sucked the energy in.

**LUBB DUBB!**

"Argh!" I let out a painful gasp and coughed. It felt like I couldn't catch any breath! A burning sensation caught me off guard, catching me in my chest before spreading like wildfire. I kept coughing as my eyes began to tear. Soon something thick shot up my throat. I could feel the force tear the sensitive tissue until I finally coughed out blood. That's what Pluto must have been talking about…taking in too much energy and right to the soul too! I really felt that one; my legs hurt so much…it's so hard to stand…

"You would dare to get in my way?" I saw the dark eyes trained on me now. "It's not too late servant, I'm still willing to take you back. Join us. I can make all that pain go away." Her voice became sweet again as if she were a parent trying to coax their run-away child to come back home.

"KAIYA! Don't listen to her!" Uranus called out.

Neptune began to run towards me but one of the chains cut her off. She tried to run around, a look of desperation in her eyes but they would not let her pass. In a quick series of movements I watched her try to force her way in. There was the initial roll inside past the red chain. Courage…Her hand hit the ground and pushed herself to the side as the Green chain whipped at her. Friendship…That was two. My eyes followed her as she dove past the Yellow chain. Happiness…There was one left. Everyone was watching as she readied for the charge against the Orange chain.

"Haaaaaaah!"

The Orange chain dove in and she evaded and rolled. When she thought she had passed the chain whipped around and captured her.

I'm sorry Michiru, but you don't have the necessary strength. Not alone. Our eyes met, hers wide with disbelief. If this were any other situation before today, I would have ended it all here.

I nudged my spear in the direction back to Uranus, telling the chain to release Michiru gently.

"Kaiya, Uranus and I-" The senshi of the ocean began.

_… know one thing_

………… one thing

………………… thing

"I know. But… don't you guys have a job to do?"

"What do you…?"

"Neptune, hurry!" Pluto called to the third outer. I saw Michiru give me a fleeting glance before she ran to her comrades. Obviously they had something to do, something only they could do.

The sky above began to emit a wave of vibrations that began to split the ground. Something was coming.

**Rumble, rumble, rumble…CRASH! Rumble…**

Now the four chains hovered around the witch and myself, without any real shape, just hovering in the air.

"I call upon my minions, come serve your mistress!" Mistress 9 called out. A sludge of red goop began to form outside my chains, quickly multiplying. The other inners began to fight back against the substance, desperately trying to dispose of it before the monsters would begin to multiple and out number us all.

Hotaru chan…

Uranus, Neptune and Pluto leapt up atop three separate buildings above, surrounding the one that had been demolished minutes earlier.

"We must protect this land where our future ruler Neo queen Serenity was born!"

Pluto…

"We must protect this land which will become the new Silver Millennium!"

Neptune…

"That is our duty!"

Uranus…

The three outer senshi held up their talismans, each glowing a bright light. In a flash, the three created a bright barrier around the area, sealing it off. The mass of red slime burned up in the seal area, making it impossible for the witch to use her minions any longer.

"You've put up a shield? It's useless!" Mistress 9 raged.

I'm sorry…

I lifted my spear, watching it emit the blue light once more. The chains responded instantly and shot out, wrapping the witch in their grip. There were four chains with one on each limb. With her hands and legs trapped down, I doubt she could escape this field and me.

"WHAT? SERVANT!"

"I won't let you use Hotaru's body any longer."

The chains tightened their grip and clamped down as the enemy squirmed, reeling in pain as she tried to set herself free. Her body had already begun to disintegrate from the inner's earlier attacks. Now what was left was her demon form, revealing itself for what she really was.

**TUP! TUP!**

"It's over for you. HAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**SLASH- FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

"GAAaAaaAaAAAAAAAA!"

Her body broke apart into a cloud of black particles. Almost immediately did they begin to disintegrate into the air, not willing to leave a trace of its own existence.

To think…I promised myself that I wouldn't cry.

**FWOOOOOOSH**

A bright light shot out of the air of black particles. What was happening? Don't tell me I destroyed her too late!

_'That's not it.'_

Uranus's POV

There are some things that will never change, no matter how much you wished them to. Kaiya shouldn't have been here. Michiru and myself should not have gone back to the past yet it all happened. The three of us from the future are here in the past, watching something that was already pre-destined.

It's funny…how nothing we did really mattered. Despite all of the changes, it's all happening the way it should.

Sailor Moon transformed once more. Her thin figure shoot into the warped sky above, briefly disappearing. The others were crying out but I remained calm. It will all end soon.

Soon…Sailor Saturn will awaken.

**FWOOOOOOOOOOSH**

"There she is…" I mumbled to myself. If I had not known what would happen, then I would have panicked and thought the world would end. That was what I was supposed to do, what I've done before. What I should have worried about was making it to this point in time, where everything would take its natural course.

All of us are nearing the end of this adventure in life. Yet there will be many more to come.

"I…and the journeyer from the valley of the dead…With the blessings of Saturn, the planet of destruction, I am the scout of Silence…Sailor Saturn."

"Sis!" I could hear Kaiya call out. The poor kid was in a state of shock.

I retreated from my high up position and landed on the ground as did Michiru and Pluto to gather with the rest of our comrades.

"She's not dead Kaiya…Now watch her destiny unfold." I saw the uncertain young eyes look back at me.

"Several coincidences piled up to warp the progress of events…and at some point, history was taken off course. The fact that all this power has gathered here…and that all has commenced its descent into destruction…was all predestined…Now that I have been awakened…I must drop this Silence Glaive."

So it will begin…

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

Always with the end, comes hope and rebirth…

"Always with the end, comes hope and rebirth."

I wrapped one arm around Michiru's shoulders and with the other I held Kaiya's shoulder. For when the blast comes, we will all need to brace ourselves. As a parent and husband, it's my responsibility to protect them. If only I had realized this earlier. If only I hadn't been a damn coward and ran away.

Neptune stroked my cheek in a comforting way as if she knew what I was thinking. "Now, is what matters."

"My Father Chronos, guardian of time and space, lend me your power! Close the breached taboo door! DARK DOOM CLOSE!" Pluto chanted as she sealed Pharaoh 90 and Sailor Saturn in an alternative dimension.

Neptune's POV

There was a brief darkness and then a strong gust of wind. Ruka pulled both Kaiya and myself closer to her, hugging us both as the force came.

It did not last long though. When it was all over the buildings around us began to regenerate to their former state before the incident. People were being reborn, the people who were caught up in the battle crossfire or those who had no time to evacuate.

Soon she will appear again as well.

"Waaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah!"

I felt Kaiya pull at my arm. "Michiru, am I hearing things, or do I hear a baby crying?"

"Would you…like to meet your sister?" I smiled, feeling a bit weary as though I had given birth all over again. You should have seen Kaiya's eyes widen.

"You mean…"

"Come on, I'll race you there Kaiya!" Ruka yelled as she took off.

"H-Hey! That's not fair you know I'm-"

"Not listening!"

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

Both of them still act like children…

Yet I cannot help but wonder…what will happen now?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

To be continued.


	19. The Path Never Taken

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song 'It's a New Day'. (NONE of it)

**A/N 1: **Some scenes go back and forth between times. Also includes implied pairings.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'Got up this morning  
On the right side of my bed  
With all these crazy thoughts  
Screaming though my head…'_

Kaiya's POV, Michiru's House, Morning

"Wake up Kaiya. It's morning." I felt someone prod me.

**Nudge nudge.**

In response I rolled over, turning my back away from whoever it was trying to disturb my sleep. It was probably Haruka or Michiru…

"WAKE UP." The voice bordered exasperation now. Two hands gripped down on my shoulder and pushed me hard.

"Go away Haruka." I mumbled as I lazily tried to swat the hands off.

"…I'm not Haruka."

"Michiru?"

"Not even close." Whoever it was, they sure sounded annoyed now. "You're doing this in spite of me aren't you?"

But…who else could it be? I really had no idea.

"Mmmmm…?" Through bleary eyes I looked up, willing them to adjust to the light level. As the picture came into focus, I remember thinking that the person had really long hair. REALLY long hair. Which meant that it wasn't Haruka or Michiru after all. Besides, I'd doubt Haruka would have let me sleep and ignore her this long without her start some sort of wrestling match. And Michiru would've probably laughed at me if anything. I blinked again as the figure came into focus. Crimson eyes? I snapped awake. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**WHOOOOSH**

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

Haruka came barreling into the room as I was on my way out. "What's going on-"

**WHAM!**

"Oof!" We both fell over. "Kaiya what the hell is wrong with you? You're going to wake the baby!"

"T-t-t-there's a s-stranger in the house."

"A stranger?" Haruka repeated my words, seemingly shocked by my own surprised state. She blinked and then looked up at the tall figure standing directly behind me now.

"Is she like this every morning Haruka?" The 'stranger' asked. There was a touch of amusement lacing her words as she said this.

Sighing, Haruka had somehow pried me off of her and calmly explained to me, "Don't tell me you've forgotten Setsuna already! You know, Sailor Pluto? Keeper of time? Gorgeous-"

"You can stop right there, I think she gets the picture." Setsuna cut in.

"Yes ma'am…"

I slowly turned around and stood up to take a good look at Pluto. She looked very different from all the other times I've seen her. For one, this must have been the first time I've seen her without her Sailor fuku in real life. That one time in the vision didn't count.

Okay, okay, I admit that I've forgotten that she was staying with Haruka and Michiru.

Meioh Setsuna…My memory came back to me.

"So you're going to be Hotaru's third parent?"

"That is correct."

"A mom or a dad?"

"Second mother. Haruka is playing the 'father'."

"So…do I call you Aunt Setsuna? Or do I get a third parent too?"

There was an awkward silence. The look on the keeper of time's face was hilarious! It was just screaming 'OH KAMI, ANOTHER KID?'

"Kaiya, I don't think Setsuna would want to be related to you." Haruka finally mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean? If she's Hotaru's mom too, then she'd have closer relation ties to you. If anything, I think that'd be more torturous!"

"Why you…"

"Ah, ah, you might wake the baby." I grinned. Haruka dropped the thought of fighting immediately with horror to what Michiru may do if the unthinkable did occur. Instead, the tall blonde glared, probably thinking along the lines of 'I'll get you for this.'

Heh…

"Erm, either one is fine Kaiya. I'll leave it up to you." Setsuna finally replied.

"Yay! So I get another mom! Or can I trade Haruka for you to be my dad?"

"KAIYA…" The taller blonde fumed behind me.

Before I could argue back we all suddenly heard a, "Waaaaaah! Waaaaah!"

Uh oh.

Haruka, Setsuna and I all exchanged glances.

**Tup, tup, tup…**

A very annoyed looking Michiru stared at our trio from the doorway. Did I ever mention that Michiru wasn't a morning person? "Who woke the baby?" Her voice was sweet as usual… Which would have fooled anyone if they hadn't seen that murderous glint in her eyes.

Without thinking Setsuna and I pointed to Haruka. "She did it."

"Haruka…" Michiru slowly walked forward.

"W-wait. I-it wasn't my faul- well, okay, maybe a little but I mean…Eep."

"Setsuna, will you please care for Hotaru for a minute?" The aqua haired woman handed the baby girl over to the green haired woman before the other party could protest. In a way, why would Setsuna even THINK of saying 'no'?

With the baby in one arm and me in the other, Setsuna quickly pulled us out of the room muttering, "…not something children should see…"

**WHACK! KAPOW! WHAM!**

Outside of Rei's Place

_'I can't wait to see  
What this world holds for me.  
Oh, it's a new day  
Oh, it's a new day'_

Setsuna and I calmed Michiru down enough to let Haruka live…And it was no easy task! Believe me. I never knew Michiru in the morning could be that violent! It must have something to do with becoming a mother of two, overnight.

It was scary yet it had to be done. Today everyone was going to meet at Rei's place before we all head out to the park grounds for Family Day. That meant Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Mamoru and well, you get the idea. We're all going to be there. Their families are going to be there too but we all agreed to spend the second half of the day together as a group of friends. Or I should say as the Sailor Senshi family in Michiru's terms.

The thought excited me. It was going to be my first time being with a group of friends and my parents for something like this! But I'm also a bit nervous. Not only will I get to see everyone today for the first time since that crazy fight, but today was also the day Haruka, Michiru and I would do that scheduled performance at the event. I wonder how many people will be there…I hope I don't screw up my parts. We did lose a few practices due to 'technical complications' after all.

"Kaiya! You. Are. Late!" I heard Rei roar as we arrived.

"Don't look at me. I didn't drive. Haruka-"

I paused when I noticed all of the younger girls staring at me. Rei had stopped screaming as well, adopting that same expression the others had. Usagi, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Chibi-Usa and even Ami were giving me this weird, spaced out expression.

"Guys? Is… there something on my face?" through the corner of my eye I noticed my parents giving each other a thoughtful expression before a grin lit their faces. That wasn't a good sign.

"Aw, look. They missed you." Haruka whispered to me. "So why don't you go say HELLO?"

"EH?"

**Boot!**

I fell forward into the group of younger girls thinking, _hugs everywhere! I'm doooooooomed!  
_

"Heh heh heh, revenge is sweet." The tall blonde chuckled, making Setsuna step back warily. "And don't think you're getting away either Setsuna!"

Family Day site, Stage

The park when we got there was absolutely packed! There were families everywhere. People were having picnics all over the place- on the grass, up on the hills, under the trees in the shade and by the park but mostly beside the stage.

Seeing so many faces at once nearly put me into a state of shock. Not because the sheer number specifically but because everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. Not to mention, the weather was amazing as well! It was no doubt boosting the people's moral.

"Introducing the Tenoh family!" The announcer boomed over the speaker. A thunderous sound of claps could be heard following our introduction.

Haruka had changed our name over the phone this morning with Michiru's full approval. Although many people wouldn't understand the meaning to that name, at least some of us did. And it was important to all of us. Speaking of family, Haruka got her revenge on Setsuna by having the new mother take over baby duty for the entire performance. ALONE. In fact, I could see the two sitting up front along with the entire gang!

_'Any time or any place  
You are the reason  
For the smile on my face'_

"Ready Kaiya?" I felt Haruka and Michiru hold my shoulders. Their gesture greatly eased the butterflies in my stomach.

_''Cause you make me feel  
All my dreams can be real'_

"Yup!"

Performance Starts

Everything went going off without a hitch.

To all of our surprise, the entire show went throughout the first part of the day. So afterwards all of us got together and headed over to take a look at the booths in the park's center. It was like another festival. There were booths selling food, some hosted carnival games, others had fortune-tellers and pretty much everything else that you could think of.

Of course Haruka and Mamoru managed to win a gazillion plushies for everyone. Surprisingly enough, Michiru also won me something too. She said it was for giving her my bear earlier.

And as usual, Usagi and Rei got into another fight… this time it was at the goldfish catching place though.

"You never listen to me! You have to do it like this Odango!"

"But REEEEEI, I want to do it myself!"

Couldn't they ever get along?  
_  
'Oh, it's a new day  
Oh, it's a new day'_

Makoto and Ami also entered together in a baking contest.

We all went to watch except for Rei and Usagi who still were bickering about how to catch a goldfish.

Baking contest

Ami and Makoto were at one counter trying to chocolate chip cookies.

"2 cups of flour? Do you think that's enough Makoto?" Ami asked her partner, looking up from the cookbook for a second.

"Of course." The chestnut haired girl mixed the ingredient in and stirred the entire batter together thoroughly. "These people take a lot of care and time to make these recipes. It really takes a lot of heart if they want to cook. Or I think so anyway."

"Makoto…"

"Besides! If all else fails, you taste it!" She held out a spoon with some of the chocolate batter on it to Ami.

Ami's cheeks turned bright pink as she took a taste, although I wasn't sure if that was the only reason. "I-it's very good."

"I'm glad you like it!" Makoto beamed.  
_  
'It feels so good to be alive  
Even if a little rain should fall'_

Somehow both Usagi (with fish in hand) and Rei arrived in time to catch the end of the contest as Makoto and Ami won first place. Too bad we didn't stay around long, because Rei immediately dragged me off to participate in some archery contest with her. Or to be more precise…against her. (She knows I'm not good at it!)

Archery Contest

**Zing!**

"Hino Rei takes first!" The announcer boomed.

For awhile there, I actually was able to keep up. Somehow I managed to pick up most of Rei's technique by watching her and then stumbled through the other novice's with luck (actually they were all novices except Rei and this other guy). I made it to the top three and then got knocked out before Rei took out the poor guy out. He never stood a chance.

"Whew…"

As I walked off to get a drink of water, I saw a color of blonde and a red bow hiding behind a tree.

"Minako?" I tapped the shorter girl on the shoulder.

She nearly jumped out of her socks and nearly startled me in the process. "W-What?" She stammered.

My eyes trailed from her face down to her hands where she held a small box. It was decorated in red wrapping paper and it had an unique touch of having a red bow on it, similar to Minako's own.

"Rei's still a little busy receiving her award, but I can tell her to meet you here if you like." I offered.

"Hey, it's not like I'm waiting for her or anything." The girl turned her head and pouted.

She can't fool me. "Great, then I'll tell her to meet you here in five. Good luck." I patted her on the shoulder as I turned to walk back.

Minako turned a deep shade of red with embarrassment and then yelled, "Kaiya!"

As I said I'd do, I found Rei and told her just that. The fiery tempered miko looked very confused as to 'why' I told her to wander over to the tree backstage but at least she didn't argue. All she needed to know was that she'd get a surprise. I didn't say what though, that was a secret.

Rei wandered to where I told her to, still shaking her head as she wondered what was going on. "Mina-chan?" She had spotted the other girl.

"Hi Rei chan. I-I wanted to give you something."

_''Cause every moment  
Bring a new surprise to us all'_

Rei opened the box, her eyes going wide with surprise. "Mina chan…do you really…?"

The young blonde gave a small definite nodded and then continued to look down, blushing. Yet she was so caught up into her own state of embarrassment that she was tackled to the ground by Rei's embrace. For awhile, the two of them held each other, crying tears of happiness.

Flashback of the group hug earlier

"No, Usagi, I didn't bring you any food. Sorry." I sweat dropped seeing her puppy dog expression.

"That's all right. I'm just glad you're back with us!"

_'Oh, it's a new day'_

"Kaiya, you're such an idiot! You think you can just disappear without telling me?" Rei screamed.

"Rei means that she missed you." Usagi translated in a cheerful voice.

"Since when do you know what I'm thinking Odango? Do you read minds too?" The fire senshi snapped at her friend.

"You're so mean Rei!"

"Oh no, those fake tears won't work this time!"

Oh jeez…

_'Oh, it's a new day'_

"It's good to see you again." Makoto gave me a hug as well. As tall as I was, Makoto still felt a lot stronger than me.

"So we have to have another match sometime right?" I asked.

"You bet. I'll take you on anytime."

_'Oh, it's a new day'_

"GOTCHA!" Minako leapt up and tackled me from behind.

"Hi there. So, you are going to ask her today right?" I whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She squealed as her face turned bright red.

_'Oh, it's a new day'_

Ami stood back, looking a little nervous after Minako's entrance.

"Hi Ami." I walked up and gave the timid girl a hug. It took her another few seconds to hug me back. I knew people like Ami tend to keep to themselves and stand around instead of joining the group so I hugged her instead of waiting.

"I'm glad you're back." She finally replied.

"Me too."

Music Performance end

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

  
Park playground

Spending the day with everyone was the best time I ever had. It was fun. I got to try out a lot of things and got to know people even better. The best part though, was spending time with Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru. We did a lot of stuff together with the group and outside of the group. Like right now, Michiru was watching Haruka attempt to make a sand castle.

Only…It was too bad that everything has to come to an end.

Setsuna walked up to me from Michiru's side and bent down to quietly whisper, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…"

Setsuna let me stay this one day with everyone for a final time before she would take me back. Things back at home were really on the edge I heard. But I was still happy I was allowed this one chance.

Outside park limits, away from the crowds, late afternoon/early evening

**FLAAAAASH**

The time portal opened up at the guardian of time's command.

"Are you sure you do not want to say goodbye to them?" I heard the tall woman say.

I wanted to but I couldn't. "I…I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

Because I'll cry.

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

"Kaiya! W-wait up!" Haruka had somehow caught up to us. She was panting heavily as she came to a slow. Michiru was right behind her with Hotaru in her arms. "Where are you going?"

I knew they couldn't come back with me. Because of their decision they were stuck here to live everything all over again… Besides, once I leave Pluto would probably use those memory seals on them again. Who knows if they'll remember me after I leave? It would've save us all a lot of trouble and emotional stress if they hadn't came.

"Home."

"Right now?" Michiru looked surprised.

I nodded. "There's something I have to take care of. Something only I can do. I wish I could stay longer, I really do but I can't. I'm sorry…Haruka?"

Haruka silently walked to up to me before embracing me in a tight hug. Right on contact I could feel her emotions. They were raging, torn between regret and sadness. But she was strong, I know she would be all right after I leave.

"You better take care of yourself. If you have any trouble, you can call for Setsuna. Please take care of her." The tall blonde addressed Pluto.

"I will."

Michiru handed Hotaru to Haruka before embracing me as well. I noticed she was gentler than her 'husband'. From what I felt from her, she could cry at any moment.

"We'll miss you." She whispered softly. "Don't forget your bear."

I took the plushie Michiru had won for me from her hands. I had almost forgotten it, trying to leave as soon as possible. "I know. I'll miss everyone too, especially you guys. Hotaru as well."

I looked over to the baby girl. She was wide-awake to my surprise. I walked up and held out a finger to her small open palm and in turn she gently grasped it. It made me wish that I could be here to watch her grow up.

But…that's not meant to be either.

Gently I pull my hand away and then stepped back to Pluto's side. So that means I'll just have to try to be there for her more in the future!

I felt Pluto take my hand gave me a small tug towards the portal. I knew it would not last much longer.

As I was about to step in, I turned around to tell my parents one last thing. "Mom! Dad!" I watched as they both cried freely now. I was able to find them after all this time. To see them and myself grow as we became friends and then eventually best friends. Everything we've been through taught me so much. Especially one thing in particular…that I didn't hate them. Despite my own tears and all of our hardships, I was finally able to say, "I…love you guys too."

**FLAAAAAAASH**

_'Here in you I found a friend  
You'll be with me till the end'_

Haruka's POV, one week later, sitting together in the park, sunset

"Has your headache disappeared yet Ruka?" Michiru worriedly asked me.

For the last week, oddly enough the both of us had these mild headaches that just wouldn't go away! Michi had only recovered from hers recently though.

"For the most part, I suppose so. Still…I sometimes get these images. Setsuna said it was normal though, although she never explained why it was normal for people to get sudden headaches for an entire week."

"I heard her speaking to herself the other day about time being put on the right track again. Do you know what she meant by that?"

"Nope. But you know Sets, she tends to be a perfectionist when it comes to time. It could be anything."

"…Speaking of which…Ruka, do you remember anything…unusual?"

"Like a blonde brat with aqua eyes?"

Michi's eyes widened momentarily before I pulled her closer into me. "Something like that." She smiled and gave a content sigh.

Like I could forget. I doubt any of us could.

"I'm sure…we'll meet her again someday."

_'Oh, it's a new day…'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
**A/N 2:**

So that's it! What did everyone think of the ending and the story overall? Good? Some parts need improving? (There's always room for improvement)

I am planning on doing a sequel for this fic but not for some time yet. I posted the sequel, preview as the next chapter in this fic. It's basically like a trailer. It has little bits from different scenes and such. (Please tell me what you think of it)

In the meantime, I hope people enjoyed reading this story. Thank you to everyone who spent time reading TPNT and especially to those who left reviews (you don't know how much I've improved from them). This story was my first time writing seriously. At first I was really nervous but as I got more into the plot and developed my own abilities and ideas, I ended up having a lot of fun.

Thanks again everyone! I seriously cannot thank you all enough.  



	20. Sequel: Preview

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The heir to the thrones of Uranus and Neptune has returned…**

"Open the gates!"

"Kaiya!"

"Sis!"

A dark haired figure ran forward and embraced the other girl.

"I missed you." Both of them cried in each other's arms.

"…I missed you too."****

The Council of Planetary Rulers and the Queen of Crystal Tokyo unanimously ruled that all first born heirs of each royal family to report for training on Crystal Tokyo under the guidance of Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time.

To meet each other…

"My name is Kino Kiyoshi. I am the heir to the thrones of Mercury and Jupiter. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss…?"

**Kino Kiyoshi, a quiet girl with long chestnut colored hair that was kept up in a bun and had sparkling blue eyes.**

"Tenoh Kaiya. I am the heir to the thrones of Uranus and Neptune. It is also a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Never mind her!" Someone pushed the other girl away. "I'm just glad that there's someone else who's decently 'normal' around here. I'm the heir to the throne of Venus and Mars, Hino Nozomi. Nice to meet ya!" She extended her hand and grinned.

**Hino Nozomi, an impulsive girl with long dark brown hair and amethyst eyes. Is she who she really says she is?**

"Normal?"

"You know, someone who had a mother and an actual father. Not some woman substitute."

The room temperature suddenly dropped. Kaiya walked past the extended hand without meeting the girl's gaze and said, "Sorry, both of my parents are female. You're on your own there." She walked up to the other woman who had been pushed away and gave the shorter girl a warm smile. "It was Kiyoshi wasn't it?"

**To awaken their powers…**

_TUP!_

Nozomi dashed forward with her eyes full of anger. "Who said that you're our leader?" She demanded.

"No one did." Kaiya replied in a flat tone as she jumped back from the attack.

"Then what ARE you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're not thinking straight and are attacking in a blind rage. World…SHAKING!"

**_WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR-KABLAM!_**

**To learn their duty…**

Pluto hit her garnet rod's hilt on the tiled cement floor. "All the planet rulers are on Pluto and are currently holding back the negative force. You will all be in charge of your respective planets and are to keep the order among your people amidst the current chaos until we can formulate a way to defeat our foe."

"What? BUT THEY'RE JUST KIDS!" A servant cried out.

"Speak for yourself." Nozomi huffed. "But you might have to worry about the young 'uns over there." She jerked a finger at Kaiya and Kiyoshi.

"Silence!" Pluto commanded.

**Where some must regain the respect of their people…**

In the palace of Uranus

Kaiya seized the general and army commander's collar. "I SAID get them out of there! I will not have my men left to die in a meaningless battle!"

"B-But your majesty! Who will defend our planet from their army if not the troops? There are practically at our doorstep!"

"I said. Pull. Them. Out!" She released him from her grip and began to walk out of the throne room.

"Are you going to surrender?" He called out desperately. He knew it, he shouldn't have trusted this…this…

Kaiya stopped mid-step and turned at the doorway, looking extremely angry. "We will not surrender! **I** WILL DEFEND THIS PLANET!"

**Where they all willmeet on the battlefield…**

_Plip. Plip._

"Hah…hah…" Kaiya gripped harder onto her spear, the chains circling above and posed to strike at the army of mortal men. It had been an hour since she had entered combat. Only recently had her helmet had been knocked off, showing the visible perspiration streaming down the sides of her face. Blood stained her blue and gold armor. If she were not the heir and had the powers she did, many would have mistaken the girl to be a regular soldier.

"What's the matter? Your army won't fight for you?" Amethyst eyes glared back at her, taunting her opponent.

"It's not their battle! This should only be between you and me! We shouldn't be fighting anyway! Wha-What are you thinking Nozomi?"

"My orders."

**TWEEEET!**

"Line up men!"

Kaiya spun around to see Uranus and Neptune soldiers marching up in rows. The sight was truly something to behold. They all wore similar armor to Kaiya's and each carried a spear, facing skyward as they were being lead by the general she had berated only a few hours earlier.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Fighting for our planet and…for our leader. We will not let you fight this alone, regardless of your orders my majesty!" The middle-aged man gave a deep bow.

"Neither will we leave a comrade in need." A quiet voice echoed through the battlefield.

"Kiyoshi?" Kaiya turned to see the quiet heir as they walked onto the battlefield, adorned in battle armor as well. She was followed by a large mass of Mercury and Jupiter's soldiers.

"Allies?"

"They actually came?" A few of Kaiya's soldiers muttered.

"Will you let us help?" Kiyoshi extended her hand out to the blood-covered heir of Uranus and Neptune.

_You guys…_Kaiya's hands shook at her sides. _Everyone…_ "Of course!" Instead of the handshake Kaiya thought it would be Kiyoshi instead gave her a warm hug. Soldiers from both sides cheered for their leaders and their new united front.

"RAAAAAAAAAH! RAAAAAAAAAH!" They cried. Many had begun to pound the hilts of their spears into the ground, heightening the tension of the already tense atmosphere.

**_Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_**

"Looks like the crybaby decided to come out of hiding and fight after all." Nozomi muttered with an amused expression.

**Until it comes down to the end…Fate, destiny, will one choose their future or does the future already have something in store for them all…?**

_Until we meet again…_

"It's the King and Queen!"

_I'm sure…we'll meet her again someday._

**DOOOOOM**


End file.
